Time Will Tell
by December Jinx
Summary: The Cullens left Bella, but she holds herself together. Jasper returns to her, asking for forgiveness and her help. Alice is not well, and he needs Bella to go back in time with him to help her. Will Bella find love with a different Cullen? B/Em, J/A, E/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it goes, my first piece of fan fiction! Please note that this will be an Emmett/Bella fic with very minimal, very mild Edward bashing (he's strong, he can take it). It's rated T for now...but that will likely change *wink, wink*.

Legal for entire fic: Although I do share the same initials as the author, I do not own Twilight.

***

I wanted to sleep, my eyes burned from reading and re-reading the text in front of me. I'd planned a weekend long cramming session. I soon realized that, at this point, if I didn't know the material for the exam, only a dose of divine inspiration could save me. I snorted to myself, imagining harps playing in chemistry lab as answers came to me, epiphany after epiphany.

It's official. I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top as I headed for the shower. I considered, briefly, buying a nice gown or pajama set; something girly and beautiful to lift my spirits. Alice would be proud.

_Alice_.

I sighed heavily. Thinking of the pixie brought tears to my eyes. I let them fall, unable to distinguish my own tears from the warm water of the shower. I missed her terribly, and I wondered, yet again, how she was doing. I knew there was a good reason why she had not contacted me. We were best friends, practically sisters, and in my heart I was confident that she missed me as much as I missed her. I quickly rinsed my hair, making a concerted effort to change my gloomy mood.

_Hey_, I mentally chided myself as I toweled off, _at least I'm not dwelling on Edward._

Then it hit me. Thinking of Edward made me feel like I'd been punched in the gut. I clutched my abdomen, feeling the almost physical reaction to my drifting thoughts. "No," I said aloud as I dressed for bed, "I am NOT going there tonight."

I continued rubbing the towel over my hair as I made my way back to my room. My mood was improving, marginally, and I even had myself halfway convinced that I would do well on my upcoming exam. A cool breeze blew in from the window as I approached my bed, filling my room with a crisp, woodsy scent. I hesitated for a moment, the hair on the back of my neck rising. I slowly dropped the towel on the bed, my eyes never leaving the window before me. When I left, it was closed, as it had been for weeks. Since _he_ left. Since _they_ left. I was sure of it.

My skin was positively jumping with nervous energy and I had the distinct feeling that someone or something was watching me. A predator in Forks? Gee, go figure. I rolled my eyes, quickly dismissing my nerves as I slammed the window shut and locked it for good measure.

"I guess I really do have no sense of self preservation." I briefly wondered if I remembered to lock the door downstairs. Charlie's fishing trips with Billy tended to drag on these days. He likely wouldn't make it back from La Push any time soon, given the long weekend.

I spun on my heel to check the lock, catching my toe on the bed frame. I half hopped, half stumbled as I attempted to cradle my throbbing foot, muttering soft curses.

"Bella," my head jerked up at the sound of my name, "I never knew you had such a potty mouth."

I froze. Well, I froze for at least a full second before I lost my balance. In my defense, I was standing on one leg. I barely registered that I was falling forward until it was too late.

Strong cold hands stopped me before I could land my graceless face plant, bracing my upper arms. I dropped my foot, my pain quickly forgotten.

"Jasper?" I merely breathed his name. "What…I—Jasper?" I quirked my brow, searching his topaz eyes for some clue as to why he was standing in my bedroom. He released his hold on my arms, and I realized that I'd never been this close to him.

"Bella," he started speak, his soft, southern accent changing the sound of my name. He looked pained and worried, even more so than usual for Jasper. "I know you have every reason to—"

I couldn't stand it any longer, I launched myself toward him, engulfing him in my own bear hug. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, and it only made me hug him harder.

He laughed into my hair as he finished his sentence, "—fear me. Or not, apparently. I mean, I only tried to kill you the last time I saw you." I never released my grip on Jasper as he spoke, and I realized that he was hugging me back in earnest.

I pulled back so I could look at him. "I'm sorry Jasper, the whole thing was my fault. If I weren't so—"

"Bella," he held my face in his hands now, but not in a menacing or romantic way, "stop. What happened that day…" he exhaled an unnecessary breath, searching my face for something, "that day was _my_ fault. _All _of this is my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Jasper," I reached for his hands, holding them in my own. "I was never upset with you. _Never_."

"If I hadn't attacked you, Edward would never have left." I kept waiting for the phantom hit to land in my gut at the mere mention of Edward's name. It never came.

"Jazz, we both know that Edward would have left for some other reason. We just weren't meant to be." I forced a sad smile as I looked into his eyes, and he mirrored my own expression.

I was only faintly aware of my epiphany, irked that I'd had it now instead of during my chemistry exam. I really needed that extra bit of supernatural help. Still, I felt like I was getting closer and closer to obtaining the closure that I desperately needed. Realizing that Edward would have ended things sooner or later somehow made our break up a tad easier to tolerate. And by _a tad_, I mean that it only felt like my heart had been cut from my body instead of ripped from my chest. Yeah, it hurt either way, but still….

"You are a remarkable person, my dearest Bella."

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks at Jasper's compliment. My forced smile turned genuine, and I hugged him again with renewed energy.

"I trust you Jazz," I breathed in his scent, squeezing him harder so I could physically express the sincerity of my words. "I trust you with my life, always." I felt his breath catch, and when I pulled back to look at him, I couldn't help but feel like he was going to cry. Well, if he could cry I _think_ he would have, anyways.

"I know you trust me, Bella. You must. You haven't once made the slightest effort to cover your bloody toe." He was smirking at me now, probably inwardly laughing as I stood there with my mouth agape, staring down at my bright red toe.

"I'm so sorry Jazz," I yelled, unnecessarily, as I rushed to the bathroom to wash my toe. "I should have been more careful, I didn't—"

"Bella," he spoke from the bathroom doorway, waiting for me to look at him before he continued. "Stop apologizing." He closed the space between us and offered me a band aid from the box in the medicine cabinet. "What happened, on your birthday, it…" he closed his eyes, searching for his words, "it helped me gain a better level of control. I'm no Carlisle, but I can hold my own in a room with a clumsy human."

"Well, lucky me then. So, Jasper," I took his elbow as we walked to my room, "not that I'm unhappy to see you, but…where's Alice?" I was practically pulsating. Seeing Jasper again was nothing short of fantastic, but I missed Alice so much. I needed to see her. I mentally promised myself that I would never again complain about a marathon shopping session with Alice, if only I could see her again soon.

Jasper walked me to my bed, and I sat on the edge of the mattress as I waited for him to speak. He walked at human speed to the chair across from the bed, sighing dramatically as he lowered himself into the seat. He rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly looking very tired and drained. He placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward as he prepared to speak to me.

"She's not well, Bella."

I was off the bed and kneeling in front of him in a heartbeat. "Jazz, what's wrong? What can I do?"

He offered a half-smile that did not reach his eyes. I didn't need his special gift to sense his dread. He was worried about Alice, and if he was worried, then I was terrified.

"I know I have no right to ask, but I need your help."

"Anything, Jazz…anything I can do to help, you name it." I looked him in the eye, willing him to tell me what he needed, what I could do for Alice.

"Well," he hedged, looking uncomfortable again.

"Spill it Jazz," I rocked forward on the balls of my feet, chewing my bottom lip in anticipation.

He blew a short, cool breath of air out as he crinkled his brow. "I need your blood Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

I collapsed off the balls of my feet, sitting pseudo-Indian style on the floor. I continued to chew on my bottom lip as I glanced back up at Jasper. "My blood? As in _all_ of it?" Was he giving me a choice in the matter? Was I really considering this?

His chuckle set my mind at ease, and he softly shook his head from side to side causing his blonde curls to bounce with each movement. "Bella, no! It's not like that. I have a way to help her, but I can't do it on my own. I need your help."

"Of course I'll help, Jasper. Anything you need, anything I can do, you just let me know. What's going on…exactly." I managed to make my way over to the bed, again perching on the edge as I inattentively rubbed my injured toe.

"I'm losing her. The visions consume her now…it's like she's in a dream world all the time these days." He was rubbing his face and eyes again, and I realized it must be from the amount of sheer frustration he was facing at watching Alice deteriorate.

"Bella, she was so upset when we left. She insisted on contacting you, she begged Edward to let us come back to Forks to visit you. But, Edward is stubborn, and he banned any contact. He told her a clean break was the only way to help you…to help him even. She would watch you, in visions, all the time Bella. You have a piece of her heart that not even I could hold." He spoke the last words softly, but I could hear him just the same.

"She's my sister, Jazz." My tears were falling freely now, though I didn't bother to wipe them. "I love her." I managed to hiccup the last bit as a sob escaped me.

"Darlin', I know…and believe me when I tell you that she feels the same way. We _all_ feel the same way." He was beside me on the bed in an instant, and I smiled at him despite my tears. "Leaving was a mistake, and I'm sorry for that too. We voted, as the family always does, but Edward managed to convince both Carlisle and Esme that leaving would help you get through this mess. I wanted to stay Bella. I wanted a chance to prove to you that you could trust me, that I could be a brother to you. Alice begged to stay, and Emmett was utterly furious when Edward made his declaration that we all move back to Denali. He actually stood his ground against Rosalie on that one."

I cringed at the thought. Poor Emmett. I'd never understand how he tolerated Rosalie.

"When we arrived in Denali, Alice was understandably depressed. We all were. Well, except Rosalie." Jasper glanced at my face and I shrugged my shoulders. It was no surprise that Rose wasn't exactly Team Bella. "The visions were coming slowly at first, just little things: You and Charlie having lunch at the diner, you getting an A on your English Lit exam…congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," I managed, barely registering the compliment.

"But the visions started coming faster and faster, overwhelming her, until I finally realized that I was losing her. Alice has always been…different, but now it's like she's disconnected somehow. Like she has one foot in this world and one foot in another. I'm scared Bella," his words were coming urgently now. "I'm scared she will break, that she will lose her hold on this world, and I will lose my love forever."

"What are the visions Jasper? Is this my fault?" I wiped my face slowly, unable to deal with the fact that I might be the cause for Alice's anguish.

"Oh no, no darlin'." He tried to comfort me as he placed his arm around my shoulders, and I slumped into him, thankful for the support. He placed a kiss on top of my head as I sniffled against his chest. "She mentions your name, but she mentions all of us. Me, Emmett, Rose, everyone. She's a bit hard to understand these days, she's very…."

"Disconnected," I offered, using his words to describe Alice's fragile hold on reality.

"Yeah," I felt him nod his head. "In her more lucid moments, she begs me to 'right what is wrong', though I confess I can only guess as to what that may be."

"But, you have a way to help. You have an idea at least." I perked up, looking into Jasper's eyes. We would fight to save her, I would not let my sister go.

"I do, but it will be difficult and not without danger."

"What do we do?" I wiped my face furiously now. I had a purpose, and Alice was depending on us.

"I believe Alice's disconnect has something to do with her time in the asylum, before she was changed. I have a way to go back, to help her in her human form, but I need your help Bella."

I quirked my brow, suddenly unsure if Alice was the only one losing her mind. "Are you talking about going back in time, Jasper? That's…well, that's impossible."

"She says to the vampire who tried to bleed her dry a few months ago," he deadpanned.

I chuckled, "Point taken. I suppose I really should rethink my idea about what is possible and impossible."

"So, we go back, find Alice in the asylum, and we do what exactly?" I looked at Jasper, hoping he could fill in the blanks for me.

He shrugged and I felt my hope drop a little. "I don't have all the answers here. But I know we have to go back to help her, to fix this wrong that she keeps talkin' about." I realized that Jasper's accent became a bit thicker when he was frustrated.

"You have a way to get us there?" I couldn't believe I was asking anyone this question, time travel, honestly--but hey, if you're going to ask anyone, why not ask a vampire?

"That I do. The Denali coven have a few interesting connections," he spoke the last part while arching his brows for emphasis.

"I don't want to know about those _connections_, do I?"

He gave one shake of his head, making a clicking sound with his mouth, "not so much."

I laughed at his use of such a modern expression. I'd never known Jasper to be so contemporary.

"Sleep now Bella. I'll get what we need, but I need you to be rested. This will be difficult for you…I am so thankful that you agreed to help. You have no idea—"

"Jazz, I'm just thankful that I can help."

"Well, where else would I find virgin blood these days Bella?" Another deadpan. My face was positively flaming, and I wondered if it were possible for someone to blush to death. "Awe, Bella, there's my girl. I missed that blush, Bella darlin'."

"I'll be over tomorrow and we can get started."

I sighed dejectedly and slumped into the pillows near the head of my bed.

"What's wrong Bella, you're not having second thoughts, are you? I'm really sorry about the virgin blood comment, I was just tryin' to embarrass you into graciously acceptin' my thanks."

"Oh no Jazz, nothing like that," I smirked at him as he visibly loosened up. Serves him right for making me turn tomato red earlier. "I was just wishing that I hadn't wasted all that time studying for a chemistry exam that I won't even be taking. Man, Charlie is going to be pissed when he can't find me."

"Bella, relax, according to my sources our time line changes according to our actions in the other time line. It's very likely no one will even miss us."

I closed my eyes, barely shaking my head. "How is that…is that even possible…I mean, this all seems so—" I rubbed my eyes with my palms as though I could force the reality of the situation into my brain through my optic nerve.

"Bella, sleep."

I felt myself going under, and I knew my sudden desire to sleep like the dead was undoubtedly coming from Jasper. _Darn vampires_, I thought as I yawned and situated my pillow beneath me, _stupid, special gifts…making me so sleepy_.

"Tomorrow we help Alice." His voice sounded like an angel's, and I felt him cover me with my blanket. The last thing I remember was Jasper tucking me in and giving me a goodnight kiss on my forehead before I fell into a dream-filled abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up Saturday to the sound of rain pelting against my window. I didn't move for several minutes as I tried to determine if last night was a dream. Was Jasper really here? Was Alice falling apart?

Did I fall asleep with wet hair again? I groaned, knowing I was just avoiding the inevitable. I would have to get out of this bed and find Jasper…if he really came back, that is.

I sat up, stretching my arms over my head as I yawned. I must have had a million dreams last night, but I felt rested. Even better, I felt flat out great this morning. I smiled as I thought about my conversation with Jasper. I needed this to be real, not another dream.

A piece of paper caught my eye. I walked to the chair, picking up the folded slip. The script inside was neat and very old fashioned, and I read it over and over, smiling to myself:

Bella,

Last night was not a dream. I'll pick you up at noon.

Love,

Jasper

I twisted my neck to look at my clock. It was almost 10:30, so I had nearly an hour and a half to get ready for this. I grabbed a bag, not sure what to pack. What, exactly, do you bring when you are going to go back in time? There really should be a guide for this sort of thing.

An hour and a half later, I rummaged through my bag again, periodically glancing out the window for Jasper. My iPod was a necessity, right? Yes, I decided, thinking it might serve as my only link to this reality for some time. I would bring it. And the charging dock…we would have electricity, right?

"Are you ready?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Jasper's voice. I quickly turned to glare at him, placing my hand over my heart.

"Crap Jasper, don't give me a heart attack." I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. "Where else are you going to find virgin blood, remember?"

I left him standing in my room, speechless, as I made my way to the stairs. He snickered behind me, swiftly removing my shoulder bag so he could carry it for me…always the gentleman.

"Awe, and here I thought you might not remember last night."

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching Jasper make his decent at human speed. "Now, why would you think that Jazz? Hmm," I said, exaggerating my thought by placing my finger on my chin, "helping my vampire brother go back in time to comfort my vampire sister…gee, even I can't dream that one up. Ergo, it must be real."

"Why Bella, I do believe you've become somethin' of a smartass." He smiled down at me from the last step, jumping off to land inches from my face. "I must say, I like it."

We stared at each other for a long moment before I spoke again.

"I hope you're right about this Jasper."

He quickly engulfed me in a gentle but firm hug. "Don't worry Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. We will help Alice, we can do this."

"Thanks for the pep talk," I said as I softly pushed myself away from him, "but I meant about no one missing us. Charlie will be royally pissed if I miss that chemistry exam." My attempt to break the somber mood did not go unnoticed, causing Jasper to break out into a goofy grin.

"I like this Bella very much indeed."

The ride to the Cullen home was mostly silent, but not awkward or uncomfortable. Jasper would occasionally tell me about something Alice said or did, and I would smile, missing my sister and my best friend. I was not surprised to hear that Rosalie hadn't changed, but I was a bit shocked as Jasper conveyed his concern for Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. Apparently, things were not going well for them.

"Well, I don't mean to sound harsh, Jasper, but I'm glad that Emmett is finally able to stand up to Rose. She treats him like he's beneath her. It's not right." I spared a glance at Jasper, gauging his reaction to my words. His face was utterly unreadable.

I tried to soften my words as I continued to speak about Rosalie. "So, how is she taking Emmett's new-found self worth?"

He glanced at me as he slowed to take the turn toward the Cullen home. "Not well." He looked back at the road and continued forward, his jaw muscles flexing beneath the skin. "Not well at all, actually. She left."

My mouth formed a small "o" as the weight of their situation set in.

"She left with Edward."

My mouth snapped shut at the mention of his name, my teeth audibly clicking together.

"It's not like that, Bella. He and Rose just have a lot of history together. They—"

"No. No, really, it's okay Jasper. I don't need an explanation. Edward is his own person, and apparently, so is Rosalie. If Emmett is okay with Rose and Edward," I swallowed hard, feeling bile rising in the back of my throat as I tried to force the words from my mouth, "then I am okay. Or at least I will be." I offered Jasper a sad smile as I tried to reign in my emotions. He was clearly feeling my stress, and I felt terrible for having thrust that upon him.

"How _is_ Emmett?" I felt like Emmett was a kindred spirit at this point.

"He's content. Genuinely happy. Well, as happy as he can be with Alice being…not well. He's with her now. He promised to look out for her while I tried to find a way to help her. He doesn't know what I'm doing, what we're doing. No one does. Well, except Alice. She saw it, she begged me to make things right in one of her last coherent moments."

I fiddled nervously with my shoe as I considered my new train of thought.

"Jasper, what if…what happens if we—"

"Bella, don't." His command was soft, but no less authoritative. "This will work. This _has to work_."

As we walked into the Cullen home, I couldn't help but wonder which of us he was trying to convince with his affirmation, himself or me.

I braced myself for the flood of emotions I expected to encounter when I walked into the home. Everything was just as I remembered it. I waited for the gut wrenching feeling to land, but I was doing surprisingly well…until I spotted the piano. It was still covered in a stark white sheet, but the silhouette was unmistakable. My breath caught for just a moment, and I relived a thousand memories in that small sliver of time.

Jasper cleared his throat behind me, regaining my attention. "I thought it might be easier if I left that covered. I know it holds many memories for you both." He offered me his own sad smile and I turned to face him fully.

"Thanks."

"Would you like something to eat? I bought food for you last night. A little bit of everything, I'm afraid. I didn't know what you might like." He gestured toward the kitchen before turning, and I followed him toward the massive refrigerator.

"You went to the grocery store?" I grabbed a banana from the counter as I made my way to the fridge. I wasn't really hungry given the huge late breakfast I'd devoured this morning. But, he had been thoughtful enough to think of me, and I didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Um, yes. That was interestin', to say the least. In my day the market was much less…varied."

I laughed as I sliced my banana and placed it in my cereal. "I bet it was interesting. I would love to see a Cullen doing something so domestic. I'm sure you were a sight to see."

He casually leaned against the counter, his body forming a sinewy line of grace that was completely and totally Jasper. "Can't you just see Rosalie at the grocery?"

"Ugh," came my response. I nearly choked on my cereal as I laughed out loud at the thought.

"What about Emmett," I managed as I swallowed the last bite. "He would be hilarious. Edward would be—"

"Uptight."

"Definitely! I bet Alice would love the grocery. Any excuse to shop."

"Who do you think volunteered to go grocery shopping when we invited you to dinner?"

We both smiled at the thought of Alice in the grocery, cheerfully absorbed in her household duties. I nudged Jasper's elbow as I made my way to the sink.

"We'll bring her back Jazz. And when we do, I want you both to go grocery shopping with me. Emmett too."

He smiled. "I'll go get everything ready. I'll be waiting for you in the family room."

I washed and dried everything before making my way back to Jasper. When I walked into the room, I noticed the large tarp spread out on the carpet, along with a slew of other items.

"What, no goat to sacrifice?" Well, at least I was hoping nothing would have to die for this to work.

"Nope," the word sounded funny coming from Jasper. "Virgin blood, remember?" He smiled and nodded for me to take a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Couldn't find a virgin goat then, huh? Boy, are you lucky to have me along for this ride or what?"

"We needed a virgin, that much was certain. But it helps that you love Alice, that the two of you share a connection that is powerful and pure. Our love for her will help us to help her right this terrible wrong she keeps dwelling on.

"Bella, she wanted me to give this to you. She insisted that you wear it, always, that you never take it off. She made me swear to tell you that you can never take it off."

I took the small wooden box from Jasper's hands. Inside was an intricate necklace. It looked like a platinum piece. The filegree formed a beautiful Celtic spiral knot, with each of the three spirals encircling a small diamond.

"Jasper, I can't—"

"Bella, you don't have an option to return this gift. She made me promise to give it to you. She insisted it was meant for you and only you. You can never take this off."

I nodded, the tears in my eyes made Jasper blurry. _That little pre-cog pixie is gonna get it when I see her_, I thought to myself as I clasped the necklace. It was short, and settled itself nicely in the hollow of my throat.

"Now, I'm sure you'll find the next part even less appealing."

I narrowed my eyes at his words. What in the world have I gotten myself into?

"I need you to change into the outfit hanging in the guest bathroom. We can't very well show up like this," he said as he pointed between us.

I inhaled sharply, I hadn't considered it, but he was right. "Oh, right. Okay."

He looked at me warily as I stood to make my way upstairs.

"What?"

"Nothin'. That just went a whole lot better than I thought it would is all."

We both chuckled as we made our way upstairs to change.

Twenty minutes later Jasper was knocking softly on the bathroom door. "Is everything okay in there Bella?"

"Good grief, Jasper, this outfit is complicated," I huffed as I opened the door. "I'm wearing more underwear than any woman will ever need, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to button this damn thing. All these tiny buttons are ridiculous." I slapped my hands against my thighs in frustration.

He shooed me toward the vanity, "may I finish this for you?"

"Good luck," I jeered.

His vampire speed made short work of the remaining buttons on the side of the dress, and he started to work on my hair. He smiled when he was finished and gestured for me to take a peek in the mirror.

The beautiful dark green fabric looked great against my skin, and the neckline of the dress really let the necklace pop. My hair looked fantastic, like I didn't belong in this century at all.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"Thanks Jazz." I spotted the familiar pink blush at Jasper's compliment and silently cursed myself for my body's reaction. "You don't look too bad yourself. We should really consider auditioning for a play or something. We can completely carry this look off." We made quiet the pair in the mirror.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice any longer.

"I have more clothes packed for us downstairs. I'm not sure how long we'll be in the other time. I also have money and things we can trade, if need be, though I don't expect that to be an issue."

I followed Jasper downstairs, my eyes settling on the antique looking trunk undoubtedly filled with everything we needed.

"Is there enough room for my bag in there?"

"Sure, just don't let anyone see what you bring with you from this time. We don't want to raise any more suspicion. We'll already be the talk of the town when we arrive."

I swallowed hard at that comment. Great, I do so love to be the center of attention. "Exactly where and when are we going, Jasper?"

"Mississippi, around 1914 or so, shortly before she changes at least."

"These," he shook the small fabric bag in his hand for emphasis, "are supposed to take us where we need to be. Somehow, these seedlings and herbs hold the secret to Alice's jumbled thoughts. They will be able to take us to the source of her concern and I can fix it, I can make it right."

He dumped the contents into a chalice of some sort. It was only then that I noticed the knife on the tarp.

"Holy crap, Jasper. How much am I supposed to bleed, anyway? That knife is freakin' huge!"

He smiled, "Just a tiny drop Bella. The athame is the only blade that can penetrate vampire skin. I have to bleed too."

He gestured for me to sit in front of the chalice on the tarp, then he started pouring a white powder in a circle around us.

"The salt will form a barrier, only the things inside the circle will go back with us. I have more of this concoction to get us home." He sat down and picked up the athame. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, again not trusting my voice.

With that Jasper pierced his finger with the blade. The blood barely had time to drip from the wound before it closed and healed, leaving no evidence of any intrusion.

"Your turn," he said, handing the blade to me.

I looked at him in horror. "I can't do it myself. You…you'll have to do it for me."

He took a deep breath as I extended my now shaking finger, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Will it hurt much?" I stupidly asked.

He snorted, _actually snorted_, at my question and I opened one eye in response. "Bella, a blood thirsty vampire is about the slice your finger with a knife and you want to know if it will hurt much? Silly girl."

I was about to protest when I felt the pinch of the blade as he stuck me and gently squeezed the drop into the chalice. Amazingly, I didn't faint at the sight of my own blood. I was too focused on Jasper, measuring his reaction to my blood.

"I'm fine Bella. Not breathing, but fine, just the same." He smiled as he wiped my finger with an alcohol swab.

"That wasn't so bad, it barely hurt at all." I looked at my finger. It was an angry red, but already the blood had stopped.

Several seconds passed as I looked around, slowly feeling stupid for ever believing that we were actually going to go back in time.

"Jasper, I don't think—"

I was cut off by a tingling sensation in my stomach. It reminded me of the feeling I used to get when Renee and I would ride the big coaster at the park. That tickle in your belly when you experience that first drop. I looked to Jasper, relieved that he felt it too.

"Stand up, Bella. Take my hand."

The feeling grew until it was hard to breathe, then my skin felt prickly. Almost like someone firing a million tiny rubber bands at me all at once. I squeezed Jasper's hand, and he tightened his grip on mine as well. I finally gave in, closing my eyes altogether and clutching Jasper to me like a lifeline. He murmured soft reassurance to me until finally the assault ended. When I opened my eyes, I could only look at Jasper. I knew it worked, and I was scared to look around.

"We're here." Jasper said, his eyes turning deadly serious. "But this isn't Mississippi. I'm not sure where we are Bella, or even _when_ for that matter."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the **reviews, alerts, and favorites**! I truly appreciate your thoughtfulness.

I plan to add at least 3 chapters each week until this is finished...maybe more if this snow keeps up in the area!

Now on to the fun...Bella and _human_ Emmett finally meet and the sparks fly! Hope you enjoy, these chapters are just a precursor to the upcoming lemon fest :-) Just ask poor Jasper, the heat between these two is almost palpable.

Legal: I _still_ don't own Twilight, much to my dismay.

* * *

"Wait here, Bella. I'm going to find out what's going on." Jasper pried my arms from his waist so he could make his way to the rickety newsstand near the front of the alley in which we arrived.

I stood, nervously wringing my hands. I glanced around, never taking my eyes from Jasper for very long. We were _so not in Kansas anymore_…or, maybe we were in Kansas. I closed my eyes to purge my mental rambling. When I opened them again, I strained to make sense of our surroundings. The buildings on either side of me looked old, like a half stone, half log structure. I could see power lines in the distance, and I heard car horns honk here and there. Thankfully, it was a blessedly cloudy day. In fact, it looked like it might rain at any moment.

Jasper turned to walk toward me in the alley and I rushed forward to meet him, leaving our trunk on the ground. He scanned the newspaper in his hands, never glancing in my direction.

"Jazz, what happened? Where are we?" In a whisper, I added, "_When_ are we?"

"We're too late Bella. It's 1935 and we are in Gatlinburg. Gatlinburg, _Tennessee_. Alice has already been turned and I have no idea where she is…James is probably after her as we speak. He pursued her for some time after the change…."

Jasper words were lost to me. I tuned out after he mentioned James. In my world, he was dead and I no longer had to fear the tracker. But in this world, he was very much alive, and very much a threat.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." Jasper reached out to touch my arm, recapturing my attention once again. "It's 1935, he doesn't have your scent yet. You're safe here Bella, James doesn't know you exist, and I aim to keep it that way."

I offered Jasper a tight smile. I didn't feel safe, not with James prowling the planet.

"Why are we _here_? Now? Why 1935?" I had to get my mind on something other than James.

Jasper looked up for a moment, as though pondering a million possibilities. When he finally looked at me again, I noticed his eyes were beginning to darken. _Note to self: Jasper would need to hunt, and soon_.

"I don't think you are meant to help me with this, Bella." His face was deadly serious.

I explored his face for some sort of hint as to what he was trying to say. Confusion gave way to anger, and I attempted to express my rage with words. "What…how can you—"

"Bella, let me explain."

"No! No," I hushed my voice a bit, trying not to attract unnecessary attention. "I did what you asked, I _want_ to help Alice…I _will_ help her too, Jazz."

"Bella, wait," he softly held my shoulders. "Alice wanted you to come, she knew I could not get this far without you." He smiled as my anger dissipated. "I think we are here because she knew a very human Emmett would be here, _in Gatlinburg, in 1935_."

"Could you vague that up for me Jasper?"

"You have definitely become a smartass Bella," he gave my shoulders an encouraging squeeze before releasing me.

"We are _here_ because I can trust Emmett to watch over you while I help Alice." Funny, he seemed so certain, like that was the only possible explanation. _What a crock_. He was grasping at straws and I knew it.

I defiantly crossed my arms over my chest. "Jasper, that is the biggest crock of—"

"Bella," Jasper called my attention to the cluster of people hovering near the alley way.

I continued my tirade in hushed tones, "Jasper, that doesn't make _one bit_ of sense. First, Emmett doesn't know me yet. He's not my brother here Jasper." When I finished my sentence, I was surprised by the sting that I felt over my words. I loved Emmett, I loved _all_ the Cullens—even Rose, I had to begrudgingly admit--but here, in _this_ time, Emmett would not return my feelings. I would be a stranger to him.

"Second, he's human here…he's no more capable of protecting me than I am myself. And what happens when he is changed, what if it's already happened? He's a newborn, I'm safer with you." I begged Jasper to see my logic. I didn't want to be left in this town.

"Bella, I will be looking for Alice, which means I will very likely find James as well." I gnawed my bottom lip nervously and looked away, unable to hold Jasper's knowing gaze. "Imagine if he gets your scent now, in 1935. He could track you down later, kill you and your entire family before you ever meet us in the future. As for Emmett, he rarely spoke about his change, but I do know that it was in the fall, and after a bear attack. It's spring now, we have plenty of time."

His words were true and I nodded my head, resigning myself to my unintended stay in Tennessee. Alice better have a fantastic reason for bringing me this far only to have me sit on the sidelines. "So, what now?" I heard the bitterness and defeat in my voice.

"Now, we find a hotel. This place looks like quiet the up-and-coming tourist trap." He placed the athame and chalice inside the trunk, and easily hoisted it into his arms as we made our way out of the alley in search of a place to crash.

Once outside, I tried not to gawk at everything. Gatlinburg was bustling and much bigger than I thought it would be. Jasper was right, I spotted several hotels, shops, and restaurants in the area. Our clothes didn't seem terribly out of place, given that we were 15 years or so out of date. Even better, the money Jasper brought was just fine.

Jasper created a makeshift bench with the trunk. "Sit here, Bella. I'm going to ask those men about a hotel, try to get a little information."

Jasper made his way over the group, working his charm. The men all stood, enraptured with whatever Jasper was saying. The man with salt and pepper hair spoke up first, pointing behind himself and nodding. Jasper then said something else, to which everyone laughed and nodded. He made his way back to me with everyone in the group still watching.

Jasper was smiling from ear to ear, and frankly, it was kind of freaky looking. "We're in luck, Bella," his voice belied his scarcely contained excitement. "It seems there is a wonderful hotel just ahead…McCarty Manor."

"You've got to be kidding me…as in Emmett _McCarty_?"

"I'm telling you Bella, Alice meant for this to happen. How else do you explain it?" Jasper was moving a little too fast for me, but I managed to keep up anyway. I think the seemingly serendipitous events gave him a sense of being close to his love, and that put a little extra liveliness in his step.

It wasn't long before we spotted the whitewash structure known as McCarty Manor. The two-story inn was well maintained and looked like it belonged on a postcard or in a Norman Rockwell painting. Tulips were blooming in front of the manor, thriving in the spring weather; ferns lined the large front porch. A smattering of rocking chairs completed the look.

The atmosphere inside was just as welcoming. Overstuffed chairs dotted the small lobby area, and an abundance of animals decorated the interior—some were in pictures, while others were mounted on the wall, stuffed and in various poses. Charlie would probably love this place.

Several employees scurried around the inn, cleaning, bringing in supplies, food, and other necessities. We made our way to the front desk and Jasper sat the trunk on the counter, freeing his hands to ring the bell. The loud _ding _caused me to turn immediately toward him.

"What?" He looked affronted. "That's why it's here, isn't it?"

Before I could respond, a man walked through the doorway from the connecting office to greet us. "What can I do for you…miss?" Though he was addressing both of us, his eyes were locked on mine as he flashed a dimpled smile.

I stood, speechless and smiling, as I stared into the deep blue eyes of one very human Emmett McCarty.


	5. Chapter 5

From my left, I heard Jasper clear his throat. "We will be needing accommodations." _Thank God_ Jasper could speak for us, all I could do was stare at Emmett like an idiot.

Emmett's gorgeous blue eyes finally looked away from me to glance at Jasper. He quickly turned back to me. "Is that one room or…"

"My _sister_ and I will need two rooms, please."

Was it my imagination, or did Emmett's smile just get even bigger when Jasper referred to me as his sister?

"We have two rooms that share a bathroom. Will that be okay?"

"That's fine," I managed. _Finally_, I get two words out but I continued to nod frantically like a nincompoop.

"Name?"

I realized that Emmett was speaking to me again, but my brain and mouth were still having a hard time with the coordinated effort. I felt torn. Part of me was ecstatic to see Emmett again, while another part of me was going gooey inside from the flirtatious stares he was casting in my direction. I'd never been subjected to those before. Even as a human Emmett was a large and attractive representation of his gender. In fact, he was very nearly identical to vampire Emmett, except for those blue eyes. All this was proving to be too much for my brain, so I was left to flounder, speechless, again.

"Hale. Jasper and Bella Hale." I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, silently thanking Jasper for finding his tongue. It seems that mine is taking an extended hiatus.

Jasper and Emmett continued to talk, though I paid no attention to the conversation. I was so focused on Emmett. I wanted to hug him, tell him how much I'd missed him. But _this_ Emmett was not my Emmett. Mmm, _my Emmett_. That sounded good, in fact, that sounded _really good_. I could get used to that. _My_ Emmett, _my_ Emmett…the phrase sing-songed in my head as he went into the connected office, presumably to get room keys.

"Bella," Jasper whispered. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight. "For the love of all that is holy, please stop thinking whatever you are thinking. I could barely take the lust rolling off you two."

My sharp intake of breath was audible and my eyes were wide as I stared at Jasper. Lust? I had lust "rolling" off of me? Wait, did he just say Emmett did too? "Jazz, I'm so sorry. I don't know…."

He smiled, clearly relaxing again. "Bella, it's okay. I honestly don't know if any girl could have resisted that little display. He was layin' it on pretty heavy."

"But still, he's not mine to lust _after_," I muttered dejectedly. "He's Emmett…he has Rose, and I'm just Bella." _I have no one_, I added to myself, looking at the worn wood of the counter.

"Bella, Rose is not here. Not yet anyway. This could very well work to our advantage. If you and Emmett were to—"

"No way, Jazz. He doesn't think of me _that_ way."

"I beg to differ, Bella. The lust between you two…it was so intense. I don't know who was worse. It was so—"

"Alright," my voice was unnecessarily loud thanks to my growing embarrassment. "I get it."

Emmett reappeared with our room keys before Jasper could taunt me anymore. He quickly put them in his pocket when Jasper slid the trunk from the counter.

"Here, let me get that for you." He stepped from behind the counter, revealing his well-worn boots and jeans. The jeans fit nicely. _Very_ nicely indeed.

Jasper loudly cleared his throat, giving me a poignant look before turning his attention back to Emmett. "It's very heavy, I should carry it." True, it was heavy, but not for Jasper. He could have carried it to our rooms balanced on his pinky finger.

Emmett glanced down at Jasper and puffed his chest out a little more, turning his attention, and his dimpled smile, back to me. "I'm a pretty big guy, I think I can manage."

Jasper smiled, arching his eyebrows high. "Um…okay, suit yourself." With that he placed the trunk into Emmett's waiting arms.

Emmett nearly dropped the trunk when Jasper let go, and I gave Jasper a little nudge. "That was evil," I spoke the words softly so that Emmett would not overhear me.

Jasper turned to me and gave a slight one-shoulder shrug as if to say _well, he did ask for it._ I narrowed my eyes to him, trying my best to glower at the vampire. Our silent conflict was cut short when Emmett regained his bearings, shifting the trunk in his hands so he could carry it by the handles. Of course, this afforded me with a great view of his biceps. Mmm….

Jasper cleared his throat, again, glaring at me. I just smiled, _serves him right for pulling that little stunt on Emmett._

"If you folks would follow me, please." His last words were clearly strained. Poor Emmett. That trunk was terribly heavy. "Your rooms are just around the corner from the reception desk."

We stopped at Jasper's room first, cutting my view of Em's fabulous behind short. Emmett unlocked the door and placed the trunk and keys inside on a rack. He quickly showed Jasper the amenities while I waited in the doorway. He opened the bathroom door, explaining to each of us about the linens and so on. He turned his attention fully on me as he walked toward the doorway.

"Your room is next door. I thought you might like a view overlooking the garden." He was still smiling, dimples in full force, as I backed out of the doorway.

I spared a backward glance at Jasper, returning his one-shoulder shrug as I followed Emmett to my room. He opened the door and walked to the windows, opening the curtains to let in a bit of extra light. "The lilies are getting ready to bloom. On a sunny day, this is the nicest spot in the place," he gestured to the chairs in front of the windows. "But, it looks like the rain's set in for a while. No luck today."

The light from the window only accentuated the planes of his face and his blue eyes. "Beautiful…it's beautiful," I corrected myself as I quickly looked away from him and toward the view outside.

"Yes, you are—"

I quickly looked at Emmett, my face blushing at his slip. To my surprise, he blushed at his gaffe. _Emmett blushed_. How utterly…adorable.

He hurriedly turned his gaze to the lilies outside, "…Er, I mean _it_ is beautiful. Or at least it will be once they bloom," he looked at me again, smiling.

I found myself staring into those stunning blue eyes again.

Jasper cleared his throat again as he opened the adjoining bathroom door into my room. Emmett took this as his cue to leave, clapping his hands loudly as he made his way to the door.

"Mr. Hale—"

"Please, call me Jasper." Jasper was smirking at both myself and Emmett. _Darn emotion sensing vampire_.

"Alright, well, I'm Emmett McCarty…just call me Emmett," again directing his attention back to me. He looked cute fumbling for his words as he shoved his hands into his back pockets. "Please let me know if you need anything. Miss Hale—"

"It's just Bella," I offered, taking a few steps forward toward him.

"Bella," he said my name and swallowed hard.

Was he just as affected by me as I was by him? _No way_, I rebuked myself, _he has Rose_…_or at least he soon will_.

Emmett looked between Jasper and myself several times as he backed out of the room. I found myself waiting for him to turn around so I could sneak a peek at his behind again. I chewed my bottom lip in anticipation. I was rewarded with a spectacular, albeit brief, view when he reached the door.

He turned back around to wave goodbye, then leaned into the room as his hands rested on each side of the door frame, "Please, let me know if I can do anything." His gaze was squarely on me, and I felt like my face might ignite from my blush.

Jasper cleared his throat and even offered up a loud cough. His distraction tore my eyes from Emmett and I offered him a weak smile as my apology. Poor Jazz, I must be killing him with my crazy hormones.

"Jasper," Emmett called from the doorway, "there's a pharmacy across the street. I'm sure they have something for that cold. Better to treat it now than to wait."

Jasper stood, flabbergasted, at the foot of my bed. I quickly stifled a laugh with my hand and offered Emmett my thanks as he handed me the key to my room.

With the door closed, I turned to lean back against the wood. Jasper was facing me, hands on his hips. "Come on," I said as I walked toward him, bumping his elbow with my own, "let's get you settled in before you give me that _cold_."


	6. Chapter 6

I unpacked the trunk, examining the clothing Jasper had chosen for me. Some pieces were clearly out of fashion or out of place, but many pieces worked well and could still be worn.

"You'll want to pick up some extra clothes in town. Best to blend in as well as we can." Jasper spoke from the bathroom door, his voice echoing off the tiles.

I nodded my response, placing the dresses on wooden hangers in the armoire, wishing Alice were here to help me. I barely managed to maintain some semblance of fashion in my own decade. I inwardly cringed, imagining the fashion disaster that undoubtedly awaited me at every store.

Jasper's cool hand on my arm cut my thoughts short. "Don't worry. In this time shopping is much more...guided. There will ladies to help you make your choices. I'll go with you tomorrow if I can, but mark my words, those shop girls will dress you like a little doll." He patted my hand, trying to soothe my nerves.

"Of course, they won't be nearly as good as Alice—" he added, smiling, leaving his thought unfinished.

I exhaled, smiling back at Jasper. His golden eyes held my own and I noticed them darkening with each passing second.

"You need to hunt." My words were unintentionally harsh, but he looked hungry; a hungry vampire is a dangerous vampire.

"Yes, I do. I'm waiting for the rain to start…maybe there will be fewer people on the streets." He walked toward the row of windows overlooking the lilies to take a fleeting glance at the sky.

I chewed my lip, nervously considering my next question.

Jasper rested his arms on the windowsill, tapping the wood with one finger. "Well, are you gonna tell me what's got you so anxious or am I gonna have to take you huntin' with me?"

I huffed at his offer, but I approached him just the same. "I was just thinking…wondering. Well, I--I don't want to be here alone, Jazz. I'm kind of freaking out about it."

He turned to face me, eyes darkening again. "You won't be alone, Bella. My guess is you'll have about six and a half feet of _Emmett_ following your every move."

My face flamed, yet again, and Jasper grinned. His smile contradicted the darkness consuming his normally topaz eyes.

"So, you and Emmett…"

I turned away from Jasper, hoping to avoid the direction the conversation had taken. I had blouses to fold. Yes, that's it, all these darn blouses must be folded immediately. Anything to avoid this topic.

"Why Bella, I'm getting' the feelin' that you don't wanna talk to me anymore." He sauntered toward me, using that walk that only confident, southern men can master.

"Jazz," I spoke his name in warning, trying to convince him to drop it. Of course, he never broke his stride as he approached me. I might as well be giggling and babbling like a school-girl. He knew what Emmett did to me, and he was going to use my newly developed crush for his benefit.

"Awe, Bella, if you don't want to talk to me, I'm sure Emmett would be more than happy to help you fold your blouses. Maybe those _unmentionables_ too." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at the last statement.

I wanted to be horrified at his words, but I couldn't help it--I giggled despite myself. He was being so un-Jasper like…I rolled my eyes, carelessly tossing the remaining blouses in the drawer. Organization be damned. I feigned a brooding sulk, hoping my cold shoulder would put an end to the chat.

And, of course, it failed miserably.

"Maybe, just maybe, you could help him with his _unmentionables_. I'm sure he wouldn't protest. In fact, he'd probably—"

"Jazz, please," I laughed, but I was prepared to beg him to stop his hounding if need be.

"Oh no, my dear Bella, I really don't think you're considering all the possibilities here." He cocked his elbow on the shelf inside the armoire. He was in full vamp mode now; all grace, power, and seduction. I could certainly see why Alice had a hard time keeping her hands off him.

Jasper suddenly stood ramrod straight. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm manipulating you and I have no right. I didn't mean…I just need to hunt."

I didn't feel violated or betrayed by Jasper's admission. It's in his nature to lure his prey in, and by whatever means necessary. I just didn't like being said prey, consciously or subconsciously.

"Don't worry about it, Jazz," I shook my head and waved my hand to dismiss his actions. "But, _this_," I gestured between us to draw attention to his little display, "is proof that the laws of attraction can be manipulated. Maybe this thing with Emmett—"

"Say what you want, Bella," he cut me off, walking away from me and toward the door, "but remember, Emmett's no vampire here." He reached the doorway and turned, looking smug.

"Your feelings are your own. Not the result of some vampire-Emmett mojo."

I tightened my jaw, still unwilling to voluntarily acknowledge my attraction to Em. Maybe if I ignored it, this _desire_ would go away. Right?

The first drops of rain smacked hard against the window.

"There's my cue," Jasper spoke from the door. "I'll see you after my hunt, Bella. Please try not to die or lose your virginity while I'm gone, okay?"

I managed a tiny squeak and a quick stomp of my foot before his exit.

_Crazy vampires, _I grumped to myself, _I am not attracted to Emmett_. _I just miss him is all. Yes, that has to be it, I just miss him. A lot. A whole, whole lot. And seeing him here just brought up these…feelings, and I'm all confused. I mean, who wouldn't be, traveling through time, and—_

A quick knock on my door brought me out of my mental babble. I raced through the room, wondering what Jasper had forgotten.

"So, what, couldn't let it go Jas—" Emmett's blue eyes silenced my query midsentence.

"Um, hi," he seemed bashful.

Oh dear Lord, bashful Emmett might be even more sexy than flirty Emmett.

"I was just wondering if maybe…if you and Jasper would want to grab some dinner with me," he broke eye contact for just an instant, and I found myself searching for those baby blue pools.

Yeah, I don't have a problem. _Riiight_.

"Well, I mean, if you guys don't have plans," he shrugged and smiled, looking at me again.

Oh. No. Bashful _and_ smiling Emmett. Those eyes, those dimples. _Get it together, Bella_, my brain screamed.

"Jasper's not here." I blurted out, willing my mouth to work. Oh, it _wanted_ to work alright, just not so much with the word-making and all.

Emmett continued staring at me, and I felt compelled to explain Jasper's whereabouts.

"He went h—" I nearly said hunting, but I caught myself before my faux pas. "He went looking…for…someone."

Smooth Bella. _Real_ smooth.

"Oh," he perked up. "Maybe _you_ could join me then." The smile was back and brighter than ever.

I returned Emmett's smile as I listened to my own inner dialogue. _Just tell him no, tell him you've already eaten…tell him whatever you have to tell him, anything, to get him out of this doorway_.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to make any excuse to skip out on dinner with him. _Dinner with Emmett would be wrong, dinner with Emmett would be wrong, dinner with Emmett would be wrong_…the mantra echoed through my head, giving me the fuel I needed to reject his offer.

One syllable. That's all I needed to say, just one tiny little _no_. I could manage that, I could manage one syllable. Heck, I could even manage two.

"Okay." Not the _no thanks_ I'd planned on saying, but hey, it was two syllables.

He let out a long breath and bounced up on his feet a bit. Had he been holding his breath waiting for my answer?

"Okay," he echoed my two syllables. "Great! I'll pick you up at…say, six. Does that work for you?"

"Sure," best to stick with one syllable words, given my inability to master my two syllable choices.

"Alright, I'll see you then." He leaned in for just a moment, and I had a feeling that he was going to kiss me. Worse yet, I _wanted_ him to kiss me. Instead, he pushed off the doorframe, waved, and made his way back to the lobby.

I peeked around the door, getting a nice look at his butt before I ducked my head back inside my room and closed the door, placing my forehead against the cool wood.

I closed my eyes, willing my body to reign in my crazy desires. I could do this. I could control myself around Emmett. It's just Emmett, right? _Just big, muscular, warm-blooded, blue eyed Emmett_….

I exhaled in defeat, giving voice to my mental lecture, "I am _so_ screwed."


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with Emmett went surprisingly well. I successfully kept the topic of conversation away from myself and on Emmett or his family. Vampire Emmett had been _very_ big on family, and I hoped that human Emmett was as well. I'd heard about his brothers and the sudden passing of his parents. The everyday topics helped me keep a lid on my suddenly carnal natures, and I even managed to hold an actual discussion with him. Multisyllabic even.

Hatties's was a small diner, but the food was fantastic. I ate entirely too much, but nothing compared to the amount of food Emmett consumed. It was strange, watching Emmett devour human food. I watched him finish off his second slice of pie, wondering if he'd go for a third.

A heavy-set woman with light brown hair approached our table, smiling broadly at Emmett and his suddenly empty dish.

"Thanks Hattie," Emmett said, smacking his lips loudly.

Mmm, those lips. I bet I could still taste the chocolate if I were to kiss him. Maybe just nibble on his bottom lip….

_Bad Bella_, I thought, biting my lower lip hard and mentally scolding myself. B_ad, bad, bad, Bella_.

Wait, had I been sucking my bottom lip, daydreaming that it was Emmett's. _What is wrong with me? _

"Are you sure you don't want some pie, hon'?" Hattie's gaze was on me now, and I managed a small smile while shaking my head.

"Emmett," Hattie spoke as she moved to stand beside him, "I 'spect you to bring this young lady back to me, and often. Poor thing, looks like she's gonna blow away." Her accent reminded me of Jasper, and my small smile broadened as my face turned beet red.

Emmett grinned at Hattie before turning to look at me. His gaze was penetrating, and I found myself holding my breath. He leaned forward, perching on the edge of his seat, causing his knees to touch my own. He made no effort to break the connection, and neither did I. The heat from that small contact was bliss, and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

"Oh," Emmett responded, eyeing Hattie conspiratorially once again, "I intend to." His smoldering gaze returned to me as he nodded his affirmation.

My breath returned, but I was far from composed. I was very nearly panting at not only Emmett's tone, but also the look in his eyes. I'd seen Emmett, vampire Emmett, hungry before, nearly consumed with thirst…the look was so similar. I squirmed in my seat, wondering if his thoughts were just as unpure as my own.

"I'll get your check, hon'."

Check. Crap, I didn't bring any money and I had no idea where Jasper put our stash of cash. I sat up, looking out the window at the manor down the street.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't have any money with me."

"What do you need?" He asked as he placed several bills on top of the check for Hattie. "There's a general store just up there," he gestured out the window, "we can go now if you like."

"No, I mean I don't have any money…for dinner."

"What? Why would you need money for dinner?" He was truly perplexed, and downright adorable, I might add, with his quirked brow. I suppose going dutch in 1935 was a bit of a stretch.

I just shrugged at his question, hoping for a graceful way to once again redirect the conversation.

Emmett leaned across the table, closing the distance between us so I could hear his hushed tone. "You are one unusual girl, Miss Bella Hale. Don't think I haven't noticed your attempts to control our talk tonight," his Tennessee accent dragging the "i" sounds out a bit and causing my heart to beat erratically. "It's okay, you like to be mysterious." He leaned forward a bit more, raising out of his seat just a fraction. "I always liked a good mystery, myself."

He was close enough for me to feel the soft heat of his breath and smell the chocolate. That damn, delicious chocolate.

He stood quickly, interrupting my erotic thoughts and breaking the moment.

"Come with me," he said as he extended his hand to me, "I have somethin' I wanna show you."

I sat in my seat, my eyes darting between Emmett and his hand. Part of me, the biggest part of me, wanted to take his hand and follow him wherever he wanted to go. The other part of me screamed out to run, to end this dangerous distraction before one, or both of us, ended up getting hurt.

"Come on," he said, putting on his best innocent look and pouting a smidge, "I promise I don't bite."

"Ha!" I laughed unnecessarily loud at his harmless declaration. _Not yet anyway, _I thought to myself.

I looked again at his hand, realizing this was one of those red pill or blue pill moments from _The Matrix_. I absently gnawed my lower lip, warring with myself about this seemingly insignificant choice. If I said no, he would probably end this little exchange himself. _Probably_. He would be nice and sweet about it, but our flirty banter would cease and I would see less and less of him…which would almost certainly be better for both of us in the long run. I took a deep breath, making up my mind as I returned my gaze to his perfect blue eyes.

"I'm ready," I said as I slipped my small hand into his large one.

Looks like it's the red pill…I want to see how far this rabbit hole goes.

We made our way through the diner as Emmett said his goodbyes to Hattie and a few other people. His hand never left mine, and we walked that way down the street toward a tower-like structure.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the tower.

"That," he said, tugging my hand to hurry me along, "is where I'm taking you. If you don't hurry we're gonna miss the best part."

I picked up my pace to match his long strides. I watched the tower grow larger and larger until we were finally standing at the base.

"Emmett, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't do so well with stairs and climbing. I'm kind of…clumsy." _Boy, that's the understatement of the millennium_. I smiled weakly at him before I returned my worried gaze toward the tower stairs.

"Don't worry, Bella," he stepped closer to me and I become _very_ conscious of Emmett's large frame. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'm right here."

He pulled me toward the stairway and I reluctantly followed his eager direction. His hand never left my own as we wound around the exposed staircase, finally reaching the top.

I stood on the platform, looking at the town below us. "It's beautiful up here. What is this?"

"Fire tower. We don't use it anymore, not with the new metal one in place just over the ridge," he gestured behind me and I turned to follow his motion. That's when I spotted the mountains in the distance.

I gasped at the beauty before me. Sure, the deserts in Phoenix were breathtaking…and even Forks had its allure, but this was unlike anything I'd ever seen. I could see fog rising from the forest, giving everything an ethereal appearance.

"The fog looks like smoke," I said as I made my way to the other side of the platform, only now releasing Emmett's hand so I could grasp the handrail. Once there, I turned my gaze down toward the ground below.

I was shocked at high we were, and I quickly let go of the rail, taking a small step backward to distance myself from the edge. I was stopped by a very solid, very warm body behind me and I froze.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear, his breath blowing down neck, "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, remember?" I could feel the scruff of his facial hair along the back of my neck and I barely suppressed a moan.

He walked us back toward the handrail, his body prone with my own as he gently held my shoulders. "People always talk about sunset, how nice it is up here, but this is my favorite time of day. You know, twilight, just after sunset but before it gets really dark…." I could feel his body shift, and I assumed he was looked down at me for some sort of acknowledgement.

Couldn't he tell what his proximity was doing to me? Surely, he didn't expect me to talk. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I turned my head a bit and scarcely nodded, hoping he could continue this conversation without me because I didn't think I could speak.

Somehow, he pressed even closer, pressing one hand on either side of me, creating a protective cage around my body. I shivered at the contact; my senses overwhelmed by all things Emmett.

"You're cold? Of course you are, I'm such an idiot," he berated himself as he rubbed his hands up and down my arm, breaking the pseudo-embrace while trying to create friction.

Oh, I needed friction, alright, just not on _that_ part of my anatomy.

"Here," he said, shrugging off his jacket, "take this." He draped the garment across my shoulders, engulfing me, and I turned my head into the collar, inhaling his scent.

"Thanks," I offered. I wasn't really cold, but what could I say. _I shivered because you felt amazing pressed against my body…and I can't help but wonder how that would feel if we were both naked_.

Right. I may have taken the red pill, but I didn't chase it with a bottle of tequila.

I turned back toward the mountains and I noticed the stars as they began appear in the twilight. "Look at the stars, they're beautiful. This is perfect."

I leaned fully against Emmett of my own accord, tired of fighting my growing attraction, granting my body this simple gift.

"Perfect," he echoed just above me. "It _is_ perfect."

I couldn't help but realize he was no longer speaking only about the scenery, but also about us, this intimate moment. I turned around to look at him and the passion in his eyes was unmistakable. His tongue brushed across his lips and I mirrored his actions, subconsciously preparing for what I knew was to come. He glanced from my mouth to my eyes, silently asking for my permission. I quickly surrendered, tilting my head up toward him.

The kiss was tender, almost chaste, and he made no rushed effort to deepen it. His mouth lingered on my own for a moment longer before he pulled away. I had to stifle the desire to touch my fingers to my lips, they felt electric from their minimal exploit and I was certain the sensation would be tangible.

He searched my face for something, and I struggled to read his expression. This side of Emmett was new to me and I didn't know how to read him. I crinkled my brow as I examined his eyes, looking for any sign as to what he was thinking.

His expression turned worrisome and he quickly stammered an apology, "I-I'm sorry if I—"

"No," I softly admonished him, placing my hand on his large chest over his still beating heart. It was pounding hard, as though he'd just completed some physically demanding task. I couldn't help but enjoy a small bit of female pride, knowing I had affected him in such a way. "Don't be sorry. I'm not." I smiled, hoping to demonstrate the genuineness of my words.

"Bella," he said my name huskily, his hand gently holding my cheek, "you _are one very unusual girl_." He smirked as he repeated his phrase from dinner, and I had to resist the urge to kiss his dimples.

"I better get you back to the manor before Jasper gets worried." He released my cheek, grasping my hand again in his own.

Miraculously, I made it down the fire tower stairs without needing medical attention. The walk back to the manor was quiet and the streets were noticeably more calm.

Well, maybe other people noticed that the streets were less hectic…I was too consumed with reveling in the feel of Emmett's hand in my own. They were calloused and rough, starkly contrasting the gentle way he clutched my hand and caressed my fingers, occasionally pulling me back against him when I would wander more than a few inches away from him.

We walked hand in hand until we reached the front porch of the manor. Once we landed on the top step, Emmett turned toward me. I knew he wanted to kiss me again, and I was more than eager to comply.

"How was dinner?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. "Jasper! You scared me to death." I was silently relieved to see his topaz eyes, clearly he was well-fed from his hunt.

Emmett quickly grabbed my hand again, taking a stance slightly in front of me, effectively placing himself between me and Jasper. I had to smile at the gesture. His protectiveness was sweet and endearing.

Poor guy, he was absolutely clueless that he wouldn't stand a chance in a confrontation with Jazz.

Jasper continued to stare at us, and I realized he was waiting for an answer to his question.

"Dinner was good, great in fact." I glanced at Emmett as he turned to offer me a small smile. "Emmett was just walking me back to the manor."

Jasper made a show of looking from me, to Emmett, then to our still joined hands. "Mmm-hmm," came his slow response. He was playing the defensive big brother role to a tee.

"You can never be too careful," came Emmett's response to Jasper's piercing stare. I was impressed. Emmett showed no sign of backing down from Jasper even though he was putting out some pretty extreme vamp vibes. For a human, that was truly remarkable. Stupid, but remarkable. "Our little town is safe, but I didn't want to take any chances."

Awe, he was taking up for me. Could he get any more adorable?

Jasper looked from Emmett, back to me, and smiled. That look made me nervous and I immediately narrowed my eyes at him, trying to ward off whatever plan he had suddenly devised.

He nodded thoughtfully, turning his attention fully on Emmett. "Actually, Emmett, you bring up a good point."

Jasper turned sharply on his heel and walked toward one of the rocking chairs to take a seat. "Please, sit," he gestured toward the double swing next to the chair and Emmett and I both followed his suggestion.

Emmett waited for me to sit before sliding in next to me. His large frame took up most of the space, pressing us against each other again. He angled himself so he could casually drape his arm across the swing behind me. Jasper smirked at me, arching a single eyebrow at Emmett's possessive display.

"You see, I'm going to need to travel a bit and I thought perhaps Bella would be better suited here. Traveling can be hard for a woman."

I sat stock still, mouth agape. _Unbelievable! _His words echoed through my head, 'Traveling can be hard for a woman.' _My ass_.

"Jasper," I snapped.

"Shh, Bella," Jasper coddled me, patting my hand as though I were a petulant child. "You're tired, darlin'," he looked away from me to speak to Emmett, "she gets a little fussy when she's tired." He looked back to me and my eyes were shooting daggers toward him. "Rest Bella, Emmett and I need to talk for just a minute. _Rest_."

I felt my body relax in spite of my anger. _Damn it_! Was he really pulling this on me now? I couldn't fight Jasper's control and I felt myself lean into Emmett as I tucked my head against his shoulder. Emmett immediately moved his arm to hold me against him.

Jasper continued speaking to Emmett, "I would feel much better about leaving her here if I knew I had someone watching out for her. Someone to keep an eye on her."

"I don't need a babysitter, Jazz." My words sounded fuzzy, even to me. I sighed, resigning myself to Jasper's manipulation. _Oh well_, I thought, _might as well enjoy Emmett's warmth._

"She takes to so few people. It seems that she trusts you, and if she trusts you, then I trust you."

I felt Emmett nod before he spoke. "I'd be happy to keep Bella company Jasper. You won't have to worry about her, I won't let anything happen to her." He caressed my arm as he spoke.

I couldn't stop the contented sigh at his words and his hand on my arm. Yes, my sigh was audible, and I know Jasper and Emmett _both_ heard it, but I didn't care. I was just too relaxed to care.

Emmett pulled me even closer when he heard me, and it was everything I had not to sigh again.

"I knew you'd be perfect Emmett," Jasper said with confidence. "I'll get my affairs in order tomorrow and leave the following morning." He leaned forward, toward Emmett and offered him his hand. Emmett shook Jasper's hand and I couldn't help feeling as if I'd just been traded like a piece of property, with a hand shake to seal the deal.

"I really appreciate this Emmett, you don't know what it means to me, not having to worry about Bella's safety."

"No," Emmett quickly countered, "I'm the one who should be thanking you. She's an amazing girl." He turned to look down at me as he spoke, and I reached up to touch his hand on my arm.

"That she is."

With Jasper's final words my date with Emmett was over. We all three made our way inside the manor and walked through the lobby, Jasper's hand on my elbow to guide me through my dream like trance. When we reached the hall leading to our rooms, Jasper turned to say goodnight to Emmett.

"Oh," came Emmett's quick response, "actually, my apartment is across from your rooms." He smiled at both Jasper and myself and once again I had to resist the urge to kiss those dimples.

Jasper cast a quick glance down at me, smirking as he said, "Well, that is certainly…convenient."

"I'll say," I added. Wait, was that out loud?

Jasper quickly moved us down the hall, pausing outside Emmett's door. "Goodnight Emmett, and thanks again."

Emmett nodded, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Mmm, goodnight Emmett." Oh. My. God. I sounded drunk. Jasper was so dead for this one. Er, dead-er…_whatever_.

"Goodnight Bella," Emmett purred. I think he wanted to kiss me again. _Please Jasper, please let Emmett give me one itty-bitty goodnight kiss_.

"Yes, goodnight Bella," Jasper bellowed above my head. I turned my face to scowl at him. "Let's get you off to bed now."

_Damn placating, emotion-manipulating, vampire_, I thought as I stumbled my way into my room. On the plus side, hopefully, I'd dream about that amazing kiss as I slept. My fingers involuntarily touched my lips.

Suddenly, I couldn't get to bed fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **A million thanks to all who continue to read this story, and hugs to those who are kind enough to review, alert, or favorite this! I was hesitant to even write a Bella/Emmett fic...I didn't realize there were others who loved this pairing as much as myself :-)

This chapter is short, but soon Jasper will be leaving Bella for a while so he can focus on Alice. I wanted them to have some fun "one on one" time before he left. There will be more to come....

And speaking of more to come, I am thinking about doing a separate fic (after I finish this EPIC fic) about Jasper's adventures after he leaves Bella and Emmett in Gatlinburg. Of course, I would also like to do a piece to go along with this one, only in Emmett's POV. Okay, too many irons in the fire, moving on....

Just a heads up (thought a teaser was the least I could do given my short, single chapter update today), the next chapter will find Bella faced with much sorrow. Jasper will be leaving soon and things may not go as well as expected with Em.

**Legal:** Though I continue to stomp and pout, I still do not own Twilight. Much appreciation to SM for allowing us to bend her creations to our will!

* * *

"Bella," Jasper's voice penetrated my dream-laden sleep, causing me to attempt to shrink my head farther into my pillow. "Oh, Belllllaaaa," he sing-songed as he gently tickled the exposed flesh behind my left ear.

"Five more minutes," I begged. I was just getting to a particularly good part in one of my dreams. If I had just five more minutes, my dream-Emmett and I could be….

"Yes, very-vocal-dreaming-Bella, five more minutes and I dare say that your dreams will be positively pornographic." I could hear the chuckle hidden in his southern drawl.

Well, I _was_ reaching for that very goal, something blissfully carnal….

"Oh Emmett," Jasper continued in a high-pitched falsetto, "you're such a large, hunky human beefcake. Of course I'll hold your big man hand, hee hee. Kiss me again, Emmett. Kissy, kissy, kissy—"

I sat up so fast, I nearly knocked Jasper from the edge of the bed. Had he been human he would undoubtedly be picking up his posterior from the floor instead of grinning beside my bed like the Cheshire cat.

I continued staring at Jasper as I clutched the sheet to my body. _How did he know that Emmett and I kissed?_ Unless….

"Oh Emmett," Jasper continued in his mocking falsetto, "the fog looks like smoke. Oh my, we are so _very_ high…_hold me!_" He batted his eyes as he turned his face up to an imaginary Emmett.

I remained frozen in bed, unable to budge. Apparently, all the blood in my body was being rerouted to my face, rendering any movement impossible.

"It's okay, little lady," Jasper continued in a much deeper voice this time, "I won't let you fall from this here fire tower. Let me wrap my large but wimpy human arms around you."

I wanted to be mortified, I really did, but I felt my laughter bubble up despite my embarrassment. I could not bring myself to give Jasper the benefit of a chuckle at my expense, so I threw my pillow at his head.

Said pillow, of course, missed its mark by about a mile. _There's a shock_.

"You were spying on me, Jasper!" It wasn't a question. I knew he'd watched Emmett and me last night. _Oh God, what did he think of me? Fawning over Emmett after I claimed to love Edward with all my heart and soul. He must think I'm—_

"Bella, darlin', stop," came Jasper's soothing instruction. "First, let go of this self-depreciating thing you have goin' on…you deserve happiness. Do not squander opportunities to be with those for whom you care. We do not know how precious those moments are until they are lost to us."

Jasper's eyes were soft as he spoke and I knew he was thinking of Alice. I felt terrible, wallowing in my own tiny puddle of misery over my _love_. What did I know about love? Nothing compared to Jasper and Alice. Absolutely nothing.

I reached out for Jasper's hand, silently asking him to sit with me on the bed. He took a seat, waiting for me to look at him again before he continued.

"Second, I wasn't _spying_ on you."

I arched one eyebrow as I cocked my head to the side. I am _so_ not buying that one.

He did his best boy scout salute, "Honest, I wasn't." He took both my hands in his own and leaned down to my eye level before continuing. "I had to be sure, Bella. I had to know that I could trust him. That _you_ could trust him."

I looked away from Jasper, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"I don't know Jasper…it just seems _wrong_ on so many levels."

"Why? Because of Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "And Rose." I looked into his eyes, waiting for the realization to hit him as well.

Jasper relaxed, "Is that all, Bella?" He rolled his eyes and looked at me the way an adult looks at a child who still believe the boogeyman is hiding in the closet. "You are less sensitive than you believe when it comes to Edward. In fact, I think that you've already started to realize that you and Edward were just not meant to be."

I nodded my head, he was right. I had my moment of clarity the night Jasper came back to Forks; Edward and I were ill fated. I was vintage whereas Edward was couture. I wore Levi's and Edward wore Armani. _I was his_ _singer and he was a vampire_.

"As for Rosalie," Jasper continued, "you've seen how she and Emmett are together." He waited for me to meet his eyes before he continued. "I think it will do him well to have a wonderful woman in his life before he changes. In fact, I believe we are doin' him a huge favor…maybe he'll kick that psychotic bitch to the curb sooner rather than giving her the pleasure of walkin' out on him."

I gasped loudly at Jasper's words, giving him a pretend swat on his upper arm. "Jazz, Rose is not a psychotic bitch." I paused, but not long enough to give Jasper time to respond. "She's a _neurotic_ bitch. I think we owe it to her to properly identify her special type of bitchiness."

Jasper matched my widening grin with his own before quickly pulling me into a hug.

"Bella, I love you, I want you to know happiness, to know passion, to know love," he pulled away from me so he could look into my eyes. "Please do not be afraid to get back on that horse just because you were thrown off by an…ass."

"Jazz, Edward's not an—"

"No, Bella, he is. Edward is an ass."

"So," I quirked my brow in mock confusion, "does that make Emmett the horse in this analogy."

"Yes!" Jasper smiled.

"And you want me to mount him?" I barely managed to get the words out without laughing.

Jasper smiled, it was coy and slight, the kind of smile you did not usually see on a vampire. _Score one for me_. How often did a human get one over on a vampire?

"Well, now that you mention it," Jasper's demeanor changed from lighthearted to one of artificial seriousness, "I have been meanin' to talk with you about somethin'."

Ah, this is why humans never got one over on vampires. _Never._ I should have known my comment would not go unpunished.

"I must ask that there be no _mounting_." I knew that he was getting some satisfaction to the blush rising in my cheeks.

What the heck, though, I'm getting _so_ good at pushing the envelope.

"But you said to get back on the horse." I tried to sound demure and innocent. I actually had _myself_ almost convinced that we were talking about horseback riding.

"Right," Jasper continued, speaking slowly, "just don't ride the horse _too far_." I realized that when he spoke slowly, his southern accent was even more pronounced. It was very sexy. "If you ride _too far_, we may not be able to find our way back home. I doubt Alice has befriended any virgin goats who would be so willing to give us their blood for passage back to Forks."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Double entendre noted Jazz. No sex for Bella while Jazz is gone." I jumped off the bed, embarrassment forgotten. I needed a human moment, and bad.

"Oh, my dear Bella, I never said you cannot have sex. Just refrain from intercourse."

I shook my head on the way to the bathroom, _silly vampire_. "So," I called over my shoulder to Jazz as he lounged across my bed, "no intercourse then. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"Right, so feel free to use your mind to make everyday things sexual."

_Hmm, like chocolate pie?_ Images of Hattie's pie filled my brain as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Or you can use touch to simulate sex," Jasper continued as though he were reading a _Car and Driver_ magazine article.

I picked up my pace as I walked to the bathroom. _Hmm, like smearing said chocolate pie across naked Emmett?_

"You could even use your mouth to—"

I didn't wait for Jasper to finish his sentence. I sprinted to the bathroom like an Olympian going for gold.

I was _so_ having chocolate pie for dessert tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to take a quick shower before breakfast. A _cold_, quick shower, thanks to Jasper's relentless teasing. Part of me wanted to be mad at him for his endless ribbing, but another part of me was so thankful to have him back in my life; so very thankful to have someone like Jasper who cared enough to protect me, to love me…_to give me sex advice_.

I shivered at that one, and not because of the cold shower. It was weird. Was Jasper encouraging me to have a relationship with Emmett? He had to know this would go nowhere, that in a few short months Emmett would be attacked by a bear and Rosalie, _his angel_, would save him.

Then again, maybe this _thing_ with Emmett wasn't about developing a lasting relationship. Maybe this was just Jasper's way of telling me this _human_ Emmett was safe for me, a way for me to grow without Edward and without getting hurt. And without going "_too far_."

A loud knock at the door brought me from my thoughts. "Bella, stop it. We're meeting Emmett for breakfast. We need to hurry if you still want me to help you with your shopping before I leave…this rain won't last all day."

Ugh, shopping. I'd managed to block that task from my mind. On the plus side, I would see Emmett again this morning.

"Just let me know when you are dressed and I'll show you how to do your hair," Jasper's voice bellowed through the wood doors.

I managed to dress quickly, giving Jazz plenty of time to show me how to style my hair. Thankfully, it was a simple and something I could _probably_ do on my own. Admittedly, I honestly doubted life as we know it would change much if the ponytail were introduced as an acceptable hairstyle unto itself a tiny bit ahead of schedule.

We finally left to meet Emmett, though Jasper continued to tease me as we walked down the hall. I should be annoyed with his mockery, I know, but…I kind of liked it. No, I loved it! Actually, I loved that Jasper felt so comfortable around me, that he considered me his _little_ sister. I'd always been the one to take care of Renee or to watch out for Charlie around the house. Now I had someone who was watching out for me. It was nice for a change.

He could have warned me, however, as we rounded the corner toward the lobby. Instead, Mr. I-have-special-vampire-senses managed to stop short, but I did not. I ran into a wall…of man.

"Hmph!" Was all I managed before I gracelessly stumbled away from the man, nearly landing flat on my butt. Two strong arms reached around my waist to catch me before I fell.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Emmett's expression was panicked and his grip was firm.

I stared into those perfect blue eyes and allowed my hands just a moment to feel the hard muscles beneath the sleeves of his shirt. _Nice_.

"Uh-huh," still squeezing his biceps with my hands. _I'm not a pervert. I don't have a problem. I can quit any time I want. _

Jasper took pity on me in the accident scene he had effectively created. "I'm afraid you'll need to do that often," he said with an exaggerated sigh as Emmett turned in his direction, "our Bella is quite clumsy." He gave Emmett an appreciative nod, and when Em turned away from him to look at me, Jasper smirked.

That damned smirk. I take back everything I said. Big brothers are not nice, not nice at all.

"Well, I'll just have to keep an _extra close_ eye on her then," the gleam in Emmett's eye was predatory. His back was to Jasper as he moved to release me and he offered me his own sultry smirk, revealing one kissable dimple.

His hands, however, were just as exploratory as my own and lingered a moment on the small of my back and my hip.

"Breakfast?" Jasper chirped in a cracked voice.

Emmett finally released his hold on me and turned to face Jasper. "Absolutely! I'm starving…." Emmett continued to talk about Hattie's, though I was too focused on poor Jasper knowing Emmett and I were once again blasting him.

"_I'm sorry," _I mouthed from behind Em.

"Sounds wonderful, let's go, shall we?" I had to laugh as Jasper ushered us from the lobby toward the diner. A vampire practically running to breakfast at the local greasy spoon, who would have guessed such a thing.

Once inside, both Jasper and Emmett waited for me to take a seat. Jasper then quickly moved to sit across from me.

Emmett looked from Jasper to me and back again, "I'll go get Hattie…let her know we're ready to order."

_Really? We were ready to order? But we just sat down…._

Jasper's smile continued to grow as his eyes remained fixed on my own.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked Jasper in a hushed tone.

Jasper sat back in his seat, looking very pleased with himself. "I couldn't resist."

I think Jasper was positively giddy.

"He's torn," Jasper continued. "This time-period, though liberal, is still very different from our own. He wants to sit beside you, but he doesn't want to appear improper in front of _me_."

I sat in my seat, not sure where this was going. "So this is a what?" I lowered my voice again, "this is some sort of _pissing contest_ between you and _human_ Emmett?" I waited for him to deny it.

Jasper sat up straighter as he took in my expression. "Bella, be reasonable." He argued light-heartedly, "I never win at the games we play. Not one game. Emmett always wins." He was on the verge of pouting now. "Let me have this one thing."

I could not believe my ears. Jasper was toying with human Emmett because vampire Emmett always wins when they play Halo?

"Um, Hattie's on her way," Emmett stood at the table, still clearly uncomfortable.

I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed a menu. "Emmett," I said very sweetly, "should I have these or these? Which is better?" I looked up at him through my lashes as I pointed to the menu that I placed near the empty seat beside me.

Emmett let out his breath as he scrambled into the seat beside me. "Let's see, the blueberry pancakes are fantastic. Hattie makes her own syrup, you'll like it." He looked from the menu back to me and smiled. I was invading his personal space, leaning into him as we shared the menu, but he didn't seem to mind.

And besides, this was Jasper's punishment. I'll teach him…_game on, vampire_.

"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it Jasper?" I smiled brightly at him. It was an exaggerated smile, but so was the one plastered on Jasper's face.

"Mmm, wonderful _indeed_."

Hattie took our breakfast order and even flirted with Jasper. I smiled at him the entire time, not offering one bit of help. I could have thrown him a lifeline, but he was being punished. When Hattie returned with our food, she brought Jasper an extra tall stack of blueberry pancakes. I couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett and I made short work of our pancakes, and Jasper made a pretty good effort to eat, making me feel bad for him. He must have been miserable, eating human food, and I knew he would pay for it later. I considered yielding my punishment; I moved my foot into the seat beside him, giving him a nudge so he would notice my pouty face and we could call a truce.

That's when he pinched the toe of my shoe, and pinched it _hard_.

I yanked my foot away from him as he successfully stifled his laugh, but I banged my knee on the underside of the table. The dishes clattered loudly and I bit my bottom lip to repress my yelp. Instead, I hissed an "Ouch!"

I moved to clutch my abused knee, but Emmett beat me to it. His large, warm hand wrapped around my knee and began to rub soothing circles.

"Are you okay? What happened?" His eyes looked like he might start laughing at any moment, and I could just make out those dimples as they struggled not to appear.

_Great, now he thinks I'm an idiot. _

I looked at Jasper, noticing the amusement in his eyes. He was loving this. And to think I was getting ready to call a truce.

"I…uh—" I casually shrugged a response to Emmett's question, realizing I couldn't explain my behavior.

I could feel the heat rising as my face undoubtedly grew more and more pink. I glanced away from Emmett to look at Jasper, who was softly laughing at me. I sighed, realizing Jasper would win this round.

Emmett and Jasper resumed their conversation about the town and the surrounding area, with Emmett caressing my aching knee as they spoke. He soon stopped the motion, but did not remove his hand, instead leaving it to rest on my knee. His touch was sweet and calming at first but gradually became slightly erotic…or at least it _felt_ erotic to me.

As the conversation continued, Emmett moved his hand to the inside of my knee and scooted closer so that our hips and upper thighs were touching. The earlier soothing touch was gone, replaced by this more amorous feel.

"So, Bella, are you ready for shopping?" Jasper's voice was strained. "I'd like to move out today as the rain leaves. You know, get an earlier start."

I was confused about his sudden change in mood. Of course I felt a bit of a rush, with Emmett's hand on my knee and our extended contact, but it couldn't be _that_ bad. I couldn't help but respond as Em continued to gingerly rub my knee, but it's not like I was pumping the air with my crazy hormones this time...just enjoying the contact. This display was minimal compared to yesterday. _Unless_….

Was Jazz picking up something intense from Emmett this time? I squinted at Jasper as I gestured with my eyes toward Emmett. His small nod was my confirmation.

I dropped my eyes from Jasper's and smiled. I wanted to feel bad, but part of me was elated that I'd affected Emmett this way.

I raised my eyes to meet Emmett's blue ones. "Thanks," I said as I took his hand in my own, holding it rather than securing it to my knee. I decided to ease Jasper's burden just a bit and hoped this gesture might help.

"Any time," his smile accentuated his dimples and he leaned into me a bit. I thought he was going to kiss me again, and I was ready to welcome him. Instead he pulled back and gently squeezed my hand in his own. "Are you ready for your shopping day?"

Vampire Emmett had always been big with public displays of affection. Was human Emmett the same?

"I guess," my huffed reply was met with another grin as his eyes searched my face.

"Since Jasper's leaving early, would you like to have dinner again tonight? Same time?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We stared at each other again and I couldn't help but feel like he still wanted to kiss me. Heaven help me, I was addicted to that man's lips.

"I'm going to pay the check," came Jasper's curt response.

Maybe Jazz hadn't won this round after all.

The rest of the day was blessedly uneventful. Jasper had been right, of course, and the shop girls primped and dressed me as though I were a figurine. Normally, the attention would have been unsettling, but I found myself trying to create new things to do as the afternoon wore on in an effort to keep Jasper with me as long as possible.

"Bella," Jasper said, when we left the last shop, "I know what you are doing."

I turned to face him, "Jazz—"

He cut me off with a warm hug. "I must find her Bella. What if she needs me?" He pulled back so he could look into my eyes, but kept his hands firmly on my shoulders. "You will be fine here, I assure you. I will call the manor at least once a week, if I can, to check in and give you an update. I'll be back before Emmett—" he hesitated, reconsidering his words before continuing, "before the fall, no matter what happens, okay?"

"Jazz, I just got you back…I don't want to lose you again." I was near tears, but I didn't care.

Jasper tilted his head as though he were fully considering my words. "Bella, please sit with me…there's something I want to discuss with you."

He moved to the bench just outside the store and I obediently followed. He stared at me for several seconds before he spoke, and I had the distinct feeling that he was about to lay something heavy on me.

"Bella, when we go back to Forks, I would like to…I mean, if you still want—" he took an unnecessarily deep breath and exhaled loudly, clutching my hands in his own before he continued. "If you would still like to be _changed," _he whispered the last word, "I will do it myself. I would be honored to do it, in fact."

I sat, slack-jawed, as his proposal sank in. "Jazz, thank you, but you don't owe me anything for doing this. I wanted to help, remember?"

"Owe?" He asked as he gently laughed. "I am not offering because I want to repay you. I am offering because I cannot imagine _me_ without _you_. You are my sister, Bella. I would like to keep you around…life is much more interestin' with you in it." His words were heavy with emotion, and I couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening to escape.

"Thank you, Jazz," I hiccupped around a sob, "I love having you as my brother. Even when you are _teasing_ me." I sniffled loudly as Jasper wiped the moisture from my eyes.

"Think about it Bella. When we get home, you say the word and _it will happen_. I promise."

I nodded, smiling, as Jasper reached for my hands again.

"I need to go now," he looked at the still cloud-darkened sky. "You know the valuables are in the false bottom of the trunk, and your clothes will be delivered to the manor." He paused, waiting for me to acknowledge him with a nod. "I will see you soon, Bella. I promise."

I tried to hold myself together as Jasper readied himself to leave. Before I knew it, he was gone.

I sat on the bench for a long time, watching the townspeople come and go. I knew I was just delaying going back to the empty room at the manor, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Finally, I decided to go to the General Store Emmett had mentioned earlier. Maybe I could find a distraction in there.

The store itself was huge compared to other shops in town and seemed to have anything and everything. It was like an antique convenience store, with a healthy dose of bric-a-brac thrown in for good measure.

"Mrs. McCarty!" A voice bellowed from behind the counter. "Mrs. McCarty, I have your linens. They just arrived today." The young man scrambled from the cash register to meet a petite blonde girl near the front of the store. She turned toward the man and I noticed she was holding a small child.

_No way_, I thought to myself. Mrs. McCarty…_Mrs._ McCarty? I moved closer to her so I could get a better look. She was shorter than Rosalie, but no less attractive. She had beautiful hazel eyes and delicate features, and she couldn't have been much older than me.

"Oh, Samuel, they _are_ beautiful!" she gushed as the clerk rounded the counter with a light blue cloth in his arms.

"And what do you think?" she asked the little one in her arms. "Mommy thinks this will look nice in your nursery…yes she does. Daddy is wrong, isn't he?"

I stood in the aisle openly staring at the pair as she rounded her attention to me.

"You don't think this color will be too light for a nursery, do you?" She pulled a bit of the light blue fabric from the store clerk, looking at it with a critical eye as she waited for my response.

"Um," was all I managed before audibly swallowing.

"I really wanted to match his beautiful blue eyes. Show this nice lady those pretty eyes," she cooed to the little one.

I leaned down to follow her gaze as she tried to get the baby to focus on me. "Hi baby," I spoke softly, unsure of what to say.

"His name is Jack. Say 'hi' Jack," we were rewarded with a shy grunt. "I'm afraid he's going to be a bit of a heart breaker like his daddy."

_I bet. _

"Hi Jack," I resumed my attention on the little one. "How is Jack today, hmm?" I asked as I tickled his cheek. He bubbled with laughter as he looked at me, revealing familiar eyes…and even more familiar dimples.

I gasped. _Emmett McCarty_, I thought to myself, _you've got some serious 'splainin' to do!_


	10. Chapter 10

I quickly regained my composure. _No need to make a scene, Bella._ "I think this color is perfect," I said, glancing at the outstretched fabric as I looked away from Jack's eyes. In all honesty, she could have been holding a prison gray swatch of material in her hand for the nursery and I would have said the same thing. I was dumbstruck. Emmett never mentioned anything about a wife or child. Did any of the Cullen's know about this?

"Thank you," she said to me as she nodded to the store clerk. "You have no idea how much I appreciate your opinion. My husband is no help…it's as if all men are color blind."

_Color blind little pigs_, I thought to myself. I smiled brightly as I tried to hide my growing hurt and anger.

She continued to talk about the nursery as we walked through the store, but I paid only minimal attention. I was too caught up in my own inner dilemma. Why did this new development matter so much to me? I had no claim on vampire Emmett, and I most certainly had no claim on human Emmett. So we'd shared a few moments…I could forget those now that I knew the truth, right?

"Anna Beth," a familiar voice boomed from behind us, "what are you doin' here?"

I heard Emmett's hurried footsteps as he ran to close the distance between us. I hesitated to turn around, but I knew I'd have to face the music sooner or later. I turned slowly, trying to hide my distress.

"Emmett," the blonde spoke tersely, "you are not going to help me, so you'd better leave me alone. I want to get Jack's nursery finished _before_ he gets married. I swear—"

Emmett stopped when he spotted me. He smiled warmly despite the awkward situation. "Bella…where's Jasper?"

"Gone." My reply was intentionally short. I had no desire to carry on a conversation with Emmett right now.

Jack twisted in his mother's arms as Emmett drew closer. Finally, his squirming became too much, forcing Anna Beth to relinquish him into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Watch this Bella," Emmett said, goofy smile still in place, as he held little Jack at arm's length. He lifted Jack over his head quickly, making gurgling noises, causing Jack to erupt into fits of laughter over and over. I smiled despite my grim mood. It _was_ cute, after all.

Emmett settled Jack in his arms close to his chest so their faces were side by side. "See, he looks like me." He was right; the dimples, the eyes, they were quite the pair.

"I see that," I sounded surprisingly normal to myself. I even managed a smile in Anna Beth's direction. Outwardly, I must have been completely natural.

On the inside, I was hoping to make it back to the manor before I vomited. Or at least outside the store. Either way.

"Emmett McCarty," a loud voice boomed from near the front of the store, "stop using my son to lure beautiful women into talking with you."

Jack reached for the man as he approached Emmett, and he practically leapt into his arms once he was close. Jack and the man then made their way to Anna Beth, who kissed them both.

I could feel my smile getting larger and larger. _Did he say my son? Meaning not Emmett's son? And, judging by the proximity of the new man and Anna Beth, could that mean she is not Emmett's wife?_ I barely resisted the urge to exhale my relief.

"Hey," Emmett countered in mock offense, "Bella spoke to me _before_ she met Jack."

"Bella?" Anna Beth returned her attention to me. "You're Bella? It's so nice to meet you, Emmett told us about you. I'm Anna Beth, Emmett's sister-in-law. This is my husband, Emmett's brother, Ray."

Ray nodded and smiled at me; I noticed that he and Emmett shared the same blue eyes and cute dimples. Ray was clearly older than Emmett, but still very handsome with his rugged features and large frame. Handsome men must run in the McCarty line.

I felt my face color a bit when Anna Beth mentioned that Emmett had been talking about me. What would he have to say, I wondered.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Em mentioned that you were staying at the manor for a bit. I hope you will be able to join us for dinner sometimes at the house. We would love to have you. That is if Em can bring himself to share you." Anna Beth smiled at Emmett as she spoke the last part, clearly trying to make him uncomfortable.

It must have worked. Emmett's smile faltered a bit, his cheeks turning pink, as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Speaking of dinner, _Anna Beth_, Bella and I have plans this evening." He placed his hands on my shoulders as he tried to steer me away from the group.

"Come on Em," Ray spoke up, "we only just met her. Don't steal her away now…give us some time so we can tell her embarrassing stories about you, _little brother_."

I laughed, thankful for not being on the receiving end of a good ribbing for once.

"I don't think so, Ray. I promised to take good care of Bella, and that means making sure she eats." Em continued to maneuver me away from Anna Beth and Ray, but never quite managed to escape them.

"Hey," I finally chimed in, "why don't we all grab dinner at Hattie's?" I turned so I could eye Emmett and noticed his shoulders slump a bit in pretend defeat. It was my turn to receive a fake glower.

"Oh! Let's go Ray, I've been dyin' for a piece of Hattie's chocolate pie," Anna Beth practically ran to the counter with the nursery fabric in hand. She quickly made arrangements to pick up the fabric and other items later before our group headed toward the diner.

Dinner was entertaining…listening to Ray's embarrassing stories about Emmett and Emmett's embarrassing stories about Ray had me laughing throughout the night. It was nice to watch Em interacting with his human family. He was virtually the same laid back Emmett I'd always known.

We left Hattie's, saying our goodbyes outside the diner. Ray and Emmett were well behind us as Anna Beth and I made our way to the porch first. "Bella, as soon as the weather warms up we're goin' to the creek in the mountains. You should come with us…it's really nice." Anna Beth leaned in, dropping her voice to a near whisper, "and you would not believe how amazing they look shirtless Bella. It's criminal."

We both laughed loudly at her admission, causing the brothers to turn in our direction. "Anna Beth," Ray said as he snuggled Jack and the petite blond into his side, "what are you plotting now, woman."

Anna Beth smiled at me conspiratorially, "Nothing Ray, just talkin' about swimmin' as soon as the weather breaks."

"Mmm-hmm," came Emmett's reply from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. "I think they were plannin' ways to corrupt us, Ray. Tryin' to get us half-naked in the water. You know how women are these days…."

_Yeah, just wait about 70 years or so from now_, I thought, _we get even better_.

"Hey, I don't know what you are talking about. There may or may not have been talk about half-naked men. I just don't recall," I lied.

Emmett leaned down so he could whisper in my ear. "Don't remember huh? Well, know this, Bella…I will gladly tolerate my annoying brothers to take you swimmin'. Anything to see _you_ in _your_ bathing suit." He gave a tight squeeze of his arms to emphasize his words before letting me go.

My face flamed, and I turned halfway in his arms before stopping. "Oh, wait, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect one," Anna Beth offered from beside me. She pulled me out of Emmett's arms to take a few small steps away from both Emmett and Ray. "It's not like I'll be wearing it any time soon. Not with another little one on the way." She and Ray looked at Emmett, waiting for his reaction.

Emmett's grin grew wide just moments before he kissed both Anna Beth and Jack on the cheek. "I'm gonna be an uncle again!" He enveloped Ray in a uniquely Emmett bear hug, pulling back to look him in the eye before saying, "Irish twins, though? I hope you at least give me a niece this time."

"Congratulations you guys!" I kissed both Anna Beth and Ray, feeling thankful that they included me in this special moment. It was nice to watch Emmett's reaction. He really was a family man in both his human life and his vampire life.

"Let's go Ray," Anna Beth said as she tugged on Ray's large hand, "I've got another nursery to decorate."

"Oh no, uh, Bella, I think she needs your help with this one," Ray said as he pretended to try to break Anna Beth's grasp.

"No, no, that's all you, big guy."

We waved our goodbyes, watching the family head back toward the store.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Emmett asked, still smiling.

"Sure."

We walked through town, hand in hand again, and found our way to the fire tower. Once again we climbed the stairs, but this time it was fully dark when we made our way to the top. I'd never seen so many stars.

We didn't speak much, instead we resumed our position from the previous night. Emmett walked me close to the handrail, moving to stand behind me as we approached. I could feel his body heat through my dress, and I fought the urge to push back against him once we reached the handrail. I wanted to feel more of him.

Emmett moved my hair to one side of my neck and placed feather light kisses down the exposed column of flesh. I tilted my head to one side to give him better access, loving the way his warm lips felt against my skin. My heart beat so hard that I was afraid he would hear it and rush me to the nearest doctor.

"Bella," Emmett breathed my name, "I…you—" he dipped his head again to nip the flesh between my neck and shoulder. "You make me crazy. I can't stop thinkin' about you."

I smiled into the darkness, thrilled that I consumed his thoughts.

He turned me to face him, rubbing his fingers along my collarbone. He paused, gently taking my necklace in his large hand, rubbing the pendant between his thumb and forefinger. "You have no idea what you're doin' to me, do you?"

I smiled again. In fact, I did have some idea. I felt exactly what I was doing to him. His hardness was pressed into the small of my back just moments ago.

Emmett took my hand in his own and brought it to his mouth. He kissed each knuckle as he watched me. The gesture was extremely sensual and I was nearly shaking with need by the time he finished, biting my bottom lip to keep from attacking his mouth with my own.

"I should get you back to the manor…stop now while I still can." He smiled and I tried to hide my disappointment. I didn't want to go back to the manor. I wanted to stay here, with Emmett. _I wanted more Emmett smoochies, damn it._

Emmett made no move to leave, and I stayed put also.

"One more kiss before we leave," my voice was heavy with need. When did I become so wanton?

His sultry smirk was back and I felt my abdomen tighten at the sight of him. Was it possible to have an orgasm just from looking at his expression?

Emmett lowered his mouth to my own and once again placed a chaste but lingering kiss on my lips. I could taste the chocolate pie this time.

He pulled away too soon and I missed the feel of his lips on mine. He again toyed with my necklace before leading us down the stairs and back toward the manor. He walked me to my door and gave me one last innocent kiss goodnight before heading to his own door across the hall.

The next few weeks were spent much the same way. We ate breakfast and dinner together every day, sometimes with Anna Beth, Ray, and Jack and sometimes just the two of us. I learned more and more about Emmett, and I couldn't wait to meet his other brother, Will. He was working with the railroad and hoped to be back in Gatlinburg within a week or so.

Emmett tried to glean information from me about myself, but I was hesitant to give too many details. I kept things as vague as possible. I didn't want to upset the future any more than I already had. Jasper warned me to be cryptic about the particulars, and I tried to stay true to his request.

Every evening ended virtually the same way, on the fire tower or inside the enclosed porch behind the manor. Emmett's kisses remained innocent, though we were exploring each other's bodies a great deal more with our hands.

I wanted more. No, _I needed more_. I'd had enough of control and self-restraint with Edward. He held himself back, never giving in to the passion that threatened to consume us…or at least felt like it was going to consume me. I didn't want another relationship like that. I wanted to not only feel the passion, but also enjoy the fire that it ignited. I'd never had that with Edward, and I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever have that…with anyone.

"Hey," Emmett squeezed me against him with one large arm as we sat on the swing inside the enclosed back porch at the manor. It was nice to have this private porch off Emmett's apartment. People rarely came into the back garden during the day, and never ventured back here at night. "What's on your mind? Is everything okay with Jasper?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I nodded. Jasper had yet to locate Alice. He said it was like she was always two steps ahead of him. He'd turned his attention to James, though, and hoped to do away with the tracker soon.

Emmett nodded, his blue eyes never leaving my own. He pulled me even closer. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong…or do I need to kiss it out of you?" He smiled at his words. He must know what those dimples do to me.

I flicked my tongue across my bottom lip, subconsciously preparing to feel his lips on my own. "Actually, that's what I've been thinking about." _No more lukewarm relationships, time to find out if I'll ever have that passion._

Emmett turned in his seat to better face me. "Oh jeez, Bella, I'm sorry. Have I been pushing you too far? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinkin' –"

"Relax, Em," I placed my open hands on his chest to stop his rant. I could feel the hard muscle just beneath the fabric. "I like it…maybe things could go a little _farther_—I mean, if you wanted."

"Bella, I want that very much," his voice was husky and that sultry smirk was back. He took one of my hands in his and brought it to his lips. "Tell me to stop any time you want. No matter what, okay? No matter how far things have gone, you just say the word and we will stop."

I nodded my agreement as he kissed each of my knuckles. His eyes were hypnotic, and the passion reflected in those blue orbs nearly took my breath away. He stood, pulling me up with him, and brought me closer to him. Emmett's large hand then caressed my jaw, the pad of his thumb moving across my lower lip before he lowered his mouth to mine, teasing, still not pressing his lips to my own.

"I've wanted to kiss you like this since the moment I saw you across the counter. I wanted to feel your tongue against mine," he dipped his head to my neck, kissing and nibbling on the exposed flesh. "I've wanted to taste you; your mouth…your body."

I could no longer hold the moan that poured from me. His erotic words were the ultimate aphrodisiac, stoking my desire to near combustible levels. His soft southern accent only added fuel to my hunger.

He kissed his way up my neck until he finally reached my lips. Emmett pressed his lips to mine, controlled and bridled at first; however, the kiss soon deepened and I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt him invade everywhere. His hands pulled me against him harshly as his tongue claimed me. I could feel his erection growing against my abdomen and I shamelessly pushed against him, knowing he wanted the friction as much as I did.

One large hand wrapped in my hair just above the back of my neck, holding me to him as he intensified the kiss. His other hand moved to my lower back before sinking to the rounded flesh of my bottom. Emmett varied the kiss from gentle and exploratory to urgent and demanding. I loved the way he felt as he moved against me, and I moaned loudly as he backed me into the wall near the screen door leading into his apartment.

His hands found purchase on my hips as he steadied my writhing. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my tip toes so I could kiss him again. He quickly took control of the kiss, sucking on my bottom lip before gently grazing it with his human teeth.

"Oh God, Em," I breathed out, my chest rising and falling dramatically as I stroked his forearms, his hands still clamped like vises on my hips.

He growled into my ear, "I like it when you say my name like that." His tongue snaked out to trace the shell of my ear, eliciting a whimper from me.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart." His breath was warm as he breathed against the heated flesh of my neck. "Tell me." He licked and nibbled his way down my neck until he reached my collarbone. His teeth softly skimmed the sensitive area, drawing out another whimper, forcing me to bite my bottom lip before crying out again.

He pulled away from me, lowering his head to look into my eyes. "No biting your lip now, kitten." He pressed his forehead to my own, never breaking eye contact. "I want to _hear_ you." He gently kissed my lips, "Tell me what you want."

Oh God…Emmett was a talker. Between his hands, his words, and his accent I felt as though every nerve ending in my body were on fire. I couldn't help but wonder if he were this vocal in bed.

_Unngh!_ _So very not where I needed to go right now_, I mentally chastised myself as I clenched my thighs together, desperately seeking relief.

"I…I want—I need," I didn't know what I wanted exactly, nonetheless how to tell him. "I want to feel you."

Emmett pulled away from me, bringing one of my hands toward him. "Then feel me, Bella. Touch me," he placed my hand on his chest, over his pounding heart. I inhaled sharply, realizing the effect our little make out session was having on him...it was good to know that it wasn't just me.

I brought my other hand up to his chest as well, enjoying the feel of his muscles just beneath the surface. I shifted my hands, dragging my fingertips across Emmett's taut abs. I felt him shudder and briefly wondered if human Emmett was ticklish. _Note to Self: Investigate this wonderful possibility later._

I looked into Emmett's eyes, dark with lust. "I want to touch…_more_ of you." I tried to give him a sexy smile, feeling wanton and adventurous. My hands returned to his chest, but I began to unbutton his shirt instead of grope his hard muscles through the fabric. Emmett dragged in a ragged breath, his jaw flexing as he exhaled. He yanked his shirt from his pants, aiding my quest. I smiled at his haste.

When I reached the last button, I pushed the shirt open, revealing Emmett's sculpted chest and abs. Even in the moonlight, I could see the tan he'd acquired from working with his brother on the farm. This man was built like a Greek god. Except for the tan, human Emmett and vampire Emmett looked nearly identical right now…even down to the dark, hungry eyes.

I reached out with shaking hands to touch his chest, my fingernail gently scraping across his nipple.

"Jesus," he hissed, gasping at the sensation, "Bella, what are you trying to do to me, woman." He looked down at me, grasping my tiny hand in his own. He towered over me, making me feel small…but also letting me know I wielded a tremendous amount of power over him in spite of our size difference. "I only have so much control, sweetheart," he kissed my hand as he spoke the last part.

I schooled my features, putting on my best innocent pout. "I'm just touching," I maneuvered my hand, grasping his instead and bringing his fingertips my mouth, "you said I could touch. You encouraged me…touching, tasting," I flicked my tongue across the pad of his index finger before gently biting the tip.

Emmett watched my movements in rapt wonder. His tongue slowly swept across his lips, hunger coloring his every move. "Mmm, kitten has claws," his thumb gently swiped across my bottom lip before he tilted my chin up to meet him. "I want to feel you too," he said, his lips impossibly close to my own. His kiss was soft and gentle as he slowly pulled one side of my dress up. He wedged his foot between my own, pressing his hip against my mound, both giving me the friction I so desperately needed and effectively preventing my dress from slipping back down.

I was thankful for the new lingerie. I had to admit, there was something so sexy about the feminine quality of this vintage silk and lace.

I felt Emmett's hand glide along the silk stocking, feeling the seam that ran along the back of my upper thigh. He reached the top of the stocking and slowly dipped one finger between the material and my flesh. He was only inches from my very damp panties. I rolled my hips, rocking into him. He responded by pressing the bulge in his pants harshly against me, pulling me tightly against him so I could feel every inch of him. He plunged his tongue into my mouth in an earth shattering kiss, abruptly grabbing my ass under the garter belt and rocking my hips so that I rubbed against his hip over and over.

I struggled to breathe, not caring that my breath was coming in short pants. I realized that our bodies were covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as I dragged my fingernails down Emmett's chest and across his nipples. He broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure, rocking his hips hard as he pressed his erection into me.

"You're killin' me Bells," came his short cry. I loved his accent…I was developing a bit of a kink. I wanted to feel Emmett inside me as he talked about what he was doing to my body. My fantasy only rocketed my growing need, causing me to grind against Em.

Suddenly, the phone in the apartment rang, smothering the sounds of our labored breathing. I froze, waiting for Emmett's reaction to the intrusion. It was his phone, after all, and the call must have been forwarded from the front desk staff.

"Forget it," Emmett said, rubbing his hand down my thigh as he reclaimed my lips.

That damned phone continued to ring, breaking the mood. We gradually ceased our movements, holding each other instead.

"What if it's Jasper?" I asked. It had been a few days since I'd talked to him. It was possible.

Emmett blew out a shaky breath as he wiped his forehead on his sleeve. We'd certainly worked up quite a sweat.

He smiled down at me as he released my leg and my dress. "Well, I can only hope it's Jasper. If it's Ray, I'm gonna kill him."

He held the door open for me as we made our way into the apartment with Emmett running to grab the phone once inside. A few short words later I realized it must indeed be Jazz calling with an update. Emmett smiled, handing me the phone and kissing me on the forehead after he and Jazz finished talking.

"Bella," Jasper's voice sounded tinny on the antique phone. I would never again complain about cell phone connections once we were home. "Emmett sounds _winded_, and you sound…flustered. Gee, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I couldn't see the smirk plastered on the empath's face, but I could certainly hear it in his voice.

"So, what _were_ you two doing…in his apartment…at night? Hmm?" I smiled, watching Emmett busy himself around the apartment. His shirt was still unbuttoned, giving me a well-lit view of his body. Greek god, for sure.

"Bella, earth to Bella," came Jasper's voice.

_Damn it, sidetracked and busted._

Jasper laughed on the other end, "Never mind, I think I can guess what you two were doing."

"I'm sorry Jazz," I returned his knowing chuckle, thankful he wasn't going to tease me mercilessly. "Things are going really well here." I sat down at the table, turning away from nearly-shirtless Emmett so I could focus on Jasper. "How is everything in your world?"

"I wish I had good news to report Bella." I heard his frustrated sigh in spite of the terrible connection. "I don't want you to worry, but…I'm afraid I've lost James."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: I would just like to say THANK YOU to all of you who continue to read/review/alert this story! You have no idea what it means to me...sometimes I think I'm crazy for wanting to get this story out there :-)

I received some fantastic questions from you guys. Will Bella and Jasper go home? Will James find Bella? Will Emmett and Bella be together in Forks, or will she stay in 1935? Will Bella's arrival in 1935 somehow prevent Emmett from becoming a Cullen? Hmmm, lots of great questions, but I'm keeping quiet. Sure, I know how it's gonna end, but that doesn't mean I'm telling [insert evil laugh here]!

Again, my hat's off to you guys for sticking with me on this ride. Things have been a little chaotic lately, but I think I'm back on track again and look forward to updating more often. I simply MUST finish this one soon...I have yet another Emmett/Bella fic in my head and it is HOT, HOT, HOT!

By the way, speaking of hot, I officially changed the rating from T to M. I'm pretty new to writing lemons, and I feel a little freaked about it (I actually blush while I'm writing...how sad is that?). I'm practicing now, as things are progressing well for our love birds...who knows what will develop later (well, _I know_, but you get the idea as to where their relationship is going). Fair warning, this chapter gets a little steamy.

**Legal**: I still don't own anything...and I don't think SM will consider joint custody.

* * *

It felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. "What do you mean, you lost him?" Of course I knew what he meant, I was just terrified and needed Jasper to metaphorically hold my hand for a minute.

"Darlin'," Jasper soothed, "don't worry about this. I lost James because I _thought_ I had a lead on Alice." He exhaled again, but I swore I could _hear_ his smile, "That woman is amazin'. How she can lose _me_, I'll never know. I'm a trained soldier, for Christ's sake…how does that little pixie do it?"

"Well, she does have a built in early warning system," I chuckled. "So," I lowered my voice to prevent Emmett from overhearing my conversation, "I don't need to worry about James showing up, right?"

"Bella, no, I would be at your side in a minute if I had even the slightest belief that James was after you. You're in good hands, Bella."

I smiled, Jasper's words were just as soothing as his gift of emotional manipulation. I felt better just talking to him. Once again I found myself thankful for this bizarre situation. It afforded Jasper and I the chance to develop our relationship, and was proving equally beneficial for my love life.

"Speakin' of hands, little Miss, how are things going with you and Em? Will we still be able to go home when all this is finished? I've left you two alone together for weeks now, who knows what's been goin' on in those mountains."

For once I actually managed _not_ to blush. "Things are going well, Jazz. Very well…in fact, if you don't get this show on the road, I'm not sure I'll even be _going_ back. We may have to find an alternate route for _you_ to return," I replied, half jokingly.

It occurred to me that I was only _half_ joking. Truthfully, I found myself liking Gatlinburg, the people, the time, and more and more, Emmett's company. I'd finally gotten a glimpse at real passion, and I wanted more. This timeline held promise and opportunity, a world of possibility and hope. The idea of returning to Forks filled me with despair. Oddly, it wasn't a world without Edward that left me feeling hopeless…instead, it was a world with Emmett and Rosalie--as in Emmett _and_ Rosalie, _together_. She would always be his angel, she would always have his heart. In Forks, I would have no Edward, and more importantly, no Emmett.

I sighed heavily at my revelation, briefly forgetting Jasper was on the other line.

"Darlin', are you…" Jasper paused, considering his words. "I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but, are you—"

"Jazz, I'm fine," I lied, "I'm just a bundle of nerves I guess. You know," I dropped my voice a bit again, glancing toward Emmett as he busied himself in the apartment, "the idea of James running around puts me on edge." At least that much was true. An unsupervised James was a potentially lethal James.

Jasper hesitated before speaking, and for a moment I thought we had been disconnected. "Don't worry about him, I'll be back on his trail in no time." Jasper exuded confidence as he spoke, and I smiled at his bravado. "He didn't even know I was there before. It's a slow and methodical game, but one I'm sure I'll win."

I exhaled a shaky breath, wishing I shared a small amount of Jasper's self-confidence. "I have no doubt you will do fine, Jazz. I mean, you _are_ a soldier…a soldier who is constantly outsmarted by a pixie," I lowered my voice again, "a pixie who is practically a _newborn_, but hey—"

Jasper's low chuckle bubbled up from the other end, "Okay, _smartass_, point taken. But, in my defense, that newborn is also a pre-cog…a _very smart_ pre-cog. I'm sure she has her reasons for avoidin' me." I noticed the somber tone of his last words and felt sad for Jazz. It must be hard to be so close to Alice, yet so far from her. "Besides," his southern accent was heavy, "it only proves that Alice is fine in this timeline…and once I take James out of the equation, this whole thing will be finished."

I nodded before realizing that he couldn't hear my nod, "You're right, Jazz." I felt like we should end the conversation on this high note, but I didn't want to stop talking to him. "Hey," I hedged, "where are you anyway?"

"Somewhere in Pennsylvania, I believe." He paused and I imagined Jasper looking around, taking in his surroundings. "The hunting is great here. Deer the size of bears."

I laughed, "Emmett would be happy there." I spotted Em from the corner of my eye, glancing in my direction at the mention of his name. We locked eyes and smiled.

"Maybe…I haven't seen many actual bears though. I never realized how different things were…I mean between now and—home. There's so much wildlife, it's everywhere. And you can find vast areas of space with _no humans_. It's remarkable."

"It's different, that's for sure." I turned toward the porch, feigning seriousness despite my soft tone. "Did you know that there is no air conditioning in this hotel? I'm not kidding. It's only June and I'm already roasting, Jazz. What about July? I can't even bring myself to consider August. You'll come back and I'll be a dehydrated shell of my former self."

I could hear Jazz's soft laugh and his intake of breath. "I sure miss you Bella. Ask Hattie for a bucket of ice…you can place it in front of a fan and have it blow across the bed as you sleep. It's not much, but it helps."

"Really?" I'd never considered his suggestion before, but it sounded like it might provide a bit of relief from the already sweltering heat and humidity.

"Sure, I used to be human, remember?"

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Yeah, about that, maybe next time we could go back and find human Jasper." I finished my statement in a near whisper, fighting the urge to laugh maniacally at the very idea.

"No way, no more of this time jumping business."

I fake-huffed into the phone, "Fine, spoil my fun, brother."

"It's getting' late for little human girls and boys, Bella. I'd better let you go so you can get some rest. Sleep well, Bella, and try not to worry about James."

"I miss you Jazz. Call me soon?"

"As always, Darlin'. Bye for now."

Having said our goodbyes, I still cradled the phone to my chest. Once again I considered how attached I'd become to Jasper. I wanted him to find Alice, to get this mess straight so she and Jasper could be happy.

"Hey," Emmett's soft voice cooed as he reached for the phone and brushed my hair from my face. "Is everything okay?" He gently placed the receiver back in the cradle as he crouched in front of me.

"Yeah, I just miss him." I took his hands in my own, smiling at the easiness of the affectionate display.

He gently kissed each of my hands before standing, urging me up along with him. "We should get you off to bed, young lady. Anna Beth will be here tomorrow to join us for breakfast. I have a feelin' she will be wranglin' you into helpin' her with that nursery after all."

I smiled and Emmett leaned down to kiss my forehead.

Even though my room was just across the hall, Emmett insisted on walking me each and every night. It was sweet, and it gave me another opportunity to get one more goodnight kiss.

Once inside I quickly opted for a nice cold shower. I hoped to cool down enough to get a decent night's sleep, given the heat and humidity. I decided to wear one of my thin red cotton tank tops from Forks and my black and red ladybug bikini underwear rather than one of the silk gowns. There was much to be said for simple cotton, especially when it came to summers in the south.

I found myself fighting sleep, resisting the urge to slip into unconsciousness. I stared at the vase full of lilies instead. Once they started blooming in the garden, Emmett would bring me a bouquet every few days, barely giving the previous flowers a chance to wilt before the fresh ones would appear. He was so thoughtful. I barely realized that I'd started envisioning a life here, in this time, with Emmett as sleep finally claimed me.

In true Bella fashion, however, sleep was neither kind nor gentle. James hounded me in my dreams, they were filled with horrific images of the tracker. One dream was particularly brutal. James taunted me again at the ballet studio, but this time he also held Emmett captive. I screamed just as he ripped Emmett's head from his body.

"Bella! Bella!" Emmett's voice echoed from my dream. "Bella, wake up sweetheart, wake up!"

Wait, _not from my dream_, I thought as I suddenly awoke from the dreaded nightmare, feeling Emmett's large hands on my shoulders.

"Emmett," I nearly cried at the sight of him. The dream had been so vivid.

"Shh, it's okay, you were just dreaming…it was just a dream." He softly brushed his hands across my face, wiping the hair and soft sheen of perspiration away from my eyes.

He stood slowly, running his hands through his sleep tousled hair before rubbing his eyes harshly. I realized then that he was shirtless, and his drawstring pants hung low across his hips, revealing a perfect "V". I tried to convince myself that my heavy breathing was the result of my panicked sleep, not the sudden lust I had for the man in my room.

He turned toward the door and I jumped from the bed, moving to intercept him. "Wait!" I called out, grabbing his arm before he could leave. He turned toward me, looking down at me with those amazing blue eyes. "Stay…at least until I fall asleep." I wasn't ashamed to admit the dream had thoroughly and completely freaked me out. I was a tiny bit ashamed that I was using said dream as a tool to keep Emmett with me for the night.

But just a _tiny_ bit. I could live with that.

He smiled down at me, revealing perfect, white, human teeth and sexy dimples; turning fully toward me before pulling me into a gentle embrace, kissing me on top of the head. "I wasn't leaving, sweetheart, I'm just going to close my apartment door. I ran over here in a hurry when I heard you screamin'."

We made our way to the doorway of my room and he gestured for me to stay as he glanced into the hall. He stepped quietly over to his door, closing it quickly before he dashed back into my room, closing the door behind him and locking it with is master key for good measure.

Neither of us moved for what seemed an eternity. I stared openly at Emmett, leaning against the door, shirtless and in thin, low-rise pants. He returned my gaze, and even in the soft, silver light provided by the moon just outside my windows, I could see a familiar hunger in his eyes.

"I had the most horrible dream," I said as I slowly closed the distance between us. Emmett never moved, but his eyes continued to rove across me. I stopped mere inches from him before resuming my talk, "You died…you were killed."

The look in his eyes changed, and he engulfed me in a familiar Emmett-style bear hug. He nearly lifted me completely off the floor as he spoke, "It's okay, sweetheart, _I'm okay_. It was just a dream…just a dream." He placed me back on the floor and pulled back a fraction so he could look at me as he spoke, "You scared me to death though…I didn't know what happened, Bells." I smiled at my nickname. "I thought I was gonna have to kill somebody."

He smiled at the last part and I couldn't help but emulate his expression. His expression gradually changed as we remained by the door until finally he wore that damn sultry smirk again.

"You're beautiful when you're sleeping…even when you are having a nightmare. So beautiful." His lips met mine, gently at first, as though testing the water. I urged him to deepen the kiss as I licked tentatively across his lower lip. This proved to be all the invitation he needed as he quickly picked me up and crossed the room toward the bed.

My heart felt like it would explode as Emmett lowered me onto the rumpled sheets. I felt his weight press against me before he continued his assault on my mouth. He balanced most of his weight on his right arm as he shifted one of his legs to the outside mine, placing his other leg between my own and against my now soaked underwear. I whimpered at the contact, and I felt Emmett smile against my lips.

He moved his hand along the bottom edge of my tank top several times before he dipped his fingers under, touching my bare skin. I couldn't help but feel as though he were assessing my reaction to his tiny motions before he would commit to something bigger. I'd had enough of slow and easy, and I _thought_ I'd made that more than clear earlier. I know my behavior is pretty unorthodox for a mid 30's era gal, but I'm _not_ a mid 30's era gal, _damn it_.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's bare torso, enjoying the scratchy feel of his facial hair as he kissed his way down my neck toward my shoulder. I plunged my fingers beneath the waistband of his pants, scratching his back slowly with my nails as I pulled my hands back out and up toward his shoulder blades. He hissed at the sensation, rocking his hips against me to generate much needed friction. His thumb brushed the underside of my breast as his mouth found mine once again.

I continued to writhe against Emmett as our bodies moved. "I want to make you feel so good Bella, mmm, so good." His words were breathless and husky. "Will you let me do that for you?"

I opened my eyes to look at Emmett, his face inches above my own as we continued to move. I quirked my brow, I couldn't bring myself to ask him to stop, I honestly didn't want to, but could I really go through with this…_could I_ _have sex with him?_

He smiled at me, seeming to read my internal dialogue. "Relax, Bells, that's not what I mean. Not yet…you're not quite ready." He kissed my nose in a loving gesture and I smiled at him, one part relieved and one part (one large part) frustrated.

"But," he lowered a bit of his weight on me again, "I can still make you feel good, make you forget all those bad dreams," he rocked his hips against my mound and I whimpered against his mouth as his tongue battled my own. His thumb and forefinger gently pinched my taunt nipple until I thought I would explode from that sensation alone.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said, ceasing all motion with his hips and hands, but barely moving his mouth away from my lips.

"No," I hardly recognized my own voice. I sounded nothing like myself. I was so close, and Emmett was merciless in his teasing. I would happily beg at this point, I just needed the contact. "Please don't stop, Em…please." I placed my hand on my breast on top of his own hand, encouraging him to continue.

Emmett actually groaned when he felt my hand on his, urging him to squeeze the sensitive tip. I felt his erection twitch against my abdomen and I pushed against him. He ground himself against me, hard enough that I briefly thought I might have bruises in the morning. Strangely, that one thought further fueled my desire, imaging some sort of physical evidence, some sort of mark from Emmett, to remind me of our desire for each other.

"Don't forget," Emmett spoke against my ear, his voice ragged with need, "you can tell me stop anytime, no matter what. Okay?"

I nodded feverishly, only just registering that I was chanting, "Please don't stop, please don't stop," over and over. Emmett removed his hand from my tank despite my protest. Just as I started to complain, I felt his thumb hook into the fabric of my panties, pulling them down just a fraction. My breath caught and Emmett placed gentle kisses across my jaw.

"I'm gonna make you feel good Bella, I promise." He paused to look into my eyes, again silently seeking permission. I nodded without hesitation and he lowered his head to give me a slow, sensual kiss.

Emmett moved off to one side of me, keeping his thumb hooked in my panties as he placed his other arm under my head. I felt his erection, huge and hard, against my hip and I reached for him.

"Uh-uh," he managed as he blocked my way, "this is about you, sweetheart, _just you_."

I surrendered to Emmett as he moved his hand across the elastic band of my underwear, finally sinking his fingers under the material. I gasped as he found my slick folds, brushing his fingers across my incredibly sensitive clit.

"Emmett, please…please." My voice was unrecognizable to me now. I was too far gone.

"God, Bella, you are so wet," Emmett spoke through nearly clenched teeth, seeming to struggle to maintain control.

In that moment I realized that I did indeed have a kink. Emmett's voice, his accent, those small things were becoming some sort of sexual stimulant for me. How long would it be before I had an orgasm from the sound of his voice alone?

I spread my legs a bit wider, encouraging Emmett to continue his exploration. I struggled for breath when he pushed one thick finger into my opening, pumping into me several times as his thumb continued to circle around my sensitive flesh.

"Baby, you are so tight. So tight, so wet" he murmured erotic noises as he continued his ministrations, occasionally stopping his vocal tirade only long enough to nip at my bottom lip or swipe his tongue across mine in a desperate kiss.

I felt the tightening in my abdomen as my body began to tremor. I knew I was close, and my movement became desperate.

"Come for me, Bella…come for me sweetheart." Emmett's language would have normally embarrassed me, but I found myself incredibly excited and turned on by his display. I reached for his hand between my legs so I could hold him against me as I rode out my wave, shudder after shudder.

When it was over, I exhaled slowly, looking down at his hand buried in my panties. That sight alone was nearly my undoing. I was shocked to feel such a strong desire to continue this again, and I scarcely resisted the urge to grind myself against his hand, certain I would have another orgasm within seconds.

_What is wrong with me?_

Emmett removed his hand as he kissed his way from my jaw to my mouth. "See," he said between soft kisses, "I told you I could make you feel better. Sleep now, Bells." He snuggled me against his chest.

"By the way," he murmured against my ear as I started to drift off, "I love the panties. I've never seen anythin' quite like those before…I may never look at ladybugs the same way again. _Very sexy_."

I laughed in spite of my slight embarrassment, too tired and drained from my "high" to feel any anxiety whatsoever. I never thought I'd see the day when big, bad, Emmett Cullen thought cotton ladybug bikini panties were _sexy_.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I cannot thank you guys enough for sticking with me. When this plot bunny first arrived, I had no idea it would end up getting so stinking huge; what a loooong story. We are approaching the end, however, and I just had to throw in a bit of fluff between now and then...which brings up to chapter 12. One chapter later on gets particulary emotional. I was working on it earlier today and decided to write this bit of fluff to clear my head of all the angst and sadness. *sniffle*

So, you could skip this chaper altogether if you like...there's really nothing integral here, just lemony goodness.

As always, a huge thank you to all who read this story; and many hugs and cookies to those who read/review/alert. I LOVE IT!

Kudos to my friends at Jacob Black-N-Pack...you guys are awesome :-)

Legal: All glory goes to SM. I own nothing, and I can prove it.

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling Emmett's large, warm body pressed against me, his arm draped across my torso. His breathing was regular and he was still, signaling his deep sleep. I watched him for several minutes, enjoying the opportunity to gaze at him unabashedly.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on Emmett's apartment door across the hall. I stared at my own door, silently contemplating whether or not to wake Emmett. There could be an issue with the Manor. The knock grew a bit louder, stirring Emmett from his slumber. I glanced back at him, startled to see bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Good mornin', gorgeous," he whispered, wearing that same delicious smirk from the previous night. I felt my face flame as I remembered _everything_ from the night before.

"Morning," came my suddenly shy response.

Apparently, Emmett would be having none of my shyness this morning. He hauled me on top of his body, holding me there as he whispered, "They'll stop knocking eventually. Let's stay in bed all day. What do you say?" He kissed my forehead as I laughed softly at his antics.

The knocking continued as I tried, unsuccessfully, to reposition myself. Giving up, I finally straddled Emmett's hips as I sat up, "I don't think they are giving up that easily," I whispered as I glanced over my shoulder toward the door.

I looked back at Emmett, who was busy studying my anatomy via my new position. His hands fell to my hips and briefly ghosted my bottom before he offered a gentle squeeze, his eyes still not meeting my own. I smiled, thrilled that he found my body so enticing.

The knocking continued to grow louder, causing both Emmett and myself to glance back at the door.

"You know," Emmett whispered as he raised himself up to kiss me, flexing his taunt abs, "I meant what I said last night…these ladybugs are very sexy." He kissed me passionately to emphasize his point, "I think you should get more of these, lots more." He dipped his finger into the elastic band, drawing my gaze down to stare at his hand so close to my center, yet again.

"I have _lots_ more," I spoke as I raised my head again, taken aback by the huskiness in my voice.

Emmett gripped my hips, planting me against him as he shifted backward to lean against the headboard. "Hmm, _really_?" He continued toying with my panties, his finger gradually worked deeper and deeper under the fabric, causing my heart to race.

"Tell me, are they like these?" He was wearing that damn smirk again. He knew what he was doing to me, he was enjoying getting me worked up again.

_Fine, two can play this game, mister._

"Mmm," I feigned intense concentration as I nonchalantly reached for his other hand, "more or less." I placed his forefinger against my bottom lip, lazily licking the tip, "Of course, you've seen the ladybugs," I rolled my hips in a circle as I drew his attention back to my panties, enjoying the feel of his hardening length against me. "I also have dragonflies," I continued moving my hips in circles as I spoke, "and rainbows—"

Emmett swallowed audibly, his eyes glued to where our bodies were connected as my hips continued to move in slow, sensual circles on top of his erection. I could have said I had underwear with computers and MP3 players on them and he wouldn't have responded…not because those things didn't exist yet, but because he was so focused on the sensation I was creating.

Me, Bella Swan, giving Emmett Cullen a stiffy. A very big one, evidently.

_Go me!_

"Of course," I continued speaking softly, "they aren't all cotton. Some are lace." I smiled innocently as he looked at me again, his eyes desperate and hungry. "Black lace," I licked his finger with the tip of my tongue, "red lace," I took his finger in my mouth, sucking gently before releasing it.

"Good," came Emmet's short reply. The look on his face was unreadable, and I furrowed my brow at his one word statement.

Instead of an explanation, I found myself quickly tossed on my back, my head toward the footboard. Emmett's large body was on top of me impossibly fast, forcing my legs open to accommodate him.

"Then you won't miss _these_ when I rip them off you," his huge hands found purchase on my poor ladybug panties, and for a moment I knew they were all but shredded.

"Emmett McCarty!" Anna-Beth's voice boomed as she pounded on Em's apartment door, "Open this door, you lazy man!" The knocking became a beating, and I'm fairly certain she even kicked the door at one point.

"Damn it," Emmett hissed. He seemed embarrassed by his choice of words. I found it endearing that after everything we'd done together, he would think this small display was somehow taboo. "Anna-Beth…I forgot about breakfast!" He remained frozen between my legs as he stopped his panicked, whispered, proclamation.

I couldn't help the strangled snicker that bubbled from my mouth. You had to admit, the whole scene was pretty funny.

Frustrating, but funny.

Emmett schooled his features before he looked at me again, sexy smirk firmly in place as he displayed those tasty dimples. "You'll pay for this, Bells." He pressed his hardness against my now-soaked panties, rocking his hips seductively to create the most wonderful friction. "I'd planned to rip those pretty little panties from your body, show you what else I can do with my mouth," He kissed me hard, pressing his tongue against mine. "I _planned_ to make you come fast. And hard." He whispered in my ear as he pushed against my aching center, making my head bounce close to the footboard. I whimpered, but not from discomfort. Our motions were nothing short of mimicking the very sex act we both desired, only two very thin layers of fabric prevented us from joining. Emmett pulled back, eyeing me like a predator. "Now, it'll be slow. You'll _beg me_ for release." As if to drive his point home, he slowed his movements, barely granting a hint of the abrasion I craved.

I pouted, not far from begging already. I know I started this game, but I wanted him to finish it.

Oh, God, did I ever want him. To _finish_, I mean..to _finish_ this little game.

I arched my back, trying to press against his bare chest, seeking some measure of contact with him. "What if I want to repay the favor this time?"

Emmett froze. He stared down at me and for a moment I wondered if I'd actually managed to say that out loud. _Did_ _I just ask him if I could give him a blow job?_

I resisted the urge to fidget, but only barely.

"Baby, you don't have to do anythin' you don't want to do." He whispered softly before kissing my nose.

I shrugged, suddenly self-conscience. "It's not that, it's just--I don't know," I squirmed, I couldn't help it, "It's just that I've never…I mean, what if I'm terrible?" I nervously chewed my bottom lip, reluctant to look Em in the eye after my admission.

Emmett's soft chuckle forced me to smile, "Somehow, I don't think that would be an issue, sweetheart." He shifted his weight, propping himself up on his elbow. "I'll tell you what, you just do what _you_ want to do…and if I make you uncomfortable, just tell me to stop. Okay?" He was such a softy.

He arched one eyebrow before whispering seductively against my neck, "Besides, maybe we can come to some sort of an _arrangement _about your punishment." He dipped his head to kiss the column of flesh until he met my collarbone, rocking his hips against me again. "Hmmm, maybe this whole discussion was some effort on your part to make me break weak."

He toyed with my pendant, looking at me for validation. I vehemently shook my head, encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

"Emmett Dale McCarty!" Anna Beth roared from just outside my door. "You are in that room…I know you are. You're not at work, I've asked, no one's seen you today. Now, open this door!" For such a small woman, she really had a set of pipes on her.

Emmett and I froze, eyes wide and mouths shut tight in an effort to quiet our giggles. Seeing Emmett's expression only made me want to laugh more, and soon I could no longer fight the laughter that erupted from me.

A soft knock on my door quieted my hooting. "Bella? Bella have you seen Emmett?" Her voice was so clear, almost as though she were in my room. I shifted so I could look at the door, dumping Emmett unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Umph!" His graceless landing was loud…very loud. In fact, it sounded unmistakably like someone had chucked a 250 pound man onto the floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" Great, now Anna Beth sounded worried.

I quickly turned to look at Emmett on the floor, mouthing "I'm sorry," before turning my attention back to the door.

"Ugh," I managed, "I'm fine, just waking up is all…give me a minute."

Emmett jumped up, scraping his foot against the nightstand. "Ow!"

_Great_, it was a distinctly masculine yelp…_no hiding that one_.

"Emmett?" Anna Beth called from the door.

I looked at Em's panicked expression, his head shaking for me to deny the question as he cradled his injured foot.

"Um, no?" I said, both to Anna Beth and to Emmett, confused as to why we would hide in here like a couple of school kids.

Emmett scurried toward me, whispering conspiratorially as he approached me. "I'll go back to my apartment through Jasper's room when you let her in here." He bent down to give me a quick kiss, again toying with my pendant. "I'll see you in a few minutes for breakfast." He winked before turning, leaving me standing in the middle of my room.

I rolled my eyes, chalking his behavior up to a mid 1930's sense of propriety. _Mustn't have Emmett's sister-in-law know that I spent the night with a man_. I grabbed my robe as I made my way to the door.

"Hey, Anna Beth, sorry about that." I gestured for her to come inside. "I'm barely functional first thing in the morning." I shrugged and even ponied up a fake yawn for show, stretching dramatically.

"Mmm-hmm," her eyes were knowing, I was so busted. If she called me on this, there was no way I could deny it.

Just then, the instantly recognizable sound of Emmett's apartment door closing filtered through the room. I shut my eyes, barely shaking my head.

Well, if she didn't already know, she _certainly_ knew now…_thanks Em_.

Anna Beth casually turned toward the sound of Emmett's apartment door, then back to me. She smiled, looking me up and down, then glanced to the bed. My face flamed red as she took in the crumpled sheets and probably assumed we'd been going at it like bunnies.

"So," she spoke, glancing back to me before making her way to the chairs by the window, placing her bag on the cushion, "did you sleep well last night?"

I turned to follow her, chewing on my bottom lip. Surely she didn't want to know the details. "I, uh…" I managed a nod, shrugging. "Yeah."

Her smile grew, making her look like the cat who ate the canary. She didn't let me suffer long, instead she quickly enveloped me in a hug. It took several moments for me to return the hug. She'd shocked me with her move.

"Oh Bella," Anna Beth cooed, "I'm so glad you two are together. Emmett's never been happier…Ray and I were just talkin' about how content you make him." She pulled back so she could look me in the eye. "Bella, he hasn't been this happy since before his momma and daddy…well, since before they died."

Her eyes were shiny and she was obviously trying to reign in her emotions. Seeing her on the verge of tears caused a lump to form in my own throat.

She quickly engulfed me in another hug, this one even more forceful…like a mini Emmett bear hug. Soon she released me, turning toward her bag before swinging back around, hands on her hips "So, was Emmett laughing at me while I tried to kick down his door?"

"I, um…no. We didn't know it was you, at first," I ducked my head, shyly tucking my hair behind my ears and tightening the belt on my robe.

"Oh! You two were…busy." Anna Beth smiled, "I see."

"Oh God, no. No, no, no," I stammered. "It's not like that." I inhaled, trying to get my bearings around the blonde. In so many ways, she was like Rosalie: Blonde, beautiful, commanding.

Except she was _nice_.

"I had a nightmare. Emmett came over to help me calm down."

Anna Beth's expression never faltered. She just kept smirking at me as I tried to explain last night's events to her.

"It was a _really_ bad nightmare!" I laughed, causing her to laugh until both of us ended up cackling like hens at my behavior.

"Easy, girl, I'm not here to alert the town." Anna Beth reached into her bag, pulling out a red bathing suit. "I thought you might want _this_ for this weekend. We're going swimming! I can't wait…this heat is positively unbearable."

I held up the swimsuit, trying to figure out if this would be flattering on my body or not. Sure, Anna Beth could get away with anything, even pregnant she looked stunning. But me….

"Bella," she yanked the suit from my hands, placing it near my face, "this is going to be gorgeous on you. The color is perfect! And the cut…on your curves, amazing." She glanced toward the door, lowering her voice, "Emmett won't be able to keep his hands off you."

We both laughed at her comment as I flung the garment at her. I grabbed some clothing from the wardrobe, deciding I'd better get ready so we could get Emmett for breakfast.

Several minutes later, I knocked on Emmett's door. Em opened the door, freshly shaved with damp hair.

Anna Beth pushed past Emmett, "So, where were you this morning, Em? I knocked and I knocked, but you weren't here." She looked so innocent, batting her eyelashes while waiting for Emmett's response.

"Oh, I, um…must have been in the shower." Emmett threw his towel in his hamper for show, smirking at Anna Beth.

"Really? In the shower, huh?"

"Yup."

"In Bella's room?"

"What? No," Emmett guffawed. "In _my_ apartment, Anna Beth. I took a shower here."

"Mmm-hmm," Anna Beth circled the two of us like we were prey. "_After_ you left Bella's room. I hope it was a _cold_ shower, Em." Anna Beth laughed and I couldn't help but join her.

Emmett looked from her to me several times, unsure of how to tread.

I shrugged, "She knows, Em."

He exhaled loudly, "Anna Beth, it's not what you think. Bella—"

"Yeah, I know--nightmares, _really bad_ nightmares." She hugged Emmett, "I'm happy for you little brother. _Really_ happy." She released Em, turning to look at both of us before dashing out the door, "Now let's go get breakfast. I am eating for two you know."

Emmett turned to me, smiling, "Well, you were no help, Bells. You blew our cover."

"Me? You're the one closing doors all willy-nilly for the world to hear."

"Oh really, my fault huh?" He leaned down, placing his hand on the small of my back as he guided me out the door toward Hattie's for breakfast. "I've changed my mind, your punishment is definitely back on…no _arrangement_. I will hear you beg, sweetheart."

I had to admit, I was definitely ravenous…it just wasn't for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Just a short update, but a sweet chapter.

Good stuff coming our way soon, hubba hubba....

Thanks again to all you readers out there for taking the time to read/review/and alert this story. I'm so glad I wrote this one down...normally, my day dreams are mine and mine alone. It's kind of funny having you guys walk around inside my head to read my sorted fantasies :-)

Legal: Don't own it, dang!

* * *

"Anna Beth!" Hattie exclaimed as we made our way to the table near the window. Somehow, I'd come to think of it as _our_ table. We sat in the same spot, day after day. Emmett had a small kitchenette in his apartment. I would have to start making a few meals there. Hattie's was great, but eating at home once in a while was nice too.

_Home. _When did I start thinking of Gatlinburg as home?

Emmett rushed to pull my chair out for me, then quickly did the same for Anna Beth. He looked unbelievably attractive in his newsboy hat, something he'd grabbed at the last minute as we walked out the door of his apartment.

I watched Em as he made sure Anna Beth was comfortable. She was nearly six months along and so far all was well. I couldn't keep the goofy smile from my face as he, Anna Beth, and Hattie all talked about the soon-to-be latest addition to the McCarty clan, Jack's first steps, and Will's homecoming this weekend. The eldest McCarty was clearly missed in the small town.

"Just wait 'til you meet him, Bella," Hattie exclaimed excitedly as the conversation turned to Emmett's oldest brother Will, "he's even bigger than Em here." She slapped Emmett on the shoulder as he smiled at her, dimples on full display.

I laughed as Hattie sat the water glasses on the table. "Bigger than Em? What are you feeding them, Hattie?"

"Oh honey, I can't take the glory for these boys." Her hand lingered on Emmett's shoulder in a loving gesture. In some ways it seemed that Hattie had taken on a motherly role with the brothers after their parents' deaths. "That belongs to the good Lord and to good family lines. McCarty men are just _huge_."

_My mind is not going in the gutter, my mind is not going in the gutter, my mind is not going in the gutter. _I smiled, nodding, as I reached for my water.

Yes, indeed, McCarty men were huge. How _do_ you respond that? I decided that it was best not to, and continued drinking my water as I nodded brainlessly at Hattie's retreating form.

_Please, turn off the porn that is currently on a loop in my head. Pretty please?_

"Yes, Bella, 'McCarty men are just _huge_,'" Anna Beth's tone was definitely overt, and when my eyes met her own, she suggestively wagged her eyebrows, smiling mischievously. "But, I didn't have to tell you that after last night, did I?"

My eyes were enormous, but it was my combination gasp-laugh that did me in…I choked on my water, earning a concerned touch from Emmett as he made his way to sit.

"You okay babe?" His hand was on my back, making soothing circles.

"Mmm-hmm," I managed between coughs, eventually clearing my throat. "Just went down funny I guess." My face was flame red, but it wasn't from my choking incident. I shot Anna Beth a death glare, but she could see that I wasn't serious. She was _so_ not helping the porn loop in my brain.

Hattie returned with stacks and stacks of pancakes, plus an extra glass of milk for Anna Beth. Even pregnant, Anna Beth was still tiny. I had no idea where she would put all that food. Apparently, McCarty babies eat just like McCarty men.

We sat at the table after breakfast, talking about this weekend's outing, when Anna Beth suddenly turned to me. "What are you wearing tonight?"

I looked at her, my expression blank. What the heck was she talking about, anyway?

"You're both going, right?" She stared at first me then Emmett, both of us looking lost. "Oh come on now…the summer Craft Fair? Games? Food? _Dancing?_"

I remembered seeing the Craft Fair signs posted everywhere. Apparently it was all the rage in Gatlinburg. I looked at Emmett as he turned to me. We both quirked our brows.

"I thought that was next week," we spoke in unison, then smiled.

"Oh please," Anna Beth huffed, "you two are just too much." She smiled, her devious smile, then continued, "Of course, I'm not surprised…you've barely come up for air the last few weeks. Did you have _plans_ for tonight?"

Her knowing eyes were on me again, and as per usual my face was an open book.

"Yeah, Anna Beth, we do have plans." I looked at Emmett as he spoke, thankful he handled that so tactfully. I knew _exactly_ what our plans entailed, and even speaking about them abstractly had me all excited. I was very much looking forward to my _punishment_. "But, there's no reason we can't stop by for a while." He looked at me, smiling sweetly.

"But, I…." What could I say? _Gee, I thought we were going to engage in a bit of oral sex this evening?_

"Besides," Emmett continued, pulling me against him before draping his arm across my shoulders, "it will give us a chance to make things official."

I tried to turn so that I could look at him as he spoke. "What? Make what official?"

"Us. You know, so everyone will know that we are a couple."

"Oh, believe me, I don't think there's any confusion about that," Anna Beth proclaimed as she finished off her milk. "Poor Sue Bennett's been crying her eyes out for days now. She was really hoping you two wouldn't last." She turned to me in full gossip mode now, "Sue's practically in love with Em. Of course, half the town is—"

"Anna Beth," came Emmett's warning. Was he embarrassed?

"Oh hush, Em," Anna Beth continued, undeterred. "Yes, Emmett used to be quiet the lady's man. But that's all changed now." She smiled at the two of us, and Emmett somehow managed to pull me even closer. "Ah, my little brother's all grown up now…even taking his sweetheart to the fair to make things 'official.'" She made a dramatic face to go with her declaration.

I always assumed Emmett was something of a lady's man before he was changed, so Anna Beth's words were not really surprising. I wondered if I was mucking things up too much by putting Em in this position, by making us an official "couple."

I glanced at Em, he was waiting for me to speak. One look in his perfect blue eyes and I decided to go for it. I mean, what could it hurt, really? It was June, this fall, Em would meet Rose, I would be long gone, and things would fall into place for him. I couldn't see how this one thing could change any of that.

I felt Emmett slowly shift beside me, turning to take my hand in his own. "What do you say, sweetheart? Will you go with me to the fair…be my girl?" His eyes looked concerned, almost like he was worried I would deny this to him, to myself for that matter.

I smiled, "Of course."

He quickly smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before jumping up. "Great! Okay, I have to get to work…lots to do before the fair tonight." He turned to Anna Beth, who was still smiling at our little display, "Please don't corrupt Bella while I'm working, Anna Beth."

"Don't worry, Em," came Anna Beth's quick retort, "I'll let _you_ corrupt her all you want."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, suddenly missing Jasper and our playful banter.

Emmett turned toward me, sensuous smirk firmly in place, "I'll see you tonight, pick you up at…six?"

I nodded, captivated by the single dimple created by his smirk.

He leaned down to kiss me again, whispering in my ear before pulling away, "Don't think I've forgotten about your _punishment_, sweetheart. I can't wait to hear you beg tonight."

My lips parted of their own accord, my breath suddenly coming in gasps as my face flushed.

"See you girls tonight," Emmett exclaimed, innocently, as he paid for breakfast and made his way to the door, leaving me staring at him, open-mouthed; and Anna Beth staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Holy…what was that?" Anna Beth asked, forcing my attention back to her.

I licked my dry lips, trying to gather my wits before speaking to her. "Huh?"

_Oh yeah, that's good. Very witty, Bella, very witty._

"What was what?" I managed. Not great, but better. Marginally.

Anna Beth stared at me, "_That_." She motioned with her thumb toward the door at Emmett's retreating form.

We both watched from the widows as Em rounded the corner outside, Anna Beth turning to stare at him as he made his way to pass us. He slowed down, newsboy hat adorably in position, and waved to both of us. He flashed a big smile, then placed his hands over his heart before pointing back to me, waving again as he walked backward a bit.

Anna Beth and I smiled and waved like automatons, me still stunned by his words as he left and Anna Beth still waiting for me to explain what happened.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Emmett McCarty fell in love," came Hattie's voice as she soundlessly brought Anna Beth another glass of milk and cleared our table, startling me with not only her presence but also her words.

"You're telling me," Anna Beth exclaimed, rubbing her rounded belly.

"Huh?" Ah, apparently, my brain was still not engaged. Wonderful, just perfect.

"Oh honey, he's got it bad." Hattie smiled as she walked away, she and Anna Beth nodding in unison.

"Spill it, Bella," Anna Beth pushed after Hattie disappeared. "What did he say when he left." She was sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting for me to divulge Emmett's whispered words to her.

_Seriously?_ She expected me to have a conversation right now? Did they just say that Emmett was in love with me?

"Um," more words of wisdom pouring from my mouth, I see. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "He said he would pick me up at six."

_Emmett's in love with me. _The words kept rolling around in the back of my mind as I tried to stay on topic with Anna Beth.

She tilted her head to the side, her expression clearly stating that she knew that much. "No," she lowered her voice, looking around as though we were going to discuss top secret military stuff, "I mean what did he whisper to you that got you so flustered? I've never seen anyone blush so much in all my life, Bella." She shifted in her seat, sitting back and placing her hands on the table, one folded on top of the other. "So spill it, what did he say." Her smile was playful, but I knew Anna Beth was in her _Rosalie mode_ now, she wouldn't take a casual shrug for an answer.

I closed my eyes in defeat. I would have to tell her something. Surely there was a discreet way to handle this.

"You forget, Bella, I'm married to a McCarty. I know the games they play…maybe I can help. You know, _level the playin' field a bit._"

I opened my eyes, inhaling deeply before biting my bottom lip. I was certain I would gnaw the darn thing off before long.

"Ah, yeah…" I hedged, biding my time as I tried to think of a way to explain Emmett's comment. "This morning, things got a little heated—"

I paused, hoping Anna Beth could follow this conversation. Her womanly smile told me that she understood things clearly.

"Well, it seems he insists on making me pay for my…games." I hadn't intended to tease Em. I've never wielded that kind of power over a guy. It was heady stuff.

"Ah," Anna Beth leaned back, resting her hands on her curved abdomen. "You're being punished."

My eyes were again huge. What the heck? Did everyone play this sort of game?

"Bella's been a naughty girl." She wagged her finger at me, smiling all the while. "Of course, reminding you of your punishment is sort of a punishment in itself, you know. Gettin' you all worked up…." Her eyes were distant and I had the distinct feeling that she was remembering her own form of _punishment_ from Ray.

"Anyway," she resumed, suddenly sitting up straight, "that's okay, he got you this morning. But we'll make him pay tonight. We're going to Jolie's for lingerie."

Suddenly I thought of the black lace panties I already owned. I hoped I'd brought the matching bra too. _Thank you Alice for pressing me to get those._ Sure, Edward and I never even got close to needing special lingerie, but they always made me feel sexier somehow.

"I already have some lingerie that he will love." I couldn't believe it, I wasn't the least bit embarrassed to share this Anna Beth.

"It doesn't matter what you buy…we just need the bag. Let him see you with it so he can wonder what you bought and what you're wearing under your dress _all night_."

The gleam in her eyes was priceless. Yes, Ray and Anna Beth had played this little game before…and often, evidently.

I smiled, I couldn't wait to get back home. Emmett was a very physical man. He would be going crazy wondering what I….

_Home_. There it is again. I realized that home wasn't Arizona, Forks, or even Gatlinburg for that matter. Home was wherever Emmett was, and he loved me.

Just like I loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting. I'm also working on something else, and I have a very hard time dividing my time and train of thought between two stories.

Thanks again to everyone for continuing to stay with this crazy tale! It really motivates me when I read all those reviews :-)

Bella's time in 1935 is winding down...soon Jasper will return. Will she stay with Em, hoping she can prevent the bear attack altogether, or will she return with Jasper to an empty life without Edward or Emmett? Poor, poor Bella!

Legal: SM owns it all, but I love it like it's mine!

* * *

Jolie's was a very trendy, upscale boutique, and seemed oddly out of place in the country tourist town of Gatlinburg. Apparently, however, Jolie's had a loyal following, with women coming in from miles around to visit the shop, buying the very latest lingerie from Europe and New York.

The boutique itself was small and meticulously decorated. Large mirrors with guild frames adorned the walls, making the tiny space seem larger, while hand-painted, mountain-themed murals added an open feeling. Perfumed oils and bath salts scented the air, their fragrance heavy but not overpowering the shop.

"Welcome, Anna Beth, back for more already?" A statuesque, raven-haired woman spoke to Anna Beth before engulfing her in a hug, followed by the universal greeting for pregnant women everywhere: The belly rub.

I'd spent a considerable amount of time with Anna Beth over the last few weeks as Emmett and Ray worked during the day. As Anna Beth's pregnancy became apparent, I was constantly surprised by the number of people who touched her ever-growing belly. _How did pregnant women deal with that all the time?_

Finally, the dark haired lady's gaze settled on me. "Anna Beth, you brought a friend. My apologies," her accent was barely noticeable. She sounded French. "I am Genevieve. Please, call me Jenny." She smiled eagerly and I thought she was going to hug me, but instead she grasped my shoulders and kissed each of my cheeks.

"This is Isabella, but she goes by Bella," Anna Beth said as she glossed over the rack beside me. "She's datin' Em." She turned away from the rack to look at Jenny.

Jenny gasped, taking both of my hands in hers, "Oh, Bella, this makes me so happy!"

"I know, it's like somethin' from a fairy tale…." Anna Beth smiled, looking from Jenny to me. "They're just crazy about each other Jenny. I don't think I've seen Em happier than these last few months."

Now Anna Beth and Jenny were both staring at me with huge, girly grins firmly in place. I could feel my blush spreading as I tried to smile back, wishing the earth would swallow me in this very moment.

I did _so_ hate to be the center of attention.

"In fact, that's why we're here," Anna Beth spoke, bringing Jenny's attention solely to her. "We'd like to see Em even _happier_."

It's official, Anna Beth is definitely a crazy woman ahead of her time.

Jenny winked and beamed shrewdly. She was an older lady, but she was still stunningly attractive. "Ah, I can most certainly help with that." She gestured for us to follow her toward the other side of the store.

"It's not quite like _that_, Jenny." I have no idea why I felt the need to clarify things with her, but I did. "I mean, we aren't—" I winced as I fumbled for words…a_ren't what? Aren't serious? _That wouldn't be accurate since I wasn't playing at this relationship, and I didn't think Emmett was either. We loved each other, I was certain of it. _Aren't together?_ That's not true, we were most definitely together. Apparently, you could ask anyone in town who Emmett was dating and you would hear my name. _Aren't physical…yet?_ Well, technically, while we hadn't had sex-sex, we were very familiar with each other. Not _biblically_ familiar, so to speak, but still….

"He is a good man, Bella. The McCarty's are fine people." Jenny interjected as we reached a wall lined with elegant dressers and armoires. "If I were 20 years younger," she giggled, patting my hand to tell me she was just kidding.

At least I _think_ she was kidding.

"There's nothing wrong with spicing things up a bit, no?" Jenny's brows were raised, and Anna Beth giggled as she began going through one of the drawers.

"I don't think they need to worry about the spice." Anna Beth's southern accent made itself known, dragging her vowel sounds out again. "We just want him to melt…_tonight_. They're going to the fair. It's a sort of coming out party for both of 'em."

"Oh my," Jenny exclaimed. "Then this must be special…who knows where the night may lead."

Oh my, indeed. If she only knew.

Heck, judging by the arch of her eyebrow and her cocky little smile I think she _did_ know where the night would lead. I am so transparent. I am the only girl on the planet who visits the 1935 equivalent of Victoria's Secret and still manages to get embarrassed.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind? Corsets are lovely, and they make you feel so sexy," she said as she held up a striking red satin creation. Even by my modern standards, it practically oozed sex.

Anna Beth rushed back to us, touching the red satin reverently. I had a feeling she had a thing for lingerie.

"No, Bella already has a lace bra and panty set." Anna Beth spoke, shaking her head but still caressing the corset.

"Perhaps a garter belt then?" Jenny questioned.

"That sounds nice," I chimed in, finally getting on board with these two.

"What color is your bra?"

"Black." I could feel my blush, but it wasn't as bad. "Lace," I added for clarification.

"Nice," Jenny said as she moved to an armoire. "You should consider a silk garter belt." She skimmed over the contents of several drawers before finally selecting a small scrap of fabric.

"Aha," she exclaimed, pleased with her find. She displayed the black silk band to us, holding it proudly in the air, "It is perfect, no?"

It was clearly fine silk and I couldn't resist the urge to touch it. The belt clasped in the back with three small mother of pearl buttons, while the front offered a pretty lace inlay. It was much smaller than the other garter belts I'd seen from this time period, making it look positively modern…well, my version of modern, anyway.

"I love it! It _is_ perfect."

"Oh my goodness, Bella," Anna Beth practically breathed the words out loud. "Emmett will explode when he sees this."

My eyes darted to Jenny, waiting for her reaction. If my intentions weren't clear before, they certainly were now. I intended to seduce Emmett, and this would be an important weapon in my arsenal.

Jenny giggled, covering her mouth at her unexpected outburst before continuing, "Let's hope he doesn't explode _that_ soon, honey."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at Jenny's words, but I quickly joined in the fits of feminine laughter filling the shop. I hadn't had this much "girl time" since before Alice left, and I really missed that little pixie.

Several red-faced hours passed inside the lingerie store before we left. I had not one but numerous navy and cream colored bags emblazoned with both the Jolie's name and logo. Anna Beth had her fair share as well. She'd purchased several beautiful silk maternity gowns.

"Well, I need to head home so I can get ready for tonight. Maybe show Ray my new gowns." She smiled, winking as she held out her bags.

I snorted, "You're terrible."

"Hey, I'm trying to take advantage of our alone time. My mom only has Jack for the weekend, and the fair is tonight, swimming tomorrow…a girl has to manage her schedule well, you know."

"Mmm-hmm."

"But, I do want to go back to the manor with you. I'm dying to see the look on Emmett's face when he sees your bags."

"Have I mentioned you're terrible?" I asked as we made our way to the manor. "Besides, he may not even see us come in." In all honesty, I was hoping he would. Part of me wanted to add fuel to this fire. Watching him squirm might be fun.

We walked into the manor, giggling like schoolgirls again, anticipating Emmett's reaction. We slowly walked through the lobby, but Em was nowhere to be found.

I turned to Anna Beth, shrugging my shoulders. "Oh well, so much for our fun."

Anna Beth's expression suddenly changed as her eyes caught sight of something over my shoulder.

"You two are back early." Emmett's familiar voice nearly made me jump.

I stood straight and stiff as I tried to stifle my soft chuckles. It was now or never.

I turned to face Emmett, gesturing with my bags, "Yeah, all this shopping is tiring." His eyes were glued to the bags in my hands.

Judging by his expression, I would say that Em was _very_ familiar with Jolie's.

I glanced at Anna Beth who was shaking with barely contained laughter. "You know, these bags are really heavy considering it's all just silk and lace."

I turned to look at Emmett again, hoping he didn't notice Anna Beth's tears threatening to spill at any moment. She was all but busting out laughing at this point.

He stood stock still, hands balled into fists as he looked from the bags to me and back again.

This was really too much fun. I almost felt bad for him.

_Almost_.

"I mean, honestly," I prodded as Em's lust-filled gaze returned to me, "who knew that tiny scraps of fabric could weigh so much."

"I should, uh, carry those to your bed—" Emmett shut his mouth quickly, closing his eyes for a second too long as he rerouted his train of thought. "I should carry those to your room for you." He smiled, intentionally flashing his dimples.

Gee, why did I feel like perhaps his intentions were less than chivalrous?

I smiled, enjoying the fact that I'd made Emmett forget himself for just a moment. "Nah, they aren't that bad. Besides, I wanted to ask Anna Beth about the dress I'd planned on wearing." I turned my attention to Anna Beth, who was finally managing to control her giggle fit.

"Oh—" Anna Beth managed, wiping away tears of laughter, "sure, I'd love to see it."

"Thanks though," I said sincerely, poor Em.

"You sure?" He took a step, closing the distance between us. "It's no problem," he moved to brush a stray curl away from my cheek. "I have time." His eyes promised that if he came back to my room, he would most certainly make good use of our time, indeed.

I swallowed reflexively. "Um, no, it's okay." I took a small step backwards, smiling nervously. How could he ignite that fire in my abdomen with just a look?

"Come on Bella," Anna Beth said as he hooked her arm in my own, dragging me away from Emmett and his smoldering blue eyes. "Let's see that dress since I already know what you'll be wearing under it." I laughed as she spoke the last words while looking at Em.

"Bye Em!" He looked like it was taking all of his self control to stand there as Anna Beth dragged me away.

"Yeah," Anna Beth chimed, casting a quick look over her shoulder, "bye Em! She'll be ready at six."

"That was priceless," Anna Beth said between giggles. "The look on his face, Bella. He looked like he was going to _attack_ you at any moment."

"You _are_ terrible. I'm serious this time."

"Maybe, but you want to learn from the best, right?"

Anna Beth's no-nonsense comment had us both laughing again all the way down the hall and into my room.

"What are you wearing?" I said breathlessly as I tried to compose myself. Anna Beth was a welcome friend. She reminded me of Alice, and I easily bonded with the blonde. Of course, she also reminded me a little of Rosalie, but not in a bad way. I liked her strong, commanding presence. Anna Beth would make one heck of a vampire.

"Ugh," came Anna Beth's strangled response as she flopped unceremoniously into the nearest chair. "Nothing cute, thanks to my growing belly." She rubbed her abdomen lovingly despite her tone. "But, thanks to Jack I have these great boobs," she gestured to her chest and I nearly fell over laughing again.

"Yeah, about that," I said as I moved to the wardrobe. "I was thinking about wearing this wrap dress, but it's kind of--" I pulled out the red and black dress, holding it up to me so Anna Beth could critique it. I was never very good at this sort of thing. I really needed someone's opinion, and Anna Beth would be perfect.

"Oh, Bella, it's gorgeous. If you _don't_ wear this, I'm never speaking to you again. I love it."

"You're sure it's not too low cut?" I was nervous about this dress. It looked very modern, like something from a mall in Seattle. I liked the fact that it was thin, and had cap sleeves. Summer nights in Tennessee were only marginally cooler than summer days. The bodice was form fitting, but the material was breathable, and the skirt flowed away from my hips and thighs.

The worst thing about the clothing in 1935 were the darn pantyhose. Skirts and dresses meant you wore hosiery, no exceptions. I was so looking forward to tomorrow. I would be hose free for the day in a pair of shorts and a cute short-sleeved blouse. Well, when I wasn't wearing that bathing suit, at least.

_What am I doing?_ I'm worrying about tomorrow's outfit as I worry about tonight's dress. I am driving myself nuts.

"Stop," came Anna Beth's command. Here we go, Rosalie mode again. "You are chewin' your poor bottom lip to bits, Bella. You will look beautiful." She stood up and made her way to me. "Honestly, I've never met anyone so pretty who had absolutely no idea how pretty she really was."

I smiled, blushing at Anna Beth's compliment.

"Thanks. I just…."

"He loves you Bella. You could wear a potato sack and he wouldn't have eyes for any other girl."

Anna Beth gave me a quick hug before she turned to pick up her bags.

"Stop worrying, Bella. Ray and I will see you at the fair. Now, I've gotta get home so I can seduce my husband."

We both laughed again as she opened the door, making her way home.

I had a bit of time before Emmett would be picking me up, so I opted for a nice bath, thinking the strawberry scented bath salts from Jolie's would be a wonderful treat. Emmett knocked on my door at exactly six o'clock, and I nervously opened the door for him.

I had the strangest feeling that everything would change for us after tonight. Good or bad, it would never be the same.

He, as always, looked amazing. He wore a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes and emphasized his tan skin. It was strange seeing Emmett with a tan. Very nice, but still strange. I smiled when I realized he wasn't breathing.

"You look—" he finally spoke. When he didn't finish, I stepped back from the doorway, suddenly nervous.

"What? Should I change? Is it that bad? Anna Beth said—" Great, I was rambling now.

"No, you look amazin'." He stepped into the now empty entranceway, closing the door behind himself. "In fact, we could just skip the fair altogether," he was directly in front of me now, smiling, his hand on the neatly tied bow of the wrap dress.

"I'm guessing this is the only thing holdin' your dress closed," he tilted his head down to speak into my ear, his warm breath cascading down my neck.

I closed my eyes, tilting my head up to speak to him. "Mm-hmm," was all I could manage.

"Maybe just a peek, then…" I was ready to melt. He was using everything, those amazing blue eyes, those damn sexy dimples. I'd never make it out of this room tonight if we got started now.

I placed my hand on his hand, slowly removing his fingers from the bow. "I don't think so, Emmett Cull—" I caught myself before slipping. I'd nearly called him Emmett _Cullen_. That would have been difficult to explain. "Could you stop, once we got started I mean? I don't think I could."

He looked into my eyes, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb while his other hand rubbed languidly up and down my side. "Mmm, good point." He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "We should go now. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back."

I nodded, taking in Em's sexy grin. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with him all night. I _wanted_ him to untie that bow, and I _wanted_ to give him more than just a peek. Who am I kidding? I just _wanted him_.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand in his. "Let's go find Ray and Anna Beth. I'm sure you two will love watching me sweat tonight."

I laughed at Em's comment. "Now, would we do that?"

"Oh, it's okay. The next couple of hours might be _my_ punishment, but I still owe you. Don't forget that, _sweetheart_."

I swallowed hard. The look in Em's eyes was pure sex. Crap. Double crap. How am I supposed to resist this man?

"For now, though, it's my turn to squirm. You and Anna Beth win this one."

We made our way to the fair, hand in hand. Emmett stopped to talk to several people as we looked for Ray and Anna Beth, and I was surprised when he introduced me to everyone as his girlfriend.

His _girlfriend_. I was eighteen years old, why did that one silly word make me so ridiculously happy?

Finally, we spotted Ray and Anna Beth. Poor Ray looked exhausted, and I had a feeling I knew why. It seems Anna Beth's pregnancy hormones were in full swing, she was positively glowing, and she seemed to be constantly ready to rip poor Ray's clothes from his body.

"Jeez Ray, you look horrible," Emmett said as he clapped his brother on the back. "What's the matter with you?"

Ray glanced at Anna Beth, who looked from him to me, smiling. Poor, poor Ray.

Emmett snickered as I covered my mouth to laugh. "Ah," Em replied, nodding his head.

"Come on, old man, let's get you something to eat so you can keep up with that wife of yours." Emmett smiled as he and Ray made their way to a cart with copious amounts of fried food on display.

We had a wonderful time watching the entertainment, eating junk food, and shopping. Emmett made a point to stop and talk to everyone in the town, apparently. I was certain that everyone knew we were officially a couple.

It wasn't long, however, before Anna Beth declared that she and Ray had to head home, using tomorrow's swimming trip as an excuse to call it an early night.

Somehow, I doubted the early evening had anything to do with that swimming trip.

"Well, do you want to walk around some more?" Emmett asked as he offered me the bright pink cotton candy. His lips were stained with the sticky confection and I had to fight the urge to lick them.

"I'm ready to leave when you are," I was nervous, but I wanted to be alone with Em. I craved his touch.

He scooted closer, leaning down to invade my space. He looked into my eyes for several seconds before pressing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I felt like I was being branded, and I _liked_ it.

"Let's go," Em said as he broke the kiss, taking my hand as he led me back to the manor.

We must have made record time. I said a silent thank you for the low heels of the era. I don't know if I could have managed with a high heeled shoe. We walked into the lobby only to find it pleasantly busy. The fair had drawn in quiet the crowd and groups of people mulled about here and there.

Emmett led me down the hallway toward my room, but stopped me as I moved to unlock my door.

"Uh-uh," he said as he reached for the key to his apartment, "the bed in your room is too small."

I don't know why, but I was filled with excitement and tension. Hearing Em talk about the bed in my room…I felt warmth flood my body.

"Em," I said as his door finally opened. "I—"

He pulled me inside, pressing me against the closed door. Our kiss was passionate, our tongues caressing. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, gently biting it before he released my lips and moved down my neck.

As he made his way lower, I closed my eyes. I pictured where this night would lead, I saw us naked in bed together. I knew we would end up having sex. I knew it would be wonderful, everything I could ever hope for it to be. Emmett would no doubt be an exquisite lover. I wanted this. I wanted Em.

I resigned myself to this moment when an image of Jasper filled my head.

Jasper. How would he get back to Alice if I had sex with Em?

Damn it!

"Emmett," I reached for his hand on the bow of my dress, "I can't. I can't have sex with you."

He froze and I could feel his body tense. God, I was horrible. I'd been leading him on all this time. I felt awful.

He rested his forehead on my shoulder, turning his nose toward my neck. I shivered as I considered how dangerous this very same position would be for vampire Emmett. Dangerous, but no less erotic.

"God, Em, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tease you. I really didn't." I reached for his face, pulling him up so I could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I promised someone I would wait. It isn't that I don't want to, I just—"

"Hey, relax Bells. You don't owe me an explanation." He kissed the tip of my nose. This man was too good to be true. "I would never want you to do something that you don't want to do."

I huffed, rolling my eyes. He didn't understand at all. "Em, it isn't that I don't _want_ to. I do. I really, _really_ do." I smiled as he smiled. "It's just that I promised not to, I can't, not yet anyway."

"I get it. It's okay, Bella. We don't have to have sex." He leaned down to kiss me again, gradually making it more and more sensual. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he broke the kiss to look into my eyes.

_Sure_, I thought, _it's me I don't trust_.

I nodded, wondering what he had in mind.

"I can do this Bella," he spoke as he gently tugged on my bow. "If you'll let me. If you still want to." He looked at me with those sexy blue eyes as he slowly pulled the bow loose. I made no effort to stop him.

I nodded again, but quickly added. "I'd like to…I mean, I've never—" I swallowed instinctively, "I'd like to try. If, if you want." Great, I was stuttering. That's always sexy, right? Guys love to have oral sex with a girl who has a speech impediment.

He pressed his lips to mine again as he pulled the bow completely loose. The dress fell open, exposing my body to the blessedly cool night air and to Emmett's gaze.

He pulled back to openly stare at me. I felt the head to toe flush, but I managed to remain still. I felt my nipples harden at Emmett's lustful, intent look.

"Turn around," Emmett said. I did as he asked, and he removed my dress, tossing it on the back of a chair.

He turned me back around, pressing me against the door again. His large frame pushed against mine, his hands roaming my body as his mouth captured my own.

"Is all of this for me?" He asked, running his finger between my flesh and the edge of my black lace panties.

I nodded, his pupils were fully dilated leaving only a small amount of blue iris visible. He looked so much like vampire Emmett right now, I sucked in an unnecessary breath.

"Mmm," he hummed as he returned his attention to my mouth.

He deftly moved my panties to the side as his finger found my dripping folds. "And this," he said as he broke the kiss, "is this all for me too."

I was panting into his ear as he moved his finger against me. I clutched his body to mine, shamelessly arching my back so I could press against him.

He stopped moving his finger as he pulled away from me, pausing to look me in the eye as his sexy smirk appeared. "I asked you a question."

Oh God, this was part of my punishment. He was _so_ going to win this one.

"Yes," I finally managed, mewling as his finger began moving again. "I've been like this all night." I sounded breathless and wanton. I was nearly naked, standing in front of Emmett, but I couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassed.

"You're lucky that I didn't know." He said seductively as he dipped his head to my neck, kissing the space where the column of flesh met my shoulder. "I would have taken care of you earlier at the fair." He plunged a finger inside me and began circling my sensitive nub with his thumb.

My breathing became ragged as my head flung back against the wood door. My hips were moving in time with Emmett's hand and I was on the verge of my first climax when he stopped.

"Turn around, put your hands on the door…high." What was he doing? I was about to go mad with desire. Was he serious about the punishment or what?

I did as he said, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror to my right. I could see the shameless desire clearly written on my entire body, my back arched, my hips still moving in an effort to entice Em.

I watched him in the mirror as he moved against me, his hands grasping my hips as he pressed himself against my bottom. His erection was obvious. He released one of my hips to squeeze my breast, pinching the nipple through the black lace material, causing me to gasp with desire.

"These panties are even better than the ladybugs," Em spoke as he continued to hold my breast, rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I smiled, silently thanking Alice for making me buy the cheeky booty shorts. They weren't a thong, but they didn't have full bottom coverage either. They were undoubtedly new to Emmett, and he clearly loved them. He would occasionally release my hip to run his hand across my nearly exposed bottom, only to return his hand to my hip and pull me against his erection.

"Tell me what you want Bells." He pinched my nipple again as he finished speaking, causing me to moan and arch my back against him. He certainly wasn't playing fair. I could barely think, nonetheless form a coherent sentence.

"You," was all I could manage. It would have to be enough, damn it.

I looked into the mirror again. Emmett was smiling as he pumped his hips against me.

"Me?" he asked in mock sincerity. "_Where_ do you want me Bells? Hmm?" He squeezed my breast again, pulling the fabric down to expose my taut nipple, pinching the already pebbled skin. "Here," he said into my ear as he kissed my neck, "or here," he asked, plunging his other hand down the front of my panties, rubbing his fingers against my clit. He continued pumping his hips against me, pressing his fingers against my clit with every push as his other hand pinched and twisted my exposed nipple.

I felt my orgasm looming, building like a storm inside me. I removed my hands from the door, placing each of my hands over Emmett's.

"Please don't stop, Em. Please, please…" I was begging, I heard myself begging, even saw myself begging in the mirror, but I was too turned on to care. Seeing us together was making it worse, and I came against Em, nearly falling to the floor as my orgasm hit.

He caught me before I could fall, holding me against him as my breathing slowed. He slowly released me and I turned my flushed face toward him.

"You have on too many clothes," I said as I reached to unbutton his shirt. He smirked at me again as he kicked off his shoes, lowering his height just a bit as he stepped out of them. Despite his lack of shoes, and even with my heels, Emmett's frame towered over me. I always felt so small around him.

I continued unbuttoning his shirt with my shaking hands as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling my eyes down to his obvious erection. It occurred to me that I'd never seen Em naked, and that tonight I would be up close and personal with every part of his anatomy.

He pulled my lips to his own as I unfastened the last button on his shirt. I pushed the material from his body as we kissed. I moved to kiss his neck, then his chest, drawing out a hiss as I licked each nipple with the flat of my tongue. I moved to kneel in front of him, but he caught my elbow, effectively pulling me back up and into a brief but searing kiss again.

"Nuh-uh," he said with a ragged breath. "Ladies first." He moved to back me up toward the bed but my confused expression made him stop.

"But I just..I thought it was your turn?"

He chuckled, a very masculine chuckle, "I'm not finished yet," he kissed me forcefully, plunging his tongue into my mouth to make his point. "When I am, if you still want to, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

He smiled as he continued backing me toward the bed, alternating between kissing my lips and neck, and I nearly came undone at the sound of his southern accent.

My knees touched the edge of the mattress, and I felt Em reach down to feel one of my garters.

"As sexy as this is, it has to go," he spoke against my mouth before ducking down, trailing kisses along my abdomen. He gently unhooked the garters from my hose, removing the silk stockings and heels with ease before he unbuttoned the garter belt and dropped it to the floor beside the bed.

He stood back up and softly pushed me onto the mattress, climbing on top of me and claiming my mouth yet again. He ground his erection against my mound and I moaned at the contact. His hand slipped behind me, unhooking my bra and slipping the straps down, exposing my breast to his view. He tenderly licked and sucked on the bare flesh, driving me into a near frenzy with is tongue. He continued his downward descent, pulling on the black lace panties still clinging to my hips.

I tensed for a brief moment. I'd never been laid bare to anyone before, and it was a little unnerving.

Emmett stopped and looked up at me, his expression asking permission to continue. I nodded, lifting my hips to help him remove the lace. Once naked, he rocked back on his haunches to look at me.

"You're beautiful, Bella." He leaned down to kiss me, and I smiled against his lips. He made me feel special, loved. I never considered that I wasn't good enough for Em. He treated me like an equal in every way, and I loved him for it. For so many things, really.

He moved down my body again, situating himself between my legs, forcing me to open them to accommodate him. Before I knew it, he was kissing my inner thigh, preparing me for what was to come. He stilled his motions, and I raised myself up on my elbows so I could look at him.

Apparently, he wanted me to look at him because once he had my attention he eagerly sought out my already sensitive clit with his tongue. I closed my eyes, my head lolling back involuntarily as he licked and sucked the sensitive bud. I reflexively rocked my hips against Em's mouth, seeking even more contact with him. He plunged one finger inside my dripping passage before slowly adding a second, stretching me. I could feel my orgasm building again and I rocked my hips against Em's talented mouth, clenching my muscles around his fingers as I came, screaming his name.

I collapsed on the bed, my breath rapid and ragged, as Emmett kissed his way back up to my breasts. He licked and sucked on the sensitive tips before kissing me. I could taste myself on his tongue and, oddly, it really turned me on.

"You're still wearing too many clothes," I said as I ran my hand down his tight abs. He smiled, realizing I wanted to return the favor.

He maneuvered himself off the edge of the bed, standing to remove his pants. His boxers did not come off with his pants, and I climbed off the bed and kneeled in front of him to remove them myself.

My nerves got the better of me as I reached for the waistband, and I cast a shy glance up to Emmett who was watching me with rapt attention.

"Em, I've never…I don't know if I know what—" I babbled nervously, and Em reached down to touch my cheek.

"It's okay, Bells, just do whatever you want." He looked like he was in control, but his body language said something else entirely. His breathing was shallow and I could see that his body was strung tight.

Poor Em. He'd been such a gentlemen. He was probably about to explode.

I smiled up at him and he returned my grin, bringing out his dimples and setting my abdomen on fire again.

I slowly pulled his boxers down, revealing Em's swollen member. I was so focused on him that I left his boxers gathered around his ankles, forcing Em to shift his legs and nudge the garment away.

He was larger than I'd realized, and I had a panicked thought that I might not be able to fit him in my mouth, nonetheless any other part of my body. I reached out to touch the head, grasping the shaft with my hand. My fingers didn't quiet manage to go all the way around, even when I tried to squeeze them together.

"Oh God, Bells," came Em's strangled cry as he moved to sit on the bed.

My eyes were huge and I immediately released him. "I'm so sorry Em, I didn't mean to—"

He laughed, sort of…it sounded more like a gasp followed by a chuckle, but hey. "No, no, it's not that. It felt good. Really, _really_ good."

I smiled up at him again as I reached out to touch him a second time. He held his breath and I grew even more brave, realizing that he was anticipating my touch. This time I grasped the shaft, pumping my hand gently up and down. Em hissed, barely moving his hips up and down with my motions. I watched his cock as a drop of fluid oozed from the tip. I stopped my motions, waiting for Em to open his eyes again.

When he finally looked at me, I licked my lips in anticipation of what I was about to do. Em's breathing all but stopped again, his body tensed as he realized my intentions.

I nervously flicked my tongue across the head of his engorged cock, tasting the liquid that had collected there. It was salty, not unpleasant, and I decided I could do this. I continued to lick and suck Em's smooth flesh, trying to take in more and more of him with each pass. I found that I could barely make it past the head, so I used my hands to pump his shaft in time with my mouth.

Emmett was indeed a talker, I realized. His southern accent was thick while he was in the throes of ecstasy and it only fueled me farther. His hips continued to gently rock against the mattress, and it wasn't long before I heard him calling my name, warning me that he was about to come. He quickly pulled himself from my mouth and grabbed his boxers, spilling himself into the material. I watched attentively as he squeezed the fluid from his body, exhaling loudly when he was finished.

He leaned down, grasping my elbow to pull me up and against him before pulling me into a scorching kiss. He picked me up, bridal style, placing me gently on the bed.

"Stay with me?" he asked, sitting beside me on the edge of the mattress.

I propped myself up on my elbow, "Of course," I returned his smile.

He leaned down to kiss me again, breaking it only to jump up and turn the lights off in the apartment. He placed the thin sheet over us as he moved behind me, pulling me against his body.

I felt him rubbing soothing circles on my abdomen, and I put my hand over his, stilling his movement.

"Bella?" Em's soft voice cut through the silence in the apartment.

"Yeah, Em."

I felt him raise himself on his elbow, and I turned to look at him in the moonlight that filtered through the windows.

"I love you."

I smiled up at him, "I know. I love you too."

He returned my smile, kissing me before cuddling me against his body.

For the first time in months, I wasn't plagued with dreams of James.

Or thoughts of Edward.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Alright, this chapter is a whopper, and I just had to throw in a couple of spicy bits for you guys!

In case you can't tell, things are coming down to the wire for Bella. Will she stay or will she go, and what will happen as she struggles with the choices that lie ahead for her? Hmm...only time will tell :-)

Legal: Don't own it, just ask S.M. and she'll confirm.

* * *

I stretched my arm, reaching for Emmett in my sleep. Instead, I found an empty pillow, which roused me from my slumber quickly. I glanced around the apartment, finding a note next to a vase filled with lilies. The smell permeated the room and I inhaled deeply, enjoying the wonderful scent as I read the note.

Good morning, sweetheart. I'm at Hattie's picking up a cobbler for today.

I'll be back soon.

I love you,

Em

I nearly cried, reading Emmett's note. He told me he loved me. Again. This felt so right, I could _see_ myself with Emmett. I felt like I'd suddenly been granted some sort of second chance, and I wanted this more than anything. I kicked myself for being blinded before, for not seeing Emmett in Forks. Then again, there was Edward…and Rose.

My breath caught and I shuddered. No, I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't dwell on things that I knew were to come. I would live in this instant and enjoy the short amount of time that Em and I had together. I loved him, and he loved me. If nothing else, maybe he would at least realize that it wasn't okay for Rosalie to treat him like dirt once they were together.

_Okay, this new train of thought isn't helping either._

I flopped my head down on Em's pillow, inhaling his scent as I crushed the fabric against me. I missed him already.

I decided a shower would help get me out of this funk and ready for the day's festivities. I wrote a quick note to Em, gathered my clothes, and slipped on my dress, making my way across the hall to my room, carrying my shoes and other items. Thankfully, my "walk of shame" was brief and no one spotted me as I dashed into my room.

I decided to wear my suit under my shorts and blouse, not knowing if I would have a decent spot to change once we arrived at the water. I actually liked the suit, the red looked great against my skin and the halter-top was very flattering. The bottom half looked like boy shorts and were actually very sexy. Women's clothing in this era definitely strived to highlight all the curves of a woman's body, and I was thankful for the extra "oomph." I stuffed a few additional items in my bag, grabbed a towel and darted out to knock on Emmett's door.

My mouth fell open when he opened the door, shirtless and wearing drawstring cut-offs which looked remarkably like board shorts. I quickly regained my composure, drawing my attention back up to his eyes and smiling as he held out his hand for me to come inside.

"You look great," Emmett said as he pulled me inside, bringing me flush against his body for a heated kiss.

"Maybe we should stay in today," he said against my lips, running his thumb along the waistband of my shorts.

"I don't think so, mister," I jokingly growled. "I want to meet your other brother. Who knows what kind of juicy stories Will has about you. Ray and Anna Beth have been a gold mine!" I playfully slapped his bare chest, letting my hand linger on the solid muscle.

Emmett rolled his eyes, his cheeks already starting to color. "Yeah, just remember, whatever Will says is a lie."

I stood on my tip-toes, trying to reach Em's nose so I could give him a kiss. He bowed his head, easing my struggle somewhat. I hadn't realized how short I was until I'd ditched the heeled shoes for today's deck shoes.

"I'm gonna grab a shirt and towel, then we can head out if you're ready."

I nodded, stepping away from him reluctantly so he could finish getting ready. The man looked amazing as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on over his head, accentuating his muscles as he maneuvered the fabric onto his body.

I silently hoped that we would have a moment to ourselves once we got to the water. I needed to feel Emmett against me again.

"Bella," Emmett's voice broke my quickly derailing train of thought. "We're not goin' anywhere if you keep lookin' at me like that."

My face flamed red, burning at the realization that I'd been busted.

He closed the distance between us, cupping my face in is large hands, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb before he gently kissed me.

"I love you, Bells."

I smiled up at him, "I love you too, Em."

His smile grew, perfectly displaying his dimples, "Just remember that you love me when Will starts in with his embarrassing stories, okay?"

"Deal," I replied, taking his arm as we left to load the truck and head to the mountains.

The drive up to the water was nice, the forest was dense but different from the wooded areas around Forks. We pulled off the main road and drove along a dirt path for what seemed like an eternity, finally spotting Ray's truck and several other cars nearby.

Anna Beth came running up to Em's door, smiling and waving like mad. "Glad you guys made it. Where's my cobbler?"

Emmett laughed and glanced at me as he reached to grab the blackberry cobbler. "Rule number one: When Anna Beth is pregnant, never come between her and blackberry cobbler. _Never_."

He barely nudged the sweet confection out the window before Anna Beth grabbed it, lifting the top to inhale the aroma.

"Someone's craving blackberries, I see," I laughed. I had a feeling Anna Beth would skip lunch altogether and start on dessert very soon.

"Ugh, Bella, you have no idea. Both pregnancies, all I can think about are blackberries, blackberries, blackberries."

"Come on you two, let's head down to the water before Anna Beth eats all our cobbler." Emmett smiled at Anna Beth, thwarting her glare with one flash of his dimples.

"Those dimples might work on Bella, Em," Anna Beth said as Emmett carefully removed the cobbler from her hands, "but they don't work on me. You just called me a pig."

Em moved away from Anna Beth, leaving us girls to lag behind before he called out over his shoulder, "Like you aren't plannin' on eatin' this entire cobbler, Anna Beth." He darted to the picnic area in an effort to avoid Anna Beth's half-hearted slap.

"You better run, McCarty!"

I giggled at the two of them, drawing Anna Beth's attention back to me. She hooked her arm in mine as we made our way to the water. I hesitated, thinking I should warn her that I'm probably the last person a pregnant lady should cling to for support, when she started talking.

"So," she spoke, dragging out the single word.

Uh-oh.

"Em seems to be in a very good mood. And you seem," she looked me up and down, "_relaxed_. I take it last night went well."

"Um, last night was…nice." I managed to walk _and_ talk while recalling some of the nicer bits and pieces of last night's events.

Anna Beth stopped, stomping her foot defiantly. "Bella. I need a _little_ more than that. I spent hours in the lingerie store with you. Give me a couple of details, at least. Did he like the garter belt?"

I swallowed nervously, "He did…but it didn't stay on long." I smiled, hoping that was enough detail for her.

Her mouth formed a small "o" before turning into a wicked grin. "Oh! I cannot wait until I can wear my garters again." She looked around, lowering her voice before continuing, "Ray loves 'em, drives him crazy!"

We both giggled again as we made our way to the others. I was shocked to see over a dozen people milling about and a smorgasbord of food laid out for lunch. Anna Beth explained that several of the townspeople venture up to the area every weekend to enjoy the cool mountain stream, so they bring plenty of food and enjoy a potluck of sorts.

"Lunch is ready, I'm starved!" Anna Beth darted off to get a plate, eagerly heading for the cobbler first. I had to smile, Em was definitely right about her cobbler addiction.

"Bella?"

I heard a man call my name behind me, but I didn't recognize his voice. I turned to find familiar blue eyes and a dimpled grin. I returned his smile, "You must be Will."

"No flirtin' with my girl, Will," came Emmett's voice behind me. He pulled me against him before I even had a chance to turn around, kissing me on top of my head.

"Will, this is Bella; Bella, this is Will. Remember, he lies. About everything."

I laughed as Will eyeballed Em. "Bella and I will just have ourselves a talk later, _little_ _brother_. I'm sure she'd love to hear some stories about you."

Will was a large man, a couple of inches taller than Emmett, but not as wide. He had kind eyes and seemed to be friendly and family oriented, just like Ray and Emmett. Still, he was an imposing person. I could certainly see why they loved having him on the railroad. I'm sure he could do just about anything.

"In fact, Bella, let's get some lunch and I'll tell you a few of those stories."

"I'll grab us some plates," Em said as he released me and pushed me toward Will's waiting arm. "Don't start until I'm back…I at least want the chance to defend myself!"

Will and I laughed at Em as he dashed away. I was thankful Will seemed to be good-humored just like Emmett and Ray. Today was turning out to be wonderful, my somber mood from earlier was gone. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to eat and take a dip in the cool water.

"Hey Bella, when Emmett gets back, ask him about his potty training song," Will whispered conspiratorially as we heard Em's footfalls approaching.

"Potty training song?" I asked, certain I'd misunderstood.

Em stopped quickly, shoulders slumped. "Will, you didn't. Not the song."

I smiled, how bad could it be?

"Bella, I did _not _sing that song while I was on the potty."

"How did it go again?" I asked, turning my attention back to Will.

He inhaled, preparing to sing, but Em stepped forward, clamping his hand across his mouth. "Don't. I. Am. _Beggin'._ You."

I giggled at Will and Em, it was funny to see Em in this position. Ray and Emmett were clearly closer in age. I suspected Will harassed both boys to no end as they were growing up.

Em removed his hand from Will's mouth, both men were smiling but Em looked a bit nervous.

"Alright, little 'Em, I'll give you this one, but you owe me. My truck needs washin', make her pretty for me when we get back." Will stood tall, smiling at Em as if to say _defy me and I will literally sing like a canary._

I still wanted to know what the darn potty song was about….

We made our way down the line, the food looked amazing. Anna Beth's plate had a few veggies and the smallest piece of chicken in the universe on one side, leaving the other half of her plate to hold one giant piece of blackberry cobbler. I looked from the cobbler to Anna Beth, stifling my chuckle as I sat next to her on the bench, scooting closer so Em could take the seat on the end.

"Don't start with me, Bella," Anna Beth mock-growled between spoonfuls of green beans.

We laughed our way through lunch, with Will regaling tales of Ray and Em, reliving pranks and the like. Anna Beth and I wiped away tears as Will continued to pick on our boys in his sweet, big brother way.

"So," Will turned his attention to me, "Bella, what brings you to our fine state?"

Crap, I hated talking about myself but I didn't want to seem rude.

"My brother, Jasper," I began, unsure of how to answer without revealing too much information. "He's looking for someone. Once we arrived here, he decided it would be better if I stayed behind."

"And I was more than happy to help keep an eye on her while he's gone." Em added, gently rubbing my leg under the table as he spoke.

"Mmm-hmm," Will huffed, looking from me to Em, "I bet."

I hoped Will's interest in me had faded, I fidgeted a bit in my seat, rubbing my pendent between my thumb and forefinger out of nervous habit.

Will watched me carefully, his brow crinkled. I chewed my bottom lip but tried to smile, hoping he would have mercy on me and just forget the questions.

"You know Bella," Will started speaking, "your necklace looks familiar…." He paused, clearly trying to recall something from his memory.

Emmett stopped rubbing my leg, becoming stock still beside me as he paused his fork-filled ascent to his mouth.

Will snapped his fingers, having successfully recalled his train of thought. "I know! Em, I'll be damned if that pendant ain't exactly like—"

"Will, how's work?" Emmett interjected urgently.

"Huh?" Clearly, Will was just as thrown off as I was.

"The railroad…when do think you guys will be down this way?"

"Uh," Will scratched his head, "I guess this fall we should start blastin' through the mountain." Will leaned forward on his elbows, suddenly interested in Emmett's questions. "Why, you gonna come work for me? I've only been askin' you to join my crew for the last three years."

I glanced in Anna Beth's direction, confused by the sudden change in topic.

_  
What the heck just happened?_

Anna Beth looked at Ray, who shook his head from side to side indicating that he didn't want to talk about it now. Anna Beth looked back at me, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes as if to say, _men!_

Will and Em were still engrossed in their conversation about the railroad, with Em telling Will that he had no desire to work with the crew. Instead, he planned to expand the Manor once the railroad moved through. Gatlinburg was growing, and Em intended to take advantage of the ever-expanding tourist market.

Several kids dashed into the water, drawing our attention to the cool stream. It looked inviting, with some areas that were clearly deep while other sections were shallow and rocky. A few large boulders dotted the other side of the stream, making it impossible to see the entire area.

"Come on Bella," Anna Beth said, grabbing my hand, "let's grab our towels and get out of these clothes. I need to cool off and that water is callin' my name!"

Emmett grabbed my other hand, kissing it before speaking to me. "Hey, I'll see you in the water, okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Awe, look at little Em, he's such a cute little love bird," Will said in a sing-song voice, earning a scowl from Em.

Suddenly a green bean hit Will against his cheek, earning a loud laugh from Em while Will tried to look affronted.

"Play nice, kids," Ray said, trying to look innocent after having thrown the bean.

As Will was looking at Ray, a blackberry hit his other cheek.

"Yeah, play nice," Em said, laughing as he prepared to launch another blackberry at Will.

"That's it," Will said, standing quickly in mock anger, "you two are dead."

Anna Beth and I back away from the boys, smiling as they became little kids again in the span of seconds. I imagined they were quiet the handful as they were growing up.

Poor Mrs. McCarty.

Anna Beth and I dashed behind a fence, slipping our clothes off and wrapping the towel around ourselves as we made our way to the water. Most of the women wore suits like mine, and I was thankful that I wouldn't be standing out in the crowd.

We left our towels on a rock in the sun as we slipped into the cool stream. It was like heaven. The water was calm and I made my way to Em. The three brothers were busy acting like children in the water, dunking and splashing like maniacs. Anna Beth and I decided to keep our distance, instead opting to float near the shaded area.

One more thing about 1935: _No sunscreen_.

"I told you, just look at them," Anna Beth said, gesturing to Ray, Em, and Will. "Shirtless, tan," she looked around, making sure we were off to ourselves before finishing, "so sexy it _is_ criminal, right?"

I laughed, watching the three of them, oblivious to our ogling. She was right, they were all gorgeous; clearly they shared some fantastic DNA.

"Hmm," was all I managed as I caught a particularly nice glimpse of Emmett jumping from the water to nearly drown Will.

I turned to Anna Beth, suddenly curious. "Why is Will still single?"

The blonde turned to me, placing her arms on a nearby rock to steady herself as she prepared to speak. "Will's a widower," she said, frowning slightly as she appeared to recall something sad. "Sarah and Will married just before Momma and Daddy McCarty died. It was hard for them, but they made sure Ray and Emmett had a home, that they finished school and had a good start." Anna Beth moved closer to me and I mimicked her so we were only separated by a few inches as she spoke in hushed tones. "Once the boys were old enough to move out and be on their own, Sarah and Will tried to start their own family. Will was so happy," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Sarah died in labor, though, and so did their little girl." She wiped a tear from her cheek, absently rubbing her belly.

I moved to rub her arm, trying to offer some comfort. "I'm sorry. That must have been a difficult time for everyone."

Anna Beth nodded, "Will pretty much lost it." She looked away from me, reliving the sadness for a moment before physically shaking her head in an effort to clear her train of thought. "Anyway, he left Gatlinburg, said it was full of too many memories." She shrugged her shoulders, "That's when he started with the railroad. He visits from time to time, but I don't think he'll ever come back for good. That's just the way McCarty men love…once. And forever." She smiled at me, "We're lucky to have them."  
A giant splash soaked Anna Beth's hair as Ray yelled a _very_ fake, "Oops, sorry!"

"Or maybe we're _not_ lucky," Anna Beth said as she wiped her hair away from her eyes, never missing a beat.

I turned to find Em and Will sneaking up on me. I ducked under the water, swimming between the two of them. I popped up on the other side, splashing them both with a strong kick from my feet. I'd never been so grateful for all the weekends swimming in La Push with Jake. I was a strong swimmer, and I dashed away as Emmett started toward me.

"She's a fish, Em," Will called out. "You'll never catch her!"

I swam across the stream and toward the boulders on the other side before stopping to look for Em. He was barely halfway across, looking for me in the water. I waved to him and he made his way toward me.

"Where did you learn to swim like that?" he asked, winded from the exertion.

I smiled, perching myself on a rock in the stream to stand nearly eye to eye with Em. "A friend back home helped me. We would spend lots of time at a beach near his house."

Em's eyes squinted a bit, and not from the sunlight. "_His_ house?" He asked.

I nodded, wondering if Em was jealous. "Yeah, Jake is my best friend. Our families have known each other for…eons."

Em nodded, moving closer. "Jake," he said, seeming to burn the name into his memory. "But you're just friends, huh?"

_Yes, Em was definitely a little bit jealous._

I reached out to pull him closer. "Yes, just friends, honest."

"I've heard you mention him before," Em said, shrugging nonchalantly.

_What? I know I've never mentioned Jake to Em. Unless…oh, no._

"You talk in your sleep _all the time_, Bells," Emmett smiled seductively. "Most of the time I like it," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Sometimes, though," he looked around sheepishly, "sometimes I get a little jealous." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me passionately. "Sometimes I get a _lot _jealous."

I smiled at his little possessive display. "Why don't you ask me about the names, and I'll try to fill in the blanks." I offered. I didn't want Emmett worrying about my feelings for him, and who knows what I say when I'm unconscious. No sense in bringing up anyone in particular if I didn't have to.

"Who's Charlie?" Emmet asked first.

I had to laugh, "Charlie is my dad."

"You call your dad Charlie?"

"And my mom is Renee." I said, not really answering his question.

"Okay. Jasper I know…who's James?"

I exhaled sharply at the mention of James. How do I explain him? "James is someone who tried to hurt me and my family. Jasper is looking for him right now, in fact."

"Good," came Emmett's short reply. "He sounds like a jerk, those dreams never sound good."

I laughed_, if you only knew, Em._

"You get all that from a little sleep talking?" I asked.

Emmett nodded, smiling. "You're pretty clear."

I smiled, shaking my head and blushing profusely.

"So," Emmett said, drawing my attention back to him. "One last person…." He paused, looking at me for a long time.

I knew where this was going and I mentally prepared myself.

"Who's Edward?"

I felt a little nauseous, I'd been blessedly Edward-free in my thoughts lately…at least in my waking thoughts. I mentally kicked myself for all those days I'd spent taking lazy cat naps with Em on the back porch, and who knows how much I'd talked since we started sleeping together.

Er, I mean, since we started sleeping in the same bed together.

I closed my eyes for a moment, not in an effort to block Edward from my head or because my heart ached. In fact, I realized I had no negative feelings for Edward at all. If it weren't for Edward, I would never have known the Cullens; and I would have never fallen in love with Emmett.

When I opened my eyes, Emmett was staring at me intensely, his blue eyes looking sad and expectant.

"Edward and I were…" I hesitated, unsure how to explain exactly what Edward and I were to one another, "more than friends."

Emmett nodded slightly, confirming my suspicion that he already knew that much. He looked even more deflated at my admission.

I reached for his hands beneath the water, wanting to take away his discomfort and sadness. When he returned his eyes to mine, he smiled just a bit but not enough to flash his dimples.

I shrugged my shoulders, realizing that he wanted to hear more, "We didn't work out. We just weren't good for each other, you know?" I waited for Emmett to acknowledge me before continuing.

He nodded his head again, gripping my hands a bit tighter under the water. "Why did you break up with him?"

I laughed a little at his question, shaking my head as I briefly thought back to the day when Edward and I were no longer a couple. Emmett furrowed his brow but shared my small smile, still waiting for my response.

"Um, actually," I started, feeling my blush creep up to my cheeks, "_he_ broke up with _me_."

"What?" Emmett asked, turning his head a bit to the side as he tried to process what I said.

"Yeah, I got dumped…that's sort of why Jasper dragged me here."

_Sort of._

Emmett continued to stare at me, his blue eyes waiting for more but I was finished. I didn't want to paint Edward in a bad light. They _would_ be brothers someday.

"Edward is an idiot." Emmett watched me carefully, waiting to see how I would react to his criticism.

I shrugged, "I can't hate him, Em. If it weren't for Edward, I would never have come here. I would never have known you."

_Not like I do now_, I added to myself, smiling.

Emmett stared at me for several seconds, his blue eyes revealing nothing. Slowly, he smiled, his dimples softening his face. He inhaled deeply, "Yeah," he breathed the word, reluctant to agree with me. "You're right," he said, raising his eyebrows a bit as though he surprised himself. "Remind me to thank him if I ever see him, hmm?"

I laughed, relieved this conversation was nearly over.

"Well, if I don't punch him first that is." This time Emmett laughed, but I'm not so sure he was joking.

Which made me laugh a little harder.

"You _are_ bigger than him…and stronger," I added, hoping to feed his wounded ego a bit.

Um, at least Emmett _will be_ stronger after Carlisle's bite.

"And I have you," he spoke the words softly, almost like he wanted me to affirm his statement.

I looked into those beautiful blue eyes, willing the sincerity of my emotion for this man to take on a nearly physical form. "I love you, Emmett. More than I ever thought I could love anyone."

He smiled again, "I love you too, Bella. Always."

I blinked rapidly, caught off guard by my sudden emotion.

_Not always, Em. But I'll take what you can give me…at least until Rosalie arrives._

I felt Emmett's hands on the small of my back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him and off the rock. He kissed me tenderly at first, his hands rubbing small circles on my back.

I felt his tongue swipe across my lower lip and I opened my mouth, granting him access as he deepened the kiss. We stopped when we heard a group of kids moving closer, their playful banter still far away but loud enough to remind us that we were within eyesight of several people.

Emmett looked around, spotting the outcrop of boulders just a few feet away. I followed his gaze, realizing they would provide a nice nook for anyone looking for a little privacy.

When I turned back to Em, he was looking at me, smiling seductively again. I blushed, unable to hide my train of thought once again. He released his hold on me, taking my hands instead as he moved backward in the water, leading me to the area just around the boulders.

Once we were shielded behind the rocks, Emmett's hands were on me again, pulling me to him as his mouth claimed my own in a searing kiss. His tongue moved against mine as we kissed, and his hands gently squeezed my bottom, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist since the water was over my head on this side of the rocks.

Our new position caused my already heated center to rub against his growing erection. I began moving my hips in time with Emmett's tongue, moaning and panting my way to release. Emmett held me to him with one hand while his other hand reached up, pinching my nipple through the bathing suit.

I hissed at the sensation, it hurt but felt amazingly good too. I arched my breasts closer to Emmett, wanting him to continue his attack. I rolled my head back as he kissed his way from my mouth to my earlobe, gently sucking the sensitive flesh into his warm mouth before moving down my neck and back to my waiting lips.

All the while, I continued to move my hips against his now rock hard cock. He held my bottom as he began moving his hips in time with my own, matching me thrust for thrust.

"God, Bella, you're gonna make me come baby," Emmett said against my lips.

I shivered against his chest, gliding my tongue across his wet lips as I sucked his perfect lower lip into my mouth. I loved it when he talked as we were making out. His accent really turned me on. I was so close, my pending orgasm making it difficult to breathe.

"Then come for me, Em," I breathed the command as I moved impossibly closer to his rigid cock, causing it to rub directly on my swollen and sensitive clit.

"No way," Em said, barely removing his lips from own, "you first baby."

I smiled against his mouth as I looked into his eyes. He was so close, it was written all over his face. I thought I could push him over the edge first, but I felt his hand grab my breast through the swimsuit, pushing the material off to the side.

The sensation proved to be overwhelming as he pinched the hypersensitive tip, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. I shuddered against him, feeling his other hand hold me tight against his cock as he continued to stroke my clit fervently. He pressed his mouth to mine, muffling my moans as I rode the waves of my climax.

I felt Emmett stiffen, his movements and expression indicating that he was approaching his own climax now. I removed his hand from my breast, forcing him to watch as I brought his thumb to my mouth, mimicking my oral ministrations from the previous night.

His expression was intense as he watched this thumb disappear between my lips, feeling my tongue reach up to rub against the underside as I sucked the digit farther into my mouth, much farther than I could get his huge erection into my mouth on my first attempt.

_I would need to practice that_, I thought as I enjoyed the feeling of another orgasm building inside me.

Emmett's blue eyes disappeared as he clenched his eyes shut. "Bella," he whispered hoarsely against my shoulder, both of us coming, with me enjoying my second orgasm in as many minutes.

_Is that even normal?_ I vaguely thought as I began to come down from my high, feeling Emmett's thumb rub gingerly against my bottom lip.

Emmett's breathing was beginning to return to normal, but I still felt a bit shaky. He looked back up at me, smiling as he moved closer to kiss me deeply. I eagerly complied with his talented lips, enjoying the feel of him against my body.

"If you don't stop," Emmett spoke huskily, peppering me with kisses after each word, "we may never leave this water."

I smiled against his mouth, "I didn't start this," I reminded him. "You did this to me," I said, rubbing myself against his strong chest, feeling my nipples harden to small pebbles at his proximity.

"Baby, if you want to keep that promise to Jasper, we better stop…" he made no move to cease his actions, and I moaned when his tongue swiped across my bottom lip, sucking it into his warm mouth.

I closed my eyes again, thoroughly enjoying the sensory overload: Emmett's hard, muscular body, the cool mountain stream, the warm Tennessee air…. I'd never felt so alive, so wanted, so desired.

A warm breeze rustled the leaves, momentarily drowning out the sounds of the others downstream. I heard a rustling noise near the bank and Emmett stilled his motions, causing me to do the same. We both froze, Emmett listening for the noise again, me waiting for Emmett's reaction.

Emmett slowly turned his head toward the tree line, scanning the area. My eyes flitted back and forth between Emmett and the forest.

Emmett's gaze returned to me, all playfulness gone. "Let's go," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

I nodded, not speaking, concerned for his sudden change in mood. He grabbed my arm as I started to go around him, moving me toward the other direction so that he stayed between my body and the forest. We moved slowly, making as little noise as possible as we reached the last rocks leading to the clearing in the stream.

The growling sound was unmistakable, causing Emmett and me to turn our heads quickly in the direction of the rumble. A large black bear appeared out of nowhere, emerging from the forest like an inky predator, all muscle, fur, teeth, and claws.

"Shit," the word ghosted from Emmett's lips before he turned to me. "Go Bella, now!"

I froze, looking from the bear to Emmett, "No, it's too soon…Rose isn't here, it's too soon."

Emmett grabbed my shoulders as he tried to get my attention, "Bella. Go. Now. Swim! I'm right behind you, baby, just go!"

I nodded, moving to round the last of the boulders so we could swim toward the group. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Emmett right behind me, with the bear moving toward us near the water's edge.

As soon as we were clear, Emmett looked around anxiously, searching for someone. His eyes landed on Will before he yelled, "Will! Bear! Other side of the rocks!" Emmett pointed toward the boulders as we both continued to swim to the other side toward the crowd.

The water turned foamy as everyone moved to clear the area, scrambling for purchase on as their feet hit the slippery bank side. Will was the first one out, running toward his truck at breakneck speed.

Emmett and I finally made it to more shallow water, with Emmett reaching the ground first. He grabbed me quickly, carrying me the rest of the way. I looked back, watching the bear maneuver on the slippery rocks not far from where we'd been just moments before.

Will returned to the water's edge with his shotgun. He gave one quick pump before firing it into the air. The bear gave a quick but loud rumble as it lumbered off in the other direction, scared by the loud noise.

Several children started to cry, undoubtedly frightened by both the bear and the shotgun blast. My own teeth started to chatter, not because I was cold, but because I was terrified, realizing how close I'd come to losing Emmett.

Emmett turned his attention to me, "Hey, you okay babe?" His voice was calm and soothing as he rubbed my arms.

I looked into those perfect blue eyes, shaking my head from side to side. How could I tell him what I was feeling? Of course I wasn't okay!

"Aw, sweetheart, it's okay," he said, hugging me to him. I listened as his pulse raced, realizing in just a few short weeks his heart would no longer beat. "It's gone, it's okay."

"Damn it, Emmett," I heard Will grumble behind me. "What are you, boy, some kind of bear lure?"

I shifted my head so I could look at Will, wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm serious, Bella, we used to call him bear bait when he was little," Will smiled and rolled his eyes. He was trying to lighten the mood…little did he know he was _so_ not helping.

I clutched Emmett to me, holding him tighter.

"It's okay baby," Emmett cooed just over my head.

"Hey, Bella, it's okay now…it's long gone," Will tucked a stray hair behind my ear, offering me a genuine smile.

I smiled back, pulling away from Emmett just a bit but still not letting go. "Thanks Will," I managed, sighing heavily.

"No problem, kiddo," he said as he patted my head like I were a child. Any other time I would have been annoyed with the gesture, but it seemed appropriate right now. "Just what the heck were you two doin' way over there anyhow?" Will asked, looking at me.

I chewed on my bottom lip, diverting my attention to Emmett. Emmett looked at me, smiling, seeming to have forgotten about the bear entirely.

"Oh, _riiiight_," Will said, laughing slightly. "I forget what it's like to be young and in love…and with _bear bait_." He said the last part as he walked away, chuckling softly to himself.

I looked around, noticing that everyone seemed fully recovered. Even the children were enjoying the last bits of food.

_Is there a gas leak or something? Did these people just miss the large animal that could have mauled any one of us?_

"Hey," Emmett said softly as he wrapped a towel around me, "it's okay." He moved us toward a tree trunk, sitting down with me on his lap. I leaned against him, enjoying his proximity.

"What were you talkin' about out there?" Emmett gestured his head toward the water as I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, not recalling anything in particular.

"You said it was too soon for something…that Rose wasn't here. What was that?" He looked all around my face and arms as he spoke, and I realized he was just visually checking me, making certain I was unhurt.

"Oh," I shrugged, furrowing my brow as I struggled to come up with an explanation. I didn't think I could very well tell him that I was from the future, that I knew he would be attacked by a bear and saved by a blonde angel who happens to be a vampire.

Yeah, he would think I'd lost it for sure.

"I thought bears were more active during the fall for some reason," I looked into his eyes, he seemed to be buying it. "You know, like before they hibernate?"

He laughed softly, shaking his head at my logic. "And Rose?"

I sat up straighter, she would be a bit more difficult to explain. "She's a friend of mine," well, not exactly a friend, but…, "she'll be heading this way in the fall, around September."

"Really?" Emmett asked, surprised by the news. "And do I get to meet this _friend_ of yours?"

I smiled, but it was most certainly not sincere, "It's practically written in the stars."

Emmett crinkled his brow at my words and I decided to quickly move the conversation along. "Rose is a little…pushy," like I'm a _little_ clumsy, "just don't let her boss you around too much—or talk down to you," I added. "She's bad about that."

"Ugh," Emmett cringed underneath me, "why are you two friends. She doesn't sound anything like you at all."

I shrugged again, wanting to end the discussion. "She's more a friend of a friend. But still, she can be a real life saver when she wants to be."

"Hey," Anna Beth's voice broke through the awkward conversation, "there you are! Are you okay? I heard about what happened."

"You heard?" I asked. "Where the heck were you?"

Anna Beth looked suddenly sheepish, and Emmett and I both started to chuckle, realizing exactly what had happened to both Ray and Anna Beth.

"What?" she spoke, hands on each hip, akimbo style. "Like you two are the only ones who can sneak off to make out. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean—"

"Okay, easy Anna Beth," Emmett spoke up, still laughing.

Anna Beth stopped mid-rant, smiling. "Em, where's your gun anyway? You know Ray is gonna be ticked."

Emmett exhaled slowly, "It's in the truck, under the seat…I just figured with all the people, the noise would scare off any bears." He spoke the last part, looking at me as if to apologize. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and he smiled.

"You of all people should know better, _bear bait_." Anna Beth laughed at Em's half-hearted attempt to kick a little dirt in her direction. "Come on, let's go swim. It's so hot," she said, acting like she was melting as she made her way back to the water.

Emmett looked at me, holding my cheek in one large hand. "You okay, or would you rather go back to the Manor? We'll do whatever you want."

_Okay, then, let's go back to the Manor, pack our bags and move someplace where there are no bears. That's what I want to do._

But instead I said, "Sure, let's swim."

The rest of the day was uneventful. No bears, not even a rogue large fish. I soon relaxed again, though I continued to watch the tree line for any signs of Yogi.

By the end of the day, I was thoroughly exhausted. Anna Beth and I changed our clothes as Emmett and Ray waited by the trucks. The ride back to town was long, and we barely pulled up to the Manor as the sun was setting.

"Shoot," Emmett said, rousing me from my near slumber. "I was hoping we would be back so we could watch the sunset from the fire tower."

"Oh," I said, yawning, "maybe tomorrow night? I'm so sleepy," I said, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Yeah," I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Hey," he pulled my chin up to look at him before turning off the truck, "stay with me tonight?"

"Sure," I laughed.

"And tomorrow night?" he asked, kissing me softly.

"Okay," I said, laughing again at his cute little display.

"And the night after that, and the night after that?" he asked again, wrapping me in his arms for another kiss.

"Okay, okay," I said, feigning that my resolve was crumbling.

He pulled me closer, trapping me in his embrace…not that I had any desire to escape. His lips were warm and inviting, and his hand roamed down to my knee, lightly grasping it before moving up and resting at the apex of my thighs.

I gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, softly probing as his fingers moved against my folds, increasing the wetness there. I moaned into the kiss, letting him know exactly how he was affecting me.

"Come on," he spoke against my lips, "take a shower with me before bed, hmm?" His eyes promised me that we would be doing more than just showering under the spray.

We finally made it out of the truck, our hands wandering all over each other whenever we were alone. We made our way to the back of the Manor, slipping into Emmett's apartment via the screened back porch.

Once inside, Emmett picked me up, pressing me against the door as he took advantage of our position, grinding his huge erection against my now dripping center.

"Shower," I said with authority, surprising myself.

Emmett ceased his grinding. "Shower," he repeated, though he sounded a bit defeated. He moved back, giving me enough room to slide down his body and make my way to the bathroom.

I barely suppressed a shiver as I moved against his bulk. Emmett's body was pure masculine perfection. He was large, all smooth planes and angles, with magical hands and a talented mouth.

I pulled him with me toward the bathroom, letting go of his hand as I walked backward, casually unbuttoning my blouse. I was going for sexy and hoping I was at least getting part of my message across.

He watched me for a moment, his pupils dilating to near black, again making me forget this Emmett was human. He approached me slowly, like a predator, pulling his own shirt over his head as he moved to follow me, kicking his shoes off with the next two steps.

He was very much vampire Emmett right now, and I was very much turned on.

I reached the doorway as I finished unbuttoning my shirt, sliding the garment over my shoulders, leaving me in my white cotton bra and shorts. Emmett grabbed a belt loop on my shorts, pulling me against him, causing me to arch my back as I tried to rub my already sensitive breasts on his solid chest.

He unbuckled my belt, pulling it quickly through the loops and tossing it behind him, causing me to giggle. He walked me backward into the bathroom, picking me up to place me on the counter just inside the door, kissing me deeply. We stayed like that for several minutes, with Em positioned between my legs and his hands still cradling my backside.

Finally, he pulled away from me. "Stay," was all he said as he moved to the shower, turning on the spray and adjusting the temperature.

He came back to me, lifting first one foot then the other as he removed my shoes and socks, dropping them to the floor. He resumed our previous position, kissing me passionately, pressing his tongue against my own.

I felt him move to slide me off the counter and I lifted my hips to help. Once my bare feet were on the ground, I felt Em' large hand fumble with the small button my shorts, finally unhooking the garment and sliding them down my legs.

"Rainbows," he said as his eyes moved to my undies. "I like these," he whispered as he moved his fingers deftly across the material. He smirked, kissing me softly this time as he moved his hand beneath the top band of my underwear.

I whimpered as Emmett's fingers moved to my slick folds, easily finding my clit. He placed his leg between my feet, urging me to spread my legs for him. He had no trouble sliding one long finger into my pussy.

"Bella," Emmett spoke against my lips, his actions causing me to suck my bottom lip into my mouth. "Baby, you're so tight, so wet." He slowly entered another finger, causing me to moan and grind my mound into his hand. "You feel so good," he breathed against my neck before gently biting the column of flesh with his human teeth.

That action alone nearly made me come. I loved how physical Emmett became when we were making out, and his accent did things to the lower half of my anatomy that defied logical explanation.

I felt his thumb against my clit and I struggled to reign in my loud moan. I was so turned on that when he pressed the pad of his digit to my clit, I spasmed around his fingers, using his thigh to press him against me harder, pushing him deeper.

My legs were shaky and Emmett kissed me gently, placing me back on the counter while he double checked the water and slipped off his shorts.

"Come on sweetheart," he spoke as he reached for me, "let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

I nodded, smiling as he unhooked my bra. Having regained the use of my legs, I hopped off the counter, jiggling my boobs as I shimmied out of my panties. I stepped into the shower, reaching out for Emmett to take my hand and join me.

I stood under the spray, enjoying the high pressure. I reached for the soap and began circling Emmett's chest with the bar, working my way down each arm and finally back to this abs. He smiled as I shooed him away each time he tried to take over. Ultimately, he relinquished himself to my agenda and just watched as I moved lower, eyes darkening again with lust.

"Bella, you're tired, baby," he said as I grasped his hardening length in my hands, the soap making it slippery and easy to pump.

"Please," I spoke, moving on my tip toes to kiss my way up his chest, "give me this one thing, let me do this." I paused to look him in the eyes, practically begging him not to deny me. "I thought I'd lost you today, Em."

He leaned down, kissing me with all the emotion he had. "I'm here sweetheart, I love you. I'm not goin' anywhere."

I nodded, and he mimicked my motions. I kneeled in front of him, again enjoying the feeling of the spray on my back as I took his thick cock in my hands, rinsing the remaining soap from him before licking him from base to tip. Emmett inhaled sharply and leaned back against the tile, his muscles flexing and straining as I repeated my actions several times before taking him in my mouth.

I was pleased to realize that I could take him a bit deeper this time, making it well past the head before needing to work my way back. He was so large, I knew I'd never be able to take him fully in my mouth, so instead I worked on ways to best the areas I could reach. I varied my pace, increasing my suction on the head of his cock before I moved back down again, gently cupping his balls as I alternated hands, pumping what I couldn't fit into my mouth. It wasn't long before Emmett reached his climax, spilling himself across my tits with one masculine grunt.

"Bella," Emmett said huskily, "my God, woman."

I smiled, standing up to rinse myself. I loved the way Emmett made me feel, sexy and powerful, yet innocent and small.

He reached around me, cupping my breasts in his large soapy hands before moving them down my abdomen and turning me to face him.

"Mmm, I feel positively boneless," I said as the spray massaged my shoulders.

"You're exhausted baby," Emmett spoke as he turned me around, placing my back to him. "Let me wash your hair." His fingers felt fantastic moving against my scalp, and I felt my lids getting heavier and heavier.

He finished washing me before turning off the water and wrapping me in a large, fluffy towel. I sighed against him as he toweled my hair, kissing me chastely before covering us with the sheet.

Nearly every night ended much the same way for the next few weeks as July gave way to August. We spent all weekend nearly every weekend swimming in the mountains, watching Jack get his bearings in the stream. I never spotted another bear, but I looked with conviction. Emmett and Ray always brought their guns, and Will did the same any time he managed to wrestle a weekend off with the railroad.

Anna Beth continued to grow larger, convinced she was having three babies this time around.

And I managed to fall more and more in love with Emmett each passing day; even as those days became shorter, and the summer nights gave hints of autumns return…and Emmett's death. I became quietly obsessed with finding a way to cheat his death, even if that meant never returning to Forks when Jasper came back for me.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know...can't you just feel the angst coming as autumn nears??? It's killing me, and I know how it ends!

Thanks again to ALL of you who continue to read and review this story. You have no idea how encouraging your words are to all the writers on this site :-) They make our worlds go round!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've gotten some great reviews...you guys have kept me going through my Strep Throat battle.

I know this update has been a loooong time coming. I hope you think it was worth the wait. I tried to add a little something extra for you, something I haven't really hinted about but desperately wanted to include in the story.

Time Will Tell is taking on a life of it's own. I never intended for this to be so long! Rest assured, there is an end in sight! I just hope I'm giving you something to think about as we continue this epic fanfic ;-)

Legal: Don't own it...no matter how much I whine and cry, Stephenie just won't part with it.

* * *

I added more salt to the green beans as they cooked on the stovetop, and I checked the ham in the oven. I'd quickly realized I would face starvation if I tried to eliminate meat from my diet while living in the south, at least in 1935, anyway. There was meat for breakfast, meat for lunch, and meat for dinner…and snack meat in between all those meals.

Emmett's kitchen was small, but had everything I needed to make a proper dinner now and again. This was my third such attempt, and I nearly had the darn stove and oven figured out this time. The fish I cooked on my first attempt dried out so badly it was practically fish jerky, the pot roast on round two was marginally better. Emmett devoured both like a champion, even asking for seconds.

Slow cooking things seemed to be the way to go down here. Sure, it was hot as all get out during the day, but it cooled quickly at night this time of year in the mountains and the extra heat from cooking dinner helped keep us warm.

Well, that, and snuggling against Em. I had to smile at the thought.

The phone rang, dragging me out of my daydream as I languidly stirred the green beans. I rolled my eyes, wondering what Anna Beth could possibly want this time. She called every day, once in the morning and once in the evening, and she usually stopped by for a visit every afternoon. She had more energy than any pregnant woman I'd ever known.

"Hello," I answered, actually _hearing_ the smile in my voice.

"Hello, darlin'," Jasper spoke smoothly.

I sucked in a sharp breath, straightening completely as I clutched the phone ever tighter to my ear.

"Jasper! Oh my gosh, _Jasper_, it's so good to hear from you." I giggled into the phone, not caring that I sounded like a child. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, elated to hear his southern drawl.

"Mmm-hmm," he purred into the phone, making me wonder how long it had been since he'd hunted. He sounded very predatory right now. Not in an I'm-going-to-eat-you kind of way, but in an I'm-going-to-stalk-you-and-have-my-way-with-you kind of way.

"Answerin' the phone in Emmett's apartment now, I see." Jasper was going to toy with me. _Wonderful_. I twirled the phone line in my fingers, sinking into the chair next to me.

"I'm making dinner, Jazz," I retorted. I would leave out the rest…like the fact that I hadn't spent one night in my own room since—um, since I can't remember when.

"And what's for dessert, Bella? Or should I say who will _be_ dessert—"

"Jazz!" I interrupted, trying to feign embarrassment, but not quite managing to pull it off thanks to my laughter. "We're going to Hattie's for dessert, thank you very much."

"Ah, yes, Hattie's. I do recall the never ending pancake palace," he all but groaned into the phone, earning another round of laughter from me.

"Yeah," I managed through my giggles, "I'll be sure to send her your love."

"Yes, please do." His voice was smooth like silk, and though he had been joking he sounded perfectly normal. "Speakin' of love, Bells, how's my brother?"

I stopped twirling the phone line immediately. "Emmett?" I asked stupidly.

I barely heard Jasper's whisper of a laugh before he spoke. "Yes, darlin', I mean Emmett. Can't exactly see you shackin' up with Edward right now, seein' as how he's still pretty new on the vampire scene and you're his singer and all."

I cringed at the thought. Edward was out there, somewhere. He barely resisted the urge to kill me on sight when we'd first met, and that was with nearly a century of self-control in place. I doubt I'd walk away from an encounter with Edward in 1935.

I gave an audible shudder before I spoke to Jasper again. "No, I don't suppose _that_ would end well at all. Edward would kill me immediately."

"Well, I imagine he'd have to go through Emmett first, from what I hear," Jasper again purred into the line.

_What the hell? What was that supposed to mean…'from what he heard?'_

"Um, I, I—" _great, stuttering always helps, Bella_. I shook my head, preparing to continue my response. "He, uh…."

Jasper laughed, _outright laughed_, in my ear. I missed that sound, having heard it so infrequently, but it was so very _not_ what I wanted right now. What I wanted was an explanation.

"What was that supposed to mean, Jazz? What _exactly_ have you heard? How can you hear anything…where are you?"

"Relax, darlin'. I'm just callin' to see if we are still able to make it home, I'm not askin' for details."

I felt oddly calm, and had to wonder again if Jasper's abilities extended beyond a physical presence and somehow traveled via telephone lines. That, or just his voice alone managed to soothe me.

"Yes, Jazz," I said in mock frustration, "we are still able to make it home." I left out the _but, I may not want to go with you when you finally do come back_ part.

My green beans were starting to boil over and I moved to jump up, nearly ripping the phone line from the wall.

_Invent a cordless phone already._

"What was that?" Jasper asked after I recovered from my near disaster.

"Oh, nothing, just, uh--hang on for just a sec, okay?" I put the phone on the chair as I dashed to the stove, turning everything off rather than adjusting any temperature settings. It was faster, and I wanted to get back to Jasper as quickly as possible.

"Jazz?" I asked breathlessly as I picked up the phone again.

"Breathin' kinda hard there, Bella. Is Emmett back already?"

I might not be able to see the smirk on Jasper's face, but I could certainly hear the damn thing in his voice.

"Anyway," I said, ignoring his jibe. "You were getting ready to tell me exactly what you've heard and how you heard it, I believe."

"Alice says you two are very cozy up there in Tennessee. _Very cozy_, like little love birds."

I sat silent and still as Jasper's words hit me. '_Alice says.'_

"Alice," I managed, barely a whisper, fearing I'd misunderstood.

"Yeah, darlin', _Alice_."

I felt a single hot tear as it fell from my eye. "Jasper, you found Alice. How is she, is she okay?" I sniffled as I wiped my eyes quickly, wanting to focus all my attention on Jasper.

"Actually, _she_ found _me_. And she's fine, Bella. Really fine, completely lucid in fact."

I released the breath that I was holding as I barked a relieved laugh into the phone. "Jazz, you must be…I don't know, I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

"Complete. I feel complete with Alice, Bella." He paused, as if considering something very personal. "She is my soul. I could not exist without her…I wouldn't even want to try."

More tears fell and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was so happy for Jasper. "So, you've talked to her, is she okay with you being here…does she know?"

"Pftt," Jasper huffed into the phone, making me smile, "she's Alice…of course she knows. She _has_ known for a while now, but she's been leading me all over the place. When I realized she was fine and hunted down that bastard James instead, she came after me."

"You found James?"

"James is dead, darlin'. No need to worry about him anymore." Jasper's voice was hard, and I imagined that battle was a difficult one.

"Thanks, Jazz. For both of us, me _and _Alice."

"Oh, don't you worry that pretty little head, darlin', Alice has already thanked me." Once again, I _heard_ that damn smirk of his, _smart-ass vampire_.

"Reeeallly," I asked, arching my brow at his innuendo.

"Yeah, it seems that when Alice had visions of you and Emmett, things were very…_heated_. Whatever she saw started getting her pretty hot and bothered."

I could feel my face flaming. _Wonderful, telepathic porn_.

"What _are_you two doin' in Tennessee, anyway?" He paused, and I could hear my blood rushing through my ears over the silence. "Hmmm?"

"Stop it, Jasper!" The distinctly feminine voice seemed to echo on the line. It was unmistakably Alice.

"Alice? Is she there Jasper? Is she with you now?" My words jumbled together and came out in one big, long string of questions.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was louder now and I could hear Jasper in the background mumbling something about not saying too much, but I didn't know if he was talking to me or to her.

I curled my legs against me in the chair, making myself small. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up any time soon. "Alice, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Alice's voice, though tinny on the antique phone, was exactly as I remembered it. More tears poured from my eyes. I didn't realize how much I'd missed her until this moment.

"Bella, don't cry," she cooed, trying to soothe me over the phone. "James is gone now and I'm okay here…I think it's going to be okay, Bella."

I sniffled, smiling and nodding at her words, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't see my actions. "Yeah, Jasper told me. It's just…I miss you, Alice."

"I haven't met you yet, Bella, but I _know_ you. You're my best friend." She paused before she continued, her voice heavy with emotion. "You're my sister."

I couldn't stop the whimper at her heartfelt display. "I love you Alice." I was crying openly now, a strange mixture of elation, sadness, worry, and tenderness.

"I know," Alice spoke, soothing me again, "and I love you too. Bella…" she hesitated as if she were considering her words before speaking, "_love him_, with all your heart. And let him love you too. You deserve happiness, Bella, whether it's for a season or an eternity."

I wiped my eyes, contemplating her suggestion. Did she know what would happen? Could she tell me how to save Emmett?

"Alice, I—"

"I don't think so, girls," came Jasper's voice again as he wrangled the phone away from Alice.

"The answer is yes, Bella!" Alice nearly yelled into the phone, trying to talk over Jasper.

"Alice…ouch, that was my ear and very sensitive vampire hearin', sweetheart," Jasper said softly and I heard the sound of Alice kissing him as she whispered her apologies.

Normally, their little audible display would have me smiling from ear to ear, but now I just wanted some clarification. "Jazz, yes to what? Yes, she knows what will happen; or yes, she can help me save Emmett?"

"Save me from what?" Emmett's chipper voice came from the doorway as he kicked off his boots. His brow furrowed as he took in my red, puffy eyes and he moved toward me quickly, worry etched across his handsome features.

"It's Jasper," I said, gesturing to the phone as he moved to wipe my eyes with his thumbs, cradling my face in his hands. "He found Alice…I'm just happy, I'm okay. Just asking about how to make food that won't kill you. You know, girl talk." I nodded furiously, smiling, as Emmett studied my face. I was trying to convince him that I was joyful when in fact I wanted to climb through the phone and throttle Jasper for cutting off Alice.

"Is he coming back soon?" Emmett asked, still looking worried.

"Not yet," Jasper answered, hearing Emmett's question over the phone, and I shook my head at Em.

Emmett kissed me on top of my head and moved toward the kitchen, sneaking a peek at dinner and stealing a spoonful of mashed potatoes from the bowl as he passed by.

"Don't you dare," I said to Em as he made a break for the rolls, earning a snicker from both Jasper and Emmett. At least Em threw his hands up in surrender as he made his way to the shower. I really needed to work on my assertive tone.

"What was that about?" Jasper inquired.

"Dinner," I said, keeping my answer intentionally short. I was still peeved at Jasper. Well, at least a _little_, anyway.

"Good Lord," Jasper said, "I can only imagine how much food human Emmett eats in a day. I guess I assumed he always had an incredible appetite, even as a human."

"Ugh," I huffed, momentarily forgetting my frustration, "you have no idea, Jazz."

The line was quiet for a few moments. "Don't be mad at me, darlin'. I just don't want things getting any more complicated than they already are…okay?"

I sighed, realizing Jasper was right. Things were complicated…more complicated than he knew, even. "I know, it's okay. I'm fine. Honest."

_Yeah, riiight_.

"Bella, I'll be a few weeks longer."

"A few _weeks_? Jazz, it's almost fall. _Fall_, Jasper. You remember, right?" I twisted the phone line again, my new nervous habit.

"I know, darlin', I know. Listen, Alice says it's important that I wait…somethin' isn't quite settin' right, and if we go back too soon, things will be all wrong accordin' to her."

"But Jazz—"

"Bella, she won't tell me everything, says it's for our own good. What if it's Victoria?"

His words stopped my pleading instantly. I'd nearly forgotten about the vengeful red head.

"Did you see her?" I had to ask. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end in spite of the warm August sun pouring into the apartment.

"No, darlin', not a sign of her. But _somethin'_ isn't right. I have to wait here with Alice. Remember, they won't know you in this time period. You're safe, darlin'."

"Okay." I had no argument against that. I might be safe, but who knows what might happen to Alice now. If James and Victoria were mates in 1935, then Victoria's rage would be directed toward Alice. Mate for mate.

"Bella," Jasper's tone was quiet and serious now. "If I'm late, if Emmett is changed…" he trailed off, clearly hoping that he wouldn't need to finish his statement.

"I know Jazz, I know."

"You can't go near him, Bella. He _will_ hurt you. Newborns are…unpredictable. Who knows what memories he will take with him. He may not remember how he feels about you."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, willing my voice not to crack. "I _know_. Don't worry."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, darlin'. As soon as things become clearer, I promise. We haven't come this far for nothin', right?"

I nodded, blinking back more tears.

"Hey," Jasper's voice pacified, "I won't let anything happen to you. You're _my_ sister too, okay?"

I laughed, wiping my eyes yet again. "Yeah, I suppose, _big brother_."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz."

We ended our conversation quickly, leaving me feeling melancholy and frustrated. I was thrilled to hear from Jasper, but I really wanted to talk to Alice again. Did she see Victoria or Laurent in a vision? Was there some other vampire out there?

And what about Emmett. Could I save him?

"Hey there," Emmett spoke as he rounded the corner, freshly showered and devastatingly handsome. "How's Jasper?"

"Good," I said, taking in his bare chest as he buttoned his shirt.

"So," Emmett said as he moved to engulf me in a proper hug, "when's he coming back?" His body felt tense and I wondered if he was picking up on my funky mood.

"Not for a few weeks, at least," I said, wrapping my arms around him as I inhaled his spicy, soapy scent. He noticeably relaxed at my words, and I felt myself melt against him.

Emmett inhaled deeply, and his stomach rumbled loudly. I laughed, playfully slapping his chest. "Hungry?" I asked, pushing away from him and looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"Starved."

I felt bad for shooing him away earlier, poor guy. "Come on," I spoke as I pulled him toward the plates, "let's eat on the porch."

I was pleasantly surprised with dinner. Everything turned out well, and I finally felt like I had the kitchen figured out. We made our way to Hattie's for dessert, enjoying Anna Beth's favorite: Blackberry Cobbler.

"You know, Ray and Anna Beth invited us over for dinner tomorrow." Emmett said between bites. "Wanna go?"

"Sure," I said, thrilled that I'd managed to eat the entire piece of cobbler without wearing any of it.

I enjoying spending time with Ray and Anna Beth. They lived in the McCarty family home, the one Emmett grew up in. It was fun to reminisce with Em as we sat on the front porch swing. He had great stories about things that happened here and there around the farm when he was a boy. I was thankful that I had this chance to see his boyhood home and hear his stories, he never talked about himself in Forks.

We finished dessert and made our way to the fire tower on the edge of town. Emmett learned early on that I was indeed as clumsy as I said, so he kept a watchful eye on me as we made our way up the winding staircase.

"I'm amazed every single time we come here," I said in awe as I took in the stars above. "Just look at this view."

Emmett nodded, glancing up as we walked toward the railing. We assumed our positions, with me cocooned inside his arms, my back prone against his warm chest.

"Can you believe it's been nearly five months since I first kissed you up here?"

"I know," I thought back to that kiss, how it made me feel. Heck, I still felt that same tingling sensation on my lips whenever I thought about it. It was powerful, unlike anything I'd ever shared with anyone.

I felt Emmett lean down, brushing his scruff of facial hair against my exposed neck as he kissed the sensitive spot just below my ear. I tilted my head, granting him better access, as I reached up to grasp the back of his neck, encouraging him to continue. Not that he needed any encouragement, he knew I was a sucker for this very move.

I turned in his embrace, eager to feel his lips on my own. When I looked into his eyes, the emotion I saw caught me off guard. The mood suddenly shifted from something mildly erotic to something intense and emotional.

Emmett looked into my eyes for nearly a full minute before speaking, his thumbs rubbing soft circles on my jaw and lower lip line. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled at his words, feeling the truth of his statement in every fiber of my being. "I love you too, Emmett." I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me, needing to feel him against me, his lips on mine, claiming.

Emmett pulled away from the kiss first, resting his forehead against mine. "We should head back, it's getting chilly."

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to acknowledge the chill. Autumn's scents already filled the air and I hated it.

Once we arrived back at the apartment, Emmett ran a warm bath for me, using the jasmine and freesia bath salts, filling my nose with their sweet and calming scents. He washed my hair for me, massaging my scalp and very nearly causing me to fall asleep in the tub. When he was finished, he wrapped me in a soft towel, handling me like I was fine china.

I had to smile, the idea of Emmett being gentle went against everything that he was. This must have been a monumental task for him. He was never this controlled.

"Ready for bed?" He asked seductively.

Oh. Crap. Did he think I would--that we were going to….

My mind went into overdrive as I considered the options. Technically, we could, I mean, Jasper and Alice _were_ together. But Jasper made it clear that he wanted to get back to Forks.

Crap, crap, and triple crap. This wasn't fair. I wanted Emmett, damn it.

Emmett smirked, granting me a flash of his dimples. "Relax, baby, it's not what you're thinkin'." He kissed my nose, pulling away from me slowly, "unless you want to…." His smirk grew, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he was teasing me.

My face flamed red. "Oh, I want to, but—" I shrugged one shoulder, not really finding solace in my own excuse anymore. The truth was, I wanted to make love to Emmett more than anything…more than I wanted to go back to Forks.

"I just want to feel you against me tonight," Emmett spoke from behind me as he guided me to the bed. "All of you." He kissed the nape of my neck before removing his clothing and climbing into bed.

Naked Emmett. In bed. Waiting for me.

I hesitated before dropping my towel, I was still very shy in spite of the things Emmett and I had experienced together. Tonight felt different, more intense somehow. I realized that I'd fallen even more in love with Em, if that were even possible. I had to stop his coming death; I couldn't lose this man.

Emmett pulled me against him, cuddling me next to his body and encouraging me to lay my head on his chest. He laced his fingers in mine as I reached across his torso, and I fell asleep as he rubbed calming circles on my shoulder.

We slept late the next morning, and I awoke to Emmett's heavy, masculine leg draped across me, effectively pinning me to the mattress. I shifted my weight in an effort to dislodge myself, causing Emmett to wrap me in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked as he pulled me back against his chest, settling his arm just below my breasts.

"Nowhere, I guess," I said, smiling and snuggling my back against Emmett's warm body. I wondered how long he'd been awake, just lying there waiting for me to move.

"Mmm-hmm," he said against the back of my neck, his warm breath causing other parts of my body to awaken as well.

I sighed, mentally chastising myself for my uncontrollable hormones. If Emmett, a 20 year old human male, could lie in bed with me, naked, and be completely neutral about it, then so could I. Right?

I felt Emmett stir behind me and I rolled over so I could look at him. He propped himself up on his elbow, taking his other hand and raking it across his face as he yawned. He looked boyish and adorable, and I couldn't resist kissing the hollow of his throat as he leaned back.

"Good morning," he said, reaching to cradle my face in his hand before giving me a quick, closed-mouth kiss. His hand traveled down my neck and stopped at my necklace, yet again, gently clasping the pendant between his thumb and forefinger.

"Morning," I said, desperate for a toothbrush and some mouthwash.

Instead of moving to get up, I reached for Emmett's hand, stilling it as he rubbed the pendant. "Are you _ever_ going to tell me?" I asked, arching my brow in an effort to be seductive.

Emmett cocked his head to the side a bit, managing to look even more adorable. "Tell you what?"

"Why you are so enthralled with my pendant." I said, smiling when he flaunted his dimples in a heart-stopping smile.

"Hmmm," he said, coyly biting his bottom lip. It was the first time I'd seen Emmett bite his lip, and I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him senseless, sucking that very same lip into my mouth and laving it with my own tongue. "I've been thinkin' a lot about doin' just that. How about I just show you why…later."

He moved to hover over me, and I found myself backing down submissively. His lips met mine in the softest kiss imaginable, and I instantly wanted more. I raised my head, seeking more contact, licking his lower lip and claiming his mouth when he finally deepened our kiss. Our tongues moved against each other, sensually, erotically. I moaned when I felt Emmett press himself against my wet mound, spreading my legs even wider to accommodate him as he moved between them.

I heard our heavy breaths filling the room, but my brain could only focus on the sensations caused by Emmett's hardness as he pressed against my aching clit. We were naked, in bed together. He was hard and I was more than wet, my body practically ached for this man. In that moment, it never occurred to me to stop, my brain fogged by the sensations that Emmett created.

"Baby," Emmett breathed against my jaw as he gently nipped my neck with his human teeth. "You've gotta help me here…I'm not strong Bella, not like you think." He fisted my hair, straining to control himself. His mouth plundered my own, his tongue desperate and seeking.

I heard an animalistic, keening sound, barely realizing it came from me. Emmett's free hand roamed across my pebbled nipples, pinching and fondling the sensitive tips, causing me to grind against him. Our bodies were coated in a fine sheen of perspiration in spite of the cool morning air.

"Tell me to stop, sweetheart. Just tell me to stop, and I will." Emmett's plea was breathless and whispered.

The only problem was, I didn't want him to stop…and I wasn't about to ask him to stop any time soon.

I made up my mind…to hell with it. Jasper could find a virgin in 1935, he could get home without me. My mind made up, I dragged my nails down Emmett's bare back, pressing him against my core.

"Don't stop, baby, please," I begged. I kissed Emmett deeply, wanting him to understand how desperately I wanted him, how badly I needed to feel him inside me.

He broke the kiss, looking into my eyes, seeking any hint of resistance or uncertainty. He would find none.

The phone rang, breaking the moment. We stared at each other through the first _10_ rings, holding our breath, each of us willing the phone to stop. When the phone continued to ring, we both looked toward the living room.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Emmett said, sounded both defeated and a little psychotic. I wondered if a guy could go crazy, getting so close to having sex then stopping.

Heck, I was feeling a little crazy myself.

"We could let it ring," he offered, though I could sense his worry. I assumed he was worried about Anna Beth and Ray, given that Anna Beth was getting so far along in her pregnancy.

Realization dawned on me, and I rubbed my face in frustration.

"It's Jasper," I said, glaring at the sound emanating from the other room.

"Huh? How do you…."

I silenced him with my growl, grabbing the towel from the floor to cover my nakedness as I stalked to the living room.

"Hello," I snarled into the phone. If it wasn't Jasper, I'd have some back peddling to do.

"What in the _hell_ are you doin' Bella?" Jasper's voice erupted from the earpiece, sounding angry and frustrated.

_Humph, he thinks he's frustrated. _

"Nothing now, thanks Jazz." My voice was high pitched and I hated it. I felt like a child about to have an argument, one that I wouldn't win.

"Alice said you two were going to have sex Bella. Sex! You can't, Bella. You know this!"

"Jazz, did you ever think that maybe I don't want to go back? Did that ever occur to you?" I'd said it, I'd told Jasper what I'd secretly harbored in my heart for the past few months.

He was quiet for a long time, and I felt my anger deflate. Emmett appeared in the doorway, his eyes silently asking if everything was okay. I offered him a small smile, nodding my head and he turned to go back to the bedroom.

"Bella," Jasper drawled on the line, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…you really love him?"

"With all my heart, Jazz." I turned away from the bedroom, lowering my voice, "More than I've ever loved anyone, Jazz…_anyone_."

More silence enveloped the line. Finally Jasper exhaled, breathing my name, "Bella, I won't force you to come back with me…but I don't think I can get back _without_ you. Without your blood. It's what got me here, and I need it to get back home."

I rubbed my face again, feeling fatigued even though I'd been awake for less than an hour. "Jeez, Jasper, can't I just put some aside…save it in a tube, I don't know—there has to be a way."

"It won't work, darlin', only living blood to go with my borrowed blood." More silence. "I'm sorry, but I need you Bella."

I chewed my lower lip, considering Jasper's words. What could I do? He wanted to go home, and he needed me to get him there. I rolled my eyes, my resolve crumbling. "Fine," I huffed into the phone, "but just a few more weeks, right?"

I thought I heard a chuckle on the other line, but it was too quiet to know for sure. "Yeah, darlin', just a few weeks, then I'm back. I won't force you to go back with me, Bella, but I hope you'll consider it."

I exhaled, my breath serving to acknowledge his words.

"Just think about it."

He was being so sweet, I couldn't maintain my anger toward him. "I will Jazz," I said, my voice softer now.

"Tell Em to take a cold shower," Jasper said, trying to lighten my mood.

I laughed despite myself, "Don't start, Jazz, you're not off the hook for this yet."

"Believe me, darlin', you don't have to be an empath to sense the frustration comin' off you two right now." His soft laughter died down, adding, "I _am_ sorry, Bella."

I smiled, all my anger gone now. "I'm okay, Jazz. Or at least I will be after my very own cold shower."

Jasper and I talked for a few minutes longer, our tones lighter and less strained than any conversation we'd had for several weeks. I felt better knowing that Jasper knew my dilemma, and Jasper seemed genuinely happy, having Alice in his life again.

When I returned to the bedroom, Emmett was face down on the bed, the thin sheet covering his behind and large thighs. Red marks trailed down his tan back and I fought for a bit of self-control, having seen the physical reminder of our near sexual encounter. I wanted to finish what we'd started, but Jasper needed me, and I would do everything I could for him. I found one of Emmett's shirts draped across a chair, and I slipped it on, buttoning it as I made my way to the bed and dropping the towel to the floor. When I reached his feet, I gingerly touched the sole, dragging my nail down his flesh to see if he was ticklish.

Emmett nearly jumped out of his skin, recoiling his foot quickly. "Hey!" He shouted from the other end of the bed, the sheet now hanging dangerously low across his abdomen.

I laughed at him, his face reddened, "You're ticklish, I knew it!"

"No, I'm not." His expression was priceless. I had a feeling I was seeing a rare glimpse at what Emmett was like as a child.

"Hmmm, really?" I asked, moving to climb on the bed. "I think you are…in fact, I _know_ you are," I exclaimed, reaching for his foot as he scooted back again, nearly falling off the bed.

"Okay, okay!" He held his hands in front of him, it was his way of asking me to stop my attack.

"It's cute," I said, sitting on my feet as I considered how close we'd come to making love. I noticed that he had on a pair of boxers, and I was grateful. His body was drool-worthy and would certainly test my resolve…I'd hate to break my commitment to Jasper this early in the game.

Emmett seemed to sense my change in mood. He sat up and moved closer to me, taking my hands in his. "Everything okay?" He ducked his head so he could look into my downcast eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to regret anything that happens between us." He reached up to cup my face in one of his hands.

I held his hand to my face, "Emmett, I didn't want to stop…and I wouldn't have regretted anything. It's just—" I exhaled in frustration, looking toward the ceiling as I tried to think of a way to explain this mess to him.

"Sweetheart," he spoke, drawing my gaze back to him. "It's okay, you don't owe me an explanation."

I closed my eyes, softly chuckling. When I opened them again, Emmett's bright blue eyes were staring back at me, smiling at my odd display. "You are too good to be true, you know?"

"Yeah, well," he spoke, leaning to kiss to tip of my nose before he jumped off the bed, "you just remember than when I can't take it anymore and use all my prowess to finally have my wicked way with you." He wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively, causing me to snicker. "In the meantime, I'm off to take a _very_ cold shower."

I laughed loudly at his statement, thinking about Jasper's comment earlier.

We spent the day together, the morning's tension forgotten. After lunch at Hattie's, we decided we'd pick up a blackberry cobbler for dessert tonight. Anna Beth would be thrilled. Heck, she might even skip dinner altogether.

We arrived a bit early, giving Ray and Emmett a chance to talk before dinner. Anna Beth pulled me into the kitchen, talking like mad but never really taking her eye off the cobbler. Jack fussed from his play area and I picked him up and took him to the back porch, trying to settle him so Anna Beth could focus on dinner.

"Jack," I said in a baby voice, causing him to turn those McCarty blue eyes toward me, "you're getting so big!" He laughed hysterically at my expressive tone. "What's mommy going to do with you?"

I pointed to him with my free hand and he gripped my finger, laughing again as I moved to kiss his face over and over.

I heard the screen door shut behind me and I turned to see who was coming outside. Emmett moved toward us slowly, his hands in his pockets as he squinted against the sun.

"That has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Emmett said, crossing his arms before us and flashing his signature dimpled smile.

"It's uncle Emmy, Jack!" As expected, Jack cackled, releasing my finger and clapping.

"He is pretty cute, huh?" I said, eyeing Jack as he looked from me to Emmett. Almost as if he were saying, _yeah, I am pretty cute, huh Uncle Emmy?_

"I meant you," Emmett spoke, closing the distance between us, "with a baby." He kissed me softly. "Well, as long as it's a McCarty baby." He smiled at my stunned expression, taking a now hooting Jack from my arms. "Come on," he said, reaching for my hand to lead me back inside, "dinner's ready."

It took several minutes to regain my senses, but I finally came back once I started eating Anna Beth's dinner. She had me beat, hands down. Everything was beyond delicious, and we cleaned every plate on the table. No leftovers for poor Ray. Even the cobbler disappeared quickly, though no one ate more cobbler than Anna Beth…not even Em.

We moved to the porch after eating, talking about anything and everything. After a while, Anna Beth and Ray made some excuse about getting Jack in the tub before he sacked out, though I suspected they had other plans in mind. They were acting too fishy, but I let it go. Who am I to argue the whims of a pregnant woman's hormones?

Besides, one of us should be getting lucky, right?

Once they were inside, we could hear them giggling like crazy. I had to laugh, and even Emmett chuckled at their behavior.

"Wanna walk?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Yeah, I think we should," I responded, taking his hand and inclining my head towards the door. "Give these two some privacy," I whispered.

We walked around the farm, making our way to a large tree with a swing.

"This tree is huge," I said, looking up through the branches as I moved to sit in the swing. I sat slowly, testing it to see if it would hold. Once I was sure, I relaxed in the swing a bit, looking up at Em as he stared up at the tree.

"When I was little, about six or so," he said, still looking up at the branches, "I fell from about half way up…" he looked back toward me before continuing, "all the way to the ground."

"Oh my gosh," I said, glancing from Emmett back up to the tree. "You're lucky you didn't break something!"

"I did," he said, laughing softly. "My arm. In two places. A couple of ribs," he shrugged, absently rubbing his side as he recalled the pain.

I grimaced. How awful, it sounded terrible.

"Ray ran to the house to get momma," he spoke, moving behind me, gently pushing me. "She came runnin' out, told Will to get the doctor, but she never panicked. She just held me, tellin' me everything was gonna be alright."

His pushes became even softer now, and my swing slowed a bit. I nodded as Em continued to speak. He rarely spoke about his parents, and I wanted to hear everything he had to say about the woman who raised him.

"You might think it's crazy, but momma had this…gift." He placed his hands on my shoulders, stopping the swing entirely as he walked around to face me again. He shrugged his shoulders, "It's like she could sense things, or see how somethin' was gonna work out…you know?"

He furrowed his brow, clearly wondering how I was taking this admission.

I laughed, and for a moment he looked worried. "I know _exactly_ what you mean. Jasper's wife, Alice, she's the same way." _Only she really does know how something will work out. _

Emmett smiled, nodding, visibly relieved. "She told me that all the pain I was feelin' here would be erased one day. That I'd find love, that we'd be _here_…on this spot." He gestured down, pointing to his boots. He kicked the grassy earth with the toe of his shoe, "But what did I know…I was just a kid, barely listenin' to her."

His southern accent seemed thicker now, and I was struck with how sweet he seemed as he recalled his mom.

"Anyway," he said, shaking his head in what looked like an effort to recoup his train of thought. "You asked me earlier why I keep starin' at your pendant, remember?"

I nodded, wondering where in the world this was going.

"My grandma had a ring that looked exactly like your pendant. _Exactly_. In fact," he said, moving closer to me, taking my pendant between his thumb and forefinger again, "I'd say they were part of the same set."

I scrunched my face, slowly shaking my head. "Weird," I said, realizing why Alice made me swear to always wear the necklace. It was like a beacon to Em, and he was drawn to it, to me, from day one.

"My grandpa gave my grandma the ring before they moved here, and my grandma gave it my dad when she passed, who gave it to momma when he proposed…."

Oh. My. God. I felt lightheaded.

"Bella," Emmett spoke, his voice like velvet but commanding me to look at him. His features were soft, his eyes a blazing blue in the setting sun as he lowered himself onto one knee before me.

My mouth was suddenly dry, and I felt my eyes prick with tears.

Emmett held a small box open, revealing a stunning ring that perfectly matched my pendant. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Argh! I know, I know...please don't hate me. Normally, I deplore cliffies, but this chapter was just begging for one!

So, what do you think? And what will Bella say? Ugh, it's killing me, and I know exactly what she says and what happens next!

Keep tuning in, I'll try to make the next update as quickly as possible. It seems almost inhumane to leave you hanging like this ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow, everyone, I know I said I wouldn't wait long to post...but I had no idea we would be hit with some terrible flooding! If you live in the states, maybe you've heard about the floods in the south east. I am in the middle of that mess. It was my first flood and I was freaked (thank goodness my husband is used to this mess and knew what to do)! At any rate, things are calming down a bit now, the waters are slowly receding, and life is returning to normal (as long as the rain holds off for a little while longer).

I just have to say a big THANK YOU to each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. You guys are like food for a writer's soul...seriously!

Legal: All the credit goes to the wonderful Stephenie M.

* * *

I stared at the ring for several seconds, forgetting how to breathe. Which, in fact, was probably a good thing since I was still sitting in the swing, mouth agape.

Emmett just proposed to me. How could I be expected to remember little things like how to breathe?

My vision blurred as the tears spilled over, their hot tracks cooling quickly with the early evening breeze. I looked away from the ring, finding Emmett's eyes filled with love and hope. I noticed his hands were shaking a bit, and I extended my own hands toward him, dropping them as I realized that mine were shaking even worse.

"I know this probably isn't how you'd hoped it would be Bella," Emmett said, his voice offering an unnecessary apology. "I know I'm supposed to ask your dad for your hand, heck, maybe even Jasper too," Emmett shrugged, somehow managing to appear both frustrated and relaxed at the same time.

"I just need you with me Bella. I can't imagine my life without you, and I didn't want to risk Jasper comin' back and takin' you away from me…forever." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he opened his eyes again, I could tell that he had been on the verge of crying, the depth of his emotion barely hidden in his blue gaze.

"I love you Bella. I know I can make you happy, I'd make a good husband for you." He leaned forward on his knee a bit, closing some distance between us and taking both my hands in one of his own. "I'm not rich, but the Manor does well…and I'm hopin' to expand. And a third of all this is mine, Bella," he said as he gestured toward the farmland. "We could build a house over there," he pointed just behind the tree, drawing my attention away from him momentarily, "maybe raise a family of our own."

I turned back to him, slowly, glancing from Emmett to the ring he still held. My thoughts drifted to Alice's advice to let Emmett love me and for me to love him, even if it was for only a season…or a lifetime. I dropped my head, smiling and shaking it in wonder.

Had that little pixie seen this coming all along?

"Baby, if it's Jasper, or-or your dad, I'm sure I can convince them that I'd be a good husband. I know your dad would like me—" Emmett continued, mistaking my pondering for doubt.

My head snapped up, smile in place as I continued to shake my head. "Charlie's the chief of police," I said, "he doesn't really like anyone."

Emmett's shoulders slumped a bit, almost as though he were deflating; a fragment of hope seemed to slip away from him.

I clasped his large hand in both of mine, wanting to reassure him, to let him know how much I loved him. _I wanted this, damn it_. I wanted to marry Emmett, to stay here in Tennessee with him. Heck, I wanted to have little McCarty babies in a house that didn't even _exist_ yet.

As I stared into Emmett's eyes, I thought about what all of this meant. If I said yes, there would be no going back to Forks. Maybe, _just maybe_, I could find a way to prevent the bear attack altogether. Emmett and I could have a normal life, albeit short and human. If I said no, I could return to Forks, but I would lose Emmett…forever. Even if Jasper changed me, I couldn't stand spending an eternity pining away for my lost love.

_Damn it, Alice, why couldn't you have just told me what to say? _

_'The answer is yes, Bella!'_ Alice's words echoed through my memory, stuck on an imaginary loop, causing them to replay over and over until it finally sank in.

She _did_ see this…she must have. She told me to love him, and let him love me…for a season _or_ an eternity. Maybe his future wasn't clear anymore…maybe I've changed things already and the bear attack won't happen. That single thought filled me with more hope than I'd dared dream. Could I change this? Could I alter Emmett's future _and_ find happiness with the man I love?

I smiled at Emmett, causing him to smile back at me in one of those heart stopping, dimple showing grins. I loved him, and he loved me. This wasn't a hard decision after all.

"Yes."

Emmett's smile disappeared. "Yes, you'll marry me?"

Poor Em, did I leave him hanging that long?

"Yes!" I said again excitedly, nodding my head with enthusiasm.

Emmett smiled again, a flash of white teeth. _Human teeth_, I thought as I watched him quickly remove the ring from the box and place it on my finger.

Before I had a chance to look at the ring, Emmett swooped me up from the swing, grasping me in one of his trademark bear hugs as he spun me around.

I giggled until he put me back on the ground, my head swimming as much from the proposal as the spinning.

"I love you Bella." Emmett said, his tone and gaze serious. "I'll make a good husband. You won't want for anything, sweetheart."

"I love you Emmett…_you __are_ everything I've always wanted."

He smiled at my words before gently kissing my lips. Just when he moved to deepen the kiss, he pulled away, gently sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, hinting at things to come and causing me to whimper at the loss of his warm mouth.

"Company's comin'," Emmett whispered into my ear moments before I heard Anna Beth's wailing.

"We're gonna be sisters! We're gonna be sisters!" Anna Beth's excited screams and loping run were alarming and hilarious. Alarming because she was so very pregnant, and hilarious because, well…she was so _very_ pregnant.

I pulled away from Emmett, wanting to meet Anna Beth in the middle somewhere so she wouldn't run the remaining distance to us. Emmett nudged me toward her and I took off, squealing in delight as I finally reached her. I didn't care that I was being a complete and total girl. If I couldn't be girly about this one thing, then when could I be girly?

"Damn it Anna Beth," came Ray's admonishment, "don't run, woman. They ain't goin' anywhere. They're gonna be living in the back yard in no time." Ray tried to sound stern, but his smile and brotherly back slap gave away his good mood. I was glad that Emmett's family seemed to be happy with our decision. I hoped that Will would be too.

"I can't believe how they match," Anna Beth said as she fingered my pendent before clasping my hand to examine my engagement ring. "It's so—"

"Perfect," I finished.

"Perfect." Anna Beth agreed, smiling and nodding in affirmation as her hazel eyes met mine.

"_I_ can't believe Will almost blew it a few weeks ago," Ray spoke as he and Emmett approached. "I swear, that boy…."

Emmett huffed, "I know, I could've killed him when he started talkin' about it at the picnic." Emmett circled my waist as I continued to gush over my ring, his warmth welcome against my back. "I figured I'd better tell you guys what I was plannin' on doin' before one of you spoiled it."

My eyes darted to Anna Beth and she quickly stepped into Ray's waiting arms. "You knew too?" I asked, not at all upset, but surprised that Anna Beth would be able to keep something so huge to herself.

"Ray made me promise, Bella. Promise!" She mock pouted and I had to smile. "Besides, it was perfect. You didn't know, did you?"

I snuggled closer to Em, wrapping my arms around myself as he hugged me tighter. "No, it was definitely a big surprise."

We spent the rest of the evening on the front porch, with Anna Beth taking a decidedly Alice turn. In the blink of an eye she became my wedding planner, pushing for a fall wedding in the mountains. Emmett was eager to agree, but I insisted we wait for Jasper to return. We would _have_ to wait for Jasper…after the wedding night he'd never get out of 1935.

With no definite date planned, one thing was certain. In a few weeks, I would be Mrs. Emmett McCarty.

Anna Beth's phone calls increased in frequency over the next couple of weeks. She was eager to help with the wedding, offering her own wedding dress to me. I stared at myself in the white silk and lace, my reflection driving home one simple fact: I was going to marry Emmett.

"Any word from Jasper?" Anna Beth asked as she adjusted the hem of the dress.

"No," I sighed. I was anxious to talk to Jazz, to tell him about our engagement, to find out about Alice…so many things, really.

"Is this going to work?" I asked as Anna Beth eyed the dress. "You're smaller than me."

Anna Beth smiled awkwardly around the seamstress scissors held in place by her teeth before she removed them to speak. "I'm not smaller. It's just that your boobs are bigger." She moved so she could meet my eyes in the mirror. "Lucky."

I laughed, gesturing to her reflection. "Not any more. Look at you now!"

"Yeah," she huffed, "two babies later. And when this baby is ready for solid food—"

"Then there will be baby number three." I finished, laughing as she made a face in the mirror, reacting with mock horror.

"Bite your tongue, Bella," Anna Beth's sweet accent was thick as she fought her own laughter, "or I will cut it out…and then what would poor Emmett do until the wedding night?" She gestured with her seamstress scissors, somehow looking both comical and sinister.

"Oh!" I yelped, nearly doubling over with laughter as I clasped my hands over my mouth.

We laughed and babbled incoherently for at least a full minute. I honestly thought I might die from laughing so hard.

"What the—" Emmett's voice broke through our revelry.

"Emmett!" Anna Beth shouted, quickly moving to cut off Emmett's progress into the living room. "Emmett McCarty! Don't you knock?"

Emmett's gaze finally shifted from my own, his blue eyes moving to Anna Beth. "But I live here." His simple statement threatened to cause another hysterical laughing fit to break loose, but I managed to subdue it.

Emmett tore his attention away from one _very_ ticked Anna Beth to look at me. "You look…" his voice was soft and I had to strain to hear him. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I felt my blush spread, my cheeks flaming. Even my ears felt as if they might ignite. "Thank you."

"Emmett, good Lord! Get out, _what is wrong with you_? Are you tryin' to ruin everything?" Anna Beth raged as she shooed Emmett away from the living room and toward the door.

"What the…Anna Beth, calm down. What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked as he back peddled, trying to deflect the small woman's slaps.

"Me?" Anna Beth asked, clearly dismayed. "What's wrong with _me_?" She paused her assault, placing her hands on her hips.

If she weren't pregnant, I would swear I were looking at Rose right now.

"It's bad luck, you-you _silly man_." She pushed him toward the door again, Emmett walked backward in an effort to appease. "You can't see Bella in her wedding dress before the wedding. Now go!"

Emmett looked at me, his brow quirked at Anna Beth's display but his small grin letting me know he would give her this one as he continued to back away. I returned his smile, shrugging and offering a small wave as he reached the doorway.

Anna Beth shooed Emmett out the door, closing it before she made her way back to me. Just as she picked up the scissors, a soft knock came from the door. Our eyes met and I had to stifle another laugh as she narrowed her gaze, each of us suspecting it was Emmett at the door.

"Here," Anna Beth said as she handed me the scissors, "you'd better hold these or you'll be a widow before you ever get married."

I laughed at her as she moved toward the door, barely opening it to speak to Em. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I did hear Anna Beth slam the door before letting out a frustrated "_ugh!_"

"What was that about?" I asked a red-faced Anna Beth. Poor thing, this silly little break in tradition really affected her.

"_That_ was Emmett," she managed coolly as she reached for the scissors. "He said he'd pick you up at 6:30 for dinner at Hattie's."

"_That's it?_" I asked, certain she was leaving something out. Why in the world would that frustrate her?

"He said he would _knock_."

* * *

A/N: Good to see that Emmett is still a little instigator, huh? Whether he's a vampire or a human...I suppose some things never change.

At any rate, just thought I would give you a little hint about the next chapter, since I left everyone hanging for FAR longer than intended: Jasper is returning, and you know what that means. No? I suppose you might not know what that means, but I do (insert evil laugh here). I'm so excited about chapter 18. I hope you guys love it!

Stay tuned, the end is near, I promise :-)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am eternally grateful to each and every one of you. Thanks so much for continuing to read this story, and for the wonderful reviews and PM's. Let's not forget those alerts either! Thank you, thank you, and _thank you_!

Now, good news or bad news first? Okay, good news it is: This is a _whopper_ of a chapter (which, come to think of it may not be good news at all...eek!), lots to sink your teeth into, so to speak, and one that I probably should have divided in hindsight, but...oh well. I thought I'd put it on the table as is without splitting it. Ready for the bad news? Here goes: I lied about Jasper showing up in this chapter. Well, technically _lie_ is a harsh word. I did a little rewrite and it ended up pushing Jasper's appearance to Chapter 19. No worries, though, he will be in Chapter 19. My apologies for that one...I got a bit overzealous.

Now, on with the epic (honestly, I think this fanfic has reached book length at this point...it's crazy and I apologize to those of you who were hoping for a nice jaunty tale that could be read without investing so much stinkin' time in the piece!).

Legal: If it's about _Twilight_, the sensational Ms. Meyer owns it all. I just like to play in her sandbox.

* * *

As usual, Emmett stopped to talk to absolutely everyone in town as we made our way to Hattie's, eager to share the news regarding our engagement. Most people seemed genuinely happy; the McCarty's were well-liked in Gatlinburg. On occasion, an older lady would jokingly refer to some poor girl who would no doubt be crying her eyes out over the event, leaving me to wonder, yet again, exactly _how experienced_ Emmett truly was.

Not that I minded…it's just that thinking about such things made me more than a little nervous. Emmett clearly had been around the block, so to speak. I haven't even been out of the metaphorical _driveway_. Heck, before Emmett, I suppose I hadn't even been in the metaphorical _car_; Edward was always so controlled and unwilling to explore anything passionate between us. I smiled, realizing for the umpteenth time that I was happy with Emmett, genuinely, almost _criminally_ happy.

Edward rarely crossed my mind these days, and when he did, I couldn't help but feel relieved that he'd been strong enough to end our relationship. Without Edward, I never would have found Emmett, human _or_ vampire. Whatever lies before us, we could face together; and I found solace in that thought each and every day.

At least until a red leaf blew across the road, landing at my feet as Emmett opened the door to Hattie's for me, reminding me that fall was closer than ever. _Oh God, what if I'm wrong, what if Emmett_….

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Hattie exclaimed as we made our way to the table near the window, engulfing me in a motherly hug and effectively breaking my morbid train of thought.

I smiled automatically, realizing that she and Emmett had been talking about the wedding, _again_. Hattie felt the need to congratulate me every single time we came into the restaurant, making me smile _and_ feel uncomfortable at the same time. I did so _very _much hate to be the center of attention.

"Thanks Hattie," I replied, returning her hug in earnest. I may be uncomfortable, but I liked Hattie. She was genuine and sweet, and she cared for the McCarty brothers as if they were her own sons. She treated me as if she'd known me all my life.

"I'll get your plates to you. I made a special homemade chocolate pie for you two," she said smiling as she placed our silverware on our napkins. "Can you believe summer is over? I'm almost out of blackberries."

I shot her a shocked glance, again realizing how quickly the summer had passed. Just a few short weeks ago we'd been swimming in the mountains, now it was already too cool, and getting cooler every day. Hattie's verbal acknowledgement about summer's end only sent me deeper into my funk.

"I know honey," Hattie cooed, placing a motherly hand on my shoulder, "one of us should break it to Anna Beth. _Gently_." She laughed, mistaking my bizarre expression as some sort of mock concern for Anna Beth's well-known blackberry cravings. She was into her seventh month, and her cravings seemed to intensify each week. She tried to can a few blackberries, but soon realized she was eating more than she was canning, making very little progress in her endeavor.

I smiled, thinking about Anna Beth. "How about I let _you_ do that Hattie? She kind of scares a me a little when it comes to blackberries." I laughed at Hattie's hearty guffaw, smiling at Em as she slapped him on the back before turning to make her way to the kitchen.

Emmett laughed at my joke, though honestly it was no joke…Anna Beth _did_ scare me with her blackberry obsession. He turned his heart-stopping smile in my direction. His smile faded a tiny fraction, and his eyes seemed to search my own for an eternity. "Hey," he spoke softly, reaching across the table for my hands, absently rubbing the engagement ring on my finger. "You seem kind of…distracted lately. Is everything okay?"

I returned his smile, instantly regretting causing him any worry. I mean, nothing was set in stone. Alice already indicated Emmett's future was unclear. It is entirely possible that nothing will happen this fall, and Emmett and I will be able to live out our human lives here in Tennessee.

I shook my head, as much to myself as Emmett, grasping his hands as best I could and even placing my feet on either side of his legs in an effort to be closer to him. "No, nothing's wrong. Just pre-wedding jitters, I guess." I shrugged, hoping I was more convincing than I sounded.

Emmett continued to study my face, clearly weighing my words carefully. I stared into his blue eyes, almost hypnotized by their brilliance. "What about your mom and dad, Bells?"

His question shocked me out of my trance. "Renee and Charlie? What about them?"

"I mean, the wedding…if we get married when Jasper returns, what about your folks? Would you rather wait for them?"

His words were sweet and kind, but I could tell that he was holding his breath, waiting for my reply. "Emmett," I said, hoping he could sense the truth in what I was about to say to him, "I want this, _us_," I squeezed his hands and legs hard to emphasize my words, "I don't want to wait one minute longer than we have to."

He smiled, a truly genuine, incredibly handsome smile, visibly relaxing at my words. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Bells." His features softened, and I felt like I was getting a glimpse of the boy he used to be. "I love you Bella."

My heart soared at his expression, knowing he meant it. "I love you too, Emmett." I had to suppress the urge to lean across the table to kiss him. After all, 1935 propriety would certainly frown upon such a public display of affection.

Of course, what we did in private…I shivered, thinking about the passion that so easily ignited between Emmett and I.

"Are you cold?" Emmett asked, already moving to hand me his jacket.

I shook my head, holding up my hand to stop him. "No. I was just—thinking." I smiled, chewing my bottom lip as I felt my face heat from my embarrassment.

"Realllly," Emmett responded as he repositioned his jacket. "From the looks of that blush, I'd _love_ to hear what you were thinkin' about." He peered at me across the table, looking so much like vampire Emmett that I had to suppress yet another shudder. Which, awkwardly, got me started on another tantalizing tangent—I couldn't stop thinking about how utterly sensual Emmett was as a vampire. He was built like a Greek god, strong, handsome, confident but not conceited, hard as granite….

_Okay, Bella_, I mentally chastised myself, feeling my blush spread from head to toe, _not helping with the hormones here_.

I glanced to my right, seeing Hattie approaching with a tray full of food. "Too bad," I said, smirking at Emmett as I sat back in my seat, "dinner's here."

He mimicked my move, settling back in his seat as well. "That's okay," he replied easily, "you can just tell me later. I have a feeling I'd rather hear about it when we're alone anyway."

My eyes widened at his implication. He smirked at me—that damn sensual smirk that always seems to heat up all the right places. If he only knew…gee, how _would_ that conversation go anyway…_gosh Emmett, I was just fantasizing about your naked vampire body, thinking about vampire sexual stamina and all. Wondering what it would be like to be under you, feel you hypnotizing me with those topaz eyes—_

"—more veggies than usual, I know how you like your veggies." I barely caught Hattie's final words as she slid the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Hattie, this looks delicious, as always." Suddenly, I was eager to eat. Maybe this mundane task would take my mind off naked vampire Emmett.

"And you," she spoke, turning her attention to Emmett, "get extra everythin', 'cause I know how you like to eat." Hattie smiled as she walked away, making her way back to a very busy kitchen.

"What's the deal with the crowds?" I asked between bites, realizing things were busy for the small town.

"Fall," Emmett replied after chewing an ungodly huge piece of meatloaf. "Everyone comes here to watch the colors." He gestured out the window to the maple and oak trees, now turning gold, orange, and red.

"It's pretty," I said, once again trying to think happy thoughts about the coming autumn.

Emmett nodded his head eagerly, taking a sip of his tea before speaking again. "I'll take you to a nice spot in the mountains this weekend. It's beautiful."

I smiled, feeling better. "Sounds good."

We managed to eat every single bite of our dinner, saving our pie for later. Hattie congratulated me, _again_, before we could leave and make our way home, causing Emmett to snicker at my expense.

We made our way back to the Manor, which was booked to full capacity. Apparently, things would be busy like this until after the leaves had fallen and blown away.

"So," Emmett said as he placed the pie in the kitchen before turning on the radio, "what _were_ you thinkin' about, Bella." His voice was seductive, and he looked drop dead gorgeous, standing there as he unbuttoned his shirtsleeves, rolling them up slowly and exposing his large, muscular forearms.

"The leaves?" I said as I turned, reaching for two dessert plates, hoping he would drop the seduction. My body was in overdrive around Emmett lately, and I certainly didn't need any seduction on his part to ramp up my desire. As it was, I struggled to keep my promise to Jasper. He needed virgin blood, _my_ virgin blood, to return to Forks, and I'd promised him I'd be there to help.

Emmett was behind me in an instant, his arms on either side of me, enveloping me between his body and the counter. I watched my hands as I carefully placed them next to the pie near the sink. My hands were shaking, and I drew in a deep breath as Emmett pulled my hair back, exposing my neck.

"Leaves, huh?" He remarked against the column of flesh, his breath warm against my skin. He bent down to kiss me, his lips moving from the sensitive flesh just behind my ear to the spot where my shoulder and neck joined on my back.

"It certainly seemed like you were thinkin' about more than leaves, Bella."

Oh God, his voice was impossibly sexy, filled with lust and desire. I closed my eyes, moving back just a bit so I could revel in his heat. Emmett took advantage of the position, pulling me hard against him, placing his hands on my hips. His erection was obvious and I moaned at the sudden contact.

"Tell me," his voice wasn't hard, but the command was clear. "I love hearin' you, baby. You don't know what you do to me." He spoke against my ear, gently nipping the flesh with human teeth as he moved back down my neck to lathe the sensitive skin there.

I struggled to form a single coherent thought. Emmett was pressed against my bottom, his hardness growing as his mouth and hands roamed my body. His right hand moved to gather my dress, pulling it higher and higher; his left hand held my breast, massaging and squeezing until I thought I would go mad.

"Tell me," he said again, pausing as his hand found the edge of my panties, holding me against him.

"I—I was thinking about the first time we went to Hattie's," I said breathlessly, desperate for him to continue his ministrations.

"Go on," Emmet said as his hand moved across my panties, cupping me and offering just a bit of friction against my already soaked mound.

"You had chocolate pie, I—I wanted to," I hated that I was stuttering, but I was so unbelievably turned on that I could barely speak. I didn't even sound like myself. "I wanted to taste you…your mouth, your tongue—" I moaned loudly as he rubbed the outside of my underwear a bit harder, granting me his touch. "Everything."

"Mmm," Emmett moaned behind me, clearly getting caught up in my own little fantasy. He moved to unbutton my dress, sliding the material away from my breast and freeing the already pebbled flesh. "Don't stop," he spoke as he tweaked the sensitive tip, causing me to press against his erection.

"I started thinking about everything we've done together…that night after the fair," he squeezed me harder, causing me to hiss. The pain and pleasure was intense, and I felt like would explode. Emmett moved to release me, clearly fearing that he'd hurt me, but I pressed his hand against my exposed breast again, urging him to continue. "Don't stop," I begged, "I love how you make me feel." I knew the words were my own, but my voice sounded foreign; heavy with need and desire.

"Tell me what else you think about baby," Emmett whispered against my neck, nipping me with his human teeth again. "Tell me everythin'."

I shuddered, I couldn't tell him _everything_. I couldn't tell him that I fantasized about having sex with him as a vampire. That I wanted to see him struggle to control his vampire strength as he pressed me against the wall, pounding into me until I screamed in ecstasy.

"I love the way you feel against me. You're so big…" I smirked, pressing my bottom against his hardness, "everywhere."

"Ungh," Emmett's strangled words and tightened grip let me know I'd kicked him into overdrive. I wasn't flattering him for my own benefit, honest. He _was_ big…_everywhere_.

He moved his hand against my soaking underwear, reaching the edge and quickly moving the material aside. His fingers found my wet folds and he rubbed my throbbing clit before deftly plunging a single finger inside me.

I keened loudly, overcome with sensation as Emmett continued to stroke my clit, pulling me tightly against his erection as he plunged another finger deep inside me.

"You make me crazy, baby. You are so wet. I can't wait to feel you," he slowed his movement, matching his slow pelvic thrusts perfectly. "So tight," he said the last, breathing heavily against my neck. "Don't stop talking…don't stop" he begged, his hands working magic.

"I love the way you sound, your accent. The way you taste; the way you feel in my mouth," I reached behind me, rubbing the obvious bulge in his jeans. This time, Emmett hissed, stilling his motions and making me think _I'd_ been the one who hurt _him_.

I was about to apologize when he spun me quickly, making me feel disoriented. He picked me up and placed me on the counter, making us nearly equal in height. He kissed me deeply, his tongue dominating mine as he yanked me closer to him, forcing me to spread my legs to accommodate his large frame. He pressed his erection against my core until I was all but writhing against him.

"Wrap your legs around me," he said as his hands moved to my behind. He scooped me off the counter, his mouth never leaving mine as we moved to the bedroom.

We knew how far we could go, yet each time we seemed to push the limits, toe the imaginary line in the sand. I stood as Emmett placed my feet on the floor, quickly unbuttoning my dress and removing my bra as he continued to mutter sensually against the newly exposed flesh. The last time, I'd nearly lost all control of myself…in fact, I'd wanted Emmett to make love to me, at _any_ cost. I threw my head back as Emmett kissed and licked my nipples, the flesh impossibly sensitive. I ran my fingers through his soft, dark hair, pressing my body closer to him in an effort to garner more attention.

He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt before giving up and yanking it over his head instead. I smiled at his eagerness, which caused him to flash one of those panty-melting, dimpled grins at me.

I moved forward, unbuttoning his jeans to free his throbbing cock. It looked incredibly uncomfortable, and I wanted nothing more than to grant him a little relief in spite of my own body's scream for release. He kicked out of his jeans, but kept me at arm's length until he removed the rest of my dress, shoes, and hosiery, leaving me in my pink garter belt and pink silk undies.

"On the bed," he looked intense, his commands were soft but clearly he knew what he wanted and was in no mood to negotiate. Once again, he reminded me of vampire Emmett, driving my passion to a whole new level. I crawled on to the bed, lying sensually on my back as Emmett continued to watch me. His eyes were dark with lust and, aside from the summer tan, he looked _exactly_ like his vampire counterpart.

His eyes roamed my body, and I found myself eager to please him. I pulled my feet up, spreading my legs as my own hands rubbed my mound against my now soaked panties. I'd never been so wet, so filled with desire in all my life. "Emmett, please," I begged, my eyes never leaving his. I removed the garter belt and matching silk panties, desperate to free myself of any barrier that separated me from Emmett.

I pinched my own nipples, begging for Emmett to grant me some semblance of release. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, I felt Emmett's sweet mouth latch onto my aching clit. He thrust two fingers inside me, pumping slowly and deeply as he brought me to a blinding orgasm.

He moved up my body, kissing, licking and gently biting the oversensitive flesh. I guided him back, so that he was against the pillows at the head of the bed. He'd already removed his boxers and his excitement was obvious.

I scraped my nails down his stomach, causing him to involuntarily flex his abs. I wondered if he had any idea how sexy his muscles were as I gripped his thick cock. I licked the tip, stroking my tongue against the sensitive tip, causing Emmett to hiss and buck his hips uncontrollably. I glanced at him, wanting to make certain I hadn't inadvertently hurt him.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's just—it feels so good," he spoke through clenched teeth, his fists wrapped in the bed sheets.

"Don't apologize," I said as I sucked the head of his thick cock into my mouth, licking it again as I released him. "I like your reactions."

I continued to lick Emmett from base to tip, finding that it made it easier to handle him if I could keep him moist while I worked the base of his erection with my hands. His size was intimidating, and I both looked forward to _and_ feared the day that we would finally be able to make love.

Emmett's release took only moments longer than my own, his hips bucking again as he rode out his orgasm, nearly causing me to accidentally gag before he pushed me away, grasping his cock in his hands as he came.

Watching him pump his cock filled me with a primal desire. My eyes remained fixed on his erection as he reached for his boxers, cleaning the evidence of our desire off his stomach, moving to wipe his erection too.

"Wait," I said, my hand moving to stop the soiled boxers from reaching their destination. "I want—" Oh God, was I really going to ask this of him? "I want to _taste_ you," I said, surprised by the desire that seemed to be ever present. _Would I always be this horny around Em?_

He moved his hand away, slowly granting me access to him again. I smiled at him and he smirked at me, flashing one dimple in my direction. He remained propped up on his elbows, clearly intending to watch me as I dipped my head to him.

I slowly traced my tongue against the ridge along the bottom of his cock. It was already marginally softer. _Just barely_, though. I glanced up at Emmett, his eyes fixed on me, dark with lust leaving only a fraction of his blue iris visible. Finally, my mouth reached the head and I moved to squeeze his cock, causing more white fluid to weep from him while also causing Em to shudder uncontrollably against me. My eyes darted to his, finding his eyes screwed shut, his teeth bared.

I sucked in my breath, certain that I'd hurt him. He opened his eyes at my startled breath, running his fingers through my hair, "I'm okay," he smiled hastily, "It's just…still _really_ sensitive."

I smiled, I knew what he meant. There were times after my own orgasm when I thought I couldn't stand one more sensation, one more touch.

_Well, at least for a minute or two_…then I was shamelessly ready for more.

I gingerly licked the head of his cock, sweeping the fluid into my mouth. It wasn't at all unbearable like I'd assumed. I continued my technique, eventually moving to take the entire head into my mouth when I felt Emmett's hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Baby, I'm not that strong." He urged me to move up to him, wrapping me in the bed sheet as I made my way to him. "I don't think I could—" He cut himself off, seemingly frustrated.

What did he mean, _he couldn't_. I beg to differ. He most certainly _could_. In fact, he'd started getting fully hard again almost immediately. I'd felt it.

"I don't think I could _stop_ myself." He clarified.

"I trust you."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't. You don't know how badly I wanted to bend you over the counter, and…. You drive me crazy, Bella. Out of my mind, but in a good way." He looked at me as he stroked my jaw, making me feel powerful and utterly feminine. "In a great way." He amended, smirking again.

"Well, _you_ don't know what you do to _me_." I clarified as I wrapped the sheet around me. "That voice, that accent," I shivered, much to Emmett's delight. "Just then, when you started to tell me what you wanted to do to me on the counter…." I let my words drift off as we locked eyes.

He moved to kiss me, his tongue gently swiping against my lower lip. "Really?" He asked, shooting me that sexy smirk, _again_.

"Mmm-hmm," I nodded dreamily.

"You wanna hear what I was gonna do? I'll even lay on the accent, nice and thick," he said as he moved sensually against me.

"Yes, I do want to hear it," I said as I claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, "right before you actually _do_ it. _For real_."

"On the counter?" He asked, clearly liking the idea.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly feeling drained and looking forward to wonderful dreams. "And against the door…can't stop thinking about that one either." I said, hearing the sleepy tone in my voice.

_Did I just confess one of my sexual fantasies to Em in my sleep addled state? _

I heard Emmett's soft snicker as he guided me to the pillows below and tucked me into bed. "Sleep now, sweetheart," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I have a feelin' you'll be doin' a lot of interestin' sleep talkin' tonight."

"Your fault," I managed just before falling asleep.

"I'll happily take the blame for that," Emmett said as he snuggled against me.

The days continued to pass quickly; Emmett was busy with the full-to-capacity Manor, leaving Anna Beth and I to get things together for the wedding and the birth of her second child. Will even came to visit, telling Emmett that it was about time he popped the question. I was thrilled to be so readily included in their family. In a strange way, their love and loyalty to each other reminded me of the Cullen's. They had also opened their hearts to me and invited me into the family. Well, everyone _excep_t Rosalie. That girl was just a bitch. How Emmett tolerated her for over 70 years is beyond me.

The phone rang, jarring me back to reality and out of my daze. I expected it to be Anna Beth with yet another question about the wedding. Honestly, I didn't want anything big, why couldn't she let it go?

"Hello," _Anna Beth_, I nearly finished, but decided against it at the last minute…just in case.

"I hear congratulations are in order, darlin'," Jasper's words filtered through the tinny phone line, causing me to tear up almost immediately.

"Damn it, Jasper, how did you find out?" I failed at sounding angry, sounding like an excited school-girl instead. "I wanted to tell you myself." I slumped sideways into the chair, pouting despite myself.

I heard his chuckle. I'm pretty sure even his chuckle had a southern accent. "Bella, do you really have to ask how I know? I'm with Alice, remember?"

"She knows _everything_," we both chimed in unison, making us laugh heartily.

We were both quiet for a long time, and I started to think about how much I was going to miss Jasper. My vision blurred as tears welled in my eyes. It wasn't fair. I'd just gotten Jasper back into my life. In a few short weeks he'd be gone, forever.

Jasper exhaled, drawing me back to him once again. "Bella." He said my name, snapping me to attention. "The wedding—" he swallowed, and I realized Jasper was wrestling with his emotions as well, "you are…you're waiting for me?"

Hearing Jasper struggling for words crippled my heart. I tucked my chin to my chest as my tears poured down my cheeks. "Yeah," I whispered into the phone, not trusting my voice.

He swallowed again, the nervous sound uncharacteristic coming from Jazz. It broke my heart.

"Then you will marry Emmett, and I will go home…alone." The last word was nearly a whisper as his voice cracked a bit.

I covered my eyes with my free hand as I struggled to control myself, to stifle my sobs. "Jazz," I started to speak, but my voice cracked as a sob broke free.

"Darlin', don't," Jasper admonished. "I want nothin' more than for you to be happy." I heard him suck in an unnecessary breath. "If Emmett makes you happy, then…."

I smiled as his words drifted off. "I love you Jazz."

"And I love you too Bella."

More silence filled the space between us, our hearts too heavy to say much.

"Bella, have you thought about—" Jasper started talking, but quickly stopped.

"What Jazz?" I asked, sitting up to give him my full attention.

I heard his breath exhale, another nervous tic letting me know just how much this affected him.

"Emmett and Rose, Bella, they don't make it. When we left Forks, they were done. _For good._ She wasn't coming back Bella, and Emmett wouldn't have _taken_ her back anyway." He swallowed hard again. "Have you thought about what would happen if we went back together? My offer still stands, I'll change you myself."

"Jazz," I managed, quietly. "What if we go back and Rose hasn't left? What if they are still together?"

Silence on the line; no response from Jasper.

"I wouldn't want to spend eternity dwelling on what might have been."

Jasper was still quiet, breaking my heart with every shaky exhale and nervous swallow.

"Besides, Alice seems to think Emmett's future is pretty unclear now."

Jasper exhaled loudly before speaking. "Yeah, you're right 'bout that darlin'."

I could almost imagine Jasper on the phone, cradling it against his ear as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as his blond curls bounced.

"What if he's never changed, Bella? I might have to go home and break in a new brother….dear Lord." He mock sighed.

I couldn't stifle my stressed giggle. The thought of Jasper teaching another vampire to play Halo was just too much.

"Maybe I could change him…and we could meet him in Forks."

I shook my head vehemently. "No way, Jazz. He'd never make it on his own. The bloodlust _and_ no Carlisle…I don't think so. He'd be a different vampire, he wouldn't be our Em."

More silence marred the air between us.

"You're pretty set on this, then?" He asked, not angrily, but I hated the resignation in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Fine," he fake-huffed into the phone, feigning frustration, "the least you can do is name your firstborn Jasper."

I smiled, "That could be arranged."

"Speaking of little ones, I also hear that Em is about to have a new niece."

"A niece!" I squealed into the phone. "Anna Beth's having a girl, really? She'll be so excited Jazz."

"Ouch, darlin', vampire hearin', remember? And yes, it's a girl, so pink frilly things are in order, I believe."

I giggled again, "Sorry Jazz, it's just…" I paused, exhaling to reign in my own emotions. "It's just nice to have some good news is all."

"No harm, Bella. And I have more good news, I'll be bringin' Alice with me when I return to Tennessee. She's eager to meet the Cullen's a bit sooner, and sees no problem with an earlier introduction."

I sucked in my breath, "That's great Jazz!"

He chuckled softly, exhaling heavily into the phone. "Well, I better go now. I don't know when we'll be there, but…I'll see you soon, darlin'."

"Okay." It was all I could manage, tears threatening again.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too. And Jazz?" I croaked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my brother." My voice waivered, but I didn't care. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me.

I heard him swallow several times before speaking. "Me too, little sister," came his nearly whispered reply before he hung up.

I put the phone back in the cradle before I slumped into the chair, crying for what felt like an eternity. I stood, wiping my face as I made my way to the bathroom, my joints aching from the awkward position I'd held for so long. I splashed cool water on my face, mentally clearing my thoughts as well before I left the bathroom.

When I opened the door, Emmett's large frame was taking up most of the doorway.

"Dude!" I yelled in my panic, clutching my chest.

"Bells, I'm sorry—" his expression shifted from concern to confusion. "Dude?" He repeated my expression back to me in the form of a question.

"Dude." I said, nodding as I slid past him.

_People said 'dude' all the time in 1935, right? Oh please, please let that be right._

"Dude," he repeated again, mocking me as I continued nodding my head. He was smiling at me as if I were a crazy person.

I stood, still returning his smile, giving up on pacing nervously after nearly stumbling over a table leg.

Emmett approached me, taking me in his arms. "You seem…" his eyes searched my face as he squeezed me against him, "tense."

I let out a little laugh. _If he only knew._

"I was thinkin', maybe I'd take the rest of the day off and we could go to that place in the mountains. Take in the colors, maybe bring some sandwiches for dinner?" He shrugged, flashing a dimpled grin.

Like I could resist that grin.

"Sounds good." I said, smiling up at him. In fact, it sounded _better_ than good, it sounded great. I could really use some relaxing time alone with Emmett.

"Alright then, I'll get things squared away here if you'll get some dinner together," he bent down to kiss me on the tip of my nose, "_dude_."

My face flamed red as I closed my eyes in embarrassment. "Yeah…any chance we could forget that?"

"Sure thing," he spoke as he made his way to the front door, "_dude_."

I blew a stray curl away from my face as he winked and closed the door. "That's what I thought," I said aloud, smiling as I shook my head.

The drive to the scenic spot in the mountains didn't take long. The early afternoon sun filtered through the leaves, bathing the forest and creating a stained glass effect on the forest floor. I soon realized that it was too warm for my jacket so I shrugged it off, glancing at Em as he waited for me to grab the blanket before heading out.

"You can leave it in the truck," he said, gesturing toward my jacket with his chin as he balanced our dinner on one knee while closing my door for me. "We can always come back if it gets cool…or I can warm you up myself," he spoke seductively, wagging his eyebrows as he smiled broadly about his own joke.

I rolled my eyes, sparing him a snicker before falling in step beside him. I watched him hoist the basket and drinks, his muscles flexing and his skin still golden from the summer sun. For the millionth time, I caught myself trying to remember if I'd ever once seen vampire Emmett in the sun. I couldn't recall, and I felt a twinge of sadness at that. I was sure he would be breathtaking.

We walked through a heavily wooded area, dense with evergreens, but soon cleared the trees after 30 yards or so. The meadow inside was stunning, the trees were much less dense and a beautiful stream divided the landscape. Maples and oaks dotted the landscape, each displaying vibrant red, orange, and golden hues. Several trees along the bank of the stream had low hanging branches that touched or nearly touched trees across the water on the other bank, creating a gorgeous landscape.

"It's…unbelievable." I said, turning around to face Emmett again, not realizing I'd walked ahead of him as we made our way into the clearing. "This place is almost hidden. How in the world did you find it?"

He shrugged, setting our dinner on the ground near a tree and spreading the blanket as he started to speak. "See that stream?" He asked, pointing to the water.

I nodded as I looked at the water again, holding my hand above my eyes to block out the sun.

"That's the same stream we swam in all summer. We're just a couple of miles downstream."

I turned around again, looking at the beautiful area. Gatlinburg had to be one of the prettiest places I'd ever been. I was actually looking forward to the winter landscape.

"But, I didn't find this place," Emmett spoke from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me against him. "This is where my folks were married," he said softly.

"Really?" I asked, spinning slowly so I could face him. His blue eyes looked bottomless in the afternoon light, almost perfectly matching the cloudless sky above.

He nodded his head, looking away from me to scan the area. "Momma said they were married there," he pointed toward the stream, "see that big boulder close to the water?" He asked, turning me to face the stream again. "That's where they stood."

I nodded, thinking about how special this place must be to him, especially now that his parents were gone.

He turned me back to face him again, cupping my cheek in one hand. "I was thinkin' maybe…well, that maybe _we_ could get married here."

I smiled, hoping to erase the look of doubt or concern that marred his brow. "That sounds perfect. I'd _love_ that, actually." I stood on my tiptoes as I gently kissed his lips, forcing him to bend down to meet my move.

We stared at each other for several seconds, content in our own little cocoon kissing and cuddling each other. "Come on," he said, tugging my hand as we ended our kiss. "I'll show you where Will and Ray tied me to a tree when I was little," he said as he led me into the grassy area.

"What!" I asked, thinking it must have been a traumatic experience.

"Oh, no, it worked out good…I got three helpin's of dessert after dinner every night for that whole week. Theirs _and_ mine."

I smiled, that _did_ sound like a good way to appease Em _and_ make both Will and Ray pay. The McCarty men did so _very_ much love their desserts.

We walked for several hours, talking and reminiscing about our childhoods. I was still hesitant to reveal too much, at least until Jasper was settled back in Forks. I kept things general, but I still wanted to tell Emmett as much as I could about myself. Luckily, he had lots of stories to tell as we made our way back to the blanket.

In fact, one story in particular had me laughing so hard I had to wipe tears from my eyes…but not before I caught my toe on a root jutting up from the ground. In true Bella fashion, I felt myself falling and I assumed my tried and true crash position as I braced for impact.

Blessedly, impact never came.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, repositioning me in his arms as he smiled broadly.

_Wow_, I thought, _his eyes are _so_ blue._

His smile widened when he realized I was checking him out, and I believe I even spotted a slight blush. "Bells? You okay?" He asked again.

"Uh," _good one, Bella, way to go_, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling and turning beet red for gawking so openly. At least I'd been wearing pants and deck shoes. Had I been wearing a dress and heels, who knows what bones I would have certainly broken. I shuddered at the thought.

"You cold?" Emmett asked, misinterpreting my reaction.

"Oh, no," I said quickly, smiling and waving my hand as I moved to walk again….stumbling on yet _another_ root.

_What the hell? Aren't these things supposed to be IN the ground?_

I caught myself from the small stumble, but Emmett's arm reached in front of me instinctively, forcing me to come to an abrupt stop. I stood straight, face red, as we both laughed softly at my own expense.

"How 'bout I just carry you the rest of the way back, hmm?" He asked, raising his brows as he smirked at me. "Can't have you breaking anything before the wedding."

"I'm okay now…really," I said, continuing to laugh at myself.

"Come on," he persisted, "humor me." He stood straight, flashing me his best _pretty please _smile, with extra dimpled goodness on top. "Piggy back?" He asked, turning and crouching down a bit for me to hop on.

I laughed loudly, reminded of all the times I'd been carried on Edward's back through the forest. Never once with vampire Em though, and again I felt sad for missing so much with him back in Forks.

"Fine," I said as I hopped up a bit so I could hold on to his shoulders, gripping his sides with my knees as he stood and laced his forearms under my legs for support. He hoisted me up a bit before moving toward the blanket, seeming to carry my weight with ease.

"Man, you're _tall_." I said bluntly, putting my head nearly level with his as we walked. "Everything looks so different from up here." Suddenly, a strange thought occurred to me. "I must look _really_ short to you."

He laughed, and I felt the sensation vibrate through his chest. Once again, I had to suppress a tremble as I wondered what it would have been like to be so close to vampire Emmett.

I moved one of my hands to his shoulder, further emphasizing our contrasting sizes. From fingertip to palm, I barely spanned the width of his shoulder from front to back.

"Actually," he glanced at me over his shoulder, unable to make eye contact due to our close proximity, "you look _perfect_ to me."

"Awe," I said, hugging him gently before he placed me on the ground at the blanket. "You _have_ to say that," I said as he turned around, "we're getting married."

He smiled seductively, "Yes we _are_ getting married, aren't we?" He closed the small distance between us, pulling me against him again, one hand in my hair while the other wandered dangerously low on my hip.

I nodded, hypnotized by the flirtatious glint in his eye. He lowered his head, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before slowly licking his tongue across my lower lip.

"Then you'll be mine all mine…." He whispered against my lips, his words full of desire, almost primitive. In fact, I felt as if he were staking some sort of claim on me.

And I liked it. _I liked it very much indeed._

I looked into his eyes, the thin ring of blue barely visible in the late afternoon sun, trying to be as tempting as possible for someone who cannot walk six feet without tripping on something. "I'm already yours," the words ghosted across his lips. It was true, I did belong to Emmett. Every fiber of my being screamed for this man and I shivered with desire.

Emmett's eyes flickered with concern. He quickly moved his hands to my shoulders, before speaking, "I'm such an idiot…I'll go get your jacket," he said, bending to kiss my forehead before making his way to the truck. "If you want, we can eat, then maybe I'll see what I can do about getting you a bit _warmer_," he spoke while walking backward, enviably graceful, looking at me seductively.

I blushed at his words, mentally calculating all the ways he could help me warm up…not that I was at all chilly. I shook my head as I straightened the blanket. I couldn't believe we were going to be married soon, and in this _very_ spot. It was almost surreal.

I heard Emmett make his way back through the tree line as I crawled across the blanket to grab the sandwiches. I heard a strange noise behind the large pine tree grouping in front of me, and I peered between the trunks, catching a glimpse of something dark and furry. I quickly darted around on the other side, thinking a stray dog had somehow found its way to our picnic. Instead, a bear scurried in front of me, scaring me so badly that I let out a quick yelp before realizing I'd scared it away.

"Bella, you okay?" Emmett yelled as he made his way back to me. I could see him now and I waved my hands indicating I was fine.

"I'm okay!" I yelled back, laughing softly to myself. "I saw a little bear…it scared me to death!"

"And they call _me_ bear bait!" Emmett chided.

I laughed, watching the bear dart across the clearing toward the water before turning to grab the sandwiches. I froze mid reach…less than four feet in front of me stood a large black bear, it's size dwarfing the first bear. I realized quickly that the other bear was probably a small female, and that Emmett and I had likely interrupted their mating.

The bear's head hung low, and for one brief moment I thought he was going to snatch the sandwiches and run just like the other bear. I remained frozen, fearing that if I moved the bear would attack, or worse; that Emmett would come running to my rescue, getting mauled in the process.

_Please bear, go away…please_, I begged silently. _I'll never let Em leave the Manor again, I swear_.

He inhaled, taking a long, slow breath and letting it out in one long, chest-rumbling, sound as he stood on his hind legs, towering over me as I rocked backward just feet in front of him. I could feel his hot breath and smell the dried leaves in his fur.

_Oh God, this is it. I'm going to die_.

"Bella!" Emmett screamed, impossibly close.

"Get back Emmett!" I cried, flailing my arm to shoo him away without looking in his direction. My eyes were fixed on the bear as he closed the short distance between us, reaching out with one giant, clawed paw to slap me to the ground.

I was tossed several feet, stunned by the impact as I waited for the white-hot pain to hit me. Instead, I realized that, aside from being thrown, I had no injuries. I heard the bear making ferocious noises off to my right, and I lifted my head to see my worst nightmare.

Emmett had shoved me away before the bear had a chance to maul me. He was bleeding badly, but still trying to fight off the creature. Emmett's shirt hung in pieces, and his left arm was useless, the tissue an angry red and weeping a steady stream of blood. He was bleeding nearly everywhere, his arms, hands, legs, torso, and forehead…I screamed at the horror before me, watching the bear as he moved to swipe Emmett quickly across his head with one large paw before darting away.

I crawled to him, wiping my tears away as I took his hand in mine.

"Em? Emmett? Please baby, please talk to me!" I said hysterically as I squeezed his hand.

He opened his eyes and I let out a whimper of a laugh. His blue eyes looked glassy and made a stark contrast against his pale, bloody face.

"Hey," I said, unable to stop my tears from flowing but managing a sad smile.

"Hey beautiful," he said, making me laugh again. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said as a single tear slid down his face toward his temple, making a clean track that soon filled with blood again. I grabbed the blanket and pressed it to the wound on his head.

Oddly and blessedly, I felt no hint of being sick or losing consciousness despite the bloody scene before me. I said a silent prayer in thanks for at least that much.

"What are you talking about? It isn't over yet," I said, sounding much more confident than I felt. "I'm taking you to a doctor…we're getting you stitched up and we're getting married over there," I said shakily, gesturing with my head toward the stream and the boulder, not daring to look away from Em for one second.

He smiled, his teeth a startling white against his bloody skin. Blood filled one dimple as his smile started to fade, and my heart sank.

_Not like this. Please, please…not like this_.

He closed his eyes for a moment and I stopped breathing.

"Bella?" He spoke suddenly. I think he lost consciousness for a short time.

I squeezed his hand, "I'm here baby, I'm right here," I said as I leaned over him. "Come on, we have to go," I reached around him, bringing him up a little before he grunted in agony.

"Baby, I can't…" he said between gritted teeth as he laid back on the ground. "I love you," he said, reaching up to touch my cheek with his functioning but bloodied hand.

My vision blurred with tears, and I let them fall freely. "No! Don't do this Emmett, don't you say goodbye. We're leaving together."

He smiled but dropped his hand to his stomach. It landed, making a sick, wet, thudding sound against his blood soaked shirt.

His eyes started to close, and I could tell he was fading out on me again. "I love you baby. Em?"

"My Bella," he whispered, reaching for my hand and opening his eyes a bit more when he felt my engagement ring. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my ring finger softly. "You'll always be my Bella, I love you."

I leaned down and kissed him tenderly on his lips before whispering, "Always. I love you, Em."

I felt his grip loosen as my hand slipped free. He was still breathing, but just barely. I jumped up quickly, grabbing him under his arms and trying to drag him to the truck. He was impossibly heavy and I barely made it a foot before I realized I'd never make it through the tree line with him by myself.

I screamed in frustration. I screamed at the trees, the stream…I even screamed at the damn bears as hot tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

_I wouldn't give up. No way. I love him too much_.

I looked down at Emmett, still unconscious at my feet but breathing. I couldn't believe the bear attack happened. It must have been fate. In spite of everything, the bear still showed.

I looked around, suddenly hopeful. If the bear attack was fate, then maybe, just maybe….

"Rose!" I yelled. "Rosalie!" I screamed her name, spinning in circles, praying that she would be here, that she would hear my cry.

"Rosalie Hale!" I shrieked, feeling delirious as I considered that calling her by her full name in a stern tone might get her attention.

I turned in a circle again, hoping to spot her perfect, blond head at any moment. I hated the whimper that escaped me. It sounded too much like I was giving up, and I definitely wasn't doing that.

"Carlisle!" I screamed instead. "Please." I spoke to no one in particular. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen!" _stat_, my delirious mind added silently.

"Esme! Edward!" I'd take _any_ Cullen at this particular moment. I sobbed quietly to myself, covering my face as I tried to swallow my pain. "Rose, please." I croaked, my voice spent.

"What have you done?"

Rosalie's voice drifted through my near psychotic state, jarring me back to my senses. I quickly pulled my hands away from my eyes, needing to see her, needing to confirm that I hadn't just imagined her voice.

"Rose, you're here," I nearly whispered my relief and without hesitation I flung my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

She stood, frozen and unmoving, like a statue…the epitome of beauty and femininity. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and rested in a full curl that cascaded over her shoulder and down her chest. Her cream-colored fitted shirt was spotted with blood from my impromptu hug, but otherwise looked like it had just been pressed, while her high-waist, tweed pants were cinched with a perfectly coordinating russet leather belt. Rich brown leather riding boots made her calves look small and delicate, but I knew the woman before me was anything but. Her eyes were black, and she continued to stare at Emmett as I stepped away from her.

She crouched before Emmett, reaching to touch his face, looking far too predatory.

"Rosalie," I said harshly, dragging her attention back to me. Her expression was murderous as she stood.

"Who are you? Why did you call me here?" She was battling the bloodlust, and I had to commend her. She was clearly frustrated but doing a remarkable job at fighting her instincts. "Do you have any idea _what_ I am?" Her last words were spoken with such self-contempt that I actually felt sorry for her. How awful to hate yourself that much.

I shook my head, realizing that I have tangential thought issues in times of crisis. _Now is not the time, Bella._

"Rose, there's no time," I said quickly. "He's dying, the bear attack…you have to take him to Carlisle, now! He'll never survive the change if he loses too much blood." I looked from her to Emmett, he was impossibly pale. "Please Rose, please." I was begging, and I didn't care. I'd happily beg Rose at this point.

"He's dying," I said as I kneeled beside Emmett, taking his hand in mine again.

Rose crouched again beside Emmett, but this time she wore a mask of compassion. She looked away from Emmett as she spoke to me. "What you are asking me to do won't change that fact. _He will still die_." Her words were clipped and she was skirting the issue, seeming to still doubt that I knew exactly what I was asking her to do.

_Well, might as well put all my cards on the table_.

"Rose, Emmett will be a _strong_ vampire. He'll be stronger than _any_ of the others." I studied her face, seeing the shock in her eyes but still sensing her wariness. "You have your beauty," I said, offering a weak smile before continuing. "Esme has her unconditional love for her children. Carlisle has his compassion, Edward—" I sobbed before continuing, "his telepathy."

"What are you? Are you psychic?" Rose asked, studying me intently under her thick eyelashes.

"No," I whispered, "that's Alice." I smiled weakly at her confused look, shrugging, "She comes later."

I exhaled, feeling defeated. She was my only hope and she was wasting valuable time playing twenty questions. "I'm just a human girl who has no sense of self preservation, begging you to take Emmett to Carlisle. The venom will kill him if you wait too long, Rose. _He's dying_."

I reached to stroke Emmett's cheek, and he suddenly opened his eyes, startling both Rose and myself. "Hey Bella," he said, his voice raspy, his eyes finding my own instantly.

"Hey Em," I smiled, wanting him to stay lucid.

"He's awake." Rose spoke softly, drawing Emmett's blue eyes to her black ones. He stared at her for several seconds before speaking.

"Are you an angel?" He asked Rose, smiling, and my heart thudded heavy in my chest.

I swallowed the sob that threatened to escape, running my tongue across my front teeth before clamping down on it hard and screwing my eyes shut. Jealousy stabbed through me, piercing and hot in my gut. I felt sick and lightheaded.

_Oh God, this is how it starts for Emmett and Rose._ She is his _angel_.

Rose's voice drifted into my ears again, soft and soothing like honey…only this time she was talking to Emmett. "I'm going to take you to a doctor," she soothed, wiping some blood away from his hair. "I need you to close your eyes for me, okay?"

I watched as Emmett listened attentively, nodding his head slightly and closing his eyes when she instructed him to do so. My heart felt like it would explode, and I realized that I'd been holding my breath as I witnessed the scene before me. I inhaled deeply, releasing a fresh round of tears. My breath came in shallow pants as I resolved myself to the fact that I was _giving_ Emmett to Rose, _begging_ her to take him, in fact.

And so she did. She picked Emmett up carefully, positioning him like he weighed nothing despite the fact that he dwarfed her smaller frame. She looked over her shoulder, speaking to me one last time before leaving. "You should go…the blood. I may not be the only one hunting."

I nodded numbly, "I will."

"You can't see him again."

I nodded again, more tears streamed down my face. "I know."

"He won't be like me…he won't even be the same Emmett. He'll be…." She let her words drift off, casting her eyes down as though she were ashamed to say it.

"I know, I understand. Newborns can be…savage."

She smirked, huffing at my statement. Then she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Can you believe it? So, I bet now you're thinking that Jasper comes back, he and Bella hitch a ride on the Time Travel Trolley, and they find out if Em remembers anything about his human love affair with Bella or if Rose is still in the picture. Yeah, well, we all know Bella. Anything's bound to happen between now and then. I'll tell you this much, Jasper does indeed come back...but will Bella be able to stay alive long enough to meet up with him?

Thanks again everyone! I'll work extra hard to get this next update out soon...chapter 19 is almost finished :-)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: As always, I want to start off with a gigantic thank you to each of you guys. Your reviews for the last chapter were amazing! I truly appreciated each and every one of them :-)

This chapter is kind of a segue...it's not so great, but it was necessary to move things along from one point to another (you'll see what I mean at the end).

Thanks again, everyone!

Legal: All things belong to Stephenie Meyer...that little vixen.

* * *

I managed to drive Emmett's truck to the McCarty farm. I felt like I was on autopilot, seeing but not seeing, hearing but not hearing.

"Bella!" Anna Beth's voice rang through my fog. I don't know how long she'd been calling my name or standing in front of me. She looked from my face to my body and back again, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she held her pregnant belly. "Bella, what happened? _It's okay; you're okay_…what happened, honey?"

I stood frozen in the kitchen, tears streaming down my face. I never realized I could cry so much. I never realized I could _hurt_ this badly.

"Ray!" Anna Beth cried for her husband to come inside. "It's Bella. She's not talkin' Ray…she hasn't said a word." Anna Beth's tone was worried, causing Jack to whimper in his playpen. "She's covered in blood, baby…_I don't know what's wrong, Ray_. I don't—"

Ray gently pushed Anna Beth toward Jack, patting her shoulders in a loving gesture. "It's okay, Anna Beth, let me talk to her. You just get Jack settled, okay?" He offered her a soft smile, worry still creasing his brow, before turning his attention to me.

His blue eyes and barely visible dimples instantly reminded me of Emmett, and I sank to the floor sobbing. Anna Beth began crying too, causing Jack to let loose with his own wail. Ray remained focused on me, his rough hands gently bringing my chin back up so I could look at him.

"Tell me what happened, Bella. The blood…where's Emmett?" He blanched when he got an up close and personal look at my blood soaked clothing. I looked down as well, feeling sick all over again.

There had been _so much_ blood. _What if he didn't survive the change?_

Ray pulled my attention back to his face, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Where is Emmett, sweetheart? Hmm?" He was speaking slowly, carefully.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat; it was scratchy and raw from screaming. Screaming at the bear, screaming for Rosalie, _just screaming_.

I dropped my eyes, unable to look at his familiar blue ones any longer. "He—"  
Oh God, I couldn't do this. _He was gone_.

Ray nodded eager for me to continue.

"The bear." It was all I could manage before a new round of tears won, effectively ending any sensible communication.

"_Bear_…Oh my God, _Ray_." Anna Beth quickly put Jack in his playpen, his wailing disregarded. She hurried to my side, sinking down to cradle me. "Bella is he…did he—" She couldn't finish, her unasked question hung in the air as she embraced me on the kitchen floor.

Ray held his breath, his hand covering his mouth in an effort to silence his sobs. The three of us huddled on the floor, crying.

Ray finally spoke; his voice was shaky and heavy with emotion. "Bella, can you…" he paused in an effort to compose himself. "_Where_?" He finally managed.

I glanced at Ray, but still found it hard to meet his eyes. "The, um…where your parents were married."

He nodded his head as more tears fell. He jumped up suddenly, startling Anna Beth and myself. "I'm going to look for—" he paused, clearly frustrated, "_anything_." He grabbed a shotgun from the entranceway, shoving shells inside his pockets.

"Ray," Anna Beth called to him, patting me on the shoulder as she stood. She struggled to get up from the floor and I felt guilty. She was eight months pregnant; the kitchen floor is no place for a pregnant woman.

"Anna Beth, _please_," Ray replied shaking his head. "I have to do somethin'…he's my baby brother, damn it."

Anna Beth calmed her features and walked up to Ray slowly, methodically, her eyes never leaving his. "Just be careful…please."

"I love you." I swallowed hard at Ray's words.

"I love you too. Hurry home…I'll make the phone calls. You'll have company out there soon enough."

I spent the next several hours on the front porch, though I don't know what I was looking for. I knew Rose had taken Emmett to Carlisle, that he wouldn't be coming back. Yet, I hoped just the same. My eyes never left the road, scanning for any sign of him.

Headlights finally turned down the long gravel road, signaling Ray's return. A local deputy followed close behind Ray's truck, I recognized him as he approached the house. He often ate breakfast at Hattie's, and he and Emmett fished together on several occasions. He was nice enough, and very apologetic, offering his condolences to each of us. They'd found no body, but there were clearly signs of a struggle. I noticed Ray clutching strips of fabric in his right hand. Once he was on the porch and standing in the light I realized they were pieces of Emmett's shirt…blood soaked and shredded.

Anna Beth insisted that I stay with them as she ran a hot bath for me. She forced me to eat a bowl of soup before going to bed. Again, another wave of guilt washed over me. Anna Beth shouldn't be doting on me in her condition.

The days following the attack were a blur. The funeral was the most difficult day of my life. I wanted to know if Emmett made it through the change. He would be awake by now, the transformation complete. I wondered if he remembered me…if he remembered _us_.

I needed to leave the farmhouse…Ray looked so much like Emmett that it was difficult to face him. The same held true with Will. It was just too much, so I made a hasty retreat one afternoon, seeking solace at the Manor. I meant to go to my old room, but I found myself drawn to Emmett's apartment instead. When I walked inside, it was exactly how we'd left it. Emmett's boots were by the door, his leather belt casually draped across the chair. I made my way to one of his blue work shirts, slipping the familiar fabric over my shoulders as I inhaled deeply. Emmett's scent was still strong. I collapsed into a chair, crying until I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find that the room was moving. I soon realized that _I_ was the one who was moving. Someone was carrying me from the chair toward the bedroom. I blinked several times, finding it hard to focus on the person carrying me since my eyes were swollen from crying. He was tall and had broad shoulders, that much was obvious, but other than that, I couldn't quite make out any other features. I pulled back, causing him to glance over his shoulder. Familiar blue eyes met mine and my heart raced in my chest.

"Em?" I asked, hating how sleep addled I sounded.

"Shhh," came his soft response as he laid me on the bed. "No. It's Will, baby girl. We figured you'd be in here." He pulled a quilt over me and situated the pillows under my head. "Anna Beth is worried sick. I told her I'd come over here to check on you."

"Will?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as disappointed as I felt.

"Yeah, it's me. Just go back to sleep, Bella. I'm gonna be right across the hall in your old room, okay? I'm gonna call Anna Beth, tell her that I'll keep an eye on you for a while."

I nodded, silently praying for sleep to claim me quickly. I'd been dreaming about Emmett, our summer, our wedding. Things that had already happened and memories we didn't get a chance to make. I felt a single tear slip out as sleep finally claimed me again.

The following weekend I convinced Will that I was well enough for a drive. I was going crazy inside the Manor. I couldn't even eat at Hattie's. I needed to get away for a while, so I found myself driving. I didn't even realize where I was going until I pulled Emmett's old truck off the road at the tree line. I was going back to the scene of the bear attack.

_God, what is wrong with me?_

I found my way through the trees, shocked to see everything still so…beautiful. Like nature had any right to be beautiful, especially _this spot_. It should be gray, lifeless, a testament to the anguish and hopes that died here when Rosalie took Emmett. Instead, the trees were still vibrant, their red and gold leaves almost neon against the crisp blue of the autumn sky. The grass was still green. No blood soaked the ground. In fact, there was no evidence that anything horrible had happened here.

I walked through the field, dazed. It seemed…_wrong._

I made my way to the rock by the water, the one where Emmett's parent's had married. The one where we were going to…well, that would never happen now. I slid down the large boulder, my butt landing hard on the ground. I wrapped my arms around myself, prepared to cry but no tears came. Instead, I found myself remembering Emmett…all the great times we'd shared, all the love. I smiled like a loon, just sitting against that huge rock until my butt was soaked and cold from the damp earth.

Finally, I made my way back to the Manor, vowing to return as often as I could. This place was supposed to be a happy place for us, and I wanted to come here to remember Emmett…to remember _us_, as often as I could.

Of course, Will was less than enthusiastic about my outings. He insisted that I carry a shotgun if I were going to go into the woods alone. He even took it upon himself to teach me how to shoot the gun, despite me telling him that I already knew how to shoot. Hey, I've watched Charlie enough to pick up a thing or two…and it's not like he didn't take me to the firing range back in Forks when I was growing up. Once Will realized I could actually fire a weapon, he relaxed.

_A little._

Plus, my outings helped to take my focus off Jasper. I desperately wanted to contact Jazz, but I had no way to call him. He said he and Alice would be here soon, but I needed him _now_. Without Emmett, I didn't want to stay in Gatlinburg. _I wanted to go home_.

I was feeling more than a little homesick when Will came busting into the apartment, his familiar blue eyes searching for me.

"We have to go," he blurted out as he reached for my arm, dragging me from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Wha—" I didn't get a chance to finish my question before he tossed a jacket my way.

"Anna Beth, it's Anna Beth…_she's having the baby_."

I smiled. A genuine smile…_the first one in forever_. I was excited for Anna Beth and Ray. Poor Will looked terrified though, and I remembered Anna Beth telling me about his wife dying during the birth of their first child.

"Will," I tried to sound calm. He reached the front door, his shaky hand fumbling to turn the knob. "_Will_," I tried again, this time with more authority.

Still nothing.

"Will!" I said, taking my free hand and placing it on one of his broad shoulders. He was about Emmett's size…if he didn't want to stop, I certainly was no match for him. Luckily, I managed to get through to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"It's _okay_, Will," I said, trying to soothe his jumbled nerves. I knew he was stressed because he'd lost his own wife and child while she was giving birth. Not to mention he was still reeling from Emmett's death. I wanted to be able to offer him this bit of solace. "She's going to be fine. They _both_ will be _fine_. She's just a little early, _it's okay_." I smiled, desperately needing him to feel the sincerity of my words.

He stilled his actions, closing the door softly as he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "You're right." He spoke quietly. "Thank you."

I nodded. "You ready?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

By the time we made it to the farm, Anna Beth had already given birth to a healthy baby girl, just as Alice said she would. She had a head full of dark curls and I was certain she would be gorgeous. I almost felt sorry for all the boys, she would undoubtedly have the McCarty blue eyes and dimples to go along with those dark curls. I smiled to myself, it was almost cruel…those poor Tennessee boys didn't stand a chance.

Anna Beth looked great…the doctor said it was a blessedly textbook delivery, no complications, no concerns. I said another silent prayer thanking God that at least this much had gone well. This family has been through enough without adding insult to injury. Anna Beth was doing well, as was the baby, who could ask for anything more?

"She's perfect," I said to Anna Beth as I cradled the pink bundle against me. "What's her name?" I looked up, watching Anna Beth's hazel eyes go to Ray, then Will.

"Well, we were thinkin' of namin' her after Emmett," Ray spoke, almost like he was asking me for permission.

"Emmett?" I asked. I loved Emmett, but I didn't think he'd want his niece to be cursed with his name. I crinkled my brow, certain that I'd misunderstood.

"No…not _Emmett_, silly," Anna Beth laughed as she playfully slapped me on the leg. "Emma. Emma Isabella McCarty."

Tears blurred my vision as I stared at the baby in my arms. "I love it," I croaked before my voice gave way to a tiny sob. "Thank you." I whispered.

"We love you Bella," Anna Beth spoke, wrapping one arm around me as best as she could. "You are part of this family too."

Ray and Will walked around to my other side. "We know your brother is comin' back, but if you want to stay…we'd love to have you here, Bells." Ray's words were kind, and Will ruffled my hair like any big brother would do.

"Thanks…" I was choked up, yet again. "Thank you, really. It's just that…" I looked at each of them before continuing, "I don't think I can stay without Emmett, you know?"

"_It's okay_," Will said, mimicking my own words from earlier as he wiped away my tears. "Maybe you can come back after a while?"

I nodded, saddened by the realization that when I left, I'd be leaving all of them behind…_forever_.

I spent the next few weeks with Anna Beth, helping her around the house and trying to keep Jack entertained. Anna Beth's family finally arrived, and I took the opportunity to take a drive, ending up back in the woods at our rock. The sky was a cloudy, steel gray and the leaves were nearly gone by now. The brighter, colorful part of autumn was nearly over; hints of winter dotted the terrain. The wind whipped around from every direction, lifting my hair away from my neck and causing me to shiver. I move to clutch my jacket around me, but the shotgun prevented me from being able to wrap my arms around myself.

I rolled my eyes. If they had any idea how clumsy I was, they would realize that I was probably safer _without_ the shotgun.

_I hope Jasper gets here before winter_, I thought to myself. I would be sad to say goodbye to the McCarty's, but I was ready to go home. I would deal with Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett once I got there. In truth, there were no hard feelings for Edward. I knew we would be fine…_if_ I even saw him again, that is. As for Rosalie and Emmett, I'd already watched Emmett die _and_ I'd handed him over to Rose. I was certain I could deal with _anything_ after that.

I stared at the stream, lost in thought as I was nearly every single time I came here. The water splashed up and I thought I'd missed a fish jumping out of the stream. More wind whipped around me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was a sensation I knew well. I imagine it was the same feeling animals got anytime a predator was near. I turned slowly, hoping I was wrong.

Instead, I turned to find Emmett's crimson eyes staring me down.

I sucked in my breath, pushing myself off the rock and moving toward him. His eyes narrowed and I froze, realizing I was about to rush toward a newborn vamp…not my brightest move.

"Emmett, do you remember me?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him.

He stared at me with those red eyes, looking very predatory…and _very_ hungry.

_Oh. Crap_.

I took a tentative step toward him. He watched my feet close a bit of distance, then looked back up at me, smirking.

God help me, that smirk still evoked so many feelings.

"Emmett," I continued, knowing that he'd certainly kill me if I made a run for it, "it's me, Bella," I gestured with my hand in my best _me Tarzan, you Jane_ move.

His hand moved with supernatural speed, catching my own before I even had a chance to react. "Bella." He said, his eyes glued to my engagement ring.

"Yeah, Em, it's me," I said, searching his face for any sign that he recognized me. He held my hand in his own, his touch cold and hard now.

"Bella," he spoke again, barely a whisper. He looked from my hand to my neck, freaking me out before I realized that he was looking at my pendant. "I know you," he said, meeting my eyes with his crimson gaze.

I smiled and nodded, releasing my breath. _Oh God, I might make it through this._

"You smell…familiar," he said as he inhaled my scent near my neck before lowering his head to lick my wrist near my scar.

It's wrong that the gesture both terrified _and _excited me, right?

"Emmett, don't do this," I said, unsuccessfully trying to pull my hand free. His grip tightened, causing me to whimper in pain. He could easily break my wrist. Heck, I think he may have already cracked it. One thing was clear, if he didn't want me going anywhere, I _wouldn't_ be going anywhere.

He grabbed the shotgun, "I hope this isn't for me. I'm afraid it won't work anymore." He squeezed the barrel with one hand, crumpling the metal to nothing, before flinging the now worthless metal and wood so far that I lost sight of it.

I shook my head. "No…Will makes me carry it for bears, Em." I still tried to free my hand, but his hold was unrelenting.

"Will," he repeated. "My brother. I have another brother…" he pushed me against the rock, still refusing to release his hold. "Ray."

I placed my free hand on his other arm, inadvertently drawing his attention to it instead of my eyes. "Yes! And Anna Beth…she just had the baby Em. A girl. They named her after you."

He jerked his attention back to me, his crimson eyes boring into my own as his large frame towered over me.

"Her name is Emma…after her uncle Emmett. _After you_."

"Emma," he said, smiling and flashing his dimples. I returned his smile, but it disappeared quickly as a noise came from beside us.

"Emmett! Don't…you'll hate yourself for this, trust me."

_You've got to be kidding me_, I thought to myself. I couldn't deal with this right now. When I turned, Edward's topaz eyes were focused on Emmett. He looked from me to Emmett, probably calculating how best to close the twenty feet or so between us to get Emmett away. Normally, Edward was faster than Emmett but Emmett's newborn status probably gave him an advantage over his new brother.

"Edward, not now!" I scolded, watching Emmett as his eyes quickly shot from me to Edward and back again.

"How do you—" Edward's question was cut off by Emmett shoving me hard against the rock.

"You know him." It wasn't a question. "_This _is Edward?" Emmett asked, cocking his head in Edward's direction.

_Oh sure_, that _much he remembers_.

"Emmett, it's a _long_ story," I said as I struggled to breathe. He had me pressed between his body and the boulder. Best-case scenario, I knew I'd be covered in bruises. The wind whipped around again, blowing my collar open, and I mentally added pneumonia to my list of possibilities…_if_ I made it through this.

Edward's stance shifted beside us, causing Emmett and I to look in his direction. His eyes were now black and I recognized the look. He was consumed with thirst. The changing wind had blown my scent toward him.

_Oh, shit._

I struggled against Emmett's hold, helplessly kicking at his body and pushing against his chest with my free hand. "Damn it, Emmett, let go! He's going to attack. Let go!"

Edward's eyes narrowed with a predatory glint, causing my heart to beat like mad in my chest. I watched as he moved with super human speed towards Emmett and I, and I felt myself hurdling toward the ground, hard.

"Son, don't…you can fight this."

I sat up, immediately clutching my injured wrist against my chest. Emmett was crouched in front of me, though whether he was protecting me from Edward or saving me for his own snack I couldn't determine.

"Carlisle!" I called out, nearly crying with relief. _Thank God_.

Carlisle's eyes met my own as he held Edward's body. I saw confusion cross his features, but he quickly focused his attention back on Edward, trying to talk him down. Edward thrashed in Carlisle's arms, but never gained any ground. Carlisle threw Edward against the rock, holding him so that he could stand face to face with Edward's snarling form.

Emmett never moved. He never looked back at me.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke carefully to his eldest, desperate to garner his attention. "Son, please. Listen to this girl's mind…_she doesn't want to die_."

Edward stilled against the rock, though his eyes were still murderous. He stared at me, his nostrils flaring like an animal. He was still scenting me, but he was also trying to calm himself.

_He's trying to read me_, I realized.

"He can't." I spoke, finding my footing as I stood behind Emmett. Emmett slowly turned toward me, his body still not completely turned away from Carlisle and Edward. "He can't read me," I amended, shrugging my shoulder, wincing a little at the pain. Everything hurt.

Carlisle smiled. Even now, he was trying to smooth things over. I could tell he was guarded, unsure how best to handle this situation. "I know this may be hard to understand, but he can sense your—"

"No," I cut him off. I didn't want to be rude, but now was not the time. I didn't need to be spoon-fed, I knew exactly what Edward could and couldn't do. "He can't read _me_…he's never been able to read me."

Edward's eyes narrowed again, his jaw flexing as he ground his teeth. He moved to lunge toward me, but Carlisle caught him easily.

"Edward, please son, control yourself."

"He can't do that either, Carlisle. Not with me," I said, shaking my head as I moved closer to Emmett.

"Who _are_ you?" Carlisle asked. His voice held both curiosity and frustration.

"I'm his singer."

"Bella!" I heard my name, but I couldn't tell who said it. Heck, I couldn't even tell where it came from.

_Oh, please God, do not let that be Will or Ray. Please, please, please._

"Get away from her," I heard just as Emmett went flying into the stream.

I stepped forward, but halted as soon as I felt a cold hand grasp my own.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped as I turned to face her. She stood there, smiling, like nothing in the world was wrong. Carlisle still held Edward against the boulder, Emmett and Jasper were fighting in the creek, and Alice beamed from ear to ear like it was just another Tuesday night.

"Alice," I sighed, breathing out a sigh of relief. I hugged her against me before I had a chance to consider whether it was good idea. I didn't really know _this_ Alice, after all.

She giggled as she returned my hug, though she was a bit more zealous in her hugging. I coughed, needing to breath, and she abruptly let me go.

"I told Jasper we would find you," she said as her eyes darted from me to the boys fighting in the stream. "I told him you would be _just fine_," she said, drawing my attention back to her topaz eyes. "I'm sorry we weren't here earlier, but it had to happen this way, Bella. It's okay, you can go home now." She stroked my cheek lovingly and I quirked my brow at her words.

Alice could be such an enigma sometimes.

Emmett and Jasper emerged from the water, both bloodied and soaked. They appeared to be talking to each other in hushed tones, reminding me of the guys at school…fighting one minute then high fiving the next. Their wounds were already closing, but Emmett had a particularly nasty gash across his chest.

"Oh my God," I said as I made my way to Emmett, my hand reaching up to cover the worst of the wound. "Jasper!" I scolded, causing Emmett to snicker as his red eyes looked from mine to Jazz's.

"What?" Jasper asked incredulously as he tried to shake some water from his hair.

"What did you…" I started to ask, my question dying as I glanced at Emmett's chest, finding no sign of any wound, just a ripped and bloodied shirt instead. "Ugh, never mind." I said, rolling my eyes as I turned to face Jasper.

"Emmett," Jasper called in front of me. His tone made me stand a little straighter as I realized he was calling Emmett down for something. Of course, Emmett was behind me and I couldn't see his expression or read his intent.

"Bella, come here," Jasper said, holding his hand out to me. "It isn't safe."

"Yeah, Bella, it isn't safe." Emmett said, leaning down to speak softly against my ear.

Damn it, I could _hear _that smirk again. My stomach did flip-flops at Emmett's voice, his proximity. It's official, I truly have _no_ sense of self-preservation.

"Bella." Jasper said more firmly, turning his palm up in urgency. "Come here."

I extended my uninjured hand, reaching for Jasper's as I crossed over to him. He pulled me against him, hugging me tightly and murmuring apologies. I returned his hug, not caring that I was getting soaked and that my wrist felt like it was splintered.

Emmett growled, _actually growled_, causing me to turn in Jasper's embrace so that I could watch him. I may not have any sense of self-preservation, but I knew better than to leave my back turned on a newborn…or Edward.

"Go now, please. Get her out of here!" Carlisle finally spoke, Edward still struggling against him. "I can't hold him like this much longer."

Emmett moved toward us, his eyes unreadable.

"Emmett, don't…I can't handle you both right now." I felt terrible. Poor Carlisle, he was struggling with Edward, but I could tell he was worried about Emmett's resolve. Heck, so was I.

I watched as Emmett's jaw flexed, his chest rising as he inhaled deeply. I think he was scenting me too. He narrowed his eyes before turning his gaze solely on me.

"Get Bella out of here," Alice spoke, her tone worried and rushed. "Now." She moved, situating herself between Jasper, Emmett, and myself. "Go, now! I'll find you," she spoke the last part to Jasper, her eyes filled with love.

"But," Jasper managed, clearly torn about leaving.

"I know," Alice said, kissing him quickly before pushing him toward the trees. "Go!"

With that, Jasper flung me up on his back, tearing through the woods, as all hell seemed to break loose behind us. I grabbed Jasper as tightly as I could, my left wrist too tender to move. I cradled it between our bodies, too hyped to care about the pain radiating from nearly every part of my anatomy.

We made our way back to town and found the manor quickly. Jasper struggled to move at a human pace, drawing the attention of many people in the lobby. Once we were inside his old room, he pulled the athame down from the wardrobe and gathered everything for our return trip.

"Ready?" he asked as he held the blade to his own finger.

I nodded, settling beside him, eager to go home. I watched in awe as the blade sliced through his vampire skin, still amazed that the charmed knife could penetrate his granite like exterior. He then moved the athame to my own finger, taking the blood we so desperately needed to get home. Before I knew it, the stinging sensation was all around me again.

I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, hoping we would end up in Forks…_and in the right time,_ this go round.

* * *

A/N: Argh, Jasper finally returned! You know that he and Bella were probably wishing they had cell phones back in the day :-)

So, newborn Emmett didn't kill Bella...but he wasn't exactly _loving_ to her either. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen back in Forks. And no word from Rosalie in this chapter, I wonder what she was up to?

Now the fun begins, I cannot wait to write about vampire Emmett...yummy!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: It's official...you guys are AWESOME! I cannot get over all the wonderful reviews. Seriously, it makes me want to write like crazy :-) I'm sure you all get tired of hearing me say this, but THANK YOU.

Now, on with the fic!

Legal: Stephenie Meyer own it all, but we greatly appreciate her willingness to let us play in her universe.

* * *

Finally, the zinging of hundreds of rubber bands dissipated, leaving me feeling tingly and a little lightheaded. I suppose time travel _does_ take a toll on a human girl. I looked around, realizing that I was at the Cullen home…_alone_.

Where was Jasper? He was with me the whole time. I know, I'd clutched his arm with my good hand until…well, I did let go when I felt like I was falling. But still.

I ran through the family room like a woman possessed, looking for any sign of Jazz. I turned to run into the kitchen, sliding across the floor in my haste. Still no Jasper. I did notice something strange next to the window.

Flowers. _Fresh_ flowers. I walked toward them, drawn to them like a magnet. These were new, and most certainly _not_ here when we left. Had someone else come home?

I moved slowly through the remainder of the first floor, creeping…like it would do any good. If the Cullen's, _any_ Cullen, were indeed back, they already knew I was here. I passed through the family room again, finally taking notice of my surroundings. DVD's and Video games lined the shelves, and a cord for one of the units hung haphazardly from the entertainment area. Someone had definitely been here. Pillows were scrunched on the sofa, as though someone had just recently vacated the spot. I reached down to touch the cushion, absently feeling to see if it were still warm when I laughed softly to myself, pulling my good hand back.

_Good one, Bella…it's the Cullen home. None of them would be warm, duh._

"What are you doin'?" Emmett's voice surprised me, and I turned quickly to find him looming over me, seriously invading my personal space.

"Argh!" I managed, though it came out strangled as I put up my good hand in defense, taking a shaky step backward in my effort to turn and run.

Which, of course, ended in disaster. Well, almost…Emmett caught me in mid-fall despite my best efforts to swat him away.

_Really_, did I seriously think I could _swat_ a large vampire away?

I still turned, trying to fight him, causing him to twist me around so my back was prone against his form. His forearm pressed against my injured wrist and I yelped in agony. He immediately let go of me.

"Bella?" Esme called from the other room, appearing from nowhere in a split second. "Emmett, what happened?" She crinkled her brow, clearly worried as I clutched my wrist and stood frozen in front of Emmett.

"And what the _hell_ is she wearing?" Rosalie sneered from beside me, causing me to jump.

_Holy…where had she come from?_

"Bella?" Emmett spoke my name softly as he gently touched my shoulder. I still flinched, but I turned to look at him.

Topaz eyes. Not crimson. _Thank you, God._

Emmett looked into my eyes for an eternity, then raked his gaze over my body, taking in my clothing. When his gaze returned to mine, his eyes were filled with questions.

"They're back!" Alice chimed as she ran barreling through the front door with Jasper in tow. "Emmett, they came—" she immediately halted, witnessing the scene in front of her. "They're back." She stood, smiling at me for a nanosecond before she engulfed me in a hug that nearly knocked me off my feet, causing me to fall backward into Emmett as I whimpered, my wrist taking yet another beating.

Alice immediately let go, drawing back quickly. "Easy," Emmett said, "I think I hurt her." His hands reached up to my shoulders but he dropped them quickly as Rose approached us.

_God, this was going to be harder than I thought. Less than five minutes home and I'm already sick with jealousy and heartache._

"Good Lord, Emmett." Rosalie reprimanded Emmett, "She's _just_ a human girl. You have to be careful."

"Bella, are you okay," Jasper's words broke through, his eyes clearly showing that he felt my agony.

I shook my head, unable to stop my tears any longer. I didn't care that I looked like a lunatic, crying as five vampires circled me and my injured wrist. Jasper put his arm around me, pulling me away from the others.

Emmett was unreadable.

Esme looked worried.

Rosalie looked _pissed_.

"Let me see your arm, sweetheart," Jasper pressed, wiping my eyes as he slid his hand gently down my arm, cupping my hand in his. He hissed when his eyes fell upon my injured wrist.

I looked down, only then realizing why it hurt so badly. The flesh was an angry red with dark purple splotches. Emmett's large handprint clearly formed the crux of the purple bruises.

_Oh man, that can't be good_, I thought to myself.

"What did you do, Emmett," Esme asked in a concerned voice as she closed the distance between us, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Emmett blinked several times at her question.

"I—I," Emmett stuttered, clearly shocked.

"He didn't do this," I spoke aloud for the first time. "Not just _now_, anyway," I amended. "He didn't mean to." At least I _think_ he didn't mean to do it…he was a newborn when he grabbed my arm, he probably didn't know his own strength.

"Come on, we're going to see Carlisle," Esme said in her don't-argue-with-your-mother tone. "He's at the hospital now."

Emmett grabbed his keys, "I'm driving."

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. I had the distinct feeling everyone was on eggshells around Jasper and I. Well, except Alice. She and Jasper wedged me between them in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep. Jasper cradled my injured wrist, and the two of them stabilized me so I never moved a centimeter. I felt like I was cocooned inside some sort of wacky vampire car seat.

Shockingly, and by that I mean _not surprisingly_, Rosalie refused to go, stating that I could surely manage the hospital with all the extra attention.

Carlisle whisked us off to x-ray, where he determined that my wrist was indeed broken. Emmett cringed when Carlisle looked at the film, pointing to the fractures. He put us in a private room so he could bandage my arm and put it in a cast.

"They're back," Alice spoke from Carlisle's side, eager to tell Carlisle the news.

"So I gathered," Carlisle said as he continued to examine my arm, looking at my clothing and smiling. "It's good to have you back, Bella." Carlisle patted my shoulder as he turned my hand over, "I'm afraid I'll need to cut this off," he said, gesturing toward my engagement ring, "the swelling is too bad to slip the ring off."

Emmett moved closer, sliding between Alice and Carlisle. He looked from the ring to me, his expression still unreadable.

I nodded my head, "Okay," I managed. "Um, it actually belongs to Emmett," I added quietly, almost in a whisper.

Carlisle looked stunned, glancing from me to Emmett, then he met Esme's equally startled expression. Everyone looked uncomfortable…again.

"Well, I can…I'll just—here," Carlisle said, snipping the ring with a small device that looked like evil wire pliers and handing it to Emmett.

Emmett took the ring, never looking at it as he crammed it to the bottom of his front pocket. He jaw flexed and I wondered if he was mad about cutting the ring off. It's not like he couldn't have it repaired for his precious _angel_.

Oh, _wow_. The thought of Rosalie wearing my engagement ring made me nauseous.

Jasper shot me a look, cocking his head to the side and making a what-the-hell face. I guess he was picking up on my jealous vibe. Oh well, he better just get used to it.

The silence in the room was unbearable. I knew everyone had questions, but no one was asking and I was certainly in no mood to volunteer information. Apparently, neither was Jasper.

"Bella," Carlisle finally spoke as he wrapped my arm with the cool plaster. "What do you remember?"

If it were possible, everyone became even _more_ silent.

I hesitated, suddenly not sure what I wanted to disclose to them. I felt like I should talk to Emmett alone first. Maybe he didn't want everything on the table. It was clear that Carlisle and Esme didn't know about the engagement.

"Everything," I said, meeting Emmett's gaze. "I remember it all."

"We should talk…when you're ready," Carlisle said as he finished. "I'm curious to find out if anything is different now."

"Oh, things are different," I nodded, glancing at Alice. I was wondering was else might be different too.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen him since we made it back to Forks.

"Hunting." Emmett said, his jaw flexing again. He abruptly tossed his keys to Jasper and left the room, leaving the rest of us to stare at the door as it closed behind his retreating form.

"_Okay_…" Alice said as she turned back to us. "_That_ was weird."

I looked at Jasper, but he just shrugged, shaking his head as he indicated he had no clue what was going on.

"I'm sure everyone is just a little on edge," Carlisle said, trying to smooth over things as he shared a worried glance with Esme. "We'll get together this evening and talk…if you two are okay with that," he added, looking to both Jasper and myself.

Jasper nodded his approval, and I shrugged my shoulder, wincing again. I was going to hurt tomorrow. My back felt like it was one big bruise. In fact, I'd be willing to bet every single part of my body had a mark on it somewhere.

"I'm sure you want to change clothes," Carlisle spoke again, "just don't get your cast wet when you shower. I'll give you something to cover it," he said as he reached into a drawer, pulling out several plastic cast shower covers.

"Lucky for you it's spring break and Charlie's on that fishing trip in La Push." Carlisle smiled, attempting to lighten the mood in the room.

"Spring break!" Jasper and I both chimed, surprising everyone.

"What?" Jasper asked Carlisle, glancing to Alice for clarification.

"How…we were gone for over eight months?" I asked, nearly leaping off the table.

Carlisle shook his head, suddenly looking very unsure. "Eight months? How is that…you couldn't have been gone long. Not even overnight. Neither of you."

"Oh, I assure you," Jasper spoke up, "we were most certainly gone. And for a hell of a lot longer than _overnight._"

"You were here too," Alice said, standing to settle Jasper and his flustered pacing. "Only, today you changed…you were _different_. One second you were hunting, then you were…_back_. I knew it right away. I recognized you, your clothes," She smiled lovingly, gesturing to his clothes. For a moment it was as if they were the only two people in the room.

Carlisle, Esme, and I watched their exchange. I was happy for the two of them. Genuinely happy. Sure, my heart was broken into a million pieces, _but hey_….

"Oh no," I groaned, closing my eyes briefly as I recalled something.

"What," Jasper said as everyone turned their attention to me.

"I just realized…if we came back to the moment when we left, that means I have a chemistry exam next week."

"Bella," Esme chided as she softly chuckled.

"We have chemistry together, Bella. Edward and I will help you study this week." Alice's voice was casual and I huffed at her light heartedness.

_Really? It's been eight months since I thought about endothermic reactions and stoichiometry...it's not like riding a bike, Alice,_ I thought to myself.

_And, whoo-hoo, I get to spend spring break studying chemistry with my ex-boyfriend while my ex-fiance and his wife-God, that is wrong on so many levels-go on with their lives right under my nose. This just keeps getting better. _

Oh God, what if Edward and I were still in a relationship? I couldn't be with Edward now, not after everything that's happened.

"Earth to Bella," Alice said, waving a hand in front of my face, causing me to blush.

"Sorry, I just…zoned out there a little."

Alice laughed, that wonderful pixie laugh that I missed so much. "I was just saying that you probably want to get showered and change before we talk. Maybe squeeze in a nap?"

"Definitely," I said, hoping off the examining table with Carlisle's help.

We left the hospital and I drifted off to sleep in Emmett's Jeep as Jasper drove. I was surprised to wake up and find that we were back at the Cullen home.

"I thought I was going to change before we talked," I said sleepily as Esme helped me out of the huge Jeep.

"You are dear," Esme spoke soothingly, dazzling me with her eyes. "If you want, you can take a nap after you shower. You must be exhausted."

I glanced back at Jasper. He and Alice were deep into their own conversation, looking lovingly at each other. I smiled again, thankful that at least he had Alice back and mentally altogether.

"Okay," I said as I continued to follow Esme inside.

I made my way to the upstairs bathroom, surprised to find my clothing already on the vanity. I guess I stayed here often just like I did in my Forks. Well, my _original_ Forks.

"I'll make a sandwich for you when you're finished," Alice chirped from the doorway, causing me to turn abruptly.

"Sure…thanks," I added. Just because I'm confused as hell doesn't mean I shouldn't be polite.

"We're meeting at seven, so you can nap for a few hours after you eat if you want…" she said, looking hesitant. "Jazz and I were thinking about going for a walk—if you don't think you'll need him."

_A walk my ass_. I shook my head, "You guys go ahead." I turned, reaching for a towel. "Hey Alice," I called, causing her to run back to the doorway, "enjoy your _walk_." I smirked at her, letting her know I knew _exactly_ what they were going to be doing. _Not that I blame her_.

She dropped her jaw in mock outrage. "Bella…you _know_ I will."

This time it was my turn to drop my own jaw as I shooed her away with my towel. _Crazy oversexed vampires_.

I opened one of Carlisle's shower contraptions for my cast, finally managing to get it situated. I melted inside the shower. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed modern conveniences. Then again, when Emmett and I showered together….

_Okay, I'm not going there. Not going there, Swan. Nope, nope, nope._

I quickly finished my hot shower, finding the cast protector annoying and ridiculous after a while. Seriously, did they test that thing before they put it on the market? Who says, "Gee, let's let people wash their hair with a large sandwich bag on their hand."

I slipped into my favorite Levi's and a long sleeve light blue tee shirt. Bless Alice. I didn't know where they came from, but never look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

I towel dried my hair and headed straight for the kitchen, surprised to find a sandwich sitting on the island. I smiled, silently thanking Alice for her foresight. I was _starving_. I settled on the long couch in the family room and wrapped myself in a blanket as I watched the news. I devoured the sandwich and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up several hours later with a very sore back, an aching wrist, and two very intense vampires staring at me.

"_What?_" I asked Edward. I waited for the phantom gut-punch feeling to land as I looked at him. It never came.

"Can you read her?" Emmett said, standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossing his large chest.

"Nothing," Edward said, shrugging and finally turning away from me.

"What was _that _about?" I asked Emmett. He was still staring at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He remained expressionless.

He uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked cute and boyish. "You were talkin' in your sleep…again."

_Oh God. That accent. He still has the accent. Settle, Bella…just breathe. _

My wits finally came back to me, and I realized what Emmett had said. Oh no. No, no, no! I bit my bottom lip, worrying the poor piece of flesh as I tried to recall any particulars about my dreams.

Emmett chuckled, drawing my attention back to him. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything…_personal,_" he said, smirking as he walked away.

_Did he just smirk at me?_

I flung the blanket off and followed Emmett and Edward into the dining room. I mentally did cartwheels when I realized I had no residual romantic feelings for Edward. He was Edward, my friend…or at least I _hoped_ we were friends here. As I approached the table, I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were speaking in hushed tones, as were Jasper and Alice. Rosalie sat near Esme, filing her nails and looking utterly uninterested in anything we had to discuss. When I came into the room, everyone stopped talking, focusing their attention upon me.

And I do so _love_ to be the center of attention.

Rosalie stopped filing her nails long enough to glance in my direction. She did a double take and cocked her head to one side, narrowing her eyes as she lifted her topaz orbs to my own. "Nice shirt," she spat. "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?"

I blanched. _What the heck?_ Emmett and Edward turned to look at me, both of them chuckling as they stared at my shirt. Carlisle and Esme both smiled tightly but were clearly struggling to control their own laughter, while Alice and Jasper beamed wildly.

I looked down, pulling my shirt so I could get a better look at the picture on the front. It was a bottle, a very ornate bottle, with a note attached to the neck. The note said "Drink Me." I let go of the shirt and it snapped against me. I felt my face flame red, the hue undoubtedly spreading to my toes. I think even the bottom of my feet blushed. I stood, mouth agape, my eyes meeting Emmett's. He stopped laughing, but his eyes remained fixed on mine, one eyebrow arched, flashing that damn sexy smirk again.

"We got it when we went to see the midnight showing of _Alice_ _in Wonderland_." Alice said between her giggle fits. "You don't remember?" She pouted, clearly disappointed that I couldn't recall.

I shook my head, my eyes darting from Alice to Emmett, then glancing at everyone else. Jasper met my gaze, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't remember either, and apparently I was there too."

"Bella," Carlisle called out, "sit, please…we have so many questions."

I moved to take the seat next to Jasper. Emmett sat across from me, next to Rosalie, and Edward sat in the chair next to me, opposite from Carlisle.

"Are you okay, Bella? Do you feel up to this?" Carlisle asked.

I waved my cast-encased arm, gesturing that I was okay, "I'm fine, really." The truth was that I was hurting like mad, but I'd struggle through this. Maybe the physical pain would take the focus off the heartache that I was certain I was about to endure.

"Jasper, I'm guessing things are different for you two now." Carlisle spoke. He was in science mode, all research and looking for answers. "What happened, how did you do it…why?"

Jasper held up his hand, "Let me explain before you ask any _more_ questions." He smiled, letting Carlisle know he was just kidding with his tone. "We left Forks…abruptly. The family moved to Alaska, where Alice started having trouble with her visions. She was consumed by them…they were driving her _insane_. She kept muttering about fixing somethin' that wasn't right, so I found a way to fix it…only I had to use magic and it didn't exactly work like I thought it would. I came back to Forks to ask Bella for her help." He paused to inhale, absently rubbing his forehead. "She was the only one who _could_ help me."

I exhaled, thank goodness he'd edited the bits and pieces. No one needed to know about the _virgin blood_ part, right?

"I had to have virgin blood, _human_ blood, for the magic to work."

I closed my eyes, mortified and seriously trying to blush to death. _Thanks, Jazz_. I opened my eyes to find everyone engrossed in Jasper's explanation, even Rosalie had dropped her nail file. Everyone was listening attentively except Emmett, whose eyes were boring into mine. I swallowed nervously, returning my attention to Jasper.

_Pay no attention to how well that black Henley hugs his muscular chest, Bella. Nope, not paying attention. _Of course, not paying attention lasted about half a nanosecond. _He looks bigger…is that even possible? Was he bigger _everywhere_…hmm?_ My mind wandered dangerously and I had to force myself not to look at him again, certain he would see through me and read my thoughts if I met his eyes again.

Jasper cleared his throat, giving me a funny look before continuing.

"We gathered what we needed, prepared to go to 1914…or sometime near then." His southern accent was sweet, slowing his words and giving everything a lilt that was all Jasper. "We were supposed to arrive in _Biloxi_, but we ended up in _Gatlinburg_, 1935."

"Things were a mess, nothin' was goin' right," He continued, running his hands through his hair as he brushed a stray curl away from his forehead. "Finally, we had a stroke of luck. We ran into Emmett. He was human, but I figured he could still keep an eye on Bella while I found Alice and James."

"James?" Carlisle asked.

"He was a vampire, a tracker. He tried to kill me before I was turned, and he chased me for years afterward." Alice shuddered as she recalled James. "Jasper said he attacked Bella too."

All eyes turned to me, and I pulled up my sleeve so they could see the scar on my right arm.

Emmett reached across the table quickly to touch my arm, making me flinch. I couldn't help it…a few short hours ago he'd been a newborn who nearly killed me near a stream in Tennessee. Logically, I knew he'd had over seventy years of self-control under his belt since that incident, but for me it had been only moments. He stilled his motions, crossing his arms over his chest instead. He looked hurt and instantly I felt terrible.

"You didn't change," he said, schooling his features so that his face became unreadable again.

I shook my head, pulling my sleeve down. "No. Edward—" I exhaled, not sure how the next part would be taken, "…he sucked the venom out."

"I _what_?" Edward asked, clearly in shock. He shook his head, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "Bella, I don't think—I, I couldn't…."

My eyes darted back to Emmett, watching his jaw clench and unclench. I looked back at Edward who was still struggling for words.

"Bella, do you have any idea…your blood, it's—" Edward said, still shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Edward, _I know_. I didn't say it was _easy _for you." I gestured to Jasper, "He was there, _use your telepathy_. He saw the whole thing."

"Edward," Jasper spoke slowly, "our Forks was a little…_different_ than _this_ Forks. You and Bella were—"

"Oh my God, you _cannot_ be serious," Rosalie chimed in, her lips turned up in an evil sneer that passed for a smile. "_They_ were a _couple_? Now _that_ is funny."

"Rose." Esme admonished.

"What? It is." Rose added, sulking back in her chair.

I felt my face flame again as I glanced around the table. Edward looked sick. Rosalie looked remarkably content with herself. And now it was Emmett's turn to look pissed.

"She's right," I sighed, looking down and catching a glimpse of my _Drink Me_ shirt. "We were a mess together. Things were so…complicated."

"No offense, Bella—" Rose spoke.

_Oh, sure, no offense because, hey, Rose never says anything offensive. Riiight._

"Your Forks was pretty…_warped_."

I shrugged, feeling it in every muscle across my back, "I don't know…Jasper and Alice were happy. So were Carlisle and Esme." I rolled my head back a bit, certain I was about to vomit for even _thinking_ about saying my next words. "Even you and Emmett had your moments."

Rosalie shifted in her seat, scooting forward. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" She practically spat the words.

I looked around the table. Everyone's eyes were on me, Jasper gave a barely visible shrug when I paused to look at him. Emmett remained silent but narrowed his eyes, leaning forward as he waited for me to continue.

I shook my head, _what_ _the hell is wrong with everyone?_ "When you and Emmett weren't fighting, I guess you guys were happy with each other."

_Ugh…yup, I'm pretty sure I tasted bile with that admission._

Emmett's laughter filled the room, even Carlisle let go with a loud guffaw. Esme and Alice tried to stifle their much softer laughs, while Edward laughed silently, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

I met Jasper's eyes again. He and I shared a what-the-heck-is-so-funny look before turning our attention back to the group.

"Your Forks is _definitely warped_." Rosalie said, clipping her words and giving me a death glare.

I furrowed my brow. "But I thought you two were…" I paused, gesturing between them.

Rosalie's expression changed from murderous to offended. _Greatly_ offended. "_I_ am not _with _him," she said, hooking her perfectly manicured thumb in Emmett's direction.

I didn't need a translator for Rosalie-speak. What she'd really said was: Emmett is beneath me.

"Yeah," Emmett said as he regrouped himself, casting a genuine smile in my direction, flashing those dimples. "And besides," he continued, leaning forward as if he were about to whisper something conspiratorially, "…she's a _bitch_."

"Emmett," Esme lightly scolded between her still gently rolling laughter.

I returned Emmett's smile. "Well, at least _some_ things haven't changed."

* * *

A/N: So, Bella and Jasper finally made it back to Forks, and pretty much arrived at the same point in which they left. It looks like their time in 1935 changed their modern-day world...but how much? We'll explore some of their missing time later. There are still lots of questions from everyone, so Bella and Jasper's conversation with the family is far from over...and of course Jasper and Bella still need some alone time together to process everything that's unfolded.

Not to mention Bella's alone time with a yummy vampire Emmett. Gee, how will that work out? Clearly, she still has warm fuzzies for him, but does he feel the same? Has too much time passed, how much does he remember, and did he hang on to any romantic feelings for her after his change? Guess we will see as the story winds down.

I've had several requests for a different version of TWT, one from Emmett's POV. I'm thinking about doing another piece, from Emmeett's POV, where the story begins at Forks High during Bella's first day. That way it won't be like rehashing TWT all over again :-)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey there guys…settle in, this will be a loooong note. I realize the last chapter was a little confusing for some of you and I apologize. I suppose it's sometimes clear in my head because I know what all the characters are thinking, and I don't think I did a very good job conveying that to all of you. Don't worry, you guys were only getting to see things from Bella's point of view, and she's still pretty confused herself and doesn't have all the answers. Things will become clearer as the story unfolds (hopefully), and we start tying up some of the loose ends created due to the new alternate timeline.

That being said, we are definitely in an alternate timeline now…so things _will_ _be different_ thanks to Bella and Jasper messing with the past. Yes, they originally left Forks and stayed gone for about eight months. Strangely, when they returned to the future, they returned to roughly the same point in time in which they left…only now the timeline is different and it's like they never really left to everyone around them (translation: no one ever missed them _at all _in the new timeline). They have no memories of the new timeline…they essentially became their counterparts, yet their essence (i.e. their original Forks persona) remained the same. I know, it's very Star Trek-ish…I am a complete and total dork. I live for the nerdness that is Sci-Fi. And I'll clear up their separation that occurred upon reentry later. It's significant but not integral to the story. Also, don't stress about Edward and Bella not dating…just because they don't date in this timeline doesn't mean she didn't have another Cullen who brought her into the fold. I mean, Emmett's only been waiting seventy years or so to see her :-) And, Alice already likes her from their encounter in Tennessee. Of course, Rose still hates her, but hey, two out of three ain't bad, right?

I hope this next chapter answers a few of your questions. I tried to kick it out quickly so that it might help anyone who is scratching their head right about now. Remember, I'll be clearing things up as we move along (I hope). If you are really losing faith, just PM me and I'll be happy to try to add a bit of clarity (if I can!). This past week has been a nightmare with work and all, so if I'm slow replying back to you, just hang tight for a bit.

Thanks again to everyone!

Legal: Still don't own it…darn it. It all belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face. Emmett and I continued to glance at each other while Jasper answered Carlisle's questions. The looks he sent my way were hard to read. Was he shocked to see me? Disappointed? Or, dare I say it, hopeful maybe?

I know _I_ was certainly hopeful. Emmett and Rosalie weren't together, which meant he was single. Edward and I weren't together, which meant I was single. Things had definitely taken a turn for the better as far as I was concerned. So I had an entirely new timeline to learn, big deal. Well, that _was_ kind of a _big deal_, but I would manage. I knew I would do it all over again…Alice needed our help at the time, and I had the chance to fall in love with human Emmett.

Vampire Emmett, however, was another story altogether.

I honestly could not read him. One minute I felt like we were just Emmett and Bella again, the next it seemed we were walking on eggshells around each other. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were getting our wires crossed somewhere.

I stifled a yawn and stretched my legs under the table. We'd been talking for over three hours. It was only 10:30 p.m., but I was still on Tennessee time. For me, it felt like it was the middle of the night and _long_ past my bedtime.

I felt someone nudge my foot under the table, so I moved my legs back a bit, thinking I was invading somebody's space. It wasn't until Emmett's feet braced against my calves that I realized it had been him.

I froze, not daring to move. His gesture immediately reminded me of our meals at Hattie's. We would often lock our feet together under the table. Not playing footsy, really…it seemed to be our way of touching without being obvious about it. Public flirting was tricky in 1935. Now, what we did behind closed doors, however….

_Stop it, Bella. La, la, la, la…not thinking about it. Nope, not thinking._

"You're tired," Emmett said to me after Jasper finished talking.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Carlisle interjected, concern marring his features.

I held my cast with my good hand…suddenly, I _was_ exhausted and the cast felt like it weighed twenty pounds. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty wiped out…it's been a long day." I had to suppress the urge to laugh hysterically. It really _had_ been a long day. When I woke up this morning, it was 1935. Technically, I hadn't slept in over 70 years.

Alice jumped up and was behind my chair in a flash. "Come on, Bella. I'll help you get ready for bed. Carlisle brought you some pills for your wrist…_you'll sleep like the dead_."

I had to laugh at that comment. Strictly speaking, they _were_ dead and they didn't sleep at all.

I glanced at Emmett again; his feet were still locked around my legs. He held my gaze for a few seconds before slowly sliding his legs away from mine, a small, sly smile forming on his face.

My insides turned to a gooey mush at the sight of him. Holy crow, he was like pure sex in jeans. If I thought I was screwed before when I'd first laid eyes on human Emmett, I was _royally_ screwed now. How was I supposed to reign in my thoughts when he did stuff like that? And was he _toying_ with me…or was he flirting?

_Please, oh please, let him be flirting, 'cause I could really go for some vampire Emmett—_

"Goodnight, Bella," Jasper said abruptly, breaking through my inner dialogue. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but he just sighed instead. I offered him a thin smile, knowing I'd been busted…again.

"Goodnight everyone," I said, waving as Alice dragged me up the stairs.

"Goodnight Bella, I'd love to talk to you tomorrow if you're up to it." Carlisle looked eager, and I felt bad for feeling so tired. I nodded my agreement before I was whisked away.

"Here," Alice said, handing me two large, white pills as she darted out of the bathroom. "This should help you sleep. Carlisle said you might have a hard time with the cast and all," she gestured to my hand.

I swallowed the pills obediently, but made a face. They left a _horrible_ aftertaste.

Alice and I stared at each other for several seconds, making me feel a little funny. I didn't think I could handle it if she started acting weird around me too.

"Um, Alice," I said, as I looked around. "I'm not exactly sure where I sleep now when I come over here." I lowered my voice, which was silly because everyone would be able to hear me no matter if I whispered or yelled. "In the old Forks," I mentally cringed…it felt weird referring to my original timeline as _the old Forks_, "I used to sleep in Edward's room."

Alice closed her eyes, and for a moment, I thought she was having a vision. She opened her eyes again, shaking her head. "That had to be so…weird."

I laughed and rolled my eyes as we moved to one of the bedrooms. Alice flipped on the light and rummaged through one of the dresser drawers, pulling out a tank top and matching bottoms. I recognized them right away…they were my Happy Cactus P.J.'s. I'd had the same set in my original timeline. Renee sent me the absurdly dorky pajamas after I'd mentioned how green everything was in Forks. She said the cactus P.J.'s would fill my dreams with memories of Arizona.

Somehow, I doubted that would be the case tonight.

Alice sighed, handing me the pajamas. "We're going shopping tomorrow. These are awful."

"Hey," I feigned offense, "I like the Happy Cactus. He's so…_happy_," I gestured to the goofy smiling cactus screen print on the tank top.

She stared at me, daring me to deny the shopping extravaganza.

"Okay," I sighed, hefting my shoulders in the air during my exaggerated expression, "they _are_ pretty lame."

"Thank you," Alice said looking deadly serious. Then, she completely changed her expression, her ridiculously perky smile plastered on her face, "So, shopping tomorrow…and we'll talk, of course. I'll fill you in on what it's like here…maybe you can tell me what it was like for you. You know, before—" she left her sentence unfinished, clearly unsure how to address my alternate timeline.

"I don't know, Alice. I have that exam, and—"

"Pfft, please," she said, waving her hand at me, dismissing my argument. "We'll study, you'll get an A. I've already seen it, so _don't worry_."

I exhaled, resigning myself to shopping. I wasn't really upset about it, though. I'd missed Alice terribly after the Cullen's left, and I'd sworn a million times over that I'd never complain about one of her marathon shopping sessions again if only she were back in my life.

Alice clapped her hands together, realizing that my resolve was gone. She hurried over to the bed, pulling back the navy comforter and matching cotton sheet. It was then that I looked at the room. The bed was large, dark wood, and had a simple but massive headboard. The dresser was also dark wood and simple. A single nightstand with a lamp sat beside the bed, and a leather chair occupied the corner near the window. A large television dominated one wall, and several gaming units were on a shelf below it, which also held many DVD's and video games.

"This is Emmett's room," I said, not really asking, but vocalizing my _superb_ deductive reasoning skills instead.

"Sleep," Alice said, effectively ignoring me as she patted the pillow before turning on the lamp. "I want to leave early tomorrow." She said as she made her way to me.

She stood in front of me for a few seconds, giving me that awkward feeling again. Suddenly, she hugged me quickly then moved to leave, her hand hovering over the light switch. "I'm glad you're back, Bella." She smiled and I was thankful that it was warm and genuine.

God, I'd _really_ missed Alice.

"Things are going to be good…I just _know_ they are." She flipped the switch and closed the door, leaving me to stare at the dimly lit bedroom.

I smiled as I spotted a shirt draped across the chair in the corner. It was one of Emmett's and it took me back to the days in his apartment when I would find his shirts here and there. He never seemed to put _anything_ in a hamper. I absently picked up the shirt, holding it up to my face as I inhaled deeply. His scent was strong, but different. He still smelled similar, but something was a bit off now…not in a bad way, just not quiet the same.

I felt like an idiot, standing in Emmett's room sniffing his shirts. I dropped the burgundy cloth back on the chair and prepared for bed. Just as I started to slip on my faithful Happy Cactus pajamas, I halted, reaching instead for Emmett's shirt. I'd missed him, damn it, and I wanted to wear one of his shirts. So what. Of course, it was _huge_ on me, but between the shirt and his sheets, I felt like I was cocooned in his scent and I drifted off to sleep quickly.

Carlisle's medicine must have been potent stuff. I woke up the next morning stiff and practically in the _exact_ same position in which I'd fallen asleep. I inhaled deeply again, taking Emmett's soothing scent inside my lungs. It didn't take me long to realize that deep breathing was _not_ a good idea. My back and ribs felt like they were bruised beyond belief, and they had tightened uncomfortably overnight. The unexpected pain was so intense that I felt tears prickle at my eyes.

_Oh, my God,…I think I may have cracked a rib or two_, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the door opened quickly, causing me to sit up abruptly. I grimaced in agony, the result of my new position.

"What's wrong?" Emmett's voice was tight with concern and his eyes quickly glanced over my form.

"Nothing," I said weakly. He'd caught me off guard and oh my, my…was he seriously wearing a black wife beater with some matching sexy Adidas sweats? Wait, since when did sweatpants become sexy?

"I—you…" Emmett hesitated, "You were cryin'." He said, looking concerned.

I absently rubbed my eyes. Not because I was crying, mind you, but because I needed to peel them away from Emmett's body. I noticed every muscle under his shirt, the way his skin looked like marble, his broad shoulders…. I rubbed my eyes harder, practically trying to gouge them out.

_Bad eyes…bad, bad, bad. Stop leering at Emmett._

"Oh, I'm okay…" I stretched a little, still averting my eyes, "just sore this morning."

"You're okay?"

I nodded, finally turning my attention back to him. He stared at me and I realized he was looking at my shirt. Well, _his_ shirt…the one I'd worn to bed.

_Oh crap, I'd forgotten I'd slept in his shirt. What if he gets ticked or something?_

My stomach announced it was time for breakfast, causing me to cringe in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Emmett asked, smiling as he glanced down toward the hand on my grumbling belly.

"Apparently I'm starving," I said, laughing nervously.

"I'll make you some breakfast," he said, turning to leave the bedroom.

"You cook?" I was shocked…I never knew Emmett could cook.

He turned around to face me. "Um, not _well_…and not much." He smiled and clapped his hands together. "You can have eggs and toast, or oatmeal."

"_You_ make oatmeal?" The idea struck me as funny.

He made a face before speaking. "I don't actually _make_ the oatmeal. But I do microwave the little cup. I can do that _really_ well…most of the time." He added, smiling and flashing his dimples. "Of course, I did try sausage once, but they came out looking like little hockey pucks."

I laughed at his expression and my stomach rumbled again. "Eggs sound safe," I said, returning his smile. "I'll get ready and meet you downstairs."

I turned slowly to get out of bed, but Emmett stopped me. "No, don't…don't change. Just, um, stay here and I'll bring it up." He dashed out of the room so quickly that I didn't have a chance to respond.

I realized I was smiling like a crazy person as I shifted my pillows and smoothed my hair, waiting for Emmett to return.

He was back in a few minutes with a large plate of eggs, some toast, and a huge glass of orange juice. Ugh, I'd never eat all that. "Thanks," I said as I took the plate, accidently brushing his fingers. "They smell delicious." I crammed a forkful into my mouth before I could start babbling like an idiot. "Where is everyone?" I asked between bites.

"Huntin'…mostly," he shrugged, sitting on the bed at my feet. Yes, indeed, he _definitely_ looked bigger.

_More eggs, Bella. Eat more eggs, stop ogling the poor guy and do not become entranced with that accent._

"Mostly?" I said around a particularly large mouthful.

He looked at me and I actually _felt_ my pulse increase. "Alice and Jasper are," he ducked his head as he searched for his words, absently rubbing the back of his neck, "they needed some _alone_ time."

"Again?" I asked.

He laughed softly, nodding his head as he looked toward the hall.

Realization hit me and my eyes became huge. "Are they here?" I whispered conspiratorially.

"Yup," he said, popping the "p."

I dropped my fork and laughed, quickly covering my mouth. I felt like a first grader, but hey, it _was_ funny for some reason. "Well, at least they're being quiet."

Emmett plopped himself across the foot of the bed, leaving his legs hanging over the side. "To _you_, maybe." He pointed to his ears, "vampire hearing…not always a good thing."

"Ugh," I said, making a sympathetic face. "Must be hard." Then I mentally cringed, realizing the sexual innuendo. "Er, difficult," I amended, quickly shoveling another forkful of egg into my mouth followed by a large bite of toast.

_Please do not let me develop diarrhea of the mouth. Please, pretty please?_

Emmett closed his eyes and laughed softly at my feet. I took the opportunity to ogle him a bit more while his eyes were shut. I couldn't help but notice how his abs flexed under the thin cotton shirt. In my haste to distract myself from saying anything else potentially embarrassing to Emmett, I realized I'd eaten the _entire_ plate of eggs.

"Finished?" Emmett asked, sitting up to take my plate. I smiled when our fingers brushed again.

"Yeah," I said, more than a little surprised. I never thought I would eat half that…nonetheless the entire thing.

"Drink your orange juice," Emmett ordered as he stood. "You'll need all your strength today if you're goin' shoppin' with Alice." He shot me a sexy grin as he left the bedroom, leaving me sitting on the bed wearing a ridiculously goofy smile of my own.

I finally shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I opted against taking a shower. I hated the cumbersome cast cover and I'd just showered last night anyway. Instead, I got up and slipped on my Levi's. I searched the drawer for a shirt with no buttons, figuring Alice would have me trying on clothes all day. The fewer buttons, the better…the cast would make buttons an ordeal. I found a green polo shirt and slipped it on, instantly missing Em's shirt as soon as it was gone.

I searched for a pair of sneakers, finally finding an old pair that was actually in pretty good shape and very similar to my Chucks in old Forks, er, my original timeline. _Whatever_. I looked around, noticing I had a lot of stuff in Emmett's room. _A lot_. Hmmm.

What were Emmett and I to each other in this new timeline, anyway?

I filed that question away, making a mental note to ask Alice. I walked downstairs with my shoes in hand. Laces were another problem…but I figured I could just tie them loose and slip them off and on all day. I was fumbling with one of the laces when Emmett crouched in front of me.

"Need some help?" He asked, his hand held out for my shoe.

"Thanks," I said, offering a little chuckle. "It's funny, you never think about how hard it is to tie your shoe with one hand until—" I held up my cast, letting it finish my sentence for me.

Emmett finished loosely lacing my shoes and slipped them on my feet. "Bella, I'm sorry." His golden eyes easily confirmed his sorrow.

"Why?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

He huffed and looked at my cast. "_I _did that," he said, pointing to my arm before gently touching the cast. "I'm sorry. I could have killed you."

I touched my hand to his cool one as he held the cast. "But you didn't. I'm okay…_honest_." I added when he looked at me skeptically. "Believe me, I've had _much_ worse. This is nothing."

I smiled at him, wishing I could erase the regret tarnishing his face. He looked back down, his eyes on our hands. Slowly he laced his fingers with my own. I held my breath…_was he about to kiss me?_

"Are you ready?" Alice chimed as she bounded into the room.

I barely resisted the urge to growl. _Yes, I actually wanted to growl at a vampire. Really, Alice, would five more minutes have killed you?_

My eyes darted from Emmett's crouching stare to Alice. She was smiling and looking like the cat that ate the canary. "I suppose," I said, still reluctant to release Emmett's fingers.

He exhaled, shifting his weight so he could stand. He held onto my hand, helping me rise from the sofa. "Your chariot awaits," he chuckled, guiding me toward Alice.

Jasper trotted down the stairs, his wet curls bouncing. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. "Bella, are you sure you're up for this?"

Sheesh, _everyone_ was _so_ worried. "Jazz, I'm fine. Besides, I don't think Alice would let me get out of this if I tried." I shot Alice a smile and she confirmed my statement with a quick nod of her head.

"I'll take good care of her boys," she said as she took my hand from Emmett's larger one.

"And I'll beat your man's ass at Halo," Emmett said, picking Jasper up and throwing him toward the sofa. Their roughhousing elicited a few chuckles from Alice and I.

"Look at them," Alice said, gesturing toward a now wrestling Emmett and Jasper, "old men acting like children. Remind me again why we put up with them."

I chewed my lip as I laughed at her expression. Emmett popped his head up, smiling from ear to ear as Jasper fought against his headlock. "Bye Bella," he said, a hint of seduction in his voice.

I felt my face flush as my heart pounded wildly in my chest. I waved goodbye with my bandaged hand, not fully trusting my voice. Emmett's concentration must have faltered for a brief moment, giving Jasper the edge he needed to slip free and tackle him. Alice cackled with laughter, nudging me out the door as we giggled.

I was still in a great mood as we made our way to the mall. I knew Alice would rather head to Seattle, but I was in no shape for an all day shopping ordeal _and_ several hours in the car.

"So," she said, dragging the word out, "that looked…interesting. Was I interrupting anything?" She glanced at me, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I _so_ did not want to have this conversation with her right now. I had too many questions of my own.

"Alice," I started, "how did I…how did we become friends in this timeline?" I shifted in my seat so I could see her better.

"What do you mean? We met back in Tennessee. I knew you through Jasper's bond…we've _always_ been friends."

I sighed, "No, I mean in _this_ timeline, when I didn't know any of you. How did we…" I left the question unfinished, not sure how to better explain it.

"Oh," she said, shaking her head, "Emmett."

_Ah, thanks, that helped._

"Emmett," I repeated, hoping she would clarify her response.

"Yeah, he was a _little_ obsessed with you." She shrugged, looking nonchalant. "He has been since, oh…um," she put her finger on her chin, faking as if she were concentrating, "_1935_, Bella."

I smiled, "Really? So he remembered me?" I felt giddy. _Absolutely giddy_.

"Oh _yeah_."

I shrugged, trying to reign in my hope. Mustn't get ahead of myself. "I wasn't sure if he remembered me. When we first met, after the change, he didn't seem to recall much."

"Well, he was a newborn. Things are kind of fuzzy at first sometimes. Some of us can recall a few people right away, family mostly. Others remember feelings about people, but have a hard time putting a face with the emotion…until they see them. Like Emmett did," she added, looking from the road to me, smiling. "It gets easier to recall things the longer you resist the urge to…well, kill people."

"Ugh, I don't know about that. He did try to _kill_ me." I shrank into the seat as I remembered everything in vivid detail.

"No he didn't, silly Bella." She playfully slapped my shoulder. "If he'd meant to kill you, you'd be dead now." She shrugged noncommittally…almost like she'd said _hey, it's going to be cloudy tomorrow, shrug._

"Oh, well, that's…um, good to know I guess. He _did_ almost manhandle me to death," I laughed lightly, still feeling the bruises on my back and ribs.

Alice nodded thoughtfully, "Emmett's always been stronger than most. I can only imagine how difficult it was for him as a newborn. Now Edward, though, _he_ tried to kill you. If Emmett hadn't protected you—" she pretended to shiver.

"Really?" I squeaked. I didn't know at the time if Emmett was protecting me or not.

Alice turned to face me, her expression grave. "Bella, when Jasper took you away…Carlisle lost control of Edward. Emmett fought him…he was _savage_. Even with Edward's telepathy, Emmett just wouldn't give up. He kept coming after Edward, over and over." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "It was the worst fight I've _ever_ seen, Bella."

Wow, Emmett remembered me. Even as a bloodthirsty newborn.

"So, when I came here—in this timeline," I added for clarity, "did he tell me about you guys, or…" again I let my question hang in the air.

"Oh no," Alice said, scrunching up her face. "Carlisle made things clear early on. The next time we saw you , we were to let you find out about us on your own, _if_ you ever did."

"So, they knew about the time traveling…_mojo_?"

"Well, I filled everyone in after you guys left, so, yeah."

"In my old timeline, I met Edward first. I figured things out when a friend started telling me about some old legends." I was careful to protect Jake, just in case. "Then, when Tyler almost hit me with his van, Edward saved me."

She turned to face me again, taking her eyes from the road. If it were anyone else, I would have been nervous, but the Cullens could probably text _War and Peace_ word for word while driving, all without incident. She quirked her brow, her topaz eyes sparkling in the soft light that filtered through the windshield. "It didn't happen like that here…well, Jacob and the incident with Tyler did…but _Emmett_ saved you from the van, _not Edward_."

Huh, interesting. And Jacob's original involvement seemed to be the same.

"So, Emmett and I met first?"

"Yeah," she said, laughing a little.

I shifted again in my seat, smiling with her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"You should have seen him the day I told him you were coming. It was like Christmas, Bella. He was crazy. He must have driven by your dad's house a dozen times. I swear, I'm surprised Charlie didn't arrest him."

"No," I scoffed.

"Yes! It's true. But, it wasn't meant to be," she said, doing her best Shakespearean, ethereal voice. "He had to wait until the next day, at school…in the caf." She rolled her eyes, "Poor Em."

"So, we started hanging out…did we, um, date? Were we a couple?" I had to know. It seemed to be the only way to explain all those clothes in his bedroom.

"Hmm," Alice said, quirking her brow again. "Yes and no."

_Okaaay…could you vague that up for me, Alice?_

"Emmett made it more than clear that you were _off limits_ to the populace, so to speak. But, he was careful to keep things…" she narrowed her eyes, searching for a good way to explain our pre-time travel relationship in this timeline, "_romantically casual_ between the two of you."

"Why?"

"Carlisle knew about the need for virgin blood…" she looked at me again, pouting as if to say she was sorry for being so blunt. "Anyway, he told Emmett it would be better if the two of you didn't have sex…just in case it would mess with things." She shrugged, smiling, "It was just Carlisle being overly protective again."

"But I have so many clothes in his room."

"Well, you know Emmett. Just because he couldn't _cross the line_ didn't mean he wasn't going to _push the boundaries_. Poor Jazz…those were tough times."

I smiled, thinking about how Emmett and I shared such a similar situation. In Tennessee, I was the one who couldn't have sex with Emmett. In this new timeline, Emmett was the one who couldn't have sex with me. _We were such a pair._

"So, you and I were clearly fast friends here."

Alice nodded, smiling.

"Rose and I are _clearly_ not."

"Oh, it's not like that. Rose is still a little…_bent_ is all."

"Um, why?"

Alice looked a little uneasy, glancing from the road to me, and back again. "After Carlisle changed Emmett—when he first woke up, she tried to seduce him. _A lot_."

I gasped.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "And she was rejected…_a lot_."

Emmett had rebuked the queen. _Whoa_ . I whistled, "I bet that went over like a lead balloon."

"You have _no_ idea. She was hell for a while. Anyway, the last few years she's backed off. Now she just acts like she's too good for him. I guess she's still a little bitter toward you, though."

"Me? What the heck did I do?" I asked, placing my hand on my chest.

Alice laughed. "_You_ are the reason Emmett didn't play house with Rosalie. Thank God," she added, rolling her eyes. "He still loved you."

I swallowed hard. "Loved?" I asked, hoping she would be able to amend that word to present tense.

"I won't lie, Bella," she shot me a stern look, "things are beyond complicated. For years, Emmett has struggled with your relationship as it was in 1935. He knew how _he_ felt, he even loved you as a newborn, and that's pretty unheard of…but he wasn't sure about you."

"He knew…I _told_ him. We were getting married!"

Alice winced, "I know, but he started second guessing things. Thinking that maybe you were playing along in Tennessee until Jasper came back. He started thinking that maybe you had no intention of staying with him, and I think that broke his heart a little."

Alice clutched my hand in her cool one. "He still wants to be with you, Bella. He's just…guarded right now. Plus, yesterday you were terrified of him—"

"I _thought _he'd tried to kill me back in Tennessee! _And_ I thought I was alone in the house when I first came back, so when he appeared behind me, I freaked." I was breathing quickly now, upset that Emmett and I had gotten our wires crossed. He thought I was avoiding him because I didn't want to be around him, and I thought he'd tried to kill me. _Sheesh, what a mess_.

"I know, I know…" Alice placated. "I think Jasper and I helped clear that up for him last night." She turned to wag her eyebrows at me suggestively, "Things certainly seemed better this morning."

"Yeah," I said, sounding girly and breathy. _No you don't Alice, I still have unanswered questions, you sly little pixie._

"Okay, recap my crazy life: Emmett and I _might_ be more than friends, You and I _are_ friends, Rosalie hates me…."

Alice nodded her head in agreement to all three.

"What about me and Jasper in this timeline? And Edward?"

"Up until yesterday, Jasper still struggled with his bloodlust whenever he was with you. He was always careful to _never_ be alone with you…he just didn't trust himself. Now things are—_very _different. He seems completely at ease with you. With everyone really." She looked over at me again, this time her expression was pure love. Clearly, she and Jazz shared a bond that transcended the ages. Those two were fated, and that was that. "You guys must have had a great relationship in your timeline."

"Not exactly," I said, surprising Alice. "Things were pretty much the same." I thought back to my birthday party…it all seemed like a bad dream now. "He tried to kill me on my birthday."

"_What!_ He never mentioned that." Alice said looking shocked.

"Well, it wasn't his fault…not really. Anyway, Edward _freaked_."

"I'm sure he was furious with Jasper."

"No, actually, he dumped me."

Alice glanced at me, surprised again.

I nodded at her doubtful look, "_Yeah_, he dumped me, then you guys all left and moved back to Alaska."

"Where I started having _issues_ in your timeline," she nodded, picking up on the events that acted as a catalyst, landing Jasper and I in 1935.

"Yeah, but, on the plus side, Jasper took the time to learn some _fantastic_ self control." I smiled, making her giggle a little.

"What were the visions about?"

"I have no idea Alice. All I know is that you were upset and kept talking about setting something straight."

We were both quiet for a while, processing the information that we'd just shared. I watched as familiar shops started creeping up here and there. We were getting closer to the mall.

I psyched myself up as much as I could getting ready for a day of shopping with Alice when I had an idea. Maybe we could get Edward to use his telepathy to _scan_ Jasper…sort of get a feel for what Jasper saw regarding Alice's visions.

"That's a great idea…I think it might work." She said as soon as the thought popped into my head.

"What, are you telepathic here too?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but I knew the minute you'd decided to ask Edward, so…. Besides, it _is_ a good idea." Alice remarked casually as we parked near Macy's.

"Yeah, well, I don't even know if he _will_ do it if I ask him. Maybe you should ask."

"Pft," came Alice's wordless reply. "Why do you say that?"

"Do we even get along?" I asked, gesturing with my broken wrist. Pain seared with the exaggerated movement, making me instantly regret my inability to talk without my hands.

"You and Edward? Sure. He was pensive at first…you know, because he tried to _kill you and all_. But he goes to great lengths to make up for that, even though Emmett watches him like a hawk."

I laughed. "Why would Emmett watch Edward?"

Alice arched her perfectly tweezed brow as she lowered her voice and stepped closer to me. "Emmett is a vampire. We are notoriously possessive creatures, Bella."

"And…."

"_And_ he knew about your relationship with Edward…even if it was in another timeline. Like I said, he was _very_ clear that you were off limits to _everyone_, despite Carlisle encouraging him to let things unfold as they were meant to be."

"But Edward and I were never…?" I didn't finish, suddenly it felt wrong to even _think_ about Edward that way. He was my friend and nothing more.

"Oh no," Alice spoke quickly, waving her hand, "but that didn't stop Emmett from being jealous."

"Jealous? Emmett?" He didn't seem like the jealous type back in Tennessee. Maybe it _was_ a vampire thing.

"Very," Alice said, raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes a bit.

Okay, I know I should say it's wrong, blah, blah, blah. But, the truth was that I kinda liked it. Actually, I _loved_ it. It was a real turn on.

_Oh man, I am so going to burn in feminist hell for admitting that to myself. _

"So, Edward and I are okay?"

Alice nodded.

"I just need to make it clear to Emmett that I'm not interested in Edward…not _that_ way, at least."

She smiled slyly, "Yeah, good luck with that. You saw the way he was staring you down last night. I almost felt sorry for you. I thought he was going to climb over the table and claim you right there."

_Um, is it wrong that my abdomen suddenly flooded with heat?_ Holy beans, Alice's words had me thinking all sorts of delicious thoughts.

"And that would not be good?" I said, hinting that I rather liked the idea.

She turned toward me quickly as we made a dash for the shoes. "Bella!" Her mouth opened and closed several times, and I felt a rush of pride. I made Alice Cullen speechless.

"Actually," she finally spoke, "it probably _wouldn't_ be a good idea. Poor Emmett has over seventy years of pent up sexual frustration. You might want to take it easy on him."

"What? He hasn't been with anyone?" Now it was my turn to be surprised. Even in Tennessee, in the relatively puritan times of 1935, it was clear that Em was no angel when it came to the opposite sex. I just assumed….

"No one," Alice said, shaking her head. "Which Rose loved to throw in his face every chance she got." She continued, picking up a pair of dangerously high heels.

"Why is she such a beast?" I said, examining a pair of cute flats.

"Who knows," Alice said, pushing my hand down and shaking her head at my selection. Man, I missed that. "She just _is_ who she _is_."

"So, she's single?"

"Mmm-hmm," Alice said, definitely in shopping mode now.

"And Edward's single?"

"Yup."

"I always thought they would make a good couple…like some sort of fantastically beautiful, yuppie, power couple." I turned my attention to another pair of flats, holding one experimentally.

"I could not agree more," Alice beamed. For a moment, I actually thought we'd agreed on a pair of shoes, but when she pushed my hand down again and shook her head, I realized she was excited about what I'd said. "I'm actually working that angle a bit…maybe you could help me? Jasper is dead set against it. Even new Jasper. He tells me to mind my own business," she said the last bit pouting.

"Sure," I agreed quickly.

Okay, on the outside it probably looked like I was doing a good deed and all. The truth was, I wanted Rosalie involved so she would back off Emmett. I couldn't compete with her, and I wanted her out of the picture.

_Gee, and poor Alice thinks Em is the jealous one._

Alice clapped her hands together quickly, almost squealing in the middle of the shoe department. "This is going to be so much fun…getting Rose and Edward together, you seducing Emmett—"

Whoa, crazy pixie vampire _say what_? "Huh? I can't seduce Emmett."

"Not in those clothes," she said, then patted my shoulder reassuringly. "That's why we're here. You already have the whole _nurture me_ thing going for you," she said, pointing to my cast. "Right now he's in wait-and-see mode." She picked up a pair of patent leather red peep toe stilettos. "Now," she continued speaking to me as she carried the shoe, "I don't know about you, but I for one think there's already been _plenty_ to see and _way_ too long to wait, so…" she turned to face me. "I say we just move him along." She picked up another shoe of equally dangerous height, "Naturally, he'll want to make the first move…it's just the way Emmett is. And don't worry, Bella, he wants this…he's just been waiting so long that he's afraid he'll mess things up and not get another chance, and deep down he's afraid you intended to abandon him all along in Tennessee," she said, turning to me and shaking her head as though she were discussing something simple and basic. "We're just going to…_encourage_ him a little, you know, let him know for sure that you wanted him then and that you still want him now." She smiled. "Only we're going to do it my way. He won't know whether he's coming or going."

_Okay, did she mean for that last part to sound sorta kinda sexual, or is it just me and my oversexed brain?_

Amazing, how can someone _so small_ be _so conniving_.

I wanted to argue with her, tell her this was a _terrible_ idea. I wanted to say that we should focus on Edward and Rosalie…at least get Rose out of the picture and in a relationship of her own. I wanted to take the high road like Carlisle, tell her that if Emmett didn't feel like there was anything left between us, that maybe we _should_ just let it go. Really, I'd _wanted_ to say all of those things.

At least I _told _myself I did.

Instead, I found myself answering her with a question.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope that helped clarify things a little. I've realized that time travel is tricky to write, and darn near impossible for me to do from a first person perspective. Whew, this is a lot like work…except I actually enjoy doing this!

So, it looks like Bella has an interesting agenda planned, with Alice's help, of course. Seducing vampire Emmett, oh man…. But, something tells me that Bella won't really have her work cut out for her. Emmett certainly seems to be letting his guard down. Of course, it's Bella, so who knows what will happen to muck things up.

Remember, just PM me if you have any questions…and thanks again you guys!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm baa-aack! Okay, that was lame. It was supposed to be like that girl in The Poltergeist movie...but for some reason it just looks like I'm trying to speak sheep or goat. Just go with the Poltergeist thing, trust me.

Let me apologize for the delay in updating. I've received many, many queries in my inbox asking about what the heck is going on, so I thought I'd just address it here. It started off with the absolute worst case of writer's block in the history of the world. I tried to update for weeks, but nothing would come to me. Very frustrating. Then, my father-in-law, Moe (nope, he doesn't look or act like one of the Three Stooges...he just got the nickname in the Navy) became very ill. He nearly passed away. He is doing much, much better now and actually returned home today after spending several weeks in the hospital. Between the writer's block and all the time at the hospital, I never had a chance to do much with TWT.

The light at the end of the tunnel came last week. My mom and I booked a mother/daughter cruise vacation a loooong time ago (before Moe's illness). We nearly had to cancel, but everything started working out and we were able to go. I found some time to write on vacation (I do NOT do well in the sun...but my mom loves cruising), and I was able to start churning out some stuff. Translation: the next couple of chapters aren't my best work, rather they are my attempt at breaking through the ordeal of the last few weeks. Just my way of dipping my toes in the water, if you will, before I plunge in and start wrapping up TWT. No worries, I will finish this story. I think I may go crazy if I don't :-) As an aside, while on vacation I couldn't stop thinking about a Twilight fanfic involving all our favorites on a cruise ship. Come on, that's flippin' hilarious, right?

I hope you guys are hanging in there with me. Again, please keep in mind the next couple of chapters aren't exactly pivotal (or great, sigh)...just a way for me to work myself back into writing mode. I will be wrapping TWT soon, so I'll address all those nagging loose ends later.

And one last time, I'm so, so sorry for leaving you hanging this long. I'll wrap it up soon...but not without some intense Emmett/Bella lemony goodness!

* * *

Surprisingly, the bulk of Alice's clothing choices were—well, fairly demure. She picked several dresses, a few cute skirts with blouses, and a couple of outfits with jeans. Nothing appeared skanky or overtly sexual, instead everything was feminine and had a timeless quality about it. It wasn't until she picked up a shorter pair of shorts that I balked.

"Whoa," I said to Alice as she handed an armload of clothes to a sales lady to ready a fitting room, "I can't wear those."

Alice ignored me as she searched for another pair in white. "Sure you can," she replied coolly as the sales lady disappeared.

I hadn't realized it, but the truth was that the shorts made me uncomfortable. I'd spent almost a year in 1935…a time when no woman would dare wear such short shorts. Granted, today they were perfectly acceptable, and I _could_ wear them, no one would blink an eye; I'd spent the better part of the last year, however, pretty covered, and even looking at the short shorts made me feel naked.

"Alice," I began my argument, "they don't go with anything else." Surely she would see the logic in my statement.

She turned her attention away from the rack to stare at me matter-of-factly, "That's because everything else was chosen to remind Emmett of _1935 Bella_—"

I crinkled my brow. _1935 Bella_? Why did that make me feel like some sort of Barbie doll? Malibu Barbie, Fairy Princess Barbie, 1935 Barbie, hmmm…I could practically see it on the shelves now.

"You know," she continued, "help him recall all the romance you two shared together while he was human. _These_," Alice cooed as she triumphantly held up a pair of white short shorts, "are meant to remind Emmett that it's _not _1935 anymore."

I blanched thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice soothed, "we'll keep it tasteful. We just need to…_prime the pump_, so to speak." The smirk on her face told me that she fully intended to imply the double entendre.

I rolled my eyes as I felt the predictable flush creep up my cheeks, "Nice Alice, _thanks_. Gee, what would I do without you," I asked playfully.

"Well, you'd be waiting a hell of a lot longer for some Emmett action, that's for sure," she quipped, ducking as I threw the first pair of short shorts at her.

"Alice!"

"What?" She said, laughing softly at my outburst. "He wants this, Bella, honest. It's just that he'll spend the next few weeks second guessing himself, and that will make _you_ second guess _yourself_, and before you know it the two of you will blow it with all the self doubt."

I cringed inside…Alice was right. Sure, the mature thing would be to go to Emmett and tell him how I felt, but Alice already said he was reeling from decades of doubting my true intentions. I could do this small thing to let him know I wanted him _then_, and I still want him _now_.

"It just feels…weird, Alice."

"Don't, Bella. You're just going to have to trust me. Right now, Emmett is worried that you fell in love with the _human_ side of him. He's concerned that you might not be able to love the vampire version," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

I considered her words carefully, only now fully realizing why Emmett seemed so distant. My fearful reaction to him earlier had probably wounded him terribly. I would need to make that up to him, and quick.

"So," Alice continued as she stared at me, "how do you feel?"

I glanced at her, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm fine, I barely notice the cast anymore, and it's just a few cracks…nothing really _broken_-broken."

She laughed softly as she shook her head, "No, silly, that's not what I meant…how do you feel about _Emmett_? The new and improved version?"

_Oh!_ "Well, I'll be honest, I miss those blue eyes," I smiled at her as she looked a little dejected, "but, I love him just the same, Alice. I love him with all my heart, and I intend to drive that through his thick, _vampire_ skull."

Alice squealed, again, as she clapped her hands together. "Bella, I'm so glad to hear that."

_Obviously._

"This is going to be so much fun!" She said enthusiastically as she picked up a few more shorts and tops.

I swallowed audibly as she grabbed a red bikini. Strange…_fun_ isn't exactly the word I was thinking.

We made it through most of the stores unscathed. The anti-inflammatory medicine was working wonders for my wrist, and I managed to keep up with Alice for most of the day. She was unusually gracious and stopped twice for me to eat, indicating that she received strict orders from Emmett and Jasper to go easy on me today.

"I think we've hit everything here, Alice," I said as I finished off my cheesecake brownie. Seriously, the chocolate morsel was like a square shaped piece of heaven.

"Not _everything_," she said, being purposely cryptic.

_Uh-oh, that's never good_.

"Spill it," I said as I tossed my garbage into the trash, "what's up now?" She looped her arm through mine as we made our way outside the food court. "Come on, Alice, just tell me."

"Nuh-uh," she said shaking her head softly, her topaz eyes sparkling as her spiky hair bounced. "I'd rather just _show_ you."

Oh. _Crap._

"And remember," she continued, "you agreed to this, so you _have_ to go along."

I exhaled, defeated. I knew where this was going so I wasn't the least bit surprised when we made our way directly to Victoria's Secret.

"Lingerie, Alice…really?"

"No, not just _lingerie_ Bella," Alice said as we made our way to a set of stunning silk pajamas. "Sleepwear too." She looked at me with a deadly serious glint in her eye, "You have _got_ to get rid of the Creepy Cactus pajamas."

"_Happy_ Cactus," I corrected.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she grabbed two cotton cami and boy shorts sets, along with a black silk babydoll.

"Um, Alice," I started to protest.

"Relax, _this_," she shook the black silk scrap, "is _mine_. Jazz will love it."

I ran my fingers across the fabric. It _was_nice. I smiled, wishing I had the nerve to just throw on a babydoll for Emmett. I had to bite my lip as I considered his reactions.

"Now it's your turn," Alice said, looking at me quizzically. "Spill it, Bella."

I swallowed my laugh. "I was just wondering what Emmett would do if he saw me in this." Then I snapped back to reality, shaking my head. "Who am I kidding? He would probably laugh at me."

Alice's eyes grew distant and I knew she was having a vision. She snapped back quickly, grabbing my arm, "Bella, you _have_ to let me buy you one. _Please?_ Wear it when I say. Just say yes…please? _Pretty_ please?"

Well, she did ask _so_ nicely. And besides, I kinda-sorta _did_ want one.

I smiled at her craziness as I shrugged my shoulders, giving my _kinda-sorta_ approval, eliciting yet another squeal from Alice as we shopped.

Unlike her clothing choices, Alice's lingerie choices were decidedly _not_ demure. In fact, some of them made me more than a little nervous.

"Alice, how the heck am I supposed to get into this thing?" I asked, holding the red corset by the hanger as I made my way to a fitting room filled with lace and silk.

"The ribbon is elastic," she explained as she snapped the material. "It will stretch where it needs to stretch and cling where it needs to cling…now go, try these on and we're finished."

Alice, of course, made all my selections for me. I was seriously beginning to wonder if pre-cognition wasn't her _secondary_ gift…maybe shopping was her true talent.

"So, what's with the ultra sexy lingerie Alice?" I asked. I had to know why she chose such decidedly different styles.

"Well," she started coyly, "part of it is for you. Just a little something to help you feel a bit sexier. It's always a rush to know that you're wearing something so…_erotic._ Even if no one else knows."

I smiled at her as her pixie features took on a devilish glint.

"But, mostly it's for Emmett."

I closed my eyes briefly, cringing at the idea of wearing the lingerie in front of Emmett. "Alice, who knows how long it will be before I wear _those_ in front of Emmett," _if ever_, I silently added to myself.

"Bella, please, trust me," she said as we made our way from the cashier to the exit and blessedly closer to the car. "Besides, just knowing what's in the bag will be enough to torture poor Em for now."

I laughed out loud, realizing how much Alice reminded me of Anna Beth. I'd missed the McCarty's, especially Anna Beth. She'd become my friend and my sister during my stay with Emmett. I made a mental note to somehow ask Emmett about everyone.

I slept most of the way home, the rain pelting the windshield, lulling me under. When I awoke, I was inside the Cullen home, wrapped in a blanket in Emmett's bedroom. I stood to stretch, feeling much better as I realized that my back and ribs were noticeably less tight. The bruises were already much lighter, thanks to the massaging showerhead, no doubt. I decided that another shower was definitely in order before I turned in for bed.

I made my way downstairs to find Jasper sitting in the living room watching the news. He met me in the middle of the large room, hugging me gently as his chin rested on my head.

"How's my girl?" He asked, still not releasing me.

I snuggled closer to Jazz, relishing his proximity. "I'm good, how about you?" I asked, stepping back so that I could look up at him.

"I'm good, darlin'. I've missed you. You've been busy since we came back."

"Me?" I fake balked. "You and Alice…" I let my words drift off without finishing as I wagged my eyebrows. He knew what I was saying, returning my devilish smile.

"Yeah," he said succinctly. If vampires could blush, I think Jasper would have. "It's good to have her back."

"I'm glad she's okay here. I guess killing James did the trick."

Jasper closed his eyes for a moment too long.

"What? Is there something you're not telling me?" I couldn't hide my sudden panic. "You killed him, right?"

Jasper's eyes locked on mine as he lowered himself to look at me, his eyes peering directly into my own. "Darlin', I promise you, James is long dead. You'll never have to worry about him again. _Ever_."

_Then what is it?_ I thought to myself.

"I just can't shake the feelin' that our little trip had nothin' to do with James…or Victoria."

I shook my head, "Jazz," I spoke softly as I held his hand in my uninjured one, making our way to the sofa. "It doesn't matter. You fixed everything. Alice is fine now." I smiled, hoping he would see that everything was really much better here.

Alice is fine, no crazy visions.

Edward and I never drove each other to the brink of madness.

And, most importantly—well, to me anyway, Emmett and Rosalie are not together…and never will be if Alice and I have our way.

"I know…you're right. I just wish I knew _why_ everything worked out, you know?"

I smiled softly as Jazz and I looked at each other. So much had changed for us in the last year. He was finally my brother, I trusted him with my life…and thankfully, now he trusted himself _in_ my life.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, suddenly aware of the nearly empty house.

"Huntin'."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I went earlier. Besides, Emmett didn't want you to be alone, so I offered to stay. That boy needed to hunt."

"Oh…well, thank you." I shrugged, feeling more than a little silly that I was glad to have Jazz as my babysitter.

"So," Jasper spoke suddenly as he grabbed my uninjured hand. "I was thinkin' I would make you a sandwich or a bowl of cereal while you told me about this plan you and my wonderful wife have concocted."

"Hmm?" I squeaked. Plan, what _plan_? _There is no plan to seduce Emmett and I have no idea what you are talking about Jasper. Nope, no idea at all._

At least that's my story.

"Don't 'hmm' me darlin'. When you two came home Alice was more than eager to let Emmett put away your…_purchases_."

I clenched my teeth as I felt my face ignite. _Alice_. She would pay for this one.

"Yeah," Jasper said as we made our way to the kitchen, reading my embarrassment on my face and undoubtedly feeling it in his very bones. "Believe me, Bella, that poor guy was…well—never mind. Let's just say that I've never known Emmett to take a shower _before_ he goes huntin'."

I put my head in my hands as I perched near the island. How mortifying. Emmett saw everything…not just the cute little dresses, but the red corset, and—oh crap, the black silk babydoll with the white lace inlay.

I lifted my head to meet his knowing gaze. "Jasper, I—"

He held up his hand, signaling me to stop as a slow smile crept across his face. "I actually think this might be a good idea."

I quirked my brow, silently urging him to continue.

"Emmett just needs a push is all…but Bella, I want you to know what you are gettin' yourself into."

"I _love_ him Jazz."

"I know darlin'. It's just that…" he sighed, "Emmett is a vampire now."

I rolled my eyes as I exhaled. Was he really going to give me some sort of vampire safe sex speech?

"What I mean," Jasper continued, his tone serious as he picked up on my frustration, "is that what you and Edward had was—not normal."

"No kidding, Jazz."

"No, I mean that Emmett won't be that…_reserved_. Don't expect your relationship with him to pick up where you and Edward left off. Vampire relationships can be—_highly_ _physical_, aggressive even."

Poor Jasper, he looked a little uncomfortable telling me this.

I listened attentively as he continued. I felt my face flush as he told me about normal vampire couples. My pulse raced as I considered his words. Honestly, the last thing I'd wanted was a repeat of Edward. I _wanted _Emmett to be barely restrained. Hell, I'd fantasized about it on more than one occasion in 1935…I wanted him to _want_ me.

"Bella," Jasper spoke again, catching my quickly deteriorating train of thought, "He won't hurt you. Not intentionally, anyway. Just go easy on him, okay? He's hangin' by a thread, darlin'."

A small smile broke his features, and I returned his coy grin. "So, is he still…I mean, will he still think I'm…." I was too embarrassed to finish.

I cannot believe I'm about to ask my for-all-intents-and-purposes brother, Jasper, if Emmett thinks I'm still attractive. What's next, do I give Jasper a note so he can pass it to Emmett? _Dear Emmett, do you like me? Check yes or no._

Jasper laughed as he grabbed a bowl and some cereal for me. "Believe me darlin', he still has all the same feelin's on the inside. As soon as he allows himself to really believe that you didn't want to leave Tennessee…_and_ realizes that you want _him_ as a vampire—" Jasper paused, pouring milk into my bowl. "Well, after Emmett accepts those truths, I'm afraid you'll see first-hand what I mean about vampire relationships."

He plopped a spoon into my bowl. "Dinner is served. I am a _great_ cook."

I giggled as I raised the spoon to take a bite. "Mmm, you are," I said around my small bite. "This is awesome."

We laughed often in the kitchen, enjoying the easiness of each other's company. Jasper stilled, looking toward the family room.

"They're comin' back…just remember what I said, darlin'. Go easy on him…but not too easy," Jasper said, offering a playful wink as the living room door opened.

A few minutes later, Esme strolled into the kitchen followed closely by Carlisle. They both stopped to smile at Jasper and myself, making me feel a little awkward. I realized that they were probably not used to seeing Jasper and I together, nonetheless interacting so casually.

"Jasper made me dinner," I said, breaking the silence as I gestured to the cereal bowl with my spoon.

"Ugh," Esme said, making a face as she moved beside me. "Bella, I'm sure I could make something else for you…I'm afraid Jasper's dinner skills are—well, not good." She smiled, softening her words.

Carlisle stood at the end of the granite peninsula, smiling. "Yes, cereal for dinner is…um,"

I returned his soft smile, "Perfectly fine," I finished for him. "Besides, Alice made me eat practically one of everything in the food court." I put my hand over my stomach, "I don't know how I'll ever fit back in the clothes she bought for me."

"Now," came Emmett's booming voice as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, freshly showered, "_that_ would be a shame," he smirked, his eyes going immediately to my own. Damn, damn, and triple damn. He was wearing another pair of sweats and he'd just pulled his shirt over his head as he made his way into the kitchen, giving me a wonderful, but far too quick, glimpse of his sculpted chest and abs.

"You cleaned up fast," Edward spoke to Emmett as he walked through the kitchen toward the laundry room. "Next time try not to play with your food before you eat it." He loaded a washing machine with clothing before coming back into the room. "How many bears did you get anyway? Two?"

"Three," Emmett growled as he made his way to stand next to me at the island, looking at Edward as though he wanted to make tonight's dinner three bears and one Edward.

I shot Jasper a glance though he was busy looking between Emmett and Edward, undoubtedly gauging the two. I placed my right hand over Emmett's hand nearest my cereal bowl, bringing his attention to me instead.

"Well, I figure the bear population has it coming…" I squeezed his hand reassuringly as a small smile crept across his face. "I say _go for it_."

Emmett's smile grew until I my two favorite dimples appeared. I returned his smile whole-heartedly. I felt his fingers wrap around my hand just moments before he gingerly kissed my knuckles.

"Thank you," he spoke softly.

I shrugged my response, not trusting my voice. Somehow, Emmett managed to find the one nerve that ran from my hand directly to my abdomen. I swallowed nervously as I tore my eyes away from Emmett's to look at Jasper.

His knowing smirk wasn't helpful either.

"Are we studying for the chemistry exam?" Edward asked holding up a chemistry text, drawing me out of my mental fog.

"Um," I managed, "where's Alice?"

"Changing, she'll meet us in the dining room."

I looked from Edward back to Emmett, who was now standing closer to me than before. His narrowed eyes stared at Edward.

_Guess he still has trust issues. _

"I'll meet you guys as soon as I'm finished with dinner," I said, gesturing to my bowl. Emmett's golden eyes glanced at my cereal before turning back to me. "I can make you something else," he offered quickly as Edward made his way to the dining room and Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, making their way upstairs.

"Let me guess," I said, "Oatmeal, or…eggs and toast?" I shrugged, laughing at his chagrined expression. "Cereal is fine, honest."

"That's it, Bella," Jasper said, feigning frustration, "I am never makin' you dinner again."

"You didn't _make_ the cereal," Emmett instigated as he sat next to me at the counter.

"Well," Jasper said, taking the bait, "you don't _make_ the oatmeal. You cook eggs. And toast," he added. "The toaster does all the work with the toast. So really, you just make eggs."

Emmett laughed, elbowing me softly. "Do you even know _how_ to use a toaster, Jazz? Did they even have toasters back in your day buddy?"

"Bella," Jasper spoke my name, drawing me into their pseudo-bickering. "Did you ever _see_ Emmett cook? Ever?"

I glanced at Emmett, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Nope, not once," I said before finishing off my last bite.

"Ah," Emmett said jokingly as he clutched his chest, "you wound me. I cooked."

"No…_you ate_. _I_ cooked, or Hattie cooked."

"Hattie…we ate there all the time." Emmett looked lost in thought for just a moment, causing Jasper to smile at me. "I think Jasper really liked the pancakes," Emmett deadpanned.

I laughed out loud before getting my giggles under control. "You know," I leaned toward Emmett to fake-whisper, "I think you're right." I straightened, quickly realizing that leaning into him was a bad idea…his sudden proximity was causing my pulse to quicken. "I should make some blueberry pancakes tomorrow. You know, for old times' sake." I shrugged, gathering my bowl to rinse it before putting it in the dishwasher. "I figure you two could eat, what, half a dozen or so each, right?" Both Emmett and Jasper froze, clearly unsure if I was joking.

Jasper blanched. "I've gotta go…I hear Alice callin'."

I laughed, looking over my shoulder as I put my bowl in the dishwasher. "Relax, Jazz, I'm only kidding!" I called after his retreating form.

When I stood from loading the dishwasher, I was surprised to find Emmett standing very close to me. He'd silently made his way to me as Jasper left the kitchen. I didn't jump, thank goodness. Instead, I offered him my sweetest smile as I started drying my hands. "Honest, I'm just kidding. No pancakes."

I watched as Emmett's expression changed, his smirk growing sultry as his eyes darkened. I knew he could detect my increasing heartbeat and my now shallow breathing. Could he scent my arousal? _Holy hell, I am so busted_.

"I can think of a few things we could do…you know," he shrugged his large shoulders, "'_for ol' time's sake_.'" He lifted my hand to his lips again, kissing them once more. Just as his simple, chaste, human kisses had unleashed a torrent of heat within my body a few short months ago, the brush of his lips against my fingers left me feeling wanton and eager.

He placed my hand back down on the edge of the granite, leaving me to grip the stone as my legs remembered how to stand. Emmett moved from my side to stand directly behind me, his body not quiet touching mine but leaving little space in between. He pulled my hair away from my neck, just as he always did before he would plant soft, feathery kisses down the column of flesh. I braced myself to feel his cool lips against my skin.

Instead, he leaned down, his breath brushing against the shell of my ear. "What about you, Bella? Can you think of anything we might do?"

I closed my eyes, certain that I would ignite under Emmett's sensual teasing. Damn it, I was doing a wonderful job seducing Em. So far, I was speechless and frozen to the counter.

_Smooth, Bella._

"Ready to study, Bella," Alice chimed in her sing-song voice.

Emmett gripped my hip with his hand as he guided me around to face Alice. "She's all yours, Alice."

I stood in front of Emmett as my eyes locked on Alice's mirth-filled orbs. She looked like she wanted to laugh, but reached out for me instead. Didn't she know I couldn't move. Emmett's hand was still low on my hip, and I didn't want to break the connection just yet.

"Come on, Bells." Alice finally grasped my hand, breaking Emmett's hold on my hip. "We have tonight and tomorrow to get you ready for the exam before you have to head home."

"Home?" Thankfully, my mouth started to engage again.

"Charlie will be back from his spring break fishing trip with Billy," she said, pouting. "Don't worry, you're here practically every day after class and all weekend."

"Where's Jasper? I need to beat him at Halo again." Emmett said, looking over Alice's head toward the stairway.

Alice looked back at me, rolling her eyes at Emmett's question. "He's upstairs…but Emmett—" her expression softened, "could you _maybe_ not beat him so badly?"

I chuckled, remembering when Jasper admitted that he always lost when he and Emmett played games, and how very much he wanted to beat Emmett just once. Poor Jazz.

I glanced over my shoulder toward Emmett. He was still standing incredibly close to me, so I had to crane my head upward to watch his expression change. He pretended to consider Alice's request, but I could tell he wouldn't give Jasper an inch.

"Maybe you could even throw a game," I offered in a stage whisper.

His eyes locked on mine and suddenly I wished I hadn't spoken at all. He crouched down so that his mouth was level with my ear, forcing me to turn my head back toward Alice as he returned my fake whisper. "And what would I get if I threw a game, Bella?"

My entire body blushed, both at Emmett's proximity and his innuendo. I thought my heart might explode the poor thing was beating like crazy.

_Get a grip, Bella._

"Well," I said hesitantly to Em even though my eyes locked on Alice, "your brother's undying love and happiness, for one thing."

Emmett sighed, his breath caressing the sensitive skin of my neck. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

Alice smiled. "A date!" She blurted stepping closer to us so that we spoke conspiratorially. Alice's eyes met Emmett's, ignoring me altogether.

"Well, Alice, it's a nice offer, but…." I could hear the snicker in Emmett's voice, and I struggled to suppress my own giggle.

Alice grimaced, "Not me, you _ass_…Bella! You let Jasper win and Bella will go on a date with you…and I'll arrange everything."

I stood frozen. _What the hell just happened?_

"But make it look good, Em," Alice continued. "If he suspects _anything_, the deal's off."

"Won't he know…now?" I asked Alice. "Can't he hear us?" I whispered lamely as I turned to look at Emmett. He was still crouching down and his face was dangerously close to mine. I turned quickly before I could even consider what it would be like to throw caution to the wind and kiss him, right here, right now.

"He's in the shower," Alice said, effectively answering my question while her eyes remained fixed on Emmett.

Emmett stood suddenly, sticking his large hand out toward Alice. "Deal," he said, moving to shake her tiny hand. The two of them smiled as they shook on their agreement.

"Wait…what about me?" I asked.

"Oh please—" Alice started to speak but was cut off my Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked as he offered me a particularly sultry smirk. "You don't care about your brother's undying love and happiness anymore?" His grin faded a bit as he moved around me to stand next to Alice. "Or is there another reason why you don't want to go on a date with me?"

Oh, crap. This was _not_ where I wanted this to go…I was just a little thrown by the fact that two vampires bartered me in the blink of an eye. The truth is I was thrilled at the idea of going on a date with Emmett. Some alone time was _very necessary _and this might very well speed up the plan Alice and I arranged.

I shook my head…_think Bella, fix this!_

Alice looked a little panicked, which spoke volumes about the sudden tension in the air. I schooled my features, meeting Emmett's guarded gaze, "No, I just meant that I would need some help from Alice getting ready for our date," I held up my cast for emphasis. "You know, those dresses with the zippers in the back are a bitch with one hand…not to mention—well, other, _girly_ things," I finished, smiling coyly up at Emmett as his sultry smirk returned.

_It's official…my insides were turning to goo._

I felt a little brazen, so I upped the ante a bit. "You're doing so much," I said as I stepped a bit closer to Emmett, resting my uninjured hand on his hard, muscular chest, "_throwing the game and all_," I finished in a whisper, pretending that I didn't want Jazz to overhear us. "I just want to make it worth your while." I softly patted his chest for emphasis before I turned to move to the dining room.

Well, I _intended _to move to the dining room provided I didn't have a heart attack from my ballsy move. Before I could take a step, however, Emmett grasped my hand in his, pulling me against him. His eyes met Alice's mirth-filled topaz orbs, silently asking her to leave the room.

"_Oh_, right," Alice said awkwardly, "I'll just be in the dining room when you two are…." Her voice faded as she stopped speaking, silently making her way through the kitchen.

When she was out of the room Emmett's eyes lowered to my own, surprising me with their darkness. He'd just hunted, so they were dark for another reason…something more primal than thirst. I licked my lips before I started gently gnawing my lower one, my nerves getting the better of me.

Emmett's narrowed gaze softened and he softly coaxed my lip from between my teeth with his thumb. "We don't have to…if you don't want to, I mean." He studied my face, analyzing my reaction.

I spoke quickly, wanting to squelch any idea that he may have about hesitation on my part. "No, I want to," I rushed, smiling softly. "I mean, if _you_ want to."

_Thank you, God, for Alice_. I realized in that moment that Emmett and I would never get this ball rolling if left to our own devices. We most certainly _would_ second-guess our way into oblivion.

He returned my soft smile with one of his own, gently brushing his thumb across my lower lip. "Oh, I _want_ to." He chuckled softly at his own expression, sounding goofy and utterly sexual at the same time. It was pure Emmett.

I laughed too, enjoying the effortless sensuality between us. I really couldn't tell exactly who was doing the seducing here.

Emmett stepped back, slowly raising my captured hand to his lips again. At the last moment, he turned my hand so that my arm was wrist side up. I watched as he lowered his head to kiss the upturned area. He placed two slow, sensual kisses on my heated flesh, and softly grazed his tongue across my wrist before he stood up, releasing my hand from his grip. "Study now, Bella."

I nodded mutely as I watched him make his way out of the kitchen and toward Jasper. In fact, I stood there, nodding like a Bella bobble head, even after he left the room.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked from the doorway, clearly wondering what was going through my mind. I was standing in the kitchen, alone, nodding and smiling like a lunatic as I rubbed the still tingling skin on my wrist.

"Huh?"

"Chemistry. Study. Ring a bell?"

"Right," I huffed. "Yes," I said as I moved past him and toward the dining table to sit next to Alice. The pixie was practically vibrating out of her skin.

"Alice," Edward spoke before she could even form a query about the kitchen scene. "Not now, we need to study."

_Nice to see that Edward was still as uptight as ever. _

I exhaled, rolling my eyes and glancing at Alice as we settled in for several hours of cramming.

_We really need to get that boy laid._

Four hours later, I'd had enough. My brain was fried, my body was stiff, but most annoyingly, my butt was numb.

"That's it guys," I announced as I stretched like a cat. "I'm done for tonight. This human needs a shower and some sleep."

Alice jumped up quickly, her vampire speed making her a blur. "I'll help you get into the shower sleeve for your cast." She smiled as she spoke, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something.

"Um…okay." Up to something or not, I hated that damn shower sleeve. I'd take all the help I could get.

I finally trudged up the stairs to find Alice waiting for me in the bathroom. She'd already gotten the shower ready for me, and even had my towel, robe, and pajamas on the counter. I closed the door, dreading the fight with the strange plastic sleeve. I slipped my shirt off while Alice babbled about her wonderful date idea for Emmett and me, only barely realizing that she'd slipped the sleeve on and secured it in about half a breath.

_What the heck?_

I shook my head, too relieved to even _begin_ to care. Alice continued on about the date as she rearranged my towel and P.J.'s.

"Wait," I said as she folded the black fabric. "I can't wear those."

Alice cocked her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Bella, it's silky soft cotton boy shorts and a tank, basically. What's the big?" She asked, hanging the matching robe on the hook beside the shower.

I considered her words, acknowledging that she was right. There was no "big", I was just feeling criminally shy.

"Get over it, Bella," Alice broke into my thoughts as she barely whispered over the shower water. "We have a mission, remember?" Her smile softened her words and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement. "Now, hurry, don't linger in the shower too long," she wagged her eyebrows and I sighed.

_What now?_

I quickly washed my hair and showered, hating every minute of that God-awful plastic touching me. Eight weeks…that's how long I had to wear the cast. _How many showers is that_, I wondered.

I stepped out, quickly toweling off and slipping on my new camisole and boy shorts. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and immediately halted. The black material made me look pale…almost Cullen pale. I smiled as I thought about Jasper's promise to change me. Maybe things would work out just fine in this new timeline.

I jumped as I heard loud, rapid footsteps through the house. I bolted out of the bathroom door, my eyes scanning for any signs of trouble. _What could possibly go wrong in a house full of vampires?_

"Bella!" Jasper yelled as his eyes met mine. "I did it," he hooted as he scooped me into an embrace. "I beat him! I beat Emmett!" Jasper spun me around once more before setting me back on the ground and returning to Alice.

I smiled at the pair, watching as Jasper captured Alice, dragging her into a mini celebratory dance. Rosalie and Edward both slammed the doors to their rooms, not so subtly announcing to all of us that they were less than impressed with Jasper's feat. I jumped at the sudden, jolting sound.

I turned to scowl in their direction only to find Emmett standing behind me, his arms folded across his massive chest, staring at me. I, thankfully again, managed not to jump; instead, I gave him a small smile before mouthing "thanks," to him.

"I think I'm on a roll," Jasper said, pulling my attention back to him. "Let's do that again."

Alice shot me a worried look from behind him.

"Well," Emmett spoke, suddenly beside me now.

"I don't think so, Jazz," I said, taking Emmett's arm.

_Yup, he was definitely bigger here._

"Emmett promised to watch a movie with me while I fall asleep," I shrugged my shoulders, giving Jasper my best _golly gee shucks_ expression. "He's mine for the rest of the night."

Jasper looked from me to Em, "Tomorrow night then?" His accent was thick as he spoke, confident the next match would bring a similar victory.

"Nope, got a date." Emmett pulled his arm out of my grasp, instead using it to pull me against him.

I couldn't even try to wipe to goofy grin off my face.

"A date?" Jasper echoed as his brow furrowed.

"Yup," Emmett spoke succinctly in his own southern drawl before looking down at me. "Bella's _mine_ all night tomorrow." His voice was suddenly seductive and I couldn't stop the shiver it caused.

Jasper ran his hands through is hair. "Good Lord, I am not standing in the middle of _this_," he gestured up and down with his hands toward Emmett and me, "lust-filled, hormone laden atmosphere with you two _again_." He rolled his eyes, but smiled, softening his words.

"Come on," Alice said as she jumped onto Jasper's back with catlike grace. "I know how we can celebrate." She softly spoke the last words into his ear before provocatively licking the shell from lobe to peak.

"Hey," Emmett spoke, pretending to be offended at his siblings display as he raised his hands in a what-the-heck gesture.

"Deal with it," Jasper said without turning around. "You have no idea what I had to put with from you in the _other_ Forks…" Jasper finished, turning to face Emmett before contorting his face to mock his large brother, "_'Come on Jazz, let's race up the mountain_,'" he spoke in a deep voice, imitating Emmett, "_'let's arm wrestle, let me kick your butt at Halo_…'" he continued as he made his way to the bedroom he and Alice shared.

Emmett turned to look at me. "Tell me I did _not_ sound like that."

I shrugged my shoulders in response as I smiled. "He's pretty dead on."

"So," Emmett changed the subject, "I'm _not_ reclaiming my title tonight?"

His eyes were focused on me with such intensity that I suddenly felt naked under his gaze. I shook my head as I made my way back into the bathroom to clean up the mess I'd left before rushing out into the hall to witness Jasper's victory. I could still feel Emmett's eyes on me as I gathered my linens and dirty clothes for the hamper, but I forced myself to remain unfettered. I slipped my robe over my shoulders before turning around to face him.

"_So_," I spoke, hoping my voice sounded more confident than I felt, "which movie are we watching?"

Emmett's signature smile appeared. "We really are watching a movie?"

I nodded and returned his smile. _He is so flippin' adorable._

"Hmm, my choice…" he spoke, pretending to ponder his options.

I turned, heading toward the bedroom as Emmett remained by the bathroom door. When he didn't follow, I turned to look at him. "You coming?"

"We're watching it in the bedroom?" He looked surprised but also more than a little eager.

"Sure," I smiled, "I'm tired, so I'm afraid I'll be out like a light soon anyway. I thought maybe you could stay with me…at least until I fall asleep, if you don't mind," I added. He remained by the bathroom door, his gaze shifting from curious to an almost sensual, predatory stare. I chewed my bottom lip as I considered what I should do next. Something sexy…_think Bella_.

I smirked at him as he slowly pushed himself away from the bathroom door. "Come on," I said softly as I reached my hand out to him, coaxing him along, "_I don't bite_."

He froze in the hall, his expression turning purely carnal. I heard Rosalie's melodic laughter at my words…_stupid vampire hearing, always eavesdropping_. I quickly disregarded Rose, focusing all my attention on Emmett. I held my breath, briefly wondering if he realized that I was echoing his own words to me from our first dinner together at the diner.

"Mocking me now?" He asked as he closed the distance, taking my hand in his before chastely kissing my knuckles.

I smiled at his tone and actions, both relieved and excited that he remembered the phrase from our previous encounter. "Come on big guy," I said, turning to walk into his room, "pick out a good movie for me to fall asleep to." I led him to the shelves of DVD's before I moved to turn the sheets down on the bed. When I finally shimmied out of my robe, I slid in between the sheets to find Emmett watching me again.

I felt my face heat under his gaze, but I knew I needed to let him know that I still wanted to be with him…that I _always_ wanted to be with him, despite my hasty retreat in 1935.

"Ready?" I asked, patting the empty space beside me on the bed.

Emmett nodded, reaching blindly behind himself for the remote. Once again, I envied his vampire skills. Had I attempted the same maneuver, I would have certainly wiped out everything on the shelf…heck, maybe the entire entertainment system altogether.

He paused at the edge of the bed, looking anxious and confused. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "I mean, if you'd rather be alone…" he let his words drift off as he searched my face.

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could better face him. "Come on," I said as I moved the sheets out of his way, "I always slept best with you…and I could really use the rest."

Apparently, I'd said the magic words. He hit the play button on the remote and quickly tugged off his shirt before climbing into bed.

My mouth formed a small "o" when I got an up close and personal view of Emmett's shirtless vampire body. I bit my lip hard in an effort to reign in my lust. He settled beside me quickly, pulling me against him so that my cheek rested on the cool, tight muscle of his chest and shoulder.

"Sleep Bella," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

_Not likely_, I thought as I forced my eyes shut, blocking my view of his perfect abs.

I don't even know what movie he played…in spite of my lust-fueled imagination, I was out like a light before I even heard any dialogue.

When I woke up, I realized two things…I wasn't alone, I was in bed with something big _and_ cold.

"You're awake." It wasn't a question. Emmett knew I was awake even though I remained curled against his chest.

"That's debatable," I muttered, unwilling to open my eyes just yet.

He chuckled and I absently ran my fingers across his abs, enjoying the feel of him beneath me. I silently cursed the cast, wishing I could feel him with my entire hand instead of the exposed fingertips.

"Get ready," Emmett spoke as he stilled my hand and kissed me on my head again. "I'll make you some breakfast."

With a maximum effort, I moved myself off his chest and flopped back against my pillow, carelessly bringing my cast covered wrist against my head with a soft but nonetheless embarrassing thud.

"Ow." I muttered stoically, closing my eyes to hide my mortification as Emmett's soft laughter carried from beside me. "Stop laughing," I begged, finally smiling as I opened one eye to see Emmett staring down at me.

He propped himself up on his elbow, gifting me with a fantastic view of his topaz eyes and chiseled features. He reached for my cast-covered arm, gently moving it above my head so that he could pretend to inspect my injured forehead. When he was finished, he kissed the area before locking in on my gaze. "Don't worry…you don't need stitches _this time_."

His breath and proximity immediately sent my brain into overdrive, undoubtedly scenting the air with my arousal. I watched his nostrils flare slightly as his eyes darkened just inches from my own. He lowered his head slowly, never breaking eye contact with me until his lips were centimeters from mine.

He closed his eyes as he placed his forehead against the heated flesh of my skin, carefully avoiding the spot where I'd accidently bonked my head with my cast. He inhaled deeply before speaking, "You smell so…delicious." I felt his lips brush against mine as he spoke, and I returned the smile I _sensed_ rather than witnessed.

Before I could respond, I heard the bedroom door open abruptly. "Edward's waiting for you downstairs, _Bella_." Rosalie's voice was dripping with venom, and feminine intuition told me that she'd intentionally timed her interruption for this moment.

_Bitch. _

Emmett's reaction was three fold. First, he snapped his head away from me, clenching his teeth together with an audible grinding noise. Next, he growled at Rosalie. _Actually growled at her._ Finally, he spoke to her, returning her loathing tone note for note.

"Rose, you _know_ better…. Get. Out."

When I looked away from Emmett, Rosalie's eyes remained fixed on me. The bitch actually sneered at me as she casually closed the door.

Emmett rocked back from the defensive position he'd taken across my body as he rubbed his free hand across his face.

"So," I started before I could stop myself, "she's been in _here_ before?" The minute the words left my lips, I wanted to take them back. Even _I _hated the jealously tainted question.

Emmett glanced at me through narrowed eyes before he slowly tossed the sheets off his body, reaching for his shirt beside the bed. "You'd better go. _Edward's_ waiting." With that, he strode from the bedroom, leaving me in the bed with an extreme urge to bash my own head in with my cast.

I rolled my eyes, making a mental note to refuse to let our jealousy get the better of us. Alice and I would need to kick our Edward-Rosalie plan into high gear, and fast. That or I would have to find a way to tie Rose to her bed while I set said bed on fire. Either way worked for me.

I slipped on a comfy pair of jeans and a Forks High hoodie. It was huge and I realized that it must be Em's. I kept it on anyway, needing to be close to him in some small way. I headed downstairs after taking care of my usual morning routine, nearly running into Esme on the landing.

She smiled softly before speaking, her voice low as he she engulfed me in a gentle hug. "His heart is heavy, Bella. Just give him time." I barely heard her whispered words, and I nodded to let her know that I understood. I knew Emmett needed time to accept that I loved him, that I'd _always_ loved him.

She pulled away and I had to blink rapidly to stop my tears from forming. She smiled softly as she smoothed my hair, "I'll be in the garden if you need to talk, sweetheart."

I continued nodding, not trusting my voice. I finally closed my eyes for just a few seconds, gathering myself before speaking. "Thanks," was all I could manage. She hugged me again before making her way back down the stairs and out the door, sunlight catching her skin as she made her way to the garden.

She was completely and utterly beautiful.

I exhaled, sounding way too tired for someone who just woke up. I crammed my hands in the pockets of Emmett's hoodie and continued my way downstairs. My belly growled loudly and I realized I was starving…and I could smell bacon _and _eggs. Weird.

_It's official, I'm losing what little mind I have left._

I rounded the corner to find Emmett in the kitchen battling a pan full of bacon, the grease popping and landing on his arms as he tried unsuccessfully to flip the pieces.

"Ouch! Son of a—"

I had to stifle my laugh as he jumped back from the stove in an effort to avoid the grease splatters.

He turned quickly to find me staring at him, my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't think I could sneak up on you."

He shrugged, "I was concentrating. I thought I would make you something special for breakfast, you know, after earlier…I'm sorry, Bells," he looked down then, and I felt bad for the sadness that marred his features. The bacon popped loudly and he tried to flip it, again, making a mess and splashing a bit of grease on his hand.

"Damn it," he bellowed as he grabbed his hand, smiling in embarrassment at his curse. "That actually hurts…how do humans cook this stuff?"

I quickly made my way to the stove, wrapping a towel around my hand to shield the exposed skin as I turned the heat off and moved the pan away from the burner. I'd been burned by bacon grease. It hurt. Bad.

I looked up at Em who was standing behind me leaning against the island, still cradling his burned hand. "Well…" I said, unwrapping my hand so that I could inspect Emmett's. The area was no longer an angry red and seemed to shrink as I looked at it.

_Amazing, I would probably have needed a skin graft._

"It helps if you realize that the stove has a whole range of settings between off and high." I smiled up at him and his expression was warm.

Suddenly, I had a very wicked idea. Before I could change my mind, I lifted Emmett's hand to my mouth and licked the pink burn, then blew cool air across his flesh.

"Better?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk.

His expression was priceless. He nodded quickly before speaking, "That was…could you, ugh—"

"Again?" I asked, finishing his request for him. I almost felt guilty.

_Almost_.

This time I licked the area slowly, taking my time and thoroughly enjoying the lust filled look in Emmett's eyes. He gripped the island with his free hand as I withdrew my tongue from his flesh and started to blow.

That's when I heard the stone crack as bits of the island crumbled to the floor.

I stopped blowing as Emmett's eyes widened in surprise. "Oops," he said with his usual boyish charm.

"Emmett!" Esme shrieked from the doorway. "_Not my island_." She turned her pseudo scornful expression from Em to glance at me. Her knowing look speaking volumes as she arched her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Esme…" Emmett spoke quickly over his shoulder. "I'll take care of it, don't worry." He kicked the debris under the island as he offered his apologies.

"Oh, I'm not worried." Her narrowed eyes returned to me again, "I'm sure _everything_ will be fine." She turned to make her way back to her garden, leaving Emmett and I standing in the kitchen alone.

I released his hand, turning to gather my plate full of eggs and picking through the bacon to get to the few non-charred pieces. "It helps if you keep it wet." I said to Emmett as I nibbled a piece of bacon, still unwilling to face him thanks to my ferocious blush.

Suddenly, he pulled me prone against him, his arm circling my waist as he moved my hair away from my neck and ear. I could feel his hardness against me and I fought to suppress a moan. I had to set my plate on the counter and grasp the free edge, finding that I needed the extra support for fear that my knees would tremble and give out. His tongue found its way to the sensitive spot just behind my ear shortly before he snaked a line of impossibly soft kisses down my neck.

"Keep it _wet_…I'll have to remember that." His voice was pure seduction as his free hand moved from my shoulder to grasp my hip, pulling my ass hard against his thick cock. I couldn't bring myself to care one little bit that we were in a house full of vampires with super sensitive hearing and keen noses.

Emmett stilled his movements behind me, inhaling deeply. "I need to hunt before this evening," he finally spoke, his voice husky with need. "Study now, sweetheart, and I'll see you tonight."

With that, he left me standing in the kitchen, hands trembling as I absently reached for another piece of bacon.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is getting you back into the story. I am going to post another chapter tonight with a little extra Emmett lovin' for you guys. Man, I'd forgotten how much I love writing this fic ;-)


	23. Chapter 23

One thing was certain, today's study session was going to feel like an eternity.

I managed to collect my wits and make my way to the dining room, surprised to find Edward sitting alone with his Chemistry notes and text.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"She and Jasper went hunting early this morning…they should be back soon. I thought we could get started early if you like."

I nodded in agreement. The earlier we finished, the sooner my date could get started.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit me. Here I am, sitting in the Cullen home, in the dining room, no less than two feet from Edward eager to end my time with him so that I could begin my date with his brother.

_Boy, how things have changed._

I lifted my eyes to meet Edward's penetrating stare. His brow quirked, indicating he was again perplexed, clearly wishing he could read my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Is everything…okay?"

"Yeah, it's just," I shook my head, "this is just a little strange sometimes." I said, gesturing between the two of us.

"Well, I'm curious," Edward spoke hesitantly. "How was it…I mean, how were _we_?"

I grabbed another piece of bacon, chewing it to buy some time. Between Emmett's heavy petting display earlier and Edward's obvious curiosity at what he undoubtedly considered the freak show of relationships, all this nervous bacon consumption had me convinced that I could practically _hear_ my arteries hardening.

"We were okay…at first," I finally said, speaking honestly. I truly harbored no ill will toward Edward. We just couldn't see eye to eye, and our relationship eventually came to an end.

"But eventually…," Edward prompted, urging me to continue.

"Eventually, things became _strained_. You were consumed with your self control," I only barely resisted the overwhelming temptation to roll my eyes, "afraid that you would lose it if we…_pushed things too far_."

Edward nodded, his eyes growing wider as he considered my words. I sincerely hoped that he didn't press the issue. Frankly, I just wasn't comfortable talking about why we didn't last, from my humanity to his notion that he had _no _humanity, and I knew steering the conversation toward sex talk would practically guarantee an abrupt end to the discussion.

He quickly looked down, flipping his notebook open. "We were on chapter sixteen, right?"

I smiled. Good ol' Edward. Some things never change, no matter the timeline.

"Right," I offered.

We spent the next four hours studying, with Edward quizzing me on anything and everything. He was a fantastic tutor. Finally, though, Alice returned, all smiles as she made her way into the dining room.

"So, your morning looked…_interesting_. Care to elaborate?" She said quirking one eyebrow.

"I guess we're finished," Edward spoke, smirking as he closed the text.

"It sounds that way," I said, still not answering Alice as I put away the notes. "You know she'll beat a dead horse."

"Still," Edward continued speaking to me as we both ignored Alice, "she brings up an interesting topic. I for one would say that your morning was quite _eventful_. Emmett's thoughts were certainly…_colorful_, to say the least."

I closed my eyes, dropping my head in defeat as I tried to laugh about my predictable blush. In the _old_Forks, Emmett would have been teasing me about my sexual frustration. What kind of Bizzaro world was it when Edward took it upon himself to pick up that torch? Apparently, _his_ sex life was the only one he didn't feel comfortable discussing.

Edward looked toward Alice, obviously doing that telepathic communication they do so well, silently communicating about the events that took place between Emmett and myself just hours earlier.

"Bella," Alice cooed as she fixed her expression on me, "I'm impressed. You _licked_ him!"

Good Lord, what _exactly_ did they see anyway?

"I—I, er, we…" I was lost in an unrecoverable stutter. "What did you see, Edward?"

Edward smiled, never meeting my eyes as he collected his notes and text, making his way out of the room. "_I _didn't _see_ anything…but Emmett couldn't stop _thinking_ about it. It's pretty hard to ignore something that's on a mental loop."

I buried my face in my hands as he left the dining room. Alice's soft giggles caused me to peek at her from between my fingers.

"Come on, Bella…let's get started. Tonight will be good for you two."

I exhaled, making an effort to shake off my embarrassment as I followed Alice upstairs. She laid out a navy blue dress with matching heels. The shoes caused me cringe. They weren't terribly high, but still…any heel is a dangerous obstacle for me. I glanced from my cast to Alice as she considered my make-up options for this evening.

"What?" she asked, realizing that I looked unsure about something.

"The cast. Won't this dress look weird with it? I mean, everything is so soft and delicate. This," I held up the cast, "is so very _not _soft or delicate."

She smiled at my worried expression. "It'll be fine. You will be wearing my cashmere wrap, and it will drape nicely across your wrist."

I shook my head, of course Alice had it covered. What was I thinking?

Several hours later, I stared in the mirror, barely recognizing the person staring back at me. Alice's make up made my skin look luminescent, and the dress accentuated all things feminine. Well, that and the naughty lingerie under the dress helped accentuate a couple of feminine bits. Alice was right, I did feel sexier just knowing all that silk and lace lay hidden away under my clothes, even if no one else did.

"You're ready," she announced as she stepped away from me. I smiled, thankful to have her back in my life again.

"Thanks Alice. For everything."

If vampires could cry, I think Alice would have at that moment. She covered her mouth, her hand briefly hovering there before engulfing me in a heart-felt embrace. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Alice." I blinked quickly, realizing I was going to cry.

"No, no, no…" Alice spoke quickly, "don't cry. You'll ruin your make up!"

We both laughed at her words as we broke the impromptu hug. "Tonight's going to be good for both of you, Bella." She moved a wayward curl away from eyes as she continued to speak. "I've heard about bits of your old life…in the other Forks."

I crinkled my brow, perplexed at her statement.

Alice shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "Jasper let Edward read him, and I gleaned a bit from them." She inhaled deeply and took both my hands in her own before continuing. "You deserve to be happy, Bella. You and Emmett _both_ deserve happiness."

I dropped my gaze, knowing if I continued to stare into her soft, topaz eyes I would cry. _Could I make Emmett truly happy? _

God, I hoped so.

Emmett smiled as I made my way down the stairs. He briefly looked away, his eyes finding Alice before he offered her a thank you nod.

"You look…amazing," Emmett said as he offered me his arm. I smiled at the old-fashioned gesture, but slipped back into our routine easily.

"Thank you, so do you…as always." It was true. Emmett always managed to look like he'd just stepped out of GQ, whether in sweats, jeans, or his current dress pants and silk sweater combo. All the Cullens always looked like they were fresh from a photo shoot…it was slightly unsettling at first, but I'd almost gotten over it now.

Thankfully, Emmett helped me climb into his Jeep…not an easy feat with one good hand and high heels. We made casual conversation all the way to Port Angelus before I finally asked where we were going.

"First stop is dinner," he replied, looking out the rain-splattered windshield.

I shook my head quickly. "Oh, no, it's okay…we don't have to stop for food. I can wait." I hated the idea of him going into a restaurant and just sitting there, waiting for me to finish a meal. How boring.

Emmett chuckled softly before turning to glance at me. "It's on Alice's date agenda, and you need to eat. So, first stop is dinner."

"Fine."

We parked in front of a small Italian restaurant and I realized that it was the same place Edward took me too in the previous timeline. As soon as Emmett opened my door, the smells wafted to me and my belly rumbled.

"And you wanted to skip dinner," Emmett replied coolly as he helped me out of the Jeep.

"Yeah," I laughed, "maybe dinner is a good idea. Feed the human."

The hostess seated us quickly, her eyes never leaving Emmett for long. I shook my head, briefly recalling a similar situation with Edward. Emmett declined to order, but I couldn't resist the ravioli.

Our dinner conversation was light, both of us shying away from talking about anything in our past. Finally, I decided I could no longer put it off…I had to find out about the rest of the McCarty's.

"Emmett," I started as I moved my plate away. "What happened to Anna Beth after I left? To Ray? Will? Everyone?"

Emmett looked down, seemingly caught off guard by my question. He sat back in his seat as he wiped a phantom piece of lint away from his sweater. When he looked back up at me, his expression was marred, heavy with sorrow. I hated that I picked this moment to ask him, but I needed to know.

"Well, they're all gone now," he started. "Will died a few years after you left…an accident on the railroad."

I gasped and reached for his hand. "I'm sorry." It seemed too little, too insignificant, and far too late to offer my condolences, but I offered them just the same.

He looked down again, shrugging, before glancing back up at me. "I won't say you get used to it, but it's just part of being what we are."

I nodded my head, though I couldn't begin to understand how difficult it must have been for him.

He continued his synopsis. "Ray and Anna Beth had two more kids…twin girls. Catherine and Lillian. Ray passed away about twenty years ago…Anna Beth about ten or so after him."

I hiccupped a sob as Emmett gently squeezed my hand. I blinked quickly, trying to process everything. "Jack? Emma?" I asked.

"Jack married and had several children," Emmett smiled at me coyly. "Seems he went into the hotel management business and did very well in Gatlinburg."

I smiled thinking about the adorable baby who stole my heart.

"He passed way about two years ago, though. But his kids still manage some of his properties in Tennessee."

I nodded, realizing it was foolish to hope anyone was still around from the old days.

"Emma though, is alive and well. She still lives in Gatlinburg and stays at one of Jack's hotels."

"You're kidding! Not the Manor?"

Emmett smiled broadly, "Nah, not the Manor…it burned down years ago."

I slumped just considering everything the fire consumed. I never accepted that the old building would be gone.

"But, it was Jack's first property and he rebuilt on it right away. A nice hotel too…it's still the best one in Gatlinburg." I smiled at his McCarty pride.

"You're sure I can't bring you something," the waitress asked suddenly, looking directly at Emmett.

"Dessert?" Emmett asked me before turning to the waitress.

I shook my head. I couldn't even think about eating anything else. I was too busy processing my information overload.

"Just the check, please," Emmett spoke, smiling briefly to the server before she backed away.

Emmett met my eyes but quickly looked away. "Maybe we could go back sometime…if you wanted."

"To 1935?" I asked in a perplexed whisper.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled, clearly suppressing a laugh. "To Tennessee." Then he shrugged his large shoulders, somehow managing to appear vulnerable and intimidating at the same time. "If you want, I mean…when classes are over and your cast is off."

Oh, to Tennessee…that makes much more sense. _Duh_. "That—I, um, that sounds good. I'd like that. Maybe we could find Emma. She wouldn't recognize us…so that would be good."

Emmett smiled at me, watching me wallow in my embarrassment. He seemed much more relaxed and I thought that maybe by talking about the past I might be able to help him realize that I never intended to leave him there.

That would be phase one at least. Phase two would consist of me convincing him that I do indeed want the new and improved vampire Emmett around.

"You ready?"

"Where to now," I asked as Emmett left the credit card slip on the table and we made our way back to the Jeep.

He hesitated. "Well, I have an itinerary, but…" he reached into his pocket and quickly grabbed his phone. "Turn off your phone, I'm going to veer off the scheduled—"

Before I could reach into my bag to turn off my phone, my message alert dinged.

"Alice," we both spoke at the same time. I pulled out the phone so we could read her text.

I love it, it's perfect. Even better than my idea!

"Okay," Emmett spoke first, "not at all what I was expecting, but I'll take it."

He hoisted me into the Jeep again and we started driving back into the forest and toward Forks. The trees were thick and soon the road disappeared altogether, leaving us to drive on a worn patch of earth. When Emmett finally stopped the Jeep, I was hopelessly and utterly lost.

"We'll have to go on foot from here," he said, hopping out before I could protest. In less than a breath he was at my door. "You'll wanna lose the shoes, though."

Understanding dawned on me…he intended to carry me to our destination.

_Well, anything to get out of these heels_, I thought as I slipped the dreaded leather from my feet.

Emmett turned around, indicating that I should hop on his back…granted, not the most feminine move in a dress, but I managed. I smiled, remembering a very human Emmett carrying me on his back not so long ago. Before the smile could fade from my lips, we were moving through the forest like sand in an hourglass.

When we finally stopped, I had to blink several times to get my bearings after Em stooped to place my feet gently on the forest floor. Emmett turned to face me just as I was about to ask him why we stopped in this desolate stretch of trees and earth. The look on his face stopped my query. His expression was searching, seeming to hope that I would recognize something. I continued to scan his face, looking for any clue when finally I spotted the ancient wooden structure behind him. I gasped, gazing at the wooden rails as they climbed higher into the canopy before disappearing altogether.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. When my eyes finally found Emmett's again, I noticed he mirrored my expression.

"A fire tower? How did you…when?" I stuttered my way through my questions, glancing from Emmett to the tower and back again, reliving a million memories as I gazed at the structure.

Emmett shrugged casually, "I found it a few years ago…it reminded me of us." He looked away, hurt marring his features for just a moment before he returned his eyes to mine again.

I moved to close the distance between us, but Emmett put his hand up indicating I should stop. "Don't," he spoke firmly. "You're barefoot."

I looked from his dazzling topaz eyes to the fire tower behind him.

"You wanna go up?" He asked quickly.

"How can we," I said, smirking. "No stairs."

He cocked his head to the side, giving me a cute smirk of his own. "Do you trust me?"

_Gee, why did that sound like a loaded question?_

"Sure," I said, not hesitating to think. I did trust him, and more importantly, I wanted Emmett to _know_ that I trusted him.

"Hop on," he said, turning around again for me to climb onto his back. Once I was in place, he reached up, gently touching my uninjured arm. "Close your eyes, Bella," he said, turning his head so that our faces nearly touched. "We're gonna to have to go up the hard way," he finished, gesturing with his chin at the large tree in front of us.

I nodded mutely before closing my eyes, tucking my face against the crook of his neck for good measure.

I felt the wind jostle my hair, and the next thing I knew Emmett was softly rubbing my arm, telling me that it was okay now, we were on top of the tower. I finally relaxed my grip and he sat me gently on the wooden floor, turning quickly so that he could look me over.

"It's safe," he said, finally, "to walk around, I mean…."

I never looked away from his eyes. I gnawed on my bottom lip, nervousness suddenly eating away at me. I decided to act before I could psyche myself out, quickly moving to Emmett and throwing my arms around his neck. "I missed you," I blurted out through my pseudo-bear hug. I had to stand on my tiptoes, but I managed to reach up to his shoulders and nearly hoist myself up so that I could properly hug him.

I felt Emmett tense briefly before his arms found their way around my waist. He returned my hug in earnest and I realized I was crying. Not sobbing, not tears of sadness…just relief. Relief that I'd been unable to express before, that Emmett was here, maybe not _alive_ in the strictest sense of the word, but _here_ nonetheless.

Emmett suddenly stopped hugging me, instead he pulled my arms from his neck so that he could step back and look at me. "What's wrong, Bells?" He asked as he wiped my eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "Why the tears?"

I felt silly, like a child who was unable to use her "words." I shook my head, hastily wiping my cheeks with my own hands before I decided to bury my face against his chest in another hug. "I—in Gatlinburg, I thought…I was scared that you'd lost too much blood after the bear attack. That you wouldn't survive the change." I babbled, my voice muffled against his muscled form. "I knew if you did survive, that you and Rosalie…." I tapered off, my voice fading as I continued to vent. "But I knew I'd rather see you with her, than lose you, Em." I said suddenly, pulling away so that I could look up into his eyes.

"Hey," Emmett started, holding my face gently in his hands, "Rose and I never—"

"I know," I nodded, smiling, "I know…it's just that she was always your angel."

"Babe," he continued speaking to me with my face cradled in his palms, "I was dying. I—it's weird with vampires." He looked away, like he was having a hard time explaining things. "When I saw Rose that first time, I thought she _was_ an angel." He withdrew one hand to rub it nervously through his hair before returning it to my face. "Most humans aren't like you when they first meet a vamp, Bells." He smirked, pausing to kiss me on the forehead before continuing. "I was—"

"Dazzled," I finished for him.

"Yeah," he laughed in affirmation. "And dying. Don't forget _that_. Believe me, it didn't take five minutes for me to figure out that Rose was a bitch once I woke up."

He shifted and moved us near a covered area, pulling me back against his chest so that we both faced the forest just moments before a light rain started to fall.

_Gotta love vampire senses…_I thought as I wondered how he sensed the coming rain.

"When I woke up, I was consumed. Not just with thirst…but with finding something. I just didn't know what I was looking for until I found you that day by the stream."

I stiffened at his confession. How long had he wanted to kill me for handing him over to Rosalie? What if he considered himself a monster, just like Rose and Edward?

"Did you want to kill me that day because I called for Rose?"

"God, no!" Emmett gasped, turning me suddenly so that we could face each other again. "I didn't want you _dead_, Bella. I—" He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip in his frustration.

"Emmett, it's okay," I coaxed, urging him to open his eyes again. "I know about newborns. I don't know why you didn't kill me on sight. Newborns—" he cut me off, his eyes opened to reveal coal black irises.

"Bella, I didn't want you dead. I _wanted_you. I wanted to claim you, to make you mine." As he spoke, he toyed with the pendant around my neck, his fingers casually slipping from the precious metal to my heated skin. I lifted my chin to give him easier access to my flesh, earning a devilish smirk from him as he dipped his head to kiss me from my jaw line to my collarbone. "Bella," he continued, his cool breath gently gliding across my shoulder, "do you have any idea what I wanted to do to you? Before Edward showed up anyway. Hmm?"

_Really? Was I supposed to answer him? At the moment, my brain was a sizzling pile of goo inside my skull. He had to know the affect he was having on me. _

"Do you remember?" He asked in a hushed tone as his hand moved down to cup my backside, his foot wedging between mine as he moved to spread my legs apart. "Jasper and I fought, you came to me when you thought I'd been injured." I felt him smile against my neck as he continued to recall that day. "A human defending a newborn," he murmured.

"I thought you were hurt," I managed, sounding entirely too breathy to be taken seriously.

"Mmm-hmm," he breathed against my collarbone this time, "even when I told you it wasn't safe, your body responded to me." He squeezed my ass with his hand, cupping it and bringing my lower half higher on his thigh, causing me to whimper.

My body remained pressed between Emmett's hard, muscular form and the wide wooden support beam behind me. I writhed wantonly against his thigh, my hands searching for purchase against the smooth, muscled planes of his back. I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on mine, yet I didn't want him to stop talking.

"I'm curious about somethin'," he spoke again, his southern accent making itself known again. "Why did you leave?" His movements slowed and he lifted his head to stare into my eyes, his hands holding my hips. "One second you were there, the next you were gone. Why?"

I blinked several times, realizing he was indeed waiting for an answer. I licked my lips, prepared to respond. His eyes darted to my mouth and I licked them again out of nervous habit. Emmett started to lower his head, and I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, he stopped short.

"Why? You left me."

His tone was unmistakable. My sudden retreat from Tennessee wounded Emmett badly.

"I—I had to leave." I started, struggling to find my voice. "Edward would have killed me if I'd stayed…and Jasper needed me to get him home."

"You didn't leave because of me? Because I hurt you?" His expression darkened before continuing. "You didn't leave because you were scared of me or because you…because you'd planned on leaving all along?"

I sucked in a sharp breath. "No, _no_ to everything you just asked, Em." I stroked his cheeks with my hands now, needing him to understand that I was deadly serious. "I didn't leave because of you…I—" I felt my face flush at my coming admission, "I was more than a _little_ aroused that day, actually. And besides, after I fell in love with you, I never planned to return to Forks again. Just ask Jasper. He knew."

Emmett stared into my eyes for several minutes, both of us quiet and contemplative. "Jasper told me you'd planned on stayin' in Tennessee…I had to hear it from you though. You weren't going to leave me?"

I shook my head slowly before speaking. "Never."

A small smile crept across his face. "And you're not scared of me?"

I stood on my tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his nose. "You're the vampire. You can practically smell fear a mile away. You tell me," I arched one eyebrow in what I hoped wasn't a lame attempt at looking sexy, "what do I smell like to you?"

Emmett's eyes narrowed as he searched my face before dropping his gaze lower. He made no effort to hide his ogle before bringing his eyes back to my own. "My scent is all over you," he said, is voice husky and masculine. "Mixed with your arousal," he whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to pepper my too sensitive flesh.

Suddenly, he picked me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his hips. His mouth found my own with an animalistic ferocity, our tongues battling for dominance. I whimpered as he pressed his erection against my already soaked center, his hips pumping every so often as he sought out much needed friction. I squeezed my legs tighter around him, encouraging him to continue.

I felt Emmett's hands steady me as he slowly let me down. "Easy babe," he said quietly, his lips already forming his trademark smirk. "I don't want our first time together to be," he paused while he looked around, "_here_."

I stared at him incredulously. _This cannot be happening to me_, I thought. I opened and closed my kiss-swollen lips to protest several times, looking like a fish out of water, but found I could not make a sound.

"Wait, hear me out," Emmett said as he held his hands up and ducked his head, trying to look submissive. "We've waited this long…I just want things to be _perfect_." He took my injured wrist in his hands, placing a loving kiss on top of my cast. "And, I'd like to wait for this to come off…every time I see it, I feel awful. _Guilty_." He lifted his eyes then to meet mine, and I saw the depth of his pain.

But still…. _I'm only human, for Christ's sake_. A girl can only take so much. We've had, what, _seventy years of foreplay?_

I opened my mouth to make my case. Instead, I found myself barely whispering, "Eight weeks."

"What?" Emmett asked, his brow scrunched together like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Carlisle said my cast will have to stay on for eight weeks." I had to bite the inside of my cheek at Emmett's crestfallen expression.

"Eight weeks, huh?" He asked again, running his fingers through his short, dark locks. He looked flustered. "This is going to be a _little more_ difficult than I thought."

_And I won't be playing fair_, I thought. I had to smirk at my own inner dialogue. Emmett was _very_ physical, always had been…heck, he was probably even more so now as a vampire.

Suddenly his eyes were fixed on mine again with such intensity that I had to hold my breath. _Dear Lord, could he read my mind now? _"Of course, we did find a _few_ ways to _enjoy_ ourselves…back in the day, I mean."

I backed away from him. Not because I feared Emmett…no, rather it was instinct. Instinct told me Emmett was a predator. I was his prey. And I _liked_ it. I smiled when I backed into the familiar wooden pillar, my breath coming in short, shallow pants. He easily drew himself up against me, towering over me as he watched me with coal black eyes.

"You do remember, right?"

_Damn it_, he knew exactly what his accent did to me. He was purposely drawing me along. I nodded my head, unable to utter a single syllable.

This time when his lips met mine, our kiss was soul melting. His tongue licked at my lower lip while his foot wedged itself between mine, again urging me to spread my legs. One large hand twisted itself in my hair, holding me to him as his tongue continued to explore my mouth, while the other hand moved down my backside, cupping it briefly before he began leisurely pulling up my dress, his movement measured and deliberate.

Emmett pulled his lips away from mine and waited for me to open my eyes before speaking. "By the way," he started, his tone playful and seductive, "you can tell Alice her little _plan_ worked perfectly."

I looked at him blankly, unable to think through my lust-laden haze.

As if to drive his point home, he dipped his fingers beneath the remaining fabric of my dress, reaching for the silk of my panties with his fingertips. "I've spent a good part of this evening wondering which ones you were wearing."

I swallowed audibly. _Really? He'd been thinking about my underwear tonight?_

"So, which is it? The red ones?" He asked as he dipped his head to kiss me just below my left ear. I turned my head, relishing the feel of his cool breath on my heated flesh. "The black ones?" He asked again, moving to kiss the other side. I automatically turned my head to accommodate him.

He suddenly withdrew his fingers, his playfulness turning pseudo-serious. "So which is it, Bella?"

I licked my lips, eager to feel him again. I'd tell him anything he wanted to know right now, even confess my plan to seduce him. "P—pink," I stuttered, surprised I even managed that much.

"Mmm," came his only response as his hand moved back to trace the hip of my silk undies. "With the lace inlay?" he asked, moving his hand to the scrap of lace that covered my mound, rubbing softly against my swollen, sensitive clit.

"Oh God," I whispered as I sucked in much needed air. I bucked against his hand involuntarily as I dropped my face against his shoulder.

"I remember these from when Alice asked me to put away your clothes," Emmett continued as he stroked the lace. "You're wearing the matching bra?"

I nodded. He _had_ been paying attention when Alice asked him to put away my things.

"I almost hate to break up the set," he spoke again, his movements more frenzied.

I lifted my head, but before I could question his words, I felt the fabric as it ripped away from my body, leaving me exposed. The cool night air only amplified the moisture between my thighs. Emmett's fingers returned to me, this time unhindered by the scrap of silk now stuffed in his pocket.

I flung my head back, finally resting my head against the pillar behind me. Emmett's fingers moved easily between my drenched folds.

"Bella," He spoke, his voice hoarse with need, "you're so wet. So tight, baby." His fingers found my core, easily slipping first one then two digits inside me as his thumb moved in deliberate circles around my swollen clit. "Do you know how much I want to be inside you?"

I moaned, unable to talk. My hips continued to writhe against his hand, my movements erratic and tumultuous as thoughts of Emmett filling me formed in my head. "Inside me," I breathed. "I want to feel you inside me. Make love to me Em. Make me yours."

Emmett's fingers plunged deep inside me, his thumb pressing hard against my slippery clit. He growled as my orgasm took hold, his eyes becoming even darker somehow. "Soon, Bella. I can't wait to feel you come while I'm inside you, baby."

"Ungh," I cried out as my second orgasm erupted and Emmett's mouth captured mine. He kissed me as I continued to ride out my ecstasy, finding myself centered only after several minutes of soft, delicate caresses. I dropped my face against Emmett's chest, relishing his coolness. He wrapped one arm around my waist as he held my head against him with his other hand.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Emmett cooed against my ear, lulling me from my standing coma.

I lifted my eyes to meet his, enjoying the easy smile that graced his lips.

"I need to tell you somethin'." Emmett reached for my hands, kissing the fingertips left exposed by the cast. He looked worried and I wanted to once and for all let him know that I held absolutely zero animosity about that injury. "I realize the timing might be…awkward, but—" he inhaled quickly before finishing, as though he were afraid he would lose his nerve. "I wanted to let you know that I'm still in love with you."

I bit my bottom lip to control my smile.

"I love you, Bella. I'm not sayin' it now, _after what just happened_, so that you'll feel like you have to say it back to me. I just—"

I cut Emmett off with my lips, kissing him quickly. "I love you too Emmett. I never stopped loving you."

He stared at me for several seconds before scooping me up into an Emmett-style bear hug, his laughter bellowing into the night. I shivered when he put me back down, and he wrapped Alice's cashmere pashmina around me tightly.

"We should get back," he said. "It's getting cool." He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the edge of the fire tower near the tree. "You know, this would be much easier if we jumped."

I closed my eyes tightly, clutching my injured wrist against my chest as I looped my other arm around the back of his neck. "Okay," I spoke quickly, afraid of changing my mind, "just do it."

He chuckled darkly then I felt weightlessness hit me. Before I could gather the oxygen in my lungs to scream, we landed safely on the ground, moving swiftly to the Jeep before his running ceased.

Of course, that didn't stop me from screaming anyway.

Emmett cupped my mouth from behind, his body prone against my backside. "Easy, sweetheart," he spoke softly. "As much as I love to hear you scream I'd prefer that it be in the throes of passion. You're fine."

And he was right. _I was fine_. I was shaking, and not at all certain if it was due to our acrobatic fall or from Emmett's body against my own, but still…I was just fine. I nodded to let him know my wits were back and I wouldn't scream again.

Well, unless he wanted to _make_ me scream, anyway.

I heard my phone ring inside the Jeep and Emmett ran to grab it, his eyes scanning the name on the screen before meeting mine.

"Alice," he said blandly.

He answered the call, placing her on speakerphone as I closed the short distance to him.

"Emmett Cullen," Alice's voice rang out through the small phone. She sounded very pissed. "You get her home right now before you give her a heart attack or pneumonia. I mean it, Em—"

Emmett hit the _end call_ button casually. "Oops," he said, smirking.

My mouth formed a small "o." Man, Alice was going to be pissed…er, rather, she would be even _more_ pissed after that. Emmett was in for some serious pooh when we got back, and not of the Winnie-comma-the variety either.

"Come on," he said as he picked me up and maneuvered me inside the still open door of the Jeep. "She's right, we should get you back now. I can't take you back to Charlie tomorrow with pneumonia, can I?"

I laughed as he buckled my seatbelt. I'd nearly forgotten that Charlie would be back from his weeklong fishing trip in La Push tomorrow.

The ride back to the Cullen home was quiet except for the sound of the heater. Emmett drove at a much slower than usual Cullen speed, and I wondered if he was delaying the inevitable with Alice.

We pulled into the garage and Emmett once again helped me out of the Jeep. He even helped me put my shoes on, though I'm pretty sure he was just using that as a ploy to cop a feel or two.

Not that I minded.

When we walked into the house, hand in hand, we were greeted with a mix of expressions. Edward looked oddly amused, Jasper looked apologetic, Carlisle and Esme looked nervous, and Rosalie looked…well, like Rosalie _always_ looks, like someone just pissed in her Cheerios.

Alice, however, looked furious. My eyes widened as her gaze locked on Emmett after giving me a cursory glance. I guess I passed inspection because her intensity softened marginally before she started speaking to Emmett.

"How could you? For one thing, it's freezing outside," Alice's tirade started as Emmett ducked his head. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was fine and he squeezed mine back reassuringly. "She's human Emmett. _Human_. She can get sick, you know."

Rosalie's eyes locked with mine and she offered up a sickening you're-not-good-enough-for-him grin. I barely suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"And that jump," Alice continued. "Good grief, Emmett, you could have given her a heart attack."

"Alice," Carlisle jumped in, "I highly doubt—"

"No, Carlisle, you didn't see what I did. I saw everything. _Everything_," she arched her eyebrows, finally looking at me. Her shoulder slumped before turning back to Em. "And why did you rip those panties Emmett? Do you know how hard it is to get Bella to go shopping? How am I…."

I have no idea what she was saying after that because I could literally hear all the blood in my body rushing to my cheeks. My eyes darted around the room to see Edward and Jasper nearly doubled over in silent laughter, Carlisle's eyes closed as he and Esme chuckled softly to themselves. At least Rosalie's shit eating grin was gone, replaced by the most sourpuss expression ever to mar her face.

I closed my eyes as heat flooded my face, undoubtedly creating the worst blush in the history of the world.

"Alice!" I belted out, cutting her rant short. "Enough, please," I finished in a much softer voice. "I'm fine. I just want to shower and go to bed."

Alice stood before us, quiet now. The only sounds in the room were Edward and Jasper, struggling to control their laughter, and Esme softly clearing her throat as she struggled for her own composure.

Oh yeah, and the sound of my heart nearly exploding as it furiously pumped all that blood to my face. Mustn't forget that.

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Two chapters in one night after an eternity away? I know, I know... Anywho, now on to the serious stuff. Let's hope I've made enough of a break through my block to start resolving those nagging questions. No worries, we'll get a resolution for sure, and considerably more Emmett/Bella lovin'. Oh yeah, definitely more of that.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing during my unintentional hiatus! It was so nice to see that you guys never completely gave up on me :-)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I thought I would try for a quick update this week :-) This is still a little more of me dipping my toes in the water...but still moving the story along. After all, Bella has to return to Charlie sooner or later, no matter how much we all want her to just stay in Emmett's bedroom day in and day out.

Mmm...okay, sorry, I kinda got lost in my own little daydream there.

At any rate, on with the show!

Legal: Don't own it...the awesomeness that is SM gets all the kudos for her great characters.

* * *

The ridiculous shower sleeve went over my cast with ease, thankfully. I honestly did _not_ think I could handle one more _thing_ tonight. Granted, I did have two _fantastic_ orgasms with Emmett only hours ago, but I wanted more. Hell, he had to know that much. He was teasing me with his words, that accent. I was on the verge of begging him to make love to me.

I rinsed my hair quickly and made short work of the rest of my shower. After all, there was no need to give the entire Cullen Clan a little audio peek at the one-woman sex show brewing in my brain. I knew if I continued to think about Emmett I'd be forced to take matters into my own hands…_literally_.

I toweled off and slipped into the pink silk gown, relishing the soft feeling fabric. I quickly made my way to Emmett's room, not wanting an encore presentation of Alice's embarrassing, though heartfelt, rant.

On my way to the bedroom, I passed Edward's room, finding it much the same as in the old Forks. A simple sofa, a wall of DVD's and CD's…nearly everything was identical. I glanced across the hall at what I assumed was Rosalie's room, realizing that I never saw the room that she and Emmett shared in the old Forks. I assume it had a bed, they did…_ugh_, I closed my eyes briefly, halting my thought and only just barely resisting the urge to clamp my hand over my eyes and sing a mental _la-la-la-la_ in my head until the image of Rose and Emmett _together_ passed. When I opened them again, I spotted Rose's sofa. The antique looking fainting couch and a large, elaborate vanity dominated the room.

Well, how…appropriate.

I continued walking toward Emmett's room despite my sudden curiosity to investigate Alice and Jasper's room too. When I entered, I found Emmett lounging across the bed watching the news. He was shirtless and in a pair of black cotton sweats.

Holy hell, and I was worried that _I_ might be playing dirty in my attempt to circumvent his self imposed, albeit temporary, eight week sex moratorium. I'd be lucky if he didn't have me begging by the end of the week.

His smirk let me know that he knew exactly how he was affecting me. I decided to play my own game as I closed the door and casually plopped down on the bed, examining the room around me rather than focusing on him.

Yes, it was difficult, but thankfully it didn't take Emmett long to ask me what the heck I was doing, giving me an excuse to rake my eyes across his well muscled chest before looking into his eyes.

_Bad, Bella…bad, bad, bad. I am _so_ going to burn in hell for this scheming._

"Well, I noticed Rosalie and Edward's bedrooms on the way here…they don't have a bed. I assume Alice and Jasper, though, have a bed, for…non-sleeping purposes," I groaned internally, nearly rolling my eyes at my own inability to talk about anything sexual, even when I'm trying to _be_ sexual. Still, I paused, watching Emmett nod his affirmation after his soft chuckle at my expense, his brow furrowed and clearly wondering just where I was going with this train of thought. "And I assume Carlisle and Esme also have a bed," I waited again for his nod of affirmation. "So, why do _you_ have a bed?"

He rolled over on his elbow to better face me, causing his muscles to ripple as he shifted his body weight. I held my breath, not trusting myself. It would be completely pathetic if I moaned, right?

"For you," he said matter-of-factly as he placed his cool hand casually on my thigh. My heart thundered in my ears at his touch, dampness flooding my panties again. I was well into a near lust-induced coma when his words penetrated my fog.

"Me?" I squeaked.

He raised his brows, nodding his head again. "Yes, _you_," he said, gently squeezing my thigh with his hand.

I dropped my eyes, suddenly finding the cranberry colored comforter very interesting. "But you said we weren't officially a _couple_ in this timeline. Were we—did we," I amended, shifting nervously as I squirmed to ask Em if we'd had sex and, oh, I don't know, he'd _forgotten to tell me!_

He threw his head back, his booming laugh catching me off guard and causing me to jump little. Emmett quickly recovered, reaching for me and pulling me on top of his large frame. "Silly Bella," he said just before he kissed the tip of my nose. "You _are_ human. You needed a place to sleep. That's it, scout's honor," he lifted his hand to make the Boy Scout sign, grinning to show a hint of dimple.

"So…I stayed in _your_ room. Not Alice's room?" I asked. For some reason, I'd assumed Alice had been the one to bring me into the Cullen circle in this new timeline, but she'd cleared that up for me earlier. I tried to imagine how my _old_ self would have reacted if it had been Emmett instead of Edward who shadowed me. Emmett was so _big_…intimidating even. Of course, he was also easy-going and good-natured too. It seemed only logical that I would have been smitten with him immediately in this timeline if he'd shown me the slightest interest.

"Sleep…in _that_ bedroom? Not likely," he quipped.

"Hey!" Alice whined loudly for my benefit.

I laughed openly at her tone, but I'd be willing to bet Emmett was right.

I refocused my attention back on Emmett. His honey colored eyes were on my lips and I was unable to resist the urge to lick my bottom lip before I spoke again, gently grazing the heated bit of flesh with my teeth as I watched his eyes darken immediately. "So," I started to speak, causing his eyes to return to mine immediately, "nothing ever _happened_ between us, but I felt comfortable enough to sleep in your bed and keep my things in your bedroom?" I looked at him, allowing the full extent of my skepticism to show in my expression.

Emmett's crooked grin confirmed my suspicions. "I never said 'nothing' happened. I just said that we never took things that far…you really don't remember _anything_?"

I shook my head, frustrated. "Nothing. I wish I understood it. How is that possible? How was I _here_, but _not_ here? I feel like I invaded my doppelganger's body or something." I exhaled my frustration, dropping my cheek to rest on Emmett's chest.

"Carlisle's lookin' into it," Emmett said as he rubbed his large hand in slow circles on my back. "He and Jasper have been goin' over everything and—"

"Hey," I interrupted, cutting him off. "What did you mean earlier Mr. I-never-said-nothing-happened? How did we…_become_ whatever it is we were, anyway?" Yeah, I used the past tense in describing our relationship before I came to this new timeline. We may not have been together then, but we sure as heck were now. At least if I had any say in it we were, and Emmett seemed to feel the same way given his emotional confession earlier this evening.

"Well," Emmett started to speak, his hand pausing for just a moment before resuming its motion. "You already know I was waiting for you to come along."

I nodded, placing my arm on his chest so I could prop my chin on the cast.

"When you _finally_ came to Forks," he gave me a look, clearly indicating he was not a patient man, "I knew that I wouldn't be able to just sit around and watch you, wait to see what happened, despite Carlisle's strong suggestion that we _all_ do just that."

I nodded again. I could understand Carlisle's apprehension. It was only natural that he would want to protect his family.

"So, I started showing up in places where you would be…which is no easy feat since I was a senior and you were a junior."

"That's right," I interjected. "When I came to Forks, you and Rosalie were a year ahead. You graduated?"

He nodded.

"I won't see you in school." It wasn't a question, I just needed to process that bit of information out loud.

"I _always_ drive you to school, sweetheart," Emmett said, his tone light and tender, obviously picking up on my disappointment at realizing he and I wouldn't be in class together. He squeezed me against him, "and I always pick you up."

I smiled up at him. He was so _darn_ cute when he played the southern gentleman.

"So, back to the story…you were _stalking_ me and," I said laughing, letting him know I was only kidding, "go on."

"That's fair, that's fair," Emmett said, returning my smile. "I _did_ stalk you," he said, lowering his voice, probably in an effort to shield the truth from Carlisle. "But, in my defense, things pretty much unfolded like they did in Tennessee when we first met."

I quickly thought about how similar the situations really were. In Tennessee, I'd already known Emmett—well, vampire Emmett—when I spotted him at the Manor, but _he_ didn't know _me_. In Forks, in this new timeline, _he_ would have known _me_, but _I_ wouldn't have known _him_.

_Weird._

"And," Emmett continued, "you figured out what we were much faster than any of us would have guessed. Plus, you handled it really, _really_ well."

I nodded, my chin still perched on my cast resting on his chest.

"Things naturally progressed between us, Bella. That same chemistry was still there. But," Emmett continued explaining as he gently stroked my cheek with his fingertips, "just like in Tennessee, we never took it _that_ far."

"So, no sex?" I spoke, still not able to fully wrap my head around it. I'd barely stopped us in 1935, and that was only for the sake of Jasper getting home to Alice in today's Forks. I can only imagine the restraint it took Emmett—vampire Emmett—to control his physical side.

_With that kind of endurance, it might be a little more difficult than I thought to encourage him to forget that silly eight week moratorium after all_, I thought to myself.

"Nope," he said, popping the "p" and making a face that screamed frustration. Poor Em. I was going crazy and _I'd_ only been through our time in Tennessee and my short time here in the new Forks. Emmett endured all that and an _actual_ seventy plus years in the middle. _Alone_.

"Though there a were _more than a few times_ you made me reconsider Carlisle's suggestion that I keep things as—" he paused, considering the correct word to finish his statement, "_uncomplicated_ as possible."

"Really?" I perked up, instantly curious. How in the world could I, simple, human, unwitting Bella Swan, have tempted big, bad Emmett to break such an important rule? "So, care to elaborate?" I said, biting my lip in anticipation.

Emmett exhaled, again watching my mouth.

"Oh come on," I said, sitting up so that I could reposition myself. I jumped up so that I could straddle him, playfully slapping his ribs with my uncast hand. "Tell me."

His eyes immediately darkened, now fully black and predatory. My breath caught when I felt his hands ghost up my legs, squeezing my hips to still my movement. He sat up somewhat but held me to him, my heated core directly over his hardening length.

His cool lips crushed my own, the kiss full of need and urgency. One large hand skimmed my breast, his thumb circling the sensitive tip until it was pebble hard under the silk gown, while his other hand slipped under the hem, grasping my ass as he rolled his hips, pressing his fully hard cock against my heated core.

He grunted, the masculine sound filling me with feminine pride. "You're not wearing any panties," he breathed against my lips before recapturing my mouth. "God, that is so hot," he said quickly before reclaiming my lips again, rolling his hips under me as he pressed me down against his thick cock. His thin, cotton pants were the only barrier between us.

In truth, I'd forgotten to grab a pair when I gathered my gown before my shower. I'd meant to put some on once I'd finished, but Emmett was watching television, we started talking, and, well, I just never got around to it.

_Thank God._

I reached around Emmett's head, steadying myself on the headboard as he continued to glide me across his bulging erection. He carefully lowered the strap on my gown, the silky material cascaded down allowing my nipple to spring free. He licked and sucked the tip until I thought I would go mad. I arched my back, pressing myself against him, enjoying the feel of his cool mouth against my skin.

The shift in position placed my clit directly against Emmett's cock so that when he rolled his hips again, he rubbed against my hardened nub. I gasped, fisting my hands in his dark hair as he eagerly tortured my nipple, my nails scraping against his scalp.

Well, with one hand at least. The fingertips of my _other_ hand, however, barely grazed his hair, hindered by the cast. Emmett's movements stilled, he pulled his forehead up to rest against mine, eyes still closed, and immediately I realized that I'd drawn attention to the very thing keeping us from finally consummating our relationship.

That damn, dreaded cast.

"Emmett," I started, ready to plead if necessary. "Don't stop, baby. Just don't stop." I moved my hips in a circular motion letting him know that I was fine. More than fine, actually, and very eager to continue. The stupid cast didn't bother me. Period.

His breath hitched, his eyes opening to reveal his black, predatory stare. "Bella," his voice was gravelly and hoarse.

I didn't stop moving, and his hands resumed their torturous teasing, pulling up my gown to expose me and the sight of our nearly joined bodies.

"Bella," he spoke again, more forceful this time. "Baby, please," he panted, flicking his tongue against the soft skin on the side of my neck. "I need you—"

"Mmm, I need you too, Em," I practically panted.

"No. No, I need you to stop, baby. I can't—I'm not strong enough to…Bella, stop moving." Emmett continued begging me to stop as he rocked his hips against me, lathing my flesh with his tongue and mouth.

And I proceeded to ignore him. I mean, it's not like I was killing the poor guy. He was _obviously_ enjoying himself. The evidence of said enjoyment was currently gliding across my now soaked core.

Well, at least for a millisecond it was.

"Oomph!" The sound was all I could manage as Emmett flipped us quickly. His large frame hovered above me as he pinned my arms over my head with one of his large hands. His other hand was digging into my hip, certainly leaving a bruise, but I couldn't bring myself to care. If anything, the idea of carrying his mark on me, any mark, made me feel erotic…as though I were wearing the most sexy lingerie on the planet.

"Don't," Emmett spoke, his onyx eyes boring into mine. Anyone else would have taken one look at his expression and run. Not me. I saw a man before me barely restrained and mad with passion. "Don't…move."

I inhaled slowly, closing my eyes as he rocked his hips against me again.

"Bella," he spoke against my ear now, his cool breath causing me to shiver. "You know I wanted to wait until this came off," he said, tapping my cast with one finger, "before I made love to you."

He rolled his hips again, eliciting my moaned response.

"I need to be in control, baby," he said, placing soft kisses down my neck and back up again. "Otherwise," he spoke again, dropping his voice to a whisper in my ear, "I'll end up _fucking_ you," he rocked his hips against me, squeezing my hip again as he pressed me into the mattress, "_hard_."

I couldn't help it, I moaned again, nearly tearing up at my own sexual desire. So far, I really didn't see a problem here. In fact, _I rather liked this scenario._

"And that's not what I want for our first time," he kissed me softly on my lips, "for _your_ first time." He kissed me again, even softer, and I could feel him retreating from me as he released my hands.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett still hovering above me, supporting his weight on his fingertips as his hips remained between my legs. The moment was gone. He was back in control again, though just barely.

"I'm going to take a hot shower," he said, offering a strained smile.

I furrowed my brow, still in a lust-induced fog. "Don't you mean a _cold_ shower?" I asked. I thought everyone took cold showers when they were hot and bothered, after all.

He chuckled, low and deep in his chest, his cool breath fanning across my still overheated body. "Believe me, I'm _way_ beyond any help a cold shower can offer." He ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled away from me, smoothing my gown as he moved. "It's going to take a few minutes in a hot shower," he shrugged, trying to look less strained but failing miserably. "I've just got to get some air."

_In a hot shower?_

"A little…relief," he amended.

Oh. _Oh!_ _That kind of relief._ The thought of Emmett masturbating in the shower flooded my abdomen with heat and I squeezed my thighs together…perhaps looking for a little relief of my own.

"Emmett," I said as he scooted off the bed, preparing to head to the bathroom. I smiled my sweetest, most innocent smile when his eyes met mine, dropping my voice to a near whisper. "Just remember all the delicious things we used to do in the shower while you're in there."

He returned my smile, though his was anything but sweet and innocent. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he said as he walked around the bed, his erection looking obvious and, well, _painful_. "I've only thought about it _every single_ shower for the last seventy years or so."

I smiled, though I quickly changed my expression to a sexy pout. At least I _hoped_ it was sexy.

He crouched down, gently stroking my jaw line with his hand before resting his thumb softly against my pouting lower lip. "Only this time," he said seductively, "I won't be thinkin' about things that happened in the past."

I knew that statement should confuse me, but he was using his vamp skills now…all seduction and sex. I absently licked my tongue out, grazing the pad of his thumb with the wet tip and eagerly sucking it into my mouth when he slid it past my parted lips.

"This time I'll be thinkin' about things to…come," he said, smiling as he withdrew the end of his thumb from my mouth.

I smiled back, feeling drugged and euphoric from his breath, his proximity…his _vampireness_.

He kissed me softly on my lips before whispering in my ear, his bristly facial hair feeling scratchy but welcome against my neck, "I'll make this up to you, baby, I promise. I just don't trust myself to do that right now."

I nodded my understanding, unable to voice, well…anything.

"Sleep," he said as he pulled the blanket across me, kissing me again before making his way to the bathroom.

My eyes closed before I even heard the door close.

I awoke several hours later to the morning sun creeping through the window. "What the heck?"

"Mornin'," Emmett spoke from behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back against him.

"Morning? I feel like I just fell asleep a few minutes ago…it can't be morning already."

"Mmm, yeah, you were pretty…restless."

I rolled over so that I could eye him. _What wasn't he telling me?_

"Very…talkative," he clarified.

Oh. _Wonderful_. I could feel my blush starting already.

"Great," I said as I hid my face under the sheet.

Emmett yanked the sheet away, "Well, I don't know if 'talkative' is the right word."

I quirked my brow at him.

"What do you call it when someone moans and breathes heavily? Not talking, exactly."

"Oh God," I gulped.

"Well, there were a few of _those_ in there too. Wait, do you remember this?" He prodded, clearly enjoying my torment a little too much. "What _were_ you dreaming about anyway?"

"Ha! As if you don't know, Emmett McCarty Cullen," I enunciated each name as I poked him in the stomach with my finger, not that my poking had any effect on him. "You and your vampire…_mojo_," I finished, feigning exasperation.

"Hey," Emmett finally spoke through his chuckles, "easy babe. I said I would make it up to you…and I will. In time. Soon." He kissed me softly, hugging me to his body again. "For now, though, get your sweet ass ready," he smacked my bottom hard enough to sting, causing me to yelp as he leapt out of bed, easily avoiding my retaliating slap. "Charlie's expectin' you back today."

"Argh," I growled at him as I stomped out of bed to grab some clothes. "Vampires."

Emmett laughed at my display, catching me in his arms as I walked by him again. "I'll make you some breakfast, grumpy."

I sighed against his chest, loving the way I felt in his arms. "There better be some apology bacon," I quipped.

"Eggs and toast _with_ apology bacon, got it," he held my face in his hands as he kissed my nose.

We stared at each other for several seconds.

"I love you," he said.

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I would _never_ get tired of hearing him say that.

"I love you too."

I got dressed while Emmett made me breakfast. The bacon was surprisingly char free. Actually, the entire meal was wonderful. His cooking skills weren't half-bad.

"Morning Bella, Emmett!" Alice chirped from the doorway.

"Hey Alice," I managed, though I fell significantly short in meeting her morning enthusiasm.

"You sound beat," Alice said, glancing at Emmett as he nodded his hello from his perch on the counter where he read the paper. "Must be all those _dreams_. Did you even sleep at all last night?"

Emmett's soft laughter filtered through my embarrassment. "You…heard," the question died on my lips. Of course she heard me. "This can't be happening," I said as I dropped my fork and wiped my mouth.

"Unfortunately," Rosalie snapped as she sauntered through the kitchen, "we _all_ heard you…_all night_." She rolled her eyes for emphasis as she made her way to the laundry room.

"Oh God," I said, hiding my face behind my hands. "Make it stop."

"Bella, no, it wasn't a bad thing," Alice said, gently peeling my hands away from my face.

I looked from her to Emmett, shaking my head as he smiled at me.

"You know how Jasper is affected by other people's emotions?" Alice continued, confusing the hell out of me with her dialogue.

I nodded anyway.

"Well…last night was _amazing_. I just came down here to say thanks. You're like some kind of _human aphrodisiac_."

Emmett's booming laugh echoed off the stone floor. Alice continued to look at me gratefully and like she'd _truly_ given me the _best_ compliment in the world. I could even hear Rosalie's soft chuckle from the laundry room.

"Bella," Alice started again.

"No, Alice, stop…please," I held up my hand, begging her off as I made my way to rinse my dish. "You're just making it worse," I said, laughing softly at my own embarrassment.

"But Bella," Alice tried one last time.

"Alright," Emmett said, still laughing a little, "enough." He turned his attention fully to me, his topaz eyes shining, "I need to run a few errands before we head to Charlie's…you ready?"

_Thank you, thank you, my knight in shining armor._

"I'm more than ready," I said, shoving the dishwasher rack back inside the machine and shutting the door quickly in my haste to escape, nearly running into Rose as she exited the laundry room.

"Yeah, we gathered _that_ much last night, Bella," she quipped, her heels clicking on the stone floor as she made her way out of the kitchen, leaving me to look at her retreating form, my mouth hanging open and utterly speechless.

First of all, who wears four inch heels to do laundry? No one, that's who. Not even porn stars do that. Secondly, why does the earth never open up to swallow you whole when you want it to…like now for instance. Now would be good.

"Come on, babe, let's get goin'," Emmett spoke, a huge smile plastered across his face, grabbing my hand and breaking me out of my stupor. "Bye Ali," he sing-songed at Alice, and I mimicked his wave, still speechless.

Once we left the house, I started coming out of my funk. Not that I was truly upset…it's just unsettling to know that _everyone_ in the Cullen home knows about my sexual frustration.

Several hours later, and all errands completed, we made our way down the familiar road to my house. Charlie's cruiser sat in the driveway, his fishing pole still propped in the cab.

"I'll get your bag," Emmett said as he turned off the Jeep's ignition, grabbing my bag and opening my door for me before I even had a chance to reply.

We made our way to the front door and I stuck my key in the lock. "I can carry my bag," I said to Em, holding my uninjured hand out to him.

"Yes, I know you can, but I'm gonna carry it for you anyway," came his simple response.

I looked at him expectantly. He knew Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Charlie was most certainly home. What the heck was wrong with my crazy vampire?

"Charlie's home," I said, gesturing toward the door with my chin as I tried to drive the point through Emmett's head.

He just nodded in affirmation. "And he's probably wonderin' why you haven't opened the door yet," he said, turning the key in the lock as he pushed the door open.

Emmett nudged me through the door just before a light drizzle started to fall. Once inside, I turned to balk at him but my argument died on my lips when I heard a familiar voice.

"Emmett, Bella! I was afraid you were gonna miss tip off, son," Charlie said, clapping Emmett roughly on the shoulder. He casually dropped his hand, but not before I caught him rubbing it…clearly he'd hurt himself.

"How was the fishin', Chief Swan?" Emmett asked.

"Good, good. You'll have to go with us sometime. You know, not everyone can fish on the Reservation, but I'm sure Billy would be just fine with it if you want to come along one day."

_Riiiiight_.

Emmett's jaw flexed a tiny bit just before he offered a small nod. "Thanks, that sounds nice. You know, my family owns some land not far from here. We have a huge lake. No other fishermen, unbelievable bass…you and Billy should come out sometime. I'd be more than happy to show you 'round. You can use it anytime."

"You don't say. Hell, that's even better than the Res."

With that, Charlie finally turned his attention to me. "Bella, how was the hiking trip? Did you have a good time with the Cullens?"

I swallowed hard, hit by a wave of emotion. Not so long ago, I'd been prepared to give up my entire life to stay in Tennessee…in 1935. I never thought I'd see Charlie again, yet, here he stood in front of me, waiting for me to respond to his question.

"Dad!" I finally managed, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a very good impression of one of Emmett's infamous bear hugs.

"Dad?" he spoke, his voice muffled in my hair. "Bella, sweetheart…you okay?"

I blinked back the tears threatening to spill as I smiled into his shirt, inhaling his scent. _Same ol' Charlie…still uncomfortable with any emotion._

I finally released him, "I'm fine. I just missed you," I said, smoothing his shirt and straightening his collar.

"What the…Bells, what happened to your arm?" He asked, quickly grabbing my cast as he searched my eyes.

"Oh, I—"

"Chief Swan, I—" Emmett started, but I quickly cut him off, giving him a curt glance before turning my attention back to Charlie.

"I fell," I finished quickly, rolling my eyes when Charlie looked at me exasperatedly. "I know…I was walking ahead of everyone and I tripped on a tree root. Carlisle says it's nothing major, just a small fracture in my wrist but I have to wear the cast for _eight weeks_," I spoke the last words in a strained tone.

I looked at Emmett whose large frame was now partially obscured by Charlie. His expression was sad. Clearly, he was remembering _exactly_ how my wrist came to be in the cast.

"Bella," Charlie started, drawing my attention back to him, "how many times have I told you to stay beside Emmett when you go hiking with the Cullen's? He'll keep you safe, Bells."

I smiled at Charlie, his words warming my heart. "I will dad," I said, hugging him once again before moving to Emmett, clasping his free hand in mine. "I won't be leaving his side again, promise."

Charlie looked from our joined hands back to Emmett and I before glancing down at our hands once more. "Emmett," he spoke in a fatherly tone, "maybe we should take that fishing trip soon. Just us."

"We should, sir," Emmett replied coolly, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Awkward silence filled the room as I shifted from foot to foot, nervousness gnawing at my stomach.

"I'm just gonna take this to my room and unpack before I start lunch," I said, moving to take my bag from Emmett's hand.

"_I_ got it," he said, moving toward the stairs.

"_I_ _got it_," Charlie said, reaching for the bag in Emmett's hand, obviously not wanting him to go in my bedroom.

I smiled at Charlie's display, schooling my features as he glanced over his shoulder. "Bella, just…order a pizza or something for lunch. You don't need to do much with your arm and all."

I rolled my eyes again, just catching Emmett's smile as he nodded. I dialed the number to the only pizza place in Forks, ordering a large double pepperoni pizza. I paid the delivery guy when he arrived, given Charlie was fully engrossed in the game.

I plopped the pizza down on the table, flipping the top open. Charlie heartily grabbed a huge slice, dragging the cheesy goodness onto his plate as he settled back into his chair, once again hypnotized by the game. I grabbed a slice too, thought I settled on the couch to study my chemistry notes rather than watch the game. Emmett sat on the other end of the couch, also watching the game…and nearly as interested in it as Charlie was.

_Men._

"Go ahead, Emmett, dig in," Charlie said as he glanced from Emmett to the pizza and back to the game.

"Oh, no…I—" Emmett started before I interrupted him.

"Yeah, Em…dig in," I said smirking. "Mmm, it's _delicious_."

He gave me his best _ha, ha…you are so freakin' hilarious_ expression before leaning forward, preparing to take a slice of the pizza.

I took pity on the poor guy. "Oh, I forgot. You already had lunch…you probably aren't hungry." He looked at me, relief clearly washing over him. I knew the Cullens could eat human food, but it was neither appetizing nor appealing to them. Plus, they had to get rid of it…and, while I didn't know exactly how that happened, I imagined it involved vomiting.

_Ugh_, I barely covered my shudder. _Not thinking about vomiting while I'm eating. Nope, not happening._

"Ha!"Charlie laughed out loud causing Emmett and I both to look in his direction. "That's funny, Bells," he said around one large mouthful. "Just look at the size of him…he's probably hungry all the time."

_I_ nearly laughed out loud that time. If Charlie only knew….

"Go ahead, Emmett, eat," Charlie ordered.

I watched as Emmett moved toward the pizza box again, his actions slow and delayed. I picked up the empty plate and grabbed the smallest slice from the container, settling back against the couch and looking at me as he prepared to eat. I cringed for him, pausing my own consumption in mid-bite as he chomped into the pizza, chewing blandly but still managing a small smile anyway.

"Thanks, Chief Swan…this is good pizza," he said, swallowing the bite with a little effort, but still managing to sound sincere.

"Mmph," was the only response Emmett received from Charlie, once again captivated by the game.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to Emmett when he glanced back toward me. He shrugged his _no-big-deal_ response and turned back to the game as well, taking another bite of pizza and leaving me to study my chemistry notes while tuning out the sounds around me.

By the end of the game, he'd ended up eating two slices of pizza, at Charlie's insistence, of course. Poor Em, he must have been miserable.

"Well, I should get back home," Emmett said, standing suddenly. He looked huge in the small living room.

I stood quickly too, "Really?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah," he said, giving me a look. "I have some work to do."

Was that vampire-speak for _I have to go vomit now because your dad made me eat pizza?_

"Well," Charlie said loudly as he hauled his full stomach out of the recliner, making his way to the front door. "Thanks for watching the game, Emmett. We'll go fishing later this week if that works for you."

I knew that was definitely father-speak for _I want to talk to you about your relationship with my daughter._

"Sounds good, sir," Emmett reply coolly again as he shook Charlie's offered hand.

Emmett and I stood awkwardly at the front door with Charlie, Emmett glancing uncomfortably between Charlie and me.

"Charlie…_dad_," I amended, buttering him up even though I was finally frustrated with his hovering. "Could I maybe have a minute here?"

Charlie just looked from me to Emmett several times before finally rolling his eyes and huffing. "Fine," he scoffed, "I'm just going to adjust the damn thermostat for _five seconds_ over here…Emmett's cold as hell and you're probably freezing."

I didn't have time to laugh about his outburst. Emmett kissed me quickly before whispering in my ear. "I'll see you in a few minutes," he said, gesturing with his eyes upstairs.

I nodded and hugged him briefly.

"Bye," he said, squeezing my hand softly in his, standing back to his full height as Charlie re-entered the room. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for class."

"Okay, bye," I said, squeezing his hand back. I knew he was going to be waiting for me in my room shortly…so why did I miss him so much already? And worse yet, how would I get through an actual school day without him? Monday was going to suck.

I turned to glare at Charlie, who'd resumed his hovering stance near the door, as he and Emmett discussed the blasted fishing trip. They finally said their goodbyes, leaving me to offer Charlie one last glare before turning to clean up the nearly empty pizza box and dirty dishes.

"What?" Charlie questioned.

"_What?_" I mocked. "What was _that_…that _hovering_ thing?" I asked, charging past him and into the kitchen.

"Hell, Bella," Charlie started, sounding just as flustered as me. "I've suspected you two would get together sooner or later, it's just…," he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"It's just what?" I asked, tossing the pizza box in the trash after putting the leftovers in a sealed dish.

He exhaled roughly, "It's just that I thought I had a little more time is all."

"Time?" I questioned.

"Bells, he's a grown man, and you're…," he trailed off again, too uncomfortable to talk.

"And I'm a grown woman," I finished, not liking that he was treating me like a child.

"No, you're _my daughter_. It doesn't matter if you're eighteen or eight, Bella."

I sighed, unable to stay angry at him.

"Bells, are you guys—" he swallowed audibly. "Is he…pressuring you into…anything?"

My face heated at his question.

"Charlie—"

"Bella, I just—"

"No, dad, no. He's not, okay?" I huffed as I dumped the plates in warm water. I'd wash them later. Much later. Like when I'm not having-a-sex-talk-with-my-father, later.

"Emmett isn't pressuring me for anything. In fact, I—" I stopped my outburst. I can't imagine Charlie would handle it well if I told him I was the one pressuring Emmett. No, that conversation wouldn't go well _at all_. "He," I modified, "is old fashioned."

"How _old fashioned_?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"_Very_, okay? Can we please end this conversation now?"

"One last question, Bella, then I'm done," Charlie said softer now as he closed the distance between us, putting his arm around my shoulder. "How do you feel about _him_?"

I chewed my bottom lip nervously, looking up at him for several seconds before answering. "I love him."

Charlie nodded quickly before speaking. "I figured as much. I could tell something was different as soon as you two walked in today."

We smiled at each other, finally easing a bit of the tension in the room.

"Don't know how I missed that damn cast though," he added.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"You sure you're okay?" He asked worry coloring his voice again.

"I'm fine, honest," I said, mimicking Emmett's Boy Scout sign. "I'm going to unpack and then I'm going to study…I have a chemistry exam tomorrow," I blew a sigh of exasperation as I dried my hands. "Isn't it illegal or something to have an exam the day after spring break ends?"

"You've been studying though," he asked, "you and Alice and, um, Edgar?"

"Edward," I corrected, laughing at his mistake. "And yes, we studied _a lot_."

"Right, Edward. Emmett's little brother."

"Yup," I said, laughing softly again. Well, Edward _was_ smaller than Em. Not younger, just not as big.

"So, no romantic feelings for the younger one, eh?"

"No, Charlie, none," I deadpanned, shaking my head as I made my way to my backpack. I was thankful that I could say that truthfully and honestly. I genuinely hoped that Edward and I could become good friends. Rosalie though….

"Here, let me get it," Charlie said, scooping up my backpack and taking the first two stairs before I could stop him.

"No, I can get it…just let me take it," I watched in horror as he cleared the last step and moved toward my bedroom door.

"Bella, stop being so stubborn," he said as he opened my door, plunking my backpack next to my bag on the bed in my empty room.

I sighed in relief. No Emmett.

"Thanks," I said to Charlie as made his way out.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything, Bells."

I nodded as he closed the door. When the latch clicked, I spun around to find Emmett standing about an inch away from me. I was nose to chest with him.

"Umph," I said quietly, placing my hands on his muscled form. "Sorry," I muffled against his brief hug.

"That was awful," he said quickly, making a face of disgust. It took me a second to realize that he was talking about the pizza. Once it clicked in my head, I had to chuckle.

"I'm so sorry," I said, hugging him earnestly.

"No big," he said, hugging me back, his chin on my head. "But, do you have any mouthwash or something…maybe some bear blood?"

I laughed, "Mouthwash, yes. It's in the bathroom, big guy."

He made his way out the door quietly, though I knew he wouldn't get caught regardless. Heck, he could probably go downstairs and get the leftovers from the fridge and Charlie would be none the wiser.

I finished putting away my stuff as he re-entered my bedroom, stretching across the bed with practiced ease. His huge frame dwarfed my bed and I had to smile.

I looked around my room, struck by how familiar it felt. Remarkably, nearly everything was identical to my room in the old Forks. Everything _except_ for a few little things…like the porcelain trinket on my shelf. I walked toward it, feeling Emmett's eyes on me as I made my way across the room toward the luminescent glass. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a porcelain lily. I turned my eyes to Emmett and he returned my smile.

"I remember how much you liked those in Tennessee," he shrugged.

My eyes found the porcelain dragonfly next, my fingers resting gently on its wings.

"I remember how much _I_ liked those," he said, he voice full of innuendo as he recalled the dragonfly panties I wore during our first near-sexual encounter.

I huffed, laughing quietly as I made my way to him. "I really liked those panties," I said curtly as I straddled him before deciding I shouldn't torture him anymore for a while sliding off his frame to curl up next to him instead.

He curled one large arm around my shoulders, pulling me close against him. "Not as much as me, Bells…trust me."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking...are these two _ever_ gonna get it on or what? Well, sometimes it's just as much fun getting there as it is, well, getting down to it. I for one am eager to see what Emmett will do to make up for the abrupt ending in his room. Not to mention his dreaded moratorium.

Ah, anywho, I am looking to clarify some of those time travel issues in the next chapter...just what have Carlisle and Jasper uncovered, anyway?

Thanks again for reading and reviewing...you guys always bring a smile to my face with those amazing (and sometimes outright HILARIOUS) reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi guys! I tried to address a few loose ends in this chapter regarding the time travel magic. I decided not to focus too heavily on this because it's time travel...the paradoxes are never ending and trying to resolve everything is just a freakin' nightmare. Instead, I just wanted to put most of the emphasis on the real reason Bella and Jasper ended up in 1935 to begin with...

Also, I'm moving Bella and Emmett's relationship along, that means things are getting very juicy between these two.

Regarding errors, I'm sure this chapter is probably loaded with them. I've been swamped at work and home, so when I do find a few minutes to write, I'm just eager to get it all down as best as I can, then get it out to you guys :-) Please pardon any glaring typos and grammatical mistakes, all sorts of things start to make it past your eyes when your exhausted.

As always, a giant thank you to each and every one of you. I get positively giddy when I see a review...and don't think that I don't appreciate them just because I don't reply to each of them (between work and chaos at home, I'm rarely on line...when I am on the computer it's usually spreadsheets or writing). The truth is, I love them, and I am very thankful to you for taking the time to express your opinions to me.

Now, on with the show!

Legal: Don't own Twilight, but I do so love to play with SM's characters.

* * *

Monday came all too quickly, but at least I was able to spend time with Emmett before classes resumed. I was more than a little apprehensive about school. After all, I'd been away for nearly a year, and I had no clue what to expect regarding my classes in this new time line. Blessedly, I grew more comfortable as the day dragged on, finding that I could follow each class with no problem. Heck, even Chemistry turned out better than I'd expected, and I was confident that I'd aced the exam.

It became apparent that I'd maintained the same circle of friends in the new Forks as the old Forks. Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela…_the gang's all here_ I found myself saying by lunch. Given that we were friends, they were less than surprised that I broke my wrist over spring break. _New time line, same ol' Bella_.

"It's _spring_ break, Bella," Mike chimed jokingly as he, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jessica, and I all made our way toward the parking lot at the end of the day. "You didn't literally have to _break_ anything."

Jessica laughed loudly, obviously still gunning for Mike's attention in this time line as well. I offered him a weak _hardy-har-har_ type of laugh, wishing everyone would just drop the damn cast issue.

"I hate to see what she breaks over the summer!" Mike roared as we rounded Tyler's van, tapping me lightly on the shoulder with his fist, cueing another round of overdone laughter from Jessica and an obligatory chuckle from myself.

"You hittin' on my girl again, Newton," Emmett said from the other side of Tyler's van, hidden from our view until we fully rounded the vehicle. He reached out to take my bag and I eagerly gave him the heavy canvas. Despite its weight, Emmett maneuvered the bag with ease.

Mike went positively ashen when he looked into Emmett's honey colored eyes. He stumbled closer to Jessica, who also appeared to be trying to walk backward. "N-n-no," Mike stuttered and I bit my lip to stop my laughter from bubbling to the surface. "I…she, I-I, I'm with Jess—and Bella broke her wrist, so—"

I'd watched Mike suffer enough for one afternoon. I patted Emmett's large chest, smiling when he dropped his eyes to mine. He wore a hint of a smile, but he still looked menacing. "Oh, Mike was just giving me a hard time about being so clumsy."

Emmett's eyes remained fixed on mine. "Mmm-hmm," he hummed while looking at me before turning his attention back to Mike, addressing him again. "So…we're good? We don't need to…_talk_ again, right?"

Talk? My mind raced back to Alice's words and her explanation that Emmett let everyone know that I was pretty much _off limits_. I briefly wondered if that's what Emmett was eluding to Mike, and if so, I felt tremendous pity for the poor little mortal. It would be intimidating enough for any human to face a vampire. Emmett, though, would be terrifying.

"Oh! No—Jess, I'm with Jessica," Mike said quickly, nodding with his brows raised high on his forehead as he held up Jessica's hand in his own. "We're good." Jessica nodded too, eyes still glued to Emmett.

Emmett turned his attention away from the pair, pulling me to him as he leaned against his Jeep. "I missed you today," he said, his free arm wrapping around my waist to draw me fully against his body.

"I missed you too," I said, a little breathless at his proximity. I'd forgotten the impact vampires have on us mere humans, especially when said vampire is _trying_to be a panty-melter. I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders, loving the way the bulky cord of muscle pulled tight at my touch. Emmett's sexy smirk let me know that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to me.

He lowered his head, kissing my neck seductively, instantly causing me to arch my neck toward him. I knew instinctively that the kiss was more than a greeting or a way to show me just _how much_ he missed me. This kiss was a brand; a searing visual for everyone watching…and believe me, _everyone _was watching. Emmett was leaving no doubt that I belonged to him. At the moment, I was more than willing to comply with that possessiveness.

The kiss was short, but Emmett achieved his intended goal. When I finally peeled my eyes away from his, I turned to see Alice and Jasper smirking at us from Edward's Volvo while Mike, Jessica, and seemingly the _entire_ student body of Forks High School looked on. I felt my cheeks heat before turning back to Em.

"Let's get you home," Emmett said, hoisting my bag up on his shoulder as he playfully slapped my bottom.

I shook my head at his display, smiling softly to myself as he opened my door. I knew vampires were possessive, and I realized that he probably felt the need to reclaim me in front of…well, _everyone_ apparently, but still. I _really_ hated being the center of attention. Even when Em made it feel so _very_ good.

I spent a few hours at the Cullen home before Emmett took me to Charlie's. He needed to hunt, and Charlie would likely be less than eager to allow me to spend the night given I had classes the next day.

Dinner went well, with Charlie being as talkative as ever. That, of course, meant we spent most of the evening in companionable silence. When he fell asleep in the recliner, I decided to finish studying upstairs so I covered him with a blanket and headed to my room.

I lasted about one hour before I decided I would need a little nap of my own, opting to lay my head on the desk for just a few minutes. When I woke up, I was tucked in bed, pajamas in place, snuggled next to Emmett.

"Hey," I managed, registering my surroundings. For one, brief, second, I had a flash of Emmett and I back in Tennessee, lying in my too small bed in the room across from his apartment.

"Hey," he replied before placing a soft kiss on my nose. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he whispered softly as he pulled me against him.

I nodded sleepily before complying, unable to keep my eyes open.

I woke up the next morning still in Emmett's arms. "My clothes…I'm in my pajamas," I said in lieu of a morning greeting.

He smiled warmly anyway. "And good morning to you too," he laughed.

I froze when Emmett laughed, listening for Charlie.

"He's gone…left for the station early this morning."

"Ugh," I said, diving deeper under the covers as I snuggled closer to his frame, "let's stay here all day then."

Emmett dipped his head to kiss me, but just as he deepened the kiss, he broke away. "No can do. Alice would kill me…especially this close to graduation."

"But I'm _eighteen_, I can write my own excuse," I whined, knowing I had little to no chance of winning this one. When Emmett just propped himself up on his elbow to smile down at my poutyface, I changed my tactic. "I could, uh, make it worth your while, Mr. Cullen." I tried to sound sexy despite my audible pause. _Oh please, please, let that have been sexy._

Emmett's eyes darkened marginally and I took that as a good sign. I pulled him to me, kissing his lips softly at first before finding myself in a heat-searing scorcher of a kiss. His tongue pushed against my own and I reveled in the flood of warmth that spread in my abdomen as his hands raked across my backside, grasping my ass and pulling me roughly to him. I felt his erection straining against his sweats and I reached out to caress him.

Just then, my phone chirped, alerting me to a new text message.

"Alice," Emmett and I both said aloud, our breath coming quickly despite his lack of need to breathe. We laughed softly…not the kind of laugh that implies humor, but instead the type of laugh that says _I'm going to go crazy soon_.

I rolled over to check my text, lying on my stomach as I read Alice's message requesting that I reign in my hormones…at least until after school. I was just about to text her back when I felt Emmett's large hand rub my behind. His touch was different, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that he had something on his mind. I peered over my shoulder, finding him thoroughly engrossed in the task at hand, his eyes glued to my boy shorts since the shirt I'd slept in had ridden up on my body.

"That feels nice," I said, smiling. His eyes never moved.

"You're so…soft," Emmett finally said, his voice sounding distant.

"Thanks?" I responded, unsure if it was a compliment or not. He didn't clarify his statement and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was just _off_. "Is there…anything wrong? Did I do something?"

"No," Emmett responded quickly, his eyes finally returning to my own. "You didn't do anything, sweetheart. It's just…," he exhaled, lowering his eyes to gather his thoughts. "I hurt you."

"What?" I asked, unsure I'd heard him correctly. _Seriously, when would he let this damn cast thing go?_ "Emmett," I said, turning on my side so that I could rub his cheek, "_you didn't mean to hurt me_. You were a _newborn_. The fact that I'm even here _wearing_ a cast speaks _volumes_ about your self control."

His eyes darted back to my own again. "No, I mean, I hurt you…the _other night_." He raked his eyes down my body again, this time dragging my hand with his own until he stopped at my hip, hooking his thumb on the elastic band to pull the material down a bit. I realized I had four finger-shaped bruises and one larger, darker bruise to the side. He placed his thumb over the larger bruise, aligning his fingers with the other marks. Clearly, the bruise matched Emmett's hand. I instantly remembered when it happened…I'd been riding him, grinding myself wantonly on his body. When he responded by grabbing me and pulling me tighter against his body, I'd been thankful for his response, eager even to see the bruise that I just knew he would leave behind. It was Emmett's mark, and I would wear it proudly. Even seeing it now evoked the same flooding warmth, and I pressed my thighs tightly together, trying to stay on task and comfort Emmett despite my desire for him to do it again and again.

"Emmett, I—"

"Bella, why do you…" Emmett closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he dipped his head to lathe my neck with open mouth kisses. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you smell?"

"I like the bruise, Em," I managed between kisses.

"So I gathered," he said, pressing his hardness against me again before harshly breaking our kiss. "You are one unusual girl, Miss Bella," he smirked, reminding me very much of the adorable human man who greeted me at the manor.

I shivered as he rubbed his cool hand across the bruise once more. "It's _your_ mark on me, Em. I love that," I shrugged, realizing it wasn't the politically correct thing to say but saying it anyway.

A low growl grew in Emmett's throat. It wasn't a threatening sound; rather it was primal, _raw sexuality_. "Do you have any idea what you are sayin'? Everything you just said…it doesn't get any better than that for a vampire," he said as he made his way down to my hip before putting the flat of his tongue against my darkest bruise, then kissing my hip before rocking back on his heels.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Alice said from the window, managing to both scare the crap out of me and make me furiously frustrated in the same breath.

"Go away Alice," Emmett said, sounding serious but smirking just the same as his eyes remained locked on my own, his back to his sister. He knew he wouldn't win this one.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Bella, _shower…now_. I'll pick out your clothes." When Emmett started to follow me to the bathroom, Alice diverted him to the stairs. "You," she said, placing one delicate looking finger against Emmett's chest, "go downstairs and wait. We're taking Edward's car today. You drive," she said as she placed the keys in his hand.

"What? Where are—" Emmett's query died on his lips.

"Home. Carlisle wanted to go over more of the time travel stuff with Jasper…and Edward's going to read Jasper again." She shrugged before adding, "They're still looking for answers."

Alice looked sad for just a bit and I stopped my trek to the shower, instead moving to stand beside Emmett. "Hey, is everything okay?" I asked.

"_No_," Alice barely let me finish my question before answering. "Jasper is leaving with Carlisle this weekend to take him to the shaman who prepped the spell. I'll be _lonely_," she pouted.

Awe, heck. _Why do I have such a soft spot for vampires again? _"Hey," I offered in my best _cheer up_ voice, "maybe we can do something special this weekend…just us. If I can talk Charlie into—"

Alice instantly smiled, a mega watt, vampire teeth displaying, blindingly bright smile…and I knew I'd just been played. "_Great_! I'll handle Charlie," she said, pushing me toward the shower again. "You can stay in _my room,_" she said, purposely glaring at Emmett and causing him to cut off his own little chuckle. "It'll be fun, I can do your hair, and we can paint each other's nails, and talk about boyfriends…."

"Hey, wait—" Emmett and I both started to interject.

"My first sleep over…this is going to be so much _fun_," Alice said as she shut the door, leaving me standing in the bathroom wondering how in the world I'd gotten myself into that one.

Alice's chatter dominated the entire ride to school. She was eager to have this experience, and I decided it might be good for all of us. I'd been pushing Emmett's buttons lately, and I certainly didn't want him to think he was out of control. Maybe a weekend of being together at the Cullen house, but not _together_-together, would be helpful for him.

Emmett dropped us off near the main entrance and we made our way to class. I enjoyed a wonderfully easy day. And, as an added bonus, it seemed that Mike Newton now felt the need to maintain a three foot distance around me given Emmett's _discussion_ with him yesterday. Life was definitely good. Fortunately, the rest of the week seemed to be following suit, plus I managed to squeak out an "A" on my chemistry exam.

Well, at least it _seemed_ good until Thursday rolled around. Emmett was excited to take Charlie to the lake; he even seemed a little giddy before dropping me off for class in the morning. When he picked me up, though, his mood was obviously different. He seemed agitated, frustrated, and generally _bummed_.

"So," I tried to break the funk in the air by smiling brightly, "how did the fishing trip go?"

Emmett gave me a _do you really want to know_ look.

"That bad, huh?" I offered, taking his hand. "Charlie can be…" I trailed off, thinking about what I wanted to say. Charlie could be _a lot_ of things, so this could take a while.

"Stubborn. He's a _stubborn_ man, Bella." Emmett said not looking at me.

"Yes, he is." I watched as Emmett sat beside me, his eyes never leaving the road despite the fact that he only marginally focused on the highway. Granted, marginal focus was all any Cullen needed to drive cross-country, but still, I hated seeing Emmett stressed like this. "What happened?"

"I—he…," Emmett stopped and started to speak several times, finally exhaling loudly as he pressed his lips tightly together. "Can we not talk about it right now?" Emmett asked, his eyes finally turning to my own as he softly kissed my knuckles. I inhaled sharply when I noticed his eyes were nearly black.

"Emmett, when did you last hunt?" I reached up to touch his cheek, searching his dark eyes.

"What? Um, this morning…just before I picked you up for school. Why?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Your eyes…they're _dark_. I thought maybe you were edgy from not feeding." I bit my lip, resisting the urge to shake my head. I sounded as if I were talking to a diabetic who had blood sugar issues.

"Sorry babe, I'm just…frustrated I guess," he finished, rolling his eyes as he took the turn ahead…the turn that lead away from the Cullen home and to my own instead.

"Where are we going? What, _exactly_, happened today?" I asked my unease growing to epic proportions.

"Charlie's," Emmett answered in a clipped tone. "He wants you home after class today."

"What happened, Em?"

Emmett inhaled deeply before speaking. "He says you're too young to be in a serious relationship with me, Bella. _Too young_," he repeated the words in a near whisper, his frustration growing more evident. I wondered how much more the steering wheel on his Jeep could handle, his knuckles were already white… he'd undoubtedly already left his mark on the wheel.

I swallowed nervously, racking my brain to come up with something to make Emmett feel better. "Em, don't take it personal. Charlie's been on a kick lately about me being his little girl no matter how old I am. I don't know, it's like he's making up for lost time or something ever since—"

"It's me," Emmett interjected. "He thinks you're too young to be in a relationship _with me_."

"Emmett," I said, earning his full attention after we stopped near Charlie's cruiser, "it's _not_ you." I placed my hands on each side of his face, "How would you feel if you had a daughter and she was madly in love with a man?"

Emmett smirked, "I'm not a _man_, Bella…I'm a vampire."

I huffed, "Fine, how would you feel if you had a daughter and she were madly in love with a _vampire_?"

Emmett closed his eyes, holding my hands to his face. When he opened his eyes, he looked a bit less frustrated. "I'd kill him," he replied, smirking a bit, as he nodded his head.

"Charlie's just being Charlie," I said, matching Emmett's small smile with one of my own. I noticed the front door opening and I turned my face to watch, expecting Charlie to stand menacingly at the door while I said my goodbyes to Emmett. Instead, I was greeted with the sight of Alice's spiky hair bouncing out of the doorway, arm in arm with…_Charlie?_

Granted, my dad did not look as exuberant as Alice did, but still…the fact that he was even allowing her to lead him out here was something. I imagine that until Alice had spoken to Charlie, he was just as disgruntled as Em, probably more so.

"Bella!" Alice's voice sounded like bells and I knew she was in full vamp mode herself. "Help me make a list of everything we'll need for our sleep over this weekend, okay?" She asked, leading Charlie to Emmett's door, and then reaching her hand toward me as she made her way to the passenger side, opening my door.

"Emmett, I was wondering if maybe we could…talk…again." I heard Charlie say as Alice dragged me from the car. It sounded forced, and he still looked too _authoritative_ in his law enforcement uniform, but at least he was making an effort to make this right…whatever _this_ was.

I squeezed Emmett's hand quickly as Alice dragged me out of the car, catching his eyes in time to see his quick but stifled smile.

_Please, Charlie, _I thought to myself, _fix this_.

"Alice," I spoke quietly as we made our way into the house, "I don't think we should—"

"Oh, p'shhh, don't worry about _those two_," Alice said as she absently waved her hand toward the door. "What color nail polish do you like…red?"

I stared at her blankly for several seconds. _Really? __Was I really supposed to answer that question?_

"Ooh, I know…French manicures!" Honestly, it was like she'd solved the nation's oil crisis. "Now, what about junk food? What do you like?"

_Um, I like the idea of my boyfriend not killing my dad, which might be happening while we calmly discuss Doritos and pretzels in here!_

"Bella, relax…they're fine," she cooed, and I believed her. Whether it was becauseit was true or because of her vampire mojo, I couldn't be sure.

"Doritos are good," I said finally, cocking my hip against the kitchen table while Alice silently added things to her list of sleep over essentials. I heard a vehicle leave and I sighed, missing Emmett already.

"Well, you can't have Doritos for dinner," Emmett said from behind me.

I turned to find him standing there, smiling fully. I engulfed him in a hug, leaping so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. He stooped to pick me up, returning my hug in earnest.

"I love you," he said against my ear, "and I'm sorry about my attitude." He put me down after one small spin in the kitchen and made his way to Alice.

He stopped in front of her and looked at her for several seconds. For a moment, I thought they might be having some vampire-quiet conversation, but both of them stood there smiling like idiots in front of each other. "Thanks, little sister," Emmett finally said as he stooped to engulf Alice in a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He placed her back on the floor, but not before giving her a quick kiss on top of her head.

"You're welcome, big brother. Just remember, _you owe me_."

"Anything, you name it."

I smiled at their exchange, thankful to Alice for whatever she'd managed to do to smooth things over between Charlie and Emmett. Speaking of—

"Um, Emmett, where's Charlie?"

"Oh, right, he had to go to the station, but he wanted me to make sure you eat dinner. But…I'm pretty sure Doritos aren't on the menu," his smile never faltered as he pulled me closer.

"Dinner, huh?" I said, silently urging him to tell me about his fishing trip with Charlie. When I realized that he wasn't offering so much as a peep, I changed tactics.

"Alice," I pried, trying to sound sweet, "are _you_ going to tell me what the heck is going on or not?"

Alice glanced from me to Emmett and back again, "Nope." She popped the "p" and smiled.

"What if I agree to a no holds barred shopping spree…_anywhere you want_." Her golden eyes sparkled, clearly I'd piqued her interest.

"Anywhere?"

I nodded. This was certainly going well.

She glanced at Em again, revealing a little more resolve by the time her eyes found mine less than a second later.

_Damn._

"And," I spoke up before she could flat deny me, feeling Emmett tense beside me, "I'll owe you one too. _Anything_."

I'd gotten her with that one…I could tell she was on my side now.

"_Alice_," Emmett lightly warned.

"Anything?" She confirmed with me once more.

"_Anytime_," I added for good measure.

"Well—" she started speaking before Emmett interrupted her.

"_Alice_—"

"Oh Emmett, _hush_," she chided, looking at him sternly and pulling me away from Emmett's side and to the table. "Charlie realized just how _serious_ your relationship with Emmett is, and…he got a little nervous."

"I knew that much," I interrupted.

"Yeah, well, Charlie was more than eager for you two to spend some _considerable_ time apart."

I glanced toward Emmett. I couldn't lose Emmett. Not again.

"Not happenin', babe," he spoke from the counter as he crossed his arms. He looked fiercely determined and I felt a little better.

Well, as good as I _could_ feel given that my father wanted me to spend less time with my boyfriend, anyway.

Alice sighed dramatically before continuing, "I thought I would give you a cover for this weekend so we could have our fabulous sleep over _and_ smooth things over with Charlie while I was at it."

"What—how did you…," I couldn't finish my question, I was just too frustrated.

"Well, I just had to _convince_ Charlie that Emmett was a good guy for his _wittle gurl_. Easy-peasy," she finished, thankfully, with no more baby talk.

I quirked my brow at her display. "Thanks Alice," I said, shaking my head. "I owe you and your vampire charms a debt, that's for sure."

I exhaled harshly, looking toward Emmett. "What happened today, anyway?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Emmett shrugged his broad shoulders before stepping away from the counter. "Pretty much what Alice said…I guess Charlie realized we were a little more of an item than he thought."

I rolled my shoulders, suddenly fatigued beyond belief. Alice and Emmett were talking in circles and I knew that I'd be getting no additional information from the two of them. I decided the best course of action was dinner. An apple and a breath mint do not make a filling lunch and I was officially starving.

I made a quick spaghetti dinner as Alice and Emmett settled in the living room. We talked for several hours before they left, with Alice filling me in on more school _junk_ before they headed out, barely making it out of sight before Charlie's cruiser pulled in. Emmett, of course, returned shortly after dropping his Jeep off at the Cullen home, as per usual.

The weekend arrived and went remarkably well. I missed sleeping in Emmett's room, but sleep over rules _are_ sleep over rules. Alice and I talked and giggled like school girls. I even talked about human Emmett, earning more than a few chuckles from the other Cullens…including Emmett himself. Everyone seemed to be getting along well and having a great time.

Well, except Rosalie. Much to Esme and Carlisle's dismay, she decided to spend the weekend in Alaska. Things were unbearably tense with Rosalie lately, and as far as I was concerned, it was _good riddance_ and all that.

And, speaking of tension, I'd made a maximum effort to subdue my own sexual tension…at least for Emmett's sake. The last thing I wanted was a repeat of Edward's control issues. I'd give Em the time he needed, but I also wanted him to know that I was still very interested in moving our relationship along.

After two weeks of some seriously heavy petting, however, I was beginning to wear thin. The following Monday, I decided to amp things up a bit with one of Alice's more provocative outfits. The short tan canvas skirt and fitted red polo were by no means a taboo choice, but they also showed much more skin than my 1935 counterpart ever dared.

_Monday morning, week three…Operation Seduce Emmett is all systems go._

I laughed quietly at my mental lingo as I put the finishing touches on my hair before leaving the bathroom. Normally, I would have cared less, but not today. Today was special. Operation Seduce Emmett was back on, after all.

"What's so—" Emmett said as he hovered in the doorway.

"Argh!" I screamed, startled that he was even here already. _Sheesh, school doesn't start for an hour._

"…Funny?" Emmett finished his earlier question, making no effort to hide his leering stare.

"_What?_" I asked breathless and clutching my chest, sounding slightly irritated, and certain that he could hear my poor heart pounding to the brink of exploding.

"What's so funny?" He asked again, though his tone had changed. I watched as his eyes darkened, becoming black with desire.

"Wha—I have no idea," I lied. I couldn't very well _tell_ him about Operation Seduce Emmett. "Good Lord, Emmett, you scared me to _death_!" I chided, smacking his shoulder hard enough to sting my own hand as I made my way back to my bedroom.

"Hmm," he hummed skeptically, grabbing me from behind and pulling my body against his large frame just after I cleared the door. "To _death_, huh? I don't think so, but let me check," he spoke seductively as he moved his hands to unfasten the buttons on the polo shirt, lowering his ear to my exposed skin as he spun me around to face him. "I still hear your heart beating…but I'd better check that pulse," he purred as he moved his lips across my neck, lathing my pulse point and causing me to clench my thighs together as he backed me farther into the bedroom. "Pulse feels good," he breathed into my ear. "Plenty of body heat," he said as he slipped his hand under my shirt.

I moaned as his hand found my breast, his thumb hooking the material down so that he could rub the newly exposed skin in a torturous movement. His other hand ghosted under my skirt, pulling the hem up as his hand traveled higher toward my panties. He pinched my nipple as he dipped his finger under the elastic of my panties, causing me to moan into our kiss.

"Mmm, my girl is always so wet for me," Emmett whispered against my lips as he continued to glide his finger between my soaking folds.

"Always," I whispered back, seeking his mouth again.

I whimpered when he pulled his hands away, feeling him smile against my lips. "Easy, baby, I just wanna try to take these off without rippin' 'em."

His hands quickly released the buttons on my skirt. He made fast work of removing my skirt before doing the same with my shirt, leaving me leaning breathless against him in my red silk bra and panties.

Emmett stared at me, each second feeling like minutes. I felt my skin heat at his gaze and I barely resisted the urge to cover myself. I fidgeted nervously, finally causing his eyes to meet my own.

"Don't," he said softly, running his hands down my arms to settle my nerves. "You're beautiful…I just like lookin' at you sometimes," he whispered, his southern accent thick.

I smiled up at him and he lowered his mouth to mine. Our kiss started soft and easy, however, it soon became fiery. Emmett's lips moved with the skill of a master lover, his mouth alternating between gently sucking my lower lip to sweeping his tongue across mine. He continued walking me backward until my legs hit the edge of the mattress before urging me to sit.

"I'd like to have a little more time," he said hurriedly as he yanked his shirt over his head, "but your classes start soon, I think I owe my girl one…or two," he smirked before lowering himself over me and capturing my mouth with his.

I ground my core against his jean clad lower half, earning a hiss from Emmett as he moved his lips down my jaw line and neck, pausing to unhook my front clasp bra before he squeezed and fondled my breasts until I thought would orgasm from this touch alone.

"Emmett, please," I begged, though I didn't know exactly what I was begging for.

"Please what, baby," he breathed against my sensitive nipple before licking the pebbled tip with the flat of his tongue. "Tell me what you want, Bella…tell me."

I whimpered , writhing against him for a fraction of a second before he would pull himself away from me. Damn it, he was teasing me just like I'd teased him weeks ago.

"I want," I breathed, feeling my face flush as I considered saying _exactly_ what I wanted. I felt Emmett's lips tug on my nipple as he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to lose all coherent thought. "Oh, God, I want you Emmett…I want you inside me, baby."

"Soon, babe, soon…I can't wait to make you mine in every way," he said as he moved to slide my panties off, ripping them away from body at the last second in a frustrated move. We both laughed as they fell away from the bed. "For now, though, I'll have to take care of you in _other_ ways," the seductive glint in his eyes told me his plans, and I followed his shirtless body down until he positioned his head between my legs.

I held my breath, anticipating his actions.

He slipped one finger inside me as he kissed my inner thigh, then abruptly added another finger as well. "Bella, you are so wet, baby…so tight. _Watch me_."

I exhaled as he lowered his mouth to me, the flat of his tongue finding my clit immediately. I bucked against him, surprised by the sensation despite the fact that I watched his every move. He raised his lust-black eyes to mine as he began a slow rhythm with his fingers. "I love the way you taste," he said before lapping once again at my slick core, "the way you feel around me. Mmm, I can't wait to feel you around my cock. So tight…so wet."

I flung my head back briefly, Emmett's voice nearly sending me over the edge. I writhed against him wantonly, clutching at the sheets in frustration as I sought friction against his body. Emmett's talented tongue, however, once again found my throbbing clit. I pinched my own nipples as I bit my lower lip, reveling in the sensations that Emmett created. When I felt his mouth suck my aching flesh between his lips, I came with an incredible intensity, shaking and clutching his head to me as I rode out my orgasm, his fingers buried deep inside me.

Emmett slowly removed his fingers from me, placing several open mouth kisses on my hip and across my belly as he moved up my body. "How many more weeks 'til that cast comes off?" He asked, his expression passionate but barely restrained.

I loved it.

"Five," I managed, still sounding breathless. "You're wearing too many clothes," I said, sliding my hand down to the waistband of his low riding jeans, fumbling the first two buttons open before he rolled off me, holding my wrist gently with one of his large hands.

He chuckled softly before speaking. "I, uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Bells," his breath absently blew across my face, causing me to nearly fall under his vampire spell. "I'm barely hangin' on here, babe."

"But it's my turn," I said, slowly removing my hands from his, urging him to roll onto his back so that I had easier access to his jeans. I rubbed my hand across his erection, stroking him through the material.

"Bella, I, ungh—" he swallowed hard when I pulled the button fly open and palmed his boxer brief clad cock in my hand as I licked across his nipple. "I need to stay in control sweetheart," he breathed. "I really want to wait until you get that damned cast off before we—"

"I know," I interjected, cutting him off as I kissed my way down his abs. "I just want to return the favor…that's all."

"Bells, there's no _favor_…you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I smiled…well, _smirked_ really. _Could he seriously not tell that I very much wanted to do this?_

"Emmett, I want this. _Please_?" I asked in my sweetest voice, trying to look both seductive and innocent at the same time. Which, by the way, is a very difficult thing to do when you're naked _and_ licking a guy's anatomy through his underwear.

I watched as Emmett's eyes locked on my mouth, snaking my tongue across the grey cotton boxer briefs. His jaw flexed and he gave a slow nod of his head before helping me slide off his remaining clothing. Seeing Emmett completely naked in my bed flooded my belly with a new heat. I felt moisture pool again between my thighs as my eyes raked across his large muscular frame. Yes, vampire Emmett was indeed bigger…everywhere. And he wasn't exactly lacking in any feature of his male anatomy to begin with.

I repositioned myself and slowly reached for Emmett's cock, loving the velvety texture of the cool skin. I didn't exactly have much experience with the male anatomy, but from what I'd seen in books and on the 'net, Emmett was only marginally longer than most. It was the girth that both filled me with a bit of fear _and_ longing. I actually felt myself getting wetter as I began to lick the head of his cock.

Emmett swallowed audibly, hissing as he inhaled. "Bella, sweetheart…I gotta warn you…I won't last long," he laughed a little, sounding embarrassed and I turned my eyes to his dark orbs.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," I said before I licked and sucked the head in my mouth, earning another hiss from Emmett. "Actually," I said as I finished running my tongue from base to tip, "I think it's a compliment."

I resumed my motions, remembering to keep Emmett's cock moist so I could use my hand to pump what I couldn't fit into my mouth. _Just like riding a bike_, I thought to myself, getting even more turned on as I thought about _riding_ Em. My mind flashed back to that night a couple of weeks ago when I'd been straddling Em, how he felt between my legs and against my core. Stopping had been difficult, but it had been even more difficult to halt the images of Emmett masturbating in the shower later from flooding my brain and unleashing a torrent of moisture between my thighs, every single time that particular vision entered my train of thought…, which was _often_. Just knowing that he was fantasizing about this very thing filled me with awe, making me feel sexy and powerful.

"God, Bella," Emmett's voice brought me out of my fantasy world, his hips bucking slightly. "Your mouth feels so good, baby…so good."

I watched as he closed his eyes tightly, his hands immediately wrapping in my sheets, shredding them inadvertently. "Bella, I'm gonna come, baby…fuck," he whispered the expletive, probably completely unaware of his sexy outburst, his jaw flexing as he bit into his lower lip. His hips bucked against me as I continued to hold him to my mouth, determined to taste him.

After his release, I licked and kissed my way back up Emmett's abs, pausing to kiss his neck and jaw line. When I looked into his face, I gasped. He'd bitten his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. His eyes flew open to meet my startled expression.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly.

"I…you bit your lip. Are you okay?" But, even as I asked I watched in amazement as the mark continued to heal before fading completely.

"Yeah—sorry," Emmett spoke, exhaling as he brought my body down on his. "It's just…I didn't expect the overwhelming urge to _bite_, is all. Guess it's a claimin' thing or somethin'."

"You wanted to drain me?" I asked, not really scared…just curious.

_I guess I really do have zero sense of self-preservation._

"No," he answered quickly. "I didn't want to kill you _or_ turn you," he continued. "It's just…I wanted to mark you."

"But if you bit me, it would _either_ kill me _or_ turn me," _and you didn't want to do either of those_, I silently added to myself, hoping that he'd reconsider the latter part of that statement.

He looked at me questioningly before speaking again. "And I thought you knew so much about vampires," he laughed, kissing my head. "We don't produce venom all the time, Bells. Killing and changing. Otherwise, it's just…blood play."

"Blood _what_?"

He shrugged, "Blood play…guess it's kinda like vampire foreplay."

"So, no venom?" I asked.

He flashed his teeth, which should have probably raised every red flag in my body but instead made me smile at him. "See, no venom."

"Not that I can ever _see_ the venom," I chided.

"I know, but _I_ can _taste _it, and it's not there…I have no desire to hurt you."

_Or change me_, I thought.

"So, if you bit me right now," I started to say.

"It would scar, if it were deep enough," he finished.

I arched my eyebrow. How…interesting. _Why had Edward never revealed this bit of information to me? _I mulled it over for a few seconds, finally realizing that Edward could likely never risk biting me. I was his _singer_. The venom was probably always on and always in constant supply.

"Hey, you okay?" Emmett asked, tilting my chin up so he could look at me. Clearly, he'd mistaken my quietness for some sort of hesitation.

I nodded, "I'm fine, honest." I leaned into him, kissing his lips briefly before pulling away so I could speak again. "And, for future reference, I'm not at all opposed to biting," I said, capturing his lower lip in a quick kiss, sucking it abruptly between my lips as I bit down softly on the kiss-swollen flesh. "I'd love to wear your mark."

Emmett growled, quickly pinning me beneath his naked body on my bed. "How long 'til this thing comes off again?"He asked as he tapped the cast with a single finger. His voice sounded strained and I almost asked him to cut the damn cast off right there.

Carlisle would just have to understand. Three weeks had to be plenty long enough for a couple of tiny, infinitesimal cracks to heal.

"Five weeks," I whispered, "but I'm thinking it's just a suggestion." I gasped, feeling Emmett's erection fully against me as he settled himself between my legs.

"Damn it, woman," he nearly growled, grinding his erection against me, "do you have any idea how difficult you're makin' this?"

I gasped at the sensations he created. Was he serious? "You know what I think…what I want," I managed, pulling his neck down to me so I could kiss him, hoping to drive my point home.

My phone vibrated, the sound cutting through our heavy breathing like a hot knife through butter.

"_Alice_" Emmett hissed, grabbing my phone in frustration. He glanced at the display before locking eyes with me. "She getting a little ridiculous," he said, looking both crazed and sensual at the same time.

"Just…press the button, send her to voicemail," I hurriedly instructed. _Or, throw the phone out the window…whatever works._

Emmett pressed the small button on the side of my phone, attempting to send Alice to voicemail. Instead, my phone gave a sad chirp just before the distinct sound of cracking plastic filled the room.

My mouth dropped slightly open.

"Oops," Emmett said, cringing just a little. "I think I broke your phone." He loosened his grip, allowing the face to fall forward, hanging askew from the rest of the device.

"Yeah…I'm thinking that too," I said, faux pouting. "Poor phone."

"I'll get you a new one," he said just before kissing my pouting lip. "I never liked that one anyway."

"Whatever," I breathed against his lips. "I'm pretty much over it," I said, urging him to continue his previous agenda.

He tossed the phone to the floor, the damaged device quickly forgotten as we resumed our heated make out session. Emmett continued to move against me creating the most delicious friction I'd ever experienced. He placed open mouth kisses down my neck, lightly nipping at the flesh between my neck and shoulder, never actually biting me but making his intent clear just the same. Emmett wanted this, the blood play…so much, in fact, that he'd clearly nixed his own plan to wait until the cast was removed before we _finally_ had sex.

When I'd accepted the reality of the situation, that the time was here at last and we were indeed going to have the chance to experience each other in every way…I heard Emmett's phone chirp in his pants pocket.

Emmett never stopped his assault on my flesh and I breathed a sigh of relief.

The phone continued to chirp, however, and I shifted nervously. We both knew it was Alice, but what if it was important? Emmett paused, slowly lifting his desire blackened eyes to mine. His expression was a mix of unfulfilled need, a want that bordered on obsession, and rage. His eyes remained locked on my own as he slowly reached for his pants, fishing out his phone and answering via the speaker.

"_What Alice_? We're busy…but I'm sure you already knew that," his words were nearly venomous and I cringed a little, feeling a tiny bit sorry for Alice.

"Easy Em," came Alice's soothing response, apparently not the least bit flustered by her brother's tone. "Jasper has news about the whole time line issue, and he's not talking until you and Bella get here."

My eyes widened. Did Jazz know what went wrong, why we ended up in the wrong year…in the wrong place? Why we separated when we returned here…and why neither of us have any memory of any events in this new Forks?

Emmett's eyes narrowed, his predatory gaze focusing so completely on me that I felt almost vulnerable. "Like I said, Alice, we're busy," he repeated, "we're gonna be a while."

"_Emmett_," Alice growled, "_you get her over here or I will_. You have thirty minutes, and then—"

Emmett ended the phone call before turning his phone off completely and tossing it next to my now defunct one.

His eyes continued to hold my gaze as he pulled the sheet down my body. Only then did his attention wander as he exposed my naked flesh. "Where were we?" He asked, his voice husky and filled with promise.

"W-we're not," I stuttered, my concentration faltering as he kissed a blazing trail between my breasts. "We're not going…to see what Jasper found out?"

"No." His tone left no room for debate.

"Don't you think we should?"

"No," he forced himself to look up at me as he said it this time. His expression was clear, lustful. Emmett had a single purpose at that moment, and that purpose was centered around our joining.

He hovered over me momentarily before lowering his face to me, his lips barely grazing mine. "Bella," he nearly whispered, his breath and proximity making my head spin and my body burn, "I'm not the same any longer …I'm not a man anymore, sweetheart." He licked his tongue across my lower lip, eliciting a whimper from me as I struggled to focus on his words. "I'm a vampire. A vampire who very much wants to be inside you right now, feeling you wrapped around my cock," he rocked his hips, rubbing his erection against my clit to illustrate his desires. "I know you want this," he continued rocking against me, causing my whimpers to turn to breathless moans. "I can smell you're arousal…you're so fuckin' wet, baby."

His breath came raggedly and I lifted my hips, willing him to push into me, to break my barrier and make me his in every way possible. He dipped his head, nipping again at the sensitive flesh where my shoulder met my neck. I felt Emmett stiffen and I braced myself, half expecting him to plunge into me at that very moment.

He remained frozen for several seconds, causing a multitude of bells and alarms to go off inside my head. "Emmett?" I finally asked.

No response.

"Em?"

I tried to maneuver myself away from him, tried to reposition my body so that I could see his face, but it was no use. He was too big and too heavy. He finally turned his head to face me, though I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"Venom," he barely whispered. I noticed how his muscles strained; the chords and tendons stretched tight near the surface of his skin. Emmett was suddenly struggling to maintain control.

"Emmett, what can I do, how can I—" I tried to shift, tried to put a little space between his hulking form and my body.

"Don't. _Don't move, Bella_," he warned. "You'll never make it out of this room." He looked away when he spoke to me, obviously warring with himself.

I sunk further into my pillow, fear taking root in my stomach for just a moment as my brain searched for a solution. He was right…I would never be able to get away from him. I was pinned, naked, beneath a very strong, very large male vampire. I was as good as done.

I stayed still for as long as I could, my lack of self-preservation ultimately getting the better of me. I finally shook my head from side to side, drawing Emmett's full attention back to me again.

_Oh well_, I thought to myself, _here goes_.

"Don't. Move. Bella." Emmett ground out, his teeth clenched together as he fought the urge to sink his teeth into me.

"This is crazy," I said, hoping my voice sounded even. Emmett's ink black eyes bored into mine and I was struck by the intensity of his expression.

"_This_ is part of what I am, Bella. _I thought you knew that_," he said angrily, though it was obvious he was most angry with himself, not me.

Good…anger. I could work with an angry Emmett. "_I do know that_," I said, surprised at the conviction in my voice. "What I'm saying is…_I trust you_."

He searched my eyes, his expression taking in my own. I thought I felt him relax against me, though just marginally.

"I trust you, Em," I repeated, this time I reached up with my hand to cup his face. Thankfully, he allowed the movement.

"You're not afraid of me." It wasn't a question; he was just making an observation.

"I. Trust. You." I repeated the phrase again, punctuating each word.

Emmett closed his eyes tightly, finally dropping his chin to his chest, inhaling deeply. "Thank you." The words were strained, and I couldn't help but think that if he _could_ cry, he would be doing it right now. "I'm sorry," he said when he lifted his head to meet my eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said again, brushing a rogue shock of hair away from my face as he spoke.

I shook my head slightly, "It's okay," I offered weakly, not wanting to draw out the situation.

"Bella—"

"Well, that worked out well," Alice chimed from the window.

I jumped to cover myself, feeling vulnerable in my state of undress with Emmett situated between my legs. Only a thin sheet covered our lower bodies from her eyes.

"I'll say," came Jasper's response.

Holy. Hell.

"What the—" Emmett started to speak, a tiny smirk forming on his face as he used his body to shield me. "Don't you guys ever knock? Or call?" Emmett asked.

"We tried calling, but _someone's_phone is off," Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes," Jasper drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "knocking…we should have tried that." I heard him move back to the window, but I couldn't see anything over Emmett's hulking frame. "Knock, knock," Jasper joked, pecking on the glass with his finger. "Oh Emmett, could you please let us in before you sink your teeth into Bella—"

"Okay guys," I said laughing softly to hide my embarrassment. "Enough. Do you think we could have a moment here…for dressing and stuff, please?" I asked. "I'm more than slightly mortified."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "We'll be waiting outside with Carlisle and Edward."

_Merciful Zeus. This cannot get any more uncomfortable. _

"Well, at least Esme and Rosalie aren't here," I muttered softly, catching Emmett's chagrinned expression.

"_They're in the car_," Alice said before slipping out the window. "Hurry up, you two," she yelled once outside.

My face flamed. "That was…"

"Awkward," Emmett finished.

"Awkward doesn't begin to cover it. That was… humiliating." I shivered, seeking comfort in Emmett's embrace. "We were _naked_," I whispered.

"We were naked? With everything that just happened, _that's_ your concern…being caught naked?" Emmett chuckled softly as he pulled me against him.

"What if we were having sex? _We almost got caught having sex!"_ I whispered loudly. The realization hit me, very nearly sending me into hysterics.

"Easy, babe. Settle down," Emmett ran his fingers through my hair, smoothing the waves. "They didn't show up because we were going to have sex…they showed up because I lost control."

"But you didn't," I said, turning so I could face him.

"_Almost_…" he said again.

"_But you didn't_," I repeated, kissing him when I'd finished.

"Bella, I—"

"Enough. We are finished talking about this," I said hurriedly, stealing the sheet from the bed as I made my way to my closet. "Let's get dressed...I'm dying to know what Jazz found out."

I purposely refused to let my eyes wander back to Emmett's naked form. Instead, I focused all my attention to the clothing in my closet knowing full well that I would just throw on a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt.

I glanced over just in time to see Emmett slip his shirt back on over his head before making his way to me.

"I don't deserve you," he said smiling, softly kissing the tip of my nose.

"Stop," I said, making a half-hearted effort to push him away.

"I'm serious," he moved to embrace me, squeezing me softly before pulling me away from him. "I love you, Bells…always."

"I love you too, Em."

He kissed me quickly before moving to the window to join his family below, leaving me to dress alone.

The ride to the Cullen home was tense. Emmett and I rode in his Jeep with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle, while Alice and Rosalie rode in Carlisle'scar with Esme. It was pretty obvious that they intended to keep an eye on us given the close call, and who could blame them? Everyone seemed a little spooked.

"So," Jasper said once we crossed the threshold into the Cullen estate, "dining room?"

Carlislenodded his response and we all gradually made our way to the area. I moved to slip my jacket off and Emmett reached to take the garment, draping it on the back of the chair. Carlisle froze in front of me, his eyes scanning my neck before turning his attention to Emmett, his expression hard and accusing.

"Oh my God, Emmett," Rosalie hissed. "What did you do? _You bit her_?"

"Emmett, you didn't," Esme said, making her way to stand next to Carlisle. "Blood play with humans…it's too dangerous."

What? I reached up, touching the exposed skin. Immediately I felt the raised flesh, tender and raw under my searching fingers.

What happened next was a little unexpected…well, for nearly everyone in the room, at least. When I touched Emmett's marks my abdomen flooded with warmth. I felt moisture pool between my legs moments before Emmett's large hand squeezed my shoulder, pulling me flush against him.

_No way, Bella…not here, not now,_ I mentally berated myself. _Think about baseball statistics, think about your dad, anything other than_ _Emmett pinning you against the mattress and having his way with you._

Jasper cleared his throat, "Bella?"

I knew what he wanted, poor Jasper. I doubted you needed to be an empath to feel the waves of lust rolling off me. "I'm _trying_ Jazz," I said without turning to face him.

I heard him swallow, hard. "Just…" he exhaled slowly, "just stop touching them. That should help," he finished.

Once I pulled my hand away from the marks, which took a maximum effort, I felt slightly more in control. _Just slightly._ I screwed my eyes shut, willing more restraint...or, heck, a greater knowledge of baseball statistics. "I'm sorry," I said to no one in particular.

Carlisle's look softened as he met my eyes. "It's a type of neurotransmitter…it lingers in the tissue around the marks until they heal. Touch will evoke certain…responses," he looked embarrassed for me and I felt my face flame again.

Esme spoke up from the other end of the table, "Let's sit."

Emmett pulled my chair out for me, forcing me to sit when the seat met the backs of my knees. He took his seat beside me, reaching under the table to squeeze my leg reassuringly. "So, what did you find out, Jazz," he boomed, his voice sounding casual.

I envied his composure. I could practically feel Rosalie's gaze boring into me, even Alice seemed obsessed with staring at my marks. Edward remained silent on the other side of Emmett, and Carlisle thankfully kept his attention focused on Jasper.

"Well," Jasper spoke, his voice sounding much less edgy than before, "I found out that magic can be a might…confusin'." His southern accent was thick, making him sound quirky yet absolutely adorable. I lifted my eyes to meet his and he smiled at me. It was his way of saying everything would be okay and telling me not to be embarrassed.

I smiled back at Jasper as I placed my hand on top of Emmett's. I felt better, especially now that everyone seemed focused on what Jasper had to say.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked, rolling her eyes at Jasper.

"It means that when you ask magic to help you solve a problem, you need to realize that you may not even know what the problem is, exactly."

"Jasper, cut the riddles," Rosalie seemed uber-bitchy today. _Great._

Jasper huffed, clearly miffed by Rosalie's attitude, but he kept talking anyway. "When the family left, in the old Forks," Jasper clarified, "Alice's visions became problematic…she started goin' downhill fast." He took her hand in his, still obviously bothered by the event. "We were still reelin' from James' death, strugglin' to find Victoria despite the fact that we'd basically abandoned Bella in Forks."

Emmett squeezed my leg a little, not liking the scenario Jasper described.

"Well, when Alice went a little crazy and started obsessin' about 'righin' the wrong', I assumed she meant James and Victoria. I thought if I could go back, maybe stop James before he ever had a real chance to hurt her…things would be better."

"You did stop him," I chimed in finally. "James is dead, he's not in this time line, and as far as we know, Victoria is a non-issue."

"Right. You're right," Jasper stated. "The thing is…_James was never really the issue_."

"Huh?" Ugh, when Rose asked for clarification, she sounded bitchy. When I ask for clarification, I sound like a mouth-breathing knuckle-dragger. _Niiiice._

"When the coven cast the magic, I asked to right Alice's 'wrong,'" Jasper explained. "It wasn't James, darlin', it was _you_."

"Me?" I asked, my voice squeaking.

Jasper shrugged, nodding.

Edward leaned forward preparing to speak. "Jasper and I have come at this from every angle, Bella. He's right. From what I've seen of the old Forks time line, Alice's visions and other events, things were off…when we left, Alice fell apart."

"But I still don't understand what that has to do with Bella," Rosalie stated, perched on the edge of her seat.

For once, I had to agree with Rosalie.

"When we left," Jasper continued, "Bella was alone. She was never supposed to be alone."

I settled back against my chair realizing Jasper was referring to my relationship status. "Guys, you weren't in the old Forks…there was _no way_ Edward and I would have made it. _None_. He was right to go."

"I wasn't the one who was supposed to stay," Edward said. His gaze fell on Emmett and his crooked grin grew at Emmett's dawning awareness.

"What the—" Emmett started.

"You were supposed to be with Emmett all along!" Alice sighed, making everything sound very dreamy and romantic. "How…" she paused, momentarily speechless. "How perfect!"

"But Emmett was with Rosalie in the old Forks," I said. Yuck, I could still taste bile when I thought about Rosalie with Emmett in the old Forks time line.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Babe, if you and Edward had no chance in _old Forks_, what chance do you think Ro' and I would have? Hmm?"

Rosalie crossed her arms, looking indignant at Emmett's words.

"I think if we _had_ stayed in old Forks, Emmett and Rose would have still split," Jasper offered. "Eventually, I suspect that the two of you would have…well, you know," his words trailed off and he gestured between us.

I absently reached up, touching the marks near my neck. Heat flooded my body again, releasing another wave of wantonness.

"Bella. Stop. Touchin'. Them." Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose when he spoke the last word. "Good Lord, this is worse than the first day at the Manor," he whispered, though to no one in particular.

I cringed. I'd subconsciously touched the marks, not seeking them out per se…. I'd need to be extra careful for a few days until they healed. At least I'd need to be careful whenever I was in the room with a vampire.

Emmett chucked softly beside me, though his hand did slide between my knees and farther up my inner thigh.

He was _so_ not helping.

"Awe, I think it's sweet," Esme smiled. "Bella and Emmett were clearly meant to be together." Her expression was pure love, and Emmett and I both eagerly returned her warm smile.

"So, the spell did correct the problem after all," Carlisle finally chimed in. "But you killing James and finding Alice early had nothing to do with it? Bella and Emmett had to fall in love…that's why you two ended up in 1935, and in Gatlinburg."

"Right," Jasper responded. "I assumed the coven messed up the spell, but…" he shrugged to finish.

"Alice," Carlisle turned his attention to the pixy. "You were a vampire then. Did you have any visions about this back in 1935?"

"I knew a few things…. I knew Jasper was trying to find me, but I also knew I had to drag out the encounter even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. In hindsight, I guess I was supposed to give Bella and Emmett time for their relationship to grow."

"What I find very interesting is the fact that neither of you have any memory of your time in this new Forks," Carlisle stated. "It's like we were living with your…doppelgangers." He furrowed his brow at the word, indicating the same thing the rest of us felt. It was more than a little creepy to think that we were eerily similar yet remarkably different from the two people who sat with this group a few short weeks ago. We looked the same, but Jasper and I had memories from a time line that no longer existed.

"It's a paradox," Jasper finally offered, shaking his head at the phenomenon.

"It's definitely weird…I don't even know what my first day of school was like here. Or remember moving here, in _this_ Forks…_weird_," I said again. "When we came back from 1935, it's like we just appeared wherever our doppelgangers existed." A hint of a memory flashed back to me. "Where were you?" I asked Jasper. "We were together one second, then you were…gone. I appeared in the living room, almost in the exact same spot where we left, but you…."

"I was with Alice. We were—" he paused, considering his words, "we were in the forest."

_Nice save_, I thought to myself. I knew that was Jasper-speak for "we were getting ready to go at it like bunnies."

"What was _I_ doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"You were here all the time, Bella," Alice interjected.

"We were getting ready to watch a movie…I left to grab you some popcorn. When I came back to ask you what you wanted to drink, you were—" Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "you were back."

"But it was like they never left," Rosalie spoke, turning to Carlisle. "They said they were gone for months, but they couldn't have been…," she shook her head, her blonde hair falling in perfect waves past her shoulders.

"I think that's just the way the spell works. It's a sort of _safety_mechanism for the traveler," Carlisle shook his head. "It _is_ a paradox," he said, smiling at Jasper as he borrowed his words.

We sat in silence for a while, each of us absorbing the reality of the situation. _This whole thing unfolded because Emmett and I were meant to be together._ That was a head-trip, but I knew in my heart it was true. I loved him, and by some miracle, he loved me too…even if he did want to kill me earlier.

"Well," Carlisle spoke up first, "I think we've pretty much covered everything here." He smiled at Emmett and me. "I am very happy that the two of you found each other. True love is indeed a powerful force."

It would have sounded sappy coming from anyone else under any other circumstance, but Carlisle was right.

"Emmett," Carlisle said, "could I speak with you, alone, for a minute?"

I winced for Emmett. I knew Carlisle wanted to talk to him about the marks. Emmett squeezed my shoulder lightly, kissing me on top of the head. "I'll be back in a bit," he said before following Carlisle to his study.

I watched them walk away, my hand absently brushing against the marks again.

"_Bella_," Jasper warned.

"Sorry Jazz," I said quickly, moving to sit on my hand in an effort to still the motion. "Sorry."

Rosalie and Alice both watched me with rapt attention. Even Esme and Edward were clearly interested in my marks. Alice, of course, pounced first.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, gesturing to my neckline.

I shook my head, ignoring the blood rushing to my face. "No…I didn't even know until just a little while ago."

"You didn't feel it _while_he was doing it?" Rosalie asked her expression intense.

"No."

"I don't understand how he was able to do that without producing venom," Edward said as he stared at my neck in awe.

"He wasn't," I said dryly.

"He did for a little while at least," Esme spoke up. Her eyes told me that what Emmett and I had shared was very rare; he'd given me a truly wonderful experience, an experience that brought him to the limits of his own self-control, but still….

We sat at the table for over an hour, the conversation finally moving from my marks to our time in 1935 and eventually to the old Forks timeline. "You know Bella," Jasper spoke up, "it occurs to me that you owe me a trip to the grocery store."

"What?" Edward asked, certainly wondering why Jasper would want to set foot in a grocery store.

"The grocery store?" Emmett asked from behind me, startling me a bit with his sudden proximity.

I stood to hug him, and he kissed me quickly on the forehead smiling at my nervous display. I'd wanted to ask him what happened with Carlisle, but figured it would best to wait until we were alone.

"Yeah, that's a funny story actually," I said, turning to face the table again. "Though Alice and Emmett are supposed to go with us too," I said to Jazz.

Jasper nodded, meeting Emmett's eyes over my shoulder.

"Me?" Emmett asked. "From the old Forks? You wanted me to tag along, even back then?"

"Sure, you were newly single…I was single. I thought we could lick our wounds together while those two reacquainted themselves with each other."

Emmett's sultry smirk and arched eyebrow told me exactly how he'd hoped we would have 'licked our wounds' together in that time line…given the opportunity.

"You know, that sounded much less pornographic inside my head," I offered to everyone seated at the table.

"Don't worry, I think Emmett's the only one picking up the porno channel right now," Rosalie said as she stood to leave.

"Speakin' of things we were supposed to do once we came back," Jasper said, standing as well, "have you given any thought to my offer?"

"What…you gonna cook for her too?" Emmett commented sarcastically. Clearly, his talk with Carlisle had been nothing to worry about since his mood was as upbeat as ever.

"I'm talkin' about changin' her, smartass," Jasper rolled his eyes, smiling at Emmett.

Emmett's posture changed immediately and he abruptly pulled me beside him, shielding my body with his large frame. "Like hell," he said, his simple sentence carrying more than just a veiled threat.

"Jasper," Alice started to speak, worry tainting her voice.

"Emmett," Jasper continued in a serious tone this time, "I offered to change Bella once we returned. She wants this—"

"Bullshit," Emmett said, ready to fight.

"I promised her," Jasper replied.

"_I don't care_. That's. _Not_. Happenin'." Emmett and Jasper faced each other for several seconds, both of them looking deadly and dangerous.

I threw my hands in the air as my frustration finally grew too much to bear. "This is great, just perfect."

Emmett's dark eyes flashed to me. "What, you _want_ this?"

My eyes filled with unshed tears as I shook my head, "What difference does it make? It doesn't matter what I want."

"Unbelievable, Bella. That's just—"

"Enough!" Carlisle's raised voice cut off Emmett's argument. "It's been a stressful day, why don't we all just take a break here."

Emmett shook his head, looking like a strange mixture of emotion. His dark eyes locked on me for a moment, and I had to look away from the hurt and anger boiling behind those orbs. "I'm out of here," he said just seconds before slamming the front door.

"Bella," Esme started to speak, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"No, don't. I just want to go home," I said, swallowing my sobs. I wouldn't cry here, damn it. Not anymore. First Edward didn't want me to become one of them, now Emmett. It was too much for my puny _human_ brain to process.

I wiped away a single tear that spilled free…I had hoped that Emmett would be different.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and made a beeline for the door, slipping the hood over my head once outside. A steady rain fell on the driveway, casting everything in shades of gray. I continued my trek down the drive, fully intent on walking home in the early afternoon rain, when a flash of red blocked my path.

"Need a ride?" Rosalie offered.

I stood there staring at her for more than a few seconds.

"Bella, I'm trying to be nice here. Don't make it any more difficult than it already is," a soft smile graced her features. She rolled her eyes at my display, "_Just get in_."

I finally climbed into her car, hyperaware of two things. One, I was getting water all over her luxurious leather interior. Rosalie did not strike me as the type to allow such things, and I thought she was likely internally fuming at my guffaw. Two, I was in a car _with_ Rosalie, sitting not more than two feet from her. It was more than a little unnerving to be in such close proximity with a deadly creature…especially when said deadly creature detests you.

We drove in silence to Charlie's, and I was thankful for the reprieve. I didn't feel like talking about my feelings now, and I had no desire to listen to Rosalie tell me how lucky I am, how I can live my life like a good little human girl now and go on my merry way.

We pulled in the driveway and I noticed Charlie's cruiser was still gone. He wouldn't expect me home from school this early anyway.

"You know, you guys just blindsided him with that one," Rose finally spoke after turning off the car.

I remained silent. Maybe she would realize that I had no desire listen to the virtues of humanity right now.

"Okay, I get it…you don't want to talk to me," she glanced to her nails before looking back at me. "Just…don't shut him out. He'll cool down then you guys need to talk."

I exhaled loudly. "What do you care, Rosalie? From what I can gather, you should be thrilled…more than willing to take my place, even."

Yup, I was looking to pick a fight with a vampire. No one ever accused me of being the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "What is your malfunction? I just heard, quite possibly, the most romantic story _ever_ about you two…I mean, Shakespeare couldn't write that crap. _A love that crosses time? _Bella, he loves you. You love him. _Work this out_."

All anger disappeared from Rosalie's eyes as she talked, until finally she looked vulnerable and almost sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Am _I _okay?"

I nodded, a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah..you're being kinda—nice."

Rosalie laughed softly before casting her eyes down. "I just don't want to see true love suffer. Despite what everyone thinks, I really am a romantic at heart."

I looked down too, "Have you ever been in love Rosalie?"

"Rose," she corrected.

I looked up at her.

"Call me Rose."

I nodded, "Okay…thanks." Such an exchange may seem small to an outsider, but I sensed the importance of her request. She was inviting me into her inner circle. A place where few people were ever allowed. It was both an honor and utterly terrifying all at the same time.

"Have you ever been in love, Rose?" I continued.

She nodded, dropping her eyes again.

I furrowed my brow, perplexed by her submissive display. It was very un-Rose like.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "You're in love right now…_of course_."

She nodded again.

"Please don't tell me it's—" I couldn't finish. I didn't want to hear her confess her undying love for Emmett.

"Oh God, no!" She piped up, her eyes darting to mine. "Not Emmett."

If not Emmett, then who? My mind reeled until one face settled in my brain. "Edward." I didn't need to ask her, and her downcast eyes served as my confirmation.

"But, he doesn't feel the same way," she said, finally looking up at me.

It was my turn to look away.

"I thought, when Emmett came into the picture…I thought I could use him to make Edward jealous."

I clenched my teeth together.

"It didn't work though. In fact, it made things worse. Emmett blew me off, repeatedly, and I think Edward was disgusted by my display."

I swallowed audibly. _Wow,_ _this was Rose trying to be nice?_

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable." Rose looked out the car window before speaking again. "Anyway, now I guess I'm just…damaged goods."

I watched her for a while, taking in this side of her. "Rose, I don't think he thinks that at all. Maybe he's just…confused."

She turned her amber eyes to mine, quirking her brow at my words. "Confused?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Maybe if you let him know, subtly, that you are interested…."

"Sure, then he could reject me, _again_."

"Love is hard, Rose."

"So does that mean you're going to talk to Em?"

I sighed. "Of course I will. I love him," I said, even presenting a small smile.

She smiled too, "I'll _think_ about it, Bella."

"Good…and thanks Rose."

I left the car feeling oddly at ease given the circumstances. Rose and I were apparently building the foundations for a friendship, and it felt good to have her support. I knew I would talk to Emmett as soon as he cooled off, and I'd hoped we could come to some sort of equally positive resolution. Maybe I could convince Emmett to change his mind even.

I dropped my jacket in the hamper before making my way to my bedroom. Before I could plop myself on my bed, I was engulfed in a soaking wet bear hug.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said, his voice muffled by my hair.

"I'm sorry too," I said, blinking fast so I wouldn't cry.

"If you want Jasper to do this," he said, pulling me away from him so he could look into my eyes, "then I won't stand in the way. I love you."

"I love you too. I just wish that you _wanted_ this for me."

"Babe, it's not my first choice, but—"

"Yeah, I know. Let me guess, you want me to live my human life, have all my human experiences so I can grow old and die."

"What?" Emmett asked looking at me as though I were a raving lunatic, barely blinking as rainwater from his hair dripped off his eyelashes.

"Isn't that what you want for me?"

"_Hell no_," he said with such vehemence that I thought I'd offended him somehow. "Why would you think that?"

"You obviously don't want Jasper to change me," I stated before taking a deep breath. I didn't want to fight with Emmett, but I wasn't sure how this conversation was going to play out either.

Emmett shook his head, his smile growing larger and larger. "Babe, you're right…I _don't_ want Jasper to change you."

_And cue Captain Obvious._

"_I_ want to change you."

Alright, I know it makes me sound like a mouth-breathing knuckle-dragger, but I'm saying it anyway. "Huh?"

"Yeah, _me_. _I_ want to change you. We've talked about this…all of us, but I just realized that you and Jazz wouldn't remember any of those conversations," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How can you change me if you want to kill me?" I asked.

"What the—why do you think I want to kill you?"

I glanced at my still rumpled bed sheets, our earlier encounter coming back with ferocious intensity. "Earlier…this morning, when you tried to—"

"I had no desire to kill you, Bella. I was just _strongly _leanin' toward speedin' up your transformation." He pulled me close to him again, snuggling my head beneath his chin. "I would never hurt you sweetheart. And I never want to see you cry again."

"So," I craned my neck so I could look up at him, "you just wanted to change me earlier?"

He nodded, smirking seductively, "Well, that and other things."

"Was it because of the blood play?" I asked, barely resisting the urge to run my hand across my new marks.

"No, I don't think so. Carlisle and I talked about it. I don't think you realize just how ready I am for you to become one of us."

I smiled up at him, "I don't think you realize just how ready I am either."

"Really? We could always change the plan," he said smiling.

"What is 'the plan,' exactly?"

"One year of college in Alaska, then the change next summer…Carlisle says that way you can finish up your classes online to help take your mind off everything."

"That seems like a long time to wait," I said, absently chewing my lower lip.

"Hey, anytime you're ready, say the word sweetheart." Emmett pulled me to him again before kissing me softly on the lips.

"How about after graduation?"

"College?" Emmett nearly squeaked.

"_No_, I was thinking next _month, _not next summer."

"Even better as far as I'm concerned."

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck so I could kiss him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

He smiled against my lips. "You know, I'm more of a visual kinda guy. Why don't you just _show_ me instead?"

* * *

A/N: Alright everyone, that chapter was full of some pretty close calls...hmm, I wonder what Charlie and Emmett talked about during that fishing trip that got Charlie's knickers in such a twist (hint, hint). Thankfully, Bella and Emmett worked out their issues with her transformation. Funny how these two just keep getting their wires crossed. Poor Bella, she should have know that Emmett wanted her to become a vampire. I guess Edward's constant rejection of her wishes in the old time line really scarred her.

Speaking of scars, I had to introduce the concept of blood play into this story line. I cannot fathom having a hunky vampire boyfriend who cannot bite me. That would completely tick me off to no end. So, I thought I would make it something sensual and fulfilling for both parties involved. Plus, it can really make things interesting when they finally consummate their relationship [insert dreamy sigh here]. Oh, and yes, they will have sex...I'm thinking it's about dang time and that I will write that in the next chapter (go easy on me though...this is my first fan fiction, after all, and I am REALLY nervous about writing that!).

By the way, I think we may have one...maybe two more chapters tops before this story concludes. Can you believe we've made it this far? Thanks again, and I am going to work really hard to get the conclusion out as quickly as possible!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello everyone! I'll be honest, this chapter is not the ending that I said was nigh (there are surprisingly few opportunities to use that particular word in everyday language, so forgive me for doing it when I get the chance...it's a great word and I'm really not sure why it fell out of fashion). Anywho, KayPanda asked some great questions, and I found myself with some spare time this holiday weekend, so I was inspired to peck out this little chapter for your reading pleasure...or frustration (no, Emmett and Bella do not have sex in this chapter, but this is about as close as they've ever been to doing the deed...but don't you worry, I promise the time will come-and yes, that pun was intended). I hope you guys enjoy my hand at a little dirt talk. I seriously want to spend hours talking dirty with Emmett, and somehow I get the feeling that I very much not alone in that desire.

By the way, I'm working on the ending right now, sniffle sniffle. I may need to split the final chapter into two separate chapters, it's turning into a whopper. It's been a long, fun ride, but the end is indeed nigh (yeah, apparently it's my word of the day)!

Hope you enjoy this little chapter...

Legal: Don't own it, but I sure dream about it..._a lot_.

* * *

I made a small lunch while we dried Emmett's clothes. Emmett looked hilarious in a pair of Charlie's athletic shorts and too-small T-shirt, but I didn't think I could handle having him sit around for thirty minutes in a towel while his jeans and Henley dried.

Well, at least not without _pouncing_ on him.

I wolfed down my sandwich while he phoned Jazz from the kitchen, apologizing for the incident. Jasper-being Jasper-was more than understanding, realizing that the whole thing would just be chalked up to yet another memory that our doppelgangers took with them when we re-appeared back in Forks.

Emmett and I talked about my upcoming change, and he indicated that we would need to tell the others about the new date. He remained adamant that he wanted to be the one to change me, but also indicated that Carlisle wanted to be with us when the event occurred…not for fear of Emmett's reaction to my blood , but just to ease my transition as much as possible. I'm pretty sure the marks on my neck were proof that Emmett could control any blood lust, though he hadn't made any effort to renew them. The venom he had produced was only a reaction to his own desire to change me _sooner_ rather than later…and we were both in agreement about that.

Charlie phoned to say that he would be stopping by the Reservation after work. He and Billy planned to watch a game, which meant that he would be out late eating greasy food and drinking terrible beer.

Emmett and I took advantage of Charlie's absence, spending much of the late afternoon and evening just enjoying each others company. Emmett slipped out to hunt once he heard the cruiser's arrival, giving me a chance to chat with Charlie before getting ready for bed. I was more than a little surprised to see Emmett waiting for me in my bedroom once I finally made my way upstairs for the night.

"Hey," I whispered as he hugged my body to him. I inhaled deeply, enjoying his uniquely masculine scent. Emmett had hunted quickly, and he'd returned to my room without changing. I have no idea how he managed to stay so clean, but I was thankful to have him in my arms again so fast.

"Hey to you," he said softly, kissing the top of my head. "I hope you don't mind…I just wanted to come back to you, so I did a fast kill."

"Lie down with me?" I asked, already pulling him with me toward the bed.

His smile was warm and answering, and before I reached the bed, he pulled me back so he could turn down the sheets for me, tucking me in like a child. He climbed in behind me, staying on top of the comforter so that his cool skin would not chill me, though honestly I didn't mind it at all and often sought out his cool frame in my sleep-addled state.

The next two weeks passed so quickly that I actually had a hard time keeping up with the dates. Graduation was looming, and while the Cullens and I were gearing up for my transformation, the rest of the town was getting ready for yet another Forks High graduation. I was excited for both, though I think Emmett's excitement overshadowed my own. His list of "must have" experiences once my change was complete grew every day.

Even Rose started to lighten up, making things _much_less stressful. Alice and I decided that even though Rose's claws were finally nowhere near Emmett, we would need to ramp up our plan to get Edward and Rose together. I'd reluctantly told Alice everything about Rose's confession regarding her true feelings for Edward, and, of course, the pixie was less than surprised.

_Why I even thought it was necessary to keep that confession to myself is beyond me_….

"What are you two schemin'," Emmett cooed from my shoulder as Alice and I sat perched on the edge of her and Jasper's bed.

"Nothing," I lied, my heart stammering from his touch alone. My marks had nearly healed, but that didn't mean Emmett couldn't evoke intense feelings from just touching me anywhere anyway.

_And that big, gorgeous, dimpled vampire knew it too._

"Bella," Emmett spoke as he crouched down beside me, lowering his gaze so that he was head to head with me, "you are a _terrible_ liar."

I glanced at Alice. "Jasper knows," she said succinctly.

"That hurts…Jasper knows and _I_don't," Emmett faux pouted.

"What about Edward—"

"What _about_ Edward?" Emmett asked, making no effort to disguise his jealousy.

"You'll have to block him from your mind…can you do that?" I asked, ignoring his jealous vibe. Maybe if we brought Emmett into the fold, it would ease his jealousy.

"He doesn't really go there anymore," Alice said, laughing and ducking away from Emmett's quick reach.

"What?" I asked, hating that _I_ was the one who was now out of the loop.

Emmett moved from crouching near us to settle beside me on the bed, leaving me sandwiched with him behind me and Alice in front of me. "Yeah, um, that _really_ hasn't been an issue for a few years now."

Alice laughed again, though she continued staring at me.

You know that moment when you finally realize that an awkward and embarrassing part of the conversation is really about _you_? Well, I was having that moment. _In spades_.

"One of you better tell me what the heck is going on…_now_." My threat was meaningless. I was, after all, the lowest one on the food chain in this little vampire sandwich.

"Edward stopped watching after he got sick of the reruns," came Emmett's vague response.

"What _reruns_?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted clarification but seeking it anyway.

"We called it _The Bella Show_," Alice chimed in. "It's been on for decades, though I imagine there are some new episodes lately," she finished, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Emmett reached around me for Alice, holding me with one arm while the pixy darted away from his free hand.

"_The Bella Show_," I sighed. "Emmett, no," I whimpered dramatically.

"What?" Emmett wailed. "Like I could help it," he said, snuggling me against him as he kissed my neck, purposely avoiding the nearly healed marks for Alice's sake. "_I missed you_."

Now, how could I stay mad at _that_?

"He missed you _a lot_, evidently," Alice laughed. "Poor Edward."

"Poor Edward," Emmett said with mock indignation, "poor _me_!"

"But I didn't think you remembered much after the change."

"Everyone is different," Alice said. "Strong relationships are usually easier to recall, which is probably why Emmett was drawn to you at the stream in the first place."

Alice watched us for a few seconds and I my heart broke at the momentary sadness that marred her face. I realized Alice had little to no memory of her time as a human, and I hadn't truly considered how much that might bother her.

"Eventually, though," she continued, "most of it comes back to us."

"Which is how we got _The Bella Show_," Jasper chimed in from the doorway, undoubtedly drawn to our area when he felt Alice's mood darken.

I smiled as he sat behind her, wrapping her in his protective embrace. They were ridiculously perfect for one another. I sighed as I leaned back against Emmett's strong chest, realizing Jasper was likely kicking out some concentrated, soothing vibes for Alice and I was just riding the coattails of that experience.

"Yeah, I think what finally got him were all the blow-jobs," Alice said nonchalantly.

_Oh my…OhmigoshOhmigoshOhmigosh, nooo. Did she really just say that?_

I closed my eyes, quickly slapping my hands against them in an effort to knock the mental image out of my _own_ head…not caring that my mouth was hanging agape as Jasper and Alice looked on like we'd just been talking about the weather.

"Edward's seen—" I paused, eyes barely open, still unable to meet anyones gaze, "um, _that_?"

Emmett pulled me closer and I could feel him laughing softly to himself. "It's okay babe. We live in a house with an empath, a telepath, and a psychic…there isn't much that _someone_ doesn't see, feel," he paused to point his finger at Jasper and Alice, "or _hear_."

"But _I_ don't _hear_ them," I said, still mortified and unable to appreciate Em's effort to deflect my stigma.

"Well, enjoy it now because once you're one of us, _that's_ all you'll hear." Emmett rolled his eyes when I glanced at him over my shoulder. "They are _busy_…s'all I'm sayin'," he finished adorably, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

I smiled though I still felt exposed.

"Relax Bella," Alice soothed, "vampires are _very_ sexual creatures, it's really no big deal." Jasper shrugged beside her as though to confirm her statement.

Sure, that's all well and good for the vampire pixie who hasn't been the star of a very intimate porn show for the better part of a century. I offered her a small, tight-lipped smile…face _still_ flaming but trying to swallow my embarrassment anyway.

"Ready to hunt?" Jasper asked suddenly as he turned to Alice.

"Sure, what about you Em?"

"Nah," Emmett replied, lying back on Alice and Jasper's cream colored silk comforter, "I'm good…I hunted this morning while Bells was in class."

Esme and Carlisle appeared in the doorway signaling that, apparently, everyone was going, except Rose who was in Alaska again and Edward who was in Seattle. "Bella, I tried my hand at a lasagna…it's in the oven if you get hungry," Esme said, smiling softly.

That woman surprised me to no end. She went out of her way to cook for me in spite of the fact that human food was absolutely repulsive to her. "Thank you, you really didn't have to do that."

"Please, one can only eat so many egg sandwiches," she joked, giving both Jasper and Emmett poignant stares.

"Hey!" Emmett crooned, faking his offense.

Alice and Jasper stood to leave, casually making their way to the door, but Jasper ducked his head back in the bedroom. "Oh," he said as though just remembering something, "and don't get frisky on our bed, Emmett…I wouldn't want your scent throwing me off when Alice and I make some _noise_ later." Jasper flashed me a quick wink and a smile before ducking out again and missing the pillow that Emmett threw at his head.

"That boy's not right," Emmett said after a few seconds, still lying back on the bed. "I think we should _get frisky_ out of spite," he said, pulling me down to him. "What do you say," he cooed seductively, "really teach mean ol' Jazz a lesson."

At first I'd thought he was joking, but when he unbuttoned the top two buttons of my blouse, sliding the material open so he could cup my breast, I realized that he was serious.

"Emmett," I started to protest and say that maybe we should go to his bedroom. Suddenly, the flat of his tongue brushed across the nearly healed marks on my neck, unleashing a fire that blazed straight to my sex. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out, I'd felt like I nearly exploded and still felt as though I were on the precipice of a pending orgasm.

"No fair," I managed to say as I stared up into Emmett's eyes. His smile was devilish, letting me know that he knew I was putty in his hands.

"Well," he murmured against my lips as he continued to unbutton my blouse, "I figure if you're still upset about it when I'm finished ravishin' you, maybe you'll punish me _real good_."

I screwed my eyes shut, reveling in the sensations that Emmett created as he used his tongue, and that damn accent, to drive me insane. Emmett's words caused a new fantasy to pop into my head and now I had to contend with images of Emmett tied to a bed, submitting to my _punishment_.

"Mmm, punish, huh?" I practically moaned as he slid my skirt up around my waist, exposing my new black silk and lace panties to his view.

"Well," he said as his eyes took in the new undergarments, "you will be stronger than me for almost a year after your change…might as well _enjoy_ your domination." His fingers trailed over the thin material, giving me minimal friction and causing me to arch against him. "I have eternity to _dominate_you," he said, pulling the material aside and sliding first one finger into me before adding a second. His thumb circled my clit in a matching rhythm. "I promise," he said, his lips brushing mine for an instant, "you'll love every minute of it though."

Like I had any doubt about _that_.

He continued his slow rhythm, nearly driving me insane, before finally finding my marks again, instantly sending me over the edge as he nipped and licked at my flesh. I spasmed around Emmett's fingers, my body eager to feel him, _all of him_, inside me.

We stayed on the bed for several minutes, with Emmett's feverish kisses nearly bringing me to the brink, yet again.

"I really like seeing these on you," Emmett said, dragging his hand across my marked flesh, making me hiss at the lustful sensations each touch sent through my body. "_My_ marks," he said, his eyes dark as he stared at his fingers grazing the raised skin moments before cupping my breast.

"Yours," I said, placing my hand over his as he started to squeeze the sensitive peaks through my bra.

"_Mine_," he growled softly, making eye contact with me as he moved to cup my face with his hand, brushing his thumb gently across my lower lip. The animal look on his face told me he was no longer just referring to the red flesh he'd marred with his teeth. He was staking a primal claim on me…and, feminist movement be damned, my arousal increased tenfold.

I nodded my acquiescence, reaching up to cup his jaw with my hand. "Mine," I said much softer as I rubbed my thumb across his full lower lip. He smirked at my mocking word and actions, but nodded just as I did.

"Yours," he said in a lust-laden voice, "always." He kissed me harshly, our lips meeting hurriedly for just a moment before he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "_I don't share_," he said darkly, his black eyes boring into mine, "and I won't _be_ shared. There's never been anyone else, Bella. Not since you…."

I stared into his eyes, trying to fight through a haze of vampire mojo induced fog to make sense of his train of thought. Finally, I realized, we'd never explained our plan involving Edward.

"Alice and I are going to try to get Rose and Edward to hook up." I'd blurted it out in a most ungraceful way, but I wanted Em to know that when I'd mentioned Edward earlier, I'd only been thinking of this plan for him, and not of Edward in _any_ _other_ way.

He stilled for a moment before barely nodding. "I like it. I like it _a lot_," he said, lowering his head to kiss me softly on the lips.

"But you'll need to _not_ think about it, block it…just in case."

Emmett pulled back to give me an _oh-please_ look. "Babe," he smirked, "I already told you, he's not going in here again," he said, tapping his temple lightly with his index finger.

"Right," I huffed, "_The Bella Show_." I shuddered at the reminder.

"Hey, don't knock it," he said, moving his hand to rub my hip. "It's a really good show…turns out I have an _excellent_ memory and a _very_ good imagination."

"Mmm," I hummed, "maybe you could tell me about an episode," I prodded, suddenly very curious and hopeful that Emmett might be willing to divulge a fantasy or two…or ten.

"I could be _persuaded_," he responded, tweaking my nipple and causing me to bite my lower lip. "What about you?"

_Oh crap, what about me?_ I quirked my brow at his question.

He lowered his face to mine, his breath doing amazing things to my anatomy. "_I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours_," he nearly whispered and I arched myself against him seeking his hard, muscular chest against my aching breasts.

I nodded. Heck, I'd tell him anything he wanted at this point…I was too far gone to be embarrassed.

"What about these?" Emmett spoke again, raking his fingertip over my marks and smiling as I arched myself against him again, clenching my thighs together tightly when I felt moisture pooling in my panties. "Would you like something a little more…permanent?"

_Um, hells yeah, please and thank you_. I managed to nod, not trusting my voice.

"I was hoping that would be your response," Emmett said as he trailed open mouth kisses across my jaw. "Where?"

It took me a moment to realize he was asking me where I wanted my new mark, and I briefly considered his question. "Anyplace you want. But I want at least one where I can see it…touch it."

He arched a single eyebrow. "More than one? Mmm-hmm, I like that idea," he said as he rolled on top of me, using his muscular thigh to push my legs open wide to accommodate him.

Our mouths continued in alternating frenzied, passionate kisses and soft, subtle brushes of flesh against flesh. Emmett held some of his weight off me by supporting himself on his elbows, but he still pressed against me nicely, rolling his hips against me every so often.

"You know," he finally spoke, "maybe we _should_ take this in the other room. Wouldn't want to upset Jazz too much with the blood play and all."

"Jasper's already smelled my blood," I said, unwilling to lose even a few precious seconds of body contact. "He's fine."

Emmett chuckled softly against my lips. "My _eager_ girl."

I barely nodded as I pulled the waistband of his jeans down against me again. He stretched my arms above my head with one of his hands, and I relished the feel of being putty in his hands.

"But Bella," he cooed against my neck, rocking his hips against me again. "I don't plan to give you a few grazing marks," he said as he released his hold on my arms, dragging my uncast arm to his lips. He kissed his way from my upturned wrist to the sensitive flesh near the inside of my elbow. "Not like last time," he said, sweeping his teeth delicately along my skin.

Instantly I knew what he was doing. Though I never felt the skin break, he'd undoubtedly drawn blood, giving me another smaller mark like my nearly healed ones. This would not be my permanent mark. This mark would not be deep enough to scar, but already I felt the effects from the grazing.

He dropped my arm, pushing his hips against me in a desperate mockery of the act our bodies craved. I tasted the salty tang of my blood on his tongue, but couldn't bring myself to care.

Funny, a year ago I would have fainted at the idea of sharing my blood with anyone…now my heart hammered feverishly to pump more of the heated liquid, I nearly quivered to feel Emmett's teeth on me, to feel Emmett's tongue swipe my flesh.

Emmett growled against my neck, drawing my focus back to the here and now. I scarcely had time to register the sound when he whisked me up and off the bed, tossing me over his shoulder in a Neanderthal display as he headed to his bedroom. He placed me in the middle of the bed then quickly yanked his shirt over his head, the sight of his perfectly sculpted body silencing any protests from my lips.

"Last chance to back out, Bella," he warned, kicking his shoes off as he closed the distance between his door and the bed. "In fact," he drawled, "I think it's too late already…the more I think about my mark on you, _forever…_the more I like it."

I swallowed reflexively, my human instinct finally registering the dangerous creature in front of me…not that I was scared, not in the least in fact. Rather, some small part of me understood that I was about to be bitten, that Emmett in fact did look like a predator, and that he moved around me as though I were his prey.

Even with that knowledge, one thing was obvious. _My panties were soaked_. I don't think I'd ever been more aroused in my life.

Emmett clasped my ankles, pulling me to him so that I sat perched on the edge of the bed with my legs on either side of him. "I need to feel you on me, babe, or I might forget that you have that damn cast," he said, his voice filled with lust. "Please, your mouth…."

I realized that Emmett was actually _asking _me for a blow job. I smiled up at him; my eyes taking in his muscular form as I quickly unbuttoned his jeans. I licked him through his navy blue boxer briefs, causing him to hiss and roll his head back. I freed his thick erection, licking him again from base to tip.

I sucked the head into my mouth, lightly scraping my teeth against his flesh as I pulled away from him. Emmett's hands immediately flew to my shoulders as he grunted his response. "Fuck, Bella," he nearly growled through gritted teeth.

I froze, afraid I'd hurt him. My tongue skimmed my lips as I prepared to apologize, turning my face up to him.

He clasped my chin in one of his hands. "I'm sorry, babe…I don't mean to offend you," he said looking both chagrined and eager. "That just felt really, _really_ good and I wasn't expectin' it." He finished speaking, swiping the pad of his thumb across my lower lip as he flashed a dimpled grin at me.

Oh…_oh_, well, hey. I could work with this.

I shrugged my shoulders, still eyeing him coyly. "I don't mind…not like this," I said. "It makes me feel like you're barely holding on to your self control when you talk like that during _this_," I said, licking him again. His abdominal muscles flexed. "Besides, I love it when you talk…it really turns me on."

Emmett smirked at me as I parted my lips, slowing easing him into my mouth while I watched him. "Mmm," he hummed, "you know, I always suspected you liked that, even in Tennessee…it's a good thing too 'cause I don't think I _could_ be quiet with you, sweetheart." His breath hitched as he spoke and I watched his body flex and strain as I continued to suck and lick him, using my hand to stimulate the rest of his thick shaft.

I scraped my teeth against him again, earning another expletive.

I continued to experiment with Emmett, finding that I could be a bit rougher with him than I'd originally thought. It made sense, though, given that he was no longer human and that I could do little to hurt him. He liked it when I was gentle and easy, and he liked it when I scraped his flesh with my human teeth and nails…and I liked it when I brought him to the brink like this. It definitely filled me with feminine pride, knowing that he was mine and that he _wanted_ me like this.

Emmett suddenly growled, twisting his hand in my hair, though not painfully so. "Baby, you need to move if you don't want me to come in your mouth."

I looked up at him, trying to convey my intention with eye contact. I had no desire to move. I loved taking Emmett in my mouth. I loved tasting him. And with that realization somehow communicated between us, Emmett came, rocking his hips gently as I moved with him during his orgasm.

I expected Emmett to relax, though only marginally, in his post-orgasmic state; however, the predatory gleam in Emmett's dark eyes reappeared, causing my pulse to quicken. "Lie back," he ordered.

I scooted away from him, moving toward the center of the large bed again. He smirked at me, never breaking eye contact as he seductively removed his remaining clothing and climbed on the bed, slowly crawling toward me. He maneuvered himself between my legs, unbuttoning my skirt first and sliding the material gently down my legs before tossing it carelessly over the edge of the bed. Emmett made quick work of the few remaining buttons that kept my blouse from hanging open, tenderly working the material off my shoulders and down my arms before tossing it to the floor with my skirt.

"Hmmm," Emmett hummed against my lips, kissing me quickly before pulling away from me. He pulled my hips down so that his already hardening cock rubbed against my damp panties, grazing my clitoris with each gentle thrust of his hips. "Where should I bite Bella?" He spoke aloud to himself as he absently traced his finger between my breasts, nimbly opening the front clasp with one hand. He palmed both breasts with his hands while his hips continued to rock, rubbing his cock against my swollen clit with each torturous thrust.

"Anywhere," I breathed, uncertain if he'd even heard me. "Anywhere you want," I repeated, feeling myself getting closer to the edge.

Emmett roughly pinched my nipples between his thumb and index finger in each hand, making me hiss and thrust my hips against him in response. "You look so hot right now, Bella," Emmett said as he lowered himself to kiss me. I felt his tongue swipe my lower lip, encouraging me to open my mouth to him. I parted my lips and Emmett eagerly accepted the invitation, plundering my mouth with his tongue while he continued to thrust himself against me.

"Are you overly fond of these panties?" Emmett asked as his hand skimmed the black silk scrap of material.

I shook my head quickly, already knowing he intended to rip them from my body. It had become Emmett's tic, much to Alice's vexation, so I wasn't the least bit surprised to feel the material quickly removed from my dripping core, leaving no barrier between his fully hard cock and my throbbing mound.

Emmett pulled away from me again but still kept rocking himself against my pussy. "Do you ever touch yourself, Bella?" He asked, keeping his strokes long and slow.

My cheeks heated at his intimate question, and I hesitated to answer him.

"You already know _I_ do—in the shower…and you know that I think about your mouth on me," his words were hypnotic, and his thrusts became even more sensual. "Do you have any idea how many times I've gotten off just thinkin' about you?" He asked, biting his bottom lip.

That single action always made me wet, but combined with his movements and his admission it nearly sent me careening over the edge of a very intense orgasm. Emmett seemed to sense my state, slowing his movements just slightly.

"Do you ever think of me?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly, moving my hips in an effort to get more friction against my aching clit. Emmett, of course, knew this and constantly out maneuvered me.

"Do you ever touch yourself when you think of me?" He continued.

I nodded again slowly, feeling the telltale signs of a wicked blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby," Emmett said, cupping my jaw with his large hand and stroking his thumb across my cheek. "I'm glad you think of me that way."

I turned my face so I could capture his thumb in between my teeth, biting gently before sucking the appendage in my mouth briefly. Emmett's expression grew intense as he watched me and I offered him a small smile as I released his thumb.

"Good Lord, woman," Emmett whispered, "baby, I need you to _let_ me do this. Just do as I say, okay?" He pleaded. "_Exactly_ as I say."

I nodded mutely, aware that Emmett was struggling to maintain his control.

I made no further movements as Emmett slowed his breathing, mentally gathering himself.

"Rub my cock against you, baby…get it wet for me," Emmett ordered, his jaw flexing as I did exactly as he asked.

I was shocked to feel the wetness between my legs. I'd never been so soaked. I rubbed Emmett's thick erection against me and I used my fingers to gather more fluid to coat him, making him slippery and very, very wet. I could feel every vein as I rubbed his now soaked cock against my clit, pushing him between my swollen labia.

"_Easy_," Emmett hissed, pulling back a bit, "I don't want you to come just yet." He smirked at my frustrated growl. "Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself," he ordered as he leaned down to suck first one pebbled nipple into his cool mouth then the other.

"Ungh!" The strangled cry erupted from my throat, followed by a round of keening animal sounds I hadn't known I could make.

"Tell me," Emmett repeated.

"Remember when Hattie ran out of blackberries, and we brought back the chocolate cake instead…in your kitchen?" I asked breathlessly, knowing I would have to tell Emmett at least one fantasy or he would draw out this torture.

He nodded. "I asked you what you were thinkin' in the restaurant," he added, letting me know that he did indeed know what I was talking about.

"You…you came up behind me—in the kitchen," I gulped air into my lungs. "God, Em, I wanted you to bend me over that counter and take me right there with my dress pulled up and my panties shoved to the side," I panted as he granted me more friction against my core, his pace increasing with my admission.

He leaned down to kiss me roughly on the mouth, his tongue finding mine briefly before breaking the kiss. He didn't pull completely away, though, and instead kept his head close enough to mine so that his lips brushed against my own when he spoke. "You wanted me to fuck you from behind? To bend you over that counter as my cock pushed into your tight pussy?" He kissed me quickly before speaking again. "Will my cock even fit? I would've had to go slow, baby…inch by inch before I could pound into you."

I whimpered against him, his accent and vampire breath making my head swim as though I were intoxicated, reveling in the feel of him against my core as his movement mimicked his words.

"Where are my hands, Bella…in this fantasy?"

I bit my lower lip hard, trying to gather my wits. "Your left hand is pinching my nipple; you pull my dress off the shoulder so you can get to my bra and feel my bare skin. Your right hand is buried in the front of my panties, rubbing my clit as you take me from behind…only it's not really your hand, it's just a fantasy," I manage, my breath coming quickly in my hyper-aroused state. "It's my hand; my fingers that make me come…but I pretend they're yours."

He pulled away suddenly, rocking back but keeping me against his now throbbing erection. He pulled his breath in between his teeth, making a long hissing sound. "Damn it, baby, _that_was a good one," he said slowly, dipping first one finger then a second inside me as his thumb swirled around my swollen clit. "You're so close," he whispered as he removed his fingers, rubbing the fluid on his cock and pumping it in his hand several times before speaking again.

I held my breath as he pumped his cock, still desperately wanting to see Emmett pleasure himself. He pressed the head of his erection against my soaked slit, slowly rocking his hips forward before speaking again.

"Do you ever think about me now…as a vampire?" He clarified.

His look was unreadable, but even in my clouded state I knew what he was really asking. Emmett wanted to know that I was in love with all of him…not just the human, but the vampire too.

I nodded, a small smile spreading across my lips, causing him to smirk in return. "Those are some of my favorite fantasies," I said breathlessly.

"Tell me your favorite, kitten," he murmured softly as he pulled himself away from my throbbing sex, leaning forward to lick my marks. Had he remained on me completely, I would have come undone, climaxing then and there. As it was, I shook with need, still dangling on the precipice of my looming orgasm.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, already knowing what my favorite fantasy was but uncertain as to how Em would react. He pressed his hard cock between my labia, rubbing the head against my swollen clit, silently urging me to continue. "You'll think I'm …crazy," I finished, my breath coming in rapid but shallow pants.

He shook his head before leaning down to kiss my lips gently, licking my abused bottom lip with his cool tongue. "I want to know," he spoke, making his demand seem less like a command and more like a request.

I inhaled deeply, vaguely aware that he was probably using some of his vampire mojo skills to seduce the answer out of me. _Whatever_, I didn't care…I was riding an epic sex high and I would tell him anything he wanted to know if it meant I could have him like this.

"My favorite," I started, causing Emmett to pull back so he could watch my face. "By the stream, the day you found me again…after you'd been changed," my breath came sporadically again and I hoped he understood my broken sentence. This particular fantasy always brought me to orgasm quickly and I felt myself gearing up already.

He barely turned his head as if he were considering something, narrowing his eyes just a bit and slowing his movements against my now weeping sex. "When I was a newborn?" He clarified, mimicking my nod once I responded.

I could tell he didn't expect this type of fantasy and for a moment I wished I'd just picked another one…there were _plenty_, after all. But, he _did_ ask for my favorite and I thought I should be honest.

"You were in front of me so fast that day, frightening and ominous," I spoke in a rush, barely registering as Emmett's face fell just a bit. "God, Em, I was terrified and…_so turned on_ at the same time."

Emmett pressed himself against me, using his body weight to rub his cock against my clit, slicing through my labia for maximum contact. _If I could just shift myself, he would thrust right into me…._

"You wanted me," he grunted against me, nipping my collarbone after teasing my nipples with his cool tongue. He kissed me harshly before speaking again. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to take you right there?" He spoke against my lips, his panting breath matching my own as we both climbed toward our peak. "I wanted to pound into you, against that rock—" "In my fantasy, you do," I said. "You push me against the rock and claim me as yours." I felt his pace quicken, driving me closer and closer toward my orgasm. "Your cock, your teeth, inside me…making me yours."

Emmett suddenly growled, gripping my hip with one hand to hold me as he continued to rock against my pebble hard clit. His other hand steadied my shoulder, biting into the soft flesh and instantly sending me into a blinding orgasm that left me gasping for air as I clutched him tightly to me.

I felt his cool tongue lathing my new mark, _my permanent mark_, and I sighed with contentment. Emmett continued to move against me, causing small aftershocks to rock my body while making me placidly aware of his seed between us.

_Apparently, Emmett liked my favorite fantasy too_.

I felt him shift his weight somewhat as he moved from my new bite mark to my neck, placing soft kisses up the column of flesh and across my jaw before kissing me fully on the lips. "Thank you for loving me," he said. "_All_ of me."

I smiled at his sweet demeanor. "Thank _you_ for making me feel loved."

Emmett grabbed a towel to clean us, and we settled in his large bed for several hours just talking about absolutely nothing. He kept eyeing my mark until finally I had to see it for myself, glancing down at the angry flesh.

"It'll definitely scar," he said, trying to sound sorrowful but missing his goal. If I had to guess, I would say that on some vampire instinctual level, Emmett was quite proud of his mark.

"Let's get you to the bathroom and I'll give you a bath, get you cleaned up." He smirked, "You won't have to use that awful cast shield if you let me bathe you."

I smiled at the idea. It had been weeks since I'd been able to wash my hair without the annoying sound and feel of the plastic cast shield in the shower. I practically leapt out of the bed, eager for my bath.

Emmett was all business in the bathroom, sitting just outside the tub instead of climbing inside with me. "Just enjoy your bath," he ordered when I'd pouted about being in the tub alone. He'd washed and conditioned my hair, and meticulously cleansed my back, arms, and legs. "I'm going to clean your mark now," he said, urging me to lie back in the tub so he could pour warm water on my flesh.

My nipples pebbled at the conflicting temperature as cool air blew across the exposed tips. Emmett washed each breast with his bare hand before leaning over me. "I need to clean your mark…make sure you aren't bleeding anymore," he said, his features schooled and serious. I nodded my agreement, moving my hair away from my shoulder as he dipped his head to sweep his soothing tongue across the torn skin, instantly causing me to orgasm against him. He trailed one hand down my abdomen as I continued to come, dipping his hand beneath the water and sliding his fingers against my folds, teasing me mercilessly.

He finally stopped his torture. "Mmm, feels good to me," he said as he kissed my parted lips.

"Mmm, me too," I said as I returned his kiss.

Emmett pulled away from me, propping himself up on the edge of the tub with his forearms. "It doesn't…hurt?" He asked, eyeing the red, torn tissue.

I shook my head, chalking it up to the neurotransmitters in his saliva.

"_Did_ it hurt? When I did it, I mean?"

I shook my head again. "No. Not at all." I smiled, pulling myself up so I could kiss him again. "_In fact_, it was the exact opposite of hurt."

He relaxed at my words. "Good. I'd hate to feel so damn good about something that hurt you."

He stepped back, grabbing a towel so I could get out of the cooling water. "Why don't you grab a nap while I shower and heat up Esme's lasagna for you?"

_Oh man, that sounded wonderful_. I felt positively boneless and I knew I'd be starved after a nap.

I nodded and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Em before dashing out of the bathroom and climbing between his luxuriously soft sheets. Forty-five minutes later, I dressed myself and made a beeline for the kitchen, Esme's lasagna calling to me as Em watched a game on television.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I hated to wake you," he said, standing to meet me at the kitchen island.

"Guess you wore me out," I responded, smirking at him as I heaved a huge portion of lasagna onto my plate.

"Just wait 'til that cast comes off," he shot back, walking backward out of the kitchen and back toward the television set. He smiled at my expression, certainly a mix of lust, desire, and anticipation, before turning to let me eat in peace.

_Sure_, I thought, _how can I enjoy food now that I'm all riled up again_. If I had my way, this damned cast would certainly not be an issue…there would be no more waiting. I thumped the plaster on my arm begrudgingly with my fork before pulling myself up to the island to devour my dinner.

Esme's lasagna was magnificent…beyond perfect, in fact. I ate entirely too much…partly because it was so delicious and partly because I was so darned sexually frustrated. Funny, I'd never been one to eat due to emotional issues until now. _Good grief, if I don't get my way with that man…vampire…manpire, I'm gonna gain a boatload of weight!_

I finally finished, albeit stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey, cleaned my mess and made my way to join Emmett on the sofa. We played video games for a couple of hours until everyone made their way back home.

_How do they all stay so clean?_I thought to myself, yet again, as Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper made their way to us in the living room looking like they'd just returned from vacation…not slaughtering big game in the wilderness.

"Esme, the lasagna was _amazing_," I said as she sat beside me on the sofa.

"Awe, thank you," she said, smiling a dazzling smile. "It's hard, because, you know," she made a small face of disgust, "the smells…and not being able to taste it."

I nodded, laughing softly. "Well, you did great."

Emmett kept shooting Jasper devilish looks, clearly waiting to catch Jasper at _something_. _What was he getting at now?_ I thought, rolling my eyes to myself.

When Jasper and Alice finally made their way upstairs, a smirk stayed plastered on Emmett's face, letting me know that something was most certainly up. I started to ask him what was so funny, but a loud thump and very distinct moan halted my question.

Oh God, surely they weren't…and not because of what Emmett and I did in their bed, _right?_

Another moan filtered down and I turned my surprised expression to Esme. If she _could_ blush, she seemed like she _would_ have. The look on her face was one of embarrassment, a hint of amusement…and something else.

I realized what that _something else_was when she shot Carlisle a knowing look. One glance in Carlisle's direction confirmed my suspicions. After all, it _is_ a bit more difficult for a man, er, male vampire…_whatever_, to hide his arousal.

_Oh my God, this just keeps getting worse._

Esme stood and followed Carlisle wordlessly up the stairs toward their room, leaving me sitting on the sofa staring after them. Emmett watched them leave the room from his position on the floor, now between my knees, eyebrows raised high on his forehead, before turning to me.

"_Damn_," he said, looking _very_ satisfied with himself, "_we_ are _good_, babe." He paused his game, turning to face me fully. He pulled me to him, kissing me on the lips despite the confusion on my face.

"Jasper and Alice are…" I nodded my head, too embarrassed to finish my statement.

Emmett nodded, "_Oh yeah_, he's giving it to her _good_."

Okay, _way_ more than I wanted to know, but I _was_ getting an audio show of the event this time.

"And this," I pointed upstairs toward their room, "is because of us?" I asked.

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "We got him goin'. _Big time_." He smiled, "It's your scent…pheromones, _stuff_," he shrugged, vagueing it up for me.

I cringed. "Is Alice…okay?"

Emmett rocked back a little. "Are you kidding? She's lovin' this…she'll probably send you flowers tomorrow or somethin'." He kissed me on the tip of my nose, his dimpled smile turning infectious. "Trust me, after this," he said, gesturing upstairs with his eyes, "she'll be beggin' us to do it again…and again."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, already suspecting it was much the same thing.

"Yeah, that one surprised me," he said, closing the distance between us again so that his lips were almost touching mine. "Like I said, we are _good_. They won't know what to do with themselves once you lose the cast." His voice was all seduction again and he kissed me, probing my mouth with his wonderfully talented tongue.

I jumped when I heard another loud thump, this one coming from the other end of the house.

Emmett laughed quietly against my lips. "Come on," he said as he stood, taking my hand in his. "I'd better get you back to Charlie's…I don't think you'll be getting _any_ sleep here tonight."

I smiled, quickly gathering my things so we could make our way across town. When Emmett dropped me off, I told Charlie that Alice was busy—yet _somehow_ I managed to keep a straight face—so, I thought I should come home.

"Were Dr. Cullen and his wife home?" He asked curiously.

I nodded, stopping my move to head upstairs. Emmett was going to drop his Jeep off at the Cullen home then go for a quick hunt before stopping by my room, so I had time to kill. I wanted to see where Charlie's train of thought was taking him.

"And you and Emmett aren't fighting?" He asked.

I shook my head, quirking my brow at him.

"And you came home anyway…even though it's a Friday night and you could have stayed at the Cullen home and I wouldn't have known anything was different."

"Actually, _dad_," I said, "Emmett said I should come home. He insisted on bringing me back here." I shrugged as I turned to head upstairs to my room. Yeah, I was laying it on thick, calling him dad and all that, but it was a perfect opportunity to make Emmett look great through Charlie's _dad goggles_.

"I _knew _I liked Emmett," I heard Charlie mutter under his breath. "Night Bells!"

"Night," I replied, waving over my shoulder without turning around, shaking my head and smiling at the man.

I changed into my nightclothes and plopped down on my bed to read. With senior year nearly over, I had precious little homework left. A few exams and one project, which was already completed, were all that remained between me and freedom from Forks High School. It didn't take long for my eyelids to droop, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I awoke the next morning with Emmett snuggled against me. "Go back to sleep," he whispered at my back though it was daylight and clearly well into the morning. "You were havin' some great dreams."

I laughed quietly, ducking my head under the covers before rolling over to face him. "So, what's on your agenda today, sleep pervert?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's writhing in my sleep…mmm, Emmett, oh Emmett!" He said, mocking me in falsetto.

I moved to cover his mouth but he backed up. "He's gone," talking about Charlie. "He went to the Reservation to visit Billy and won't be back 'til Sunday," he smiled seductively. "He left a note…so, you're mine all weekend."

"I'm yours for longer than that," I said, rolling myself on top of his large frame as I kissed him.

"Bella!" Alice chirped from beside us, causing Emmett to groan in frustration and me to jump out of my skin.

"Jeeze, Alice," I said, clutching my chest as I rolled off Emmett and stood, taking deep gulps of oxygen to slow my pounding heart. "Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, running toward me without bothering to hide her vampire speed. "Thank you," she said, hugging me so tightly that I couldn't inhale.

_This is going to leave a bruise_, I thought absentmindedly to myself.

"Alice," Emmett chided, "easy on my human girlfriend, please."

"I'm sorry," Alice said again after she let me go, looking genuinely concerned. "I-I just wanted," she paused, glancing at Emmett. I'd never seen Alice stammer _or_ at a loss for words. "Can you give me a minute with Bella?" she asked Em.

Emmett folded his hands behind his head, which caused his pecs and biceps to flex. He looked like sex in bed sheets and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from sighing out loud. "Take your time," he said to Alice.

"_Alone_," Alice scolded.

"Fine," Emmett said, huffing as he climbed out of my bed, dwarfing it with his size. He flung the sheets back to reveal his black boxer briefs, not caring that Alice and I were gawking at him.

Well, _I_ was gawking. Alice was rolling her eyes dramatically at her brother.

"Did you drive?" Emmett asked Alice as he slipped on his jeans, leaving the button undone…which of course drew my eyes directly to the crotch of his pants.

_I am going to go insane before this cast comes off_, I thought to myself.

She nodded as he pulled his shirt on. "Maybe you can bring Bells back home with you? I'll hunt again, kill some time so you guys can _chat_."

"Thank you!" Alice beamed, pushing Emmett to the window. I followed, mesmerized by the sunlight sparkling off his body.

His gaze found mine and he smiled. "I'll see you later this afternoon, beautiful."

I nodded and he slipped out the window, practically vanishing before my eyes. It seemed unreal that _he_ would be the one calling _me_ beautiful. _He_ was a sight to behold.

"Bella," Alice said, drawing my attention back inside my room. "I just wanted to say thank you." She moved to hug me again, but I could breathe through this display of affection.

"Alice," I said as I hugged her back, "you're welcome…but I didn't _do_ anything."

Her eyes widened. "But you did…last night was—" she paused, again at a loss for words.

Oh. _Oh_, last night. She was thanking me for…_what_ exactly?

Alice must have read my expression. "Last night was amazing. Jasper was—"

I held up my hand, silencing her. "Please, I don't want to know _what_ Jasper was." I got the feeling Jasper could be quite the machine in bed, but I didn't need a visual to go with the already existing audio file of my soon-to-be-brother.

"Well, thank you," she said, smiling and handing me a plastic bag. Sheesh, Emmett wasn't kidding about her giving me a gift, but this certainly didn't look like flowers. I took the bag, eyeing her suspiciously.

She shrugged. "I won't call it lingerie, just…underwear. Anyway, I didn't even know you could buy underwear in the same place where you buy duct tape and milk," she shivered. "It's just so…_wrong_." She sat down in my chair, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Which, by the way, looks a _little_ creepy on Alice.

"Anyway," she continued, "I had a vision and _this_," she said, gesturing to the bag, "is foolproof. Though I'm disturbed that _this_ is what will break Emmett's resolve, given all the perfectly good designer lingerie he's destroyed," she huffed, venting before schooling her features, the smile returning to her face. "I've already seen it…if you want to be _with_ Emmett, cast or no cast, this will do it." She shrugged, "He won't be able to stop himself."

What in the world was in this bag? I warily opened the bag, sucking in my breath when I realized what the simple plastic sack held.

"Alice!" I nearly screamed, "Thank you!"

She hugged me, both of us jumping in my room like tween girls on crack. "You're welcome!" She giggled. "Oh, by the way, Esme made you cookies and a pie…and some sort of cake." She shrugged again. "That's just her way of saying thanks too."

I smiled despite knowing that I should be _mortally uncomfortable_. I simply could not care. Alice had just given me the most wonderful gift, and I wanted nothing more than to get this show on the road. I'd eat the cookies, the pie, and the damn cake too. After all, if everything went as I suspected it would, I'd need all the strength I could muster.

Tonight, it was time for the prey to take down the predator. Emmett would finally be _mine_.

* * *

A/N: Gee, just what did Alice give Bella anyway? I know, I know...but I'm not tellin', not just yet. It's really cute, and just goes to show how utterly adorable Em is, but we all knew that already, right?

Alright guys, the next chapter finally has some serious hotness (I hope I can write hotness, anyway) with Emmett and Bella finally getting some relief. Sheesh, I know I need it. I feel bad for these two.

I'm certainly eager to see what Bella has in store for Emmett.

Stay tuned, and thanks for reading and reviewing...remember, I'll be following up Time Will Tell with a sequel of sorts in Emmett's POV.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hi everyone, *waves shyly* remember me? Yeah, I'm sorry about the updating, or lack thereof. I had surgery and things have been slow going. I'm finally back with the living, so I thought I would see if anyone wants to finish reading this story with me. Any takers? I sure hope so!

Anywho, you guys were great about guessing Alice's gift. Wow! By the way, I know I said one last chapter...but, it was getting huge so I split it. No worries, this is indeed the chapter where Bella and Emmett, well, you know.

It was a very tough chapter to write, and I'm not overly fond of it, but I gave it my surgery-medicated best. Okay, on with the show!

Legal: Despite the time and energy I've invested in Twilight, I still don't own it...and never will. Thank you SM for letting us play in your sandbox!

* * *

Alice chatted nonstop as I readied myself for the day. I was surprised to learn that Edward and Rose each returned early in the morning. In spite of our inability to put any real effort into our plan to play matchmaker with Edward and Rose, I could not hide my giddiness at my own luck…things were working out better than I could have imagined. Charlie picked the perfect weekend to stay in La Push, though I would have rather completed Operation Seduce Emmett at the Cullen home. Let's face it, Emmett's bed was just plain bigger and way more comfortable than mine. Plus, the Cullen home had ambience…and, now that Edward and Rose were back, six additional vampires who would hear everything Emmett and I did together.

Yeah, _that's_ a definite deal breaker all right.

So, _my humble abode will have to do_, I thought to myself.

I placed the plastic bag filled with Alice's gifts inside one of my drawers, laughing as she crinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"Hey, don't knock it," I said, stifling a half-laugh when she rolled her eyes.

"It's just that," she huffed, blowing a wayward dark lock away from her eyes, "I _knew_ that the red corset would be the thing to bring Em to his knees." She shrugged before continuing, "Or even the black baby doll." She shook her head morosely as she gestured with her dark polished nail, "Not…_those_."

"Well, I don't want him on his knees, _exactly_," I said suggestively, proud of myself for not blushing.

Alice's mouth fell open in surprise moments before her hand stifled her giggles, causing me to erupt in a fit of my own nervous giggles too. We laughed like idiots in my room for several minutes, neither of us able to manage more than a single word to the other before going off again.

We finally settled, my nerves getting the better of me as I examined my comforter with intensity.

"It's going to be uncomfortable…a little, at first I mean," Alice said suddenly, causing me to look at her quickly before dropping my eyes again.

I nodded my head, instantly realizing that she understood where my sudden nerves had stemmed from. As eager as I was for Emmett and I to consummate our relationship, I was still nervous. I'd never experienced a physical relationship before, and I knew there would be pain. I'd figured as much, especially given Emmett's size…though I didn't go into _that_ with Alice.

"It gets better," she said, trying to sooth me with her insight.

I met her eyes again, silently thanking her for trying to be so kind.

"It gets _much_ better," she said suggestively, causing us to burst into giggle-fits yet again.

Once we'd regained our composure, I made my way downstairs for some breakfast and more idle chit chat with Alice. I knew she was trying to keep me from over thinking things, and I appreciated her efforts. We finally made our way to the car, singing every song on the radio as we headed to the Cullen home…with Alice driving _at the speed of light_.

_Lord help us all if she ever gets that Porsche she keeps talking about._

Edward and Jasper hovered in the driveway under the guise of hand washing Edward's Volvo, though they appeared to be soaking each other more than the vehicle. Jasper's wet hair dripped, forming dark ringlets, while Edward's hair remained almost completely dry…though his clothes were another story altogether. Both vampires held the water hoses like weapons, waiting for the other to make a move.

"You'll pay for that, _Eddie_," Jasper drawled, smirking as he used Edward's least favorite nickname to taunt him.

"Hey," Edward retorted, "it's not my fault if you were distracted by the impromptu concert."

I cringed, _ugh, they'd heard us singing. Great_.

"Emmett's around back, Bells," Jasper offered, keeping his eyes trained on Edward, "though you probably don't want to go back there."

I stopped my sideways movement around the guys, suddenly eager to find out just what the heck Jasper was talking about.

"There was an…incident," Edward said, looking very serious.

I glanced back at Alice, barely taking in her shrug before bolting toward the rear of the house with Alice, Jasper, and Edward following behind me, the three vampires clearly _letting_ me take the lead. When I rounded the corner, I spotted Emmett on the ground, playing with two young bear cubs.

"Edward," I hissed, turning to slap the vampire on his shoulder, "you scared me!" My hand stung from my swipe, but I didn't care. At least he had the decency to suppress his chuckle, though just barely.

"Awe, Em," Alice said, making her way to Emmett and the two bear cubs, "not again." She crouched, pulling one of the cubs from the makeshift enclosure for a quick cuddle before placing it back inside again. They were clearly young, but still large enough to do some damage to my fragile human form.

"What happened?" I asked, making my way to Em as he stepped out of the enclosure. He looked sad, taking an overly long time to wipe his hands and chest free of bear fur and debris before engulfing me in a hug. I inhaled, immediately recognizing the foreign scent of the bear cubs lingering on his clothing.

"I wasn't very _focused_ during my hunt this morning," he said, pulling me away from him so that he could look into my eyes.

"That's putting it _mildly_," Edward said in a low voice, though loud enough for me to hear too.

Alice covered her mouth to hide her knowing smile, while Jasper kept repeating "_The Bella Show_," in a singsong voice, earning a menacing scowl from me before I turned my attention back to Em.

"Stop it boys," Esme said, suddenly behind me. She and Rosalie each held a variety of foods, presumably for the cubs.

"At least they're clean now," Rose said as she made her way to the cubs.

"Clean?" I asked, just now spotting the large tubs of soapy, pink-tinged water. "What happened, Em?"

Emmett looked chagrined, swallowing nervously before speaking. "Like I said, I wasn't focused during my hunt this mornin'. When I hunted the first grizzly, I took him down fast, and then another one came out of nowhere." He shrugged before continuing. "She was _big_, and she fought like a male. I didn't realize she was a female until it was too late…and I damn sure didn't know about _those two_," he finished, gesturing to the two cubs in the enclosure that were munching on Rosalie and Esme's food.

_Awe, just when I thought I couldn't love my wonderful vampire any more, he goes and does something so cute_. Okay, okay, _yes_, he did slaughter a mother bear with two cubs, but he didn't mean to. Plus, he didn't kill the cubs, even though he certainly could have. He seemed genuinely upset about this turn of events, and I thought his reaction was endearing.

I stood on my tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on Emmett's lips before turning to put some distance between the noisy cubs and myself. The homemade gate didn't look nearly strong enough to stop those two from making a break for it, and my sense of self-preservation, albeit weak, told me I'd better keep some distance from the young grizzlies.

Emmett smiled at me before stepping into the enclosure with the cubs, earning a growl from the larger of the two bears. When the little bear stood on its hind legs in an effort to seem menacing, Emmett simply picked it up, holding it like a fussy toddler.

"We gotta take you to the sanctuary, huh, big guy?" Emmett cooed in semi-baby talk. It was cute…if you overlooked the angry grizzly cub in his arms taking swipes at his chest with already large bear claws. Emmett clasped his paws in one of his hands, stopping the bear from further tearing his shirt, "Easy lil' guy. You hold on to all that anger, 'cause after you grow up and get out of the reserve, maybe we'll meet again…and you can be _dinner_."

Huh, maybe _cute_ isn't exactly the word to describe this situation after all.

"So, you're saving them…to eat them later?" I asked.

"Sure," Emmett said matter-of-factly. "But I'll let them get bigger and stronger," he smiled, placing the cub back on the ground before making his way toward the water. Without warning, he hoisted the large tub filled with water toward Edward, clearly catching his brother off guard and soaking him to the core.

Jasper let out a whooping laugh, even Rosalie clapped, chiming in with her own bell-like laughter.

"What the—," Edward stammered, wiping water from his eyes, "what was _that_ for?"

Emmett shrugged, smirking. "Just didn't seem right…Jasper's soaked, you weren't. I knew you wouldn't see it coming, not from me anyway."

"Very funny, _McCarty_," Edward said as he eyed Emmett. Though he projected an outward attitude of annoyance, it was easy to see that he was taking Emmett's prank in stride…_and obviously planning to retaliate_.

I backed up, putting as much distance as possible between the practical-joke-playing brothers and myself. I was so busy keeping an eye on the guys that I missed the large tub of water in my path.

"Oomph!" I cried, feeling the cold liquid quickly soak through my jeans and shirt.

"Bells!" Emmett said, making his way to me hurriedly. He smiled as he picked me up, lifting me out of the large tub. "You okay babe?"

I nodded, already feeling my teeth start to chatter. The vampire men in my life may be content to play in the water this time of year, but it was still too cold for this human.

I struggled against Emmett, "I'm okay, just put me down." I wasn't angry with him; after all, it was my own mistake. I was just, well, _embarrassed_. And really, _really_ cold.

Jasper and Edward chuckled at my expense, earning a swift smack on the backs of their heads from both Alice and Rose. Esme moved through the group, stopping in front of me when Emmett finally sat me down.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you out of these wet clothes…you must be freezing."

Emmett's smile faltered, he'd obviously not considered the fact that I would likely be cold.

I nodded at Esme, clutching my arms around myself. Cold, wet, and snuggled against an ice-cold vampire…not a good combination.

I turned to tell Em that I would be right back, but a strange sensation had me halting in my tracks. I closed my eyes, realizing things were about to go from bad to worse.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, quickly picking up on my darkening mood. "Are you hurt?" He asked, feeling my arms as he nimbly checked me for injuries.

I shook my head, exhaling in exasperation. "No, but _that_ can't be good," I said, holding my dripping cast out for all to see. I flexed my hand, already feeling the once hard material turning to a gooey mush.

"It's okay, Bella," Esme soothed. "Carlisle's at the hospital today…he can put you in a new cast."

_Wonderful_, I thought as I nodded my acquiescence, _my goal was to get Emmett's mind off my cast, not display a shiny new white one._

"Come on babe," Emmett spoke as he nudged me toward the house, "let's get you changed and I'll take you to the hospital."

I shook the water off my cast before speaking. "No, I'm okay, _honest_," I said, giving Emmett my best resolve face. "You need to get those two to the sanctuary," I motioned toward the cubs with my chin. "Maybe by the time you get back home, I'll be back and we can…hang out."

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Hang out? _Sheesh. Well, it isn't like I could say _maybe we can have sex_, right? At least not _in front_ of everyone anyway.

"She's right, Emmett," Esme said, taking my other hand. "You need to get those cubs to the wildlife sanctuary right away…they are expecting you. I'll take Bella to the hospital."

"I'll go too," Alice said, making her way to stand on the other side of Esme.

"Well, I guess I'll go too," Rose said, sounding begrudged but offering me a small smile when our eyes met.

"There, see, I'll be fine," I said to Emmett, standing on my tiptoes again to give him a quick kiss. "Now go!"

He eyed me silently and I could see that he wasn't completely sold on the idea.

"Come on Em, _Eddie_ and I will help with your teddy bears," Jasper said, clapping Emmett on one large shoulder as he walked behind him and moved to kiss Alice goodbye.

Edward huffed at Jasper's nickname. "Sure, just let me change."

Emmett's eyes remained fixed on mine. "Okay, I don't like it, but…okay." He stooped, kissing me softly on my forehead. "Go change. I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

I nodded and allowed Esme to lead me off toward the house where I made quick work of changing my cold, wet clothes.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. Esme drove, so we managed to maintain some semblance of the speed limit…_mostly_. We found Carlisle quickly, given that Esme phoned ahead to tell him about my fiasco.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted me warmly, "swimming without the cast shield I see."

I bit my lip. "Sorry Carlisle. I know you'll find this hard to believe, but I fell…into a tub of water."

"At least it wasn't the bloody water," Rose said offhandedly as she examined one of her perfectly manicured nails.

"True," I replied, earning a quirked brow from Carlisle as he darted his gaze from me to Rose, and finally settled on Esme.

"Emmett," Esme said in lieu of a proper explanation.

Carlisle nodded once then shrugged. Apparently, that explained it all.

"Come on," Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, guiding me toward one of the hospital rooms, "Let's get you in a new cast, shall we?"

_Um, no, in fact…we shan't. Is that an option?_

I smiled and followed the Cullens in spite of my internal funk, eager to have the mushy cast remnant removed.

Carlisle made quick work of removing the soaked cast, gingerly cleaning my skin to get rid of any debris. It felt wonderful to feel my naked arm. My skin tingled with each pass of the gauze, causing goose bumps to break out on the sensitive flesh.

"I'll be right back," Carlisle said. "There some discussion about one of my patient's outside."

I nodded, looking at my arm as I flexed and stretched my hand. It was still tender and bruised, but all in all, I thought it looked vastly better than it had five weeks ago.

"Does it hurt?" Rose asked, making me jump at her sudden proximity. She smiled softly, looking apologetic when she realized she'd frightened me.

"Not much…it just feels _weird_. I've gotten used to the cast I guess." I flexed my hand again and turned my wrist, fully exposing the bruises to her view.

Rose hissed as she gently took my arm. Esme and Alice moved closer too, wanting to examine the damage up close. Rose lightly wrapped her hand around my injured wrist, placing her thumb near the darkest bruise. I realized she was trying to mimic Emmett's original hold when he broke my wrist, though her hands were way too small to match his handprint. "I told you to stay away from him once he changed," she spoke, her voice soft and contemplative. "He could have killed you."

"I didn't go looking for him," I said. "_He_ found _me_."

"And he wasn't going to kill her," Alice said, tenderly running her fingers down my marred flesh.

"Bella," Esme finally spoke, "I do believe that Emmett meant you no harm that day…if he'd wanted you dead—" she let her words drift off, her statement unfinished.

"I know," I nodded. "We've talked about it. _This_," I said, holding up my injured wrist, "was an accident."

"He loves you," Rose said softly, glancing from my injury to my eyes. "He always has, Bella."

"She's right, Bella, Emmett loves you," Esme smiled softly. "And you obviously love him."

"So why haven't you two had sex yet?" Rose asked bluntly, earning a whispered admonishment from Esme while causing Alice to laugh out loud.

I laughed softly, tucking my chin to my chest to hide my blush before sucking up my embarrassment and responding to Rose. "Actually, it's the _damn_ cast."

"What?" Esme asked, suddenly very interested. "_The cast?_"

I nodded, not caring that I was about to spill my guts to these girls. "Yeah, I'm ready…_very ready_," I paused, giving Rose and Alice time to contain their giggles. "But, Emmett wants to wait until the cast comes off," I finished, rolling my eyes at his ridiculous demand.

"Well," Esme spoke softly, trying to make sense of what I'd just told her. "I must admit that I'm surprised. Emmett doesn't strike me as the type to wait. He seems very—"

"Horny" Rose laughed her response, causing all of us to burst out laughing.

"Yes, well," Esme giggled, trying to regain some composure, "nonetheless, I'm sure the cast reminds him of that day…it makes him think about how he hurt you, Bella. That's bound to be hard for him."

"I know," I said, suddenly serious. "I'll just be glad when the thing is off…for good."

"It doesn't look _that_ bad," Rose said, examining my wrist. "Why can't Carlisle just leave it off?"

I shrugged.

The door clicked, causing all of us to turn toward the sound. Carlisle walked in, one eyebrow arched and a small smile on his face.

"Carlisle, why can't—" Alice started to speak but Carlisle cut her off.

"I know, I know…I heard _everything_." He maintained eye contact with me, causing a new and rather intense blush to creep across my cheeks. "How does it feel when you flex your hand, Bella?" He asked as he gently squeezed my forearm, lightly pressing on my flesh.

"Sore, but not bad. It feels kind of tight more than anything…maybe because of the restricted movement and all."  
Carlisle nodded as he continued to examine my wrist. "I see no reason why you couldn't wear a brace instead of the cast." Then he smiled before turning to face Esme, Rose, and Alice. "Would you ladies please give me a moment alone with Bella?"

Everyone cleared the room, smirks and all. I prayed that I wasn't in for some vampire version of a birds and bees lecture. Carlisle opened several cabinets, finally finding the brace that he wanted. His silence was a bit unsettling since I had no idea what he wanted to discuss.

"This should do nicely," he said as he gingerly slipped the black brace on my arm. "The brace will give you support without completely restricting your movement. You don't have to wear it all the time…just _most _of the time for the next three weeks. And while you sleep too, for good measure."

"Thanks," I said, eagerly testing my latest medical gadget. It certainly felt better than the cumbersome cast, and I knew that I would be able to take a proper shower. That fact alone made me nearly giddy.

"_So_, I'm guessing this means you and Emmett…," Carlisle let his sentence hang unfinished, though he arched his eyebrows as he waited for my response.

Oh God, I could feel my face flaming. I could not have a sex talk with Carlisle. I dropped my eyes, nervously biting my lower lip.

"Bella, _it's okay_. Please don't be embarrassed."

I glanced back up at Carlisle, embarrassment and nervous tension clearly etched across my face. "I want to...be—_with_ Emmett," I stammered. "I mean, I'm ready…I think I'm ready—and I think _he's_ ready."

Carlisle laughed softly. "I think Emmett's ready too, Bella," he said softly as he maneuvered around me to dispose of various wrappers and gauze pads. "I just want to make sure that you feel…_comfortable_ with this turn of events. That you feel _safe_."

"Oh, I do," I said quickly. "I trust Emmett _completely_."

"I do too. His ability to control himself during blood play…well, that's not something many of our kind could handle. He's proven quite remarkable. _You are safe with him, Bella…always_."

I smiled at Carlisle's praise for Emmett. "Thanks…I know."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Um," I hesitated, "I can take this thing off to shower, right?" Thought I'd better cover my bases, just in case.

Carlisle laughed softly again, though this time I got the distinct feeling that he was laughing _at _me, not _with_ me. "Yes, you can remove the brace to shower…but that isn't _exactly_ what I was talking about." He closed the distance between us and lowered his voice, "Do you have any questions about…_vampire _sex?"

Oh, _that_. My blush came back full force. "Um, is it very different from human sex?" _Yeah, like I knew so much about human sex…._

Carlisle cocked his head to the side as he considered my question. "Yes and no…the _principle_ is still the same. However, it tends to be a bit more _physical_. Then there's the blood play…but you're already familiar with that."

"Physical?"

"We are strong creatures, with strong…_urges._ We can get very caught up in the moment and things can be…_intense_."

"_Intense_," I nearly squeaked.

Carlisle's expression immediately softened and he looked apologetic. "Bella, _he will not hurt you_, he will be able to control himself. I just want you to know this, _all of this_, so you know why Emmett restrains himself with you. He won't be able to let go completely with you…_not yet_, anyway."

I nodded, letting everything sink in.

"Believe me; he won't restrain himself once you are changed."

I smiled awkwardly, hoping against hope that Carlisle had no idea how much that statement affected me. _I am such a pervert_.

"Now, I'm guessing that you would like to be alone with Emmett tonight?"

"Oh, no, that's okay…my dad's out of town so I thought—"

"No, really, it's no trouble. I'll make sure you two have the house to yourselves. We'll be back some time Monday morning before classes resume."

I arched my eyebrow, realizing this was a done deal. "Sure—thanks Carlisle," I offered weakly.

The drive back to the Cullen home was surreal. Alice, Rose, and even Esme all jokingly offered sex advice. Esme had me in tears most of the ride home…I didn't know I could laugh so hard. We made a quick stop by my house so I could pick up my bag-o'-goodies from Alice before pulling in the Cullen driveway moments later.

"He isn't back yet," Alice said as she scanned for Emmett's Jeep.

"Good," Rose said from the front seat. "That gives us all time to get out of here before Mr. Horny Pants sees Bella's cast free wrist."

"Pfft," I huffed from my back seat perch. "Please, guys, it's not like he's going to jump me as soon as he notices my arm."

Esme kept her gaze focused as she parked the car, but Rose and Alice shot me sideways, eyebrow cocked expressions indicating their beliefs to the contrary.

"I think you should hide the fact that your cast is gone until the last minute…wait for him to break weak and crumble. It could set a precedent for the rest of your relationship," Alice said as she exited the car. "Besides, those ridiculous underwear are foolproof…trust me, he wouldn't have been able to resist, cast or no cast."

_Hmm, hide the fact that the cast was now gone?_ I liked the idea. Alice was right; this could very well set a precedent for us.

Jasper and Edward offered no resistance when given the news about this weekend's change of events. In fact, they seemed eager to have an impromptu family camping trip.

It didn't take long before I found myself standing in the middle of the Cullen home, alone, with the full weight of this evening's plans falling on my shoulders. I took a deep breath, exhaling loudly before talking to myself. "Okay, Bells, let's get this show on the road."

I made my way upstairs, taking the longest shower in the history of the world. Never again would I take for granted the feel of a cast shield free shampoo experience. I wrapped one of the luxuriously large bath sheets around me once I'd finished, taking my time to make myself presentable. I glanced out the window, realizing that it was already early evening. Emmett would be home soon.

I made a mad dash to Emmett's room, nearly falling on the oversized robe I'd grabbed off the back of the door.

"Easy Bells," Emmett said, startling me with his arrival. "Can't have you messing up your new cast now can we?"

Instinctively I grasped the long sleeve of my robe, pulling it against my knuckles to hide the brace. I shrugged my compliance before wrapping my arms around him. "You're home," I said against his neck. I caught scent of a strong, animal odor and backed away. "And you smell like bear," I finished, waving my other hand in front of my nose to fan away the odor.

Emmett's dimples instantly appeared, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was actually on my way to join you in the bathroom, but I see I'm too late."

"Um, still, _you should go_," I smiled, holding my nose…which made my voice sound comical and nasally.

"Yeah," he said, crinkling his nose, "I'll be out soon though…maybe we can order a pizza or something."

"We'll see," I said, casually shrugging my shoulders as I watched Emmett's backside headed for the bathroom. In truth, he didn't smell _that_ bad. I just needed him to give me a few minutes so I could change.

I scuttled into the bedroom, quickly putting the contents of the bag on. I stood for a moment as I considered how to hide my now cast free arm, spotting Emmett's Forks High hoodie.

_Perfect._

I slipped off the brace before zipping up the hoodie. It was huge, striking me mid-thigh and providing sleeves long enough to shield my wrist. I heard the water shut off in the bathroom, giving me just enough time for one last, quick glimpse in the mirror before flopping down on Emmett's bed, trying to appear casual yet seductive.

_Yeah, riiiight_.

Emmett walked into the bedroom, his expression letting me know that he suspected something was amiss…no doubt due to my strange behavior. "Where is everyone?" He asked dropping the towel he'd used to dry his dark hair onto the back of a chair.

Really? Was I seriously supposed to answer that question while he stood not six feet away from me, _nearly naked_, with a towel hanging _precariously_ low on his hips?

"Earth to Bella," came Emmett's retort. His knowing smirk told me he knew exactly where my mind ventured.

"Camping," I replied coolly.

_Play it cool, Bella. That's right…cool. Like a cucumber. No wait, nothing phallic…cool like, like—Joe Cool, that Snoopy thing._

I bit my lip nervously. _This was so not going as I'd hoped_.

"Camping?" Emmett asked, stilling his movement.

I nodded.

"So we're alone for the weekend?"

I nodded again. It just seemed safer nodding…my inner dork was much less likely to make an appearance if I kept my mouth shut.

Emmett's behavior changed immediately. He stalked the room predatorily, eyeing me from time to time as he slipped on a pair of sweatpants. He was torturing me with his display…_and he knew it_.

"You wanna eat now?" He asked, though his voice sounded husky this time.

I shook my head, still not trusting myself to speak.

"You sure? Might be your last chance…_for a while_," he smirked, letting his not so subtle innuendo hang in the air between us.

I licked my suddenly dry lips, my heart thudding in my chest under his scrutiny. Emmett closed the distance between us quickly, not bothering to hide his vampire speed. Before I knew it, he was sitting in front of me on the bed in all his shirtless glory.

"So, what _do_ you want to do then?" Emmett asked as he arched a single eyebrow, his hand ghosting circles on my knee.

Memories flooded back to me, Emmett and me on the bed in my room at the Manor. He'd nearly lost control that first morning after soothing me from my nightmare. I smiled, seductively biting my bottom lip as I considered his question.

"You," I said simply, barely resisting the urge to fidget.

_Did I just tell Emmett McCarty Cullen that I wanted to _do_ him?_ Yes…yes I did.

"Mmm, as much as I want _that_…we only have a few more weeks until the _new_ cast is off," he moved closer, hovering above me and kissing me softly before continuing. "We can do…_other_ things though. Let me make you feel amazin' baby."

I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of his nearness, his accent unleashing a torrent of heat within me. I felt his tongue trace the seam of my lips, begging for entrance. I immediately opened for him, loving the feel of his cool lips against my warmth.

I pushed against him, quickly maneuvering myself so that I straddled him, urging him to scoot back against the headboard. Emmett complied, grasping my hips over the large sweatshirt as he made his way against the solid wood surface.

I pulled away so I could speak. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he quickly replied, then stilled his movements, looking a little forlorn. "I'm sorry about today, sweetheart. I feel awful about those cubs…if I'd been payin' attention," he paused, running his thumb across my lower lip, his eyes darkening yet again. "Anyway, they're better now…and Carlisle fixed your cast, right?"

"I'm fine," I responded, not really answering his question but giving him a response that I knew would close the matter. "So, you weren't _focused_, huh?"

Emmett smirked, letting me know my suspicions about his train of thought were indeed correct.

"What were you thinking about, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, rolling my hips seductively.

"Mmm, are you sure you don't already know, sweetheart?" He asked, pressing me firmly against his already growing erection.

I shook my head slowly, biting my bottom lip in anticipation before speaking. "You know, it occurs to me that I've told you _two_ fantasies to your grand total of _none_," I leaned forward to slowly kiss him before continuing. "You owe me," I said, not recognizing the seductive tone in my voice. I eased one of Emmett's hands off my hip, bringing his fingers to my lips for a soft kiss before speaking again. "Two fantasies," I said quickly. "One human," I spoke, then slowly licked his finger before taking the tip in my mouth. "And one vampire," I said, repeating my earlier movement.

I smiled at Emmett's dazed expression, feeling him twitch beneath me as his body responded to my ministrations.

"Vampire. As in me…or you?"

I paused. I hadn't really considered that he would fantasize about me sexually as a vampire. Hmmm…how _intriguing_.

Emmett cupped my face with his hand. "I don't think you're ready to hear about those fantasies yet…let's stick with my vampire fantasies about my human girl." He pulled my face down to his, kissing me slowly before releasing me.

I nodded. "Two fantasies…one from before, when you were human; and one now, as a vampire."

Emmett mimicked my nod, his eyes locked with my own. "Hmm, but some are from before you came back…you won't remember what events I'm talkin' about."

I shrugged, "So be _very_ descriptive."

His seductive smirk let me know that I'd be getting _everything_ I'd asked for…and _then_ some.

"You used to suck on these damn Blow Pop suckers during lunch," he started, making me furrow my brow. I'd never been a sucker fiend before. "Edward would bring them just to torture _me_ during lunch," Emmett said, casting his sparkling eyes toward me. That was a strange turn of events..this time line's Edward certainly had a better sense of humor and a much less Victorian view of sexuality.

"So," I said innocently, "big, bad, vampire Emmett Cullen fantasized about…_me_ sucking on _Blow Pops_?" I laughed softly, earning a barely audible growl from Em.

"Well, it was early on and you didn't know me very well yet. You'd only been in Forks for a few weeks," he clarified. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to sit next to you while you moved that damn thing _in_ and _out_ of your mouth, making those… _sucking_ sounds? It was _hard_. _Literally_."

His feigned soured expression made me laugh a little harder. I settled quickly, however, and regained my train of thought. "Wait, what does this have to do with your _vampire fantasy_?"

"Well," he purred seductively, "I started thinking about how much I wanted to give you something _else_ to suck on…."

"_And_," I urged, wondering where his fantasy was headed. I could tell he was willing me to catch on, but knew I was missing something important.

"I wanted to throw you on that table and rip your clothes off, Bella. I wanted to feel you on me, I wanted to be inside you, _no matter where we were…no matter who was around_."

My eyebrows rose slowly and I briefly imagined a cartoon-style light bulb going off over my head. _A-ha_! "Mmm, my baby likes _exhibitionism_," I said as I moved my hips, offering Emmett a tiny amount of friction against his hardened length.

Emmett sucked in a quick, unnecessary breath, letting me know I'd rolled across a particularly sensitive area. I adjusted my position, making sure to continue my assault against his most responsive spots.

"I like the idea of making you forget about everyone and everything around us," Emmett corrected, pulling me down against his mouth for a burning kiss. "It's just me next to you…_inside_ you," he whispered, causing me to moan out loud as he not so gently pressed my core against his thick cock. "We could be anywhere…in the lunch room, hidden away but still close enough to everyone that we might get caught. In the library, an empty classroom…."

He continued speaking, his drawl making me nearly as wet as his fantasy. His mouth ghosted kisses down my neck, causing goose bumps to break out across my skin as he moved down the column of flesh. When his lips neared the top of the hoodie, he reached up with one hand to slide the zipper down a bit, causing me to quickly grab his hand and halt the motion.

He moved back a bit so he could look into my eyes, giving me quizzical gaze.

I schooled my features and gave him a nonchalant shrug, "I get one more fantasy…human this time." I stilled my movements, hoping he bought my excuse. The truth was that I wanted him very aroused when he removed the hoodie, and so far, _I_ was the one who was fired up.

"Easy," he said, moving his hands to cup my ass instead. "Remember when we went to the fair with Ray and Anna Beth?" He asked, pausing so I could answer him. "And we went back to my apartment—"

"And I told you I couldn't have sex with you." I said, recalling everything now.

_Humph, how…unoriginal, _I thought_._ My human fantasies were downright explicit compared to Emmett's, though I thought he might be holding back for me, not wanting to freak me out since he knew I didn't exactly have much experience in the sexuality department.

"True, but that's not where my fantasy starts," he said, pressing me against him as he slowly bucked his hips, keeping his eyes trained on mine the entire time.

I bit my lower lip in an effort to stay focused. _Damn it, Bella, concentrate_. I rolled my hips again, finding the rhythm I needed to drive Emmett wild.

He licked his lips, slowly sucking his full bottom lip into his mouth and biting it before releasing it altogether. His jaw muscles flexed as he clenched and unclenched his teeth, his eyes darting from mine to the area where our bodies moved against each other.

I smirked at Emmett when his eyes returned to mine, knowing I was finally getting to him.

He arched an eyebrow as if to question the smirk on my face before continuing with his fantasy.

"After the fair, when we were in my apartment, I practically attacked you at the door," Emmett said, his voice raspy with need as my hips continued their slow assault on his crotch.

I nodded my head, remembering that night. I'd been impossibly wet, more than willing and eager to experience everything Emmett would show me.

"You submitted to me. It was so fuckin' hot, baby. You standin' there, waitin' for me to tell you what to do, watchin' us in the mirror."

I rotated my hips again, making a concerted effort to press against the particularly sensitive head of Emmett's swollen cock. He closed his eyes for a moment and I knew he was visualizing that night.

"I love it when you dominate me, Em. You're so _big_…I feel so small next to you," I said as our faces edged closer to each other, before our lips met, tongues plundering in a primal dance. "I love our contrast," I whispered as my hands trailed down his chest, my fingertips barely making contact so I didn't give away my cast free state. "You're so hard…_everywhere_," I continued whispering as my hand made contact with the cloth covered head of his cock.

Emmett rocked against my hand, thrusting into my fingers with a practiced control before covering my mouth with his yet again. He pulled away just far enough to speak, causing his cool breath to fan across my face. "You like it when I dominate you, huh?"

I nodded, removing my hand so I could glide up and down Emmett's entire length with my core.

"Well, then," he said as he positioned his hand atop the hoodie's zipper, "_this_ is coming off." He slowly pulled the zipper down, waiting for my protest though it never came.

His eyes moved from mine down to the red tank top and back again before speaking. "I like this," he said huskily, hooking his finger under one of the straps. "Makes me think about that first time I was in your room back in Tennessee."

I smiled, trying to reign in my enthusiasm. "You threatened to rip off my panties and make love to me _then and there_, if I recall."

"And if _I_ recall, you were doin' exactly what you're doin' right now," came his retort, though he made no effort to stop my movement. In fact, he arched his hips off the mattress a bit to press himself closer to me.

_Yes!_ I cheered silently to myself. I am definitely breaking some of his resolve.

"Not that I'm complainin' —" he stopped speaking as he moved the unzipped hoodie aside, revealing the black and red cotton ladybug panties.

_Ha!_ I laughed silently to myself, _the mighty Emmett Cullen rendered speechless by a pair of cotton undies_.

"What—where…," he stammered, his hands ghosting up my thighs, settling reverently on the ladybug patterned cotton bikinis. His eyes met mine, taking in the slow smirk that spread across my face. "How did you do this? How did you get these back?" He whispered as though he were afraid he would break some sort of spell by speaking too loudly.

I shook my head before speaking, "These are new." I continued my gyrations, exaggerating my movements when his eyes glanced back down to my soaked core, "But I was hoping that you might want to rip these off too...pick up where we left off that morning."

The hoodie hung loosely off my shoulders, the material gathered at my forearms as I waited for Emmett to speak. His eyes remained locked on the scene playing out before him, and I continued to shamelessly rub myself up and down his rigid member as I waited for his response. An eternity seemed to pass before he slowly shook his head, causing my heart to drop.

"Bella, I—" he looked up at me, our eyes finally meeting. I knew he could probably see the disappointment in my face, but I couldn't hide it. I'd been so sure this would work. "I wanted to wait for the cast to come off, baby, _but I don't think I can_. Do you think…would you want to—"

My heart exploded back to life, "I'm ready," I said, nodding with a _way_ too much enthusiasm for a virgin.

Emmett smiled at my spectacle, flashing his dimples, "I promise not to mess up your shiny new cast," he said as he kissed me gently, his hands working to remove the remainder of the hoodie from my arms.

"But I don't have a cast anymore," I said coquettishly, causing him to pull back as I held up my cast free hand.

"What the—why didn't you tell me earlier?" Emmett asked, though clearly not disappointed at all.

I shrugged casually, "We just wanted to see if I could get you to _break weak_."

"_We_?"

"Me, Alice, Rosalie…Esme," I clarified, earning a genuine look of shock for including Esme in my scheme. "What?" I asked innocently. "This could set a precedent for our entire relationship."

"Why does that sound like Alice talkin'?"

I shrugged again, not giving away anything I didn't have to.

"Just remember, sweetheart," he said, his voice low and predatory, "what goes around comes around." He kissed me roughly, trailing his lips across my jaw line and down my throat before finally settling on my new mark. He licked the flat of his tongue across the mark before gently taking it into his mouth, suckling the flesh tenderly as I arched my back, pressing my covered breasts against his naked chest.

I moaned and keened as he continued his ministrations. The mark itself healed within moments of Emmett's initial bite, though the scar tissue remained filled with sensual neurotransmitters that apparently activated anything and everything related to sex. He'd been careful to never fully touch the mark before, instead barely grazing the skin on most occasions. Now, however, he held nothing back as he lathed and suckled my flesh, bringing me to the brink of orgasm from that solitary touch alone.

I scarcely had a moment to register our sudden change of position as Emmett flipped us so that he was hovering over me again. I heard a primal growl emanating from his chest as he pressed himself farther between my legs. Some part of me was keenly aware that the growl should be a warning sign, Emmett was a powerful predator after all, but instead I felt my arousal intensify. Emmett's breathing, though unnecessary, soon matched my own ragged pace leaving each of us breathless between our deep and passionate kisses.

Emmett maneuvered himself on his side, leaving one of his legs situated between mine. I started to protest but he hushed my words with his lips, kissing me softly until my urge passed. "Baby," he said softly, his lips barely leaving mine, "I have to slow this down…I don't want to hurt you."

I knew I should appreciate his effort, after all, Emmett isn't exactly known for his gentleness and I'm sure he was indeed exercising maximum restraint. The truth was, however, that I had no desire to cool things down. _None at all_.

Just as I started to speak, Emmett's hand found the hem of my tank. His fingers dipped under the edge, causing goose flesh to break out across my stomach in the wake of his touch. He moved his hand up, finally grazing the pad of his thumb across my nipple, the sensitive flesh pebbling instantly at his touch.

"Mmm," Emmett hummed, "I love the way you respond to me."

Before I could say anything, he dipped his head to my now exposed breasts, taking first one then the other in his cool mouth. I hissed at the contact, loving the sensations he evoked with his lips and tongue. I moved to quickly divest myself of the tank, tossing it haphazardly across the room, earning a snicker from Emmett in the process.

"Eager?" He asked, eyebrow cocked as he rested his chin on my abdomen.

"You have no idea," I responded, running my fingers through his short dark hair as I scraped my nails across his scalp.

Emmett's eyes swirled, the iris a mix of honey and blackness. Clearly he was warring with his self control, though he never showed an outward sign of conflict. I, however, had had enough and decided to make my needs well known.

"Emmett," I spoke, surprised by the breathlessness of my own voice, "I need you. _Now_," I added in case there was any doubt regarding my intent.

A slow smile spread across Emmett's face, revealing his adorable dimples. I may have gotten him to break weak, but he knew he was the one in control of this situation. "Bella, sweetheart, I know what you need," he said seductively as he raised himself up. His fingertips dipped under the elastic edge of my panties, barely grazing my now soaked folds. "So wet," he whispered against my lips before crushing his mouth to mine in a passionate frenzy, all the while rubbing his fingers up and down my sensitive folds.

I nipped and licked at Emmett's lower lip, finally whimpering out loud when I could not maneuver myself so that his fingers pressed deeper into my flesh. "Just rip them off, Em, please," I begged, pleaded, with him to remove the thin cotton barrier that separated his hand from my core.

Emmett made a clucking sound with his tongue, obviously not thrilled with the idea of tearing this particular set of underwear to shreds. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he chided, kissing my jaw line with each mention of my name, "I don't think so, sweetheart. _These_," he said as he pulled his fingers away from the elastic edge, "are _special_." He shifted himself so that he was on his knees between my legs, forcing me to spread my legs wider to accommodate him. He raked his eyes across my nearly naked body, but to my surprise, I didn't blush. "_These_," he said again as he rubbed his hand reverently across the patterned fabric, "will be saved." He dipped his fingers low, pressing them directly against my core as his thumb rubbed small circles against my clit, earning another whimper from me. "I intend to see you in these many, _many_ times."

"Oh God, Em, please," I begged.

He stilled his movement long enough to gently pull the cotton panties off, leaving me completely naked. He folded the panties neatly, looming over me as he placed them on the nightstand before settling back between my legs again. "No fair," I said, feeling a ferocious blush creep across my body, "you have on _way_ too many clothes."

Emmett smiled coyly before standing to remove his sweats, kissing me deeply when he returned. He broke the kiss, once again leaving me breathless, "I have an idea."

Before I could question him, he moved down my torso, ghosting kisses down my abdomen and leaving no doubt to his intention. With no warning, he quickly lapped at my aching clit, causing me to hiss at the sudden sensation.

Emmett brought me to the brink several times, each time backing off just before I reached what promised to be an earth shattering orgasm. Was this the idea he mentioned earlier? Having me go mad from unfulfilled lust? I finally growled my own frustration, writhing against him in an effort to find the relief that my body demanded.

"Easy babe," Emmett said coolly, offering me his trademark smirk. "I was thinkin' about how I gave you _your_ mark," he said, licking me again. I nodded quickly, not really caring where he was going with his train of thought. I just wanted him to continue his earlier motions. "I was thinkin' maybe I could give you another…," his eyes met mine as he placed first one then two fingers inside my slippery passage. His slow and deliberate movements, coupled with the occasional swipe of his cool tongue against my throbbing clit had me nearly unglued.

"Uh-huh," I managed. Though I understood what he wanted, I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on his words. I was putty in his hands. I would have agreed to shave my head at this point.

"This one is just for me," he continued. "No one else will ever see it." He licked one last slow, deliberate stroke across my clit before moving to my inner thigh, using his thumb to circle the sensitive flesh between my folds instead.

I realized he intended to bite me there, on my inner thigh, and I wondered absently if it would be incredibly painful or not.

"I won't hurt you, Bells," Emmett soothed, easily reading my expression. "I promise, you'll like this…you'll _feel_ this every time I pump into you, baby," he finished speaking, grazing my flesh with his teeth, unleashing only a small hint of neurotransmitter into my bloodstream.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the additional stimulation. A fine sheen of perspiration started to form across my body and I found myself writhing against the sheets again. "Please, Emmett, I want…I need—" my heart pounded against my chest. I found myself on the precipice of another orgasm yet again.

"Tell me what you need, baby. Tell me," Emmett encouraged.

"You…I'm almost there, Em. So good, please don't stop, please—" I begged, not caring if I sounded desperate. _I am desperate! _I mentally chided myself. I placed my fingers over his thumb, silently encouraging him to continue his assault.

"Mmm," Emmett hummed his approval as he scraped his teeth down the upper part of my inner thigh. "You look so hot, sweetheart. So hot…move my thumb against your clit," he ordered, still sliding his fingers slowly in and out of my pulsing core.

I did as he said, pressing his thumb against my clit, moving in quick circles. The increased pressure, combined with Emmett's words of encouragement, quickly sent me over the edge. I soon found myself in a mind-blowing orgasm, barely registering Emmett's deep bite against my thigh. The neurotransmitters only served to heighten my orgasm, causing me to pulse madly against Emmett's fingers still locked in my channel.

When my orgasm induced fog finally cleared, I felt Emmett gently licking my new mark. His fingers remained buried inside me, though he'd slowed his pace considerably. Each lap of his tongue stoked my desire again until I felt like I'd explode from another orgasm at any moment.

"It's closed now," Emmett said, his lips brushing my new mark one last time. He stared at his mark on me, clearly pleased with the result. "_You are so wet, Bella_," he said, finally turning his gaze fully to me as he pumped his fingers deep inside me again.

I blinked rapidly when our eyes locked; startled by the carnal expression he wore. He removed his fingers from my dripping core and wrapped his hand around his cock, using my fluid as a lubricant. Emmett rubbed his erection against my folds, the action serving to not only coat him in my fluids but also heighten my desire.

"Please," I begged, "no more foreplay, Em." I smiled, pulling him to me before speaking again, "I've been waiting for this moment for over seventy years," I said, earning a chuckle from him before we kissed deeply and passionately.

He settled between my legs again, his erection nestled amid my slickened folds. He rocked his hips gently, stroking my clit and stimulating my new mark with his movement. "I thought I had more time, babe," he whispered against my ear, earning a questioning gaze from me. "I wanted our first time to be…different. There were—_things_ I wanted to…" he started to speak but halted, leaving me wondering to what, exactly, he was eluding. "But I don't want to wait anymore, Bells. I want you. _I need you_."

He kissed my reverently at first, then deepened the kiss until our tongues were sliding against each other just like our bodies. All thought unrelated to this moment in time disappeared. "Make me yours, Emmett. Make me yours in every way."

He positioned himself at my entrance, slowly pushing inside me until he felt my barrier. Emmett kissed me softly across my jaw line before whispering, "I'm sorry babe, this is going to hurt at first…I promise you it'll get better." He looked into my eyes as he spoke, and I gave him a silent nod so he would continue.

With that, he slowly pushed past my barrier. I closed my eyes at the new sensations; Emmett stretched and filled me, his coolness a stark contrast to my heated core and actually soothing the pain. He continued to kiss me gently, offering loving words as he pressed himself deeper inside me. Once completely sheathed within me, he stilled his movement, giving me time to adjust to his size.

Within several minutes, the initial discomfort began to fade, replaced instead by my growing desire. I rocked my hips, clenching my vaginal muscles to signal to Emmett that I was ready to continue.

He hissed his response, immediately grasping my hip with one hand to stop my movement while clutching the back on my neck gently but firmly with the other hand. "Easy, babe," he whispered, dropping his head as though he were a little embarrassed. "You are _very tight_," he said, smiling. "This'll be over before we get started if you keep squeezing me like that."

I blushed but returned his infectious smile, thrilled that I had him on the edge like this.

He began a slow rhythm, pulling out a little before pushing back inside me. His pubic bone pushed against my clit with each thrust, and it didn't take long before I found myself holding him to my body, nearly meeting him thrust for thrust.

His mouth sought mine, our tongues lapping eagerly against each other. Emmett continued to support his upper body on his elbow, keeping his hand locked gently around the back of my neck while his other hand had moved from my hip to cup my ass.

"You feel so good, Bella," Emmett whispered against my ear, his breathing ragged. "_Mine_," he said before kissing me passionately.

Emmett broke our kiss quickly, thrusting into me with renewed vigor. I keened loudly, once again finding myself on the verge of coming as he filled and stretched me. My hands grasped his firm ass, squeezing him as he pumped into me, silently urging him to drive deeper inside me with each thrust.

"Come for me, Bella," Emmett said as he rocked against my pubic bone, grinding against my aching clit with his hip brushing my new mark. "Come for me, baby!"

I felt my muscles spasm around Emmett's cock, squeezing him as he continued to rock against my mound. My orgasm rocked through my body, causing my legs and abdomen to twitch as the aftershocks rippled through me. Emmett followed shortly after, holding me to him as his cool seed flooded me, already soothing my tender flesh.

We remained together for some time, each of us whispering of our love to each other, unwilling to break from our first bond. Emmett moved beside me, urging me to place my head on his chest. His skin felt almost as warm as my own as our contact transferred my body heat to him.

"How about a hot bath?" He asked suddenly.

I tilted my head, giving him my best _you must be crazy_ look. I was exhausted, and frankly anything that involved getting out of bed or _not sleeping_, for that matter, seemed impossible.

"You'll thank me for it tomorrow," he said, gently kissing my forehead as he moved me to a pillow. "I'll get everything ready…just stay here," he said smiling widely, hopping out of bed and into his sweats before quickly making his way to the bathroom.

I smiled at his enthusiasm in spite of my exhaustion, nearly dosing off completely as he readied the bath.

"Hey sleepy head," he murmured as he crouched in front of me. "Ready?"

I blinked in confusion, finally realizing I had indeed fallen asleep at some point. I nodded my agreement and glanced around for a shirt to slip on before climbing out of bed entirely. Emmett smiled, holding my cotton robe for me. His eyes remained on me as I slipped into the robe, causing a ferocious blush to spread from my cheeks to my chest.

"Awe, my sweet little shy Bella," he mocked, though with _much_ cuteness. "Don't worry," he whispered conspiratorially, "someday we'll have you streakin' through the house with no shame."

"Ha!" I laughed out loud, shaking my head at the thought. _That'll be the day_, I added silently to myself, barely suppressing a shudder just thinking about such an act.

Before I could consider another notion, Emmett whisked me into his arms, carrying me to the tub. He'd filled the tub with a strawberry scented bubble bath, and several candles provided a romantic glow in the room. The steam, aroma, and low light all created a relaxing atmosphere, making me feel practically boneless as I settled into the steamy tub. Emmett surprised me when he slipped off his sweats and climbed into the large tub to sit behind me.

He pulled my back to his chest so that I snuggled against him, his flesh warmed by my own body heat and the hot water. "I like hot baths," he said softly, hypnotically. "I feel warm again…like before."

There was an unmistakable sadness in his voice. "Do you ever…" I hesitated for a moment but decided to ask my question anyway. "Do you ever have any regrets about not being human anymore?"

Emmett held his breath for a moment as he considered my question. I hated not being able to see his face as he thought about his answer. Finally, he inhaled deeply as he prepared to speak. "I used to," he said succinctly. "I think I just miss what might have been, though," he finished, kissing me softly on my temple.

"I won't change my mind," I said, mustering as much conviction as I could in my voice. "No matter what you say, I won't change my mind about being becoming one of you." I'd meant to sound encouraging, to let Emmett know that I wanted the chance to be with him forever, no matter how much I had to struggle with the loss of my humanity at first.

I turned my head to the side, trying to glimpse Emmett, to let him see me so he knew that I wasn't being _defiant_, rather I was trying to be _supportive_. I tilted my chin up and he surprised me by capturing my mouth in a searing kiss.

"_Yeah_," he said as he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against mine, "we should probably change you sooner instead of later." He smiled as he trailed his fingers from my jaw line down my neck, finally brushing them lightly across the mark near my shoulder. His other hand reached out to find my latest mark on my inner thigh. "Seems I really like seein' my mark on you Bella," he whispered, his voice dark and full of seduction.

My breath came in short, panting bursts as he grazed across both scars, my body keyed up and ready to go again despite my earlier fatigue. I snaked my hand behind me, grasping Emmett's semi erect cock. He quickly moved his hand from my thigh to grasp my hip, settling me tightly against him.

"Easy sweetheart," he whispered soothingly in my ear. "You're not ready for another round just yet."

_Like hell_, I thought to myself, _I beg to differ_. Instead, I turned my head to display my frustrated pout, earning a soft chuckle from Em.

"Will my marks fade after I'm changed?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Emmett's smile faded as he nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, "we'll barely be able to see 'em anymore."

"Will I still be able to _feel_ them?"

"Oh yeah," Emmett replied quickly, making me wonder exactly how he knew so much about these marks. "Or so I've been told by Carlisle, Jazz, and Alice…hell, even Esme," he added shrugging.

I turned back around, satisfied with his answer. "Jasper has lots of scars from the newborns, after his change," I clarified. "Will I—" I hesitated, not sure how Emmett would take my next question.

"What?" He asked, imploring me to continue.

"Will I be able to mark you? I mean, if it's okay with you," I added, my embarrassment coloring not only my face but my tone as well.

"Mmm-hmm," Emmett hummed his approval, "just so we are clear, it's _more than okay_ with me." His response made me laugh softly to myself, extinguishing any leftover embarrassment. "You won't really be able to mark me though…bites inflicted without venom fade quickly. Once they close completely, they're almost gone. But the feeling stays around for a while. _Or so I'm told_," he amended quickly, causing me to smile.

"So you don't know what these feel like?" I asked, absently brushing my hand across the mark near my shoulder.

I felt Emmett shake his head before he spoke, "No."

I sighed, "I cannot _wait_ to show you."

"That makes two of us," Emmett said quickly as he settled me against his chest once again.

He helped me out of the tub once the water started to cool, toweling me off before slipping my robe over my shoulders. As I finished drying my hair, Emmett made a small dinner for me, insisting that I eat something before bed. He fussed over me the rest of the night, forcing me to vow that I was indeed capable of doing things for myself.

Finally, I caught his gaze going to my bruised wrist once again. "Emmett," I said softly, catching his bristly cheek with my hand. "I'm okay…it was an accident a _long_ time ago. _Let this go_."

He gently removed my hand from his face, bringing my wrist to his lips and kissing it tenderly before speaking. "I hurt you, and tonight-I know that it hurt when we…I can _never_ apologize enough Bella."

I laughed out loud, unable to stop myself. "Emmett, tonight…yes, it hurt _at first_. Then not so much," I added quickly when I saw his expression darken. "And pretty soon, _not at all_…the _exact opposite_ of hurt, in fact," I finished, smiling at him so he could see the sincerity of my words.

"As for my wrist," I said, turning my head as if I were considering something perplexing before coming to a stunning conclusion, "I'll tell you what…when I'm a newborn, _I'll_ break _your_ wrist and we'll be even." I laughed at my joke when I turned my eyes to him.

"Deal," he said eagerly, smiling as he extended his hand so we could _shake_ on it.

My laugh died on my lips. "What? No. No _deal_! I was _joking_, Em."

"Not letting it go," Emmett sing-songed as he continued to keep his hand extended.

"No, Em, _no way_."

"Come on, Bells."

"Emmett," I growled.

"Bella," Emmett growled, mocking me.

"No…you're crazy," I said.

"_Yes_…and yes, I'm a _little_ crazy."

We stared at each other for several seconds. "Fine. _Fine!_" I nearly shouted, feigning exasperation.

Well, maybe not really _feigning_ at all…I knew he would not let this go.

"Deal then," he said enthusiastically, extending his hand just a bit farther.

_Jeez, I just wasn't getting out of this without a handshake to seal the deal._

I shook Emmett's hand, rolling my eyes at his ridiculous smile.

_A little crazy, my ass._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Argh, can you believe it? Their first time, come on, let's have a group _awe_. Well, it wasn't earth shattering, fireworks exploding great, but first times rarely are outside of Hollywood. I wanted to convey Bella's shyness and conflicting eagerness, while also hinting at Emmett's struggle to maintain a good amount of self control. The last thing he wants is to hurt her again...poor Em.

So, as you can see, you guys were right on the money regarding Alice's gift. She sure helped crumble any resolve Emmett attained. I'm so glad Bella got Emmett to break weak, and I just know she'll use this over and over again throughout their relationship. He's wrapped around her finger, and he knows it. Heck, she knows it too, but she'd never hurt him. They are just too sweet together.

Now, I do plan to incorporate a couple of extra steamy scenes for you guys in the next chapter (major lemon alert for chapter 28). They will be my apology cookies, if you will ;-) I figure we will explore one of Bella's fantasies and one of Em's. Maybe something extra too. Should be good stuff since they'll be more comfortable with this new part of their relationship.

Lastly, did you guys notice how Emmett seems to be rolling something around in that noggin' of his? Hmmm, I wonder what he's thinking about? I definitely see something big happening...maybe just as big as Bella's upcoming change. Guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter...I mean _last_ chapter, to find out!

As always, thanks for sticking with me through this...your reviews and willingness to pass this fic along to other sites are greatly appreciated. You are certainly making my recuperation so much better.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:

Hello Everyone,

Um, yeah, remember me? I started this little story about a billion and half years ago, and then promptly fell off the face of the earth. I'm sorry about that...I've had a tumultuous time as of late. I won't stagger you with details, but I do want each of you to know that I've been dealing with a ton of Stuff (yes, the capital "S" is intentional), and that I do have a very good reason why I went into hiding to lick my wounds.

My family suffered a terrible illness and death, prompting me to almost shut down for a while. I did eventually start writing again, but found that I just wasn't confident enough to put anything out there for everyone to read. I've only recently starting sucking up my own insecurities, deciding that I needed some closure with this aspect of the story...as did some of you guys.

For months I wrote off and on, constantly frazzled with second guessing myself in my funky emotional state until (recently) deciding that enough was enough, it was time to publish the thing already. I hope you'll accept my apology cookies. I never intended to drag this out (then again, I never intended for Time Will Tell to be the epic, darn-near-book-length fanfic that it is). I know I said I only had a chapter to go before the story ended, but I decided to add extra lemons in an effort to sweeten the apology (Does that even make any sense? Sweeten...with lemons? No, I didn't think so.). So, here it is, the final chapters of Time Will Tell. Of course, at this point, given the looooong delay in updating, you may find it necessary to start re-reading from the beginning (and if that's truly the case, I'm really, REALLY sorry).

I hope that you enjoy the ending...oh, and I have a surprise waiting for you in the A/N section of the epilogue!

Love and Hugs,

DJ

Legal: Despite all my whining and moaning, I still don't own anything Twilight...go figure. SM, thanks for letting us play in your sandbox.

Emmett and I spent the rest of the weekend blissfully unaware of the outside world. We hadn't yet attempted another round of lovemaking; Emmett insisted I needed a little time to recoup. He was certainly right about the warm bath; I'd awoken the next morning with sore muscles in places I never knew existed. I hated to think how sore I would have been without his advice. Of course, I'd also been sporting several bruises from Emmett's strong grip across my hip and bottom. He examined me in the light of day, clearly stressed about what his eyes revealed.

"Emmett, relax," I soothed, rubbing my hand across his shoulder as he gingerly caressed my hip over my blue jeans. "It didn't hurt…honest. I just bruise like a banana."

He shrugged, his eyes catching mine for a moment before glancing out the window. "Still, I need to be more careful."

I nibbled at the fruit on my plate, no longer hungry. Emmett's face was a mask of mixed emotions. I could see the discomfort etched across his brow, and I didn't like knowing much of his negativity stemmed from something that involved me.

"Em, what's wrong? What's really wrong?" I pressed as I put my dish aside and straddled him on the sofa. He offered me a small smile, revealing those adorable dimples, and I returned his smile earnestly.

"I feel guilty, Bells." He said simply.

I brushed the pad of my thumb across his jaw line, feeling the stubble that already darkened his chin in the late afternoon. "Em, I've already told you…these don't hurt baby. I even—" I fidgeted, suddenly hesitant to finish my statement.

"You what?" Emmett asked, his dark eyes on mine instantly as his hands quickly stilled my movement on his lap.

"I," I exhaled nervously, "I actually like them," I said, ducking my head a little as I dropped eye contact with him. He lifted my chin with one finger, urging me to look at him. I gave myself a mental shrug; convincing myself I could tell him anything no matter how embarrassed I felt. "I like seeing them…they remind me that your hands were on my body, Em. I like the reminder." I finished, my face emanating heat like a radiator. "That makes me pretty twisted, huh?" I asked, half laughing.

Emmett let out a little laugh of his own, though his hand never left my face. He cupped my cheek, running the pad of his thumb across my lower lip before speaking. "I feel guilty because I like them too. Probably more than I should. You have no idea how much I like marking you Bella." He removed his hand from my face so he could ghost his fingers across the mark near my shoulder.

Even that slight touch sparked a reaction within my body, causing me to arch toward him.

"You have no idea how much I like your marks," I said a little breathlessly, surprised to feel moisture spreading inside my panties.

Emmett's eyes darkened perceptibly, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly. I knew he'd scented my arousal and I wanted to be embarrassed by my wantonness. Instead, I found myself nimbly unfastening the buttons on his shirt, desperately seeking the smooth planes of his chest.

"Bella," Emmett whispered, his mouth millimeters from my own, "I can be gentle, babe. I know I can," he said moments before swiping his tongue across my lower lip. "Let me show you. Let me," he said softly, and I knew he needed this moment. He needed to know that he could control himself, that his strength wasn't an issue, that he could have me as a man and as a vampire.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck as he trailed soft kisses across my jaw and down the sensitive side of my throat. He made quick work of my shirt, unbuttoning it with a skill and speed that far surpassed my own. He gently eased the material down, laying it casually across the couch before urging me to lie down so he could remove my jeans. I lifted my hips to grant him easier access, not that he needed any help from me in getting me naked.

"Hmm," he hummed as he examined my navy panties. "Shall we keep these," he asked himself as he dipped two fingers under the elastic edge of the undies, purposely rubbing against my soaked folds, "or get new ones?"

I whimpered as he drew out the scenario, suddenly desperate to feel his touch everywhere.

"I said I'd be gentle," he spoke again, this time hovering over me. I felt the material rip away from my body, leaving me lying on my back wearing only my matching navy bra. "I meant I'd be gentle with you, though, sweetheart," he said, kissing me softly despite his harsh treatment of my poor panties. "These are fair game," he said as he tossed the scrap of material away.

I felt his tongue delicately tracing the seam of my lips and I opened for him, fervent for his touch. He plundered my mouth with his tongue while his fingers delved inside my slick passage, his thumb circling my sensitive clit. He kissed his way down my neck and across my collarbone, toward my mark. I felt his mouth open and I turned my shoulder inward, desperately seeking the bite I knew he intended to deliver. Instead, I felt him pull back quickly, catching himself in the act before he could break the skin.

"No biting," he said quickly as he snapped his teeth together, reminding himself that he'd be gentle.

I deflated a bit at his words, disappointment and frustration etched across my face. Emmett's eyes met mine and he smirked, knowing that I craved both the man and the vampire within him.

"Don't worry, babe," he said before lathing each of my breasts with tender kisses. "I have other things I'll be doing with my mouth."

He looked up at me, our eyes meeting as he continued his downward trek, his head finally stopping between my thighs. I held my breath, already knowing what he intended to do there. He wasted little time in finding my swollen nub, suckling and licking me until my body trembled. When his thumb found the already healed bite mark on my inner thigh, my hips rocked off the couch as my orgasm hit, forcing Emmett to push me back down with his other hand.

He finished coaxing my orgasm, dragging out my ecstasy until I thought my body would literally vibrate from the intensity of it all. He moved to linger over me again, kissing my neck as he positioned himself at my entrance. I was embarrassingly wet and ridiculously eager to feel Emmett inside me again.

"Are you—is it too soon for you, babe?" Emmett whispered in my ear, rubbing his stubbly facial hair across my jaw. He knew the scratchy feel of his five o'clock shadow drove me wild, and he was using that to his advantage.

Not that he needed an advantage….

"Please, Emmett," I begged, rocking against him though he kept himself just out of my reach. "Please make love to me." I nipped his jaw line with my human teeth, earning a delicious low moan and growl from Emmett.

"Bella," he said as he turned to face me quickly, baring his teeth for a fraction of a second. I knew my bite appealed to the vampire in him, and for a moment, he'd forgotten his attempt to seduce me as a human lover. "I swear…you'll be the second death of me, woman," he teased as he kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss, loving the fact that I was able to bring out both sides of Emmett, that he let me love him as both a man and a vampire.

"If it's too soon, just tell me to stop," he whispered again, waiting for me to nod before moving to enter me.

I felt him stretch me, fill me, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. It wasn't painful, not like the first time, but I knew Emmett would assume the worst so I tortured my lower lip until his cock pulsed, fully buried within me.

"It doesn't always have to be about blood," Emmett said, his voice husky as he enticed every nerve ending in my body with his being. "I can do this…I can be whatever you need." His lips were on mine again as his pace increased, his rhythm bringing me closer to the brink with every downward thrust, his hip brushing my latest mark.

Finally, he plunged deep within me, pumping upward, causing his swollen cock to brush against my g-spot. I came quickly, unexpectedly, and found myself startled by the intensity of my orgasm. Emmett rocked against me, still pressed deep inside me as my walls pulsed around his thick cock, squeezing his orgasm from him.

Our bodies spent, Emmett pulled himself from me, wiping my hair away from my now sweaty face. He seemed somewhat relieved, and I knew that he had proven to himself that he could be the gentle human lover that he thought I needed.

Which was nice, don't get me wrong…it's just that I also craved the rough, dominant vampire lover within Emmett as well. I made a mental note to work on coaxing that from Em more often.

"Bath?" Emmett asked as he ran one finger down my slippery neck. His eyes were dark and I knew he needed to hunt.

I wrinkled up my nose as I shook my head. "Shower," I answered.

"Mmm, shower," Emmett said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows as he pulled me up to straddle him. "Would that be a proper shower, or could I persuade you to—"

"Oh no, Mr. Hungry Vampire," I joked, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "You need to hunt, and I stink," I said as I wiped my hair away from my sticky neck. I hated to feel my hair stick to my sweaty body. It annoyed me on a very deep and personal level.

"You do not stink, Bella," Emmett replied, his cool breath melting my insides again. "You smell like me, sweetheart. My scent is all over you," he finished in a whisper, running his tongue down my neck before gently nipping at my collarbone. "Mine."

Heaven help me, I think my vampire lover is back.

Emmett inhaled deeply before bringing his eyes back to my own. They were black now, a mix of desire and hunger. I knew we were pushing our limits, but I couldn't bring myself to care. For a moment, Emmett reminded me of Jasper back when we'd first arrived in Tennessee; subconsciously slipping into vampire mode as he honed his predatory instincts on me.

"You're right," Emmett said suddenly, as though he just realized he was toeing a very dangerous line, "I should go hunt." The expression on his face told me he clearly did not want to go, but his body commanded otherwise. He helped me slip into his shirt, smirking coyly as he copped a feel before fastening a few buttons. "Shower," he said before kissing me chastely. "Then eat," he said, again kissing me chastely on the lips. "Maybe we can watch a movie before I have to take you back to Charlie's."

My shoulders slumped at the idea of leaving. I'd forgotten Charlie would return tonight. I wanted nothing more than to remain here, in my own little Emmett cocoon.

"Hey," Emmett said sweetly, "I'll drop the Jeep in the woods so I can be back at Charlie's faster. Deal?" He ducked his head so he and I were eye level.

I kicked myself for acting like a lovesick schoolgirl.

But, I am a lovesick schoolgirl, I thought morosely to myself.

"Deal," I replied coolly, eager to silence my whacky inner dialogue.

I took the world's fastest shower, my rumbling tummy forcing me to take little enjoyment in the steamy retreat. I made a monster peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner before wolfing down an apple too. Emmett returned shortly after my dinner, darting into the bathroom for his own quick shower before we settled in for our movie night.

And, of course, I promptly fell asleep. Stupid human condition.

"Come on, babe," Emmett whispered in my ear as he cradled me in his arms. "Let's get you home so you can go to bed."

"Huh?" I asked, still sleep addled. Finally, my fog cleared and I voiced my protest. "I want to stay with you, Em," I whined, snuggling against his cool chest.

"I'm staying with you, silly Bells," he whispered against my temple.

I heard the Jeep door open, surprising me. I didn't realize we were even outside, nonetheless at his Jeep.

Man, I must be really tired.

"Besides," he continued talking quietly as he buckled me in, "I don't think you'd get much sleep here tonight."

I turned my face toward him, allowing my eyes to open slightly as I furrowed my brow. What the heck is he talking about, anyway?

He eyed me for several seconds, clearly trying to communicate the meaning of his veiled joke. His smirk grew when he realized I was never going to get it, "Our—scents are…mingled. Nicely. Over the whole house."

Realization dawned on me and my lips slowly parted, my eyes going round. Crap on toast. I'd managed to desecrate the entire freakin' Cullen home in one weekend…not just Alice and Jasper's room this time.

Oh God, we had sex in the living room! The living room!

I quickly grabbed the buckle, but Emmett's hand beat me to it, shielding it from my attempt to free myself. "We can clean the house…get some air freshener," I said in a rush.

Emmett just shook his head, still smirking.

"Open a window?"

The smirk was gone. He'd graduated to a small chuckle now.

"Bleach?"

That remark earned me one of Emmett's trademark guffaws moments before he leaned in to kiss me, silencing any further discussion. "Sweetheart," he cooed seductively against my lips, "there's no covering that scent." He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, grazing his teeth across the heated flesh before releasing it. "It's karma for all the times I've come home and…well, it's just karma." He folded my hands neatly in my lap as he chastely kissed my lips. "Besides, maybe it'll drive Ro' and Edward over the edge with lust," he chuckled, wagging his eyebrows suggestively as he darted out of the Jeep and away from my panicked reaction.

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Edward…in the house. With my…scent. I shuddered. The whole scenario smacked of sheer wrongness.

"Relax, babe," Emmett said as he climbed into the Jeep, clasping my hand in his as we made our way down the long drive. "If you only knew the things I've suffered through…believe me, this is a long time comin'." He kissed my hand, giving me a full wattage, dimple-baring smile; pretty much squashing any urge to be frustrated with my lovable oaf.

Emmett walked me to the door, where Charlie met us…in his uniform.

Smooth Charlie. Way to abuse the ol' authority.

"Is something wrong? You're home early…it's not even nine yet," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"Gee, good to see you too, Charlie," I responded. I'd been joking, but something about his posture told me he was worried. I moved to drop Emmett's hand so I could move closer to Charlie, but Emmett refused to let go, forcing me drag him along.

Now they both had me on alert. I felt Emmett tense beside me. When I glanced toward him, he was looking at the tree line, clearly scanning for something. I wondered what had his attention as I stifled a shudder. If it had Emmett on edge, I knew I would positively freak.

"Do you see something Emmett?" Charlie asked, quickly turning his attention to the wooded area beside the house.

"No sir," Emmett replied, though he still didn't turn away from the woods. He finally broke his gaze, glancing down at me, stunning me with his murderous expression. He quickly softened his look, gently squeezing my hand before turning to face Charlie. "Did something happen, Chief?"

Charlie ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he rarely entertained. I unconsciously stepped closer to Emmett, and he released my hand so he could wrap his arm around my shoulder. "We've had some—attacks," Charlie breathed out the last word. "Some sort of animal, we don't know what, though."

Emmett nodded solemnly; a slight twitch of his jaw muscle the only indication of his ire.

"Emmett," Charlie asked, appearing suddenly sheepish, "I hate to ask, but-" he spared a quick glance at me before finishing his half-asked question.

"Bella, don't get mad," Charlie spoke quickly, looking at me as if I were a troublesome toddler.

I quirked my brow...great, what now?

"Would you mind staying here with Bella tonight?" Charlie asked. "You'd be sleeping on the couch, of course," he amended, offering Em a heavy stare that was equal parts menacing and comical. Not that Charlie couldn't be intimidating...he could. It was comical because he was trying to intimidate Emmett.

At least Em had the decency to look intimidated, releasing his grip on my shoulder as he dropped his arm down to demurely hold my hand again.

"Charlie," I started to protest. I didn't need a babysitter. I'd survived this long in Forks without one...and I'd been hanging around blood thirsty vampires!

"No, Bella-" Emmett stopped my tirade, rubbing small circles on my hand as he spoke, his dark eyes pleading for my submission, "your dad is right."

"Chief Swan," he continued, turning his attention back to Charlie, "of course I'll stay. It's no problem at all, sir."

Charlie cast a pseudo-nervous glance between the two of us, clearly waiting for me to erupt. I barely resisted the urge to cross my arms in defiance. Neanderthals. All men were neanderthals, no matter whether they were human or vampire.

"Great, thanks Emmett," Charlie clapped Emmett on the shoulder but didn't release him immediately. Emmett slowly released my hand, moving forward a bit so he and Charlie could have a more private conversation.

I swear, I thought to myself, one more male chauvinist pig display between these two and I most certainly will become the hysterical woman they both seem so bent on protecting.

"Uh," Charlie swallowed nervously.

Hmm, I thought to myself. This must be that whole self-preservation instinct kicking in...the one that tells most humans to freak and flee when they are up close and personal with a predator like Emmett.

"I, uh, thought I might call Dr. and Mrs. Cullen in the morning...ask them if Bella could stay with you guys this week. I don't want her stressed out with her final exams going on and all," Charlie finished, glancing my way just in time to catch me rolling my eyes. He backed away from Emmett, though barely, subconsciously distancing himself from what his body and mind knew were a lethal threat. "I'll be at the station damn near all the time until we can get this resolved."

"Sounds like a good idea, sir," Emmett shrugged boyishly, trying to look less threatening.

He failed miserably, of course, but hey...kudos for trying to soften the blow to Charlie's ego.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to have her. Esme enjoys trying new recipes on her," he turned his eyes to me, offering me a placating smile.

Charlie's eyes turned to me also, and I offered them both a sickly-sweet smile of my own.

Damn mouth-breathing, knuckle-dragging neanderthals...every last one of them.

"Great!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly, as though he'd just negotiated a cease-fire in a long and bloody battle. "I'll call your folks tomorrow, Emmett."

"Bella," Charlie's petulant toddler tone was back. I pursed my lips, not trusting myself to speak. "Get some rest, sweetheart...and please don't go out alone."

I ground my teeth together, releasing a breath I'd been holding as my shoulders slumped. I couldn't stay mad at him...not when he was genuinely worked up over my welfare. "Don't worry about me, I'll be safe. Just-" I hesitated, Charlie and I were never good at emotional things. "Just be careful." I stopped short of hugging him, chewing nervously on my lip instead.

Charlie looked flustered for at least half a second before finally deciding to plunk his hat on his head as he made his way to his cruiser.

"Emmett," he barked before ducking inside the cab. "Couch. I will be back...sooner than you might think."

I caught a split-second flash of dimple before Emmett schooled his features. "Couch, sir. Got it," he bowed his head quickly, smiling, then schooled his features once again as he faced Charlie.

We made our way inside with Charlie's headlights beaming toward us.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said as soon as we cleared the threshold. "I know you don't like to be treated like a child, it's just-"

"No, I don't," I interrupted, feeling a spark of my previous annoyance resurface before fizzling completely. "But, I understand...he was really worried."

"And he should be," Emmett said, crossing the room quickly with his vampire speed...something he rarely did in front of me.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Not because of Emmett, rather because of Emmett's behavior. He seemed pretty wigged out himself. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What's going on out there?" I said, moving to look out the window facing the forest.

What I wouldn't give for some superhuman sight right now. The tree line held an inky, menacing blackness, not the peaceful easiness I'd relished every other time I'd spared a glance to the woods.

"Vampires."

I backed away from the window, suddenly afraid to breathe. Were they here for me? Did Victoria somehow find me? Was Jasper wrong...is James really dead?

Emmett's strong hands on my shoulders brought me back from my mental hyperventilation. "Easy, babe, I'm right here...there are only two of them. Nothing I can't handle on my own if I had to."

"What about Charlie? What if he-"

"Bella, I need to call Carlisle. Don't worry...Charlie will be fine. We'll keep him safe. I promise, sweetheart," he hugged me to him.

I breathed in his intoxicating scent, oddly comforted by the silence of his missing heartbeat.

Emmett fished his phone out of his pocket, speaking quickly and in tones too quiet for me to hear. Soon, the conversation died down and a brief chuckle escaped Emmett. I pulled away, surprised to see a chagrined look upon his face.

"Sorry, Carlisle...that wasn't intentional."

I furrowed my brow at his apology, causing Emmett to hold up a finger, indicating he would tell me later.

Phone call complete and strategy in place, Emmett ended the call and sighed.

"Carlisle and Jasper are trailing your dad and his crew; Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward will be patrolling nearby us." He closed the distance between us, pulling me into his embrace as he settled us on the couch with me on his lap. "Don't worry, Alice says they're nomads...they aren't an issue for us."

Right. James was a nomad too. He wasn't an issue...he was a whole freaking subscription.

I nodded mutely.

"I love you."

Okay, that brought me back to reality.

"I love you too," I responded, returning Emmett's smile.

"I won't let anything happen to you...or your dad. Don't worry...it causes wrinkles."

I laughed in spite of my unease.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower...I'll check the place, make sure everything is okay, then we can get you ready for bed."

As much as I hated to admit it, a hot shower sounded positively medicinal. I knew once my adrenaline rush ended, I'd crash. In fact, I'd barely turned off the water from said shower before I felt my eyelids beginning to droop.

Emmett tucked me in bed, cuddling with me until I fell asleep...which took at least seven whole seconds. I woke up several hours later to the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling in the drive. I tiptoed down the stairs, barely stifling a laugh at what I witnessed.

Charlie was quietly creeping up on a sleeping, shirtless Emmett. He finally stilled his movement, watching Emmett with the same fascination one watches a sleeping lion behind the safety of several inches of plexiglass.

"Are you ogling my boyfriend, Charlie?" I whispered, biting back the snicker at his not-so-manly start.

"Jesus, Bella," he shot back, "don't do that. I have a gun, for Christ's sake!" He whispered loudly. He looked back at Emmett, clearly afraid he'd awakened him.

Emmett shifted in his mock sleep, moving his blue jean clad leg and catching the throw draped across his torso. The throw shifted, slowly falling away from him to reveal Emmett in all his shirtless, ab-tastic glory.

"What do they feed that kid? I swear, Bella, he gets bigger every time I see him."

"You are ogling my boyfriend," I whispered, smiling at Charlie's embarrassment. Judging by the crimson spreading across his cheeks, it was safe to say that I inherited my blush from the Swan side of my family.

"I'm going to bed," he stalked past me. "Ask Emmett to take you to school today, Bells. We still haven't gotten a trail on this animal."

"Animal?"

He stopped on the first step, turning to face me. His face was neutral now, all traces of embarrassment gone. "A big wolf...bear maybe. We don't know for sure." He glanced at Emmett's prone form again. "Whatever it is, I'd say he's about the only person in Forks who's capable of fighting it off with his bare hands."

I laughed quietly at his joke. Little did he know...

"Seriously, Bells, just don't go anywhere without Emmett, okay?"

I nodded my acquiescence. I rarely went anywhere without Emmett anyway. On those few occasions I found myself Emmett-less, I usually had at least one other Cullen by my side.

"Don't worry, I won't. Get some rest, old man...and don't even think about asking Emmett to be your date at the Policeman's Ball this year. He's taken."

I smiled at my own joke, enjoying the disconcerted expression on Charlie's face.

"Bella-"

"Goodnight dad," I said sweetly, offering a kind smile to let him know I wanted a truce. There would be no more barbs at his expense.

Well, not right now anyway.

"Goodnight Bells."

As Charlie made his way upstairs, I turned my attention back to Emmett. He was still lying prone, his breathing regular. He looked like he was sleeping, and I stared for several seconds, reminded of the man I'd met in Tennessee ages ago.

I decided to take advantage of Emmett's state, quietly picking up a pillow from the chair. I hurled it toward Em, only slightly surprised when he reached out to catch it with his eyes still closed, halting my one and only perfectly aimed pillow toss.

Dang it.

"You know," he drawled as he offered up a fake yawn and stretch, "you and your dad could give a guy a complex with all the starin'."

Oh man, he was using the accent.

I licked my lips, my eyes trailing down his chest to the "V" that disappeared just below the waistband of his Levi's.

I'm not staring. Nope, not me. I'm just an intensely observant person, that's all.

My eyes finally returned to Emmett's and he gave me a knowing smirk.

Damn, smarty-pants, no-shirt-wearing vampire.

"I'm making breakfast," I announced for no particular reason before turning abruptly on my heel, striding purposefully out of the room.

I opened the refrigerator, grabbing the grape jelly with a hasty motion. The lid, however, slipped off the top of the jar, sloshing some of the purple confection onto my light blue cotton robe.

Damn it, Charlie...how many times have I asked him to screw the lid back on the jar?

I tossed the robe on the back of a chair. I'd be lucky if the stain came out at all. Oh well, it wasn't like it matched my new incredibly soft, short tank gown. But still...

I tightened the lid on the grape jelly in spite of the fact that I would be removing it as soon as I got the peanut butter and wheat bread from the cabinet. I opened the cabinet door, yanking the bread down from it's shelf before scanning for the familiar peanut butter jar.

It never failed. Every day, whether at Charlie's home or the Cullen home, I would eat a peanut butter sandwich. Charlie hated peanut butter, so I was the only person in either house to eat the stuff, but still, every stinking day, the peanut butter that I so carefully placed on the bottom shelf would somehow end up on the second shelf, almost out of reach. I tiptoed, stretching as I reached for my peanut butter when I had my epiphany...Emmett was moving my damn peanut butter so he could watch me bend over the counter.

It had to be him. Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky. Well, I smiled deviously to myself, far be it from me to deny him. Might as well give him a good show.

I exaggerated my stretch, arching my lower back so that my butt stuck out a bit more than necessary. I felt my gown rise to reveal the start of my cheeks and my undies. On my next stretch, I pulled one foot away from the other, feigning exertion. In doing so, I spread my legs just a little. If Emmett was watching back there, he was getting one hell of a show.

I felt my nipples harden in anticipation. It was a heady thing to be in control. To tempt another person. I didn't even know if Emmett was behind me, watching me, but the thought of him watching me was enough to make my abdomen clench, a familiar heat radiating between my legs.

Just before I risked a glance over my shoulder, Emmett's body connected with mine. In that instant, I lost any control I thought I had. His left hand curled around my left thigh, sliding higher until he grasped my hip low enough that his fingertips still skimmed the top of my thigh. His movement rocked me forward just a little, enough to tilt my pelvis back and up, positioning me so that his denim-clad cock lined up with my pussy.

He pressed himself against me, letting me feel his fully aroused state as his right hand slid up my arm. His fingertips reached out and easily removed the peanut butter from the too-high shelf.

"Well, well...I guess you know I'm moving your peanut butter every morning."

"Kinda figured that out just now."

We were quiet for several moments, both of us enjoying the feel of each other. Finally, I had to speak.

"You, uh," I hesitated, my voice a little shaky from Emmett's nearness and his ever-pressing arousal. "You never told me what was so funny last night...when you were talking to Carlisle on the phone," I clarified.

A soft laugh escaped Emmett's lips. "Yeah...vampires are very sexual creatures, Bella...as you well know," Emmett drawled. "It's a little...difficult to concentrate when your whole living room smells like someone just had sex on the couch."

My head slumped forward. "Oh God, they all," I swallowed hard. "They all smelled us? Me?"

"You smell so fuckin' amazin', baby," he whispered, rocking his hips forward. A low growl emanated from his chest. "You drive me crazy, Bella."

My angst disappeared almost immediately as I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of Emmett's large hand cupping my breast, teasing my pebble-hard nipples. Some small part of my rational mind screamed in warning, causing my body to stiffen, though just barely. Charlie was directly upstairs, after all.

"Don't," Emmett spoke softly in my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck and scrambling my mind. He was definitely in full-on vamp mode, all sex and domination. "I'll hear Charlie...he's out cold and snorin' already, and everyone else is still patrolling, watching for the nomads."

He rocked against me again, his fingers squeezing my nipple hard enough to make me moan. "Just relax and feel me, sweetheart," he spoke, again fanning his breath toward me as he lulled me under his spell.

I steadied myself with my left hand on the countertop while I snaked my right hand up, holding Emmett to my neck. I tilted my head to the side, granting him better access to the sensitive column of flesh. As soon as I felt his lips make contact, I pushed back against him, resting my head on his shoulder and chest. His cool tongue on my heated flesh created the most delicious sensations, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. I closed my eyes, luxuriating in the anticipation Emmett created.

"Nuh-uh," Emmett softly growled. "Eyes open, Bella. Feet apart, spread your legs a little for me, baby. Watch my hands. Watch what I do to you."

Oh God, I thought. I'd do anything he asked of me...I loved it when Emmett got like this. My skin felt electric, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. His voice brokered no room for debate, and I quickly opened my eyes as I shifted my position.

He used his hands to pull the top of my tank down, releasing my breasts. The bunched material hoisted the girls high, but allowed the sensitive peaks to be free and unhindered by fabric. Emmett quickly used the opportunity to cup my left breast with his left hand, none-to-gingerly pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I hissed at the sensation, realizing I'd probably come from that foreplay alone if he kept it up.

"You are so sensitive, Bella. I bet you're wet right now," his husky voice nearly had me unglued. I watched as his right hand moved to cup my mound, certain he could feel my wetness through the thin cotton panties.

"Mmm," he hummed his approval as he moved his hand over the fabric covering my sensitive folds. "You are wet."

I watched as his large hand covered me, dipping down between my thighs before grasping me, grinding his palm against my cloth covered clit. He continued to roll my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and the dual stimulation proved overwhelming. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back, accepting that Emmett was about to make me come despite the fact that I was still fully clothed.

"Bella," Emmett growled in my ear, pinching my nipple harshly, "watch."

I whimpered at his hard touch, though not because I wanted him to stop. I was just surprised at how the sensation ignited a new surge of wetness between my legs. Emmett's pinch, followed by the cool brush of his fingers against my tender flesh seemed to light a fire inside me, my clit throbbed in response and I bucked against his hand, urging him to continue.

"Please," I begged as my eyes flew open, my hands moving to cover each of his, pleading with him to resume his touch.

I felt Emmett smile against my neck. Damn, cocky vampire, I thought to myself as I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Please what, sweetheart," Emmett cooed against my ear. "Tell me."

"Please don't stop," I whispered, surprised at my breathlessness. "Don't stop touching me."

Emmett rocked against me softly, his jeans doing little to hide his arousal. His right hand once again covered my mound, his fingers providing little friction against my swollen flesh. "I seem to remember you tellin' me that you liked to touch yourself when you thought about us in the kitchen in Tennessee...my hands all over you, me fuckin' you from behind."

My face flushed and my nipples became impossibly hard at the mental image his words created.

"How many times did you get off thinkin' 'bout us like this, sweetheart...once? Twice?" He asked, pressing his fingers into my covered folds with each question.

My heart pounded like a marathon runner and I felt sweat break out across my brow. Emmett had me tightly wound. I whimpered again, certain that my orgasm would uncoil at any moment.

"Answer me, Bella. How many?" Emmett growled softly in my ear as he pinched my nipple again.

I pressed my ass against his cock, even as my own hands clutched his larger ones to my body. I desperately wanted his touch.

"More," my voice sounded raspy when I finally spoke. "Dozens of times," I confessed, to turned on to be embarrassed by my revelation.

"Dozens," Emmett repeated behind me, this time rocking himself against me of his own accord. He practically purred the word before continuing. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, Bella, because this," he said, grasping my mound for emphasis, "is mine. When you want to come, I'll be the one to do it...or I'll watch you do it. You are mine." His cool tongue gently brushed across the shell of my ear, causing goose bumps to spread across my shoulders and down my spine. "You've always been mine, and you'll always be mine, Bella."

"Please," I begged again, completely and utterly lost in my own arousal as I all but writhed against him. "Please make me come, Emmett."

He wasted no time as he quickly removed his hand from beneath my own, plunging his fingers under the elastic waist band of my panties and delving into my slick folds. "Mmm, so wet, baby. I love to feel you so eager for me." He rubbed his fingers against my wetness before sliding two fingers inside me, pressing his palm against my throbbing clitoris. "Can you be quiet if I fuck you like this?" He asked, sliding his fingers in and out of me slowly.

I nodded my head, though I really had no idea if I could be quiet or not.

Emmett slowly removed his hand from my undies, deliberately dragging his fingers across my swollen clit. His hand soon moved to the outside of my panties, pulling the leg opening briskly aside as he resumed rubbing my clitoris in those sweet, torturous circles. His fingers stopped their sensual assault on my nipple, though, causing me to turn my head toward him at the loss of sensation.

My breath hitched in my my throat when I heard the sound of Emmett's zipper sliding down, each tooth practically clicking in slow motion audio. I waited, ready to feel Emmett's thickness against me.

Emmett pressed featherlight kissed on my back, moving toward my ear. "I need to be inside you, Bella. I need you...are you ready? Can you be quiet for me, sweetheart?"

I nodded again, though I was already screaming on the inside. I felt the head of his swollen cock slide against my ass, his fingers finding their way back to my clit. He slowly pushed himself inside me, his thickness filling me. I hissed at the sensation, loving the way he felt as my body stretched to accommodate him.

Emmett dropped his forehead onto my shoulder briefly before moving his mouth to my earlobe, lathing my flesh with his cool tongue. "You feel so perfect, babe," he whispered against my ear, his stubble brushing against the top of my shoulder as he pumped into me. "So wet, so tight."

His other hand gradually moved back to my breasts, again torturing the sensitive peaks until I felt like I would explode. I closed my eyes, enjoying the building anticipation.

"Eyes open Bella...watch," Emmett whispered into my ear, and I instantly obeyed him.

His right hand dipped inside the front of my panties again, easily sliding his fingers between my wet folds as he worked them against my now throbbing clit. I watched in rapt fascination as his hand worked it's magic under the fabric, nearly coming unglued at the sight before me. One hand on my left breast, his other hand expertly bringing me closer and closer to my release. This was way better than any of my fantasies.

I felt Emmett's motions speed up as he held my body steady. "Remember what I said, Bella," he panted. "You're mine now, sweetheart. This pussy is mine now...when you want to come, you will tell me." He plunged into me, deeper than any time before, and paused. "Do you want to come, Bella?"

I nodded quickly, my hair sticking to my sweaty face. "Please, Em, please make me come, baby," I begged, turning my face to find him.

His tongue darted out, quickly tracing my lower lip before our mouths melded into a soul-searing kiss. I pulled away slowly, hating that I needed to breathe.

"Bite me, Emmett...I want to feel you inside me. Your cock, your teeth, everything."

Emmett growled against me, my words clearly affecting him. "Bella...I-I can't do that right now, baby. I-" he hesitated. "Venom." He rasped the word, obviously struggling with his nature.

I swallowed hard, realizing that I should be terrified at Emmett's revelation. Instead, I felt myself getting even more wet and turned on, my muscles involuntarily grasping Emmett deep inside me.

I desperately needed to get a grip on reality. This whole missing self-preservation instinct really isn't healthy, after all.

Finally, I spoke. "I don't care, baby. I want this," I pressed against him, urging him on. I whimpered at the sensation, reaching down to press Emmett's fingers even harder against my clit. I was so close. So close. I couldn't imagine a better way to move from one world to the other than in Emmett's embrace.

"You're sure, baby," he asked as he drew his tongue down my neck. "No turning back once I bite," he said seductively.

"Please, Em. Please, baby," I begged, pressing impossibly close to him.

Emmett planted open mouth kisses along my shoulder before moving back up, finding his way to my ear again. "I love you, Bella. Hold on to that."

My orgasm started to uncoil inside me, flooding me with heat. I felt Emmett poised behind me, instinctively aware that he was preparing to bite me.

"Emmett, don't. Don't do this...not yet," came a hushed voice from the doorway.

"Alice," Emmett hissed, not bothering to turn around and face her. "Piss off, Alice. Bella wants this and so do I."

When she spoke again, she was closer. I flushed even though I knew she couldn't see me directly, Emmett's body shielded me from her view. Still, it was obvious what she'd interrupted. "Emmett, not like this. You can change her, pain free...Carlisle can help. Just wait until after...," she paused, seeming to catch herself. "Just wait until everything is in place, Emmett."

Emmett stilled completely, his face just millimeters from my own. I could tell he was waiting for some sort of sign from me. I nodded my acquiescence...I'd waited this long, after all.

"Fine, Alice. Just...give us a minute here."

"A minute?" She asked coyly. Leave it to Alice to be unperturbed about a truly mortifying situation.

"Alice," Emmett spoke, her name serving as her only warning.

"Okay, we'll see you guys at school."

I stood stock still, holding my breath for good measure.

Crap, crap, and more crap on toast. Did she just say "we?" As in, "the gang's all here?"

"Relax, babe," Emmett cooed from behind me. "They're gone."

"They?" I asked, still tense.

"Don't worry, it was just Alice in here. The others waited outside...I guess in case things got complicated."

"Others?"

Emmett exhaled, disguising his light, frustrated chuckle as he pulled away from me. "Rosalie, Edward...Esme."

"Esme...oh God."

"Yeah. Well, better her than Charlie," Emmett whispered, playfully smacking my bottom as I adjusted my clothing.

I turned to face him, readying my witty retort but finding myself speechless instead. Emmett's eyes were black, his muscles coiled with tension. He looked very much like a predator, intense and deadly; briefly reminding me of the newborn Emmett I'd encountered along the river bank. I reached out to trace his jawline, but he captured my hand in one of his, turning it wrist side up with a gentleness that belied him.

"Bella," he whispered against my flesh, drawing me closer before placing an open mouth kiss on my exposed wrist. "I'm barely hangin' on here, babe," he said, running his thumb across the skin he'd just kissed. "I need you to go upstairs, shower, and get ready...otherwise all hell is gonna break loose."

I blinked twice before managing a weak, "Hmm?"

Emmett smirked, flashing one of his dimples. The action should have made him look less menacing, instead it served to make him look devilish and even more deadly. "It's takin' all my strength not to rip off those panties," he spoke as he walked me backward, pressing me against the refrigerator, "and sink into you."

I held my breath as I looked up at Emmett. He towered over me, caging me between the refrigerator and his frame. "Go. Or stay...and I'll show you what I mean." His expression held such promise. I had no doubt he meant everything he said.

I ducked under one of his large arms, keeping our eyes locked until I backed out of the room altogether. God help me, I wanted that man in every way he promised. The only thing keeping my feet moving away from him was the idea of Esme hearing us...or worse, Charlie witnessing my change.

I reluctantly showered and dressed for class, making my way downstairs in a still hot-and-bothered state. Emmett looked marginally better, though his eyes were still black as pitch and his muscles still bunched beneath his shirt.

"Charlie's awake...he's hustlin' to make himself presentable, so I think he wants to talk to us before we leave," Emmett spoke softly as I stepped into his embrace.

I nodded against his chest, moving to grab my bag before Charlie made his way down the stairs. Instead I found myself once again trapped in Emmett's embrace, causing me to turn my gaze upward and toward those piercing eyes.

"This mornin'...," he paused, inhaling deeply as he swiped his thumb across my lower lip, still holding my face in his hands, "we're not finished yet, Bella. Not by a long shot, sweetheart."

His breath fanned my face and I felt my body respond to him.

"Me, Carlisle, and Edward are gonna take care of these damn nomads...today. That means you better be ready for me tonight. I plan to finish what we started."

I nodded mutely, my eyes drawn to the slow smirk spreading across his face before finally coming out of my vampire induced haze. "Be careful," I added before kissing him quickly.

I knew Emmett was impossibly strong, and the risk of anything happening to him was minimal, but still...my gut clenched with anxiety.

"Hey," Emmett responded to my worry, gently pulling me closer against him until my cheek rested on his granite chest. "Don't worry, the three of us can easily handle these nomads. Jazz and Alice will be with you today at school...Ro' and Esme will be patrolling nearby." Emmett pulled me away from his body so he could look down at me, "I promise, I'll be waiting for you when school's over, babe," he spoke before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I nodded, smiling up at him...still worried but fully aware that Emmett could handle just about anything. Not to mention Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett all together. I almost felt sorry for the nomads.

Well, not really, but still...

"Charlie's comin'," Emmett said quickly as he moved to grab my bag for me, easily slinging the canvas over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes as I adjusted my wrist brace. It barely hurt at all anymore, but I was still thankful to Emmett for his help with that dreaded bag. I have no idea why I felt compelled to bring the entire contents of my locker home.

"Bella," Charlie's voice carried from the stairs, still gravelly from sleep. He looked tired as he descended toward us in his uniform. "Listen, I'll be working on this damn situation until we wrap things up...are you sure you're okay with staying at the Cullen home for a few days-as long as it's okay with your parents, Emmett," Charlie amended quickly.

"No problem." I studied Charlie as he looked from me to Emmett and back again. I could tell he was exhausted. In a rush, I moved forward, hugging him unexpectedly. "Just...be careful, dad," I said before quickly stepping back.

Charlie barely had time to register my sudden affectionate display. He blushed, looking like a typically uncomfortable male before finally deciding to adjust his belt and usher us to the door.

"Yeah, well," he spoke again as he opened the door for us, "I'll call Dr. and Mrs. Cullen this morning, just to make sure it's okay," he spoke to Emmett as we stepped through the threshold. "Call me as soon as you guys are home this afternoon, Bella, and no wondering around until we get this animal," he said, suddenly serious.

"Don't worry," I responded.

"I'll make sure she's inside the school before I leave, Chief Swan, and I'll be there to pick her up this afternoon." Emmett's gaze moved from me to Charlie and I blanched for a moment, suddenly worried that Charlie would notice Emmett's coal-black eyes.

"Thanks, son," Charlie responded, moving to shake Emmett's hand. "I appreciate you looking after my daughter. I know I can trust you."

Huh? What the-son?

"Always, sir," Emmett responded, shaking Charlie's hand, the two of them sharing an odd look before breaking apart. Emmett maneuvered my arm, positioning me toward the Jeep.

"Call me this afternoon, Bella," Charlie reminded again.

I turned and nodded, still speechless. "What the heck just happened," I whispered to Emmett as we made our way toward his vehicle.

"What?" Emmett asked coyly as he buckled my seatbelt for me.

"'Son?'"

"What?" He responded, giving me that little boy grin of his. I knew I'd never get anywhere with him like this.

"Never mind," I said, rolling my eyes and exhaling.

Men. Vampire or not, they were all just alike.

The drive to class was uneventful. When we arrived in the parking lot, Alice and Jasper were waiting...and Jasper looked pissed.

No, make that really, really pissed.

"Whoa," I whispered. "What's up with Jazz?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, ducking his head as he unbuckled his belt and mine. "I'm afraid that's directed at me." Emmett grimaced as he glanced at Jasper.

I snapped my head up at his revelation, looking from Emmett to Jasper and back again.

"He's..." Emmett paused, trying to find the right words, finally shaking his head. "He's mad as hell about this mornin', sweetheart."

I looked back out the windshield at Jasper, finding his eyes still murderously locked on Emmett.

"He can't...Emmett, it's-"

"Hey," Emmett clasped my small hands in his. "Jazz is your brother, and he's taking his big brother role seriously." Emmett looked out the window at Jazz before returning his gaze to me. "Very serious," he added in a mocking tone with wide eyes.

We both shared a little chuckle before Alice bounded up to my door, scaring the pooh out of me.

"Bella," Alice chirped, any weirdness from this morning gone, "would you please walk with Jasper while I fill Emmett in on today's game plan?" She looked ridiculously perky given that she was discussing her extremely angry vampire husband and an event that would likely lead to the deaths of more than one fellow vampire.

"Um, sure." Emmett and I shared a quick kiss before I jumped out the Jeep, grabbing my bag with my uninjured hand.

I walked up to Jasper, more than a little relieved to literally see his mood softening as I strode closer to him, hooking my arm in his as we made our way to the main building. Sure, it was a strange thing to do in this day and age, but I felt like I'd aged 70 years over the last few months...and this seemed perfectly natural to me, especially with Jazz.

"So," I hedged.

"Bella," Jasper finally spoke as we made our way inside the main building, "I'm not mad at you, darlin'. I just..." he stopped walking and moved us next to the staircase, turning to face me as he took my hands in each of his. I vaguely noticed other students walking past us, casting curious glances our way. We probably looked like we were in the middle of some boyfriend-girlfriend drama...and I could already imagine the rumors that would be burning up the campus by lunch. "Emmett almost lost it this mornin', Bells. I'm just worried about you."

"Jazz, I'm fine," I assured him.

"Really, Bella? Really?" He eyed me closely, leaning down so that no one else would hear him. "A human and vampire...a very strong vampire, mind you, in a physical relationship, and you're fine?"

My face flamed red. Oh God...oh no, not a sex talk with Jasper, not in the middle of the school. I swallowed hard. If this were a dream, I'd be naked without my homework in 3, 2, 1.

"I can tell you're...not fine, Bella. You're sore, and-"

"Jazz!" I said, only slightly louder than I'd intended. "Jazz, I, God..." I swallowed again. "I'm fine, Jasper." I said as soothingly as possible. "Emmett and I just...things just got a little carried away this morning."

"A little? Bella, we weren't sure if we were gonna make it there in time or not, darlin'." Jasper huffed.

"So what?" I finally responded. I lowered my voice, aware of the eaves droppers around us. "It's going to happen sooner or later...right?" I asked, suddenly anxious.

"Relax, darlin'," Jasper said as he pulled me toward him, "it's all but a done deal according to Alice." He wrapped his arm around me, maneuvering us up the stairs and toward English. "It's just that the family has a plan to make this happen...to make things as easy as possible for you, darlin'. I don't want you to have to go through what the rest of us went through."

I sighed, feeling my shoulders slump. He was only looking out for me...they all were.

"I know Jazz...thanks," I smiled up at him, hooking my arm through his again upon his offer.

"I need to have a word with Emmett this afternoon," Jasper said as he guided us up toward the next level.

"Don't you dare, Jasper," I laughed. "I'm fine...honest. More than fine, actually."

He moved to cover my mouth. "Stop talkin' now, Bella."

I laughed at his display.

"You are my little sister, now and forever...I need to have a word with your lover. It's what brothers do."

"What about when I'm changed, Jazz? Are you still going to hassle Emmett?"

Jasper feigned indignation. "Of course I am darlin'." He dropped his head down to my ear again in an effort to keep other from hearing. "Though I suspect you'll be the one making him walk funny for a while."

I laughed, but scrunched up my face as I placed my hand over his mouth. "Okay, Jazz, your turn to stop talking this time."

Jasper gently took my hand away from his mouth, locking eyes with me. "Bella...human, newborn, or three hundred years from now, you will always be my little sister. I will forever look out for you."

I felt a lump of emotion in my throat as I smiled at Jasper.

God, how I loved that vampire.

"Thanks Jazz...I love you."

"I love you too, Bells."

"And I love you both," Alice squealed, engulfing both Jasper and I in a pint-sized-Alice-bear-hug.

I laughed, for once not caring about the onlookers and curious glances of the hallway dwellers. We found our seats in class just moments before the bell rang. I quickly turned to Alice, intending to ask her about Emmett and their discussion before class began when she held up her hand, signaling me to be quiet.

"He's fine, and he'll be fine...all day. Don't worry so much, Bella," she whispered as the lecture began.

I shrugged, smiling at her nonchalance as I turned in my seat. Don't worry so much says the pre-cognizant vampire pixie. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at the two vamps behind me. I could feel Jasper's soothing vibe, and I was more than a little grateful for the help. I knew I'd be on edge all day without his special assistance.

Better living through chemistry? I questioned myself. I barely suppressed a giggle...more like better living through Jasper's fine-ass, mood altering, vampire mojo.

Oh God. Wait...am I high? I took a moment to look around the room, noticing everyone's laid back posture. No one looked stressed about the looming senior project. The lecture took on a dream-like quality.

Yup, we'd all taken a hit on the Jasper bong.

At some point, Jasper must have stopped pumping it out like candy on Halloween because we all started coming to our senses shortly before the bell that signaled the end of class. It was more than a little funny to watch everyone coming out of their trances. Some looked rested, while others looked borderline paranoid, clearly registering the uncharacteristic moment of uber-calm only days before finals and graduation.

I turned to Jasper at the sound of the bell, "Thanks, Jazz. I guess I needed that," I said, smiling, as I picked up my bag.

I looked up to find Angela waiting for me so we could walk to Trig together. "I feel so much better now. I've been so tense with all this graduation stuff, but now...," she trailed off, still looking a little dreamy-eyed, but obviously refreshed and eager for our dreaded Trig lecture.

Alice and Jasper eyed Angela, smiling as she sighed with contentment. "I like her," Alice said suddenly, somehow making it sound like a great compliment...and not the least bit awkward.

"I guess we all needed that," I said low enough so that only they would hear.

"I'll see you third period," Alice said before turning to leave the classroom with Jasper. "And then it's lunch, a free period, and chemistry...we're practically home already."

I smiled, barely nodding. I already missed Jasper's non-chemical assistance. I sighed, though it lacked the contentment of Angela's sigh only moments earlier.

"Bella," Alice said in a stern voice, drawing my attention immediately back to her. "Don't. Worry." She smiled brightly, the expression a stark contrast to her tone of voice.

I felt Angela tense beside me, clearly wanting to distance herself from the two vampires near us, though only on a subconscious level.

I nodded to Alice, exuding much more enthusiasm this time, before glancing at Jasper. He was watching Angela, obviously aware of her inner conflict. His smirk faded as he nodded to me, slowly dragging Alice out of the room and toward the science quad.

"Is she mad at you?" Angela asked as we made our way to Trig.

"What? Alice? No," I responded, shaking my head for emphasis. "Why?" I asked, curious as to why she would assume Alice was angry with me.

Angela shrugged, and I practically heard her nervous gulp. Knowing Angela, she was wishing she could just swallow her question.

"I...well, I-" she stammered.

I slowed my path to the classroom, suddenly very interested in what Angela struggled to put into words. I liked Angela. I respected Angela. I found myself envious of Edward and his abilities...what I wouldn't give to know what was going through Angela's mind right now.

"Well, I thought maybe...that maybe she was mad about something with you and-" she paused, glancing at me, clearly hoping I would finish her statement for her.

I looked at her blankly as we paused outside the classroom, neither of us moving to go inside. "Me and..." I prodded, urging her to finish.

She looked around, stepping closer. "You and Jasper," she whispered.

"Me and Jasper?" I said, my voice a bit louder than I'd intended. I noticed more than a few people nearby exchange a knowing glance and nod.

Wonderful... Somehow, in the span of one, single period, the entire population of Forks High School jumped to the conclusion that Jasper and I have some sort of thing between us. Some sort of romantic thing.

"I'm sorry," Angela looked genuinely remorseful, and I shook my head quickly at her, letting her know that I was fine...just a little shocked. "I just thought...well, I saw you two this morning on my way to English Lit. You both seemed so-well, like...involved."

I crossed my arms over my chest, still shaking my head and only now noticing the whispers and too-long stares.

"I really am sorry," she said again.

"It's fine...honest."

"He's just so...," I smiled at her dreamy expression as she considered her next word. "Gorgeous. And those eyes. I mean, sometimes it feels dangerous just to look him...but I can't look away."

She stared into space for a little while, obviously lost in thought.

"They're all like that...the Cullen's, I mean," she clarified.

"Gorgeous?" I asked, barely suppressing a chuckle.

Hmm, maybe Angela was still under Jasper's spell.

"What?" she asked flummoxed. "Um, well, yeah," she admitted, her face turning crimson. "And sorta dangerous."

I nodded. Angela was pretty perceptive.

"Even Alice," she nearly whispered, her head cocked a bit to one side as she pondered her own observation. "I mean, she's positively tiny, but still...she's got that whole danger thing going on too."

I shrugged, trying not to get too keyed up about Angela's spot-on senses.

Angela finally seemed to shake off her own train of thought as she focused her bright eyes back on me. "You hang out with the beautiful people almost 24/7 and you're okay...so they can't be all bad," she said, grinning girlishly. "So what's it like at the Cullen home, anyway? What do you guys do?" she asked, eager to hear all the juicy details.

I snorted my response before garnering my appropriate math-class attitude. "Um, watch movies...study, the usual stuff."

Oh, and bury the bloodless carcasses of numerous large animals...you know, so the Cullen's don't feed off us unsuspecting humans. Just your typical Monday in Mayberry. Yeah, I definitely had to edit the story. Hey, it's not like Alfred told everyone about what happened in the Bat Cave, right?

"We should go see a movie in Port Angeles before graduation," I suggested. "Just us girls...you know, de-stress. If you think you can get a night away from Eric, that is," I said, nudging Angela as we walked through the doorway and into the classroom.

Angela beamed at the idea, and I knew she would be one of very few friends I would truly miss when it came time for my change. "Eric?" she squeaked. "What about Emmett?" she said, laughing. "Do you think he could manage one night away from you?"

I smiled. Little did she know the reality of the situation...I didn't know if I could spend one night away from Emmett. Not the other way around.

We sat down, both of us ready for class to end despite the fact that it had yet to begin. I glanced around us, keenly aware of the unusual silence.

Great...the entire class must have been eavesdropping on our conversation as we walked in the room.

I clenched my jaw in frustration, narrowing my eyes as I scrunched down in my seat. I officially hated high school.

I smiled to myself, suddenly filled with a positively wicked idea. I sat up straight, leaning in toward Angela. "Of course, now I have Jasper to consider too," I said in a stage whisper. You could practically hear the collective holding-of-breath in the room. "Don't worry, though, I'll figure something out," I whispered again.

Angela's expression was priceless, her blush rivaling even my own. Her shoulder's shook with silent laughter while her eyes sparkled from barely controlled giddiness. "Ooh, I changed my mind," she managed between chuckles. "You are definitely bad, Bella. Very bad."

Trig flew by, my own pot-meddling undoubtedly inspiring countless texts during second period. I sighed as I parted from Angela, my wicked feeling replaced by self-doubt as I made my way alone toward third period.

"Bella," Alice's voice singsonged as I rounded the corner. She smirked at me, and I couldn't help but mirror her expression.

"Alice," I mimicked her melody, cutting it short when I realized my voice sounded horrible compared to hers.

"So," she paused as she leveled her gaze on me, "rumor has it that you and I are either going to get in a huge cat fight over Jasper, or," she continued, whispering so that only I could hear, "that we Cullen's have lured you over to the dark side with our deviant sexual behavior. Orgies and what not," she clarified, making it all sound very matter of fact.

"Awe, Alice, I could never fight with you," I said, giving her my very best pouty face.

She smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. "Orgies it is, then!"

I stood stock still, very much afraid to turn around for fear that the entire student body would be behind me in a press conference style lineup, cameras and steno pads in hand, prepared to ask question after question regarding my vast sexual experience.

Which, considering I could still count my every sexual experience on one hand, would be a very short press conference.

"Now," Alice stepped closer, preparing to conspire, "the logical question is, do we share Jasper, or do Jasper and I share you?"

I raised my eyebrows, obviously I hadn't thought this menage a trois thing through. I shrugged my shoulders, finally embracing my what-the-hell attitude of the day. "Let's let that be a mystery."

Alice and I continued our trek to third period. I didn't need vampire senses to know that everyone, and I mean everyone, was either staring at us or talking about us...or worse, staring at us while talking about us.

I hitched my bag higher up on my shoulder, drawing Alice's eyes to me. "You okay?" she asked, concern replacing her sly expression.

"Just...uncomfortable," I said. "And a little worried. Any news?" I asked, looking at her hopefully.

"One down, one to go," she said, her smile returning. "Don't worry, Bella. Everyone is fine. Emmett is fine...and ridiculously eager for a kitchen encore tonight. Minus the venom," she added, her smile widening.

I smiled too, in spite of my lingering discomfort. I didn't think I would ever be as comfortable in the spotlight as Alice.

"I almost envy you," Alice said, drawing my thought process back to the here and now again.

"Huh?"

"Emmett can barely control himself around you," she shrugged one petite shoulder. "That's kinda...hot. To have that kind of control over your guy, I mean."

I laughed. "Please, you think I wield some power over him that you don't have over Jazz?"

We stopped in front of third period. I obviously didn't care who was listening to what anymore. Let Forks revel in the gossip that is Bella Swan.

"Bella, I'm serious," she stepped closer to me, whispering. "Emmett was determined not to have sex with you until after he-," she stopped, blinking suddenly. "Well, until after-," she stopped again, frustrated. "Well, the point is, you broke him Bella. Broke him. Injured wrist and all." She stepped back a bit as she nodded her head. "That's major."

I shook my head slightly, closing the small space she opened between us as I gently grasped her forearm. "'Injured wrist and all.' What else was there? I thought he just didn't want the constant guilt, the reminder of the cast on my arm?"

Alice's expression shifted to a mask of seduction, and for one brief moment I had to question my own sexuality. "Bella," she cooed as she gently grasped my own forearm with her other hand, creating a small circle of space between us. "This scenario has two possibilities. One, you and I end this conversation and leave everyone wondering if we share Jazz. Or two, you keep prodding me about Em and I leave no doubt in everyone's mind that Jazz and I share you."

My mouth dropped open slightly before I had the where-with-all to shut my gob. I stared at Alice for several seconds, speechless, before narrowing my eyes. I didn't doubt for one minute that the vixen in front of me would push me against the lockers and plant a big, sloppy, wet kiss right on my mouth.

"Bella," Alice cooed my name, giving me my final warning.

"Wait, I'm thinking about it," I mocked, biting my lip as I feigned concentration.

How does she pack all that evil in such a tiny package?

Alice laughed, already knowing that I didn't have the nerve to go through with such a display.

Wouldn't it be just priceless though?

"Good," Alice said as we released each other, "now that that conversation's over. I can not wait for tonight," she practically vibrated.

I groaned inwardly, already aware that everyone within earshot just heard Alice say that we were going to have hot, deviant sex tonight instead of hearing her actual words.

"Why? What's going on tonight?" I asked, hoping to re-route the undoubtedly rapidly derailing train of thought for our entire third period.

"Well, we will all be...," Alice paused, considering her audience before continuing, "we'll all be occupied this evening, leaving Rose and Edward to fend for themselves." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively. "I think a few-," she paused again, glancing around the room, "experiences like tonight may prove to be the straw that breaks the camel's back, so to speak, for those two."

We slipped into our chairs, and I nearly cheered out loud when I noticed the television in the front of the room. Video day, thank you sweet Lord baby Jesus.

The lights dimmed and I leaned toward Alice, whispering. "I don't think I can do that while you guys are home." She turned her head to look at me, shaking her head as if to say what you talkin' about, Bella? "You know," I said as I gestured with my hand. "The, uh, hearing of certain, uh, noises, and the smelling...of certain smells."

I barely resisted the urge to bang my head against the desk. Why am I so sexually handicapped? Noises and smells? What the heck am I talking about? Animal Planet or making love with Emmett?

Alice laughed quietly as she turned back to the television. "Relax, Bells. We aren't actively listening. Besides, you forget I've glimpsed you and Emmett together in my visions," she continued whispering. "There's no way you could be quiet. He's huge."

"Alice!" I tried to scream whisper, which is much harder than it sounds, as I slapped her designer jean clad thigh.

"Well, not as long as Jasper, but still...Em is thick."

I bit my bottom lip so hard I nearly whimpered.

"I mean there's only one word for that boy, and that is...ouch. That had to hurt the first time, Bells," she whispered, not even looking at me as she watched the video.

I blew out a breath that I was holding, fairly certain that my blush was now at some nuclear status and quiet possibly visible from space.

"Anyway," Alice continued, "being quiet won't help Edward and Rose." She said nonchalantly as she turned toward me. "It's practically our civic duty to let those two know what they are missing. They'll be good together."

"You've seen them?" I asked, intrigued.

"Hints...but it's always changing. Things are shaping up nicely now, though. They're both definitely open to the possibility."

I sat back, my eyes on the video but my thoughts miles away. I wanted Rose and Edward to find happiness with each other. Good grief, if ever two people were forged for one another, it's those two. They just...fit.

I recognized Alice's sudden, faraway expression and tensed. She'd had a vision. She blinked back to reality, turning to me as she beamed. "Edward just took out number two. They're getting rid of the bodies so they can hunt," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled, flooded with relief. I looked down, realizing that I was grasping Alice's hand like a lifeline. No doubt this simple gesture would be horribly misconstrued by lunch...I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore.

"Thank God," I barely whispered, knowing Alice's vampire hearing would have no problem picking up my words. I released her hand to rub my face, suddenly feeling drained and emotionally exhausted.

I needed another Jasper fix, and soon.

Blessedly, credits rolled on the screen signaling the end of the period. We made our way toward the cafeteria, finding Jasper just outside the main building.

"Ladies," he said in his oh-so-hot-southern-gentleman way, moving to situate himself between Alice and myself. He draped one arm across Alice's shoulder before doing the same to me, herding us toward the cafeteria and out of the quad.

So, it's probably safe to assume that Jasper's heard the rumors about the three of us, I thought to myself. These two just like to throw fuel on the fire.

"Do you realize that at some point between Friday afternoon and this morning, I became what is known as...," he paused for dramatic effect, "a pimp." Jasper nodded his head, acting like he'd received some critically acclaimed accolade.

I nearly choked as I laughed at Jasper's display.

"Now," he continued, pausing to open the door for us, "I must admit, I worried at first. I heard a horrible rumor that my girls were gonna fight." He paused again, shaking his head, his blond curls cascading. "I couldn't have that. So, imagine my relief when I found out that my girls weren't fightin' at all... Why, from what I hear," he paused again, pulling out our chairs so we could sit at the customary table, "you two could barely keep your hands off each other in third period. Touching and fondling..."

Granted, any other high school student would have looked ridiculous pulling out chairs for his...uh, girlfriends, but Jasper made it work.

I gasped, horrified at first but then losing my gusto when I glanced at Alice. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, cuing me to let it go. She turned her attention back to Jasper, grinning at his display, and I couldn't help but be drawn in as well.

"So, if you ladies will allow me to gather your lunches while you rest, it would be my pleasure. If the rumors are true, we are going to be very busy this evenin', and I imagine we will need all the sustenance we can muster."

I laughed again, finding his southern-gentleman accent at odds with his topic. Jasper, the pimp, carb loading for his upcoming threesome.

Alice and I watched as Jasper made his way to the salad bar, both of us wearing identical goofy grins. To anyone else, it would appear that she and I were both smitten with Jasper, profoundly and utterly in love with the handsome blond with the delicious accent. And, in reality, we were; only I loved him as my big, crazy, goofy brother and Alice loved him as an adoring soul mate.

"So," Alice finally spoke, "you seem relieved. Did you doubt me? I told you everyone would be fine."

"I know...I'm just glad it's finished." I selfishly wanted Emmett with me. Heck, now that my nerves had settled somewhat, I think I was even more eager for a kitchen encore than Em.

"Mmm-hmm," Alice hummed.

"What?" I fidgeted.

"Vampire senses, Bella," she said, touching her finger to the tip of her delicate nose. "I know what you're thinking." She wagged her eyebrows for emphasis.

My face flamed, yet again, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jasper slipped behind us, squeezing a chair between Alice and I so he could sit in the middle like the pimp to end all pimps.

Well, a giant salad bowl toting pimp, anyway.

"I'm back. No fighting over me, ladies. There's plenty to go around," Jasper said, getting back into character.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "so I've heard."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up as he turned to Alice. "Oh, been talkin' about me, I see," he smirked, looking profoundly pleased with himself.

"I told Bella, from what I've seen in my visions, you were longer than Em," Alice said matter-of-factly, like she'd simply stated some obvious mathematical observation.

Jasper turned to me, cocky grin on high beam.

"No where near as thick, but still...longer," she said.

Jasper quickly deflated, his ego somewhat bruised. "Alice, darlin', Bella doesn't need to know every little thing."

"Yeah, Alice, darlin'," I mocked, smiling at the duo, "you need a new brain-to-mouth filter." I crunched through a carrot for emphasis.

Of course, I was the only one eating from the giant salad bowl...but I highly doubt anyone noticed that small detail. We could have had a box of rocks in front of us and the entire cafeteria would have been oblivious.

"Hey Bella," Angela giggled as she made her way to us, shyly glancing from Alice to Jasper then me. "I have movie times for the week, if you still want to-"

Alice gasped, quickly taking the phone from Angela to look at the choices. "Girls night, Jasper," she said, smiling at Angela as she quickly invited herself. "You, Emmett, and Eric can't go."

Angela returned Alice's infectious smile, seemingly un-phased at the newest movie night addition. I mentally shrugged...though I doubted Angela would get flustered by much. She seemed to be willing to go along with just about anything. I liked her laid back nature. It was certainly a welcome change from Jessica.

Jasper, however, didn't miss a beat. He quickly turned his attention to Angela, placing his hand over her sweater covered forearm. "Angela, darlin', that hardly seems fair. I'm sure you lovely ladies wouldn't mind just one more?" He flashed a panty-melting grin and I felt tremendous pity for poor Angela. That girl was putty in Jasper's hands right now.

"I-, uh, well, I-," she stammered, blushing profusely as she smiled shyly at Jasper.

"Down, Jazz," Alice said. "I don't think Eric would be keen on the idea of Angela joining your harem. Those two are going to be high school sweethearts forever."

Alice turned to Angela, giving her a stunning smile. "Trust me, I have an eye for these things."

Angela nodded mutely, but probably didn't register much of what was going on around her. The poor girl was likely in a sea of emotion right now.

"Oh, this looks good," Alice exclaimed, excited about some new vampire movie.

"You're kidding," I responded.

"Ooh, I've been wanting to see that one," Angela exclaimed as the three of us hovered around the small screen, clearly eager to see the thriller. "That guy is so cute."

"The vampires are always cute," I said, sharing a silly smile with Alice. "That's how they lure you in."

"But what a way to go," Angela whispered almost reverently, reducing both Alice and I to hysterics in a tear inducing giggle fit.

Well, I had tears in my eyes...still, if Alice were capable of producing tears, there most certainly would have been major tear-age.

"Ah," Jasper chimed in, "our Angela has a thing for vampires."

"Vampire movies, Jazz, since vampires don't exist."

"Yes, of course...vampire movies," Jasper amended to Alice. "Still, how interesting. I would have figured you for the documentary type."

Angela shrugged, looking surprisingly at ease now. "What teenage girl doesn't like a good vampire movie? Bella's right, they're always...hot. And there's just something romantic about that kind of forbidden love."

I smiled so wide that my cheeks hurt. She had abso-stinkin'-lutely no idea how right she was.

"Well, romantic and terrifying. I mean, he is capable of killing her at any given moment," she added.

Jasper and Alice grinned like loons in my direction, drawing Angela's attention to me as well. "Sure. You can't have a vampire romance without terror. That would just be...awkward-and weird."

Everyone laughed (Jasper and Alice at my expense) and, thankfully, the conversation turned to less personal things like graduation, graduation dresses, graduation hair, and a million other graduation things I hadn't even bothered to consider.

Lunch flew by, with me, Alice, and Angela figuring out a schedule for the girl's night out; forcing Jasper's newly formed harem to disperse. We managed to make it through the remainder of the day relatively unscathed, despite the lingering stares and whispers.

My, my, my...rumors are like wildfire in high school.

I convinced myself that last period fell victim to some sort of strange time warp event. Every second dragged on until I finally lost focus and absently watched the parking lot through the window. Of course, I perked up when I spotted Emmett's Jeep pull into view, parking behind the car that Jasper and Alice drove earlier this morning. Edward climbed out of Emmett's vehicle, turned toward the school, paused with his head cocked like a dog listening to something unusual, then slowly turned back toward Emmett's Jeep as he slowly shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, wondering what he was telling Emmett as he leaned inside the Jeep. Edward laughed and closed the passenger door, then Emmett turned off the vehicle altogether, stepping outside too as he joined Edward; both now leaning casually on the passenger side of the large Jeep.

Ok-a-a-a-y, I thought to myself, guess they are waiting for us to get out of class.

The slowest damn bell in the history of the free world finally rang, catching me off guard. Alice, however, was practically dragging me out the door, apparently eager to ditch school altogether...leaving me with a curious feeling in the pit of my now anxious tummy.

I glanced back at Jasper and he just shrugged his shoulders, signaling that he had no clue who or what lit a fire under Alice's butt.

I could not shake that fish bowl feeling once outside, noticing everyone (and again, I do mean everyone) casting hurried looks and murmuring. I thought I heard Cullen muttered, and even caught Emmett's name once.

Oh crap. Double crap...they're all waiting to see Emmett's reaction to our little trio. Will this soap-opera-of-a-day ever end?

"See you Thursday, Angela!" Alice yelled, giving Angela and Eric an over eager wave and drawing attention to the couple for just a few seconds.

Angela waved back, smiling widely, before ducking into her car with Eric. Poor Eric, he looked conflicted. Probably worried that we were going to corrupt his girlfriend.

Alice, Jasper, and I approached Emmett and Edward, both of whom were still leaning against the Jeep. Emmett's arms were crossed over his chest, which served to emphasize the size of his upper body.

Then again, maybe that was just me ogling my guy again. I couldn't stop the brief flashback to our kitchen escapades this morning, and I felt my abdomen flip flop with excitement.

"Well, someone can't seem to stop thinking about what happened in the kitchen this morning," Edward said, cocking his head and looking moderately uncomfortable.

My nuclear blush returned. "Oh my God, you can-," I hesitated, lowering my voice so only our small group could hear, "y-y-you can read me now."

Edward laughed, genuinely laughed, throwing his head back even, before speaking. "I was referring to Emmett, but thanks for the insight Bella."

Alice and Jasper joined Edward in his chuckle, while I made my way over to a smiling Emmett. He uncrossed his arms, pulling me against him. "I missed you today," he said, leaning down to take my bag as he softly kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too," I said, inhaling deeply. He smelled like soap, clean and fresh; and something spicy and woodsy...something utterly Em. "I hear all went well today. You guys were busy, but successful?"

He smiled down at me before glancing toward Jasper and Alice. "Well, not as busy as you three. I think our little audience here would love to know where I fit into this new little club you, Jasper, and Alice have formed." His smirk looked positively devilish. He turned me so that I was facing Alice and Jasper again, but kept me pulled flush against his body.

"So," Emmett said, his voice rumbling in his chest, sending vibrations through my own body, "are we good, Jazz? I hope Bella addressed any...concerns you might have."

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment, not moving to acknowledge Emmett.

"Come on Jasper. I love her...you have to sense how much. I would never hurt her."

Jasper considered Emmett's words, but his eyes gave away no sense of emotion.

"Come on man, I didn't have to work this hard to convince Chief Swan...are we good, brother?" Emmett extended his hand to Jasper, keeping me pressed against him with the other arm.

Jasper took a step toward us, squinting his eyes before speaking. "Yeah, well, Chief Swan doesn't know that you are debauchin' his only daughter, does he?"

"Actually," Edward said snidely, "he's got a pretty good idea what's going on...though he's hoping that she's using some sort of protection."

"Dear God," I said softly to no one in particular.

"So, the Chief knows, and he's okay...," Emmett said to Edward, though his hand was still extended to Jasper.

"He even insisted she stay with us all week, though Billy Black practically begged him to reconsider when Carlisle agreed to arrange a room for Bella," Edward said to Jasper. "Seems he thinks she'll be safer with all us Cullens. He wants to make certain Billy is right...that those animals responsible for the recent killing spree are long gone."

I smiled at Edward. I could appreciate the irony...poor Chief Black, he must be about to have a stroke at this point. I wish I could convince him that the Cullen's are good people, but I know that will never happen.

Begrudging tolerance is all I can ever hope for, it seems.

Jasper stepped closer to Emmett and I, eyeing his proffered hand before reluctantly shaking it. "We're good...but if she's mad at you, I'm mad at you."

Emmett's hand tightened around me, raising a red flag.

Why is he acting like I'm going to bolt soon...unless he's about to do something to make me want to bolt. Oh no. No, no, no.

"But, Jazz," Emmett whined, still holding Jasper's hand though they'd finished their manly handshake, "Bella loves me."

Jasper and I locked eyes, both realizing too late that Emmett was going to make a scene.

"Doesn't that mean that you love me too? Give us a hug, Jazz," Emmett said, his smile devious. "Give us a hug Jazz, now." With that, Emmett pulled Jasper to us, sandwiching me gently, but firmly, between the two.

Alice giggled before running to join our strange little hug, urging Edward as well.

I caught Edward's expression as he tossed his hands in the air before speaking. "No way, Alice. I'm not making this a menage a cinq. You guys are on your own," Edward said, smiling, as he made his way to the other car. "See you love birds at home," he said as he pulled away, looking chagrined.

Alice pulled back, her body stiffening a bit. "We should go, the sun will be out soon," she said solemnly.

"Honestly, do you think it would matter, Alice?" I asked as our little group broke apart and climbed into Emmett's Jeep. "You guys could sparkle to high heaven at this point and the only thing anyone would talk about tomorrow is what type of deviant sex we all must be having together."

Emmett guffawed at my comment before Jasper spoke up. "Don't laugh Em, I think she's right. I'm looking forward to high school with vampire Bella...she certainly makes it interestin'."

******************************************************************************A/N:

Well, I hope you enjoyed this re-introduction to TWT. I'm still struggling when it comes to writing lemons, but I hope I'm getting better for you guys (if you knew me, you would laugh out loud...I seriously struggle when it comes to writing anything sexual).

Gee, I wonder what's next for our little group? And who loves aggressive/dominant Emmett *waves hand enthusiastically*. Whoa, is it just me, or is he mega-hot? I'm definitely looking forward to seeing more of him.

Okay, I need to wipe up my own drool puddle and let you continue with the story. Enjoy ;)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N:

Gasp, you came back...and you moved on to the next chapter no less! I hope you are enjoying this ride. And I really hope you like dominant Emmett, because he's making another appearance in this chapter (in fact, I liked him so very much that I'm thinking about writing a short story revolving around a different dominant Emmett character, hubba hubba).

This chapter finds our couple getting more and more comfortable with each other. That is until they both receive some news that has Emmett just a little concerned when it comes to Bella's feelings.

Legal: SM, I salute you as queen and ultimate empress of all things _Twilight_.

* * *

Once we settled in for the ride home, I called Charlie. Our call was brief, and he sounded hopeful that the animal responsible for the recent killings was indeed gone. Still, he wanted me with the Cullens, given that he would be stepping up patrols to ensure the safety of Forks and the outlying area. He would be out at various times, spending precious little time at home, and he didn't want to risk me being alone in the house so close to the forest.

Much of the ride back to the Cullen home was a blur. Literally. I never knew a Jeep could go so fast. Jasper complained about his now jeopardized pimp status, causing Emmett to clutch his stomach as he laughed.

"Well," Emmett said as regained his composure, making our way up the winding road to the Cullen home, "that's what you get, Jazz, for letting everyone believe that I'd share my girl."

"Point taken, Em," Jasper stated somberly.

When we hopped out of the Jeep, I heard Alice giggle. It was a girly, I-know-something-you-don't-know giggle and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "What?" I asked, dying to know what was so funny.

"Carlisle and Esme...they're pretty-busy," she smirked, raising her eyebrows to emphasize her meaning.

Like it wasn't crystal clear.

My mouth formed a small "o" and I nodded my realization. "You can hear them out here? Gettin' busy?" I asked.

Jasper laughed softly. "Well, Bella, Carlisle gets a little...excitable after something like today."

I stared at him for a second. So, hunting down rogue vamps gets Carlisle all hot and bothered. Interesting.

Jasper shrugged. "It's a male vampire thing...thrill of the hunt and all. It's pretty exhilarating to face something that has the potential to actually harm one of us."

"Re-e-eally?" I asked, my mind immediately flashing back to Emmett and this morning's kitchen incident once again. My eyes found his, and his seductive grin was my answer.

Yup, really.

"What about Edward?" I asked, a hint of an idea forming in my mind.

"What the hell?" Came Emmett's quick response, all traces of his seductive grin gone.

I rolled my eyes, "No, he hunted..."

"And your point is...," Emmett quipped.

I slapped his chest playfully. "My point is that everyone is going to be...busy," I mentally rolled my eyes at my own inability to openly talk about sex. "He's all alone...and open to possibilities," I said, directing my comment to Alice.

"Jasper," Emmett said suddenly, "I swear to God...if you put some weird shit in her head about a menage a trois, I am going to pull your head off through your ass."

Jasper's eyes bulged as he shook his head quickly. "I didn't...honest."

Alice grasped Emmett's forearm, reigning him in as she mouthed Rose. "Get Edward. Keep him busy while Bella and I talk to Rose. We don't need him overhearing anything."

Emmett nodded, glancing at Jasper and offering his best oops, I'm sorry expression. He did the same with me, but I crossed my arms. Nope. I wouldn't settle for anything but an honest to goodness apology.

"Sorry, kitten," he said, stooping to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Mmm-hmm, my caveman," I responded.

"What? I already told you, I don't share," he said seductively as he circled his arms around me.

"Yeah, well neither do I, so you really need to get over your sudden obsession with Jasper and his ass. There will be no head pulling, through the ass or otherwise."

Jasper chuckled behind me. "Yes, Emmett, you really do need to get over me. I know my ass is fine, and I can certainly understand your obsession with it, but it's just not fair to Bella or Alice."

Emmett's eyes drifted from mine to lock onto Jasper's, who was still standing behind me as though I offered him some sort of protective shield from Emmett's hulking form. His eyes narrowed and the muscles in his jaw flexed. "So, no head pulling?"

"Nope," I responded.

"But I can pin him until he cries, right?"

I laughed softly, standing on my tip toes so I could whisper into Emmett's ear...though I knew Alice and Jasper would still hear me, "I wouldn't waste too much energy, big guy. I have plans for you." I kissed Emmett quickly on his cheek before finishing. "Wrestle if you must, boys."

Emmett's eyes remained locked on mine, only inches from my face. His gaze was intense and sultry...and I thought I might actually combust from the heat he generated within me. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart," he whispered seductively before dipping his head to place a slow kiss on the soft spot just under my ear. "Be ready for me," he said before quickly dragging my earlobe between his teeth.

In less than the span of a heartbeat, he was gone, leaving only a swirling wind, and my hot and bothered state as the only evidence that he was even nearby.

Oh, and Jasper's less-than-manly squeal in the distance.

Alice stepped into my field of view. "Boys. They never grow up...Jasper is over one hundred years old, and look at him." She took me by the hand so we could find Rosalie. "That's our eternity Bella. Two grown men, acting like perpetual children."

I smiled. She was right...and I really liked the way eternity was looking right about now.

Alice then turned her attention fully to me. "Well, now that Operation Seduce Emmett is complete, it looks like we need to focus on Operation Get Edward Laid," she whispered loudly before turning the knob to enter the side door on the garage.

"Hello, Rose," Alice purred as she unplugged the power tool from the outlet near the entrance.

"Alice," Rosalie all but hissed. "I'm busy."

"Well, not yet," Alice said, elbowing me, "but hopefully you will be."

I stifled a giggle as Rosalie slid out from under one of the cars. I couldn't imagine the contraption needed any work, but hey, who was I to argue with Rose.

"What do you want, pixy?" Rose retorted as she wiped her perfectly manicured nails on a shop rag.

"I want you to stop playing with power tools, and actually get drilled for a change."

Oh. My. God. Alice, no. No, no, no. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, but I stayed put beside my friend.

Rosalie slowly closed her eyes and dropped her head back. When she snapped her head back up again, she looked from Alice to me and back again before speaking. "Look, he's not interested. I thought...I'd hoped that maybe, after today...but nothing. As soon as we came home, he gave me the cold shoulder. Blatantly ignoring me." She meticulously wiped a wrench before flinging it into a toolbox. "If he's not interested, why should I put myself out there only to get shot down again and again?"

Alice surveyed the garage. Clearly, Rose had been a busy girl today. "So, you decided to put yourself out there today by what? Coming in here and rebuilding...everything?" Alice huffed, nodding. "Gee, I can't imagine what went wrong with that plan. I mean, this oil and grease is so sexy, and that smell...how could Edward resist your eau de Valvoline?"

I laughed out loud, quickly covering my mouth when Rose gave me a deathly glare.

"You guys don't get it. He's. Not. Interested."

"You don't get it. That's just Edward," I said sternly, surprising myself. "If Edward truly wasn't interested, it wouldn't bother him to be around you...but you said he 'blatantly ignored' you today." I arched my eyebrows, willing Rosalie to follow along.

She just glared at me.

"He's struggling with his own-," I hesitated, grappling with my vocabulary, "desires." Damn it, why couldn't I talk about sex like a normal person. Honestly, I was only millimeters away from spelling out the word like a grade school kid. S-E-X.

"He wants you, Rose," Alice said, her voice calm and reassuring. "He just doesn't know how to seduce you." Alice stepped closer and I followed. "He's afraid you'll think he's an animal...trying to debase you, or some such nonsense." She flitted her hand around as she spoke. "You know Edward, he's so...Victorian."

Boy, did I ever know that.

Rose looked uncharacteristically lost and unsure. "Well, what am I supposed to do then?"

"Rose, if you can't muster some sex appeal, what hope do the rest of us have?" I asked.

"Easy for you to say, Bella...Emmett spent seventy years idolizing you and a pair of ladybug panties. Jesus, you could wear a pair of coveralls and he would come unglued. And you, Alice, you make eye contact with Jasper and he's ready to jump you. I just can't get under Edward's skin like that."

For the love of all that is holy, did everyone know about the ladybug panties? Is nothing sacred anymore?

I swallowed my embarrassment before speaking. "Rose, he's still just a guy. You can do this. We can help you do this," I said smugly, gesturing between Alice and myself.

Alice nodded excitedly.

"How?" came Rose's suspicious reply.

"Well," Alice chimed in, "tonight will probably be intense for you guys because we'll all be having sex."

"Alice!" Rose and I both exclaimed.

"What? We are going to have sex...you know how the boys get, Rose," Alice stated calmly. "Edward's gonna be dealing with some pretty intense...needs," Alice censored herself, casting a repentant glance in my direction. "Trust me, it's going to be hard for him...pun intended."

I groaned at her play on words but laughed in spite of myself.

"He'll bolt, Alice, like he always does." Rose looked like a little lost girl, and I felt sorry for her. She was beautiful, and utterly alone. Sure, she'd been a bitch to me in the past, but that was over now and I wanted my friend to find happiness and love.

"Not if he can't drag himself away from you," Alice said, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "At exactly 6:37 tonight, you need to walk out of the bathroom as you discreetly tie this robe..." Alice brandished a bag from one of those fancy lingerie stores.

Where in the heck did that come from? I thought to myself.

"Now, Edward will get a sneak peek, but that's the idea...it's all very Victorian," Alice spoke, looking from Rose to me as she rolled her eyes. "We'll just be playing to that part of him."

"So, I'm supposed to what...flash him?" Rosalie squeaked.

"No, just show him a fair amount of skin. You know...like people did back in the day." Alice paused at Rosalie's look of uncertainty. "Come on, it's not like people weren't getting it on when we were human, Rose. Foreplay was just a little...different."

"Old school flirting?" I asked. "Nice work, Alice."

"Thank you," she curtsied. "This will work, Rose. Just trust me."

"She tends to be right about these things...I have a bag o' panties to prove it."

Rose laughed, her shoulders dropping slightly, belying her tension. "I hope this works," she said softly. "I really hope this works."

"It will, Rose...just keep making random appearances throughout the house tonight, then around eleven or so ask Edward if he wants to go hunt."

"But we just hunted a couple of hours ago," Rose interjected.

"Trust me, you'll both need to get out of the house by then...maybe you'll hunt and maybe you won't," Alice said cryptically. "But I promise you this much...now that I can see you are definitely on board with this, Edward's puritan days are numbered. He won't be able to resist, Rose."

"We should go," Alice said abruptly. "I suspect Emmett is trying to work off some of his...energy," she again edited her language for my elementary school sexual vocabulary.

"Guess he doesn't want to hurt our little human," Rose said, nudging me as she made her way back to the large tool box in the garage.

I smiled through my embarrassment. It was nice to have Rosalie's approval for once. And yet, more than a little weird...

Of course, my stomach chose that exact moment to rumble, alerting me to the fact that I'd had precious little to eat today, having skipped breakfast entirely and eaten the equivalent of rabbit food during lunch.

Rose and Alice laughed. "Let's feed the human, first" Alice said.

She and I moved from the doorway to the main part of the house, but Rose lingered behind. "I'm just going to stay out here for a bit...," she said, gesturing upstairs with her eyes.

Oh, right. Carlisle and Esme are-gasp, still gettin' busy.

I heard a thump from upstairs and my eyes rounded. Well, someone is certainly enthusiastic.

"It'll work, Rose, trust me," was all that Alice said as we made our way into the house, leaving Rose with her iPod and tools.

Alice perched atop a barstool as I rummaged through the cabinets looking for something quick, easy, and filling. Finally, I spotted my quarry...and damn it, Emmett had done it again. The peanut butter jar sat precariously on the edge of the shelf. Exactly one shelf higher than normal.

I stood on my tip toes, struggling to reach the shelf, when Alice jumped up behind me, snatching my prize with a look of disgust.

"No fair, Alice," Emmett said behind us.

I turned quickly, eyeing him as he leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest again.

"Ugh, please," Alice said as she studied the jar with contempt. "How can you eat this? And how can you kiss her after she eats this? It smells horrid."

"I'll say," Jasper echoed, rounding his way to the garbage can. He dropped a chunk of unidentifiable debris into the container, then proceeded to dust himself off. Apparently, Emmett had, indeed, wrestled him to the ground.

Alice was right. Those two were like boys together.

"I need a shower," Jasper said as he glanced down the front of his shirt, grimacing as he pulled it away from his chest. Evidently, there was more debris. "And I don't aim to take it alone," he said again, giving Alice a knowing glare.

I arched my eyebrows. Jasper's dominant side is showing too...how-interesting. And he didn't even have an active role in the nomad battle.

He snatched Alice from my side, disappearing from the room before I could register the action. When I turned to look back at Emmett, he had closed the distance between us, now looming directly in front of me.

I jumped back, not from fear, but surprise. I would never get used to that. Ever.

"Hungry?" Emmett asked, not even acknowledging my reaction.

I nodded, taking a step backward without actually looking away from him. His eyes held the promise of wicked, delicious, ecstasy. I knew that Emmett would be testing the limits of his self control tonight...his dominant side was clearly warring with the part of him that handled me with kid skin gloves.

"Sit," he ordered, a small smile gracing his face to soften his tone. "You should eat...now." I understood the modification; implying there would be little time for sustenance later.

Which was, of course, fine by me. In fact, at this moment I actually cursed my human need for food.

"I'll make a sandwich for you," Emmett said, quickly coring and quartering an apple for me so I could nibble while he worked.

I crunched the apple quarters as I watched him. He made no face of disgust at my human food, and I absently wondered how many times he'd completed this task for me...before Jasper and I returned from the now altered time line.

Once finished, he slid the dish in front of me, giving me time to eat my sandwich and apple. We made random small talk about the oddness of the day, the events at school, and the battle with the nomads-who sounded suspiciously like Victoria and Laurent.

I devoured my food quickly, half from hunger and half from the expectation of things to come. Jasper and Alice's continual references to vampire psychology had my interests piqued, and I started to wonder if Emmett would act on his vampire urge to be sexually dominant after the battle.

I swallowed the last of the sandwich as our small talk died off completely. Emmett watched me like the predator he was, his eyes stalking me as I rounded the island, rinsed my dishes, and loaded the dishwasher. I nervously wiped my hands on my jean skirt, fidgeting a bit under his silent scrutiny.

He stood, unspeaking, his mouth a tight line and his eyes fixed on me. His arms were crossed over his chest again, and, though the tiny, never-in-control, rational part of my brain clearly stated that I should be afraid of the large vampire in front of me, I couldn't help but take the moment to appreciate Emmett's physique from a purely feminine perspective. His body was all hard planes and muscle, and his eyes held an intensity that sparked a familiar heat in my abdomen, forcing me to subconsciously clench my thighs together.

Emmett's jaw flexed minutely, alerting me that he'd undoubtedly scented my arousal again. I swallowed nervously, unsure of the protocol. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, the beginnings of a smirk threatening to appear, and I knew that part of him was enjoying my nervousness.

"I-," I paused, hating the uncertainly in my voice. "I'm just going to go upstairs," I motioned with my thumb like an idiot, "to brush my teeth."

Emmett lifted his chin in response, quietly acknowledging my intention. I forced myself not to shake my head as I walked upstairs. Going upstairs to brush my teeth? And did I really need to point to the bathroom upstairs? He lived here, for Pete's sake... he knows where the bathroom is located.

I brushed my teeth with ridiculous enthusiasm; probably trying to scrub away my embarrassment. I jumped when I heard a thud from down the hall near Alice and Jasper's room, followed by a moan that sounded distinctly like Alice having a wonderful, er, experience.

"Oh my," I whispered to my reflection before ducking my head to spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth.

Confident that all traces of peanut butter breath were gone, I turned off the tap and moved to check my reflection, nearly shrieking when I realized Emmett was standing behind me, his arms caging me in between his body and the granite vanity.

"Jeeze-usss, Emmett!" I exclaimed, clutching my chest. He'd truly frightened me; I never heard him enter the bathroom, nonetheless stalk up behind me. "You scared me to death," I whispered, smiling as I turned in his embrace.

He continued to stare at me, his mouth still only ghosting a smirk. What the hell...was he mad?

Finally, I could take no more. "Emmett...I-," I hedged. "Are you-," he took my hand, effectively silencing me, and moved us to the bedroom.

Emmett moved aside for me to enter the room first. Once inside, I turned to face him, startled to find him watching me again with his back to the now closed door. He deftly reached behind him and locked the door...something I'd never seen him do before. I furrowed my brow, confusion clearly written across my face.

"Wha-," I started to ask, but Emmett spoke first.

"It's just to make things clear...that I don't want to be disturbed. If I am, it better be a damn good reason."

I swallowed nervously again, hating that I was getting more and more turned on by Emmett's dominant display. Something was seriously wrong with me.

"Are you mad?" I finally blurted.

Emmett's ghost of a smirk finally grew, replaced by a devilish glint that indicated he knew full well the effect he was having on me. "Now, Bella, why would I be mad?" He asked as he closed the distance between us. "Hmm?" He asked, reaching up to brush his fingertips across my cheek.

"I-I don't know...I just thought-"

"You thought what?" He asked, kissing the tip of my nose. "You thought I'd be mad at you for seducing me?"

Um...huh?

Emmett must have read the confusion in my eyes. Heaven knows I wasn't fully capable of speaking at the moment. Emmett nearly had me dissolved into a melted pile of girl hormones.

"I heard you and Alice, kitten. Operation Seduce Emmett?"

I sucked in a quick breath, my mouth forming a small "o" as my eyebrows rose in recognition. Uh-oh.

Emmett mimicked my actions, his mouth and eyebrows matching mine. "Mmm-hmm," he hummed, slowly nodding his head.

Oh God, so this is what initiated the weirdness earlier. My stomach knotted. Would he be pissed?

"Emmett, I don't know what to say...it was never a game. I-I just needed," I paused, blowing out a nervous breath. "I just needed to be with you Em. I just-"

"I had a plan, Bella," Emmett responded darkly, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "But you couldn't leave it alone, could you, kitten?" He asked, drawing the pad of his thumb along my lower lip as he spoke.

Dear Lord, were we going to argue or was he going to seduce me?

"Emmett, please don't be mad," I begged, snaking my arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'm not mad, sweetheart," he said, the devilish smirk returning. "But I do think you deserve some sort of...punishment."

I felt a rush of wetness flood my panties as my pulse quickened.

"Strip," Emmett ordered, taking a small step away from me. He crossed his arms over his chest, arching one eyebrow when I didn't immediately comply.

A familiar heat rushed toward my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. I quickly kicked off my shoes, though, and started to unbutton my blouse when Emmett spoke again.

"Slower," he said. "I aim to teach you a lesson in patience, kitten. You'll learn that good things come to those who wait."

Oh God. I blinked as realization dawned in my eyes...he was going to draw out my orgasm. Torture me. Sexually...and I was preposterously eager for it.

Goosebumps covered my flesh as I resumed my motions, though at a painstakingly slow pace. I didn't want to disappoint Emmett. I finally slipped off the blouse and skirt, standing nearly naked in front of Emmett, clad only in my white lace bra and panty set.

"All of it," Emmett said, his eyes once again black and intense.

A fresh blush spread from my cheeks down to my chest as I slowly reached up to unclasp my front-closure bra before sliding my now soaking panties down to my feet. I stood, naked, before Emmett's fully clothed form. I noticed his hardness beneath his jeans, and I moved to touch him.

Emmett quickly grasped my hand, gently twisting it so that he could kiss my wrist. "Uh-uh," he said, "this is my show. You'll do what I say, when I say...am I clear?"

I nodded mutely.

"And there will be no biting, so don't ask." His voice brokered no room for debate, and I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"But-," his eyes immediately narrowed as I started to speak, and I briefly wondered if I were about to dig myself into an even deeper hole. "Is that part of my punishment?" I squeaked out meekly.

"No," he answered quickly. "It's just the way it has to be for now."

I nodded silently. I remembered how I'd pushed Emmett this morning, and I didn't want to cause any of the Cullens more distress. I'd waited this long, after all. I could wait a bit longer to loose my humanity.

"Undress me," Emmett whispered as he lowered his head to kiss my neck.

I moved quickly, pulling his shirt free of his jeans. He wrapped his hands around my wrists, stopping my motions. "Slower," he warned, though his smile softened his actions.

I took a deep breath as I continued my motions, slowly lifting Emmett's blue henley up until my body pressed against his in an effort to raise the shirt over his head. He lifted his arms to remove the garment, tossing it to the side before wrapping his arms around me.

"Better," he whispered before devouring my lips. His hands ghosted across my bottom and I moaned into the kiss. "Finish," he said as he pulled his mouth away from me, guiding my hands to his belt.

I pulled the buckle back, easily sliding the leather between the loops and pulling it free. I twisted the top button, sliding my fingertips into his waistband so that I could graze the head of his swollen cock. He was wearing boxer briefs, but I could still feel the wetness weeping from the tip.

"Bella," Emmett nearly growled, "tease me, and I will draw out your punishment."

I pouted, knowing it would have no effect on Emmett but doing it anyway. He was serious about my punishment, and I was getting more and more eager for it to begin.

I slid the zipper down, tooth by tooth, the sound further igniting my own desire. Once finished, I pushed the jeans down Emmett's thighs, kneeling in front of him to finish my task. Emmett, however, kicked off his shoes and socks, sliding off his jeans in the process. I looked up at him from my position, struck by his presence. He looked very much like a dominant vampire now, dark eyes holding me in place, compelling me to submit. I reached up to pull his boxer briefs down, freeing his erection. It bobbed in front of me, and I moved to take him in my mouth.

"Don't," Emmett spoke, his voice gravelly with need, "even think about it, Bells." He placed my hands back on the waistband of his underwear, silently urging me to continue. "Not until I tell you too."

I whimpered, whether from frustration or thoughts of things yet to come, I have no idea.

I stood, having completed my task slowly...even by human standards. I held my breath as I waited for Emmett to give me further instruction.

Finally Emmett spoke, offering a small smile and giving me a quick flash of dimple, "Good girl, Bella."

The feminist inside me rattled her cage at being coddled like a little girl. The woman I'd become in the last few months, however, quickly bitch slapped her into submission...just like the rest of my body.

I returned Emmett's smile with one of my own, eager to please my lover.

He schooled his features, his expression dark and somber again. "Get on the bed."

I resisted the urge to scramble like a rabid squirrel onto the king size bed, turning casually instead toward the bed so that my backside was facing Emmett.

I paused, momentarily considering the risk involved with my next move before deciding to throw caution against the wind. I kneeled onto the mattress, slowly crawling toward the pillows ahead. I knew Emmett was getting an eyeful of my ass, and I couldn't resist spreading my thighs just a bit with each move. I bit my lip in an effort to suppress my giddiness, and I was completely blindsided when I felt the sharp smack of Emmett's hand on my ass.

"I said don't tease me, Bella," Emmett ground out, his hand rubbing my tender ass.

My cheek pulsed with the sting that remained, though he'd clearly not meant to hurt me. I remained frozen, not breathing even, waiting for Emmett's guidance.

Emmett stilled behind me and for a moment I wondered if I'd broken the spell with my display. Soon, however, he reached around me, pulling me up flush against his chest. "You okay?" he whispered in my ear. "I didn't mean-I shouldn't have..." he sighed as he struggled to think of things to say.

"Emmett," I said softly, turning my face toward him. We were too close, so all I could see were his lips and chin. I paused to appreciate the perfect shape of his mouth and the stubble across his jaw. He licked his tongue across his lips and I realized he was about to speak, so I rushed to beat him to the punch. "Don't," I said quickly, effectively silencing him. "I liked it," I finally admitted, my blush reappearing with a vengeance.

And it was the truth. I did like it. I even liked the feel of it now as my flesh pulsed in time with my staccato heartbeat.

God, I needed therapy.

I pushed my backside against Emmett, grinding myself against his hardness, willing him to accept this newfound part of me.

Emmett pulled me even tighter against his chest, his body a cool, granite contrast to my own. He inhaled deeply, dragging his stubble covered jawline across my shoulder, pausing just a moment to lovingly lick the permanent mark he'd given me not long ago before quickly pushing me forward so that my ass was once again in front of him.

Two short smacks stung my flesh again, forcing me to bite my lower lip in a effort swallow my cries. I clutched the pillows in front of me, twisting the fabric in each hand to steady myself, anticipating Emmett's next move.

I felt his large, cool hands grasp my ass again, though this time his touch was soft and soothing. He rubbed my cheeks gingerly, bringing his fingers closer and closer to my center but never getting quite close enough. My breath came in shallow pants, and I briefly wondered if I'd hyperventilate awaiting his touch.

"Mmm, my girl is so willful today," Emmett said as he moved his hands up my back, continuing to gently rub across my sensitive flesh. "I thought about you all day today, Bella," his voice took on a hypnotic tone. "How I would spread you in front of me, taste you, make you come over and over before I even started fuckin' you, baby."

I locked my elbows purposely in an effort to keep myself on all fours. I wanted desperately to rock backwards and push myself against Emmett's erection again, but I didn't want to provoke even more punishment.

Though, as far as punishments go, I had to admit that this was by far the best punishment I'd ever received.

Ever.

I bit my lower lip again as Emmett continued talking, hoping the pain would serve as a distraction from his vampire mojo.

"Imagine my surprise, though, to find out that my girl's been playin' games with me...conspirin', conivin', thinkin' of ways to break me," Emmett growled as he pulled my bottom against his crotch, his erection nestling between my cheeks.

"No, it was never a game, Em-," I started to protest, but it was cut short as Emmett jutted me forward far enough so that he could smack my bottom again. Only this time his fingertips grazed my wetness, sending delicious shock waves from my center outward.

"Ngh," I grunted, clutching my fingers within the pillowcase fabric again, desperately trying to hold my position so that if I were blessed with another blow, it would fall in exactly the same spot.

"No talking, sweetheart...I'll ask you a question when I want your response. Am I clear?" Emmett's voice was full of domination and a hint of mischief. He was certainly getting off on this.

"Yes," I breathed, still frozen to my spot.

"Good girl, kitten," Emmett responded, idly dragging the back of his knuckles up and down my inner thigh.

I felt myself shaking, and I wanted to blame it on my locked position, but I knew I was shaking with need. And Emmett was just getting started.

"You are so wet, baby," Emmett purred as he dragged his fingers upward, swiping them through my now dripping slit. "I've never felt you this wet before, Bella. It almost makes me want to forget about your punishment altogether. Almost."

He grazed my clit only once, earning a small hiss from me as I involuntarily dropped my back, arching my ass toward him in invitation. Instead, he dropped his fingers lower toward my opening, gathering more of my wetness there. He removed his hand, and I realized he was coating himself in my own lubricant. I could hear him pump himself behind me, and it took a maximum effort for me to resist the urge to turn around and watch him.

"I'd planned to be deep inside you by now, Bella. Pumping in and out of you until you screamed my name in ecstasy." Emmett pulled me back against him, and I eagerly pressed myself to his body. "Now, I guess I'll have to think of other things to do, won't I?" He rocked his hips forward, sliding his fully hard, well lubricated cock between my ass cheeks.

My mouth went dry and I felt my face flame with an intense blush. I froze, unsure of how to react. I trusted Emmett, and I was eager to please him, but the idea of anal sex seemed so...painful.

Emmett stilled his motion behind me. "Hey," he whispered. "Easy, babe." He reached around to pull me up so that my back was flush with his chest. "That's not what I meant," he whispered, half chuckling as he cupped each of my breasts. "But I will have you...everywhere," he said seductively, reaching up with his left hand to move my face so that he could capture my lips. "Your mouth on me," he said before sliding his tongue along my lower lip. "Your pussy milking my cock," he whispered into my ear, tickling my skin with his stubble as his left hand moved back to my breast while his right hand blazed a trail between my swollen, wet lips, easily sliding across my clit before delving inside me. "Your tight little ass squeezing me until I come," he said, pressing my backside against himself as he slid his erection up and down between my ass cheeks.

I whimpered, all thoughts of pain disappearing from my mind. Emmett could have his way with me right now as far as I was concerned.

"I promise you, kitten, you'll like it when I fuck that hot little ass," Emmett growled as he worked his fingers furiously inside me, pinching my nipple for good measure as he ground his erection against my backside. "You'll beg me not to stop."

"Oh God, Emmett," I whimpered, dangerously close to having the most intense orgasm of my life. My heart slammed against my chest, it's rhythm chaotic and laborious as a fine sheen of perspiration covered my body.

Suddenly, Emmett flipped me around, tossing me unceremoniously onto my back. It took me a moment to gather my bearings, and once my head cleared I gazed up at him with a curious stare.

"Now, now, Bella," Emmett said smugly, "can't have you coming so quickly, can I? That wouldn't be a very appropriate punishment at all." His greedy eyes traveled down my naked body as he spoke. "I'd planned to see how many times I could make you come, make you scream my name," he said as he trailed one finger across my hip. His eyes quickly returned to mine, forcing my gaze away from his wayward finger and back to his predatory glare. "Now I'm gonna see how many times I can bring you to the edge and back," he said seductively as he worked himself between my legs, spreading me wide so that I was fully open to him. He pressed the thick, swollen head of his cock against my clitoris, making me gasp at the wonderful sensation.

He couldn't be serious, could he? The rational part of my mind balked at the idea...it sounded like science fiction. Bringing me to the edge of an orgasm, then dragging me back? Like hell...I'd like to see him try and stop me, I thought as I smiled up at Emmett.

He mimicked my smile, though his eyes held the knowledge of something to which I wasn't privy. "Smile now, sweetheart, 'cause it won't be long before you're beggin' me for release," Emmett promised, rocking against me all the while. "I'll teach you patience, Bella. And this time," he said, stopping his motion as he lowered his mouth to my own, "I'll break you."

Emmett used one large hand to secure both mine over my head. "Your hands stay here," he said, pushing them into the pillowcase for emphasis. "No touching...me or yourself. Unless I tell you to. Understand?"

I nodded frantically before uttering a quick and simple, "Yes."

"Good. Good," Emmett repeated as he slid down my naked body, lathing my pebbled nipple with the flat of his tongue. I arched myself against his mouth, already desperate for more.

Emmett alternated his attention before moving down my abdomen and kissing his way across my hip bones. He licked the juncture of each thigh, placing open mouth kisses everywhere but where I wanted him most. Where I needed him. I rolled my hips, desperately urging him to give me a hint of friction.

"Eager, Bells?"

I threw my head back, annoyed by the way my hair stuck to my sweat soaked skin. I blinked quickly. Punishment? I thought to myself. More like hell.

Without warning, Emmett suctioned onto my throbbing clit, bringing stars to my eyes. I clutched the pillows above my head, dangerously close to forgetting Emmett's no touching rule, opting instead for grinding my toes into the mattress. Just when I loomed on the precipice of another orgasm, Emmett pulled away, giving me a quick lick with his tongue. He smiled, a full-blown, dimple-baring smile as I stared down at him in disbelief.

"You're cruel," I said, half laughing and half on the verge of sobbing.

"Babe, I'm just gettin' started," he said, his voice all seduction and promise.

I flopped my head back and swallowed the urge to scream. And that's how I spent the next few hours, days...years? I couldn't be sure. I lost all track of time as Emmett brought me to the edge and back of some of the most intense orgasms known to human kind. The sheets beneath me were soaked with my sweat; Emmett had me wound tighter than I'd thought possible, and I was definitely past my breaking point.

"Please, Em," I begged for the zillionth time in half a minute.

"Please what, baby," Emmett asked, only now beginning to show signs of easing up on me.

"I need you, Em. Please," I pleaded.

Emmett shifted his position so that he was seated between my legs. "Where do you need me, Bella? Hmmm? Here?" Emmett asked, pressing his thumb against my lips.

I eagerly jutted my tongue out, quickly tasting him before he could pull away.

"Here?" He asked, sliding first one, then two fingers deep inside my aching pussy.

I threw my head back, reveling in the ecstasy that simple motion afforded me.

"Here?" Emmett asked again, removing his fingers from my sopping slit only to trail them down to my ass, gently working the tip of one finger inside my virgin hole.

I blew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, closing my eyes as the waves of intense pleasure rolled through me again and again. So close...so close.

"Anywhere...everywhere. You win, Emmett. I just need you, babe. Please, I need you inside me," I implored once again, not at all ashamed to beg.

Emmett's smirk grew until one dimple flashed like a beacon at me. I reached up as he moved closer to my center, catching myself at the last minute, searching his eyes for permission to touch him...I needed to touch this man.

He nodded and the spell was broken, our bodies connected. My hands found the hard planes of his shoulders, while his cock slid inside me.

"Fuck, Bella...so tight, so wet baby," Emmett ground out, resting his forehead against mine, stilling his motion within me and giving me time to adjust to the thickness of his full erection.

He stretched me, filling me to the point of pain, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I bit into his shoulder as he moved, his shallow thrusts not nearly enough but too much at the same time. He continued his rhythm, building me up again only to slow down, never quite pressing hard enough against my clitoris.

"Emmett, please, baby," I urged, raising my knees in an effort to take him deeper inside me. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted more with every push, every thrust. "Fuck me, Em...let me come on your cock," I said, surprised at my own dirty talk during sex.

With that Emmett pushed deeper inside me than before, his pubic bone pressing down on my clitoris, igniting a firestorm of an orgasm within me. I keened loudly, biting his shoulder as my hands sought out his ass in an effort to keep him pressed against me. I felt him rock against me again and again, my walls quivering around his thickness. Moments later I felt Emmett's cool release inside my heat.

I smiled up at him, his face offering a boyish grin. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emmett responded quickly, dipping his head to kiss the tip of my nose. "You tired?" He asked as he scanned my face, wiping my hair from my eyes.

I nodded, hating the fact that I was utterly and truly exhausted.

Emmett nodded his head too. "Rest here for a bit...I'm gonna get the bathroom ready for a nice hot bath. You'll be sore as hell tomorrow, and I don't want any lip from Jazz." Emmett slid out from under the sheet, stepping into his jeans as he made his way to the bathroom.

I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

When I awoke, Emmett was lowering me into a jasmine scented, hot bath.

"Hey sleepy head, I was beginning to think you might sleep through this."

"God, that's weird," I said, blinking quickly. "I'm so tired. I can't believe I didn't budge."

"Here's the plan," Emmett said as he tilted my head back, pouring water onto my hair. "Let's get you squeaky clean in this hot bath to soothe your muscles, then maybe a late night snack before bed. Deal?"

I nodded, too tired for words. Emmett worked his magic on my scalp, massaging as he washed and conditioned my hair, followed by a strictly, well, almost strictly, PG-13 bath. I laid back against his chest feeling boneless and well rested.

"So," I started to speak, "I'm sorry about Operation Seduce Emmett."

"Don't," Emmett said, hugging me against his chest. "I'm not sorry. Not at all."

"But, I messed up your-plan," I said, using my fingers to make air quotes for the word plan.

"Yeah, well-," Emmett said, shrugging but not finishing his statement.

"'Yeah, well' what?"

Emmett shook his head, laughing softly. "Nothing."

"What, your not gonna tell me your big plan now?"

"No," Emmett laughed behind me, the sound a low rumble in his chest. "I'm not...it doesn't matter anymore. My impatient, willful girl just had to have things her way-"

"Stop," I said, holding my hand up. "Lesson learned. Good things come to those who wait...patience is a virtue. Blah, blah, blah. Got it. In spades. You're a very good teacher, Em," I said, nudging him in his abs with my elbow.

"Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson, sweetheart," Emmett said as he nuzzled my neck. "But I'm always available for a refresher, anytime," he licked the mark along my shoulder and neck, unleashing a flood of neurotransmitters into my bloodstream.

I moaned out my response, scooting myself closer to his body.

"You know," he whispered seductively, "I think you were a very good student. So good that maybe you deserve one more release before bed, hmm?"

I nodded, rolling my head so that Emmett had better access to my neck.

"Watch." Emmett's order was little more than a whisper, but his authority was clear. He wanted me to watch him pleasure me. I was more than willing to do just that.

I spread my thighs wider in anticipation of his touch, and his hands moved until his fingers grazed my already swollen clit. He rubbed the sensitive flesh gently at first, alternating between soft pinches and circles to rapid stroking, bringing me to the edge quickly.

"That's it, Bella, come for me baby," Emmett urged before lowering his mouth to my mark, pressing his lips against my scar to unleash more neurotransmitters.

I came quickly, my body flooded with heat as I clutched Emmett's legs to me. This release, though less intense than the first, left me with the same spent feeling and I collapsed against Emmett's waiting chest.

"Relax now, sweetheart," Emmett whispered against my ear as I rolled my head back and onto his shoulder. "Just relax."

And for the second time that day, I was out cold.

I awoke as Emmett scooped me out of the cooling water. "Sorry, it was getting cold in there," he said as he wrapped a fluffy towel around me.

I smiled in lieu of a verbal response. I felt good. Really good. He handed me another towel for my hair and I wrapped it around my head, turban style, as he draped a towel around his waist. We made our way back to the bedroom where I absently noticed the now clean bedsheets as Emmett slipped on a pair of black sweats, smiling at me when my stomach rumbled.

"Guess you've worked up an appetite, huh?"

"Evidently," I said, embarrassment coloring my voice. Considering all that we'd done together, the things I'd said while we were in bed together, I had to shake my head at the fact that a little belly growl still made me feel self-conscious.

"Wanna go downstairs, see what we can rustle up in the kitchen?" Emmett asked before quickly changing his suggestion. "Or, I can make something for you...bring it up here," he offered sweetly.

"Oh no, I'm honestly not that tired anymore," I said, surprising myself. I was hungry, and I'd probably crash after I ate, but for now I was pretty darn awake given the stress and events of the day.

I slipped on one of Emmett's huge hoodies, loving the feel of the fleece against my skin, before making our way downstairs. Apparently, everyone was still...busy. The place seemed deserted.

I searched the fridge while Em scanned the pantry, idly offering suggestions.

"Potato soup?" He asked, holding up a red can.

I mentally cringed, but outwardly just shook my head. The thought of canned potato soup was just flat out revolting. I opened the freezer and nearly pounced on the frozen cheese pizza in front me. "Pizza!" I almost shouted, covering my mouth at the last minute.

Emmett just laughed as he turned on the oven for me. "Babe, you can scream all you want and no one would notice right about now," he paused, looking toward the upstairs bedrooms. "Trust me." Emmett raised both eyebrows to emphasize his point.

I forced my brain to focus on the task at hand, desperately trying to not imagine Alice and Jasper, or worse, Carlisle and Esme, going at it like rabbits upstairs.

I slid the frozen, pizza-shaped-piece-o'-heaven in the oven, and turned around, leaning against the counter as I prepared to wait for the longest sixteen minutes of my life. Emmett leaned against the island across from me, his arms folded across his chest again, knowing full well that there was just something about that pose that drove me crazy. He smirked as I openly gawked at him, and I shook my head at his display.

"See something else you want, Bells?" Emmett asked, cocky as ever.

I arched my eyebrow, feeling a smirk of my own appearing on my face. He wouldn't expect me to take him up on his pseudo offer...hmmm.

"Well, as a matter of fact," I said, hoping I sounded sexy. Or flirtatious. Or something other than ridiculous. "I do." I took my hands out of the hoodie pocket as I crossed the short distance between us, using them to balance myself on Emmett's shoulders as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

It didn't take long for him to respond to my kiss, his tongue sliding easily between my lips. His hands found their way under the hoodie, cupping my ass as he pulled me closer, forcing one of his thighs between my legs so that he pressed against my sex. I couldn't resist the urge grind myself against him once before pushing away.

Emmett's eyes registered surprise mere seconds before he realized what I was about to do. I quickly dropped to my knees on the cool stone floor, my fingers finding the waistband of his sweats.

I paused, half expecting him to try to stop me, but he just stared down at me, his expression a mixture of reverence and anticipation.

"I need to taste you, Em," I said, sliding his pants down. He hadn't put any underwear on, so his cock sprang free immediately, surprising me. Gotta love vampire stamina, I thought to myself...and bonus points for record time to full erection.

I licked him from base to tip, smiling when I felt him twitch. He was sensitive on the underside, especially near the head. I sucked the tip between my lips, making sure to put extra pressure on the underside with my tongue. Emmett hissed above me, dropping his head back as he gently bucked forward.

"Fuck, baby," he whispered, dropping one hand to my cheek. "That little tongue is killin' me."

I gradually pulled him from my mouth, licking the head again as I smiled up at him. I continued licking him, trying to get his cock moistened so I could use my hand to pump what I couldn't fit into my mouth...and given Emmett's girth, that was quite a bit. My task complete, I sucked the head of his cock between my lips again, tonguing the underside in a way that I knew drove him wild.

I continued my movement, alternating from a pace that I knew would get him off quickly to a more sedate pace.

Payback maybe? Nah...just returning the favor.

Emmett's hands grasped the granite atop the island, and moments later I heard a familiar cracking as a piece broke off the corner. "Damn it," he whisper before casually chucking the heavy stone across the island.

I paused my torment, pulling Emmett from my mouth and quickly kissing the head of his cock. I stifled a chuckle, biting my bottom lip before offering a small, "Oops."

Emmett exhaled, blowing out a long breath as he wiped his other hand across his face in mock frustration. "'Oops', huh? Just so you know, I'm telling Esme that was your fault...not mine."

"You wouldn't," I countered.

"Watch me," he said seductively, running his hand through my still damp hair.

I licked my tongue out, dragging it across the underside of his throbbing cock and catching Emmett off guard. "She'll never believe you," I said between tormenting licks.

Emmett's jaw clenched and I could tell he was finished joking. "Bella...baby, I'm close," he whispered.

I nodded, humming my approval, unwilling to release him again.

"Stand up, baby...I wanna try something," he said, urgency in his voice.

What the-?

I paused my motion, looking up at him curiously as he lifted me by the elbow. "I want to come inside you, kitten...think you can handle one more?" He asked as he looked down at me, his expression warring between looking incredibly eager and sympathetic just in case I said no.

I nodded, intrigued by his suggestion, and followed Emmett to the sink. He stood behind me, sliding the hoodie up and over my head to quickly toss it back on the island. It felt bizarre to be standing in the Cullen's kitchen literally butt naked, but hey, so far, so good.

Emmett's hands steadied mine from behind, moving me so that I grasped the edge of the sink. "Hold here," he said, his voice raw with need behind me.

I nodded, arching my back when I felt him press against my backside. He stepped back, giving himself enough room to wedge his large thigh between mine. "Spread your legs for me, kitten," he said against my ear, holding my hip with one hand while using the other to torture my pebbled nipple.

That particular pet name seemed to connect directly with my groin. Emmett used it often while he was human and we were in Tennessee.

My eyes quickly opened as my breathing became more shallow. Oh God, Emmett was recreating my fantasy. He was going to take me from behind.

"That's it, baby," Emmett whispered from behind me, using his hand to drag his fully erect cock across my pussy. He groaned in approval, finding me wet and ready for him.

"Mmm, Bella, so wet for me already. Tell me, were you wet while you were sucking my cock...or did you get wet when you realized I was gonna fuck you from behind in this kitchen? Hmmm?"

My heart thudded loudly in my chest and I was pretty confident that speech was not an option right now.

"Answer me," Emmett growled in my ear, roughly grabbing my hip. "Tell me, Bella, I want to hear you, kitten."

I closed my eyes, giving myself entirely to the sensations Emmett evoked. "God, I love it when you get like this," I breathed the words out, pushing myself against Emmett's erection. "I love sucking your cock, Em...it always makes me wet," I confessed, and I heard his guttural approval. "But, when I realized what you were gonna do-," I paused, finding Emmett's waiting mouth as he moved over my shoulder.

Emmett gave no warning as he pushed himself inside me, though my body was more than ready for him. The new position allowed him to penetrate me deeper than ever, and I knew I'd be hating life tomorrow. But I'd deal with that later, because right now I was in heaven, enjoying the punishing rhythm that Emmett established.

One of his hands remained on my shoulder while the other grasped my hip, holding me in position. I locked my elbows to keep myself from slamming into the counter, angling myself so that I could lean a bit, encouraging Emmett to fill me completely.

He used both hands to hold my hips in the new position, pushing himself deep inside me, much farther than we'd dare try before. "Fuck, baby," he whispered, his cool breath fanning across my back and tickling my neck. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he whispered again, his voice strained. He placed open mouth kisses across my upper back and on my shoulder. "Watch my hands, kitten," he growled in my ear, sliding one hand low across my abdomen and stilling his motion until my eyes followed him.

His fingers delved into my curls, easily sliding across my sensitive clit. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, though I couldn't stifle the whimper that escaped. I spread my legs as much as I could without losing the height I desperately needed, arching my back so that I pushed back against Emmett, matching his rhythm as best as I could.

The change in position tilted my pelvis, allowing Emmett's cock to slide across my g-spot with each thrust. My breath hitched, and I felt Emmett lean over me, licking and kissing at the flesh across my back between my shoulder and neck, near his mark. I quickly moved my hair, hoping he would take the invitation as I tilted my head. Moments later, I felt Emmett sink his teeth into me, and I keened loudly at the sensations and the visual that Emmett created, feeling myself pulse wildly around his thickness. Emmett's release followed shortly thereafter, his cool seed filling me.

I blinked quickly, my hands still locked onto the edge of the sink. Emmett was still buried inside me, one hand cupping my sex while the other tenderly held my breast. He loving licked my newest mark. I could tell it was deep and would definitely be permanent.

"Mine," he whispered possessively.

"Always," was my only response.

We stayed like that, locked in a lovers trance, for several moments until the timer beeped on the oven, signaling my now forgotten pizza.

Emmett chuckled, dropping his forehead to rest on my shoulder. "I actually forgot why we came down here in the first place," he said softly, clearly reluctant to break the moment.

"Tell me about it," I said, getting more and more uncomfortable with my nakedness.

Emmett sensed my growing unease and quickly helped me get back into the previously discarded hoodie. He flippantly put his sweats back on, and I briefly admired his devil-may-care attitude about nudity.

Would I be so brave when I was changed? I cringed, giving myself a mental head shake. No way, I'd never be that comfortable.

"Dinner is served," he said as he quartered my gooey, single serving pizza. "Wanna eat upstairs or down here?" He asked holding the plate in front of him.

I glanced at the clock, nearly jumping out of my skin when I realized the time.

"What?" Emmett asked, his curiosity piqued at my start.

"It's almost eleven!" I said loudly, like that would mean something to him. When he looked at me quizzically, I explained. "Alice told Rose to be ready to hunt with Edward around eleven!"

Emmett shrugged. Obviously he hadn't overheard everything that Alice and I discussed earlier in the day.

"We have to go upstairs...we can't blow this for them," I said, taking Emmett by the arm to drag him upstairs. "You know Edward, he'll see us and get all Puritan again...then Rose will never get him alone tonight."

Emmett laughed softly behind me as he obediently followed me upstairs. I glanced over my shoulder, intent on driving my point home but catching him staring at my ass as I topped the last step before the landing.

"What?" he asked innocently when he realized he'd been busted.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" I asked, crossing my arms but smiling.

"Sure...um," he paused, looking thoughtful, "you and Alice think Ro' and lil' Eddie are gonna be gettin' it on tonight, right?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Ugh, yeah, I guess that was Emmett-speak for pretty much everything I said."

Moments later, and one pizza successfully devoured, I lay on my stomach, watching television in the bedroom. "Anything?" I asked, craning my neck to look at Emmett as he lounged against the headboard.

"Nope," he said, popping the "p" as he raised his eyebrows. "I haven't heard them leave. But if you don't get that cute little ass up here and under these sheets so you can go to sleep and stop teasin' me, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Okay, okay," I said as I climbed toward him, scuttling under the sheets and comforter. I laid my head on his chest, looking up at him through my lashes. "Better?"

He narrowed his eyes as he stared down at me. He shifted so that he could wrap his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled at his wordless reply. I knew Emmett could go all night...probably like everyone else was doing at this very moment, and I hated my human limitations. Sleep was clamoring to take me under, however, and I literally felt each blink drawing out until I finally surrendered.

I awoke late the next morning, silently cursing Alice's ridiculously chipper morning voice.

"Bella-a-a-a," she sing-songed, making me smile despite my internal protest. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," she cooed near my ear. "Bella? Bella-a-a-a," she sang again. "Emmett, you broke her," Alice said, and I heard Emmett chuckle from the doorway.

"Yes," I said suddenly, though I kept my eyes closed, "he did break me. I can't move. No school for me today...I'm calling in dead." I cracked one eye open, though just barely, so I could look at the two vampires towering over me as I lay on the bed.

Emmett crouched down so that he could fold his arms and rest his chin on the mattress. "Really...I didn't hear you complainin' last night, kitten." He smirked at the use of his pet name for me, knowing how it affected me, and I cringed at the blush spreading across my face.

"Seriously," Alice said, flopping down on the bed at my feet. "Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked. "Was Emmett too...intense for our little human last night? Male vampires can be very dominant when-"

Oh. My. Nuh-uh. I held my hand up as I ducked my head, a pleading sign for Alice to stop. I didn't ask Alice about every bump and moan I heard from the room she shared with Jasper. There's no way she really expected me to answer that, right? And with Emmett in the room, no less.

"Alice," Emmett warned, "I promise you, I didn't bring Bella any..." he paused, looking at me with a smirk plastered across his face.

I stopped breathing, holding the air in my lungs as I waited for him to finish. I'd learned one thing over the last few months...that devilish smirk was a big red flag when it came to Emmett.

"Intensity," he finished, "that she didn't beg me for, right kitten?"

The air whooshed from my lungs as I stared at him in response. Alice giggled from the foot of the bed, clapping her hands together as she stood.

"'So I heard,'" she quipped at me, smiling and using my words from yesterday's lunchtime conversation with Jasper against me. "Still...spanking Bells? I never would have guessed."

"Oh my God, stop talking now...everyone!" I ducked my head, squeezing my eyes shut as I plugged my ears with my fingers, singing la, la, la, la.

Emmett slowly removed my fingers from my ears and I peeked at him, cracking one eye open. He was laughing at me, that hearty, guffaw laugh that I loved so much. "This might not be the best time," he said, suddenly serious, "but, speaking of last night, Esme wants to talk to you." He raised his eyebrows, driving his point home.

Holy hell. "Emmett," I growled...well, tried to growl, "it wasn't my fault." I watched as Emmett backed away, holding his hands in front of him as if trying to placate me. "You broke it," I said, referring to the granite island Emmett broke (for the second time) last night.

"Well, technically you made me break it...so it's really more your fault this time. Come to think of it, it was your fault last time too," he said as he backed toward the door.

"Emmett!" I barked, "you better-"

"Bella," Emmett interrupted me, "get ready, sweetheart, talk to Esme, and let's go...you'll be late."

"Grrr," I said, showing him my ineffectual human teeth.

Which caused his to laugh...again.

I tossed a pillow at him, but he quickly darted through the door, closing it to block the pillow's assault.

"Hurry up sleepy head," he said through the door, "you're gonna have to eat breakfast on the way."

I chucked another pillow at the closed door out of sheer frustration. Great, now I have to tell Esme I'm sorry about her counter...she's gonna think I'm a perv. God, they're all going to think I'm a perv, everyone heard the spanking. Oh God, oh God, oh God...

My inner monologue was cut short by my shallow breaths. I covered my face with my hands, slowing my breathing down. Might as well get the day started, I thought glumly to myself as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

That's when I felt it. Emmett was right...I was sore as hell today. In fact, I felt like I'd been to hell and back. I ached all over, from my pinkie toe to my eyelashes, and everywhere in between. I rolled my shoulders, trying to ease the tension, but it was no use. Standing only emphasized the pain in my legs. My thighs were killing me and I sighed...sitting would be a task today.

I flung off the hoodie I'd slept in, grabbing some clean clothes from the dresser. Comfy jeans, my Chucks, and my soft cotton shirt were the order of the day. Alice could just suck lemons and deal with my wardrobe, I thought idly as I dressed, gingerly rubbing more than a few bruises here and there, making my way to the bathroom.

I brushed my hair, cognizant of the fact that I was focusing on every tender muscle, every bruise under my clothes...getting more and more turned on as each of them reminded me of the day before with Emmett.

I sighed heavily again. I am a pervert, I thought to myself. I like the reminders that Emmett leaves behind...what's that make me? A sadist? A masochist? I slowed the brush's trek through my hair as I considered the two terms, getting them confused. Whatever...what's next? Latex and a riding crop? I shuttered, imagining myself wearing some strange latex garb and holding a riding crop...then my thoughts shifted, picturing Emmett with the crop. Wearing black leather pants. No shirt. Oh yeah, this could work, I absently thought to myself, lost in my fantasy as I paused mid-brush to fully appreciate my kinky little daydream.

"What are you doin'?" Jasper asked, staring at me peculiarly through the open bathroom doorway.

"I have no idea," I said, quickly tossing the brush in a drawer to hide my embarrassment. "Gotta brush my teeth, then I'll be down," I turned away from Jasper so I wouldn't have to watch him eyeball me, intent on focusing on the task at hand.

I made my way to the kitchen, slowly thanks to my protesting muscles, mentally preparing to face Esme. Crap, what should I say...I should just stand there and take whatever she dishes out at me. I nodded at my resolution, that's exactly what I would do. Stand there, be respectful, and apologize when she was finished. I rounded the corner, surprised to see Esme in the kitchen cooking, with Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all looking busy too.

Weird, for a group who doesn't eat human food, they sure cooked a lot of it.

"Morning everyone," I said, nervous smile plastered across my face.

Everyone looked toward me at my greeting, smiling, sharing their "good morning's" and the like. Esme gave each of them a knowing look, however, and they scattered like flies.

Oh God. It was worse than I thought. She was really going to chew me out...crap!

I walked toward her slowly, barely resisting the urge to hang my head. "Emmett mentioned that you wanted to talk to me, Esme," I said, feeling like human garbage. "I'm really sorry about the counter, I'm sure it's really expensive, but I can pay for it," if I sell my truck...and a kidney, I thought to myself.

"Bella," Esme smiled before crinkling her forehead. "What?" she asked. "The counter?" She looked across the kitchen at the cracked corner on the island and chuckled. "Oh, that, no dear...that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

She guided us both toward the island so we could sit on the stools. "I wanted to ask you how you were this morning. I can only imagine how..." she hesitated, having the grace to look embarrassed for me, "difficult it must be for a human female to take on a vampire lover, dear."

My face flamed, my blush going nuclear yet again. Why did everyone want to discuss my sex life this morning?

"Especially Emmett. Male vampires are notoriously-" she stopped, looking embarrassed again, "difficult," she said, smiling. "But Emmett...I'm certain he could be very...difficult, dear."

I swallowed, the action making a nervous clicking sound. I didn't know what to say. This whole conversation was...difficult.

"Anyway, Bella, I wanted to speak with you because...well, if you need a note for school today, if you want to stay home and rest," she patted my hand reassuringly, "I could get Carlisle to write an excuse for you."

I laughed, it was nervous and forced, but I managed to muddle through it. "No, no, honest, I'm fine, Esme. Thanks," I finished, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're sure, dear? We can't help but hear things...you'll get used to it after your change. We respectfully ignore each other, but I just wanted to make sure you were really okay."

I opened my mouth, closing it again quickly, only to repeat the action a couple more times. I must have looked like a fish. Oh God, the whole house knows about my spanking issues. I forced myself to breath like a normal person, intent on not passing out from hyperventilation. "No, I'm good. Honest," I implored, patting her cool hand with my nuclear hot one.

She watched me intently for a few seconds, but not long enough to make me feel awkward...well, more awkward. "Okay, if you're sure dear." Then she stood suddenly, hugging me with such intensity that I couldn't inhale. "Bella, I'm just so happy...you and Emmett, you're just so good for each other." She released me, taking my exuberantly smiling face in her hands. "And I'm thrilled that I'll have another daughter in the family soon."

Her words brought tears to my eyes, and it was my turn to hug her, though I knew my earnest hug probably felt like nothing to her. "Thanks, Esme," I whispered, not trusting my voice with much more.

"Now," Esme said as she broke our hug apart, "go before you're late for school. I gave Emmett a breakfast for you to eat on the way. I hope you like it," she said as she shooed me out the door toward the garage.

I nodded, smiling back at her as I made my way to Emmett's Jeep. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were lounging against the behemoth, each of them wearing a smirk.

That's when it hit me. I'd been set up. They wanted me to think that Esme was pissed about the granite.

I stopped and snorted out a laugh. "You jerks," I said indignantly, earning a chuckle from the trio.

Alice and Jasper seated themselves in the Jeep quickly, while Emmett lingered to help me get in, knowing I'd be sore this morning.

"Sorry," he said softly as he buckled my seat belt.

"Don't be," I said, smoothing his hair with my hand. "I'm not."

He kissed me chastely on the lips before speaking again. "That's my girl," he whispered.

"Why is he sorry?" Jasper asked from the backseat as Emmett made his way to the driver's side.

"Jazz," Alice replied, trying to pacify her hypersensitive husband.

"Hey," I said, quickly changing the subject as Emmett handed me my breakfast sandwich and headed toward the main road, "where's Edward's Volvo?"

"Gone." Alice's reply was purposely cryptic, and I bit into my sandwich thinking she wouldn't be able to withhold information for long.

Esme's sandwich was ridiculously delicious. Like, so-good-it-almost-made-me-want-to-forget-what-I-was-talking-about delicious, but I quickly came back around.

"Where's Rose?" I asked after swallowing the bite, quickly taking another.

"Gone."

I rolled my eyes at the pixie, though she was seated behind me and missed the full effect.

"Gone," I repeated blandly. "This sandwich is really good," I remarked offhandedly, taking another bite and hoping to get Alice riled.

"I don't see how," Jasper responded. "It smells like roadkill."

"Well, it's delicious roadkill," I said, popping the last bite in my mouth.

"People!" Alice finally spoke up, unable to take it any longer. "Don't you want to know where they are?"

Emmett and I exchanged a blasé look, causing Jasper to chuckle. "Nah, not really." And it was the truth, I didn't care where they were. "I just want to know if they're together."

"They're together," Alice said quickly, unable to disguise her smile in her voice.

I pivoted quickly in my seat, grimacing at my protesting muscles. "Together, together?"

Alice shrugged. "Can't tell yet, but all signs point to soon if not already."

My shoulders slumped a little, but I was still pretty excited. Just get your head out of your ass, Edward, I thought to myself.

"You know Edward. He's so...stuffy," Emmett said. "Probably wore tweed diapers when he was a kid."

Alice and I laughed at Emmett's joke, and I turned to sit back in my seat, exhaling at the pain in my muscles.

"Damn it, Emmett," Jasper roared from behind me, "she's hurting!"

"Jasper, don't," Alice warned. "Bella is fine."

"Like hell she is," Jasper snarled, though he was sitting back again.

I turned in my seat again, earning another protest from my aching body. "Jazz, what Emmett and I do in the bedroom-"

"And kitchen," Emmett added, smirking despite Jasper's foul mood.

"And kitchen," I amended.

"And sofa," Emmett said again, earning a giggle from Alice that time.

I exhaled, starting over. "Jazz, what Emmett and I do...wherever we do what we do," I said for Emmett's benefit, "is between the two of us." I softened my tone and expression. "You're just gonna have to trust me, big brother."

Jasper held my gaze for a moment before closing his eyes briefly. He shifted his gaze out so that he could glare out the window. "Fine. But one word from her, Emmett, and I will bite your head off...literally."

I smiled at Jasper, earning a small smile from him in return. "Thanks, Jazz," I said before returning to my seat again, surprised that we were already pulling into the parking lot.

"Made it with time to spare," Emmett said as if nothing had happened. "No thanks to our lil' drama queen back there," he hooked his thumb towards Jasper, earning a growl from the blond.

Emmett exited the vehicle quickly, coming around to open my door for me and help me out. "I know you've heard this a thousand times this morning," he said, slinging my bag across his shoulder so he could take my hand, "but, are you sure you're okay?"

I laughed, sliding my bag from his shoulder as my feet hit the pavement. "I'm fine, scout's honor," I said, holding up two fingers before furrowing my brow and adding a third. I could never remember exactly how that went, anyhow.

Emmett kissed my forehead. "Call your dad before class," he said as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, feeling intoxicated by the vampire in front of me. I had the strangest urge to pinch myself, everything just seemed too...dreamy.

"See you soon," Emmett said before closing my door and making his way back to the driver's side.

The school day was pretty uneventful. It seems that the populace was pretty unwilling to make a big deal out of the strange, sexual liaisons of any Cullen, so everyone kept a wide berth when it came to Jasper, Alice, and myself. I spent the rest of the week at the Cullen home, phoning Charlie a couple of times every day. Our girls night out went very well, and we thoroughly enjoyed the latest vampire flick, laughing and getting shushed every so often.

Edward and Rosalie were MIA, with no word from either one all week. Alice assured everyone that they were fine, just working out a few things...like the possibility of a new relationship blooming between the two. Finals were no big deal for Edward, he'd been auditing classes the last semester anyway, having earned all his credits by December.

Emmett was exceedingly sweet all week, making every effort to treat me as gently as possible...except when I asked nicely for my punishment. That riding crop was looking like a real possibility after all.

Charlie felt that all was well, and by Sunday I was making my way to his house to prepare for my final exams. Emmett met me in my room each night, of course, though I spent much of my time studying for my exams while he read or played some sort of hand held video game.

"I can't believe I'm graduating," I said one night. It seemed surreal.

Emmett paused his game and sat on the edge of my bed, dwarfing the small frame. "Hey, I was thinkin', after graduation, maybe we could go away somewhere...just us."

I smiled, feeling it spread across my cheeks. I liked the idea...time away would be great, especially after this hell week. "That sounds perfect. Where to?" I asked.

Emmett smiled, flashing his dimples, before flopping back against my pillows and turning his game back on, "It's a surprise."

"Em," I warned, "I hate surprises. Tell me," I whined.

"Nope," he said succinctly.

"Please," I begged.

"Nope."

I huffed, knowing I wouldn't get so much as a peep out of him. Maybe Alice would help me later.

"Fine," I said, turning back to my dreaded text.

Hours later I clapped the book shut, forgetting about Charlie sleeping down the hall. I froze, but Emmett reassured me that Charlie was out like a light.

"I'm done, if I don't know it now, I'll never know it."

"Sleep, sweetheart. Just think, tomorrow is your last high school exam," Emmett whispered, smoothing my hair away from my face as I climbed in bed. "As a human, anyway."

I cringed. I didn't relish the idea of going to high school over and over again. How...hellish.

"It's not so bad, Bells," Emmett said, reading my expression.

"At least we'll be together," I whispered, feeling my eyes getting heavy already.

"Always, babe...always."

I awoke in pretty much the exact same position in which I'd fallen asleep...which meant I was stiff and achy all over. But, it was an early day, my last final, and graduation rehearsal. Hallelujah!

The day flew by, and before I knew it, graduation day itself came and went. Renee wasn't able to stay long with the closing date on her and Phil's house looming, but she made certain to embarrass me plenty of times, especially when it came to Emmett. She made several references to his good looks, and more than a few to his size...and I'm pretty sure a good chunk of those were double entendres. After dropping Renee off at the airport, with pictures taken and diploma in my hand, Charlie and I made our way home, stopping at the local diner for a little dinner celebration.

Gotta love Forks.

The cruiser pulled in the driveway, and I spotted Emmett's Jeep immediately. He was leaning against the vehicle still wearing his dress clothes from graduation, looking every bit like a male model.

I jumped out of the cruiser, going to him immediately.

He stooped to hug me. "Congratulations," he said again as he picked me up and off the ground.

"Thanks!" I said as he put my feet back on the ground. "I can honestly say that senior year was the longest year of my life," we shared a secret laugh, both knowing the real reason behind my statement.

"Come on in, Emmett," Charlie said as we moved toward the door. "I guess you kids are going out tonight to celebrate Bella's graduation?" Charlie asked, quickly getting out of his "monkey suit." He allowed Alice to pick out his clothes for graduation, so he looked great, but he felt out of his element in the dressy suit and tie. If it wasn't his uniform or jeans, then it was a "monkey suit" in Charlie's world, and not something he wanted to wear.

"Actually, sir," Emmett responded, squaring his shoulders, "I was hoping to speak with you...alone."

I shot a look at Emmett but he never looked at me. I turned my attention back to Charlie, noticing his pause at hanging his coat in the closet. His shoulders dropped a bit at Emmett's response, and he fumbled with the hanger longer than necessary.

Charlie turned slowly, locking gazes with Emmett. "Right," Charlie said, as though he was expecting this from Em. "We can go out back if you want." Charlie gestured to the wooded area and I cringed, waiting for him to make some comment about how it would be a good place to hide Emmett's body or something.

Instead, he opened the door, gesturing for Emmett to go ahead of him. Charlie turned back toward me, "We'll be back in a little while, Bells."

Um, oka-a-a-a-y? "Sure...I'll just, uh, change my clothes," I stuttered, shell shocked.

"No, don't. Emmett might wanna take you out tonight or somethin'," Charlie said. "You know, celebration and all."

Emmett's eyebrows shot up, obviously surprised by Charlie's attitude. "That would be great sir, thanks."

"Yeah, sure," Charlie said, sounding less than enthusiastic about his own suggestion.

Okay, I thought to myself as the door closed, I'll just sit here while you men folk go outside and have a grown up conversation, probably about me, without me. I huffed at the empty room, stomping my foot before kicking my stupid heels toward the closet. Forget it, I said to myself, I'm not wearing the heels any longer.

I stomped off, not caring one iota that I was acting like a petulant child. I stalked from window to window, watching Charlie and Emmett as they talked. Well, Emmett talked, Charlie just mostly nodded and looked up at the sky like he'd rather be any where in the world but here.

Poor Charlie, it had to be uncomfortable to have a normal, human reaction to a vampire. I knew other people were weirded out by the Cullen's, I'd seen their reactions...especially same sex interactions. Charlie was fine with Alice and Esme...even Carlisle in small doses, but his few meetings with Edward and Jasper always seemed, well, strained. I'm sure Charlie felt the same way about Emmett, yet he was forced to be in close proximity to him. Alone time like this was probably paramount to torture.

I watched as they turned their backs to the house, effectively blocking any chance I had at reading either one of them.

"Come on guys, turn back around," I whispered to the window, ducking quickly when Emmett in fact turned his head toward me.

I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle, realizing I looked like a lunatic cowering under the window sill.

Jeez, just how good was his hearing, anyway?

I stayed crouched like that for several minutes, hand over my mouth, until I heard them making their way back to the door. I jumped up from my crouch, dashing upstairs to grab a nice, comfy, non-lethal pair of flats.

"You kids have fun," was all Charlie said as he made his way upstairs, presumably to change out of the rest of his monkey suit.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, extending his hand for me.

"Where to?" I asked, wrapping my hand in his and heading for the door.

"Port Angeles? Dinner?"

I crinkled my nose, "I just ate...I'm not really hungry."

Emmett eyed Charlie's progress up the staircase before turning his smoldering gaze back to me. "I'm sure we can find something to do," he replied seductively, bending to pick up my haphazardly discarded heels before heading out the door.

"Ugh," I grumped, "Leave them...I can hardly walk in those shoes, Em," I protested.

Once outside, Emmett stopped and turned so that we were face to face...er, rather, chest to face in my case. "I never said you were gonna to be walkin' in them, kitten."

My heartbeat accelerated at the use of his pet name and southern drawl. God, did he really think he needed to try to seduce me?

We made our way back to the Cullen home quickly, finding it blessedly empty. I was thankful for the chance to be alone with Emmett. I'd missed him terribly the last few days. He'd insisted I focus my energy on school, so that left precious little time to be together. Other than some occasional seriously heavy petting, we'd been abstaining, and I was more than ready to break that trend tonight.

"I like this blue dress," Emmett replied, tugging my shoulder strap as we entered the living room.

"Thanks, the color reminded me of your eyes...your human eye color," I amended.

Emmett lifted his chin once in response. I recognized the look in his eye, and I knew I could have just given him the formula for cold fusion and he wouldn't have given a pooh. Emmett was a very focused vampire right now, and his focus was geared toward getting said dress off me...as quickly as possible.

I stepped up on the staircase, preparing to make my way to the bedroom, but I turned at the last minute when the front door opened, signaling Rosalie and Edward's return.

"Ro'?" Emmett questioned as the blond made a mad dash toward us, hugging me to her.

"Hey, Rose," I said with the small amount of oxygen left in my lungs. "Still human...breathing here."

"Sorry! Sorry," she said much more softly, giving a slight shrug. "I'm just happy that we caught you before you left."

"Before we-" I started to question her, but Emmett cut me off.

"Actually, guys, we haven't exactly talked about that yet, so-," Emmett raised his eyebrows high on his forehead, a silent order to keep mum.

"Oh, right," Edward said diplomatically as he stepped forward, pulling Rose to his side.

Rose dropped her hand, grasping Edward's hand in her own. Their intertwined fingers drew my eyes down, and I quickly glanced back up at Rose, her eager smile and small nod confirming my suspicions.

I smiled back at her, our exchange silent but speaking volumes. Of course, I still wanted details. It had been days since they'd disappeared, and I was more than curious as to what transpired between the two.

"I need to borrow her, Emmett...girl talk," Rosalie chirped, her demeanor softer and more sisterly than I'd ever glimpsed.

I looked at Emmett, my eyes a mixture of confusion and eagerness, as Rose pulled me with her up the stairs and toward her bedroom.

"We're gonna have a talk, mister," I said to Emmett, trying to sound menacing.

What did Rose mean when she observed that we hadn't yet left?

Emmett flashed his trademark smirk as he nodded to me. "You just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. I don't plan on doin' much talkin' tonight."

I shook my head at him. Incorrigible.

"Emmett," Edward spoke as Rose and I hit the second landing, "what's up with the heels?"

"What? You don't think they go with my outfit?" I rolled my eyes as Rose laughed at Emmett's retort.

"So, you guys are-" I started to ask as we cleared Rose's bedroom door, but she turned quickly, putting her cool hand on my mouth as she shook her head.

Instead, she led me to her en suite, turning on both the tub and shower faucets. When I looked at her quizzically, she stood close to me, whispering in my ear, "It makes it really hard to hear anything."

I nodded. Boy, Alice was gonna be pissed that she missed this one.

"Hey, wait for us," chirped the pixie, as if on cue.

Where the heck did they come from?

Esme and Alice strode into the bathroom, which was now filling with steam. I perched on the edge of the giant tub, Alice sat indian style on the floor next to me, leaving Esme perched next to me on the tub while Rose pulled up a small vanity stool.

"Hey guys," I said, surprised to see the two newest arrivals. When had they arrived, anyway?

Esme smiled sweetly, but Alice was all business. "So?" she said sharply, her attention focused on Rose. "I had the strangest vision, Rose, involving a ring and a white dress."

I inhaled quickly. "What? You're engaged," I managed to keep my shock to a whisper, though just barely.

Rose smiled, showing us the ring I'd missed on her finger. It was beautiful and suited both her and Edward well.

Esme engulfed her daughter in a hug, and I had no doubt that both of them would have been crying if they'd been able to produce tears. Alice and I exchanged wide smiles, both of us clearly giving ourselves an "atta girl" pat on the back for our obviously successful Puritan romance advice.

"So, old school flirting worked?" I asked, whispering again.

"Very much so," Rose said as she moved her hand from Esme so that Alice and I could properly inspect the jewels. "And the robe bit? Sheer genius Alice."

Alice breathed across her nails, giving herself a faux polish on her shirt. I laughed at her display, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"But you and Emmett in the kitchen, that little display sealed the deal."

Huh? And by huh? I of course mean...huh?

"Oh come on...we were doing laundry, you guys made a pizza," she said, trying to jog my memory.

Which brought a flood of memory back to me...oh God, we didn't just make a pizza that night.

"Well, after the sex and the biting-"

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, standing as I clutched my stomach. "You saw that? You both saw that?" My voice raspy, my whisper long gone.

"Um, yeah," Rose said matter-of-factly. "I thought you guys were doing it on purpose...you know, after Alice said to be ready for something around eleven," she used air quotes at the end, looking funny and condescending at the same time.

"Oh my God," I whispered, sitting back down. Alice patted my knee as though I were a fretful child, while Esme rubbed soothing circles on my upper back, laughing softly. "Oh my God," I said, making a face as I looked at Rose, quickly turning my head from her. "I'm so mortified, Rose, I can't even look at you."

"Bella," Rose whispered, "don't. It was exactly what we needed...what he needed. Thank you." She finished speaking, holding my flaming face in her cool hands.

I offered her a quick but small smile, still feeling sick but minimally better.

"So, what happened?" Alice asked. "You and Edward saw Bella and Emmett," she paused, glancing at my face before continuing, "in the kitchen," which was Alice-speak for having wild monkey sex in the middle of the room, "and Edward just...what, had to have you?"

Rose sat back, looking very prim and proper. "No, not exactly. In fact, we haven't," she swallowed nervously, the action looking unusual on her, "we haven't had sex yet...Edward wants to wait until after the wedding," she laughed, the sound reminding me of bells again, and I laughed with her.

Little did she realize that I knew exactly how much of a stickler Edward was for that particular tradition.

"Of course we'll wait until after you and Emmett-"

"Get back from vacation," Alice finished quickly, looking from Rose to me.

"Yeah, well, I don't know when we're leaving...or where we're going, for that matter," having just learned of said getaway only moments ago.

Alice, Esme, and Rose each exchanged knowing looks, making me realize that each of them knew exactly what Emmett had planned.

"Oh come on," I whisper-whined, "we're girl bonding." Still, silence greeted my plea. "You saw me having sex with my boyfriend, Rose...you owe me."

Rose looked nervously at Alice, who then looked to Esme. Esme shifted on the tub, glancing toward the door, nodding slightly.

Our small circle tightened. "You're leaving tomorrow," Rose whispered, my human ears barely able to pick up the sound.

"Tomorrow?" I whispered back, certain I'd misheard her. "But I don't even know what to pack."

"It's done," Alice whispered, drawing my attention to her. "I packed a bag for you already...it's in Emmett's Jeep now. You'll fly out tomorrow."

"Fly? I haven't told Charlie anything...he'll flip!" I squeaked out the last bit, my whisper faltering, and earning a small shush from Esme as she continued to glance at the door.

"He knows, dear," Esme assured, patting my hand.

"But-"

"That's enough," she said, though she was speaking to Alice and Rose. "We've told her enough, let Emmett do the rest."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get an ounce more out of these girls. The mood quieted, making me feel guilty. This was Rose's big moment, after all.

"So," I said, trying to sound chipper, "you're getting married!"

Rose smiled, making her look even more beautiful and breathtaking. "I know," she all but squealed.

We spent our last moments in the now significantly steamy bathroom giggling like patients in an insane asylum. We turned off all the water, finally making our way to the door. I opened the ornate door, still giggling, only to find Emmett looming in the doorway, with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle not far behind him.

"Wha-" I started to question, but he didn't budge, blocking me from leaving the room.

"Oh, Emmett," Esme scolded, somehow gliding past me to shoo Em out of the doorway. "Stop lurking," she said, pushing past Emmett toward Edward, hugging him tightly as she whispered her congratulations.

"Lurkin'?" Jasper questioned, sidling up next to Emmett. "Is that even possible? He's a little...big to lurk."

Emmett just stared at Jasper from the corner of his eye, not really turning to face him. He wasn't really angry, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Hey," I said, standing on my tiptoes to garner his attention, gently wrapping my arms around his neck. "Rose and Edward are getting married!"

He smiled down at me, taking a second to wrap his arms around my waist. "So I heard...good news travels fast, huh?"

I quickly kissed him on the lips before ducking out of his embrace, unsure about his funky mood. Had he overheard us in the bathroom? Did he know the others blabbed? Was it really that big of a secret, anyway? Sheesh.

I turned to face Edward, finding that Esme had just released him. I quickly moved toward him, hugging him tightly. Well, as tightly as my puny human arms could manage, anyway, before releasing him.

"Congratulations!" I said, clutching his shoulders in each of my hands. "I'm so happy for your two. I'm just glad you both see how perfect you are for each other."

Edward let out a small laugh, I'd clearly caught him off guard. So far, so good...might as well go for the gold, here, Bella.

"So, when's the big day?" I asked, hoping to blind side him into an actual answer.

"Oh, ugh, after-" he started to respond.

"Later." Esme interjected, giving me a knowing smile.

Damn it.

"Oh...after-later. That really narrows it down." I said, sharing Esme's grin.

"Well, you know Rose and Alice. There will be lots of planning." Jasper said, taking my hand like a true southern gentlemen.

"And we'll have to fight over who gets to be the maid of honor, or matron of honor," Alice said, hooking her arm through my free one as she smiled at Rose.

Help me, I mouthed to Emmett as the two led me out of the room.

He crossed his arms over his large chest and leaned against the wall, cocking his eyebrow. No, he mouthed back, shaking his head.

I tried to scowl at him, but didn't quite manage to pull it off, laughing instead as Alice, Jasper, and I left the room.

Alice and I sat on Emmett's large bed as Jasper scanned through Em's video game collection, complaining about always getting stomped by his younger brother. Alice sighed heavily as she waited for her laptop to load, eager to look at the latest in bridal wear.

"Hey," Emmett said, surprising me. I never even heard him enter the room. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, pulling up the chair and wrapping his legs around my feet like we used to do at Hattie's diner years ago...decades ago.

"Sure, just let me change," I said, moving to stand.

Instead I found myself swooped up in Emmett's arms, his stubbly grin staring back down at my surprised expression.

"When I asked you if you wanted to go for a walk, I didn't mean you were actually gonna have to walk."

"Emmett!" Alice called out, stopping Emmett just moments before leaping out the window.

And, by the way, I don't care how many times that happens, I can never really get used to it. I still close my eyes and assume it's the last time I'll ever be alive.

"No more bite marks...it was hard enough finding a graduation dress to cover the two you've already given her," Alice warned.

Emmett smirked before responding, "Yes, dear."

Once safely outside, Emmett let me shift onto his back, and we ran through the forest at full speed. As a human, it was always hard to handle such speeds...if I tried to look around, I'd end up getting sick, so I just closed my eyes, tucked my cheek against Emmett's shoulder, and held on for the ride.

When we stopped, I opened my eyes, shocked to see that we were on top of the old fire tower, the one Emmett took me to when I'd arrived back from the old time line.

"So," he said as he lowered himself, allowing me step down as gracefully as possible.

"So," I said back to him. I hated the knot in my stomach, and I couldn't shake the feeling that he was mad at me for prying.

"Are you...okay? I mean, with Edward and Rose?" he asked, sounding concerned and just a little pissed.

My brows knitted together. Clearly I was missing something here. "What? Am I okay?"

He absently kicked a loose floorboard before planting himself firmly, crossing his arms across his chest again. He looked upset, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

This must be the weirdness that other humans feel around the Cullens, I distractedly thought to myself.

"Well, I just know that..." he paused, his jaw muscles flexing as though his next words were going to be physically difficult to say, "in the other time, you loved him, and I thought-"

My jaw fell slightly slack at his words, suddenly everything made sense. The lurking, his tension. I exhaled, making my way to him. I placed my open hands on his chest to stop his speech.

"That was a long time ago," I said, staring at his dark colored eyes. "And I thought I loved him." I reached for Emmett's hands that were tucked against his chest. "I had no idea what love was back then, Em. Not until you." I squeezed his hands tightly, hoping he could sense the sincerity in my words.

He continued to stare at me for several seconds before speaking. "So, you're okay then?" He asked, a small smile forming. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently kissing my forehead. "When I heard, I couldn't help but wonder if you'd be upset."

I let out a small laugh, "I honestly couldn't be happier. Have you seen those two together?" I asked, pulling away so I could study Emmett's face. "It's like they were made for each other."

He smiled down at me again, this time it was genuine and uninhibited. "You still goin' away with me?"

I nodded, seeing no need to let him in on the fact that I already knew a few of the details.

"How about leavin' tonight?"

"Tonight!" I barked. "I thought we were leaving tomorrow!"

Emmett's smile grew larger. "I knew they couldn't keep their mouths shut," he said, shaking his head. "How much do you know?" he asked, backing me toward a wooden wall.

Oh man, I walked right into that one. Sorry, ladies.

"We leave tomorrow?" I squeaked, apologizing with my eyes.

"And?" he pressed, sliding off his jacket and slipping it around my shoulders before he pressed me against the wooden wall.

"And..." I hesitated. How was I supposed to think when he was pressing down on me like this? "And we're flying."

"And?" he asked, picking me up so that I had to wrap my legs around him.

"Oh, um, Alice packed for me...my bag's in your Jeep." I finished the last bit breathlessly.

Emmett paused, silently staring at me as if he expected more. "That's it?" He asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded my head quickly. "That's it. They wouldn't tell me where, or for how long...nothing."

"Oh, well...good." Emmett said, gently sliding me back down the wall.

What the?

"I need to hunt before we leave," he said quickly.

"But I'll see you tonight?"

His shoulders dropped a bit, giving me my answer. "Alice and Rose are insistin' on this damn...slumber party thing tonight," he exhaled, running his hands through his hair. "Seems they want you all to themselves. Girl talk, I guess." He rolled his eyes. "Be on the lookout for bridal magazines."

I shivered.

"They'll be over at Charlie's shortly after I drop you off."

"Charlie's!"

Emmett nodded. "Jazz and Edward are huntin' with me, so..."

Oh, I see, I thought to myself, giving Carlisle and Esme a little "alone time."

"Poor Charlie," I laughed. "Alice and Rose? I almost feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, well, according to Alice, Charlie won't be able to hang around long...seems you kids nowadays like to throw a lot of graduation parties and serve a lot of alcohol."

I rolled my eyes. Guess there wasn't much else to do in Forks for some people.

"So, I better get you back home so you can spend some time with your dad before Alice and Rose get there, and before he has to leave." He started rolling up his sleeves, protesting as I moved to hand him his jacket. "Plus, I'm starvin'."

I laughed as he pretended to attack me, my breath coming faster and faster with each move until we were near the edge of the platform.

"Hey," he asked, swooping me in his arms bridal style, "wanna jump?"

"Oh, I don't know...it's a long way down," I licked my lips nervously.

"Come on," he urged. "Tell you what, we jump, and I'll give you a hint about where we're goin' tomorrow."

I thought about it, then nodded, my curiosity sufficiently piqued.

Emmett smiled widely, pulling me even closer to him. "Trust me," he whispered just before stepping off the platform.

I closed my eyes tightly, clutching my face to Emmett's neck. Good thing he didn't need to breathe, I had my arms wrapped around his neck so tightly, there is no way he could have taken half a breath. My stomach did somersaults as we fell through the air, and I didn't breathe again until I felt Emmett land.

He chuckled softly as he unfurled my hands. "We're down, sweetheart," he whispered. "See, just like a ride at an amusement park."

I stared up at his smiling face as he placed my feet on the ground. "No, not at all like an amusement park," I hissed, smoothing my dress down even though it was fine. "An amusement park has...harnesses," I gestured with my shaking hands, imitating the bulking harnesses worn on most rides. "And...and, seat belts!" I gestured again, my hands still shaking.

Emmett laughed at my display, and I scowled at him. "What's my hint?"

"East," was his only response.

"East? East? What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're goin' east, Bells," he said, turning so that I could hop up on his back.

"Emmett, we're in the Pacific Northwest. Excluding Asia, everything is east," I ground out.

"Well then," he said as he looked back at me over his shoulder, "guess you know we're not goin' to Shanghai."

I climbed up on his back, barely resisting the urge to smack him upside his ass. "You're gonna pay for that one, Em. I just need to figure out exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Oh," he purred seductively, "I like the sound of this."

"No, no, no, Emmett. I'm talking real punishment. Oh yeah, payback, baby."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Bells," he laughed moments before taking off for the Cullen home.

When we stopped, we were standing beside his Jeep. He opened the passenger side door for me, then quickly hoisted me inside the large vehicle. "See," he purred again as he buckled my seatbelt, "just like an amusement park."

He kissed me when the seatbelt clicked. Not just an average kiss, this one was filled with passion and sensuality, quickly igniting a fire within me. I reached for him, my hands landing on either side of his face, my thumbnails scratching delicately against the stubble on his jawline.

"You're still getting your punishment, Em," I purred, placing a quick kiss on his lips before pushing him out of the door.

He smiled as he ran around the front of the Jeep, quickly climbing inside. "You can't blame a guy for tryin', right?" he asked as he started the vehicle, making our way to Charlie's.

We made light small talk as we headed down the road. It was already starting to get dark, and I imagined there would be plenty of graduation parties kicking into full gear once under the cover of darkness.

We parked near the house, Charlie's cruiser still in the drive. Emmett hesitated, turning toward me instead of making a move to get out of the vehicle.

"This is gonna sound crazy," he said, ducking his head and looking a little unsure of himself, "but, I miss you already."

Awe, Emmett might be big and stronger than any grizzly, but he was really just a teddy bear. Well, he was my teddy bear, anyway.

"I know," I said, taking his hand. I knew exactly what he meant. "We haven't spent a night apart since...," I trailed off.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. Longer for me than you," he shrugged. "Since your junior year," he answered my unasked question.

My eyebrows rose high. "Junior year?" I asked. I hadn't spent a night away from Emmett since he'd been attacked by the bear, but his revelation shocked me. "You've been staying with me that long, but we weren't a couple?" I asked again as I used those ridiculous air quotes on my last words.

He winced at my question even though I was smiling. "Well," he hedged, "Carlisle pretty much demanded that I keep my distance so that I didn't screw anything up. Based on what Jasper told Alice, and what you told me when I was human, it was pretty clear that you came from some future time. We didn't know what would happen if I changed the natural course of things...but," he paused, reaching for my cheek, "I couldn't stay away from you. I tried," he said, laughing. "It lasted for about," he looked up, feigning concentration, "um, three seconds...maybe less."

I laughed at his expression, and he slowly moved his hand from my cheek, down my shoulder and arm until he reached my hand. "Three whole seconds, huh?"

"Besides," he continued, not missing a beat, "I couldn't just leave you out there for Mike Newton."

I cringed, offering my own laugh this time.

"Or Edward," he said, though much softer.

"Edward? But we were never a couple in this time line," I responded, furrowing my brow. I didn't like the direction our conversation had taken, and I tensed.

Emmett smiled at my tension, shifting so that he could better face me without releasing my hand. "No, but, it wasn't exactly clear what would happen at first."

I scrunched up my face again, preparing to ask him what the heck he was talking about when he clarified.

"Carlisle thought it would be best to let nature take it's course, so to speak...and if you were meant to be with Edward, then-" he shrugged, looking casual. Only the tense set of his jaw and shoulders gave away his anxiety at the memory he held. "But," he said, smiling brightly, "it didn't work out that way, and I decided to do things my way...which probably resulted in the most cold showers taken in the history of Forks High School."

I let out my breath at his joke, feeling my tension go with it and smiling at the release. "One of these days, you'll have to tell me everything I missed," I said, feeling melodramatic as I clutched his cheek.

"Deal," he said succinctly as he slid my hand from his cheek to his lips, kissing my palm. "I'm not exactly eager to end this...but I know I should let you spend some time with your dad before he gets called away and the girls get here."

The girls. I smiled inwardly at his lingo...he made it sound like the three of us would be up half the night painting our nails and having pillow fights.

Emmett walked me to the door, kissing me quickly after we said our goodbyes before making his way back to the Jeep. Charlie and I spent much of our time eating cold pizza as we talked about my time in Forks. I couldn't help but notice that Emmett's name came up nearly as often as my own in each of Charlie's stories.

"Dad," I said, garnering his attention immediately with the use of the paternal name, "you sure talk about Emmett an awful lot...I think you have a crush on my boyfriend." I smiled at him, letting him know I was just kidding.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to have a story to tell about you without Emmett. He's pretty much been in your life since you got here, Bells," he smirked, looking chagrined at my earlier comment. "Hell, lookin' back," Charlie said, taking a thoughtful pose, "he's pretty much been askin' about you since that time he spotted your picture on my desk in the station."

"What?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"Yeah, he did some work for me down at the station the summer before you came out here to stay with me," Charlie said. "Part of some pre-college mechanical engineering course," he said, shrugging. "To be honest, I never gave that program much thought. I was just thankful to get the station fixed. That damn roof was a mess and those stairs were a law suit waiting to happen," he rambled.

I cleared my throat, motioning for him to continue when he glanced in my direction.

"Anyway, he spotted your picture on my desk and snatched it up so damn fast I thought he was gonna take it and run."

I smiled, imagining Emmett momentarily forgetting himself and giving Charlie a glimpse of his vampire reflexes.

"He asked me who you were, and when I told him, he looked like the weight of the world just fell off his shoulders," Charlie finished, shaking his head. "I swear Bells, I think that boy fell in love right then and there." He rolled his eyes, though he clearly fought the urge to smile at the memory.

"Huh," was my only response before the phone rang, cuing Charlie to drop his already forgotten pizza crust and head toward the kitchen.

Based on his comments, I deduced that the graduation parties were in full swing, with several drunk former seniors already gearing up for trouble.

"Damn it Bells, I'm sorry but I have to help the guys with some less than legal graduation parties." He huffed as he put on his gear. "I tried to get out of this, but we're short staffed and-" I held up my hand, signaling him that all was well.

"Don't worry about it," I managed around the chewy pizza crust in my mouth. "It's no big deal. Alice and Rose are spending the night anyway...if that's okay," I added, just in case.

"Oh, sure. Good. I'm glad you're not alone on your graduation night." He turned to grab his hat but quickly turned back around to face me. "Not nearly as glad as I am that you're not out at one of these drunken parties, though," he said, smiling as he adjusted his hat on his head. "I probably won't be back until late, so I'll just see you in the morning before you guys fly out-" he stopped quickly, looking like a deer in the headlights.

I laughed, realizing the source of his distress. "It's okay, I just found out that we were leaving tomorrow...I just don't know where we're going."

He nodded once.

I cocked my head. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked, hopeful. If I could manage to get any information from anyone, it would be Charlie.

He nodded once again, making a beeline for the door.

"A hint, just one hint...that's all I'm asking for, just one," I pleaded, holding the door before he could close it.

Charlie looked around, and I half expected Emmett to jump out at any moment myself. "Um," he said, looking back at me again. "East," he replied coolly before waving goodbye and jumping in his cruiser.

East, I thought to myself. Wonderful. Thanks for that revealing bit o' information, Charlie.

A/N:

So, Rose and Edward are finally hookin' up...well, as much as our very Edwardian Edward can allow himself to hook up anyway. And it seems that Emmett took Bella's reaction to this new development well. Er, he took it well once he realized that Bella honestly and truly did not harbor any romantic feelings at all for Edward (poor Em, he's so possessive).

Of course, now we have a fun vacation to consider. Hmm, I wonder what sort of antics our favorite human and vamp will find themselves in this go round? And where, exactly, are they going, anyway?

Nah-nah-na-na-nah...I know where they're goin'!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:

Wow, we are winding down to the end here, huh? Looks like Bella might have to endure a vampire wedding...and not her own.

But, at least she has a wonderful vacation lined up with her oh-so-hot-and-sexy-as-sin vampire. What does Emmett have in store for Bella, and who will they encounter along the way?

^^I feel compelled to issue a bit of a warning here...things get a little intense with dominant Emmett in this chapter. There is a hint of anal sex in this chapter (*cringe* is that like being a little pregnant...I mean, you either have anal sex or you don't, right?). Anyway, if that sort of thing is not your cup o' tea, you'll see it coming a mile away...move on. It's certainly not integral to the story itself. I just really, REALLY like dominant Emmett, and this was a personal writing thing I felt compelled to hurdle...sort of hurdle, ugh.^^

Legal: SM still owns all things Twilight...but I sure find myself thinking about it. A lot. Like, a lot-a lot.

* * *

I took out my aggression on the last remaining slice of cheese pizza, chomping into the piece and chewing thoughtfully when I heard a knock at the door, signaling Alice and Rose's arrival. Much to my vexation, we did spend most of the evening doing our nails, conditioning our hair, applying face masks, and other ridiculously girly things that I thought only happened in bad 1950's beach-party-bingo type, B-movies.

But I had to admit, Rose worked miracles on my manicure and pedicure. The french tips looked better than anything I'd seen in any one of the hundreds of bridal magazines we'd been scanning all night.

Yup, all night.

"So," Alice chirped around her watermelon flavored sucker, "you've picked out your dress," she said, flinging the red flagged bridal magazine on my nightstand.

Rose nodded once, popping another cherry flavored sucker into her mouth before adding, "Check."

"And wedding rings," Alice said, tossing a yellow flagged magazine on top of the nightstand.

"Check," Rose mumbled around the huge sucker in her mouth.

They sure liked fruit flavored suckers, considering they couldn't stand much else in the realm of human food delights.

"Venue?" I asked after removing the strawberry flavored sucker from my mouth.

Rose sat up on her heels, reaching for one of the magazines strewn across the floor. "I'm thinking...," she paused, flipping the pages until she found the right one, "Manresa Castle in Port Townsend. With a private ferry arrangement from Port Angeles."

"And an orchestra at the castle...oh, but a harpist solo for the bridal march," Alice added.

"I like it, good idea." Rose said around her sucker.

Somehow, Rose and Alice turned the wedding plan into something akin to a tennis match. I felt like I was at Wimbledon, my head bouncing back and forth between the two as they tossed ideas out like they were professional party planners, right down to the wedding night lingerie.

"So, that's it then," Alice said triumphantly, glancing to the stack of flagged magazines on my night stand.

"Um, when's the wedding again," I asked as I took in the huge stack.

"Before your change," Rose said as she licked around her sucker. "So, less than two months!"

I laughed out loud, looking from Rose to the stack of books and back to the two crazy female vampires. "No way you guys are pulling that together," I gestured to the stack, "in two months."

"Wanna bet?" Alice asked, looking like a contradiction with that innocent sucker in her deadly mouth. "If I do get all the arrangements together, then I get free reign at your wedding when you and Emmett decide to do this," she said smiling confidently.

"Well, I don't even know-" I started to protest, unsure as to how Emmett felt about that sort of thing now. Alice cut me off, though, and my words were moot.

"Deal or not?" Alice asked, sticking her hand out for a good, old-fashioned handshake.

"What if I win?" I asked.

"Please," Alice said confidently, rolling her eyes for good measure.

"Well, when I win," I said, earning another eye roll from Alice, "I'll be able to get out of your marathon shopping trips for...," I hesitated, trying to come up with an outlandish amount of time.

"Doesn't matter," Alice said, holding up her hand.

"A year, a whole year!" I finished, satisfied with my end of the bet. I hated shopping anyway, and Alice's events were legendary. She'd been threatening me with another for the last few days, and I had to say a small thank you for all the finals and graduation rehearsal requirements that kept her at bay.

"Deal," she said, shaking my hand before I even offered it. "Rose is our witness, so no backing out now."

I snorted as I glanced at the stack of magazines on my nightstand. No way, I thought to myself. No freakin' way.

Several addictive suckers later, I fell asleep. I awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking the next morning, my stomach growling in protest of too much sugar the night before. My mouth felt disgusting, no doubt the result of my sugar-fest-a-pa-looza.

I made my way down the stairs, surprised to find Alice plopping pancakes onto Charlie's plate while Rose poured him a cup of coffee. Charlie looked like he was in seventh heaven, and I shook my head at the sight before me.

"Look who's finally awake," Alice said, her head not even turning in my direction.

"Bella!" Charlie said, only now looking somewhat embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving. "I didn't hear you come down."

"We made breakfast," Rose said, smiling down at Charlie.

"But they won't eat anything," Charlie said, smiling like a loon at Rose and Alice.

Hmm, someone certainly is smitten.

"Charlie," Rose chided, "I told you, we already had breakfast." She made her way back to his plate, giving him more bacon.

I snickered as I made a small plate of eggs for myself, grabbing a couple of slices of bacon too. Anything to get rid of the nasty taste in my mouth.

Note to self: No suckers before bed.

Rose walked by me with a coffee carafe in hand. "You don't drink coffee, do you?" she asked, obviously trying to remember if she'd ever seen me drink the hot beverage.

I shook my head but it was Alice who responded. "Uh-uh," she said, bringing Charlie another serving of hash browns.

Where the heck is all this food coming from anyway?

"Remember the espresso? And Emmett?" Alice prompted, leaving both Charlie and myself in the dark as to what the heck those two were talking about. "Poor Emmett," Alice said softly. "I brought her some English Toffee Cappuccino, it's in the microwave."

"See, Bells," Charlie said between bites. "Told you there wasn't a story to be told about you without Emmett in it somewhere."

"I'm beginning to see that," I said, glancing at both Alice and Rose before devouring my eggs.

The girls kept Charlie sufficiently entertained while I readied myself for my upcoming vacation. I started to get a little excited from the uncertainty of not knowing where we would be going, my nerves giving way to enthusiastic acceptance.

After my shower, I stood in my robe facing my closet. I bit my lip, unsure about what to wear. Casual? Dressy? Something for warm weather or cold? God, please don't let it be cold.

I gave up, turning quickly so I could ask Alice what I should wear today. Instead, I ran into a wall. Or rather, I ran into an Emmett shaped wall.

"Hmph!" I managed, my hands going up to my face and his chest at the last second. I looked up, finding his honey colored eyes staring back at me. "Emmett!" I whispered loudly, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed at my reaction. "Well, I'm happy to see you too," he whispered back, pulling me back against him when I tried to step backward so I could better see him. He lowered his lips, his intentions clear moments before he kissed me gingerly on my lips. "I missed you...more than I thought possible."

I blinked away the daze from his proximity and breath, smiling up at him. "I missed you too."

We continued kissing our hellos, stopping only when we heard Alice clear her throat from the doorway.

"You're early," she growled at Emmett, crossing her arms over her chest in an effort to appear menacing.

"I know," Emmett huffed, turning me so that he held me in front of him like a human shield. "What was I supposed to do, Alice? Besides, you guys are doin' a great job keepin' Charlie busy downstairs," he purred behind me, one of his hands going from my shoulder to my hip in a lazy, curve hugging way. "I thought I might keep Bells busy up here."

I felt my face flame red as I offered Alice a small smile, shaking my head at Emmett's antics.

"No way," Alice said, reaching for my hand as she gently but firmly pulled me from Emmett's loose embrace. "We've got her for two more hours...and we're about to look at baby pictures. Charlie's feeling nostalgic."

"Huh?" I asked, half protesting. Charlie had baby pictures? This couldn't end well.

"Baby pictures?" Emmett asked, his interest piqued. "What the hell...he never offered to show me any of Bella's baby pictures."

"Probably because he didn't want you thinking about making babies with his baby, Em," Alice whispered loudly as she smoothed my towel dried hair. "Two hours," she said over my shoulder, making eye contact with Emmett who still lingered behind me. "Then you can pick her up...but not a minute earlier."

I could practically hear Emmett roll his eyes behind me. "Fine...but I get to say goodbye, right?"

"If she isn't downstairs in one minute, I'm ratting you out, Em," Alice threatened, but we all knew it was an empty threat. Her smile gave her away.

"She's a bossy lil' pixy," Emmett said as he took my hand, pulling me to him as Alice prepared to close the door.

Alice held up a single finger, pointing to Emmett. Her version of a one minute warning, I suppose.

"One minute," Emmett said as he took my face in his hands, stooping to place a slow but chaste kiss against my lips. "We could do a lot in one minute."

I smiled against his lips. I didn't doubt his words. Not one bit.

"I'll see you in two hours, sweetheart," Emmett said before kissing me again.

His kisses were teasing, and I knew he was purposely keeping me on edge. I had a feeling he was setting the tone for the rest of the day.

"Two hours," he repeated again, making his way to the window, "then you're all mine for two weeks."

"Can't we just leave now?" I asked, already knowing the answer but hopeful just the same.

"Can't," he said, holding his arm in the sunlight that barely trickled through the window. My eyes were captivated by his sparkling skin, but I tore them away when he started to speak again. "Alice says the clouds will be back in an hour or so...we'll be clear then." He shrugged his nonchalance. "Can't exactly knock on the door now looking like a disco ball, can I? Charlie might ask a few questions." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and I knew it bothered him. He was just as eager to leave as me...maybe even more so.

"Fine," I fake huffed, earning a genuine smile from him. "Two hours. How bad could it possibly be?"

Alice yelled for me at that moment, and Emmett shot me a sympathetic glance. "Are you kidding me? Rose and baby pictures? Good luck, Bells," he said just before disappearing out the window.

"I'm getting dressed," I yelled back to Alice before yanking a pair of jeans from the closet, pairing them with a simple cotton blouse. I dressed according to what Emmett was wearing, figuring I would be safe following his lead.

I headed downstairs to endure the Kodak legacy. Honestly, how many pictures could Charlie have anyway?

After the third photo album, I realized that Charlie had hundreds of pictures. Heck, maybe thousands. Not many were bare-butted baby pictures, but some were just as bad. Most were of me and Jake in La Push, earning more than a few sad sighs from me. I missed my friend, but my past experience in the previous time line told me that avoiding him was in all our best interests.

I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up outside, followed by his knock on the door. I darted up, but Charlie urged me to stay put, insisting that he get the door first. My gut knotted with tension again, and I flopped back down on the floor as I listened to Rose go on and on about a particularly horrible picture of my toddler self trying to drown a piece of driftwood.

Several minutes later, I glanced warily over my shoulder only to find Emmett and Charlie smiling at each other, speaking in hushed tones. Emmett moved to shake Charlie's hand, and Charlie took it...even clapping Emmett on the shoulder.

"What the-"

"Who's this?" Alice asked, breaking my focus on the two men behind me.

"Um," I hesitated, trying to zone in on the picture she held. "Oh, that's Sue...from the reservation," I clarified.

"La Push?" Alice asked, glancing at Rose before turning her attention back to me.

I nodded, curious about the glance she shared with Rose. "Why?"

She shrugged, then dropped the picture as she looked toward Charlie. "I keep seeing this woman with Charlie," she whispered.

"Sue?" I asked, not surprised when Alice nodded her confirmation. "Like with-with Charlie, or just...grocery shopping with Charlie."

"Oh, they're doing more than just buying groceries," Alice said in a normal tone of voice, earning a cringe from me.

More than I needed to know. Way more.

"So, Bella," Charlie said, clapping his hands loudly as he and Emmett made their way into the small living room, "ready to go?"

"I have no idea," I said, moving to hug Emmett hello quickly before stopping in front of Charlie. "I don't even know where I'm going," I said, leveling my gaze at Emmett.

"I already told you. We're goin' east," Emmett said, smiling his best dimpled grin.

Charlie laughed, quickly covering the sound. "East, Bells. See, now you know."

I shook my head at the two men in front of me. "Right, east. I gathered that much. Thanks guys."

I moved to hug Charlie, feeling him tense as usual but doing it anyway.

"I'll see you soon, Bells," he said, surprising me with a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay," I said, stunned.

"You kids have fun," he said as he released me to step back into the living room.

"You guys stayin'?" Emmett asked Alice and Rose, still sprawled on the floor as they went through Charlie's pictures.

"Well, if it's okay with you Charlie, I thought we might go through more of these pictures," Rose said, smiling brightly at Charlie. She looked stunning...poor Charlie didn't stand a chance. He would have promised her the world.

"Oh, sure," he said, trying to regain some composure.

Emmett took my hand, pulling me toward the doorway. He caught my eyebrow quirk and shrugged his shoulders at the sudden interest in baby pictures. "Told you," he whispered as we made our way to the front of the house, "Rose and baby pictures...ugh," he shuddered.

"Bye guys," Rose said, drawing our attention back to the group, making it impossible not to miss the glare she directed at Emmett.

Alice just smiled and waved sweetly, holding another picture of Sue in her hands.

I smiled back, feeling a wonderful peace. It would be nice if Charlie and Sue connected. I wouldn't have to worry about him being alone, eating too much take out from the diner, and drinking way to much beer. Renee had Phil to keep her grounded. It would certainly take some stress off during my upcoming change.

"Jasper's drivin' us to the airport," Emmett said as he walked me in front of the Jeep.

I turned, catching Jasper's small wave and big grin through the windshield. Emmett barely opened my door for me before I scrambled inside, leaning across the seat to give Jasper an Emmett style bear hug.

"Easy, darlin'," Jasper said as he returned my hug in earnest. "Can't have you hurtin' yourself before you fly out, can we?"

"Jazz, I didn't think I'd get to say a proper goodbye to you before we left," I said, hugging him again.

"Like I would pass up the chance to drive this beast," Jasper replied, turning back to the steering wheel so he could start the engine. "Well, and say goodbye to you too, of course."

"She better be in pristine condition when I get back, Jazz," Emmett warned.

"Yeah, well, same goes for Bella," Jasper shot back, smiling sweetly to me.

"Can we keep him, Em?" I asked, giving Emmett my best puppy-dog-eyed pouty face.

Jasper laughed, but Emmett quickly shifted in his seat.

"Gah!, Hell no," Emmett said, though he laughed too. "It'd be worse than taking your dad on vacation with us."

"Or worse, what about Renee," I said, cringing at my own idea.

"Yeah, that might be awkward," Jasper said, his slow, southern drawl sounding sexy as he glanced at me with one eyebrow cocked. "She seemed more than a little interested in Emmett."

"I had to lay it on thick, Jazz," Emmett said from the backseat. "She's my girlfriend's mother, after all."

"Do you think Renee would violate poor Emmett's virtue in the bathroom?" I asked, laughing at Emmett's expression.

"Six ways to Sunday, darlin'," Jasper cooed. "Come to think of it, maybe I should give Renee a little call, fly her out to see you guys on vacation. Spend some quality time with her lovely daughter and her daughter's hunk-sicle."

"No!" Emmett and I both cried, laughing at Jasper's imagery.

"Fine, your loss though."

We made our way to a small airport in Port Angeles, and I turned to ask Emmett about our flight.

"No commercial flights, sweetheart," Emmett said, ducking his head a bit. "I chartered a plane instead...Delta isn't exactly vampire friendly," he said.

My rebuttal died on my lips. It made sense. It's not like Emmett could just walk off a plane in a sunny area. He'd need time to wait it out in a hanger or something.

"You two say your goodbyes," Emmett said as he pulled out an iPod and a blindfold from his back pocket. "Then you have to put these on until I take 'em off."

Emmett's golden eyes locked on mine, and I couldn't stop the rush of heat I felt spreading low in my abdomen. Holy crap, I thought to myself, I am so deviant. He whips out a blind fold and I immediately start thinking about a riding crop...and did I just "whips" to myself. I need therapy. I need therapy. I need therapy.

"Um, Emmett," Jasper stage whispered loudly so I could hear, "I think she likes the blindfold."

"Yeah, I got that too," Emmett replied, his eyes darkening.

My face flamed again before I snatched the items from Emmett's hand. "Just...give me those," I said, "and go do your checking in thing-y."

Jasper turned to face me as Emmett made his way to the building. "I'm gonna miss that blush, darlin'," he said, touching his cool hand to my cheek.

"Jazz, I'll be back in two weeks," I replied, already missing him.

"No, I meant I'll miss it when you can't blush anymore."

Oh, right.

"But," he finished, "I can't wait to see the new and interestin' ways you'll be embarrassin' yourself." He leaned forward, kissing me on the forehead just as Charlie did earlier. "I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't just as eager as Emmett for your change, darlin'."

"Soon, Jazz," I said as he released me. "After the wedding."

"What?" He said, his posture stiffening somewhat.

"After Rose and Edward's wedding," I clarified. "Sheesh, Jazz, is there another wedding?"

"Well," Jasper collected himself, "sometimes Alice does like to re-do the nuptials and all." He softly shook his head, causing his blond curls to bounce. "You know Alice, it's never a small event. You scared me, darlin'."

"You're safe, Jazz," I replied, laughing at his big-eyed expression.

"Good to know...at least for now."

Emmett returned with some paperwork. "Ready? We'll go through security and head out."

I hugged Jasper goodbye, catching his mild threat to Emmett before he departed, leaving Emmett and I to make our way inside the building. Security for chartered flights was much less taxing than commercial flights, and before I knew it, Emmett was asking me for the blindfold and iPod I'd stashed away in my bag.

"Seriously?" I whined as I fished out the black scrap of cloth.

"Seriously," he replied, leaving no room for debate. He turned me around, tying the cloth firmly before leaning down to whisper into my ear. "Maybe later we can explore whatever fantasy was goin' through that pretty head of yours earlier."

I swallowed though my mouth was completely dry. Damn vampires and their extrasensory skills.

"Alright, iPod in so you can't hear, then I'll guide you until we're seated on the plane, okay?"

I nodded my acquiescence, feeling uncomfortable that I was standing in a small airport with a blindfold around my eyes.

He gave me the earbuds so I could put them in myself, but he turned the music up loud enough that I couldn't hear a thing except the songs on my device. We made our way to the plane, slowly, until we were seated. When I started to remove the earbuds, Emmett held my hands for several minutes, preventing me from taking them out until he was ready.

"Okay, antsy," Emmett finally said as he pulled the earbuds from my ears, turning off the iPod altogether and yanking my blindfold down. "We're refueling in Texas, then heading-"

"East," I finished, smiling brightly.

"Yes, east. Now, Mr. Dyson and Mr. Rae will be getting us there," Emmett said, gesturing to the two men who were busy checking equipment, "but don't ask them any questions about where we're goin', 'cause they won't tell you."

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look sullen but failing miserably. Instead, I found myself staring wide-eyed at the decor. This was no ordinary chartered plane, not that I'd been on any before, but still...it was nice, with seating for at least ten. The decor was neutral and tasteful, and the whole thing just screamed money.

"Emmett," I started to protest, but he held up his hand.

"Bella, it's the only way we can travel long distances safely."

An older man made his way to us, clearing his throat before approaching. "Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, we are ready for departure. Will you be needing anything before we make our way to the cockpit." Mr. Dyson, "Co-Pilot" according to his tag, asked politely.

"Um, where are we going again?" I asked coyly, not really expecting an answer, but trying just the same.

Mr. Dyson glanced at Emmett, who smiled knowingly up at him, before returning his gaze back to me.

Crap, I thought to myself. It was worth a try, anyway.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, miss," was his only response as he tipped his hat at me before walking toward the front of the plane.

I settled into the leather seat, resigned to my fate. Emmett sat across from me, facing me. His frame dwarfed the chair, and I couldn't help but smile at the contrast that surrounded us. "Buckle up," he said, smiling.

I did just that, and watched out the window as we left Forks behind in a cloudy haze. Once in the air and above the clouds, sunlight filtered into the cabin through the small windows, catching Emmett's cheek and arm.

He held his hand out, turning it over so the light reflected off his palm. "Try explaining that to a flight attendant," he said, smirking.

"I see your point," I said. "What about," I paused, gesturing with my chin toward the cockpit.

Emmett shrugged, "There are some humans who work for us," meaning vampires. "They're paid very well for their discretion."

I raised my eyebrows high on my forehead, nodding in acknowledgment. It made sense, they would need humans for some things...like travel and government paperwork.

My stomach chose that moment to let loose with an angry growl, causing Emmett to laugh. "Hungry?" he asked, unbuckling his belt while motioning for me to do the same. "I just asked them to stock the galley with some sandwiches and deli stuff...didn't think you'd want full service on the flight."

I nodded again, he knew me well. "Thanks," I said, and I meant it. I appreciated his awareness that I'd already be uncomfortable. A personal flight attendant would have sent me over the edge of my comfort zone. Way over the edge.

One giant veggie sandwich and huge bag o' chips later, I found myself nursing my orange soda, dozing with my head on Emmett's shoulder. Before I knew it, we were landing in Texas so we could refuel.

"Blindfold up, iPod on," Emmett said, grabbing my knee to wake me from my nap.

"Oh, do I have to," I whined again.

He paid me no mind as he pulled the cloth over my eyes again, kissing me before putting the earbuds in. "You taste like orange soda," he whispered. "I like it," he said before popping the earbuds in.

What's the deal with vampires and artificial fruit flavorings? I thought to myself. Alice and Rose with the fruity suckers, Emmett with the orange soda. Weird.

I drifted off while waiting for Emmett to return. A couple of hours later, I awoke, surprised to feel his shoulder beneath my cheek. I was even more surprised to realize that both the blindfold and the earbuds had been removed.

"You were out cold," Emmett said, pulling me against him. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep all the way through."

I glanced out the window, noticing the orangey tones. "It looks like it's getting late," I said, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Yeah, we'll lose four hours flying east, and the flight takes a bit longer in a smaller plane like this," he said, looking around. "We'll land around sunset, maybe just a little earlier with any luck."

I looked up at him, coyly batting my lashes, "Where, exactly, are we landing?"

He smiled down at me, his dimples deep in his cheeks. "Nice try," he said before leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose. "Not happenin', though."

"Sir," Mr. Dyson politely interrupted, "we'll be making our decent within the next," he paused to glance at his watch, "thirty minutes." He glanced at me and smiled before turning his attention back to Emmett. "We thought you might want to begin...making your arrangements before we break the clouds."

I sighed, already knowing said arrangements involved my blindfold and iPod.

"Thank you," Emmett replied, chuckling softly. "I'll get everything together back here."

Mr. Dyson smiled, probably thinking we were crazy. "I'm on it," I said, snickering as I popped my earbuds in, reaching for the iPod as Mr. Dyson ambled away and back to the cockpit.

"Wait," Emmett said, his voice muffled thanks to the earbuds. "Wait," he said again once I removed them from my ears. "Do not remove anything. I'll take off the blindfold as soon as I can, but it's gonna be longer this go round. I'll guide you everywhere, just trust me, okay?" He waited expectantly for my reply, obviously wanting me to convey my understanding...and my surrender.

"Sure," I said softly. "I trust you," I whispered softly against his lips before kissing him once, then replaced my earbuds, smirking at his expression.

"No fair," he said, his voice again muffled.

"I never said I'd play fair...and we still have your punishment to consider," I replied before flicking the iPod on, allowing Emmett to tie my blindfold once again.

Time passed quickly as I sat and waited, blinded. I could feel the loss of the sun; wherever we were landing, it was cloudy enough that I missed the warmth from the beams. I said a silent prayer of thanks, thinking the lack of direct sunlight would at least make things easier for Emmett. Then I reconsidered the seemingly fortuitous turn of events, realizing Alice probably told Emmett today was the day for travel, wherever we were going.

Emmett released my hand, placing both my hands in my lap and pressing them there. I took his cue to mean "stay put" so I did just that, feeling odd and vulnerable in my seat. I started to fidget shortly before Emmett returned, and he popped out one of my earbuds so I could hear him.

"Hop on my back, okay sweetheart?" He asked, popping the earbud back in quickly before I heard any additional outside noise.

I nodded and he helped me stand, then placed both my hands on his shoulders once he turned around; letting me feel him lower himself so that I could climb on.

I felt like an idiot, but I smiled anyway. Emmett was certainly going all out, and my head spun with possibilities. Where the heck were we anyway?

We made our way out of the plane, and the smell of fresh air drifted to me. I couldn't distinguish any one scent from the other, except for the overwhelming odor of jet fuel and exhaust. It was definitely warmer here, and the humidity felt sticky. I snuggled closer to Emmett, my own personal air conditioner.

After walking for some time, he patted my bottom, letting me know that he was about to put me down. He walked me forward just a bit before stopping me, backing me against what felt like a vehicle. He placed me firmly against the metal, holding my shoulders in place until I nodded that I would stay put, but not before rolling my eyes beneath the blindfold.

I felt the vehicle rock, and I assumed Emmett was loading our luggage inside. Then he removed my earbud again so that I could hear him. "I'm gonna pick you up and put you inside the truck, okay?"

I nodded, struggling for any clues I could glean from the tiny amount of outside noise I heard moments before he popped the dreaded earbud back in, cutting me off again.

Once inside the cab, I felt the leather seats of the interior. The truck smelled new, not like a rental, and I raised an eyebrow. Leave it to a Cullen to buy a new vehicle rather than rent one...it probably violated some vampire covenant somewhere which stated that the undead weren't allowed to lease a car.

I felt Emmett hop inside, his cool hand finding mine immediately as he urged me to move closer to him. I sat in the middle of the long bench seat, directly next to him, while he buckled my seat belt. Before long, the truck started moving and we were underway.

The music and my lack of vision soon gave way to more snoozing, and it wasn't long before I was sacked out on Emmett's shoulder again, my head tucked against his neck and chest as his right arm held me steady against him.

I woke up when Emmett removed my earbuds again, though no noise came from them. I absently wondered how long they'd been off, surprised that the sudden silence didn't wake me from my nap.

"We're here," Emmett said, sounding like a kid at Christmas. "Ready?" He asked, his hands on my blindfold.

I nodded, smiling. Heck yes!

He pulled my blindfold down, letting me take in the view from the windshield. I looked forward, noticing the trees across the land as far as I could see.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked. I could tell he was hopeful, but didn't actually expect me to know.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

He took my hand in his, "Come on, let's get out, walk around...see if that helps."

We hopped out of the truck's cab, and I looked back when he shut the door. It was definitely new, it's shiny black paint glinting in the twilight. Four cabin doors preceded the long bed, making it look huge. Leave it to Emmett to secure one of the biggest pick up trucks I'd ever seen.

He moved us along the path and away from the pull off onto which we'd parked. We continued walking along the scenic boardwalk, and I noticed lights from a town not far away.

"Any ideas?" He asked eagerly.

I looked at all the trees again before replying. "Forks?" I said, laughing. "That's about the only place I know with this many trees."

"Guess again," he said, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. I should know this, I thought, watching Emmett's steady gaze on me. I'd been to Canada once or twice...there were lots of trees there too. I scanned the horizon again, my eyes going back to the small town in the distance. Emmett's gaze turned to the town too, before looking back at me again, his eyebrows raised high as he squinted at me, practically willing me to read his mind.

I looked away from him, again scanning the horizon. Think, Bella. Forks had trees, but we'd been on a plane for hours, then driving...no way he'd do all that just so we could stay home. Think. He brought me someplace that I should recognize. Not Arizona...not this type of forest. The last time I saw this much forest outside Forks was...

Oh. My. God.

"Tennessee!" I said, jumping up and down.

Emmett's smiled, slapping an orange and white Tennessee Volunteers baseball hat on his head before engulfing me in one of his trademark bear hugs. I returned his hug with crazy enthusiasm, and Emmett spun me around before lowering me again, pulling me to him so that my back rested against his chest.

"That town down there," he said, pointing toward the bright lights down the hillside, "is Gatlinburg now."

I looked up at him over my shoulder. "That's Gatlinburg?" I asked. "It's so much...bigger."

He snickered. "Yeah."

I shivered as a cool breeze blew in, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You're cold, I'll go get your jacket," Emmett said, already moving to leave.

"No!" I shouted much louder than necessary, causing Emmett to stop immediately. "No," I said, smiling, and in a more normal tone. "The last time we were here and you left to get my jacket, I didn't see you for a while."

He smiled, returning to me. "I'm a little different now, Bells."

"Yeah, well, if it's all the same to you, we'll both go get my jacket."

He kissed me before speaking again. "Fine...wanna walk around before we check in to our cabin?"

Cabin? I thought to myself, liking this vacation more and more.

"Sure," like I would deny him anything.

We spent a couple of hours walking the main strip, which was now filled with hundreds of shops ranging from standard tourist traps to expensive stores catering to wealthier clientele. The change was remarkable, and I couldn't help but compare the Gatlinburg I knew to this brightly lit, mini-Vegas style tourist destination.

"Wanna go check in now," Emmett asked as I stifled a yawn.

How the heck could I be tired? I spent a good chunk of the day napping here and there. I nodded my head, eager to see the cabin and settle in for the night.

We drove a few miles away from the bright lights of Gatlinburg proper, making our way into a more secluded area. Cabins large and small dotted the hillside, and I smiled at the tranquility. We finally parked in a pull off near a large cabin, and Emmett indicated he would get everything together for our arrival.

I waited in the truck, smiling at his orange and white hat covered head. Had to support the local university sports team, I suppose.

He returned quickly, hopping in the truck and driving up the hillside. The paved road gave way to gravel, and I turned my attention to Emmett.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked, already knowing it was a dumb question before it left my lips.

He nodded. "I've been here a few times," he answered, looking from the gravel road to me.

"Have we been here before?" I asked, curious if he'd brought the other time line version of me to the cabin.

He laughed. "No. I haven't been here since you came to Forks."

I nodded, laughing at myself too while silently hating the fact that I didn't have any memories from my other time line self.

Emmett turned off the gravel road, easily hitting the nearly invisible gravel turn off for the cabin. We drove about fifty yards through densely treed forest before the cabin came into view. It was gorgeous, the two story log structure encapsulated within the looming trees. The front porch stretched all the way around the structure, looking inviting with it's rockers, ferns, and other welcoming furniture and decor. A warm glow lit the windows, making the large cabin cozy and homelike.

"It's beautiful," I said, craning my neck as we approached the front of the structure.

"Wait, it gets better," Emmett replied.

We pulled the truck around back, parking it in the garage.

"Did I spot a hot tub on the upstairs balcony?" I asked, hopeful.

"Maybe," Emmett replied cryptically.

I giggled, hopping out of the truck eagerly, running to Emmett's side. We made our way inside through the garage door, which opened to a small mud room then gave way to the expansive kitchen. There was a definite lodge feel to the place, with it's richly appointed warm maple and stone kitchen decor, hardwood floors throughout, and warm but neutral wall colorings. Leather furniture as soft as butter filled many of the rooms, and I had to touch everything.

"This place is amazing," I said, smiling at Emmett. It was luxurious, but not in an over the top kind of way that made me feel uncomfortable. Well...maybe just a little.

"Glad you like it," Emmett replied, setting our bags on the floor. "It's home for the next two weeks."

"I guess it'll do," I said, shrugging.

Emmett put his hat on the counter, slowly making his way to me. "Wanna see our bedroom?" He asked, not even trying to mask the seduction in his voice.

"Please?" I asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Emmett said, bending down as if to kiss me, but slinging me over his shoulder, caveman style, instead.

I laughed and pseudo-screamed as he carried my upstairs, flinging me unceremoniously onto the king sized bed inside the master bedroom.

I sat up and looked around the dimly lit room, noting the already lit fireplace in the corner. "It's huge," I said, remarking on the size of the suite.

"Don't worry," Emmett said, kicking off his shoes as he made his way to me, "I promise to be gentle."

I laughed at his sarcasm, moving to scoot away from him but finding the headboard all too soon.

"No where left to run, kitten," he said, sliding his shirt off moments before he reached for the button on my jeans.

I let my hands drift to his shirtless chest, enjoying the hard coolness of his pecs and abs. "I'm not running anywhere," I said, breathlessly.

Emmett's darkened eyes narrowed, and I noticed his jaw muscles flex and release several times. He pulled my jeans and panties down, urging me to lift my hips so that I could help him. He even yanked my socks and shoes off as he pulled the garments free.

"Bella," he nearly growled as he nuzzled the tender flesh of my neck, unbuttoning my cotton blouse. "I'd wanted this first night here to be slow...gentle," he breathed out the last word, clearly struggling with himself. "I don't think-" he said, grinding his jean covered erection against my wetness, "I don't think I can do that right now...I need you." His mouth covered mine, his tongue dominant and demanding. I felt his teeth scrape my lip, and I briefly tasted my own blood before he greedily lapped at the abrasion.

"Then take me, Emmett," I said when he released my mouth, sliding out of my bra and blouse, completely naked though he still wore jeans.

Emmett made quick work of his remaining clothing, causing me to smile at his fervor. He settled between my legs, sliding his fully erect cock up and down my wet folds, testing my readiness with it's swollen head while balancing his weight on one arm. Once satisfied, he leaned down to kiss me intensely before plunging himself deep inside me, both of us grunting our satisfaction.

He remained still for several seconds, his forehead resting on mine, giving me some time to adjust to him stretching me, filling me. My muscles were still clamped down on his cock, stunned by the intrusion, but it felt amazing. He'd never pushed in so deeply before, not all at once at least, and I needed some time to catch my breath from the surprise.

"You okay," Emmett asked, his unnecessary breath coming in short bursts.

I nodded, still not trusting my voice.

"Fuck," he whispered, "you feel so good. So hot, tight...I feel you gripping every inch of me, baby."

I whimpered at his naughty talk. He knew it turned me on to no end. I pushed against him, grinding my clit against his pubic bone, earning a hiss from him before he took the invitation to move inside me. He retreated, pulling out completely before slamming back into me over and over. My first orgasm washed over me, and I held Emmett against me, pulling him down onto me as I grasped his ass, biting into his shoulder as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through me.

"My girl's a biter," he whispered, moving a few wayward tendrils of hair away from my neck as he licked and nipped the sensitive flesh below my ear. "I like that," he breathed into my ear, rocking himself against my clit again and again. "I'll like it even better," he said, moving so that he could look me directly in my eyes, "when you can break my skin with your teeth...your nails. Mark me like I mark you."

His breath nearly caused me to swoon, while his words seemed to ignite a passion within himself. Emmett was certainly looking forward to vampire Bella, that much was apparent.

He set a bruising pace, but I couldn't complain. He made certain to move himself against me so that I came twice more before he allowed himself release. He stilled, lowering himself on his elbows so that he supported most of his weight, though we remained connected.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, kissing me softly.

"I love you too, Em." And it hit me just how much I did love him. I loved everything about him. I loved Emmett when he was human, and I loved Emmett now, as a vampire.

He pulled himself free, and I groaned as I shifted my body. Yep, I would definitely be sore tomorrow.

Emmett sat back on his haunches, watching me for a second or two. "You okay?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

I nodded, curling my head against a pillow. "Just tired." I didn't want Emmett to worry, and the last thing I wanted was for him to feel like he needed to reign himself in even more. I knew he couldn't be completely free with me and my ridiculously fragile human body, but I trusted him and I knew he would never push things too far.

"Did I...," Emmett paused, "did I hurt you?"

"No," I said quickly, clutching a sheet to me as I sat up. "You didn't hurt me. I liked everything we did...but my thighs aren't used to such a workout, Em." I smirked, hoping to lighten the mood.

He smiled back, though I could tell he wasn't buying my excuse. "Take a bath with me before you fall asleep, 'kay?"

He asked so sweetly, how could I possibly refuse?

Two hours later and one warm bath down, I found myself tucked in bed. I practically fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I vaguely remembered Emmett telling me that he was going for a quick hunt before the rain set in for the night.

I awoke late the next morning, which was no surprise given how exhausted I'd been the night before and the fact that I was still on Pacific time despite the clock's insistence that I follow the Eastern timezone's protocol. Eleven in the morning came early in Tennessee, especially for me.

I sat up, quickly pulling the sheets to me, shocked that I'd slept naked.

"You know I've pretty much seen every square inch of your body, right?" Emmett said from one of the chairs in the sitting area of the master bedroom, scaring the pooh right out of me.

"Jeez, Emmett," I chastised playfully, "shuffle some pages or something. Don't scare me first thing in the morning."

He looked down at the paper he'd been reading before picking it up off his lap, loudly rustling the pages. "Better?"

I shook my head at his banter before reaching down at the foot of the bed for the shirt he'd discarded the night before. I slipped it on, inhaling his scent as I pushed each button through it's loop. I looked up, catching Emmett's smile. "What?"

"I love it when you do that."

"What...wake up?"

"When you put on one of my shirts. The way you smell it...every single time. It's a very vampire thing to do, Bells," he said, smirking as he folded his paper. "Plus, it's sexy as hell." He stood, making his way to the bed.

I swallowed as I watched him, all grace and power as he moved. I blinked quickly, though, coming back to my senses. "Wait!" I exclaimed, flinging the sheets to the side so I could stand.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, firing questions like a worry wart.

I furrowed my brow before laughing. "No, nothing's wrong," though I was a bit sore. "It's just-" I hedged. "Well, if you come over here, and we're in bed...we'll never leave. And I'm starving." My stomach growled loudly, as if to emphasize my point.

Emmett laughed, stopping in his tracks though he was no more than six feet or so from me. He held out his hand. "Come on, lil' human, let's get you some breakfast. Then we can stop by one of the stores to get some groceries if you want."

I glanced out the window, noting the gloomy, overcast day. Forks weather, but warmer. I met Emmett downstairs once I finished getting ready, and we made our way to a local pancake house. It was no Hattie's, but it was still pretty darn good. Afterward, we stopped to get a few groceries since Emmett knew that I hated to eat at restaurants all the time.

"How long are we staying, Em'?" I asked as he continued to fill the small cart. Based on his heavy handed shopping, I was beginning to think we were moving into the cabin...permanently.

"Two weeks," he said, reaching for some blackberries. He held up the small container, smiling and wagging his eyebrows like he'd just found some hidden sex toy in the produce section.

I laughed, nodding, as he tossed the package in the shopping cart.

"Two whole weeks, no Forks," I said. It seemed surreal, being back in Tennessee. Even though nothing was as it had been when Jasper and I had last visited.

We finished up our grocery shopping, heading back into the cabin just before a quick storm broke out.

"What about when the weather breaks?" I asked Emmett as we put away the years worth of food that I and I alone was expected to consume in two weeks. "It won't be cloudy here all the time like Forks."

Emmett reached up, placing the peanut butter on it's too high shelf. "No, but Alice says it'll be cloudy or rainy on most days. I'm sure we'll find something to do when it's sunny," he said, turning his sultry gaze to me, leaving no doubt as to what that "something" might be. "Plus, the main cabin has tons of movies and video games if you just want to relax."

"I've watched you and Jazz playing video games...there's nothing relaxing about that."

"Good call, Bells...I can still kick Jasper's ass online," Emmett said, looking suddenly eager to partake in a good Jasper bashing.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett as I put away the last of the food.

"Wanna go check out the main cabin, see if there's anything interesting in there? We can always go round up some movies some place else if they don't have anything good," he said, looking way to eager to get out and about.

Cabin fever? I laughed to myself at the double entendre.

"Sure, sounds good."

We walked to the main cabin, with Emmett helping me avoid most of the puddles in the gravel road leading back toward the main road. After narrowly missing not two but three puddles and various exposed tree roots, he finally gave up and insisted that I piggy back it the rest of the way.

"Okay, I can make it from here without tripping, Em," I pleaded, wanting down so that the older lady in the rocking chair on the front porch didn't think we were some sort of lunatics.

"I don't think so, Bells," Emmett said, his step never faltering on the gravel roundabout that arched toward the main cabin. "I'm well aware of just how accident prone you are."

He made his way up the short staircase leading to the main cabin, gracefully depositing me on the porch under the watchful eye of the older woman near the doorway.

"She's a little clumsy," Emmett said, hooking his thumb in my direction.

I made a face at Emmett's back, prepared to defend myself before thinking better of it, shrugging instead. "He's right. I am clumsy." I offered to the now smiling lady.

"That's sweet," she said, her dimples showing more as her smile grew. "A true Tennessee gentleman, I see," she said, pointing toward her head, indicating Emmett's orange and white University of Tennessee hat.

"Yes ma'am, I try to be," Emmett said, nodding toward her as he held the door open for me to enter the main cabin.

I smiled and waved goodbye to the woman on the porch, who continued to watch us as we made our way inside.

"She was nice," I said, taking in the size of the main cabin.

"It's Tennessee, babe, everyone's nice," Emmett said as he playfully bumped me forward. "Go on, it get's better."

"This place is huge...and gorgeous." A large stone fireplace flanked one end of the entranceway, while exposed wood beams were visible in the vaulted ceiling. Earth tones mixed with warm, rich colors, giving the whole place a feeling of coziness despite it's large space.

"I'm gonna go see if they have Halo," Emmett said, pointing toward a bookcase filled with video games. "Movies are there," he said, gesturing toward another set of shelves opposite the games, "and books are scattered here, there, and everywhere," he said, pointing to various shelves. "Just have them scan it on the Cullen account," he finished, quickly kissing me before darting off.

I approached the wall of movies, finding a couple of comedies that looked promising. I even found a couple of action flicks for Emmett. After browsing for a bit longer, I glanced over my shoulder, finding Emmett's orange and white hat looming near the last row of movies. I made my way to him, reading the description on one of the DVD covers as I closed the distance.

"Hey Emmett," I said, absently hooking my finger through one of the belt loops on his jeans, "I can't remember if we've seen this or not."

"Did uncle Luke lose one of these?" Emmett's voice carried over to me, and I turned to find him standing about ten feet away...with a little boy no more than four years old in his arms.

My jaw dropped as we made eye contact, Emmett's eyes darting from me to the man standing beside me. The man who's belt loop I'd absently tugged on just moments earlier.

I turned to face the stranger beside me, beyond startled to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at me.

McCarty blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, jerking my fingers away from his belt loop as though it were made of molten lava. "I thought you were...," I stopped talking as his smile grew, gesturing instead toward Emmett.

God, he even has the dimples.

"You must be uncle Luke," Emmett said, now directly behind me and sounding just a little menacing.

Pfft! Who am I kidding? Emmett sounded more than a little menacing...and if looks could kill. I bit my lip as I considered their macho displays.

"How about you be uncle Luke right now, and I'll be Emmett," the man said, never taking his eyes off me.

I felt heat flood my face as I backed up, finding myself flush against Emmett.

Strike that. I found myself flush against a softly growling Emmett.

"Luke McCarty, I swear I don't know why I ever let Noah spend any time with you at all," a small woman barked at the man. She was no bigger than Alice, and just as feisty. She stepped up to Emmett, who'd managed to school his features, her expression changing quickly from angry to a beaming smile as she reached for the toddler in his arms.

Emmett smiled back as the boy slid into his mother's arms, the toddler's eyes dancing back and forth from Emmett to his uncle.

"Uncle Luke, mommy," Noah said, reaching for Emmett again.

"No baby," the woman said. Her olive complexion, dark hair, and hazel eyes gave her an exotic look, and I couldn't help but think how she looked like some of the native people from Jake's reservation. "I'm sorry, I'm Celia McCarty," she said as she smiled to both Emmett and I. "And this is Noah, say hi baby," she said, bouncing Noah on her hip.

Noah waved eagerly, his blue eyes and dimples drawing me in like a sucker. I'd be willing to bet that Noah's daddy was the source of his McCarty DNA...so Luke likely had a brother.

"And that's Luke McCarty," she said succinctly, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "My husband's little brother."

I couldn't help but laugh, immediately thrown back to the first time I'd met Anna-Beth. I wondered if Celia and Luke shared the same brother and sister-in-law relationship that Emmett and Anna-Beth shared.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said to Celia and Luke, smiling as I caught Noah's eye too.

"Emmett Cullen," Emmett said out loud, though he had yet to take his eyes off poor Luke.

"Cullen," Luke said, cocking his head to the side a bit as though he were thinking about something. "You're in the three bedroom cabin at the dead end, right?" He asked, his eyes going from me to Emmett and back again.

I knew what he was insinuating, and I cringed.

"Three bedrooms? I had no idea...we just use the one," Emmett said, sliding his arm around me in a false casualness.

"Uncle Emmett!" Noah suddenly yelled, his voice echoing off the stone in the cabin as he reached for Emmett again.

Emmett handed me the video game before offering to take Noah from Celia...who looked both shocked and embarrassed as she handed him off to Em.

She shook her head, her dark shoulder length hair cascading to shield her face as she leaned forward. "That's just...weird. He never goes to strangers."

"I can certainly see why Noah's drawn to him," the older woman from outside spoke as she made her way to us, probably due to Noah's loud proclamation just moments ago. "He looks like Luke." She gestured between Luke and Emmett. "They could be brothers."

I nodded, she was right. Emmett and Luke both wore an orange and white University of Tennessee hat, and they were built much the same. Both were tall, wide, and muscular, though Emmett was the larger of the two. Emmett was, of course, fair complected and had dark hair and eyes while Luke had the trademark McCarty blue eyes, though his hair was a blondish-brown and his skin already showed the early signs of a summer tan. Both now sported dimples, as Emmett was smiling at Noah, and Luke was smiling at me.

"Auntie Emmie," Noah yelled, clapping loudly. I wondered if the loud noise was painful for Emmett's ears, but if so, he gave no indication. He just smiled, holding Noah as the boy clutched a handful of Emmett's shirt, waving to his aunt...Emmie?

No. Way. No freaking way.

"I'm Emma," she said, smiling, "and this is my wonderful niece, and two of my nephews."

I swallowed hard, suddenly very aware of my pulse hammering in my throat. Emma. She would be in her seventies by now, her blue eyes only slightly dulled by age. This was her. Little Emma. I'd been there when she was born. Heck, I'd even changed her diapers!

My breath came in rapid bursts, though I tried to calm myself. Emmett glanced down at me, sensing my inner struggle.

"I'm Emmett," he said, laying on the vampire charm pretty thick so that no one would notice me and my mini-nervous breakdown. "This is Bella," he said, inclining his head toward toward me.

"Uncle Emmie!" Noah blurted, sounding so much like Jack that my heart literally ached for the McCarty family I'd left behind.

I bit my lip hard in an effort to stifle my gasp. Emmett reached down with one hand, trying to rub soothing circles on my lower back.

"We're here on vacation from Washington," he said. "Thought we'd better get some movies and games for when the weather's not so great."

"Washington, huh? Figured you'd be used to all the rain," Luke said, his gaze hardening as he watched Emmett.

"Oh Luke, shut up," Emma scolded, moving to step between Luke and myself. The older woman was shrewd in her observation, picking up on my tension, but mistaking Luke and Emmett's posturing for the source of my anxiety. "I don't think they're gonna have any trouble figurin' out how to occupy their time while we get soaked in the mountains."

Emma cast an apologetic glance toward Emmett and I before moving to take an increasingly rowdy Noah from Emmett's arms. "It's too bad," she said, shifting Noah on her hip, "Gatlinburg is really a lovely area, but with all this rain, I'm afraid we might not make a good impression."

Emmett gave a small laugh, his arm tightening around my waist. "We love Tennessee...it feels just like home."

Emma beamed up at Emmett, probably feeding off his alluring vampy vibes.

"Well, I guess we should get these scanned so we can get back to the cabin," Emmett said, gesturing to the cases in my death grip.

"Oh, sure," Celia said, quickly taking the discs from me so she could log them.

Emma shifted Noah again before finally deciding to hand him over to Luke. Luke proceeded to tickle Noah mercilessly, causing the toddler to elicit a series of high pitched squeals and giggles. "You know," Emma said, turning her attention away from Luke's retreating form and back to Emmett and I, "you two should stop by for dinner tomorrow night. We're grilling burgers and hot dogs on the deck at five. Just some family and friends."

Emmett glanced down at me, his eyes silently asking if I would be okay. I gave a small nod and Emmett turned his attention back to Emma. "That sounds good, we'll see you then."

We made our way back to the cabin with little incident, though I did drop the cases twice before Emmett finally insisted on carrying them.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, his voice laced with concern.

I hesitated to answer him, not sure how I was feeling. "Did you know? I mean..." I paused, changing my tone. I wasn't mad at Em, but for some reason, I'd taken an accusatory tone. "I'm okay," I said, smiling up at him. "It's just...I changed her diapers."

"I know," he smiled, pulling me close as we continued walking along the gravel road. "I thought it might be a nice surprise for you." Emmett idly kicked a larger rock out of the path. "I guess I didn't think it through very well."

"No," I said quickly. "Thank you, I'm glad to see Emma. I'm thrilled to see your family."

Emmett gave a small growl. "Yeah, it's a shame I'm gonna have to kill my own nephew. I guess McCarty's are just drawn to you."

I snorted indignantly at his imagery. "I have a feeling Luke is like that with everyone...he strikes me as quite the ladies man." I paused, feigning concentration. "I seem to remember another McCarty man like that...what was his name?"

Emmett smirked at me before quickly scooping me up, tossing me across his shoulder and dashing toward the trees so he could move quickly toward the cabin, with me squealing much like little Noah all the way.

We made it to the cabin door just as the sun broke through the clouds. Emmett's hand caught the light, the refraction causing sparkles to glisten along the door as we made our way inside. I watched, fascinated, certain I would never get used to seeing that, while Emmett seemed unaffected.

"Sorry for the quick dash," Emmett said as he tossed the discs on the table before setting me gently on my feet. "I didn't want to get caught in the sun and risk anyone seeing us."

I shrugged, feeling none the worse...though my stomach ached from laughing at Emmett's antics. "I didn't even notice it was clearing." I idly considered what a poor vampire I would make. I couldn't even deduce when it was safe to be outside. That was a fairly basic requirement.

Emmett seemed to pick up on my funk. "You'll be more sensitive to it after the change. You'll feel subtleties in air temperature...you'll know," Emmett said, smiling. "Besides, Carlisle will be there...he's been through everything, Bells."

I smiled at his reassurance. "Does Carlisle know about..." I pointed toward the main cabin, suddenly curious about what Emmett shared with Carlisle regarding his human family.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't like it though. Carlisle thinks a clean break from the human family is best...but I just couldn't do that." Emmett kicked his shoes off, placing them neatly beside the door, and I followed suit. "I've never talked to them, though. Never interacted. That was a first for me."

He looked out the window for a few moments, and I hooked my arm through his as I moved to stand beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked, repeating his words from before.

"Yeah," he said softly, turning to face me. "It just makes you think...you know?"

I nodded, both of us standing silently in the kitchen.

"So," Emmett spoke quickly, startling me out of my stupor as I reminisced and considered the possibilities. "It's sunny. I'm stuck inside," he smiled as he pulled me closer, wrapping me in his arms. "Hmm, what should we do?"

Just as he ducked his head to kiss me, I broke away from him, thwarting his advances. Emmett stared at me, his brow furrowed, as I sidestepped him and made my way through the kitchen. "I don't think so, Mr. Cullen," I said with mock indignation. "Or should I say, neanderthal man."

"Huh?"

"You growled at your poor nephew," I said, smiling. "Growled at him, Em." I smiled as Emmett picked up on my sarcasm. "Poor Luke," I finished, pouting.

"Poor Luke? Poor Luke?" He smirked as he closed the distance between us, backing me into the backside of the leather sofa in the great room. "Luke is lucky I didn't set him straight...flirting with my girl. Stupid boy." Emmett caged me, settling one arm on either side of me, resting his knuckles on the top of the sofa. "Family or not, I don't share."

Emmett's dominant display lit a fire inside my abdomen, and I clenched my thighs together at the rush of warmth between my legs. Something was seriously wrong with me, getting this turned on by Emmett's possessiveness.

Emmett inhaled, obviously scenting my arousal given the slow, sensual smirk that spread across his face. He moved to kiss me again, and I turned my head, dodging his affection a second time.

I noticed his jaw flex as he dropped his head, closing his eyes briefly before raising his head again, leveling his gaze so that we were eye to eye. "You're kiddin' me, right? You're not seriously mad about this, are you babe? I'm really not gonna hurt him...most likely," he shrugged, smiling; using that delightful southern accent of his for good measure.

I tried not to return his smile, but I couldn't help myself. No, I wasn't really mad at him, but I was having too much fun watching Emmett squirm.

Of course, said, squirmy vampire had no problem picking up on my playful mood. Emmett's gaze darkened, and he pressed his body fully against mine.

"Not so fast, Em," I said, pushing him back millimeter by millimeter with a single index finger. "I recall promising you a bit of punishment."

Emmett's eyes narrowed as he smiled.

"So, your punishment for scaring me half to death when we jumped off the tower and for growling at your nephew, Mr. Caveman, is..." I hesitated. I wasn't really very good at this. Not very good at all.

Emmett quirked his brow at me before stepping back, putting a little space between us. "What, you wanna try to restrain me?"

Yeah, like I could manage that. I doubted anything in the cabin could restrain Emmett. That's when I had an epiphany.

"No, but you are going to restrain yourself."

Emmett's eyes narrowed again, though his smirk disappeared. "I'm gonna...what?"

It felt nice to have something over on him for a change, so I enjoyed my own air of dominance for once. I pushed Emmett back a bit farther, giving myself room to maneuver around him. I drug my nail across his broad shoulder, walking around until I found myself facing his wide back. Good Lord, Emmett looked just as good from the back as he did from the front.

"You heard me. I want to watch you, I want to know what turns you on, what inspired all those cold showers...but you can't come until I say you can. So, you better restrain yourself." I smiled, despite my nerves, as I noticed Emmett adjust himself. "You're always in control, Em-"

"But you like it when I'm in control, Bells," Emmett cooed, turning to face me. He lowered himself so that he leaned against the back of the sofa, though he looked anything but casual. Everything about him screamed sex.

"True," I conceded. No need in arguing a point we both knew too well. "But this is my punishment for you," I said, smiling in what I hoped was a seductive manner. "Strip," I finished, moving toward the leather chair near the sofa.

"Are you sure you wanna play this way, Bells," Emmett said seductively as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "Seems I'll be the only one getting any satisfaction," he smirked, sliding his shirt over his shoulders, revealing his well muscled chest and sexy abs.

Focus, damn it, Bella. Focus!

My fog cleared as the backs of my legs touched the leather chair and I returned Emmett's smirk, matching him torment for torment. He hesitated briefly, his gaze hinting at his uncertainty regarding my own expression before he resumed unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them off with his socks, leaving him in his black boxer briefs.

"I said you can't come until I say so...and besides, I'll be keeping myself busy while you're giving me my show," I smiled wickedly as I removed my clothing too, though I left my lacy demi bra and matching undies on...they were just too sexy to toss to the side.

Thank you Alice.

Emmett's tongue darted out as he quickly licked his lips. I knew I'd struck a nerve. It was one thing for him to masturbate in front of me. He looked good. He knew he looked good. He had to know he looked good. It wouldn't be much of a punishment for him, so I'd told him he couldn't come until I said so...but this new twist, that he had to watch me touching myself while he pumped toward his own unattainable release, that really was punishment.

Damn, I am good.

I settled into the leather chair, the material shockingly cool against my hot skin. "Play nice," I mock-warned Em, running my fingertip beneath the lacy cup of my bra, teasing my nipples, "or I won't let you come at all."

Emmett blinked before slowly nodding, his hand already on his thick erection. He pumped himself twice before deftly lowering his briefs, exposing himself to me inch by inch in his provocative yet unhurried display. I swallowed audibly, biting my lower lip in an effort to stifle my groan.

Who am I kidding? This is just as much a punishment for me as him.

I tore my eyes away from Emmett's full cock, chancing a look at his face. He was watching me, watching him...and he was smirking at me again.

Damn, cocky, vampire.

I smirked right back, never missing a beat though I felt like a melted pile o' goo on the inside. "So," I started, relieved that my voice sounded much more even kilter than I felt, "tell me what you thought about, Em," I continued, coquettishly squeezing my breasts as I talked, "all those times you found yourself heading for that cold shower."

Emmett's eyes were glued to my hand, watching my every move, though he would occasionally glance at my face. His hands were much larger than my own, and I watched as he wrapped his fingers around his hardness. I noticed how he gripped himself, the speed he seemed to prefer, the way he rubbed his thumb across the swollen head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum across his dick.

"You, Bella," Emmett interrupted my trance. "Always you." He squeezed much harder as he moved his hand from the base to the head, and I made a mental note to clench my vaginal muscles on Emmett's cock as he slid himself from me, thinking it would afford him a similar sensation.

Of course, just thinking of Emmett inside me caused another flush of warmth between my legs. My panties were soaked. I bit my lower lip again as my right hand moved over my lace panties, my fingers rubbing slow circles over my swollen clit. I felt the wetness through my undies as I pressed the garment closer to my core. I watched Emmett watching me, feeling empowered by the thrall in which I held him.

He slowed his pace, keeping his strokes languid as he continued to pump his shaft.

"Always me?" I asked, snapping his eyes back to my own.

"Always," he repeated, his breath coming faster and faster now.

"What were we doing, Emmett?" I asked as I slid my fingers beneath my panties. My middle finger and ring finger easily slid against my wetness, and I closed my eyes briefly at the sensation, letting my head roll back for just a moment.

Emmett's low growl brought me back to the moment, though it wasn't a hostile sound. It was a warning, however, just the same, only not a menacing threat to me. He was barely hanging on; every muscle seemed to strain against his skin. He was stunning.

"Tell me, Em," I prodded, stilling my own fingers until he started to speak again. "Tell me what we were doing. Did you fuck me?" I asked, purposely trying to up the ante in my dirty talk endeavor.

It must have worked. Emmett squeezed his cock hard, pumping twice in rapid succession before grounding out a whispered fuck. "Bella," he panted, "I-this is...," he exhaled, running one hand across his sculpted abs, "I'm not gonna last babe. You're killin' me here."

I smiled. "You're not getting off that easily, Em."

He chuckled back at me, but it was a madman's laugh and I had a flash of pity for him. He truly looked tense, and I worried that I might be pushing him too far.

Nah.

"Were you thinking about us fucking, Em? Or my mouth on your cock?"

"Oh God, Bella."

Bingo, we have a winner.

"Your mouth on me," he panted, his strokes getting faster again. "I've come a thousand times to that one. The way you look up at me," he said, releasing the death grip on his cock, sliding it between his index and middle fingers instead as he sucked in an unnecessary breath, hissing.

I found myself mimicking his movement, sliding my clit between my fingers as well. I shivered as gooseflesh spread across my exposed skin, my nipples tightening beneath my lace bra. I shifted, the material further abrading my hyperaware flesh.

"I'm so close, Em," I exhaled the words, feeling breathless as I watched him move. "Don't stop...keep talking," I begged. "When did you first think about us...together?"

I watched his expression change, moving from a moderately aggressive, intense look to a surprising look of embarrassment. Emmett looked chagrined.

"Ah, well," he hedged, smiling coyly. "That would be very first night I met you, babe."

I matched his smile, shocked by his admission. "Really?"

He nodded, his hands slowly pumping his shaft. "Really." His pace quickened, briefly, as he reflected back on that night. "What about you?"

I sucked in a quick breath, shocked by his question. "I, uh-I," I mentally rolled my eyes at my stutter. So much for looking sexy. "I wasn't exactly alone early on...so it was shortly after the first night Jasper left."

Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me, a sultry grin gracing his face. We were quiet for a few seconds, both of us watching each other.

"Let me do this, baby," Emmett whispered as he released himself and moved toward me.

It wasn't part of my plan, but I wanted to touch him so badly that I didn't care so much about Emmett's punishment anymore. He dropped on his knees in front of me, gingerly lifting my hips so that he could quickly remove my panties. His erection bobbed, drawing my eyes down his body, from his muscled chest to his carved abs and below.

I quickly scooted forward, my butt perched on the edge of the leather chair, spreading my legs so I could get closer to Emmett. I wreathed my arms around his neck, pulling him toward me, my lips eagerly finding his. Our tongues dueled against each other, both of us desperate for each other's touch, lips moving, teeth nipping.

My hands moved down Emmett's chest as my nails scraped across his sensitive nipples, earning another growl. He made quick work of removing my bra so he could pay homage to my own nipples, making me cry out several times as he expertly worked the newly exposed flesh.

"Emmett," I begged, "please."

I felt him smile against my neck. "Just tell me what you want, Bella. Anything for you," he said, his cool breath fanning my neck as he nibbled the spot just below my ear lobe.

"I need you inside me, Em. Please."

Before I could register the action, Emmett had me in his arms and on the floor beneath him, his left arm bearing much of his weight as he wedged himself between my parted thighs. He sank into me, thrusting deeply, causing us both to cry out at the sensation.

Emmett placed his forehead against mine as he slid his forearms beneath my shoulders, pulling me against his chest as he kissed me. "Can you take all of me like this, Bella?" His voice was strained, but in a good way.

I nodded. "I want to feel you Emmett. Every inch of you inside me...come inside me, Em."

He kissed me deeply again, pushing himself in, fully seated. I gasped when he rocked his hips, the action serving to both lift me marginally, scraping my clit against his pubic bone while simultaneously pressing his buried cock against my g-spot. That single movement had me on the verge of climax, and we'd only just started. I squeezed Emmett tightly, willing him to stay deep within me.

His cool hand moved from beneath my neck to squeeze my hip. He dropped his head, fanning his cool breath along my neck and shoulder, leaving gooseflesh in its path. He pulled out completely only to quickly thrust back inside me, repeating his earlier motion, again bringing me to the edge.

He chuckled lightly, kissing me on the lips as he rolled his hips from side to side. "I'm afraid this is gonna be short and sweet," he whispered, almost sounding apologetic. "You got me a little worked up earlier."

I nodded mutely, kissing Emmett in lieu of telling him everything was fine. Whatever he was doing was obviously working for me.

He squeezed my hip again before pulling out of me, only to thrust fully back inside me. After his fourth thrust, I let go, arching against Emmett's chest as my climax overtook me. I was only vaguely aware of Emmett's release, his cool seed deep within me.

We lay motionless on the floor for several minutes, Emmett hovering above me on his forearms as we both struggled to breath. I smiled to myself, secretly pleased that I'd actually winded my vampire.

Emmett kissed a cool path across my chest, his cock still buried inside me. "Well, that was embarrassingly quick," he said, half laughing.

I craned my neck so that I could look at him. "That," I said as I raised my eyebrows for emphasis, "was amazing." I shifted so that he was directly over me. "Thank you," I whispered before kissing his nose.

"Thank me?"

"Yes, silly man-pire...thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for making love to you, Bells," Emmett laughed, his dimples making him look boyish and charming.

I shook my head but returned his smile. "Thank you for giving me control. You're always the one who's in charge, so to speak, when it comes to bedroom stuff. Thanks for letting me try my hand at it...," I said, laughing at what my words implied.

"I'm not completely unreasonable, Bells," Emmett said, his voice husky. "But I will always be in charge when it comes to bedroom stuff," he said, mocking me. "I guess you just bring out my inner neanderthal babe."

"I'm perfectly fine with your inner neanderthal...especially in the bedroom. It clearly works for me," I said breathlessly.

"Mmm-hmm," was Em's only response as he kissed me thoroughly, his lips moving against my own with an intensity that went directly to my core.

I felt Emmett start to harden within me again, and I rolled my hips in anticipation.

Emmett squeezed my hip, stilling my motion with one hand while easily grasping both my wrists in his other hand, stretching them over my head. "Nuh-uh," he said as he rocked himself inside me. "My turn...I'm in charge, remember?"

I inhaled slowly, loving the mixed look of love and domination etched on Emmett's face. He slowly pulled out of me, releasing my hip and wrists, and I barely resisted the urge to pout.

"Hands and knees, Bella," he ordered as he leisurely pumped his fully erect cock, smirking, leaving no doubt that he knew exactly how much I liked this side of him.

I scrambled to position myself, unsure of my movements. We'd never had sex like this, though I was familiar with it...in theory. I felt my insides shake and I had to wonder if it was due to nerves or excitement.

Emmett's cool hands traced the planes of my exposed back until his body lay flush against my own as he wrapped his arm around my middle. He slowly placed open mouth kisses across my shoulders, paying homage to the sweet spot where my shoulder met my neck. I moaned, pushing myself against him, eager to feel him inside me again.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" Emmett asked, his voice breathless.

I nodded without hesitation. "Of course."

"I won't hurt you," he replied, rocking his hips into me, pressing his hardness against my backside.

I swallowed hard, a mix of panic and lust filling me. Was he prepping me for anal?

Emmett nudged my legs apart with his muscular thigh, widening my stance as he nestled his cock between my cheeks. I pressed back against him, his hair tickling me. He cupped my breast in one hand, gently toying with my nipple, while holding my hip with the other.

He scraped my flesh with his teeth, sending even more lust-inducing neurotransmitters into my bloodstream. Like I needed any additional help in that arena. His nips became more aggressive, matching his increased pumping against my bottom.

"I want to fuck you like this every chance I get, Bells," he said, pulling his upper body from my back. My skin instantly heated again at the loss of his coolness, making me miss his presence all the more. "Look at yourself, baby," he said. "In the mirror by the great room wall. You look so hot."

My attention shot over to the tall mirrors decorating the wall that sat perpendicular to the large staircase. My gaze, however, drifted to Emmett, his body all hard planes and chiseled muscle. I know men aren't supposed to be beautiful, in the strictest sense of the word, but Emmett was beautiful. Seeing him poised behind, his eyes filled with a primitive, lustful gaze upon my naked body, released another anticipatory flood of wetness between my thighs, and I pushed back against Emmett once again.

He slid his hand from my hip to my folds, rubbing my clit none to gently as he pinched my nipples. I hissed at the pleasure-pain play, arching my back and jutting my ass in the air.

"Face down, Bella," Emmett ordered again, pulling his talented fingers from the their places. He used one hand to gingerly press my upper body down. "Ass up...yeah, just like that," he said as he held my left hip in place, preventing me from lying on my belly.

Emmett backed up, putting marginal distance between us. "It's so hot to see you like this, spread wide and offering yourself to me." He slid one finger inside me from behind, eliciting a whimper from my sex induced fog. "Your pussy is so wet, baby. So hot. My come filling you."

I felt absolutely wanton, eagerly pushing back against Emmett's finger, seeking more delicious friction from him. Emmett's dirty talk always turned me on, leaving me on the verge of begging for more of him...all of him.

He slipped another finger inside me, pumping as he licked his cool tongue up and down my spine. I arched my back again, rocking my ass against his hard abs. He toyed with me for several minutes, lathing my skin as he finger fucked me. Just as I was on the verge of exploding from his vaginal stimulation, he slipped his fingers free, causing me to utter a small bark of protest at the loss.

In the blink of an eye, however, Emmett had his fingers against my virgin hole. I jumped at the sensation, realization coloring my expression as he rubbed my wetness on my ass, going back to my pussy for more and more. I craned my neck so that I could look at him over my shoulder, surprised that the action only served to stoke my desire rather than dim it as I'd suspected would happen.

Emmett's muscular thighs flexed, and he looked down at me, never stopping his task. "Easy, babe, I'm just gonna give you taste. You'll like this...I promise."

I nodded, so wrapped up in lust and desire that I would welcome his cock inside me, anywhere and everywhere. "Are we doing anal?" I asked, surprised that I was eager to try it with Em. I knew it would hurt, at least at first, but I trusted Emmett.

Emmett never missed a beat, slipping two fingers inside me again, resuming his torturous strokes inside my quivering walls. "Not yet, babe. I'm gonna fuck you like this while I work that tight little ass. But," he said in his husky, sexy voice, "I'll be thinkin' about my cock buried inside that ass; sliding between those cheeks until you squeeze every last drop of come from me." He pushed his fingers deep inside me as he spoke, lowering himself so that he could place more open mouth kisses across my back.

I panted now, like an animal in heat, almost feeling disappointed that he had no intention to do that today. I pushed against his thickness, still nestled between my ass cheeks, again and again, matching Emmett's strokes as he fingered my slippery passage.

"I want you, Em. Everywhere," I added, turning my head so that I could make eye contact with him. "I want to feel you come in my ass, baby," I said, shocking myself with my admission.

It was true. I was just as eager to experience anal sex with Em as I was terrified of it.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, his dark lashes obscuring his eyes. He bit his lip as he rocked his hips against me again, dragging his cock up and down my ass cheeks several times before speaking.

"Can't," he said, the single word conveying both his desire and his frustration. "No lube. I'd hurt you, babe."

I sighed heavily, still arching my back. He was right...anal sex without lube? I don't think so, especially given Emmett's size.

"Doesn't mean I can't give you something to think about, though," he whispered hoarsely against my neck. He removed his now slick fingers from me, circling my virgin hole gingerly.

I pushed back against him again, arching my back again so that my ass pressed against his fingers, fully opening myself to Emmett's exploration. "Please, Em. Please," I begged, though, for what, I wasn't sure.

"Damn it, Bella," Emmett rasped as he pulled himself upright, audibly grinding his teeth. "You're killin' me, baby. Hearin' you beg for me...I'm so hard," he said, grinding himself against my bottom as he spoke. "Tell me you want me like this Bella, tell me."

"I want you to fuck me like this, baby...please?" I added the last part, coyly eyeing Emmett over my shoulder.

He smiled down at me as he slid his hands across my bottom, gripping each hip as he continued to grind against me. "Well, since you asked so nicely," he said in a saccharine sweet voice, leaning down to kiss me deeply. His cool flesh felt wonderful against my sweat soaked back. He broke the kiss abruptly, growling. "Now, face down baby," he said as he gently pressed his hand between my shoulder blades, guiding me to the rug. "Keep that sexy ass in the air for me, sweetheart. And brace yourself with your hands...," he leaned down to gently nip the skin on my back where my shoulder and neck met. "I don't intend to be gentle, babe, but I won't hurt you."

I felt a new surge of wetness between my legs at Emmett's admission, and I silently acknowledged my inner masochist. I nodded my head mutely, eager to submit myself to Emmett like this. Thankful, even, that he trusted himself to be like this with me; that he realized I wasn't a porcelain doll despite my human frailty.

I turned my gaze to the mirror near us, getting a thrill out of the voyeur component it afforded me. Emmett guided himself to my core, finding me slick with desire. He rolled his head back as he entered me, his hands grasping my hips with enough force to leave bruises. A small hiss escaped us both at his slow, torturous rhythm.

Once fully inside me Emmett stilled his motions to lean down and place more open mouth kisses along my spine, tweaking my nipples with one hand while the other hand found my clit. "You feel so good, baby," he said, rubbing small circles around my slippery flesh. "You're ready for me, sweetheart...I can feel it. So wet."

I grunted my response. I was down to nonsensical words and monosyllabic utterances at this point.

Emmett leaned back again, righting himself so that he could thrust in earnest. And thrust he did. He established a punishing rhythm, holding my hips to keep me steady while he drove his cock into my pussy over and over again. I knew I would be sore later, but couldn't bring myself to care. I watched us in the mirror, loving that Emmett's eyes were locked on the spot where our bodies connected.

He surprised me when he looked up, his eyes connecting with mine in the mirror. I shut my eyes, feeling oddly embarrassed. Almost like I'd been caught watching something I wasn't supposed to see.

Emmett's sharp smack on my ass brought me out of my haze. "Bella," he said laconically. "Watch."

My eyes flew open, surprised at both his tone and his action. Heat flooded my core, a new surge of wetness undoubtedly coating Emmett's cock.

Emmett wrapped one arm around my waist before dipping his hand lower to rub my clit. "Watch me fuck you, baby," he said as he lowered himself over my sweat soaked back. He continued to rub my pussy with his fingers, gathering my wetness on his hand but never quite giving me the friction I needed to climax.

He moved away from me again, his rhythm easing somewhat as he rubbed my virgin hole with his slippery fingers. He started to work his thumb inside the tight hole and I froze, my writhing ceasing almost immediately at the foreign sensation.

"Easy, babe...you're okay," Emmett whispered as he barely rocked inside me. "Easy, just a taste, Bella. Relax...push against me."

He continued to gently press his thumb inside me, spreading his fingers wide across my backside. I watched Emmett through the mirror again, steadying my breathing as I focused on his words. His thumb felt huge inside me. What was I thinking, begging for his cock...in there?

"That's it...good," he cooed, biting his lip as he rocked his hips, plunging his cock and thumb in and out of my body in tempo. His rhythm was maddening, and I soon felt my orgasm budding inside my abdomen.

"Mmm," Emmett hummed, leaning down to drag his tongue up my spine. "Your pussy is so wet, baby. I feel you quiverin' around me. You gonna milk my cock when you come?" He asked, nearly sending me over the edge with his dirty talk alone.

"Please, Em," I begged again. "Please touch me."

His free hand snaked around my hip, quickly finding my clit. As soon as his fingers touched my swollen flesh, I found my release. I came with such intensity, even I could feel my vaginal muscles working to pull Emmett deep inside me. I held his hand in place as I rode out my orgasm, unwilling to lose his touch any time soon.

"Fuck, baby," he whispered breathlessly as I came back to reality. "I'm so close...so close."

"Come inside me, Em," I incited, pressing his fingers against my clit with my own hand as I felt the beginning of yet another orgasm building.

I pushed myself up, forcing Emmett to slow his motions a bit as he leaned forward, pressing his chest to my back. We kissed as deeply as the odd angle would allow, but I caught his cheek before he could break the kiss completely. "Come in my ass, baby. I'm wet enough for you...at least the tip." I pressed my ass against him as he slid inside me, grinding myself against him without shame. "Please, Emmett. Just a taste," I implored.

He stilled his cock inside me as he removed his thumb, his breath coming in quick pants. "You're killin' me, Bells," he whispered, gently circling my nipple with one hand while the other danced across my clit. He slid out of me completely and I felt empty at the loss. "You tell me to stop anytime, babe," he said.

I nodded quickly, leaning forward as much as his embrace would allow, finally bracing myself on all fours again. I watched in the mirror as Emmett pumped his cock behind me, sliding it between my wet folds in an effort to lubricate himself as much as possible. I whimpered as he swept the head of his cock across my clit several times, pressing myself against him with reckless abandon.

I'm killing him? I think it's the other way around.

"Fuck, Bella," Emmett growled, signaling his immanent release.

I felt Emmett align his cock, gently pushing the tip inside me. I gasped at the sensation, it was, of course, much larger than his thumb but not unwelcome. He rocked forward, his hips making shallow thrusts as he struggled to reign himself in.

He reached around with one hand, again finding my clit and rubbing it in earnest, sending me careening toward yet another intense orgasm. Of my body's own accord, I found myself suddenly pushing back against Emmett, the motion serving to slide his entire cock head inside my tight passage, quickly slipping past the narrow ring of muscles. Emmett froze immediately.

The initial burn subsided quickly, and I held Emmett in place by latching one hand onto his thigh muscle. Emmett's grunt took on a roar-like quality as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He pulled me to his chest and bit into the hypersensitive flesh along the back of my neck, inundating my body with his lust inducing neurotransmitters as his cool seed flooded my ass.

I faintly registered a loud keening sound and was only moderately surprised to realize it came from me. I'd never experienced such an intense orgasm before, and my body was still humming from the event. With a shaky hand, I clutched Emmett's hand to my body. He was still pressed against my clit, and I honestly didn't think I could handle any additional stimulation. My body was on overload thanks to Emmett's actions and the neurotransmitters.

Emmett eased himself from my backside, his movements careful and measured. He turned my body to face him. "Bella, babe, are you okay? I'm such an jerk...I shouldn't have-"

"Emmett, stop," I admonished.

"I'm sorry," he blurted anyway. "I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetheart," he said, brushing the back of his knuckles across my cheek. "Jesus, Bells, can you ever forgive me?"

I snorted in a very unsexy, typically Bella-like manner. "For giving me the most incredible orgasm of my life?" I asked. "I suppose I will, eventually," I said, shrugging before hugging him against me.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Bella," Emmett said, rubbing his hands across my back as he held me against him. "But you should know...that was pretty freakin' hot."

I laughed against his shoulder.

"You sore?"

"Um, yeah," I replied. Really...am I sore? Did he have no concept as to the thickness of his cock?

"You want to take a hot bath? I can get the jacuzzi goin'."

I sighed, feeling fulfilled and exhausted. "Nah, I'm just sleepy. I'm too whipped for a bath."

I blushed as a I realized I'd said the word whipped. Was that a Freudian slip? We'd gotten around to anal, well, sort of, even a little light spanking. Maybe I could talk to Emmett about that riding crop soon.

"I feel your blush, Bella...on my shoulder," Emmett said as I rested my cheek against him. He pulled me back so that he could look into my eyes. "You can forget that riding crop fantasy, babe," he said, his voice brokering no negotiation. "I'm not whipping you with a crop."

"How did you-"

He smirked before answering. "You talk in your sleep, kitten."

I sucked in an unnecessary breath. Damn it.

"I'll never use a crop on you. It'll always be my skin on your skin. Skin to skin, Bella. Always."

I nodded mutely, not entirely disappointed. Emmett certainly sold me on the whole "skin to skin" concept.

"What about the leather pants?" I asked, smirking back at him.

His clouded expression told me at least I hadn't mumbled about that little tidbit.

"I think you'd look hot as hell in leather pants, babe," Emmett responded without missing a beat.

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "No, silly. You in leather pants," and nothing else, I added silently to myself.

Emmett cocked his eyebrow as if considering the idea. "We'll see, sleepyhead. I draw the line at ass-less chaps, though."

I laughed. Leave it to Emmett to make me laugh when I'm embarrassing myself by divulging my fetish wear desires.

Emmett draped his shirt across my shoulders before slipping on his jeans. Despite my protests, he carried me up the stairs and placed me in bed like a porcelain doll. Not that he made me feel fragile or delicate, on the contrary. Emmett made me feel cherished, treasured, and loved.

I woke up in time for a quick shower before dinner. We spent the evening walking around Gatlinburg and listening to local music before Emmett spotted a miniature golf course. He was like a kid in a candy store. Of course, he beat me mercilessly...not that I thought I'd have a chance against him.

We arrived back at the cabin around eleven, but I had no desire to sleep. My nap coupled with the fact that I was still on pacific time meant that I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, so Emmett and I decided to watch a movie. Much to my surprise, I drifted off before the end of the show, leaving Emmett to carry me to bed.

When I awoke the next morning, Emmett was in front of me, smiling.

"Don't," I protested, ducking my head under the covers in an effort to hide my sure-to-be-kickin' morning breath.

"What?" He asked, chuckling.

"Don't watch me sleep...and back up," I added for good measure. "I need to brush my teeth."

Emmett laughed his loud belly laugh at my antics. "I like watchin' you sleep, Bells. I'm memorizing it now...it won't be long before your change."

I forced my way out of my self made cocoon, finding Emmett on his back beside me with his hands behind his head, propped up on a pillow. The position pulled his shirt tight against his chest and shoulders, emphasizing his already large biceps while giving me the perfect opportunity to ogle his chest. I sighed, still finding it hard to believe he was mine.

Emmett inhaled deeply, drawing the breath into his lungs with a slowness that reminded me of a wine connoisseur sampling a delicate vintage. "Bella," he said my name in warning. "Whatever you're thinkin' about...stop thinkin' it. I promised myself I would go easy on you today."

I didn't want Emmett to punish himself for what happened. "I'm the one who asked you to do it," I responded, rubbing my hand across his abdomen. "And I'm the one who pushed back against you." I waited for him to look at me before finishing. "You didn't do anything wrong, Em."

He dropped his eyes, his jaw flexing as he prepared to speak. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to-" Emmett cut himself off, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "Bella, it took every bit of my self control not to finish the job. Not to slide into your ass to the hilt." He turned his eyes back to mine, searching for my response.

I waited the span of exactly sixteen heartbeats before I spoke...not that it took long for my heart to pound out sixteen beats. Emmett's admission, his openness about his near loss of control, had me oddly turned on. "Emmett," I managed, licking my suddenly dry lips.

Emmett's eyelids closed as he inhaled my scent. I knew he was scenting my arousal, and it only fueled my fire.

God, what's wrong with me? I thought to myself. Must be all the damn vampy neurotransmitters.

"Even now," Emmett said, cutting off my response to his confession, "just thinking about being inside that hot ass has me hard as a rock, Bella." His dark eyes remained locked on my own as he slid my hand down his abs and over his pants, finally stopping over his fully hard erection. He squeezed my hand, forcing my fingers to wrap around his cock before slowly pumping both of our hands up and down in unison.

"Well then, I suppose I should punish you with a completely vanilla round of missionary position sex," I smirked, earning a light thrust from Emmett. "But first," I said, removing my hand from beneath his guiding hand so I could slide his sweat pants down his hip, freeing his throbbing erection, "I need to do something else."

Emmett's breath hissed through his teeth when he realized what I was about to do. He rested his hand on the back of my neck, his coolness a sharp contrast to the heat radiating from my body. I slid my tongue from the base of his swollen cock to the tip, flattening it along the way. Without pause, I took the head into my mouth, gliding my tongue along the sensitive underside as I sucked him into me.

Emmett grunted, his fingers wrapping themselves in my hair. "Damn it, Bells," he growled, rocking his hips slightly. "Your mouth feels so good, baby."

I smiled but quickly regained my focus on the task at hand. I managed to take more and more of Emmett's thick cock into my mouth, and I felt his balls tighten, signaling his release.

"Enough," Emmett growled, pulling me off him and pinning me to the bed beneath him in a head spinning move. "I have to be inside you, Bella," Emmett whispered, nuzzling my cheek and neck as he kicked off his pants and deftly removed his shirt. "Are you ready for me baby?" He asked as his fingers moved to my folds, finding them slick and more than ready for him.

I moaned as he pressed his thumb against my swollen clit, spreading my legs in invitation. "Please Emmett," I begged, "I need you inside me."

Emmett hovered above me, his expression both strained and yet oddly boyish. "You sure, babe?" He asked, smirking as he slid his cock along my folds, teasing my clit with each pass. "I wouldn't want to bore you with vanilla, missionary position sex."

I laughed, though it resonated with exasperation and a hint of a whine. "Please, Em," I urged again, grinding myself against him as I leaned forward to catch his lips. The kiss soon turned deep and probing, our tongues dueling for dominance.

Emmett broke the kiss as he slid inside, filling me in one swift motion. He set a brutal pace, rocking his hips with each thrust. The motion caused the head of his cock to move against my g-spot again, while his pubic bone abraded my clit. Within moments I found myself on the edge of a huge, looming orgasm.

Emmett balanced his weight on his left forearm while his right hand clasped my hip. I knew there would be more bruises, and I silently welcomed them. Seeing the evidence of our coupling days later filled me with a bizarre sense of pride.

I felt my abdomen tighten, my muscles rippling, signaling my orgasm. Emmett threw his head back, grinding his teeth almost audibly. "Fuck, baby," he grunted. "You feel so good. Come for me, Bella," he whispered in my ear before licking a cool path down my neck. "Milk my cock with that tight little pussy when you come, baby."

I moaned at Emmett's dirty talk, loving every minute of it. I tilted my head, exposing my neck to give him better access.

Emmett shook his head once. "No," he said succinctly. "Can't. Venom." He was down to one word sentences again, letting me know that he was on the brink of release too. "Come, baby, take me with you."

I arched my back, pressing close to Emmett as my orgasm hit. I squeezed Emmett as he buried himself inside me, feeling my own muscles pulse around his throbbing cock. Our orgasms washed over us, sending both of us careening at nearly the same time. The next few minutes were filled with guttural moans and the sounds of skin moving against skin as we slowly wound down from our high.

Emmett stilled his motions, resting his forehead against mine. "Looks like it's gonna be sunny today," I said, never really glancing out the window.

Emmett smirked his response.

"I'm guessing we should stay in today...at least until the sun sets. Or until it's time to go home," I replied. "Either way."

"Gee, Bells, are you sure you could handle all that boring, vanilla, missionary position sex?"

I playfully slapped Emmett's arm. "Hey, I never said boring. I said vanilla and missionary position sex. Which could never be boring with you Em." I shifted so that I could sit against the headboard, pulling the sheet with me. "In fact, I'm planning to re-evaluate my entire outlook on vanilla ice cream. I've decided vanilla is very, very good."

Emmett playfully kissed the tip of my nose. "Breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good."

We spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the benefits of vanilla, given the sunny weather, and I concluded that the flavor was highly underrated.

Before we knew it, it was time for the McCarty cookout. Emmett and I walked hand in hand to the main cabin, surprised to find lots of people milling about. Emma spotted us as we made our way inside, deftly slicing through the group to greet us with a warm hug.

"Bella, Emmett," she said heartily. "I'm so glad you could make it." She leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "I'm sure there are plenty of things you two would rather be doing right now."

I felt my blush race across my cheeks at Emma's implication. Good grief, she was so much like her mother.

"It's so nice of you to give her a break every once in a while, Emmett." Emma said matter-of-factly. "Or is it the other way around?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as she examined me with those McCarty blue eyes and knowing grin.

"Oh, it's the other way around," Emmett deadpanned.

"Emmett!" I said, jerking my hand from his so I could slap his forearm.

"What?" Emmett responded, feigning pain at my playful slap. "She asked."

"Come on you two," Emma chided, guiding both Emmett and I into the mix of people. "I want to introduce you to my family...they're your family too while you're stayin' with us, so you might as well get to know everyone."

I felt a lump form in my throat at her words. Little did she know the truth of her statement.

We made our rounds, meeting cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, and any and every gamut in between. I knew it would be impossible for me to keep up with everyone, so I focused on those I already knew, namely Emma, Celia, Noah, and Luke. Celia's husband, Matthew, was an easy one to remember too, given how he looked so much like his brother Luke, and therefore, Emmett. He was older but still held all the McCarty charm, including those stunning blue eyes and boyish dimples.

"That's weird," a young girl spoke up from beside Emma, staring at Emmett, Luke, and Matthew as they chatted about hunting in the mountains. She was one of the cousins...or nieces. I think. "He looks just like them. They could all be brothers."

"It's uncanny isn't it," Emma replied as she sipped her lemonade. "If Emmett had blue eyes, I'd swear he was a McCarty."

I laughed nervously, quickly gulping my own lemonade.

"Does he have any brothers back home, Bella?" Emma asked as the young girl walked away.

I nodded. "Two. Jasper and Edward."

Emma shook her head. "Odd. Such old names for young men."

I chuckled again. If she only knew.

The burgers and hot dogs were finally declared fit for human consumption and everyone made their way to the large covered porch behind the cabin. Picnic tables and patio furniture dotted the area, creating a retreat like space that was both welcoming and accommodating.

I watched as Emmett slowly picked up a plate, looking around nervously. He picked through the burgers, reaching for the smallest one before Emma shooed his tonged hand away.

"Oh now, look at you. You look like you're about to starve, Emmett, and you're after that child-sized, charred piece of meat? I don't think so. For heaven's sake, you even have dark circles under your eyes, sweetheart."

I looked at Emmett now that we were in the fading outdoor light. Emma was right, I could see the dark circles under Emmett's eyes, and I wondered how long it had been since he'd fed on something substantial.

Emma closed the distance between us again, indicating she was probably about to say something moderately embarrassing.

"Honestly, you two...come up for air every once in a while. And food. Youthful stamina will only get you so far."

My jaw dropped in response. She was most certainly Anna Beth's daughter. Emmett chuckled beside me, probably just as much at my reaction as at Emma's words.

"I'll keep that in mind, Emma," Emmett replied, watching in nearly hidden horror as Emma placed a large burger on his plate. Followed by the biggest serving of french fries I've ever seen. Oh, and a mound of coleslaw.

One thing I'd learned about the south...everything comes with coleslaw.

"Thanks," he said as she handed him a napkin and flatware.

"Eat up, we've got homemade blackberry cobbler for dessert," Emma said with contagious eagerness.

"Mmm," Emmett replied, causing me to smile. I knew he would want some bear blood mouthwash after this. Poor vampire.

"That sounds great," I said, quickly dumping a miniscule amount of coleslaw and fries on my plate. I didn't want to risk an Emma-sized serving, so I worked to cover my tiny burger with it's bun.

We followed Emma to our seats. "That's all you're eating? And I have this giant plate?" Emmett whispered in my ear as we made our way across the porch.

I never turned my head, instead I responded to him in a whisper low enough so that only he would hear. "I'm planning to eat this, then switch plates with you so it looks like you ate everything. Girls are allowed to leave a little something on their plate, sweetheart."

"Dear God, thank you Bells," Emmett breathed, causing me to chuckle.

We sat down at a table with Emma, Luke, Celia, Noah, and Celia's husband Matthew. The conversation was pleasant and light. Everyone seemed curious about Seattle, the weather out west, and our own families.

"Emmett," Matthew said between huge bites. "Is that a southern accent I hear?"

Emmett nodded, bravely swallowing a small bite of his hot dog. "I lived in Tennessee for a while. Moved when I was a boy...guess the accent just stuck."

"Really?" Emma asked, her attention piqued. "Where 'bouts?"

"Not far from here...near Sevierville."

"Oh my," Emma smiled. "That is close. Would I know your family."

Um, yeah.

Emmett shook his head, still bravely chewing that one small bite from his hot dog. "No ma'am. My parents never really planned to stay, so they didn't make many friends while they were here. We weren't here very long, I'm afraid."

Emma's eyes dimmed. "Too bad. Wouldn't that have been a story to tell back home...runnin' into old friends."

Emmett nodded and smiled, though he kept his mouth shut...still chewing that damned bite.

"So, I see you're not married," Luke chimed in as he reached across the table to hold up my left hand.

Emmett swallowed his food, audibly, and sat up a little straighter. Everything about him screamed predator, but Luke never dropped my hand.

"Plannin' on gettin' married? Or is this," he gestured between Emmett and myself, "some kinda casual thing?"

"We're not casual," Emmett replied cooly, his eyes promising Luke unimagined pain.

"But not married either." Luke replied back just as cooly.

Human McCarty men seem to suffer with the same disorder that afflicted me...neither one of us have any sort of normal instincts when it comes to vampires. Human Emmett was the same way with Jasper, now Luke seemed to be toeing the line as well.

"Luke McCarty!" Emma snapped.

Celia smacked the back of Luke's hand, causing him to drop my hand.

"I swear," Emma continued, "he has the civility of a wild boar."

"And he's damn near as dumb as one too," Matthew chimed in, leaning forward on his elbows to glare at his younger brother. The look spoke volumes. Oh yes, Matthew and Luke would definitely be having a heated conversation about this moment later.

"It's okay...really," I said, nervously waiving my suddenly free hand. I spoke aloud to everyone at the table, but I squeezed Emmett's thigh with my right hand under the table. I knew he was strung tight, and I didn't like the combination of hungry vamp and angry vamp.

That will always ruin a cookout.

"So," I plastered a false smile across my face, "Emma...were you ever married, or were the men just constantly chasing you around here."

Emma giggled like a little girl, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. "Oh, Bella! You make an old woman feel young again."

"Aunt Em was quite the hellcat back in the day," Matthew said conspiratorially.

"Matthew!" Emma admonished.

"But it's true," he defended.

Emma pressed her lips together tightly for a moment, then nodded quickly. "I'm afraid he's right...it is true."

I laughed out loud at her admission. There was something childlike and innocent about Emma. "I'd have to see photographic evidence if I'm supposed to believe that."

Luke snorted, "You've done it now."

Emma placed her half eaten burger haphazardly on her plate. "Celia, be a dear and-"

Celia stood after taking a bite from her own burger. "I'm on it," she interrupted as she moved toward the backdoor of the main cabin.

I wolfed down the small burger while Emma, Luke, and Matthew chatted about old times. Poor Emmett took microscopic bites here and there, and spent a good deal of time moving food around on his plate. I finally finished the last of my coleslaw and discreetly switched plates with Em, sighing at the realization that I had almost an entire hot dog and at least one half of a cow to consume.

Seriously, who makes a burger that big?

Emmett squeezed my leg, mouthing a sincere "thank you" when I glanced up at him.

I nodded my response as I took a bite of the hot dog. Man, it was gonna be a long night. Especially given the fact that I wasn't much of a meat eater.

Celia finally returned with a tattered leather photo album. Loose pictures threatened to spill from it's cover, but somehow everything remained inside the old tome.

"Thank you dear!" Emma said as she enthusiastically reached for the album, moving to sit beside me. "This is me when I was just a girl...long before I was a hellcat," she said as she pointed to an old black and white photograph that slipped out from the middle of the book. She studied the picture for several seconds before sliding it back between the pages. "But we'll get to me later," she said as she opened the leather cover, revealing grainy black and white pictures of Will, Ray, Anna Beth...and Emmett.

I sucked in a breath, nearly chocking on my french fries.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emma asked, gingerly patting me on the back. Emmett took my hand in his, drawing my eyes to him. Instead of finding a soothing peace, I noticed Emmett looked nervous.

This can't be good. This can't be good at all.

"I'm fine," I croaked, sounding like I smoked a carton of cigarettes a day...non-filtered even. "Just went down wrong." I reached for my lemonade, struggling to keep my hand from shaking.

After a few seconds, Emma moved back to the book on the table, pointing to a picture of Emmett and his brothers. "See, Emmett, look at this...you could be a McCarty. It's uncanny."

Luke sighed, obviously bored with having viewed these same pictures countless times. "Auntie Em," he said, purposely using the nickname to irk Emma, "it's the south...we're all related, right?"

"Oh Luke," Emma replied, pooh-poohing his comment. "This handsome young man was my daddy, Ray." Emma's bony finger moved over her father's image. "I never knew my uncles though...," she hesitated pensively. "They died right around the time I was born. Both in horrible accidents...one died while working and the other was mauled by a bear, I believe."

I sat silent. This couldn't be happening.

Emma turned the page, showcasing several stunning pictures of Anna Beth. "Anna Beth," I breathed, touching the page closest to me.

"Yes," Emma said, looking surprised. "She was my mother...how did you know her name."

Oh crap.

Emmett reached across me, pointing to one of the pictures. "Doesn't this say Anna Beth, 1934?"

"Oh, my," Emma said, scrunching her eyes to read the faded blue ink. "I suppose it does. Ah, to have young eyes again, Bella."

"She's beautiful," I said.

Hey, at least I didn't say how much I missed her.

Emma flipped through the album, prattling off stories and what not as she came across different pictures.

"Hey," Celia chirped from behind me, "there you are! You too Emmett," she said as she pointed to a very grainy picture of Anna Beth and Ray...with Emmett and I in the background.

Emma gasped, removing the picture from it's spot. "Would you look at that?"

Luke and Matthew both stood and walked behind us to get a better look at the picture. Emmett's grip tightened on my thigh, and I put my hand over his larger one in an effort to help him relax.

The picture was grainy, after all, and Emmett and I were in the background. Someone had snapped a shot of the four of us as we made our way from a cotton candy stand during the fair. Anna Beth's baby bump was barely visible, but I knew it was there just the same. Just like I remembered Emmett's shirt was light blue.

Emma handed the picture to me and I held it between my fingers, carefully studying the old photo. Emmett leaned over my shoulder, his eyes no doubt glued to the paper as well.

"Keep it," Emma said suddenly, causing all of us to quickly look at her. "It's meant to be...just promise me you'll let me take a picture of you two tonight at the fair. You can put them both together and give the folks back home something to talk about."

Oh, something tells me Carlisle and Edward will have enough to talk about as it is.

"Thanks Emma, that's very kind. Are you sure...I mean, they were your parents," Emmett said, though he made no effort to return the photo.

"I'm positive," she said, patting his hand.

"There's a fair tonight?" I asked, eager to change the conversation even just a bit. My emotions were getting the best of me, and I couldn't risk an unexplainable bout of tears at seeing a picture of the four of us together.

"Oh yeah, it's big fun," Luke said from behind me, earning a slap on the back of his head from Matthew.

"It's a country fair...lots of crafts, not much as far as rides go," Matthew added.

"Sounds nice," I said, smiling at the brothers.

"We'll be there," Emmett said, smiling. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and made a mental note that he would have to hunt before the fair.

Emma clapped her hands together. "Good! It really is a nice little fair, Bella. Pay no attention to Luke."

"Yeah, pay no attention to Luke," Matthew said as he wrapped an arm around Luke's neck, putting him in a play head lock.

Er, at least I think it was a play head lock.

"Um, should someone..." I gestured behind me toward Matthew and Luke who were now nearly all out wrestling with each other. Celia and Emma were un-phased by the two, so I glanced at Emmett.

He shrugged his large shoulders as he watched the two. "It's what brothers do," he said noncommittally as he slid the photograph in his shirt pocket.

I suspected he wouldn't begrudge Luke a good beat down.

"Oh look, my brother Jack...he looks like a little pale version of Noah." Emma cooed over Jack's baby picture as my heart lurched.

Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze.

Several pages later, we began to move into Emma's teen years. She certainly was a stunning young woman...and apparently had her fair share of adventure before deciding to return to Tennessee in her golden years.

She closed the album with a loud clap, declaring it time for her homemade blackberry cobbler. Before I knew it, Emmett and I had two large plates of dessert in front of us. I glanced from my plate to his and back again.

"You're on your own, babe," I whispered before digging in. When I finally finished the last bite, Emma quickly offered to refill Emmett's empty plate with even more.

"Oh no!" Emmett said quickly, smiling sweetly to soften his words. "I'm so full, everything was delicious, I just couldn't help myself...guess I ate too much." He patted his tummy for emphasis. "I'll probably need a nap before the fair tonight," he said, stretching.

"How 'bout you, Bells?"

"A nap sounds great," I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

Right...I'll nap right after I get sick. I'd never eaten so much at one time. One hotdog, two hamburgers, a mountain of fries and a pound of cole slow. Oh, and let's not forget the platter sized dessert plate full of blackberry cobbler. I could practically feel myself slipping into a diabetic coma.

"Can we help you clean up?" Emmett offered, though no one was making any move to break things up any time soon.

"Oh no," Celia said, waving her hand in dismissal. "Some of these guys will be here all night...we'll get things straight in the morning."

"You kids go take a nap and we'll see you at the fair tonight," Emma said, standing with us, obviously not buying our desire to nap one bit. "Maybe we could all ride to the fair together in Matthew's Suburban."

"Sure," Celia said, then turned to Emmett and I. "Do you guys wanna meet here at around-" she glanced at her watch, "nine?"

"Sounds good," Emmett said.

"We'll see you guys then," I said to Emma and Celia, waving to Matthew and Luke, who were still wrestling.

"Unc-kie Emmie," Noah said as he ran to Emmett, holding onto his pants leg.

"We'll see you too, lil' man," Emmett said as he picked Noah up quickly, tickling him. "Say bye to Bells," Emmett cooed, taking Noah's little hand in his, urging him to wave goodbye to me.

Noah took over with all the enthusiasm a toddler could muster, shouting "Bye Bell-ie," at the top of his apparently large toddler lungs.

Emmett snickered, actually snickered, at Noah's outburst before handing him over to Celia.

We made our way out front with Emmett still smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, knowing he must feel awful from the human food.

"Terrible. And I need to hunt. Soon." He squeezed my hand gently. "How about you? How are you feeling, Bellie?"

I snorted at his use of Noah's nickname for me. "Not so welly in the belly."

Emmett released my hand, opting instead to wrap his arm around me as we made our way back to our cabin. "Thanks for eating my food for me...I have no idea where you put all that."

"Ugh, me neither," I said as I absently rubbed my hand across my stomach.

We walked in comfortable silence for several minutes, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"I can't stop thinkin' about that picture," Emmett said, slowing his pace as he reached inside his shirt pocket for the photograph.

"I know...I mean-" I stopped talking when my eyes landed on the paper once again. Anna Beth and Ray both smiled brightly for the camera, their images much crisper than the grainy black and white ghosts Emmett and I cast in the background.

Still, I could easily make out our details. The wave in my hair, my smile as I looked up at Emmett. Emmett's right dimple as he smiled down at me.

"Your shirt was light blue," I whispered.

"Your dress was red and black...so damn sexy," Emmett said as he moved to stand close by my side. "I remember everything about that night, Bella. Everything."

My thumb ghosted across the picture as my mind raced back to that moment in time. I'd planned to have my wicked way with a very human Emmett McCarty that night. In fact, I'd tortured him for the better part of the day. Heck, Anna Beth even helped me with an impromptu shopping trip to one of Gatlinburg's raciest little lingerie stores...a 1935 version of Victoria's Secret. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as the memory came flooding back.

"You were a very naughty girl that night Bella," Emmett said as he palmed the photograph, slowly sliding it back inside his shirt pocket.

I lifted my eyes to Emmett, surprised to find his expression a strange mix of lust and aggression. His eyes were black, undoubtedly from both hunger and want.

My heart raced, and I wanted to believe that some part of me, some small part of me at least, realized that I was alone in the woods with a predator. The top of the food chain, in fact. The reality of the situation was very different. My heart raced in anticipation, not from fear, but the desire to be with Emmett nearly all consuming.

"You carried all those lingerie bags back to the manor just so I'd go crazy," he whispered against my ear, his tongue snaking out to barely graze the shell. "How was I supposed to know that you were wearin' somethin' even better than I could imagine under that little dress?" He circled me as he spoke, his actions serving to both emphasize his predatory nature and make me hyper aware of his movement and sheer size.

He stopped circling to stand behind me, bringing his hands up to my shoulders. I eyed the cabin ahead, idly wondering if he planned to seduce me out here in the woods.

"Not to mention you were more than ready for me that night, if I recall," he whispered into my ear, his cool breath fanning across my cheek and down my neck as one hand trailed from my shoulder down my side, barely touching my breast. "Do you remember, Bella?"

I nodded quickly but mutely. "I'd never been so turned on in my life...you had me on edge with my-" I hesitated, feeling my pulse quicken at just the memory of that night.

"Your what, Bella?" Emmett prodded.

I licked my dry lips. "My punishment."

Emmett's hand ghosted my breast again, though this time he nearly grazed my nipple, causing me to arch against him as I struggled to feel his hands on me. "That's right," Emmett whispered into my ear, though I didn't know if he was affirming my statement or my bodily actions. One hand cupped my breast, his fingers tweaking my nipple to a painfully pebbled point through my thin shirt and bra, while his other hand held my hip, pulling my backside against him so that his erection nestled near the small of my back.

"I suspected my girl liked a little domination back then," Emmett said hoarsely. "You were so wet for me baby. Waitin' for me all night," he said as he rocked his hips against me. "So trustin', so willing to do whatever I asked." Emmett's voice permeated my lust addled brain, promising untold pleasures with a hint of danger.

"Anything," I breathed, closing my eyes so I could revel in the feel and sound of all things Emmett.

"How about now, kitten?" Emmett asked as he kissed his way from my ear to my shoulder. "Still willing? Still trusting?" He asked as he made his way back up my neck, grasping my hair in his fist. His motions weren't rough, but I suspected Emmett was wrestling with his control again.

I leaned fully against him, allowing his large frame to take nearly all my weight. "I trust you Em...always." I turned my head to the side, granting him complete access to my neck, fully aware of the submissive and potentially deadly nature of the position.

Emmett didn't hesitate. In less than a breath, he was in front of me, his hands firmly but gently gripping my forearms to keep me upright. I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, towering over me, and I took an instinctual step backward. He arched an eyebrow and I noticed a hint of a smirk before he licked his full lips to speak. "You shouldn't trust me, Bella. Not right now," he said as he took a step forward to close the small space I'd created.

I furrowed my brow at my inner conflict; my eyes darted from those lips I longed to taste to Emmett's eyes. Black eyes that hinted at his own inner turmoil, torn between two primal needs...lust and blood. "But I do trust you," I said, even as I took another step backward.

Emmett's eyes narrowed as he followed my movement, easily closing the distance between us again. Two more steps and I lost my footing, stumbling across a tree root. I splayed my fingers and braced myself for impact. Instead, I felt myself hoisted up, my back quickly pressed against a large oak tree.

"Hmph!" I managed as I registered the change in position. Emmett had me pinned between his body and the tree.

He looked down at me with those dark eyes for several seconds and I struggled to calm my shaky breathing.

"Do you still trust me, Bella? Even now?" He asked as he used a single finger to swipe a rogue curl away from my cheek.

I waited for Emmett to look at me again, wanting him to see the sincerity in my eyes as I spoke to him. "Always, Emmett," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

He blinked twice in rapid succession, seeming surprised by my answer. His expression changed quickly, however, and his trademark smirk reappeared, eliciting a small smile from me as well. "Still willing to do whatever I ask, kitten?" He whispered against my cheek, maneuvering my head so that he had better access to the sweet spot just beneath my ear.

"Anything," I moaned again, and it was true. So true, in fact, that I thought maybe, just maybe, something was very, very wrong with me.

Emmett's low chuckle brought me back to reality. I turned my head quickly so that I could face him, too eager to see those delicious lips as he moved them away from my ear. He sighed, the sound heavy and melancholy. "This is wrong, sweetheart. I shouldn't be doin' this...not to mention enjoying it so much."

I bit my lip as he spoke, to entranced by his mouth to care much about what he said.

Wait, my mind raged to ring an alarm, doing what, exactly?

I glanced up, finding Emmett's eyes quickly. I gave a slight shake of my head before speaking. "Um...huh?"

Nice, Bella, very smooth.

Emmett's eyes softened, any edge of hardness vanishing in that instant as his genuine laughter bubbled. His dimples flashed as he cupped my cheek in one of his large hands, holding my hip to steady me against the tree.

"It's the neurotransmitters, babe," Emmett said as he offered an explanation. "You're loaded with 'em," he said, his voice becoming husky again. He traced my lower lip with the pad of his thumb before speaking again. "Vampire mates use them to strengthen the bond between the pair. They, uh," Emmett paused, dropping his eyes to the ground before speaking again. "They make you-"

"Horny?" I interjected without thinking. That would explain my libido overdrive as of late.

Emmett laughed again, kissing me quickly before placing his forehead against mine, literally pinning me from head to toe against the tree. "I love you, Bella," he said, still chuckling. "And no, that isn't what I was going to say."

Damn it...and how embarrassing. Sheesh.

"I was going to say they make you hyperaware of your mate...needs, desires," he shrugged as he let his words die off.

"So, what I'm feeling isn't..." I let my statement remain unfinished, waiting for Emmett to fill in the blanks.

He shrugged again. "I don't know, babe. I've never been on the receiving end of the neurotransmitters...and I'm sorry, truly, if I've been manipulating you in any way. I'd never do that on purpose, Bells. I just got so into the feeling..." he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Maybe it's because I haven't hunted in a while."

"Um, what I'm feeling...is that what you're feeling?"

Emmett ran his fingers through his short hair, a sign of his frustration. "Don't know. I'll have to ask Carlisle what the hell just happened." He cupped my cheek again, kissing me sweetly on the lips before offering another apology.

I held his face between both my hands before speaking. "It's okay Em. Honest."

"I'd never hurt you Bella. Even as a newborn, I never wanted to hurt you." Emmett shook his head again, slowly this time, his expression indicating his thoughts were on that moment long ago when I met him at the edge of the water, his eyes still crimson from the human blood in his newly changed body. "It was kinda like that feeling all over again. I wanted to-" he sighed, casting his eyes down rather than look at me.

"It's okay, Em. Tell me," I urged.

He inhaled deeply, his jaw muscle flexing as he prepared to speak. "I wanted to own you. I just kept thinkin' 'mine' every time you moved."

I smiled seductively, still riding my own vampire-induced aphrodisiac high. "But I am yours," I said, kissing him softly at first on the lips before sweeping my tongue across his lower lip.

Emmett growled his response, pressing his thigh between my knees, urging my legs apart so that my mound pressed against him. "Bella," he whispered hoarsely as his hand cupped my ass, sliding me against his muscular thigh, "I haven't hunted...my control is," he growled again as I ground myself against him. "My control is slippin' babe, I might...I can't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," I said, surprised by the determination in my voice. I would have Emmett. He may have started this, albeit inadvertently because of the link created by the neurotransmitters, but I planned to finish it. To finish him at the very least. I needed him, and in a most primal way.

Emmett's lips moved across my own, branding me with his desire. He broke our kiss suddenly, nearly snarling in the process as one large hand quickly captured my jaw, his thumb grazing my chin. "Then you'll do exactly as I say, kitten."

His eyes were completely black now, no hint of amber visible in the millimeters that separated us. Emmett's body language screamed control, power, and authority. His solid frame caged me in, my backside still pressed against the immense tree.

Emmett's hands drifted down my body, across my shoulders until he reached my hands. In one swift motion, he gathered both my hands in one of his, bringing them up and over my head to hold a knot in the tree trunk. "These stay here," he said sternly. "I don't think I can handle any extra torment from my girl," he whispered huskily into my ear as his hands drifted down the underside of my arms, tickling me in a deceptive display of gentleness.

His cool lips traced a path down my neck and across my exposed collar bone, causing me to turn my body inward toward his mouth. Emmett cupped my ass in one hand, sliding my body along his hard thigh in an effort to give me a hint of the friction I desired, while the other hand slipped under my shirt to toy with my sensitive nipples.

Several minutes of Emmett's torture had me sweaty and frustrated, nearly screaming for release. "Please, Em...please," I begged as I clenched my hands around the knot in the tree, digging my nails into the wood.

Alice would not be pleased, I mused to myself. "You'll need a manicure, Bella!" Echoed through my head, Alice's shrill voice revealing her displeasure.

I screwed my eyes shut. Certain, at this very moment anyway, that it was entirely possible to go completely bonkers from sexual frustration.

I felt Emmett's cool hand against my stomach as he slid his fingers beneath my panties, my jeans already unzipped and opened, presumably during my mental break.

"Sweetheart," Emmett's low voice rumbled as he crouched, "you're wound so tight." He slid one finger inside me easily, my body eagerly drawing him inside. "I think you're gonna come as soon as I touch that sweet little clit, babe."

I whimpered at Emmett's words, my mind only half registering that he had no intention of making love to me...which wasn't a total loss since he was doing better than fine with his manual stimulation. He slipped another finger inside me, setting a slow and sensuous rhythm but never pressing against my mound.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to be inside you babe?" He ground out before pressing his lips to mine in a punishing kiss.

"Then fuck me, Em," I begged, knowing that Emmett loved it when I lost all control and mirrored his dirty talk. "Please...I want you inside me Emmett."

Emmett pressed his forehead to mine, clenching his jaw hard enough that I actually heard his teeth scrape together. "Can't," he practically snarled. "Babe, I've got enough venom to create my own newborn army...I'm not safe right now. This isn't safe, but I can't stop myself."

He continued his languid strokes, closing his eyes, both of us undoubtedly imagining a much more intimate act with significantly less clothing.

Emmett kissed me again, slowly, gently taking my bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it and repeating the process over and over. "Come for me, Bella," he whispered, kissing me deeply as he pressed his palm against my mound, crushing my clit with each deep thrust of his fingers.

I immediately released the knot, my fingers seeking purchase in Emmett's short hair. My orgasm blind sided me with an intensity I hadn't expected. Emmett held me as small aftershocks rocked my body, leaving me feeling boneless and drugged.

"Better?" He asked, gazing down at me with a cocky look.

Damn vampire...he knows he has skills.

I ran my fingers through his hair, smoothing it down. "Almost," I replied as I offered him a one shoulder shrug.

"'Almost?'" He mocked, looking affronted after he zipped my jeans.

"Yeah...almost."

Emmett leaned one large shoulder against the tree, pulling me against him. "So what would make it all better, babe?"

I looked up at him coyly, "If I get my turn next."

Emmett's gaze immediately changed, mixed expressions clouding his face. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Bells," he said, though he made no effort to move away from me.

I moved in front of him. My body could never begin to cage Emmett against the tree, but I urged him closer just the same. "Hands up, big guy...hold on to the tree." I smiled coquettishly, quickly dropping to my knees as I unzipped Emmett's jeans. "Can't have you breaking my head in a moment of passion."

All the breath seemed to explode from Emmett's lungs. "Bella, I don't know if this is such a-"

I licked Emmett's obvious erection from base to tip while still encased in his gray boxer briefs, giving him no time to reconsider his options. As far as I was concerned, he had none. I would have Emmett inside me, one way or the other.

"Fuck, Bella," Emmett hissed, clutching the same tree knot I'd held only moments earlier.

I smiled, loving the fact that I had this effect on Em. His body looked primed, his hips rocked slightly, a dark spot already formed on his briefs from his precome. His threw his head back and I could see the chords of muscle straining beneath his shirt.

Looks like I'm not the only one who's strung a little tight today, I thought to myself.

I pulled Emmett's briefs down, slowly revealing his throbbing cock. I held the cool, velvety column of hard flesh in my hand, guiding it to my mouth. I looked up, startled to find Emmett's intense gaze on me. I smiled as I slowly licked around the engorged head, flicking my tongue against the sensitive spot on the underside of his dick.

"Damn it, Bella," Emmett growled. "Don't tease me...finish me baby," he pleaded breathlessly. "I wanna come in that hot mouth."

I felt a new rush of wetness at Emmett's display and I mewled my satisfaction, sending vibrations down Em's thick cock.

Emmett's hips rocked forward as he grunted, pushing more of himself inside my mouth. "Just like that, Bella...feels so good, babe."

I continued my assault, sucking and licking his throbbing flesh until I felt his balls tighten.

Emmett growled as his orgasm exploded, the sound more animal than human. I eagerly swallowed his cool seed, licking him as his hips continued to involuntarily buck. I pulled his jeans and briefs back up for him as he leaned against the tree, his breathing leveling off to a more normal state. When I returned my gaze to him, his eyes met mine before glancing up toward his hands...which were now filled with bits of bark and wood.

"I, uh, broke the tree," he said as he dropped the debris to the forest floor.

I stood, looking up at the tree then back at him. "Yeah, I see that," I said, smirking.

He returned my smirk. "Well," he offered, "technically it was your fault."

I laughed as we made our way to the cabin, adjusting our clothing, "Oh, well, please don't call the US Department of Forestry on me, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe we could come to some sort of an arrangement, Miss Swan."

My smirk matched Emmett's, except he made it look sexy and seductive. I felt a familiar warmth spread across my lower abdomen and I bit my lip.

Something is wrong with me, I thought to myself. What normal girl thinks about sex this often? I glanced at Emmett, causing him to glance at me. We continued to cast quick glances at each other as we made our way to the cabin door, with mine only fueling my already growing sexual fire again. He did look really good in that color...and those jeans do hug his hips just right. Not to mention his ass. I mean, just look at it...all that muscle equals thrusting power-

I bit my cheek hard enough to draw blood, the salty warmth finally lulling me out of my near sexual daydream.

Emmett's jaw clenched and unclenched several times before he finally backed away from me. He swallowed nervously several times before speaking, and I realized he'd probably scented my blood.

Poor Emmett. Talk about making a bad thing worse.

"I...need to hunt," he said, taking his next breath through his mouth. "I'll call Carlisle. See if he knows what's going on with us." He hovered at the doorway to leave, looking conflicted.

"I'm okay...go," I urged. "I'm just gonna shower, maybe take a nap before the fair." I forced a smile to hide the anxiety that I felt for causing Emmett discomfort and worry. So what if I'm plagued with a high sex drive forever. Emmett doesn't seem to have a problem keeping up, and once I'm changed, he won't have to hold back at all. Heck, this might be one of those win-win scenarios.

He nodded, smiling weakly but giving me a great display of those sexy dimples.

Damn it, Bella. They are dimples. Dimples, for crying out loud! Dimples are not sexual. Don't even think about how close they are to his mouth...or his tongue. Ooh, that tongue-

"Bella," Emmett growled. "Between the scent of your blood and the scent of your arousal, you're makin' it pretty hard to leave, sweetheart," he ground out, his foot already back inside the cabin.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," I offered as I backed out of the room. "Go! I'm taking a shower!" I yelled as I left the room, making a run for the stairs as I heard Emmett close the door for his hunt.

I stripped in record time, eager to feel the warm spray on my body. Head finally cleared and feeling squeaky clean, I took a quick nap. Which turned into more mental porn...starring Emmett.

I awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of the bed when I spotted Emmett crouched beside me.

"What in the world were you dreamin, babe?" He asked, his wet hair giving away his freshly showered state.

I noticed his eyes were a light amber and I smiled. At least his hunt went well.

"I, um," I hedged. Really, did he really want details. "Nothing," I said, shrugging. "How was your hunt?"

He smiled at my oh-so-obvious effort to change the subject. "Good," he said as he slipped a shirt on. "Plenty of bears down here...which is good," he added. "I'd forgotten how much smaller they are here than up north."

I laughed. "Say what you want...I've seen them up close and personal."

Emmett finished dressing. "You say that now. Just wait until after your change."

My eyes grew large. Just the idea of chasing down a bear was beyond my comprehension. They were all teeth and claws...with a little fur in the middle.

"You gonna be ready to go soon, sleepyhead?" Emmett asked, ruffling my hair as though I were a child.

"Sure," I said as I swatted his hand. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few," I replied as I made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N:

Gah! How's that for shocking! Emmett's family...his human family! And Luke...can we keep him? I promise I'll feed him, and play with him...and take really good care of him. _Really_ good care of him.

Okay, I digress. Am I twisted for taking a turn down this semi-dark, not-so-well-lit-alley that is dominant Emmett? The aggression, the spanking...I'll admit that I struggled with putting this out there, thinking that all of you guys would think I'm a lunatic for writing it. But then I had to suck it up once I started writing my other fanfic about dominant Emmett. I figure if I'm willing to put that one out there soon, then I'd better learn to deal with any heeby-jeebies now since this Dom is a bit more subdued than my latest creation.

At any rate, how about the picture that Emma gave Emmett and Bella? And I don't know about you guys, but I can't help feeling like something huge is looming around the corner...like, say, in the next chapter (hint, hint).


	31. Chapter 31

A/N:

I'm not going to waste a bunch of your time here...let's just say that everything has been leading up to this chapter. I truly, _truly_ hope you enjoy reading this!

Legal:

Still don't own anything. And by anything, I mean, well...anything.

* * *

I didn't need much time to get ready. I was a pretty basic kind of girl, and it's not like I needed to wear a dress and heels to the fair this time. Thank goodness for some changes in the modern era. I took my cues from Emmett's jeans and tee, opting for comfortable casual wear. By the time I made it downstairs, Emma, Celia, Noah, and Matthew had arrived and were talking with Emmett in the kitchen, giving Emmett and I no time to talk about whether he'd reached Carlisle.

"Hey guys," I said as a greeting to everyone. "No Luke?"

Celia laughed. "No, he's working tonight."

"But he'll be thrilled you asked about him," Matthew added as he clapped Emmett on the shoulder, some male hint that he meant it as a joke.

I felt warmth flood my face, and I knew I was blushing...again.

Emma made small talk as we made our way to the fairgrounds, telling us about the history of the fair and the antiques and crafts sections we would see. She was obviously just a little more excited about this sort of thing than the rest of us, well, except Emmett...he was actually pretty into it.

I smiled at him as we hopped out of Matthew's huge truck. "Don't laugh," Emmett said, already picking up on my punchy vibe. "I used to love this fair when I was a kid," he whispered as he reached for my hand. "Then I met you...and I was so excited to show everyone my girl at the fair that night." He quickly kissed my cheek before turning back to our group. "So, yeah," he whispered again, "I like this fair."

"You are just too cute, you know."

Emma was adorable, hauling little Noah from booth to booth, eagerly showing him old world crafts and the like. Celia and Matthew looked on adoringly. They made a wonderful little family.

"It's weird...these could be our kids here, you know," Emmett shrugged as he nibbled on my cotton candy. "If things had been different."

I nodded, quickly squashing my burgeoning fantasy involving Emmett's sticky, cotton candy coated lips. "Yeah, but I like the way things turned out," I said, threading his fingers through mine.

He smiled down at me. He looked...oddly relieved. "Good," he said, kissing me again on the cheek. "Me too...now I'll have my girl forever."

We walked hand in hand for a while, taking in the sights with Emma and the family. It was priceless to watch little Noah interact with everyone, but it was even more hilarious to watch nearly everyone mistake Emmett for Luke. Poor Matthew stayed close by, always there to clear up any confusion.

"I'm tellin' you Emmett," Emma said as we left the fair, en route to our cabin, "you should just change your last name to McCarty. No one would ever doubt you weren't blood."

Emmett laughed and nodded. "I see that," he said, gently squeezing my hand still clasped in his.

We finally said our goodbyes to everyone, waving as they drove down the gravel driveway and away from our cabin.

"You tired?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I shook my head. "Nah." I cocked my head upward so that I could see Emmett, but he was too close so all I could see was his jawline. "It's weird, we've been here for what feels like forever, but I'm still on Seattle time."

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Sure," I said, starting toward the truck.

Emmett held me in place. "Not that kinda ride," he said, turning his back to me and crouching down, signaling for me to hop on.

I nodded, more to myself than him, and climbed, clutching my arms over his shoulders and gripping his middle with my legs as he hooked his arms behind my knees.

"It's not far...I found it during my hunt today," he said as we disappeared into the tree line, hidden from the moonlight.

We finally stopped and I raised my head from my tucked position. Emmett walked us out of the tree line enough that I could see an open field in front of us before crouching down for me to hop off his back.

We walked toward a group of trees, stopping as Emmett looked down at the ground before glancing around and settling his eyes on me. "Do you know where we are?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was an unusually nervous action for Emmett, and my heart ached for him. I never wanted Em to be uncomfortable.

I looked around the area, silently cursing my deficient human night vision. The full moon afforded some light, but I still had no idea where we were. I shook my head.

"This is where the bear..." he let his voice drift off, and I sucked in a breath as realization dawned on me.

"Oh my...Emmett!" I clutched his arm. "How did you...Em, here?"

He nodded, hugging me to him. "Weird huh?"

Weird? Weird wasn't the word for it.

I hugged Emmett tightly, never more convinced, in that moment at least, that I could handle any bear that charged out of those woods...whether I was human or not. I'd never let anything come between us again.

Emmett started walking, moving us from the spot. "The weird thing is, I'm thankful for that day now. Well, I'm more thankful for the days leading up to that day...not so much that day," he clarified. "If you and Jasper hadn't come back lookin' for Alice," he didn't finish his statement, but I could see him shaking his head in the moonlight as we walked hand in hand. "I'd hate to think about where I'd be right now," he said as we continued walking.

I knew where he'd be. With Rose. Or rather, without Rose, since she left him in the old time line. He'd be alone, hurting, and miserable. A guilty pang twisted in my gut. I didn't begrudge Rose. She had Edward now, but still...just the thought of Emmett and Rose together did funny things to my tummy. Not good things. Not good at all.

We walked in silence for a while, each of us quietly contemplating life and the change in the time line. Well, Emmett was quiet. I was fairly quiet...at least until my shoe found a rock sticking up out of the ground.

Emmett caught me before I could land my graceless face plant. "Some things never change, I see," he said, laughing softly at my display.

"Apparently not," I responded, clenching and unclenching my hands as I worked to relieve a bit of the adrenaline created by my looming fall.

"I'm hoping some things really don't change, Bella," he said, catching me off guard with his enigma.

I quirked my brow as we stopped walking, prepared to offer an eloquent huh in response.

"Do you know where we are now?" Emmett asked instead.

I looked around, spotting the slowly rolling river near us, but not much else. Stinking limited human night vision.

"I probably should've waited to bring you out here during the day," Emmett said with a shrug, making him look boyish and adorable.

"So tell me, oh mighty vampire with terrific night vision," I prodded, nudging his elbow with my own.

He snickered at my comment, stopping to stare down at me. Our close, physical proximity in this casual setting reminded me just how big Emmett really was...not just tall, but wide, with broad shoulders and a generally imposing physique. Which all struck me as very funny, because right now he seemed a little, well, vulnerable.

Emmett shepherded me, taking my hands and walking me backward until my back met a cool rock wall. I relaxed against the cool barrier, watching Emmett with expectant eyes.

He blew out a breath, releasing my hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Part of me feels guilty, Bells," Emmett said, rolling his eyes at his own words. "I can't give you what Luke can give you."

My posture immediately changed. I went from relaxed against the cool rock surface to stiff straight in record time. "What?" I asked, my tone clipped and urgent.

And by what, I mean what the fuck, Emmett McCarty Cullen?

Emmett placed his hands in front of him, his gesture signaling me to wait before I asked more questions. "Hang on, I meant...just-ugh." He ran his hands through his hair again, again signaling his nerves.

"I talked to your dad," he blurted, looking at me like that explained everything.

I stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"We went fishing...remember?"

I blinked. Really? REALLY? I nodded as the memory came back to me. Emmett and Charlie were both in foul moods that day...at least until Alice smoothed things over between them.

"Thank God we weren't hunting...would've been pretty hard to explain why I didn't die after Charlie shot me," Emmett mumbled to no one in particular.

"Emmett, I don't-"

Emmett held up his hand again and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling before opening his amber eyes to speak. "Bella, I'm-just give me a minute."

I leaned against the rock again, barely registering the cool hardness against my backside this time.

"Like I said, I can't give you what Luke can give you...sunny days on the beach, in public anyway. Children...grandchildren."

"Emmett, I-"

"I can't give you those things Bells," Emmett said, cutting me off but somehow managing to look chagrined about it.

My stomach rolled. I couldn't take this again, not after Edward. Not after what I thought Emmett and I had between us. I closed my eyes in an effort to fight off my tears, biting my lower lip as I waited for the blow to come.

"What I can give you is eternity, Bella," Emmett said. "My love, forever."

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid I'd misunderstood; half scared that my brain had changed Emmett's words to something I wanted to hear, not what he'd actually said.

I stifled a sob at the sight before me. Even with my limited human night vision, I spotted him in front of me in the moonlight...perched on one knee.

"I did it right this time, Bella. I talked to your dad...he gave us his blessing."

I exhaled, holding my shaking hand to my mouth as my vision blurred with unshed tears.

I thought he was dumping me!

"If my love is enough," Emmett continued, seemingly unaware of my inner conflict, "Bella...be my wife. I'll love you forever. Marry me?"

Emmett held his mother's ring in his hand, the moonlight casting rainbows as the diamonds scattered the light.

A half laugh, half sob escaped me as I clutched my hand to my chest. "I thought you were...oh God, I thought you were leaving me," I barely managed, my voice thick with emotion.

Emmett furrowed his brow. "What? Why would I-"

"Yes!" I blurted. This time it was my turn to cut him off...not that I could hold back my emotion any longer anyway. "I'll marry you, Emmett McCarty."

Emmett's confused look faded away, his smile revealing those dimples I loved to adore. I held my hand out for him to slip the ring on, eager to feel the familiar weight on my finger. I sighed when the band slid over my knuckle, pausing just a moment to admire it before I kissed Emmett.

He held me against him for what felt like an eternity, his grip snug but not uncomfortable. Hugging Emmett was like hugging a piece of pliable marble; he was cool, hard, and carved to resemble the body of a Greek god.

Emmett sat me gingerly on my feet, backing me to the rock surface once again. "I hope you won't mind being Mrs. Cullen instead of Mrs. McCarty," he said, rubbing his thumb across my chin.

I leapt into his arms again. "I don't care," I said, meaning every syllable. "I just want to be yours."

"Always, mine," Emmett replied without missing a beat.

Emmett's sultry smirk returned as he gazed into my eyes, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. "So, do you know where we are?" He asked again, his eyes shifting to his left to take in the scenery, undoubtedly seeing more than I ever could.

I shook my head, knowing I should know where we were.

"This is where we were going to get married about seventy years ago," he offered, causing me to smile even wider.

"Of course, it's also where I met you shortly after I'd been changed," he said immediately.

Emmett's tone sparked a familiar heat in my lower abdomen and my shoulders immediately relaxed at his words.

"You remember," he said, caging me against the rock with his body. It wasn't a question...he undoubtedly noticed my reaction to his words. His observation spot on, as usual.

I nodded. I did remember, and all too well. I remember facing Emmett, his crimson eyes scanning my body from head to toe. I also distinctly remember thinking I was completely crazy for being drawn to him. Sexually drawn to him.

Emmett closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I remember that day so well. I went huntin' with Edward and Carlisle. Everything was goin' fine...until I picked up your scent. I veered off, tryin' to lose both of them, knowin' they'd never let me anywhere near you." Emmett opened his eyes slowly, a small laugh escaping him at the memory. "'Course, Edward thought he could take me. My newborn speed was no match for him back then, though," Emmett said rather proudly.

I pulled Emmett down lower, kissing a line up his throat toward his lips. "Then you found me," I said quietly, kissing him gently as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I found you," he said back to me. "And almost attacked you." He threaded his fingers through my hair, fisting it gently but keeping me locked in place just the same. "Especially when I realized you were..." he hesitated, appearing to consider his words before continuing, "eager to see me too."

I felt my blush flood my cheeks. He was right, of course. I was eager to see him.

Emmett shifted my stance, slowly pulling my head back so he could kiss me deeply, a soft growl emanating from his chest. When we parted, I realized we were both breathing heavily, and that my hands were clutching his waistband, holding him to me.

"Did you know me...did you remember anything about us then?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, wincing a bit. "Not really. Not much, anyway. It was strange," he said, shrugging one shoulder. "I remembered...feelings. I knew I loved someone," he held my left hand up, kissing my knuckles like an old fashioned gentleman before holding my hand to his chest. "As soon as I picked up your scent, though, I was drawn to you. You weren't the first human I came across as a newborn...just the first one I didn't want to kill."

A soft laugh escaped me at his revelation. I mentally rolled my eyes...only in my world did such a revelation come across like a love poem.

"But Edward and Carlisle thought-"

Emmett nodded. "Then I realized two things at about the same time. That Edward was your Edward...and that he wanted to kill you." Emmett looked pensive for a moment, shaking his head minutely. "I would have killed him, Bells, if Jazz hadn't shown up."

"But he and Alice did show up," I said, smoothing my hand across his jaw to soothe him. He leaned into my hand like a large house cat. "And Alice helped clear things up after Jazz and I left...and now, here we are." I smiled, knowing I was making it sound way less complicated than it had been.

"Here we are," he whispered, lowering himself so he could kiss me again. He pulled away all too soon, though, waiting for my eyes to clear before speaking. "There's somethin' you should know, babe," he said, smirking that damn sultry smirk of his.

"What? That your accent is heavier since we landed in Tennessee? I kinda love it," I said, standing on my tip toes to quickly kiss his lips.

He laughed softly, arching an eyebrow at my words. "It's about the neurotransmitters," Emmett said, semi-serious. He still looked sexy as sin, so it was hard to focus on exactly what he was saying. "I talked to Carlisle...there isn't much info on vampire-human relationships, and there's even less on vamps sharin' neurotransmitters with human lovers. Seems we tend to kill them," he said, shrugging casually.

I swatted his bicep at his false lack of concern. "Go on, lover," I purred.

Emmett cocked his head to the side, appearing to consider my words. "I like that," he said, leaning down to kiss my neck and tickle me, earning a squeal of laughter in his sensitive vampire ear.

"Emmett, tell me!" I barked.

"Carlisle seems to think that we've been sharing a lot of neurotransmitters lately," Emmett said, eyeing me as though he were trying to convey something with his statement.

I furrowed my brow. "It's not like you bite me every single time we're together," I said, shaking my head.

"He said there are other ways to share..." Emmett replied, narrowing his eyes, willing me to understand.

I continued to shake my head. What the heck? Nothing's changed but the biting...and sex. I stopped my head in mid shake, understanding dawning. "Oh. Oh!"

Emmett nodded. "Carlisle says-"

"Oh God, Carlisle! He probably thinks I'm some...nymphomaniac," I replied, cringing.

Emmett laughed at my paranoia, though it did little to settle my nerves.

"It's not funny, Em," I said, though I laughed a little too. "You said he thinks we've been sharing a lot...as in having a lot of sex."

"Bella," Emmett managed between laughs, "just listen, sweetheart." He leaned down to kiss my forehead, smoothing my wayward hair as he stepped back. "Carlisle thinks the neurotransmitter is like a drug in your human body. One that we probably shouldn't stop introducing anytime soon, now that you're body is used to having it."

My shoulders dropped. "So I'm what? Addicted to you?"

Emmett shrugged one shoulder. "Well...kind of." His smirk was back again, causing one of those sexy dimples to appear. He just looked too darn cocky for his own good.

"What about you? You said you felt...something."

Emmett sighed, dropping his head for a second as if to say he'd rather not tell me the next part. He raised his head quickly, his amber eyes quickly finding mine. "Yeah. About that," he said as he nervously scratched his neck. "Carlisle seems to think, well, my reaction is probably because of some male vampire drive. Some primal urge to-"

"Bull, Emmett," I said, smiling to soften my words. "I'm supposed to buy that? That you're under the influence of some macho male vampire drive?" I cocked my eyebrow this time, hoping to emulate a hint of Emmett's attitude. "I knew you before, remember? You've always been the dominant type when it comes to sex." My face heated at my words, and I was more than confident that I suffered from a full body blush.

Emmett closed his eyes, biting his lower lip even as a small smile spread across his face. "True, Bella...but no one else knows that."

"And you're worried what your family will think of you?" I asked softly, the mood shifting from playful to serious all of a sudden.

Emmett shrugged, though his lack of verbal response spoke volumes.

"Oh, Em." I hugged him to me.

"I just don't want them to think I'd ever hurt you," he said as he pulled away from me. "I'd never hurt you, Bells."

I exhaled, loving my big, tender hearted grizzly bear. "Em, I know. They know too." I stood on my tip toes, pulling Emmett down to me. "Besides," I whispered against his lips, "don't you think they're going to hear us?"

"You're okay with it?" He asked, needing affirmation.

"With them hearing us? No. With you being all large-and-in-charge-vampire in the bedroom? Yes. I'm more than okay with that," I said, moving to kiss Emmett.

Emmett allowed me to deepen the kiss, encouraging me to slide my tongue over his. It wasn't long, however, before Emmett took control, pressing me flush between his body and the cool rock, his erection obvious against my abdomen.

He quickly changed our positions, and I blinked rapidly when I realized he was now behind me, though he still held me to him.

"I'm glad you're okay with it, kitten, because I've got news for you." His cool breath fanned across my cheek and down my neck, causing gooseflesh to break out in it's wake. "Once you're changed," he said huskily, "this tight little ass is mine."

I felt Emmett's hand slide down my ass cheeks over my jeans, and I arched my back in an effort to garner more from his touch.

"As soon as you even hint at remembering me, I'm gonna bury my cock inside you, Bella." Emmett's large hand slipped under the front of my jeans, quickly sliding over my slippery clit. "I can't wait to be balls deep inside you, baby," he said, stroking my clit and flicking his tongue across the heated shell of my ear. "First I'm gonna fuck that sweet mouth," he said as he kissed his way down my ear, grazing his teeth along my ear lobe, "then that pussy," he lips glided down my throat. "Then that fine, little ass," he said, punctuating each word with a small thrust of his hips before scraping his teeth against my skin, releasing another, albeit smaller, round of neurotransmitter within my body.

I bucked against his hand as my orgasm hit me, his fingers never missing a stroke. It was so fast, so unexpected, that I immediately reconsidered the idea that perhaps I was addicted to Emmett, and this was my body's way of getting what it wanted.

I smiled to myself. If this is what it's like to be strung out on vampire mojo, I'll take it.

"You know, Emmett," I purred. "We don't really have to wait until I'm changed...I mean, it could be weeks before I really remember everything."

Emmett swatted me on my bottom hard enough that it stung. "Don't even joke about that Bells."

"Ow! It could happen...and then how would you feel, all alone," I mock pouted as I turned around, attempting to seduce Emmett face to face.

He licked his full lips and arched his eyebrow again, making that damn sexy face that drove me wild. "Well, I'm hoping if I pump you full of my neurotransmitters, the bond will be strong enough that you'll remember me pretty fast."

Emmett settled himself against the rock, folding his hands behind his head as he looked down at me. "Carlisle seems to think it might help...that and we're gonna keep you pretty sedated during the change." Emmett shrugged his shoulders again, causing his shirt to tighten over his chest...and the effect was not lost on me. He smirked at me, letting me know he knew exactly how he was affecting me. "We're hoping that by reducing your stress during the change, you'll come along faster afterward. Be more like yourself when you wake up instead of a blood thirsty animal."

Oh God. It sounds crazy, but I hadn't really thought about what it would be like to crave blood. To wake up after the change and thirst for the first time. I leaned against Emmett, feeling weak and stupid at having not considered something so critical.

"It's okay, Bella," Emmett whispered as he held me to his cool body. "We'll all be there to help you. It gets better, babe."

I shrugged, mimicking Emmett. "I know. I just hope I don't disappoint any of you."

"Hey," Emmett said, using his finger to force my chin up so that I had to look at him. "You could never disappoint me, Bella. I love you. I'll love you forever," he said, threading his fingers through mine before kissing my hand again.

I smiled up at him, thankful to him for trying to ease my tension. "You sure do like kissing my hand all of a sudden, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett graced me with a dimpled display. "I just like seein' that ring back where it belongs, future-Mrs. Cullen."

"And I like hearing that name...let's not make this another seventy year engagement," I joked.

"About that," Emmett said as he turned me to face him. "How do you feel about getting married here?"

"In Tennessee?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah...and here, specifically. Next weekend?"

"Can we do that? Get married that soon? What about a license?"

Emmett smiled, "Yeah, we can do that...and I already have the license." He shrugged again. "I was hoping you'd say yes, and Alice helped me get the license earlier."

"Alice! She knew?" Why this revelation dumbfounded me, I have no idea.

Emmett nodded, smiling, but clearly waiting for my answer.

"Next weekend sounds perfect, Em," I said as I hugged him, attempting to give him my own version of the Emmett-Bear-Hug.

Emmett returned my hug, spinning me wildly as we laughed like lunatics under the moonlight. "I better get you back to the cabin," Emmett said, still laughing a little. "You're gonna need your rest. Alice and Jasper are coming down tomorrow. I was supposed to wait until then to ask you, but I just couldn't-"

Emmett's phone chirped, letting him know he had a text message.

"Alice," he said without looking. "She's gonna be pissed."

I giggled at Emmett's pained expression.

"What?" He laughed as he stooped so I could climb onto his back. "She's little, but she scares me."

Emmett's slight cringe made me chuckle as I hoisted myself up on his back. I absently fiddled with my ring as I wrapped my arms around him.

Emmett's large hand covered my own, stilling my movement before bringing my left hand to his lips for another kiss. I felt his lips curve into a small smile as he released my fingers.

"Ready?" He asked, cueing me to tuck my head. "I'm gonna go pretty fast."

"Yeah...I guess we should get back to Alice. She's probably dying to yell at you," I said, sighing as I feigned anxiety.

Emmett huffed out a laugh before craning his neck in an effort to look at me. "Alice?" He asked as if she hadn't just texted him. "Who said anything about making a phone call when we get back? Alice can wait. I intend to ravage you tonight until you beg me to stop, sweetheart. I aim to make good on my plan. You will know me after your change, kitten."

I swallowed at Emmett's tone. God, I love it when he goes all caveman on me, I thought as a shiver ran down my spine. "Hurry," I whispered before kissing him on his neck, tucking my head for the run.

True to his word, Emmett made it back to the cabin in no time. We made love until I was exhausted; though, like any addict, I found myself still wanting more. Emmett urged me to take a warm bath with him. I fell asleep in his arms as we reminisced in the tub, memories of our first time in Tennessee still swirling in my head fueling some pretty darn realistic dreams.

When I woke up, I it was still dark outside. I blinked several times, trying to clear the cobwebs from my brain. I groaned as I started a stretch, my motion cut short as my body screamed in protest. So much for the warm bath helping, I thought to myself. Every muscle in my body was stiff, and I briefly thought this must be what rigor mortis would feel like to the dead...if the dead could feel, anyway. I furrowed my brow as I considered the possibility. That's when I heard a faint giggle. A decidedly feminine giggle. I sat up in the middle of the bed, my sore muscles quickly forgotten when I realized I wasn't alone.

Alice pounced on the bed, her face mere inches from my own. "Sheesh, you sleep like the dead, Bella," she said as though she hadn't just scared the pee out of me. "I was beginning to think Emmett started your change already."

I didn't know if I wanted to scream at her for scaring me or hug her for being there, so I ended up making a strangled noise somewhere between a laugh and a cry before wrapping my arms around her. Alice returned my hug just a bit too enthusiastically for my aching body, forcing me to pull away from her.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my shoulders in an effort to hide my embarrassment. "I guess I did sleep like the dead. I'm so...sore," I said, rolling my shoulders in an effort to loosen my muscles.

It was crazy...I mean, it's still dark outside. I couldn't have slept for more than a few hours, but my body told another story. I felt rested, albeit sore, but still...

Alice giggled again before settling behind me, rubbing my shoulders for me like a divine angel of mercy. I nearly melted at her expert touch. "Well, I'm guessing Emmett took Carlisle's theory to heart," Alice spoke as she massaged away my stiffness. "He must really want to make sure you remember him when you wake up," she said, giggling again. "He wore you out...you've been asleep for over sixteen hours."

"Six-," I turned my head so I could see the clock on the nightstand. It flashed 11:01 p.m. Sixteen hours? More like nineteen hours. "Wha-, how?" I asked to no one in particular.

Alice just brushed my hair away from my face, not reacting to my episode in the slightest.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"We arrived this morning around ten. Jasper finally convinced Emmett to go hunting about an hour or so ago." Alice rolled her eyes. "It was like pulling teeth, Bella. That man did not want to go."

I stared at her blankly, still stunned at my coma-like sleep marathon.

"Are you okay, Bells?" she asked.

"I just can't believe I slept the whole day," I said quietly.

Alice shrugged before she picked up my left hand to examine my engagement ring. "You were just tired," she said, smiling at me. "Emmett was worried that he hurt you."

"I'm fine," I said quickly. And it was true. I felt fine. Great, in fact. I was just weirded out by my lost day.

"I know. It's just the neurotransmitters, Bella. Any human can only take so much before they just...crash." Alice smiled coyly.

I returned her smile. "So I was, what...drunk? On Emmett?" I laughed.

She nodded, laughing with me. Or at me.

"The neurotransmitter...is that how vamps dazzle humans too?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"It's much less potent in the air," she shrugged.

I nodded.

"So...he proposed," Alice said as she completely changed the subject.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face as I nodded. "Yeah," I said as I held up my hand. We both studied my ring, each of us wearing ridiculously girly grins.

"Bella, you're getting married in just over a week...we're going to be sisters. For real sisters!" Alice clapped.

"Yeah," I said, laughing at her gleeful display. Then the reality of the situation hit me. "Oh my God, Alice. I'm getting married, soon! I-how...we'll never get everything together."

"Bella, breathe," Alice said as she held my shoulders. I felt oddly calm and figured I was probably soaking in yet another vampire cocktail. "I'm here...and Emmett's been working on this for a while now. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I nodded.

"We just need to get your dress."

Oh, is that all? Just a wedding dress. For a wedding that will take place in just over a week. No big deal.

Alice's eyes darted to the door. "They're back already," she said, smiling, as she dragged me from the bed.

I said a silent thank you to Emmett for dressing me in my boy shorts and tank top at some point after our bath.

"Look who's awake," Alice said as she opened the bedroom door to find Emmett's towering frame already occupying to doorway.

"Bella," Emmett breathed my name. He scooped me up in one of his signature bear hugs before kissing me quickly. "I was starting to worry. I thought I-"

"I'm fine, Em," I said, smiling, as I looked up at him. He looked so relieved. "It's just the neurotransmitters."

"That's what Carlisle says, anyway," Emmett said as he cupped my face with his large hands. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, ducking so that he could look me in the eye.

I stared back at him, blinking as I realized I was soaking in even more vampire mojo. Emmett's amber eyes were intoxicating, and I could barely resist the urge to jump him right here in the hallway...with Alice just two feet away!

"Jesus you two," came Jasper's drawl from my side. "Save some for after the weddin', okay? She's fine, Em. She's about to tear your clothes off right here in front of me and my wife, but she's fine."

A nervous laugh escaped me as I quickly turned my head. Jasper leaned against the banister, looking very GQ in his jeans and casual shirt. "Jazz!" I yelled as I moved to hug the handsome blond. "I'm getting married!" I squealed as we hugged each other in the middle of the hall.

"I know, darlin'. And it's about damn time too," he said as he hugged me against him before gently pulling me away so that he could stare down at me. "Darlin'," Jasper said, a serious expression on his face, "please don't take offense to this, but you absolutely reek of Emmett."

My face flamed as I stupidly sniffed my own shoulder. "But I took a bath..." I said absently. Well, I sort of took a bath.

Jasper laughed softly to himself. "There's not enough strawberry body wash in the world to mask that scent, Bells," Jasper said as he gave Emmett a poignant look.

"You claimed her...as a human. Don't you think that's a little, I don't know...overkill?"

"Hell yes I claimed her, she's mine," Emmett said, bristling a bit at Jasper's tone. "And I don't think it's overkill at all. I'm hopin' she'll want to do the same to me once she's turned," his amber eyes found mine and a small, half-hearted smile broke across his face.

"Claim you?" I asked, shaking my head for clarification.

Emmett glanced at the floor before meeting my eyes, letting me know he was trying to be delicate. "Yeah, the biting. During sex."

Okay, forget delicate...let's go straight to blunt, I thought as I froze, standing stock still as Jasper held me.

Jasper's soft laughter brought me out of my embarrassed state. "Specifically, biting during his climax, darlin'," he clarified.

I nodded, though I thought I must have looked more like one of those bobble head dolls than a person who understood what was going on around her.

"And you don't think Bella will want to do the same with you once she's changed?" Alice asked, her dark eyebrows knitted together to form a confused look.

Emmett rounded his attention to her, though he still faced me. "Well, you tell me, Alice. What do you see?"

Alice huffed. "It doesn't work like that and you know it, Em," she shot back. "You know I can't see anything beyond Bella opening her eyes for the first time."

"That's it?" I asked, my embarrassment suddenly gone and my interest piqued. "You can't see anything else?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing...fluid."

My shoulders slumped. "Well that just...sucks."

"Pfttt," Emmett interjected. "You're tellin' me."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to claim you?" I asked, feeling my face flame again. I relaxed immediately, though, vaguely aware of Jasper rubbing soothing circles on my back as I spoke to Emmett.

I'm guessing Mr. Emo Vamp was kicking out his own mood altering vamp mojo, judging by my fast fading blush.

Emmett's shoulders dropped and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sometimes, when vamps change a human...it can take months, even years, for memories to return to the newborn. Feelings change, Bella. There's no guarantee that you'll feel the same about me once you're a newborn...once you've been changed."

I made my way to Emmett, wrapping my arms around his waist as I rested my chin on his chest. "Emmett. I loved you in the past. I love you now. And I will love you in the future. Alice may not be able to see that...but I just know it." I stood on my tip toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"She's telling you the truth, Em," Jasper said from behind me. "She honestly believes it with every fiber of her being. I don't think you have anything to worry about, lil' brother," he said, clapping Emmett on the shoulder before giving mine a gentle squeeze.

I smiled up at Emmett as he beamed down at me. "I hope you're right, babe," he said softly before returning my kiss with one of his own.

My belly chose that moment to alert everyone in the cabin, heck, in Gatlinburg for that matter, that I was starving.

"Time to feed the human," Alice chirped, leading me by the elbow toward the kitchen. "I've been practicing," she said, smiling enthusiastically.

I considered Alice's words briefly before my stomach rumbled again. "Obviously, I'm excited to find out just how proficient you've become, Alice."

One gourmet grilled cheese and tomato sandwich later, I sat nibbling on the remainder of my steamed veggies. "Alice," I said as I leaned back in my chair, appetite fully sated, "that was the best meal I've ever had. Ever." And it was true. In the history of the world, I can safely say that no one has ever had such a tasty sandwich.

Alice beamed proudly as she sat across from me, watching my every move. "Good. And thank you. Cheese is...difficult for us," she said, making a face.

"Difficult?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"It stinks," Emmett said, taking my dish to the sink. "Really, really stinks."

"Oh," I said before quickly covering my mouth with my hand. "I'll, uh, be right back," I yelled as I made a mad dash for the bathroom so I could brush my teeth.

The next couple of days passed quickly, with Jasper and Alice opting to stay in a nearby cabin rather than share a cabin with Emmett and I. I suppose the Cullen clan appreciated privacy any time they could get it, so I didn't think much about it. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't see Alice every other minute in the day. She had me running all over Gatlinburg, asking me about what it was like in Tennessee the first go round and such.

"It was...nice," I said, shrugging.

"Nice?" She scooted away from the sunlight streaming through the window of the nearly empty cafe, her movement natural and second nature. The setting sun managed to shed a few rays of light beneath the cloud cover before fading away altogether.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago. Things are so different here now," I huffed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Alice...aren't you freaking out? The wedding is in a few days, Renee is gonna be here Friday. Charlie will be here Friday. My God, Carlisle and Esme...what about Rose and Edward, did we invite them? They do know they are welcome, right? And Jake, what about-"

"Bella," Alice soothed as she reached across the table to gently touch my forearm. "Relax. Emmett's picking up Renee, I'll handle Charlie. Jasper will drive Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Edward back here. We're all going to endure a dinner with your human family, and that's that."

I bit my lower lip as I considered her plan. So much was being handled for me, I had precious little to do. Which, in truth, was probably best given my lack of planning ability and our short time frame.

"So, no Jake."

Alice shook her head. "No Jake, but he and his family were invited. Emmett even sent plane tickets. They just-," Alice shrugged before tilting her head. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay...I didn't really expect them to come. Thanks for all this, Alice. You've been a huge help. I don't think we could pull this off without your mad wedding planner skills," I said, trying to lighten the serious mood.

She scrunched up her forehead. "My wedding planner skills? I'm not putting this one together, Bella. That's all Emmett."

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh yeah, he's been planning this for weeks."

A slow smile spread across my face. Like I needed one more thing to make me love Emmett even more.

Alice rolled her eyes at my obvious expression. "Save it. He is leaving one thing up to us girls," she said as she pushed her straw in her untouched smoothie. "The dress."

I nearly choked. "Oh God, Alice. I forgot. I forgot about my wedding dress. Who forgets their wedding dress?" I tensed as I realized I had three days to find a dress.

Three stinkin' days.

"Bella, relax," Alice cooed. "I've seen this wedding. We do find a dress, you know. You're not walking down the aisle naked," she huffed.

"But, for the record, I do like that idea," Emmett said as he and Jasper sidled up next to us in the cafe.

My sudden case of jitters took a backseat to a seething case of jealousy as I noticed several female customers turning to watch Emmett and Jasper making their way through the cafe.

Bitches.

"What the...Bella?" Jasper remarked. "Down girl," he said, reaching across the table to gently pat my hand.

Emmett made a face indicating that he clearly had no clue what was going on, while Alice just huffed before kissing Jasper. It was a possessive kiss, one clearly meant for the females who were currently eyeing our men.

Emmett folded his arms across his chest, slouching down in the booth to get comfortable as we watched Alice and Jasper's display. Em seemed nonchalant about the kiss, looking as if he were waiting for a commercial to end so he could get back to his favorite program. I, on the other hand, felt a heated blush spread from root to tip.

"If it's any consolation," Alice said to me between nipping Jasper's lower lip, "it's harder for them most of the time. Guys always leer more than girls. Usually," she said, slanting her eyes toward one particularly troublesome girl who seemed a little too interested in Jazz for Alice's liking.

"Bella's jealous," Jasper said to Emmett when he still seemed clueless.

"Oh. Oh...well, Alice is right," Emmett said as he hooked his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer, a crooked smile growing on his dimpled face.

I think I actually heard a couple of girls swoon. Swoon, I say!

"It's much harder for me and Jazz. Guys are jerks...and high school is the worst. I seriously thought I was gonna kill Mike Newton that first day of school."

Jasper laughed, his melodic tone garnering more female attention. "Emmett, we were afraid you were going to kill everyone Bella's first day."

Emmett rolled his eyes at Jasper before turning his attention to me. He cocked one eyebrow and offered me a sultry grin. "I think we could do better than that pathetic kiss, Bella. Don't you?"

I blinked slowly as Emmett's breath fanned across my cheeks. Oh yeah, I think we could do better. I could hop up on this table and we could get naked. Or I could get under this table and suck-

"Damn it, Emmett," Jasper hissed as his palms hit the table. "Bella...please, for the love of God, stop thinkin' whatever your thinkin' for a minute. You two are killin' me over here."

I blinked rapidly, slowly reigning in my pornographic train of thought. "Oh crap, Jazz, I'm sorry," I offered pathetically.

"You okay, Jazz...you look just awful buddy," Emmett said as he fought to contain his laughter.

Jasper's gaze slid from me to Emmett, his eyes narrowing at his brother's obvious amusement. "Not funny, Emmett," Jasper hissed again. "Bella's very...responsive."

Oh God, did Jasper just say, very politely, that I'm super horny?

I put my hands up, shaking my head at my own inner dialogue. "Can we please not have this conversation?" Ever? I added to myself. I turned to face Emmett, consciously trying to reign in my hormones. "I don't have a dress, Em."

Emmett's expression softened as he reached up to cup my cheek. "Relax, babe, you'll find a dress. Alice says it's gorgeous."

My shoulders dropped as I chanced a glance at Alice. She and Jasper were back to making googly eyes at each other. I turned my attention back to Emmett, shrugging one shoulder. "Doesn't matter," I said, suddenly feeling much better. "I have you. You're all I need."

"Okay, if you two are finished with your Hallmark moment, we should go," Jasper said as he placed some money on the table. "My wife is feeling pretty responsive herself."

I groaned. Emmett lightly smacked Jazz on the back of his head as they stood, both men reaching for our hands as we made our way out of the booth.

"We'll stop by the main cabin and get a movie tomorrow, Bells," Alice said, smiling. "Then we'll go lingerie shopping."

"I like the sound of that," Emmett said, earning a laugh from me.

The next day came quickly, as every day seemed to pass in a blur. Alice met me outside the bathroom, surprising me in my sleepy stupor.

"Come on, it's cloudy right now...but it won't be cloudy all day," she said as she ushered me in the bedroom to change my clothes. "We have to go get our movie now."

Right, right. Movie, I thought to myself as I stepped into my jeans. I never knew what to expect when it came to movie time with the pixie. Her taste spanned from one end of the spectrum to the other. We'd be just as likely to end up with The Notebook as Dawn of the Dead.

We climbed into Emmett's gigantic truck to make our way to the main cabin. Alice looked tiny and a fragile in the drivers seat, but I knew she could drive that tank from the east coast to the west coast with no problems.

We made our way inside the cabin, talking with Celia and Emma as we browsed the DVD area.

"This looks good," Alice said as she held up a civil war movie.

I made a face. I didn't like civil war movies. The only thing worse than watching a civil war movie was watching one with Jasper. He picked everything apart. Everything.

"This one's pretty good," Luke said as he sauntered up beside me, surprising me. "It's bloody."

I smiled as I took the DVD from him. Hostel. And it's bloody. Something tells me he definitely wouldn't have used that particular word if he had any idea what was standing less than ten feet away from him.

Speaking of...just where was Alice?

"New jewelry?" Luke asked as he reached for my hand.

Emma gasped first, then Celia squealed.

"Are you engaged now?" Luke asked after gaging the reactions of the two women.

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I said moments before both Emma and Celia hugged me.

"Their getting married Saturday," Alice chirped. "By the river."

"Oh my...you're getting married here?" Emma asked, her eyes gleaming.

I nodded. "Well, hopefully. If I can ever find a wedding dress in time."

Why Alice insisted we pick out a movie when I had more important things to do, I'll never know.

Emma and Celia shared a glance, their expression indicating something unsaid.

"What?" I asked. "Do you guys know where I can find a dress...fast? Please, I'm desperate."

"Well," Emma said as she backed away from me. "I do happen to know where you could get a dress. If you like old fashioned things...and aren't superstitious."

I cringed. Old fashioned I could live with. Heck, my boyfriend-er, fiance, was from another time altogether, so that's no big deal. Superstitious, though...maybe.

"Um, I'm guessing you have a dress with a little history."

Emma motioned for Alice and I to follow her and Celia to her personal rooms, leaving poor Luke in our girly wake. "Well, it's truly one of the saddest things I've ever heard," she said as we all made our way through her small living room to a storage area. "This dress belonged to my mother," she said, opening an antique armoire. "The last bride who was to wear the dress disappeared shortly after her fiance was killed," she said, pulling a white bag out of the storage area.

My heart pounded a heavy rhythm, one I'm sure Alice could hear with no problem.

"I just didn't have the heart to wear it for my wedding...no one's worn it since. It just seemed, well, it's just been waiting for the right woman. Bella, I think you might be that woman...if you want to wear it, that is," Emma finished, holding the dress up for us to examine.

My eyes blurred as tears clouded my vision and I turned to Alice. "Alice, it's-" I said, stifling a sob.

"It's perfect," Alice said. "She loves it."

I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply as I felt hot tears track down my cheek. When I opened them again I smiled. Emma held the very dress Anna Beth offered me in 1935. "Thank you," I said to Emma. "You have no idea how perfect it is."

Emma and Celia both appeared pleased with my response. "Well, don't thank me yet. I'm no seamstress...and who knows what we'll need to do to get this to fit you," said as she slipped the garment from the hanger. "Let's get you in this and we'll go from there."

"Oh, uh, sure," I said as I kicked off my sneakers and started to undress. I felt mildly embarrassed about getting almost naked in front of Celia and Emma (not so much Alice, given how often she had me trying on clothing in every department store in Washington State), but I was eager to try on the dress again. I kept my hair over my marks, hiding them from Emma and Celia.

I stepped into the dress as Celia pulled it up, quickly using the material to shield my bite marks from their eyes. Emma began the arduous process of buttoning the row of tiny buttons on the backside. "With any luck," she said as she fumbled with the buttons, "we won't need much altering. In fact, the length looks perfect."

Celia stepped in front of me, she and Alice wearing matching smiles.

"This is just-" Emma started to speak, but stopped mid-sentence.

"What? Is something wrong? I'm sure we can fix it." I asked nervously. Damn it, come hell or high water, I am wearing this dress.

"No, it's not that...nothing's wrong," Emma said as she worked furiously to close the last remaining buttons. "Nothing. Bella...it fits. It's perfect. It was just waiting for you," she said, emotion coloring her voice as she moved from behind me to adjust the mirror on the huge armoire.

Celia gasped just as Alice clapped her hands, shifting from foot to foot to alleviate a bit of her excitement. A nervous giggle escaped my lips as I stepped forward to get a better look at myself in the cheval mirror.

Emma stepped up behind me, our images taking up nearly the entire mirror. My eyes met her own shiny orbs, wet with her own tears. "Oh Bella...it's just beautiful."

"Thank you, Emma. You have no idea what this means to me. Emmett will be so happy." Emma had no way of knowing that this was Emmett's mother's gown as well as Anna Beth's gown, and now my own wedding gown too.

I turned to smile at Alice, finding her standing with her hands cocked on her hips and a knowing grin plastered on her face. "I'm getting married Alice."

The pixy rolled her amber eyes as she elegantly blew a wayward strand of hair away from her face. "Finally. And you doubted me when I said we'd find your dress in time."

Celia chuckled as she stepped forward to hug me. Both she and Emma giggling at the two of us. "We'll have this cleaned and ready for you by Friday, Bella," Celia said as she smoothed the material. "Honestly, Bella...this was just meant to be," she whispered as she stared at me in the mirror.

I nodded. Celia had no idea how right she was. And not just about the dress either. Emmett and I are meant to be too, I thought to myself, sighing as I let that little bit of reality settle in my brain.

I reluctantly took off the gown, watching as Alice placed it back inside the garment bag. She and Celia were making small talk while Emma supervised their progress. I shook my head...little did Emma know that Alice was just a few years older than her.

After extending invitations to the McCarty family for this Saturday's wedding, and breaking the news to Luke that Alice was also taken, we made our way back to the cabin with not one but two movies in hand. Somehow we'd ended up with both the Civil War movie and Hostel.

We stepped inside the threshold just as the sun broke through the clouds, bathing the landscape in it's cheery, bright light.

Jasper rounded the corner first, meeting us in the kitchen as I slid the DVD's across the island for the guys to peruse.

"You're awfully excited," Jasper said, narrowing his gaze on me. "Those must be some movies."

Emmett casually picked up the movies as he rounded the island, making his way to me. He kissed me first, then pulled my back against his chest as he looked at the selection. "Civil War," he said, making no effort to hide his sarcastic tone from Jazz, "and horror? Not what I expected from you two."

I turned in his loose embrace so that I could face him. "Em, you'll never guess-"

"Bella! Don't you dare," Alice warned.

"Ooh," Jasper cooed. "Do it Bella, tell us what's got you two in such a state."

He was using that cute little southern accent to soften us girls up, but my eyes were fixed on Alice. She feigned a threatening glare in my direction before tilting her head as if to say think about it.

I nodded. "You're right," I said to Alice, though we hadn't said anything to each other. Seeing Emmett's face when he realized I was wearing his mother's wedding dress would be priceless. I wanted to surprise him.

I turned my attention back to Emmett, who was staring down at me expectantly. He arched one eyebrow and waited for me to explain. I shrugged in lieu of an explanation. "Never mind," I said, smiling when his expression faltered.

"'Never mind?'" He repeated.

"You are absolutely no fun, Bella," Jasper razzed from behind me.

"Please tell me this doesn't involve Luke," Emmett said, half joking.

At least I think he was joking.

"Who the hell is Luke?" Jasper asked, irritation coloring his voice.

"One of my nephews," he responded.

I rolled my eyes as I met Emmett's expression, both of us sharing a small smile. I moved to get a bottled water from the fridge. Alice and I shook our heads at the guys.

Men. Vampire or human, they are all the same.

"It'd be a shame to kill family," Emmett said coolly.

Jasper shrugged indifferently. "So, Bella's gotten herself another McCarty admirer. She does seem to have a way with McCarty men," he continued, egging on Emmett's jealousy.

"It's the strangest thing," Alice chimed in, smiling coyly in my direction, "he looks exactly like a blond version of Emmett. Exactly."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, accentuating his size. He looked none to pleased with the change in topic.

"Well, let's not forget Luke seemed more than a little disappointed to find out you were married, Alice." I smiled triumphantly when my barb hit home. Jasper's body language mimicked Emmett's with both vampires looking ready to kill. Undoubtedly, each had probably already devised a dozen ways to murder poor Luke.

"Luke, huh?" Jasper asked, eyeing Emmett. "Maybe we should pay him a visit."

"I don't think so, dear," Alice said sweetly as she worked her magic to soften Jasper's mood. "Besides, you'll get to meet him at the wedding."

"He's coming to the wedding?" Emmett said.

"Well, I couldn't invite Emma and Celia's family and not Luke," I responded, smiling.

"Mmm-hmm," was Emmett's response. "You owe me, Miss Swan."

Emmett's tone ignited a warmth in my abdomen. I swallowed at his words, feeling my nipples harden to pebbled peaks. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, Mr. Cullen."

"That's our cue to leave, darlin'," Jasper said, sliding his arm around Alice's small waist as they headed for back door. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

Emmett and I kept our gazes locked on each other. I stood, waiting, as Emmett moved closer and closer to me, stalking me as he circled me in the kitchen. He corralled me toward the island, his large body caging me in between himself and the cool granite. I stifled a shiver as his arms guided my hands, placing them palm down against the stone surface.

"You should know, Bella, that I'll never share you," he whispered against my neck as he kissed down one side before moving to the other. "Even once you're changed. You. Are. Mine," he punctuated each word with a slow, possessive kiss along my neck, pausing as he came to my newest bite mark. His left hand gripped my hip as his right hand moved languidly down my side, barely brushing against my breast on it's downward trek. "I'll never hurt you, but I will hunt down anyone who comes between us. You'll always be mine, Bella. Always," he growled before dragging the flat of his tongue across my bite mark.

I arched my back against him as the neurotransmitters flooded my body, feeling Emmett's thick erection against my backside. His hand snaked between my legs, pressing against my soaked folds. That pressure, along with the neurotransmitters, proved enough to send me careening into an unexpected orgasm that left me shaky and practically begging for more.

"Emmett," I heard myself plead as I shamelessly rubbed my ass against his hardness. "Make me yours, baby," I whispered, dragging his left hand up to my breast. "Please."

Emmett pressed himself against me, and I heard a soft chuckle escape his lips. "Oh, I intend too, sweetheart," he said as he pinched my nipple. The sharp pain quickly turned to a delicious pleasure that spiraled throughout my body, unleashing a throbbing between my legs. I briefly wondered if I could climax from that touch alone.

"But I'll warn you, kitten," Emmett growled in my ear, pulling me tightly against him. "I have no intention of being gentle with you. Can you handle me like this, Bella?" He asked, pausing all movement as he waited for my answer.

I nodded, and Emmett sighed as though he'd been worried that I would deny him this moment, deny us this moment.

"Take off your clothes," Emmett said against my ear, his facial hair scraping the shell, "or I'll rip them off myself."

I kicked off my shoes, shimmying out of my jeans in record time before making quick work of my shirt as well. I turned to face Emmett, who was already shirtless. I took a moment to admire him, realizing I'd never get tired of seeing his body. The man was a work of art. Period.

Emmett's lust darkened eyes scanned me from head to toe before returning to meet my gaze. A slow, sensual smirk spread across his face and I fought the urge to throw myself on him. I was crazy with desire thanks to his dominant display.

"Turn around, hands on the counter, palms down," Emmett ordered.

I complied immediately, eager to feel his touch again. He positioned my hips with is strong grip, pulling my ass against his hardness.

"Such a pretty pink bra, kitten," Emmett whispered against my ear, sending my body into overdrive when his breath fanned across my cheek. "But you left it on, so I guess you want me to rip this off, huh?"

He never paused, though he asked his question, and ripped the material from my chest. The sting of the elastic only heightened my desire, and I heard a moan spill from my own throat.

"I hope you're ready for me, baby. I'm in no mood for foreplay," he said against my other cheek. "I just wanna bury my cock inside you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, my body literally quivering with need as Emmett stoked my desire. Damn it, he knew I was a sucker for his dirty talk. No mood for foreplay my ass, I thought. He was killing me with his foreplay.

"Please Emmett," I begged, pressing my ass against his jean clad hardness. I just knew he was wearing that damn smirk behind me, loving the fact that I was pleading with him to fuck me.

"Are you ready for me, Bella? You know how thick my cock is, baby. How tight that little pussy of yours is..." He tortured me with his words, his accent, worrying one nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his other hand held my hips steady against his erection.

"Damn it, Emmett," I hissed, grinding my teeth in frustration. "I thought you said no foreplay. Please...please," I begged.

Emmett leaned down, his cool body pressed against my back. "Let's see just how ready you are, kitten, hmm?" He teased as he worked his finger under the elastic band of my panties. His fingers easily slid between my folds. I was soaked.

I felt Emmett smile against my shoulder. "That's my girl," Emmett said before deftly ripping the material away from my bottom. "Always so wet for me. Only me," he growled.

"Only you, Emmett," I confirmed, rubbing my now naked bottom against his still jean covered cock.

My eyes opened quickly when I heard the distinct sound of Emmett lowering his zipper. I licked my lips in anticipation.

He entered me swiftly, unexpectedly pushing in to the hilt. I gasped at the sensation. He filled me completely, giving me no time to accommodate his girth before pulling out and pressing back in. It was different, but not at all unpleasant.

"Mine," he growled against my ear as he lowered himself to me again.

I threw my head back against his shoulder as he continued to pump into me over and over again. "Your's, always." I reached up to grasp his short hair in my hand. "Only yours," I added.

Emmett grunted as he acknowledged my words, quickly rising to his full height to pound into me. He pace was brutal, but I loved it.

His hand snaked between my legs again, his fingers pressing against my nub. "Come with me baby," he said as he leaned down again. He licked my latest bite mark, signaling his intent to bite me again.

The very idea of being bitten again was my undoing. My orgasm uncoiled quickly, and I felt myself spasm around Emmett's cock. His motions stilled as he pushed himself deep inside me, biting me at the same time. His cool seed spilled inside me as another smaller orgasm rocked through me, causing me to clamp down on Emmett's thickness.

"Fuck," Emmett hissed before gently licking my mark to close the wound. "That feels so good, baby," he whispered.

I smiled, closing my eyes as I rested my heated cheek against the cool granite.

Emmett reluctantly pulled himself away from me, quickly finding his shirt and draping it across my shoulders.

"I should shower," I said as I pulled my hair away from my sweat soaked back.

"I could help with that," Emmett said coyly, sliding his jeans over his hips but leaving them unbuttoned.

I sighed, drinking in the sight of him. "I don't think so, mister. Not if I actually want a proper shower. I'd just end up attacking you in there," I said, hooking my thumb toward the bathroom.

Emmett closed the distance between us, quickly pulling me flush against him. He kissed me gently, his tongue barely grazing my lower lip before speaking. "Really? You're not," he paused, searching for the right word, "put off by what just happened? I won't apologize for it, Bells...I guess the need to dominate is part of being a male vampire. I just need to know how you feel."

I nearly snorted in response to his question. "Did I look put off, Em?" I asked, smiling. I shifted my stance, pressing myself against him so that nearly every part of my body touched some part of his. I changed my expression from playful to seductive, "Did I feel like I was put off, Em?" I asked. I'd been soaked, and he'd actually felt me orgasm around his cock twice in less than a minute.

Emmett's expression softened before lust darkened his eyes yet again. Clearly, he understood exactly what I'd been getting at.

"I love you, Emmett. Every part of you. The soft side of you that secretly plans a wedding," I said, pressing my forehead to his as I pulled him down to my level, "and the darker side of you that needs to dominate." I kissed him deeply, hoping to drive the truth behind my words home. "Every part of you." I repeated.

Emmett sighed heavily. It was the only outward sign that signaled he'd been worried about how I would react to his display. "I love you Bella," he said softly as he cupped my cheek in one large hand. "But if you're gonna shower, you'd better do it now, because I'm about to have my way with you on the kitchen floor."

I laughed, but quickly bit my lower lip when I recognized the truth to his statement in his eyes.

"Okay," I said, reluctantly pulling away from his embrace. "Shower time is now." I dashed for the stairs before calling out over my shoulder, "Since you seem so eager to get busy in the kitchen, maybe you could make me lunch." I laughed when Emmett groaned.

"Fine," he grumbled, though his smile belied his true feelings. "But you should know food is a lousy substitute for sex, kitten."

I shivered at his tone. Shower, shower, shower, I repeated the mantra in my head in an effort to keep myself from running back down the stairs and attacking Emmett in the kitchen.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Jasper apparently pilfered the CivilWar movie, leaving Emmett and I to watch the bloody thriller. Despite the gore, I actually enjoyed the movie. Before I knew it, though, I was fast asleep.

The next day, Edward and Rose arrived. Rose looked stunning, as per usual, and Alice and I laughed when we considered poor Luke's likely reaction to the unattainable blonde. Edward's reaction to news of the handsome human McCarty mirrored Emmett's and Jasper's. Apparently Luke would be disliked by all the younger Cullen men.

"So, where are you boys staying tonight?" Rose asked as she looked around the cabin.

Emmett looked at her like she'd suffered a debilitating brain injury on the way to Tennessee. "Well, Jazz and Alice are in a cabin up the main road. You and Edward are staying at a hotel in town, and Bella and I will be upstairs," he hooked his thumb toward the staircase before narrowing his gaze on Rose. "Why?"

"What? You can not be serious, Emmett," Rose said, clicking her tongue. "You can't stay here tonight. It's the night before the wedding. You, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle will take Charlie out on the...town," she rolled her eyes, obviously not loving Gatlinburg. "Alice, Esme, and I will take Bella and Renee out." Rose paused, crossing her arms in response to Emmett's growing defiance. "Don't worry, she'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"Like hell," Emmett bellowed. "I'm staying here, with Bella, Ro'." He raised his eyebrows to drive his point home.

"Emmett," Rose continued nonplussed, "It's tradition. Just go with it," she huffed.

Emmett looked from Rose to me and back again before crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. One night apart. One," he held up one finger to me. "But after that, you will be spending every night in our room, even if you don't remember me after your change."

I rolled my eyes at his semi possessive display. "Deal, o' mighty one," I mocked as I made my way to him, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen," Esme hissed as she stood in the doorway, apparently none to pleased with what she'd just witnessed. "Don't you dare talk to Bella that way. You will not make demands of her." Esme made her way from the doorway to me, wrapping her arm around me in lieu of a greeting. "You can't force yourself on her after the change...you may have to give her time," she said, rubbing my shoulder in a soothing manner.

"It's okay, Esme," I said, smiling. In truth, Emmett's possessiveness didn't bother me at all. "He's just needlessly worried about something that may never be an issue at all," I said, directing my comment to a chagrined Emmett.

"I think she's right, Emmett," Carlisle said, making his way through the door with Jasper and several pieces of luggage. "Your scent is all over her...you've obviously claimed her," he said, earning Emmett another poignant stare. "I truly do not believe you will have anything to worry about. Any memory loss should be very temporary, at worst."

I huffed, holding my arm up so I could again smell myself. "Seriously, is it that obvious?" I asked. Carlisle had to be a good twenty feet away, yet he'd had no trouble detecting Emmett's scent on me.

That's just disturbing.

Esme laughed softly at my side, hugging me to her. "Male vampires are notoriously sensitive to the claiming of another. Human's have wedding bands," she shrugged, "we have The Claiming." She released her hold on me so that she could look down at me. "Of course, we women can scent when a male is claimed too," she said smiling. "After your change, you'll notice Alice's scent on Jasper."

"And Esme's on Carlisle," Alice shot back, smirking.

"And now these two," Jasper drawled, motioning between Edward and Rosalie.

I laughed at Edward's chagrined expression. Still the same uptight lil' Eddie I see.

"Okay. Okay," I ceded.

"Babe," Emmett chimed in, "I've gotta head out to pick up your mom." His tone told me that he wanted me to follow him to the truck, so I took his hand and walked with him to the behemoth.

"I could come with you, if you want," I offered when I noticed Emmett's down trodden expression.

"Nah, it's okay," he shrugged. "You stay here with Ro'. She's probably wantin' to go over tonight's festivities with you." He smirked, letting me know that he was really okay with everything. Still, his mood was just...funky.

"You okay?" I asked, sidling closer to him.

Emmett exhaled slowly before taking both of my hands in his, slowly kissing each one. "I'm sorry, babe," he said softly. "I get a little," he closed his eyes, briefly shaking his head before continuing. "It makes me crazy to think that I might lose you after your change." He placed my hands on his chest before releasing them to gently grasp my cheeks. "Even if it's just for a little while," he whispered. "I spent years without you, Bella...it drove me nuts. I don't want to do that again. Ever."

My heart broke for him. I'd never truly considered what our time apart was like for Emmett. For me, it was brief. One minute, I was in 1935...the next, I was home. Quite literally the blink of an eye...but for Em, it was decades. Nearly a century, in fact.

"Emmett," I said, snaking my arms around his neck so that I could pull him down to me as I stood on my tiptoes. "It's okay. You do whatever you need to do," I smiled coyly. "I'm more than okay with you claiming me...and I'm perfectly fine with you reinforcing that claim. Often."

Emmett pressed me between the truck and his body, sandwiching me between the two. "Don't tease me, Bella," he warned.

"Who's teasing, Em?" I purred, earning a sensuous smirk from my favorite vampire.

He lowered his mouth to capture mine. Our kiss started out slowly, but Emmett soon dominated me, his tongue sweeping across my own, further igniting my desire.

"Emmett!" Alice said rather loudly as she slapped the side of the pick up truck. "Are you picking up Renee any time soon, or shall we leave her at the airport?"

Emmett pulled away from me reluctantly, biting his lower lip in the process. That single action alone caused moisture to pool between my legs.

"I'm leavin' Alice," Emmett said, though his eyes remained fixed on mine.

"Really?" Alice questioned. "Because it looks like you're about to-"

"I'm leavin' Alice," Emmett said again, this time turning to face the evil pixy dictator.

"Good, I'll follow you...Charlie will land soon too, so I thought we could drive in together."

Emmett nodded once before turning back to me. "I'll see you later?" He asked.

I nodded, offering a sympathetic smile. "We still have the dinner," I said, garnering a groan from both Alice and Emmett.

"Alright you two, wrap it up," Alice said before turning to get in her rented sedan.

Emmett and I said our quick goodbyes, and I watched my best friend and my soon to be husband drive off to the airport.

Oh. My. God. My soon to be husband? The reality of the situation was just too much sometimes, and I hugged my arms around myself, unable to stop the stupid grin from spreading across my face.

"Honestly, if you get any happier we may have to have you committed," Jasper drawled from my left.

"She is unusually giddy, huh?" Rosalie said from my right, making me jump at her proximity.

I had no idea the two were anywhere near me, nonetheless standing mere inches from my side. Vampires.

I spared Jasper a quick glance, shrugging at his knowing stare.

Just as I looked toward Rosalie, the sun broke through the clouds bathing her in a smattering of light. Rosalie was stunning, even at her worst, but to see her now...she was literally breathtaking.

"You're beautiful," I said stupidly, shaking my head slightly at the ridiculousness of my statement.

A small smile quirked Rose's lips as she wrapped one strong arm around my shoulders. "Thank you," she said, genuinely grateful for the compliment. "That means so much coming from you. You, Bella, are one of the most beautiful people I know." Rose pursed her lips before continuing, and I had the distinct impression that she would be crying right now if that were possible for her. "I couldn't ask for a better sister, or a better mate for my brother."

I swallowed hard, blinking rapidly to combat my own emotion. I felt Jasper's soothing touch beside me and I smiled at the two blondes flanking me.

"Come on," Rose said as she offered me her hand. "Let's go inside and get you ready for tonight." She wagged her eyebrows, leaving me more than a little worried as to what she had in mind.

A cursory glance in Jasper's direction offered no clue. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to march inside with us girls.

Two hours later, I found myself standing in front of the cheval mirror studying my own reflection.

"That-" I started, hesitating before speaking again. "I don't even look like me," I whispered before touching my hair.

"Of course you do, sweetheart," Esme soothed, handing me a navy clutch to match my dress.

No way, I thought to myself as I examined my chestnut hair and flawless looking skin. Between Rose and Esme, my hair and make up looked Vogue-magazine-photo-shoot-ready. Alice's wardrobe selection was no less stellar, the perfect mix of sexy sophisticate.

Now, if I can just manage these shoes, I thought nervously as I examined my profile. The heels weren't terribly high, not stiletto by any means, but still...anything outside a Converse Chuck was pushing it in my world.

"Face it Bella," Rose cooed beside me, "you're beautiful." She winked at my reflection as she dashed off to put the finishing touches on her own outfit.

Esme stood, her elegance commanding attention. "Are we ready for this ladies?"

I smiled, knowing she had to be secretly dreading the dinner. As were all the Cullen's.

"Do you think Renee and Charlie will notice if we don't eat?" Rose asked, half joking but seemingly hoping for a heck no from me.

I took a deep breath, holding my stomach to keep the butterflies at bay. "Are you kidding? I don't even think I'm going to be able to eat...and I'm human."

I opened the bedroom door, jumping back when Emmett's body occupied most of the doorway. His hand was raised as though he were about to knock, but he remained frozen in place.

"You look," he began, his voice little more than a whisper. "Amazing," he finished, finally dropping his knocking hand.

A furious blush spread across my cheeks at the awe in his compliment. I smiled, dropping my eyes, as Esme and Rose walked around us...literally pushing Emmett to the side so they could leave the room.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes," Esme said as she smiled at us.

Rose stepped between Emmett and I, making sure she had Emmett's attention. "Three minutes, Em," she warned. "And do not mess up her make up." Her perfectly manicured hand perched on her cocked hip, making her look like one of those insanely gorgeous dominatrix types.

I stifled a giggle as I considered Rose dominating Edward, riding crop and all. Then I shuddered as I realized that damn near every fantasy as of late involved a freaking riding crop. What the hell is wrong with me?

Emmett slowly ran his finger down my nose, instantly bringing me back to reality.

"What's goin' through that head of yours?" He asked, smiling enough so that his dimples showed.

I huffed, rolling my eyes. "You don't even want to know."

His smile faltered a bit. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Oh no," I said quickly, shaking my head to emphasize my point. "It's just...," I fidgeted, realizing I'd have to spill my guts to him. "I just had this flash of Rose," I dropped my voice to the faintest whisper I could manage, pulling Emmett closer, "as a dominatrix...with a riding crop. Poor Edward."

Emmett held it together for all of a nanosecond before laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking as he fought to regain his composure. I couldn't help but laugh with him, though I didn't think it was nearly as funny as he did.

"Oh Bells," Emmett said softly as his fingers brushed through my hair. "You have no idea what you've just done. Poor Eddie's gonna struggle with that mental image all night."

My eyes rounded as my hand flew to my mouth. I hadn't considered that Emmett would use the mental image to torture Edward.

Emmett's chuckles soon died down, his expression darkening. "And what's the deal with you and this riding crop thing, anyway?" He asked quietly, walking me backward until my back hit the bedroom wall. "I've told you, kitten. Skin. On. Skin." He whispered, punctuating each word with a seductive kiss.

"Have I told you how amazin' you look, Bella?" Emmett asked coyly, undoubtedly enjoying my sexual anguish.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," I countered, pulling his mouth down to me.

Emmett huffed as he chuckled. "It's too dark in here for your human eyes to even know what I'm wearin', darlin'."

I bit my lip at his blatant use of that smoking hot southern accent. I closed my eyes, letting my hands wonder across his chest, marveling in the feel of him. "Mmm, you're wearing a jacket," I said, smiling against his lips. "And a shirt...with a tie," I added as my fingers found the windsor knot. My fingers easily slid down the silk, quickly finding the leather belt at his waist. "And pants," I whispered as I allowed my hand travel lower, tracing the outline of Emmett's growing erection.

I smirked against his lips before darting my tongue out to trace the outline of his delectable mouth. Two can play this game, vampire, I thought to myself.

"Bella," Emmett growled moments before wedging his thigh between my legs and pressing me further against the wall.

His lips crushed my own as he pulled me against him, pressing my wetness against his thigh as he rolled his hips.

"That's it, you two," Alice hissed as she flung the bedroom door open, flipping on the lights. She immediately covered her eyes, but still kept her rant going. "I should have brought the water hose to separate you guys...wild animals have more self control," she continued.

Emmett dislodged his thigh but still held me close, placing his cool forehead against my heated one. "We'll finish this later," he said, smirking as he winked at me.

I nodded mutely, still feeling breathless from Emmett's intense kisses.

"Yes, later, as in tomorrow night...when you're married and she's your wife," Alice said as she reached for my hand.

Emmett looked at her like she'd spoken in a foreign language, still not moving from his spot...which gave me precious little room to maneuver around him.

"Oh come on, Em," Alice said as she cleared a path for us. "You waited seventy years...twenty four hours won't kill you."

Alice surveyed my damage, cocking her head to one side to glare at Emmett as she fixed my hair and make up.

"We're heading downstairs," she said to Emmett as she took my hand to walk me out of the room. "You should stay here...think about baseball or something," she remarked, giggling as we exited.

I glanced back at Emmett as we left, offering him an apologetic look.

"Baseball," he huffed.

I followed Alice down the staircase only to find myself engulfed in a mini bear hug a la Renee once I'd reached the foyer. She had tears in her eyes and I just knew she was going to say something really, really embarrassing.

"Oh honey," she said as she held my face in her hands. "My baby is getting married!" She hugged me to her.

Okay, so far so good, I thought to myself.

"And he's a hottie!" She squealed in my ear.

I cringed, screwing my eyes shut. So much for 'so far so good', I rectified.

"Is everyone in his family gorgeous?" She whispered in my ear.

The question may have been meant for my human ears only, but, unfortunately, there were plenty of nonhuman ears listening.

I opened my eyes, gently guiding Renee away from me as we moved to stand in front of the Cullen's. My eyes met Carlisle's first, and he offered me a sympathetic nod.

Though he looked suspiciously like he was about to bust out laughing.

"Mom," I said, cuing her to get herself together, "this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's father, and Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme."

Renee nodded at and ogled each and every Cullen as we made our way through the formal re-introductions. I'd skipped the complicated nature of each Cullen's relationship status both on graduation day and now. Mother, father, brother, and sister were just easier ways to classify things. Renee would never be able to wrap her head around anything else.

Charlie waited patiently for me to finish up with Renee. He stood, leaning casually against one of the columns in the large great room.

"You look nice," I said as I straightened his tie. "I've never seen you so dressed up."

He looked around, not making eye contact with me. "Well, my baby girl's getting married, so I thought I'd better clean up and all."

I laughed, finally giving in to the urge to hug him. "Thank you for giving Emmett your blessing," I said against his chest, exhaling when he wrapped one arm around me. I pulled away from him so that I could look him in the eye. "It really means a lot to him." I shrugged before continuing. "He's very old fashioned that way."

Charlie arched a single eyebrow, nodding only once. I had the distinct feeling he wanted to say more, but I wouldn't get a word out of him right now.

"Well, where is my future son in law, anyway? Are we gonna eat now or wait until after the ceremony?" Charlie joked.

I shook my head. That man would never be comfortable with any sort of emotional display. I huffed, hoping that Alice was right about Sue and Charlie. He'd need someone in his life after my change.

Emmett emerged from the upstairs bedroom, quickly descending the stairs. "You guys ready?" He asked, plastering a chipper smile across his face before winking in my direction.

I smiled warmly, nearly laughing out loud when Renee clutched her chest. Okay, it's not awkward when your mother ogles your boyfriend, right?

Renee and I made our way to the truck, leaving Emmett and Charlie to follow us. Emmett quickly opened our doors for us, earning yet another appreciative ogle/thank you from Renee.

Carlisle and Esme followed behind us, leaving Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rose to bring up the rear in the smaller rental sedan. We arrived at the tiny restaurant, and were immediately ushered to the private room overlooking a wooded area with a brook. Conversations flowed easily for everyone, and Renee seemed oblivious to the Cullen's reluctance to eat.

Charlie, on the other hand, watched with an eagle eye before discreetly joining in on the effort to help Esme rid her plate of food before doing the same with Carlisle. Carlisle looked conflicted, clearly unsure how to proceed.

I watched on the edge of my seat, my stomach a mix of nerves. Hell, I wasn't eating anything either...maybe he wouldn't think anything of it, I thought to myself, only I knew in my heart of hearts that Charlie suspected something. I just didn't know what.

I glanced toward Edward, his expression unmistakeable. He looked freaked. Mega-freaked, in fact, as he watched Charlie with an supernatural intensity. To say Jasper looked uncomfortable was an understatement, but he and Alice worked to occupy Renee while Edward communicated with the rest of the Cullens...albeit silently to my human ears.

Emmett tensed beside me and my nervousness skipped up a notch or twelve.

Charlie picked up on the change as well, sighing quietly as he folded his napkin and tossed it nonchalantly on the table. To anyone else he appeared to be finished with a wonderful meal, but to everyone at the table, excluding Renee, it was as though swords had been drawn and a duel were about to begin.

"Maybe we should...talk," Charlie said quietly, discreetly directing his comment at Carlisle.

"Charlie," I started to protest, placing my hand on his forearm. Whatever was about to happen couldn't possibly end well.

"You should come with us," Charlie said before directing his gaze toward Emmett. "Both of you."

Emmett nodded once as he rose, gently urging me up by my elbow. I moved stoically toward the fireplace in the private dining room as I followed Carlisle's lead with Emmett and Charlie in tow. Renee seemed completely engrossed in whatever Alice and Jasper were discussing, though I knew every vampire ear at the table would be aimed in our direction.

"Chief Swan," Carlisle started to speak but was quickly cut off by Charlie.

Charlie held up his hand briefly, signaling Carlisle that he had something to say before scrubbing his face with his hands.

"I've seen..." Charlie paused, looking at fireplace in front of us rather than at anyone's face, "things, lately. Things I can't explain," he said, finally looking at each of us. "Things I don't want to explain," he offered, raising his eyebrows.

"Jacob," Charlie continued, his shaking voice the only clue to his inner turmoil. Charlie sighed again before continuing, looking directly at me as he spoke. "Jake isn't exactly thrilled about this marriage, Bella," Charlie said matter-of-factly. "No one in La Push is happy about this," he said as he gestured between Emmett and I.

Emmett started to protest, but Carlisle gently patted his shoulder in an effort to soothe him.

Charlie took note of Emmett's posture, eyeing him speculatively before continuing. "I know why," he finished, aiming his gaze directly at Carlisle. "I know."

Carlisle nodded solemnly. Apparently, Edward had already conveyed as much.

"Do you know about Jake?" I asked, practically chomping at the bit to throw my friend under the bus.

Charlie's loud guffaw was my answer. Not what I expected, but still...

"Oh yeah," Charlie said, rolling his eyes as he took a long swig from his beer. "He, uh, changed. I mean...he changed right in front of me."

Kudos to Charlie. He managed to look downright normal while discussing werewolf transformations.

"I love her, Chief Swan," Emmett blurted. "Anything you've heard about us from the wolves-"

Charlie shook his head, again holding up his hand as he silently urged Emmett to stop talking.

"I don't doubt that, Emmett," Charlie said quickly. "Damn near all of you have been in my house at some point. If you were the cold hearted killers La Push would have me believe, I'd be dead right now."

Emmett relaxed beside me, though just barely.

"You killed the-," Charlie paused to glance at the table where Renee gestured emphatically to Rose and Alice regarding something or other, "...the others. The ones responsible for the murders?"

Emmett nodded before Carlisle chimed in. "The nomads are no longer your problem, Chief Swan. Forks is our home, we won't tolerate outsiders who do not share our," Carlisle paused, considering his words carefully, "hunting and feeding techniques."

Charlie nodded quickly, clearly uncomfortable. "Animals? Not...people?"

"Animals, and only what we need," Carlisle confirmed. "We would never harm anyone. Nor would we allow harm to come to anyone, Chief Swan."

Charlie swallowed the last of his beer before signaling for another from the bar staff just outside the french doors.

All things considered, I think a little extra alcohol consumption is completely in order for the evening, I though to myself.

Charlie took a long drink from his fresh beer before speaking again. "Bella," he finally spoke, garnering my attention immediately. "How long before..." he left his question unasked, gesturing between Emmett and Carlisle.

I quirked my brow, unsure as to exactly what Charlie was asking.

"He wants to know when you'll be changed, Bella," Edward clarified from beside Charlie, earning a comical fidget from the normally stoic law enforcement officer.

"Damn it," Charlie said as he regained his composure, leveling his jittering gaze on me. "Are they all like that?"

I laughed, leaning against Emmett. "Stealthy?" I clarified. "Yes. But Edward also reads people."

"Like, reads people's minds?" Charlie asked, turning his attention to Edward. "I could use you down at the station," he remarked casually before taking another drink.

"So," Charlie spoke again when the rest of us looked dumbfounded. "When?"

"Oh, uh, later this summer...after Rose and Edward get married," I offered. "August," I shrugged.

"Really?" Charlie asked, seemingly surprised by my answer. "I would have thought sooner...like this weekend, after the wedding," he shrugged.

I stood, mouth agape, staring at my father. Was he pushing for my change?

"We wanted to give her time, with you and Renee..." Emmett spoke again, his tone soothing and uncharacteristically soft. "Things will be hard for her at first."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, the Black's made it sound like she'd be a monster by the time you finished with her."

Carlisle bristled. "I assure you, Chief Swan, we are not monsters."

Charlie nodded again before placing his nearly empty bottle on the mantle. How many was that, exactly?

"You don't have to convince me, Dr. Cullen. But you should know that all of La Push will be out for you. All of you," Charlie finished, leveling his gaze directly to me.

"But they violated the treaty, Carlisle," I said, turning my attention to the elder vampire instead. "They violated it first."

"Bella," Carlisle soothed. "This doesn't change anything. We all knew this was a possibility from the beginning. We knew that we might have to flee our home."

My shoulders sagged as Emmett reached up to rub the tension away. "Hey," he said softly, "we have our home in Alaska. We were goin' there anyway for your change. You'll like it, I promise."

I looked away from Carlisle as I reached up to touch Emmett's hand. My eyes found Charlie's, each of us sharing an unspoken moment.

"I've always wanted to visit Alaska," he said as a small smile broke across his face. "Maybe once you're...settled," he smiled, "you could call me...maybe I could come visit."

Tears clouded my vision. "I'd like that," I said, my voice heavy with emotion. "That would be..." I swallowed hard as my voice cracked. "That would great," I amended.

Charlie pulled me into a bear hug, nearly rivaling any I'd received from Emmett.

"Besides," Alice chirped from Charlie's other side, earning yet another flinch, "Charlie's gonna be busy with Sue for a while." Alice smirked when Charlie's eyes rounded on her, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Never bet against Alice," I warned. "Edward reads people, Alice sees the future. If she says you're gonna be spending time with Sue, then you're going to be spending time with Sue. The. End." I shrugged at Charlie.

Charlie managed to look chagrined. "Yeah, well, I don't think anyone in La Push is gonna be beating my door down any time soon." His defeated tone told me he'd already been working the whole Sue situation...sneaky ol' devil.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Carlisle said. "There are very few humans who can be trusted with such information. Like it or not, Chief Swan, you are part of a very elite circle right now...one who knows about both sides." Carlisle smiled in that charismatic way that seemed to win hearts everywhere. "I don't think you'll lose any friends over this."

Alice nodded, hooking her arm within Charlie's embrace. "Trust me, you and Sue are practically iron clad," she said, nodding.

The look on Charlie's face was priceless, and I briefly wondered how long he and Sue had been something of an item.

Emmett pulled me to him, kissing my forehead briefly before locking eyes with me. "We're gettin' married tomorrow," he whispered as I smiled up at him.

I nodded toward Emmett before zeroing my gaze in on Charlie.

"Gee, is everything okay over here or did I miss a very important parental meeting?" Renee giggled from beside Emmett, looking a bit lost but otherwise characteristically Renee.

Everyone seemed to hesitate, waiting for Charlie to speak. "Nah, we're good," Charlie said finally. "Just had to have a little father son moment with Emmett," he said before clapping Emmett on the shoulder.

Renee offered a slightly drunk smile toward Emmett, giggling when Em moved to engulf Charlie in a one of his trademark bear hugs. Charlie guffawed before tapping out of the hug, clearly not intoxicated enough to share in the enthusiasm.

"Damn," Charlie muttered as he moved closer to Carlisle and I, "that boy is strong." Charlie rubbed his neck and shoulder briefly before reaching for another beer.

Carlisle laughed quietly, pulling Esme to his side.

"Emmett is known for his strength," Esme chided, watching her sons engage in a bit of good hearted wrestling as Renee stared on in awe, clearly enamored with everyone. "He is one of the strongest of our kind, maybe the strongest, quite literally," she shrugged as she spoke to Charlie.

"He is," Charlie hesitated, "big."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at Charlie's simple yet direct observation.

"Are you ladies ready?" Alice asked. "It's that time...we have to force you two to say goodnight," she said, her eyes finding Emmett even though she continued to face me.

"Charlie," Carlisle spoke, "the choice is yours. You are more than welcome to come with us this evening. We could talk a bit more after the hunt."

Charlie didn't hesitate. "I'd like that doc," he said, his tone easy and mellow.

He turned to level his gaze at me. "Renee," he said quietly, turning his attention to my scatter brained yet well meaning mother, "she can't know, Bells. Not yet. Maybe never."

I shook my head, knowing he was right. "No. You're right." I said, never taking my eyes from my flighty mom who was still staring at the Cullen boys.

Charlie's eyes remained fixed on me moments before engulfing me in a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. My baby girl is getting married," he whispered, shaking his head in semi-disbelief.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dad," I said as I kissed his cheek. A blush spread across his face and I smiled even wider.

Once Charlie and I separated, Emmett quickly appeared in front of me. "And I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at some point." He shrugged, but his expression failed to bely his giddiness.

Emmett McCarty Cullen, giddy vampire.

I matched his shrug with one of my own. "I suppose we'll run into each other at some point," I said.

"You know," Emmett started as he corralled me away from the group, "I could arrange for us to meet before the ceremony." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and I giggled.

"No way, Emmett," Alice chided. "Say your goodbyes...you'll see Bella tomorrow when the ceremony begins." The pixy shooed Emmett toward the men who were gathering opposite us ladies. "It's almost officially the night before the wedding, so go!"

Emmett smiled his best panty melting smile and I swear Renee moaned at my side.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, kitten," Emmett purred, earning yet another gasp from Renee and a groan from nearly everyone else.

Well, except me. I barely swallowed my very own Renee-like gasp at his tone, and tried my best to hide my belly flops as my personal, handsome vamp made his way from the room.

"So," I heard Charlie exclaim in a hushed tone as he clapped Emmett on the back, "just how old are you anyway?"

I laughed when Emmett shot me a paranoid glance over his shoulder before making his way from the room.

Our groups split, with the men going on a camping excursion and us ladies taking in the surprisingly lively bar scene Gatlinburg offered. I found myself thinking about Emmett every few minutes, and I wondered how Charlie was dealing with everything he was learning. I shook my head at my own inner turmoil, and instead tried to focus on Rose, Esme, and Renee as they danced the night away.

"Relax," Alice said as she pulled her stool closer to my own. "Charlie is fine. Emmett is fine. Everyone is fine, Bella."

"What if Charlie-"

Alice held up her hand, silencing my protest with the gesture. "Carlisle will make sure Charlie isn't exposed to more than he can handle. Edward will know if he's getting close to that point. Trust me Bella," Alice urged, taking both of my hands in hers, "everything will be fine."

I softly rolled one shoulder, mustering all the enthusiasm I could. "'Kay," I said as I rolled my eyes. "If the psychic pixy vamp says all is well, I'll buy it."

Alice's freaky gillion-kilowatt smile abruptly appeared and I knew I was in for something.

"Good," she said as she tightly gripped my hands. "Let's dance!"

I tried to dig my heels into the floor as she pulled me out of my seat, but it was no use. I slid across the floor like a human dust mop. "Alice, no!" I protested, earning drunk grins and chuckles from those nearby. "This isn't a good idea!"

Seconds later I found myself surrounded by everyone, the five of us dancing like fools on the dance floor. Men came and went, leaving quickly once they realized we were just a bunch of girls out having fun. Eventually, Renee and I needed a breather, so we made our way back to a bar top.

Renee sat down, sliding into her seat only by the grace of God. She was clearly intoxicated, but not in a sloppy drunk way. She was the same ol' Renee...just extra flighty.

"You're all so beautiful," she said suddenly, placing her elbows on the table as she scanned the Cullen women. "Even you're husband is beautiful," she proclaimed when her eyes landed on Esme.

Rose chuckled, her stifled laugh still sounding like damned bells. Alice and Esme just smiled brightly, and I sat up a little straighter, hoping to dose my tipsy mother with a little of my sobriety.

"That's it," I said as I traded her drink for my water. "You," I gave her a poignant look, "are cut off."

"Wha-a-a-a-t?" Renee whined as she half-heartedly reached for her drink. "Men can be beautiful." A large smile broke across her face and I couldn't help but worry. Her expression indicated she was about to say something embarrassing...at my expense. "Emmett's beautiful too, dear," she said as she patted my hand.

I chuckled at that, noting that my own laugh sounded like a cat hacking up a hairball. Nope, no bells there.

"Emmett is not beautiful, Renee," I said sternly, though I continued to smile as I rolled my eyes. "He's too big to be beautiful."

Renee sighed heavily as though fully considering my words. "He is big. Really big."

I closed my eyes, realizing too late that I'd walked right into Renee's next statement.

"Tell me, Bella...is he really big everywhere?"

"Oh my God, mother!" I put my hands over my ears as if I could drown out the question, but it kept playing on a loop inside my brain.

"No, no, Bella," Rose chided. "It's a valid question. Spill."

My eyes rounded as I stared at Rose. Alice propped her elbows on the table, mimicking Renee's stance. Esme soon followed.

"Well, Bella?" Alice prompted.

I shook my head at the three of them, my hands still covering my ears.

To my horror, Rose turned to Renee to speak. "I saw them once...in the kitchen. I can offer eye witness testimony that he is big. Everywhere."

Renee howled with laughter, earning a fresh round of laughter from the everyone but me. Though I'd kept my ears covered, I could hear every word.

My face flamed, my blush going nuclear in record time.

My mother seized the opportunity to clasp my face in her hands. "Oh Bella!" she said a little too loudly, "the kitchen?"

"I-I, uh-" I shook my head quickly, unable to form a rational thought in my short circuited brain.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Renee slurred as she engulfed me in a clumsy hug. "I was so worried you'd be a stick in the mud like your dad!"

She turned her attention back to the table as she picked up her glass. "I have a toast," she proclaimed as she lifted her glass, waiting for each of us to do the same. I grabbed the glass containing the concoction she'd been sipping all night, wanting to end my embarrassment as quickly as possible. "To the kitchen!" she announced loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

"To the kitchen!" Esme, Rose, and Alice chimed in unison, our glasses clanking loudly, nearly drowning out the sounds of feminine laughter at our table.

I briefly considering faking my sip after the toast, given I'd switched drinks with my mother, before realizing that I needed a drink. I downed the entire contents of said glass and thought about grabbing Alice's drink too.

"To the kitchen," I said quietly when I realized everyone was watching me empty the contents of my glass.

Renee stared at me, her eyes glassy, before she started giggling. "You are gonna be sooo drunk in about fifteen minutes," she laughed. "Those are strong." She sat back in her seat quickly, her posture shifting. "I should call Jack," she said dreamily as she abruptly changed the subject.

I cringed. Drunk dialing after a sex talk. Gee, what could she want to talk about?

I watched as Renee fumbled for her phone, coming up blank. I handed her mine instead. "Here, use mine."

"Awe, thank you honey." She leaned in to pat me on my head like a child before speaking again. "And don't worry, I won't tell Jack about your kitchen sex."

I rolled my eyes again, shaking my head at her tipsy antics.

Twenty minutes later, I was singing a different tune. Literally. After drinking all of Renee's drink, and sampling Alice's, Rose's, and Esme's, I fully embraced my inner Aretha Franklin, belting out a drunken rendition of Respect with the girls as we made our way back to the cabin.

Renee and I fell asleep in the king size bed upstairs, quietly giggling like we were teenagers who broke into someone's liquor cabinet. I awoke the next morning as Esme sat a cheesy plate of eggs and potatoes on the table beside me.

Renee groaned at my side, probably feeling worse than me.

"I've always heard that greasy food seems to be in order after a night of drinking, right?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Renee sighed. "It's a lie," she said hoarsely. She cocked one eye open before speaking again. "Does anyone else hear that pounding, or is it all in my head?"

I laughed at her question. Clearly Renee felt worse than me.

"Okay, so no cheesy eggs for Renee," Esme said, still smiling at her two patients.

We must have been hilarious looking. Renee and I both fell asleep in our clothes, though at some point in the night Renee must have kicked off one shoe.

"None for me, thanks," she said, smoothing her hair as she sat up. She looked at her shoeless foot, then scanned the room before shrugging her shoulders and ditching the remaining shoe altogether. "I'll just have some TNT."

Esme and I looked at her, hoping she wasn't talking about dynamite...though with Renee, you never knew.

"Toast-n-Tylenol," she clarified as she padded out of the bedroom.

I smiled at her retreating form.

"How do you feel?" Esme asked as she smoothed my hair. "Emmett will never forgive us if you are sick on your wedding day."

Holy crap, my wedding day!

I smiled brightly, suddenly feeling much better. "I'm fine, honest. I think she had a lot more than me," I offered as I started devouring my breakfast.

"Good," Esme replied. "Alice and Rose are handling the finishing touches this morning. Alice has a tent set up for both parties so we can get ready on the grounds."

My eyes darted to the window. "It looks like rain. Maybe an outdoor wedding wasn't such a good idea...we should've had a back up plan."

"Nonsense, Alice says it will be a wonderfully cloudy day with no rain in sight." Esme arched one eyebrow as she lowered her voice, speaking in hushed tones. "A perfect day to marry a vampire."

We hugged quickly, both of us overcome with emotion. "I love you," we said in unison, laughing.

Our laughter died down, but Esme continued to lovingly stare at me. "Carlisle and I want you to have this, Bella," she said softly as she pulled a box from behind her back.

"Esme," I gasped, "you guys didn't have to get me anything."

Esme gently rolled one shoulder, giving her best awe shucks vibe. "It's a sort of welcome to the family gift."

I opened the box to find a stunning platinum bracelet, it's filigree design perfectly matching my necklace and wedding ring. A small "C" and a cameo Cullen family crest charm set dangled from the intricate piece.

"Esme, I can't-"

"Nonsense," Esme gently scolded. "Something old-your dress, something new-your bracelet, something borrowed-Rosalie's earrings, and something blue-which will be the ribbon around your flowers."

I smiled as she orally checked off the list. Maybe I shouldn't tempt fate this go round, I idly thought to myself. Stick to tradition and what not.

"Thank you, Esme," I sighed, hugging her tightly. "Please, tell Carlisle I love it."

Esme pulled away first, smoothing my hair again. "Eat, then shower. We'll head to the site as soon as you are ready to go...but be forewarned, Alice is determined to keep Emmett away from you before the ceremony."

I nodded, remembering Anna Beth as she chided Emmett about the same thing. Maybe there was something to that superstition after all.

"She'll get no argument from me," I said before I stuffed my face with more of Esme's cheesy goodness.

We quickly finished breakfast, and I noted that Renee's Toast-N-Tylenol must be a miracle hangover cure. That, or the pot of coffee she downed. At any rate, she was ready to go in no time flat.

We arrived at our tent, sending Alice into action. She and Rose made an amazing hair and make up team. Renee and I were at a loss for words as we stared at ourselves in the mirror.

"You look amazing," I said as my eyes caught Renee's in the mirror.

"Me? You look amazing Bella. You're beautiful. You're just like them," she said, referring to the Cullen's, her eyes filling with tears.

"Stop, stop, no crying," I protested weakly. "You'll start, then I'll start...we'll be a weepy mess."

"And I'll have to do make up all over again...there will be puffiness and redness," Alice chided.

Her effort to lighten the mood helped, and Renee and I started laughing.

"Let's get you dressed, Renee," Esme said as she helped my mother out of her chair. "Then we'll make our way outside to mingle before the ceremony begins."

"Please keep Emmett away," Alice huffed to Esme's retreating form. "He's been trying to get in this tent all day. You would think Jasper could handle this one simple task, but no-o-o-o."

Almost on cue, a muffled grunt filtered through the tent, followed by the distinct sound of two familiar male vampires wrestling. The ruckus soon faded, and Alice relaxed.

"Let's get you dressed now," Alice said, practically vibrating as she walked. "It's almost time!"

I stepped into the gown, still breathless at the reality of it all. Alice completed the finishing touches as I stood before a cheval mirror.

"When you make your way down the aisle, look at Emmett. Directly at Emmett," she said. "I just want you to remember his face," she said, smiling sweetly.

"I think he'll be surprised to see the dress," I said, smoothing my hand down the material.

Alice laughed. "He'll be stunned, Bella. Trust me."

I turned to hug Alice. "Thank you, for everything."

Alice hugged me back enthusiastically before speaking. "You're welcome, Bella." She pulled away from me, putting some distance between us before speaking again. "Since I didn't get to plan this wedding, I get the next one."

I quirked my brow, earning a giggle from Alice.

Alice shook her head. "The bet?" She said, referencing the bet she and I made after Rose's engagement. Given that Rose's wedding was all but a done deal, she did have a point...she'd won.

"The next one?"

"Oh yeah, we all get married again every so often. It's big fun. Well, for me anyway."

I started to protest, but Charlie's voice cut me off mid breath.

"Bells, you decent?"

"We're ready, Charlie, you can come in now," Alice offered as she made her way outside.

"See you soon, and don't forget your bouquet," she said to me, gesturing toward the white floral box before slipping out of the tent.

Charlie watched Alice leave before turning his attention to me. He stared at me for several seconds before speaking, color mottling his cheeks. He blinked rapidly, and I knew he was fighting back tears of his own...which, of course, made me want to cry. Again.

"Bella, you look," he cleared his throat before continuing, emotion making him hoarse. "You're beautiful, sweetheart," he whispered before closing the distance between us, hugging me tightly to him.

We remained like that for longer than either of us had ever hugged before, finally separating.

"Alice said I can't cry...it'll ruin my make up," I offered up, smiling as I blinked away my tears.

"No tears then. Besides, it's a happy day, Bells," Charlie said as he held my face between his hands. "Emmett loves you, sweetheart...maybe almost as much as I love you." Charlie leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose like he did when I was a child. "He's a good man, er-" he paused, wrinkles creasing his brow as he reconsidered his words. "You know what I mean," he shrugged. "And the Cullens are a good family. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him again. "That means a lot to me."

Music started playing and Charlie stood a little straighter. "I guess that's our cue, huh?"

I swallowed, suddenly nervous. I made my way to the white box to grab my bouquet, lifting the lid with shaking hands. Once the box was open, I paused, mouth open, to admire the arrangement inside.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did they send the wrong flowers?" Charlie asked, concern over my reaction coloring his voice.

I shook my head quickly. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just...," I swallowed again, smiling as I felt my nerves settle. "Lilies," I said simply. "My favorite."

How could I have not seen Emmett's touch all over this wedding? Down to the exact same type of lily that he used to pick for me every morning in Tennessee. I. Loved. This. Man-pire.

Charlie offered me a sweet smile as he extended his arm. We made our way to the white aisle, pausing before we rounded the corner that would forever change my life.

"You ready, Bells?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Alice smiled as she signaled for the four piece orchestra to begin the wedding march. My wedding march. She turned to face me, pointing to her eyes before mouthing Emmett, silently reminding me to find Emmett as soon as I hit the aisle.

I held my breath and did just that, my eyes going to him quickly as I looked up and toward the water's edge. Emmett stood tall in his black suit, his dimpled smile fading as he watched me walk toward him. His expression ran the gamut, from elation to surprise, and I could tell by the way he rubbed his fingers across his mouth that he would be at least a little teary-eyed if he could cry.

Granted, it would be a manly cry, not at all blubbery like Renee just now, but still.

Charlie and I finally reached the end of the short aisle, the small distance feeling like a mini-marathon as my heart pounded wildly in my chest. Charlie placed my hand in Emmett's, gave him a stern look followed by a tiny smile before taking his seat next to a still weepy Renee.

Emmett towered over me as he looked down at me. I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the emotion pouring off him. Emmett's body radiated love, and I soaked it up like a sponge.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart," he whispered before quickly kissing me.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, we aren't there just yet," the minister lightly admonished, earning a chuckle from our small crowd.

Less than a dozen people surrounded us, including the Cullen's, my parents, and a few members of the McCarty family. It was an intimate family gathering, and utterly perfect in every way. The ceremony was quick despite the nerves I felt, and before I knew it we were making our way to the reception tent.

Emmett repeatedly thanked Emma for allowing me to borrow the wedding dress, and we dutifully made our rounds to everyone before eating our cake and settling in a corner of the reception tent to snag some one on one time at our own wedding.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, Mrs. Cullen?" Emmett asked, smirking before kissing me softly.

"Once or twice," I replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Renee's words came back to me from last night, and I couldn't resist heaping the same compliment upon Emmett. "You know, you're kinda beautiful yourself."

A slow grin spread across Emmett's face as his eyes danced with mischief. "Yeah, speaking of odd compliments...you're mother called me last night from your phone."

Holy. Crap. Renee drunk dialed Emmett? This couldn't end well.

"She was a little intoxicated," I said sheepishly, leaving out my own inebriation.

"Mmm-hmm, I kind of figured she was...she told me I was beautiful." Emmett shrugged, then crinkled his forehead before speaking again. "Then she thanked me for having sex with you in the kitchen."

My jaw dropped as my hands flew to my face, covering my eyes in a childish game of if I can't see you, you can't see me.

"I will kill her," I hissed, still not sure if I wanted to laugh or cry.

"Are you kiddin' me, I love that woman," came Jasper's slow, easy drawl. "I didn't think anyone could turn Emmett into a stutterin', embarrassed fool until you Swan women showed up. 'I-I-I,'" Jasper continued as he mocked Emmett's tone and expression during Renee's late night phone call. "It was priceless Bella."

"I didn't know whether to apologize or tell her she was welcome," Emmett huffed.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Nothin'," Emmett replied. "She giggled when I stuttered, then hung up on me."

"I don't think she even remembers it," Edward said as he moved toward our small group, eyeing Renee with a quirky smile. "She's a character, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, though admittedly, my embarrassment had faded.

Our group soon dispersed and we mingled with our guests. All too quickly, the reception was over, leaving Emmett and I with one amazing night in our cabin before we departed for Isle Esme the next day. Two weeks on the island proved addictive, and I found myself longing for more time as we readied our bags to return home to Forks.

I suspect most of the addictive aspect stemmed from watching Emmett in all his shirtless glory, uninhibited in the nearly nonstop sunshine. He was truly dazzling. I found myself repeatedly looking at our wedding bands, still disbelieving that we were married.

Emmett assured me that we would return as soon as I adjusted to my new lifestyle. It was strange to think that the next time I visited the island, I would be sparkling too.

We arrived back in Forks all too soon, the rain and clouds offering an odd but welcome homecoming. The weeks following the honeymoon were a blur of time spent with family and preparing for Rose's and Edward's nuptials. Alice certainly outdid herself with the planning, and the wedding turned into the party of the century for our small town.

Of course, all the events were leading toward a countdown to one thing. My change. As the agreed upon date loomed closer and closer, my emotions jumped from one end of the spectrum to the other. Some days I felt more than eager, ready to begin my transformation as soon as possible, while other days I wanted more time with Charlie and Renee. After all, I didn't know how long I would be unable to see them, or even if I'd be ready to see them again in their lifetime. Well, at least not without considering them a food source.

And that's just plain weird.

When the day finally came and I'd said my long goodbyes to Charlie, and offered Renee my goodbye before heading off to my fake college in Alaska, I found myself anxious but excited, definitely ready to begin this new chapter of my life with Emmett. We'd finally settled in the Denali home, the snow already piled high outside our secluded homestead.

Emmett held my hand tightly as Carlisle readied the intravenous bags of fluid and sedatives. He looked so worried, and I tried to smooth the lines from his forehead as he watched Carlisle.

"Hey, don't stress...it causes wrinkles," I said, parroting his own words to him and smiling when his expression eased.

"Can't help it," he said, his tone clipped. "I just don't want my girl to hurt."

"Pshh," I said as I waved one hand. "How bad can it be? Alice made it, and she's just a little girl." I giggled when I heard her huff. She was standing somewhere near the foot of the bed, but I couldn't see her. In fact, everything was going a little hazy.

"You're going to feel very sleepy, Bella," Carlisle said. Or maybe I dreamed that Carlisle spoke. "Just relax. Go to sleep."

"'Kay," I mumbled, turning to face Emmett.

"Tell me a story," I said as he cupped my cheek.

"A story?" Emmett asked. "What kind of story, sweetheart?"

"A long one...I'm gonna be out for a while."

My words were faint and jumbled. I was fading fast.

"Shhh, sleep, sweetheart. I'll tell you the story of when we met in Forks...the time you don't remember, okay?"

I nodded. That would be nice.

"I love you Bells," Emmett whispered softly before kissing my cheek.

"Love you too, baby," I said as sleep finally claimed me.

Please, God, I prayed, my last conscious thought...please let me remember Emmett when I wake.

A/N:

Okay, just breathe with me. The proposal, the dress (I have to admit, I got a tiny bit emotional just thinking about what this would mean to Emmett and Bella), Charlie's realization regarding the Cullen Clan and the Black Pack, the wedding, and Bella's pending transformation...all in one chapter? Holy balls, that's just crazy! I know it's a ton to absorb, and all in one setting, but I thought you guys were ready for it. Well, I figured you were ready to wrap this segment up and move on to Emmett's POV, anyway.

Stay tuned for TWT's epilogue, and a sneak peek into the prequel-sequel, Time on My Hands.


	32. Chapter 32, Epilogue, EMMETT'S POV

A/N:

Wow, we're here...finally here! Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Thank you for sticking through this crazy, epic story with me. This is my very first fanfic, and I'm looking forward to writing more. Apparently, fanfic is my drug of choice. I may need a twelve step program if I'm ever going to lead a normal life again.

Legal:

Oh how I wish I owned the Twilight-verse, but alas, I do not...all props to SM, aka, The Great One.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I watched as Bella's eyes fluttered shut, knowing the next time I looked into them they would be the crimson color of a newborn. I just hoped she would remember me, and more importantly, remember _us_...remember what we had. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, and I honestly don't know how I would handle it if she had no feelings for me at first...or worse, if she never learned to love me again.

How many tries does one couple get, anyway? Were we being selfish, testing our limits?

"Emmett, please," Jasper whispered from the corner of the room. "I'm tryin' to focus on Bella but you're makin' it awful hard."

I heaved the breath from my lungs as though it took a maximum effort. "Sorry, Jazz. I'm just-"

"Worried. Scared. _Completely freaked_? I got it. I'm pickin' it up in spades over here. You're more stressed about this than Bella...and she's the one who's dyin'."

Carlisle finished with the last of the IV's, turning to me. "Try to relax, Emmett. We're going to keep her as pain free as possible. I believe easing the transition will help her retain her human memories, her emotions, her connections." He squeezed my free hand. "Are you ready, are you sure you can do this?"

I nodded quickly. Hell yeah, I could do this. The last few weeks I'd been producing nothing _but_ venom...it had been too long since I'd tasted Bella, and my body yearned for her even now. "I'm ready."

Carlisle smiled before becoming serious again. "Use the scar on her left hand, the one from before she came back to us. You'll need to bite deeply...no sense in making _another_ scar," he chided softly.

It was no secret that Bella and I enjoyed our fair share of blood play, and it left her with half a dozen or so of my marks on her human body. Those scars would fade as she changed, but they would still be visible to us, to others of our kind. In a way, I suppose blood play marks are like vampire wedding rings, and Bella had quite a few of them.

Hell, I was hoping _I_ would have a few of my own soon.

"Emmett," Jasper hissed again, "focus."

"Damn it, Jasper," I said as I glared at my brother, "_you_ focus and stop worryin' about what I'm feelin'."

"Will you two please shut up?" Alice said, her calm voice belying her nerves.

"You still can't see anything in her future, Alice?" I asked as I grasped Bella's left hand in mine.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing clear. Just-" she cringed, scrunching her face together like a chipmunk as she closed her eyes.

I had to admit, she was pretty cute for someone who could be so annoying.

"It's like snap shots, still pictures, _Polaroids_. I can't get anything...fluid. She's there. She'll survive the change, Em," Alice said as she opened her eyes. "I just can't tell you what she'll be like. I don't know...and it's driving me _crazy_."

I laughed softly. "You? How do you think I feel?"

I blew out an exasperated breath, bringing Bella's wrist to my mouth. I straightened her wedding ring before softly kissing her knuckle. I glanced one last time at Carlisle. "You'll tell me when to stop?"

Carlisle nodded once, and I bit into the existing scar before I had time to think of anything else. I forced myself to go deeper than I thought necessary, though I didn't know exactly what I was doing...I'd never done anything like this before. Carlisle assured me that instinct would take over, and, for the most part it did.

My own need to dominate urged me to bite harder, make the existing scar my own in an effort to completely erase any evidence of James. Bella would never look at that scar and think of him again. For better or worse, she would think of me. _She was mine_.

"Enough, Emmett," Carlisle said, dragging me out of my vampire induced urge to claim. "She has plenty of venom, her body is reacting already."

I quickly stopped my actions, moving instead to lick the wound closed as best as I could. The bite was deep, probably much deeper than necessary judging by Carlisle's pained expression when he wrapped Bella's wrist with gauze, and I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Don't feel guilty, brother," Jasper said as he clasped my shoulder from behind me. "Bella wanted this more than anything."

"Yeah, but I think I nearly broke her wrist again..._Jesus_."

"You got rid of James' scar, Em," Alice said softly as she snuggled beside Jasper. "She hated that scar...you made it your own. She'll be glad you did it."

I reached down to smooth Bella's hair away from her face, noticing her skin was already heated. Carlisle watched the monitors, a small smile spreading on his face.

"She seems fine for now, Emmett," he said reassuringly. "She's started the change and she's calm, sedate." Carlisle patted my hand as he stood to leave. "We'll keep her that way."

"Thanks..._for everything_, Carlisle."

He nodded in affirmation. "You're welcome," he said before standing. "I'll be downstairs for a while if you need me. I plan to hunt close to the house. If anything should happen-"

"Don't worry, we'll find you," I said quickly.

"I suggest you get started on that story you promised her," Carlisle said as he closed the door to leave. "Make sure he gets it right, Alice," he added as he poked his head back inside.

Jasper squeezed my shoulder. "She's stable right now, Emmett. She's pretty far under. I'm gonna hunt while I can. I'll be back before she needs me."

I nodded, not bothering to look up as Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes, leaving Alice and I alone in the room with Bella.

"She looks peaceful, Em," Alice said softly.

"Yeah."

There was a long silence before either of us spoke again.

"Do you think she'll remember anything I tell her...about when we met in Forks?"

Alice giggled, though her eyes remained fixed on Bella's prone form. "I hope so. Maybe she'll make you pay for all that sexual frustration you made her endure."

"_Her_?" I asked incredulously. "What about me? It was definitely tougher for me."

"Whatever," Alice said as she dismissed me with one hand. "I had to suffer through both sides of that one, and I say whatever you were feeling, she was feeling too."

"Not likely," I quipped.

"Not arguing, Emmett. Story time."

Alice took the chair that Carlisle vacated and scooted closer to Bella. "Bella, you should know that Emmett stalked Charlie once we realized you were his daughter."

"Hey," I interjected, "it's my story to tell."

"So tell it already."

"Bella, I did not stalk Charlie," I said vehemently, though Bella's eyes remained closed as she slept through the beginnings of her transformation. "Well...not _stalk_ in the sense that a predator stalks it's prey," I clarified. "I was biding my time, waiting for Charlie to mention you is all."

I leaned back in my chair, closed my eyes, and let my mind wander back to that day...

* * *

A/N:

Can you believe it? Time Will Tell is FINISHED! But, I just couldn't bring myself to end it here, so I'm thinking...sequel (or is that prequel?)! I hope you'll approve, and I'm even including a sneak peek of said sequel/prequel, Time on My Hands, following TWT's epilogue. Time on My Hands will be told from Emmett's POV. I thought it would be a nice change of pace to glimpse Emmett's, er, struggles as the roles are essentially reversed. Something tells me the poor guy will definitely wrestle with his vampire nature as over seventy years of pent up lust and sexual frustration come to a head. And what about the angst surrounding Bella and Edward's re-introduction in Forks, following the new timeline? Is there even a hint of a spark between these two old flames?

Also, did you feel Emmett's tension leading up to Bella's change? Will she remember her love for him? How long will Emmett have to endure a life apart from Bella? Seventy years without her nearly drove him crazy...what will it be like if he has to be a part of her vampire life without being her mate?

Of course, before we address any of those issues, we have to examine Emmett's take in Time on My Hands.

That's right...I'm thinkin' trilogy.

On a personal note, for those of you who are thoroughly disappointed with a no-baby ending in TWT, I apologize. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't like it in the original storyline, and I just couldn't write it into my own fanfic (though, I agree, Bella and Emmett would have made some mighty pretty babies). I hope you'll forgive me and trudge through the story anyway :-)

Hugs, kisses, and cookies to all...remember to watch for Time on My Hands updates, with a sneak peek to follow this, the closing chapter of Time Will Tell.

Geeze, it makes me kinda sad AND giddy to type that...I am so weird.


	33. Sneak Peek: Time on My Hands

A/N:

I promised I would give you a sneak peek into _Time on My Hands_. It is told entirely from Emmett's POV, and is a prequel of sorts, detailing vampire Emmett's encounter with Bella in Forks. Remember, this Bella hasn't met the Cullen's yet, so it should be pretty interesting to see what happens as Bella learns more about the Cullen's. And just how does Emmett plan to handle Edward? What will Edward do when he must face Bella? And, perhaps most important of all...j_ust what precipitates all those cold showers Emmett mentioned in Time Will Tell?_

Legal:

SM owns all...I am but a minion allowed in her sanctuary.

* * *

Forks wasn't exactly a busy town, and the weather, while great for those of us who were _photosensitive_, left much to be desired. It definitely wasn't an ideal location for a vampire who seemed more edgy than usual.

And that was me, Emmett Cullen, _edgy vamp_. Lately I've also been _crabby vamp_, _irritable vamp_, and _sullen vamp_.

Of course, all this is coming from Jasper, the _I'm-so-constipated vamp_, and Edward, the _stick-up-my-ass vamp_. I'm usually pretty laid back, but lately I guess I have been a little, hell..._edgy_.

The summer before my junior year at Forks High I decided to help out the local police station by doing a little volunteer work. Nothing cadet-ish, just some minor carpentry work and standard repairs. It helped pass the time, and Carlisle always likes to maintain a good relationship with the human population, so it was a win-win.

I stayed on after classes started, at Chief Swan's request, doing some part-time work building book cases and other things. A few months into my job at the station, Chief Swan asked me to complete a set of built in shelves along one of the walls in his office.

I brought my usual tools and made notes regarding what I would need. I finished taking the last measurement along the back wall when Chief Swan said something, drawing my attention to him...and the picture on his desk.

It had been over seventy years since I'd seen her face, but every memory came flooding back to my mind as I stared at Bella. She was obviously young in the picture, but it was her, just the same.

"Am I right?" Chief Swan said, a small smile tugging at his face.

I gave a light hearted, half-laugh, "Yeah."

I had no idea to what, _exactly_, I was agreeing. As a vampire, I could easily follow several conversations, probably in many different languages at the same time, but seeing Bella's picture had thrown me off, and right now my brain could handle one and only one thought..._Bella_.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to Bella's picture, trying my damnedest to sound nonchalant.

Chief Swan picked up the frame, running his thumb across the glass. "My daughter, Isabella."

"_Bella_," I whispered.

Chief Swan furrowed his brow as he turned his gaze to me. "Yeah, Bella. She hates Isabella. How'd you know?" He narrowed his eyes as he waited for my answer.

I quickly plucked the frame from his hands, thankful my own didn't shake. I took in every detail of the picture, the sky, the sandy earth...definitely not taken anywhere near the wetland known as Forks. "Her bag," I replied casually, pointing to the backpack at her feet, the white script spelling her name across the navy canvas material.

Charlie took the picture from me, and I had to grit my teeth at the loss. Sure, it was _just_ a picture, but it was more than I'd had in seventy years, and I didn't want to let it go just yet.

"Damn, I never noticed that," he said as he scrutinized the photo. "Good eye," he replied as he put the frame back on his desk. "You sure you don't want to be a cop?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "I'm guessing she doesn't live nearby...looks like a desert in the background." It took a maximum effort to turn away from Chief Swan and the picture, but that's just what I did, making useless notes about the bookshelves I planned to build so I didn't look like a creepy stalker.

I heard Chief Swan sit at his desk behind me, his computer whirring to life. "Yeah, she's with her mom in Arizona. She visits from time to time, though."

"Oh," I said, nearly breaking my pencil in half at his revelation. I closed my eyes, thankful that I had my back to the chief. "Do you ever visit her in Arizona?"

He pecked out a few keys before answering. "Yeah, I'm heading out there in a couple of months."

"I guess she's not exactly eager to come to Forks any time soon, huh?" I hedged as I pretended to measure an area on the floor. _Again_.

Chief Swan's huff was answer enough. "No, not exactly. The last time she was here, we spent the whole two weeks in La Push. It's been so long...I doubt her friend Jacob even remembers her."

"_Jake_," I all but hissed. I remembered hearing Bella talk about Jacob, and I had to squash the jealously bubbling inside me.

"Yeah, _Jake_," Chief Swan echoed behind me. "You know him? He goes to the school on the reservation."

I shook my head, finally turning to face him. "Nah, I never go to La Push." I shrugged my shoulders as he continued to stare at me. "Small town," I offered in lieu of a straight answer regarding my knowledge of Jacob Black.

Chief Swan nodded slowly, his posture and expression telling me he knew that already. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever seen you in La Push. Chief Black seemed less than pleased when he found out I had one of the Cullen kids working the station." He cocked his head as he pulled his hands down and away from the keyboard, giving me what would have been an intimidating stare if I weren't already at the top of the food chain. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

I feigned ignorance as I shook my head. "No idea. Maybe he has me confused with someone else."

And he did, that damned judgmental, werewolf-blood-havin', _dog_. We weren't the bloodthirsty fiends they made us out to be. They refused to believe that we could coexist among humans without feeding and killing. How Carlisle ever convinced them to agree to the treaty was beyond me.

I reluctantly moved the conversation away from Bella and La Push, figuring Chief Swan would eventually pick up on my ire. Instead, we talked about building materials and functionality...mindless things. Final measurements in hand, I said my goodbyes, making my way to the hardware store before heading home.

"Her name is Bella _Swan_," I said to no one in particular as soon as I tore through the door.

"Swan?" Alice said from somewhere upstairs before appearing in front of me in an instant. "As in _Chief Swan_?"

"As in Chief Swan's _daughter_," I responded. "Not _Hale_," I added, glaring at Jasper.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know what you're talkin' about."

I closed my eyes in frustration. I knew that Jasper had no memory of going back in time to Tennessee with Bella. _That_ Jasper didn't seem to exist yet. _This_ Jasper was similar, but came along a few years after my change. He was still uncomfortable around humans, and not nearly as calm as the Jasper I met in Gatlinburg before my own change. Alice and Carlisle seemed more than confident that Jasper and Bella would eventually merge into the people we met all those years ago, but my hope was floundering...and my patience was wearing thin.

"No wonder we couldn't find out anything about Bella Hale," Alice said, smiling as she toyed with a new catalogue.

"Now what?" I asked as I flopped onto the sofa.

"Now _nothing_," Carlisle said as he rounded the corner. "You know the deal...you _both_ do," he added, eyeing both Alice and myself. "No interference. Whatever happens, it will happen as it is _meant to happen_. We cannot push this in any one direction."

Alice's eyes found mine before going back to Carlisle. She shrugged. "I saw her today. Bella," she clarified. "In a vision."

I perched on the edge of my seat, not sure I'd heard her correctly. "What? And you're just now mentioning this?"

"Well, you started talkin' as soon as you came in," Jasper said quickly as he defended his wife.

"She's coming, Em. She'll be here soon."

Alice made her way to Carlisle, putting her hand on his shoulder as she continued to speak. "It's happening...and soon, a few months at most."

I jumped up, hauling Alice into a bear hug of epic proportions. "Thanks, Al," I said, kissing her temple before heading out to hunt.

I left the house in a great mood, but I soon found that I still couldn't shake the nagging fear in the back of my mind. How would Bella react to me? More importantly, how would she react to Edward? Would she still fall in love with him?

And could I sit back and follow Carlisle's advice? Could I _let_ that happen without at least trying to stack the deck in my favor?

I slowed my hunt, eyeing a large male grizzly as he made his way to the clearing ahead. Moments later, another male grizzly stepped into the field. The two watched each other closely, both growling and occasionally scratching at the earth. The two gave a final huff, clearly deciding to fight. My hunger ratcheted up a notch, and I instantly knew my answer.

To hell with _letting_ things happen. _I would fight too._

Time is a funny thing when you are immortal. The next few weeks went by in slow motion. I finished the built-in that Chief Swan requested, probably adding more detail than necessary. The extra touches gave me a chance to glean additional information from him, and before I knew it he said that Bella's mother was getting remarried, and that Bella was coming to live with him.

Alice shared my enthusiasm about the news, while Jasper seemed less than eager. Carlisle and Esme were cautiously optimistic, and Rose was an super-bitch, as per usual. Edward kept his distance, not at all happy about being close to his _singer_ again.

My work at the station wrapped up, leaving me with no excuse to visit Chief Swan, so I resorted to driving by his house. _Frequently_ driving by his house, as Alice liked to point out...though she went with me on more than her fair share of drive-by visits. We watched and waited, hoping for a glimpse of Bella, but so far we'd had no luck.

On a particularly gray Wednesday, Edward met us in the parking lot at Forks High. He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets, his head tilted down. To anyone else, it would look as though Edward were half listening to one of us talk, but we all knew what Edward was doing...he was listening to everyone. _The entire school_. And it must be something good, because he was focused.

He lifted his head, his eyes finding mine immediately. He looked pained when he spoke, but he wore a hint of a smile. "Looks like it's showtime," he said vaguely.

We all stared at Edward, even Rose tore her attention away from toying with her hair to fix her gaze on the telepath. "_What_?" she asked, her tone clipped and not at all pleasant.

Edward's eyes remained locked on mine. "You're girlfriend is here. She's inside. And she already causing quite the sensation."

"Bella's here?" I asked, hauling my backpack up on my shoulder as I prepared to leave.

"Wait," Alice said, stepping in front of me to halt my stampede. "_Wait_," she pleaded, placing her small hand on the center of my chest. "We can't overwhelm her, Em. She doesn't know us."

"She'll just have to _get_ _to know us_, Alice," I said, my voice sounding strained.

Rose laughed behind my back, and when I turned to glare at her she met my glare with one of her own, cocking her designer jean clad hip against her convertible. "Oh _really_, Emmett?" she hissed. "And how will that introduction go, _exactly_? 'Hi, I'm Emmett. Let's go somewhere _private_ so we can _get to know each other_,'" she cooed seductively. "'Oh, and by the way, I'm not exactly _human_.' Gee, what could possibly go wrong?" She quipped.

I turned so that I could fully face Rosalie. I crowded her personal space before speaking to her in hushed tones. "I don't need your shit today, Ro'."

I realized that to anyone passing by, we probably looked like a couple having some sort of minor argument, given our close proximity. The very idea of being involved with Rosalie made me want to vomit.

As if sensing my train of thought, Rose pushed herself off the car and used her shoulder to shove past me. "Have fun with your new _pet_, children," she said to no one in particular as she stormed off toward the main building.

Jasper exhaled a long breath before turning back to me. "You get her so jacked up, Emmett."

I shook my head. "She does it to herself."

"Guys," Alice said lightly, drawing our attention back to her, "we need a plan here."

Edward put up his hands, "Hey, I'm with Carlisle on this...whatever happens, just _happens_."

My eyes narrowed. "Sounds fair," I said, my voice flat and lifeless.

Alice's mouth scrunched at my tone, and I could tell she wasn't buying what I selling. "Jasper," she said, "stay close to Emmett today. I'll watch Edward-"

"_I don't need a babysitter_, Alice," Edward scoffed.

"I'm just trying to keep things, fair, Edward, and _safe_. She is your singer," Alice chided as we all made our way inside.

Edward glanced around the main corridor, his eyes flitting from one group to the next. "You don't have to worry about me, Emmett," he said coolly as we paused for the first period bell. "But you should know that your girlfriend is the main attraction in several less than savory fantasies at this very moment."

I heard the scrape of teeth on teeth as I ground my molars against each other.

"Damn it, Edward," Jasper hissed as he reached for my sleeve, dragging me from the Edward's knowing eyes.

I glared at every male as Jasper and I made our way to class. By the time we cleared the doorway, I felt better...no doubt in large part due to Jasper's _gift_.

I rolled my shoulders as I dropped my bag, glancing toward Jasper. "Thanks," I said, genuinely grateful for the lack of tension.

Jasper just shrugged his response.

One period down, I somehow trudged through three more before lunch. Still, I'd seen nothing of Bella.

"What the hell, Alice?" I said as Jazz and I fell in step with her, Rose, and Edward. We briskly walked through the quad on our way to the cafeteria.

Before Alice could speak, Edward tensed beside me. "She's here. _Inside_," he clarified.

We all fell silent, our footsteps slowing somewhat as we made our way to the building. I reached the door first, but stepped aside so that I could hold it open for everyone else. Rose made her way through the doorway first, her face a mask of annoyance. Since Alice halted beside me, Edward followed behind Rose. Jasper reached for Alice and they moved around me.

"_Smile_," Alice said before turning to leave. "She's a sucker for your dimples."

I rolled my eyes at Alice's statement, though she did achieve her goal. I felt myself smile, _genuinely smile_, as I rounded the doorway to catch up with the group.

I quickly scanned ahead, searching for any sign of Bella. Would she be alone? Would she be sitting with a group? _Would she be waiting in line for the dreaded mystery fish meal_?

I heard her voice before I spotted her, and my eyes drifted to a table near my right. Smile still plastered on my face, I turned to find her staring at us as we made our way through the maze of chairs.

"Don't creep her out, Em," Alice's voice filtered through my elation. "_Stop staring and get your butt over to the table_."

Judging by the blush that spread across Bella's cheeks, I realized that maybe I had been staring a _little_ too long. But still, I turned my head one last time to glance in her direction before making my way to my seat.

* * *

A/N:

Well, it's only a taste, a hint of the first chapter in Time on My Hands. I hope you guys are eager to see how Bella reacts to each of the Cullens, and I know I am eager to see how Emmett handles his fears and desires now that Bella is back in his life (and yes, the word "handles" is very much a double entendre in that last sentence as my mind so frequently finds its way to the gutter these days).

Stay tuned for what I hope is some mega-steamy reading. Watch for _Time on My Hands_ soon!


End file.
